Obsession Amoureuse
by Tch0upi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa? Lycéen ordinaire, pas d'amis, un peu le ringard de l'école. Amoureux? Oh oui, obsédément amoureux. De qui? De son exact opposé, Naruto Uzumaki, joueur de basket, capitaine, intelligent et charmant... NaruSasu. Lemons. UA. OOC.
1. J'ai 15 ans et Suis follement Amoureux

CHAPITRE 1 – J'AI 15 ANS ET SUIS FOU AMOUREUX DE LUI !

* * *

**Dimanche 17 décembre, 21h39**

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre étant donné que c'est ma première fois mais… Justement, il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? _

_Bon alors voilà, je me présente, je m'appel Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis un adolescent comme les autres et j'ai 15 ans ! Et aussi, je suis amoureux par-dessus la tête. C'est un secret, je ne l'ai dit à personne, enfin mis à part ce journal que j'ai trouvé dans l'un des vieux cartons de ma mère. Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fouillé dans les cartons de ma mère ? Eh bien, mon frère et moi on a déménagé hier. Non, on n'a pas quitté la ville, on a juste changé de maison car l'ancienne était trop remplie de souvenirs qu'on veut oublier. Itachi et moi, on a décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases et refaire nos vies, cette fois sans le lourd passé de la disparition de nos parents, voilà !_

_Donc, comme je disais, j'étais en train de remplir mes cartons et de vider ma chambre la semaine dernière, quand mon frère m'a appelé. Il m'a demandé de m'occuper du grenier et c'est là que j'ai trouvé les cartons de ma mère où on y rangeait ses affaires personnelles. J'avais jamais jeté un coup d'œil à ça depuis qu'elle était morte et pour être honnête, j'ai tourné les talons en disant à mon frère que je le ferais le lendemain. J'ai toujours repoussé cette tâche à plus tard mais ce carnet dépassait de la boîte et ça a piqué ma curiosité. Je me suis approché et je l'ai attrapé. Il y avait une photo de ma mère quand elle devait avoir mon âge et quelques lignes écrites à main d'une vieille écriture m'informèrent que c'était un journal intime… J'ai redescendu les escaliers et l'ai fourré dans mon propre sac._

_Me voilà donc aujourd'hui, couché sur le ventre dans mon lit, à écrire à la deuxième page. Ma mère semble ne pas s'en être servit souvent alors à mon tour. J'écris pleins de choses, pour dire vrai je m'amuse beaucoup. L'écriture est ma passion première, j'écris beaucoup, et la plupart du temps, ce sont mes pensées que je mets sur papier. Mais je ne laisse personne lire, ah ça non ! Mes pensées et mes sentiments, c'est top secret !_

_Ma deuxième passion, c'est faire rager mon frère. Ça, c'est drôle ! Surtout quand il est sous la douche et que je me faufile en douce dans la salle de bain pour piquer ses vêtements et les mettre sur la table de la cuisine. Je sais, c'est malin, mais c'est drôle ! Je n'ai que mon frère dans la vie. Je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis seul dans mon coin mais ça me va, je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré. Je vous ai dit que j'étais aussi raide dingue d'un garçon qui est en dernière année ? Il est plus vieux que moi évidemment, il a 17 ans. Il est ami avec mon frère, et il est beau comme un Dieu ! Chaque fois que je le vois, c'est plus fort que moi, je le regarde sans cesse et mon cœur ne cesse jamais de battre très fort. Mes joues se teintent souvent de rouge quand il regarde en ma direction ou quand je le vois, tout simplement. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un lycéen ordinaire, un élève de l'école parmi tant d'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment existé pour lui, je suis invisible, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça me va, tant que j'ai encore mon polochon pour rêver de lui la nuit !_

_Mon oncle Madara nous envoie une pension chaque jour pour qu'on puisse vivre. Nous avons vendu la maison familiale ce qui a fait un peu d'argent pour en acheter une autre. Mon frère a voulut lâcher les études quand on s'est retrouvés orphelins, mais Madara, le frère de mon père, nous a encouragé à continuer et il s'est proposé pour nous aider financièrement. _

_C'est, je pense, tout ce qu'il y aurait à dire sur ma vie. Banal, hein? Oui, très banal. Si seulement j'avais quelque chose de particulier, qui me rendrait différent des autres… Mais, je suis le plus ordinaire des ordinaires. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau blanche et un corps petit et maigrichon. Je suis tout ce qui se fait de plus ennuyant et moche. Je sais, je n'ai pas une grande opinion de moi-même et si vous voulez mon avis, je m'en fous un peu. Je suis comme ça, et je sais que je ne changerai pas, donc pas la peine de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je préfère prendre les choses en riant. Certains disent que je suis naïf… Peut-être. Mais au moins, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ci ou pour ça. Je vis ma vie et je suis heureux. _

_À l'école, ça va je me débrouille, et…_

J'arrêtai d'écrire quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit et je sus que c'était mon frère. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui et moi dans la maison et deuxièmement, j'ai reconnu sa façon de marcher, tranquillement en retenant ses pas comme si j'étais stupide.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et tournai le menton vers mon frère.

- Sasuke, se plaignit-il.

- Quoi ? fis-je à mon tour sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

Il entra, jeta un coup d'œil à ma chambre et soupira en me regardant. Je me mis assis, ramenant mon journal que je fermai et que je serrai contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait, plutôt ! s'écria-t-il.

- Un problème ? demandai-je d'une petite voix innocente et je savais que ça marchait avec lui.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Toutes tes boîtes traînent au hall d'entrée ! Tu voudrais avoir l'obligeance de les monter à ta chambre et de ranger un peu?

Il me regarda et je lui fis mes petits yeux larmoyants qui le faisaient toujours plier. Il céda après quelques secondes et roula des yeux.

- Bon ça va, j'ai comprit ! Demain, au plus tard. Aller, repose-toi, tu as école demain.

- Il y a beaucoup de prévu à l'horaire demain, dis donc, lançai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il rigola sarcastiquement et j'éclatai de rire. Il partit ensuite en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Itachi se couchait toujours très tôt, il était un élève modèle, un élève parfait. Génie, dans toutes les matières. Aucun point faible. Moi, mon point faible, c'était le cours de sport ! Pas le moyen de rester debout plus de cinq minutes sur le terrain de basket. Je me faisais bousculer ou bien je trébuchais moi-même tant j'étais maladroit et incapable de manipuler ce genre de ballon… Enfin, bref, j'espérais ne pas avoir trop de difficulté car cette année, si par malheur un jour Naruto – l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou ! – me voyait jouer, il serait mort de rire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lui qui est le capitaine de l'équipe, il me trouverait ridicule et surtout, il aurait une raison de rire de moi avec ses amis et ce serait la honte totale…

J'arrêtai de me faire des pensées noires et posai mon journal soigneusement dans le premier tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je me levai ensuite et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, qui était au fond du couloir. Je passai devant la chambre de mon frère dont la porte était entrouverte. Il était allongé dans son lit et était en train de lire un magazine. J'avais oublié de le préciser, mais mon frère était homo. Oui, homo dans le sens de gay. C'était pour ça aussi que je m'assumais complètement également. J'étais amoureux d'un homme, et alors ?

Enfin, bref. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et fis mes petits besoins du soir. Je commençais à avoir les yeux qui piquaient et je me les frottai doucement en mettant mon pyjama: t-shirt blanc et short court. Mes jambes étaient ainsi à l'air mais ça ne me gênait pas. Je n'étais pas poilu pour deux sous, j'avais une peau de bébé blanche comme neige.

Pieds nus, je retournai à ma chambre et me calai sous ma couette. Je serrai l'un de mes coussins contre mon torse et replongeai dans mes pensées, toutes occupées par lui, Naruto Uzumaki. Le prince du lycée de Konoha. Je fermai les yeux, un sourire était suspendu à mes lèvres. Grand, blond, beau et gentil… Mon cœur battait la chamade, impatient de retourner à mes séances d'admiration, impatient de le voir déambuler dans les corridors de l'école avec ses amis, souriant et il était tellement beau. Ce qui était vraiment génial, c'était que, mon frère m'avait promit qu'il me permettrait de déjeuner avec lui et ses amis à la cantine demain. Je suis déjà excité…

Je m'endormis en pensant à lui, que j'allais voir le lendemain…

* * *

**Lundi 18 décembre, 10h02**

**En cours de mathématique avec le serpent psychopathe !**

_Le cours de mathématique est __ennuyant__. Je suis assis à l'avant, comme toujours, et je suis appuyé sur un coude, alors que mon menton repose dans ma paume. De l'autre main, j'écris. Le prof parle sans arrêt, jamais il ne prend de pause. Je me demande combien de litre de salive il gaspille par jour. Non, par heure !_

Je fermai mon carnet rapidement quand mon professeur s'approcha de mon pupitre. Il se pencha et je levai la tête, adressant mon plus splendide sourire.

- Un problème, Orochimaru-senseï ?

- Vous semblez distrait, monsieur Uchiwa, constata-t-il en fixant d'un œil mauvais mon journal.

Oh non ! Il n'allait tout de même pas me le piquer ? Je croisai les bras et serrai mes mains autour de mon journal pour lui montrer que ça m'appartenait et que s'il mettait le petit doigt dessus, je lui mettrais mon pied à son derrière !

J'essayais de garder un sourire aimable même si ce professeur, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Il était bizarre, et même certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il était pédophile, et ça ne me surprendrait même pas si ça s'avérait être le cas.

- Non, tout va bien, senseï, dis-je.

- Alors mettez vous au travail, jeune homme. Je récolte vos copies à la fin du cours.

Quoi ? Quelles copies ?

Je me tournai et me retournai pour me renseigner sur ce pseudo travail qu'il allait récolter à la fin de cette période. Tous les élèves avaient une feuille sur laquelle ils notaient les réponses. Je regardai sur le coin de mon bureau et vis cette fameuse feuille. Je la pris et, rangeant mon carnet en sécurité dans mon sac, commençai mon devoir.

Quelle journée épuisante, tout de même, et le pire c'était que nous étions lundi donc il me restait encore mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi…

* * *

J'étais à mon casier en train de ranger mes choses pour enfin rentrer chez moi. Il était tard parce que mon cher professeur de mathématique m'avait convoqué pour me parler en privé. Non mais, j'aurais pu me faire violer ! Il me parlait bizarrement, en disant que j'avais le potentiel d'être un élève excellent mais que j'étais toujours dans la lune et enfin, du blabla habituel, quoi ! Et maintenant, par sa faute, j'étais obligé de rentrer seul dans le noir, car dehors il faisait nuit déjà à cause que c'était l'hiver.

J'étais en train de trier le bazar dans mon casier, agenouillé par terre et, comme toujours, ancré au plus profond de mes pensées, quand j'entendis un bruit de pas et un rire. Mon cœur me devança, et avant que je n'aie deviné à qui appartenait ce rire, mes joues changèrent de couleur. Cette voix, cet entrain, ce rire, c'était lui ! Pas de doute là-dessus !

Je tournai lentement la tête et regardai au fond du couloir. Il venait de terminer son entraînement de basket visiblement, car il portait son immense sac de sport sur une épaule. Il était si fort, et j'étais certain que mes yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles, j'étais rempli d'admiration et mon cœur reprenait de la vitesse encore et encore. D'une main, il tenait son portable sur une oreille et – Dieu savait à qui il parlait pour avoir autant de plaisir – il rigolait tout haut, sans aucune gêne. Mes joues devaient être rouges écarlates quand je remis mon nez dans mon casier pour tenter de me cacher. J'étais seul dans ce couloir étant donné que les cours étaient terminés depuis un moment, et il n'y avait donc aucune façon qu'il ne me voit pas.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Aller, à plus tard !

Sa voix résonnait dans ce long couloir vide et dans ma tête aussi. J'étais nerveux qu'il passe devant moi et qu'il me salue, forcément il me connaissait j'étais le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Et comme nous étions seuls dans ce couloir, il allait venir me parler, ce mec était le plus sociable que je connaissais ! Je n'étais pas prêt à faire la conversation avec lui, j'aurais l'air d'un crétin, en rougissant et en bégayant ! Pitié…

- Hey !

Mon corps figea. Mes membres devinrent mou… Je tournai lentement et systématiquement la tête, tenant la porte de mon casier dans ma main pour que je ne bascule pas. J'étais assis sur mes chevilles… Je levai les yeux, et debout à mes côtés, il me regardait. Je n'y croyais pas ! Jamais il ne m'avait regardé avant ! Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il ait posé un regard sur moi avant…

- C'est toi le frangin d'Itachi, hein ?

Bon, Sasuke, réveille-toi il te parle !

Comme si je me « réveillais », à l'instant, je sursautai et faillis tomber sur le derrière. Je bondis comme une flèche et fus sur mes pieds en un temps trois mouvements. Je me mis à bégayer comme un crétin et même si j'avais voulut paraître moins idiot, c'était plus fort que moi, tout mon corps réagissait presque chimiquement quand il était là, je perdais le contrôle.

- J-j-je… je… Oui, c'est moi, e-euh… Pourquoi ?

Je fuyais soigneusement son regard et tentai de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais: mettre mes cahiers dans mon sac. Mais j'étais si préoccupé par le fait que lui, le mec qui me faisait fondre comme un bonhomme de neige en été, était là à moins de deux mètres de moi, que j'étais sûr d'avoir les jambes flageolantes et de mélanger mes cahiers. J'avais besoin de mon livre de mathématique pour mon devoir et pourtant, j'étais certain d'avoir mit mon livre de français dans mon sac…

Son regard me brûlait le côté du visage. Il était si bleu que – et je le savais – si je faisais l'erreur de plonger dedans que ce soit pour l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, j'y resterais prisonnier plus longtemps que je ne le voudrais.

- Et… continua-t-il et je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était intrigué par mon comportement bizarre. Tu fais quoi ici, à cette heure ?

Il semblait concerné… Mais non ! Je devais rêver ! J'étais épuisé et mes pensées s'emmêlaient… Il ne pouvait pas s'en faire pour moi, un gamin en seconde…

Je tournai la tête. Regarde plus bas, Sasuke, pas dans ses yeux, essayai-je de me dire Mais quelle erreur : au lieu de me perdre dans ses billes azuréennes, quel idiot je fus, je regardai droit sur ses lèvres !

Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort ni aussi vite !

- Je… C'était quoi la question déjà ? dis-je d'une petite voix timide.

À mon plus grand étonnement, il éclata de rire. Je fus un peu rassuré, mais effrayé en même temps. Est-ce qu'il rigolait de ma stupidité ? Ou est-ce qu'il riait parce que j'étais amusant ? J'avais les pensées confuses et impossibles à démêler. Dans ma tête c'était un fouillis total…

- Eh bien, je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là, à cette heure, étant donné que les cours sont finis.

Il s'appuya sur le casier voisin et se mit à l'aise. Il était si à l'aise de parler comme ça avec moi, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas nécessairement bien. J'admirais comment il avait cette facilité d'approcher les gens… Moi j'étais trop timide. Les seules personnes avec qui je parlais c'était mes professeurs et mon frère.

Je remis mon regard sur mon sac, et continuai de balbutier misérablement.

- J-je… Je devais… a-aller voir un prof… qui m'a convoqué.

- Ah bon, lâcha-t-il, pas intéressé pour deux sous. D'accord et où est ton frère ? Il est parti où bien il t'attend quelque part ?

- Non…Je crois qu'il est déjà parti…

- Okay.

Il s'arrêta, mais ne bougea pas. Il me fixait, je sentais son regard sur moi. Je boguais sur la fermeture éclaire de mon sac, elle était bloquée. Naruto se mit à rigoler alors que je frappai dessus nerveusement pour le débloquer – sans succès.

- Attends, dit-il, amusé. Laisse-moi le faire.

Je reculai automatiquement, en gardant les yeux bas.

- Eh oh, ne va pas trop loin comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en riant et en me montrant que c'était mon écharpe qui était coincé dedans.

- Oh… d-désolé.

Il continua de rigoler dans sa barbe et moi, je continuais d'écouter les battements de mon cœur qui ne se calmaient pas. Naruto avait sans doute des pouvoirs magiques car il parvint à défaire facilement mon écharpe de la fermeture de mon sac et me libéra. Je pris mon sac rapidement et le serrai contre mon torse en fermant la porte de mon casier.

- Je… Je vais y aller… dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Je ne voulais pas le laisser en plan, mais chaque minute était pénible sachant que j'avais l'air d'un parfait idiot. Et s'il continuait à être si à l'aise, si… naturel et si… séduisant… si lui-même… Mes jambes allaient me lâcher.

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il quand je lui tournai le dos.

Je me retournai aussi vite que pas assez.

- Si tu veux, je te ramène, okay ? J'avais l'intention de passer chez Itachi pour qu'on se fasse une soirée jeux vidéo et comme je ne suis encore jamais allé dans nouvelle maison, tu peux m'y emmener.

Son sourire… Était tout ce que je voyais.

Je serrai mon sac plus fort contre mon torse.

- O-Okay…

- Génial, s'exclama-t-il, souriant. Alors, en route !

- Oui, en route…

Il n'y avait plus de doutes – y en avait-il seulement déjà eut ? J'étais totalement et inconditionnellement amoureux de lui.

* * *

**Voilàa, une nouvelle fic, pas si nouvelle que ça puisqu'elle est TERMINÉE, je l'ai posté sur mon blog, et maintenant ici. Review ? =)**


	2. Une Nouvelle élève Bien Particulière

CHAPITRE 2 – UNE NOUVELLE ÉLÈVE BIEN PARTICULIÈRE…

* * *

**Lundi 18 décembre, 17h34**

**Dans ma chambre, le cœur en miette…**

_Je ne peux toujours pas y croire ! Naruto et moi avons fait le chemin du retour ensemble ! J'étais si timide et stressé que je n'ai rien dit, je me pinçais l'intérieur des joues en serrant mon sac contre mon torse. Lui il discutait de tout et de rien, me racontant des blagues stupides et moi je riais comme un crétin… Je me sens d'autant plus idiot mais l'important, c'est que j'ai pu passer un aussi long moment avec lui. Pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. _

_Quand on est arrivé, par contre, j'ai cru que mon cœur se briserait en deux! C'est ridicule de dire ça d'une telle façon, c'est pas comme si on était ensemble après tout, mais c'est comme ça que je me sens à chaque fois qu'il me tourne le dos pour aller passer la soirée avec mon frère. J'ai directement couru à ma nouvelle chambre et me suis jeté sur mon lit pour ouvrir mon journal. On dirait que depuis que j'écris mes sentiments, ils me paraissent moins lourds._

_Enfin, il faut que j'aille préparer le dîner. Mon frère et Naruto sont plongés dans leurs parties de jeux vidéo et si j'attends qu'Itachi se rende compte que c'est son tour de cuisine, je vais mourir de faim. Alors c'est tout pour aujourd'hui je pense… Si je le peux je pourrai peut-être écrire encore ce soir après mon bain, mais juste au cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon petit journal adoré ! _

Je gribouillai un petit bonhomme souriant puis fermai mon journal en affichant un sourire satisfait. Voilà, j'allais déjà mieux. Mon cœur qui battait très fort et ce sentiment d'être déchiré en deux que j'avais ressentit quand Naruto était parti avec mon frère dans la chambre de ce dernier s'étaient dissipé. J'étais prêt pour un bon petit repas. Oh, mince, il faut que je sache si Naruto reste à dîner…

Je me dirigeai donc vers la chambre de mon frère. Je toquai, timidement, et heureusement que ce fut mon frère qui vint ouvrir car j'avais retiré mon uniforme de l'école pour me mettre à l'aise: en t-shirt et boxer. J'avais les joues rouges quand même, de peur que mon frère ouvre tout grand la porte.

Ce fut ce qu'il fit, mais avec soulagement, Naruto était de dos, assis devant la télé au fond de la chambre. Itachi me sourit:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasu?

- Je… Je voudrais juste savoir si ton ami reste à dîner…

- Oh, tu vas nous préparer quelque chose ? s'exclama Itachi un peu fort et je priai pour que Naruto ne se retourne pas, alerté par cette phrase.

Mais mes prières furent vaines car aussitôt il se retourna, mettant le jeu sur pause.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? s'écria-t-il.

- Bah oui, c'est vrai, dit mon frère. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

- Je…

Nom de Dieu ! Naruto me fixait, me reluquait même de la tête au pied. Je me sentais transpercé, j'avais le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse suivre le rythme.

- J-je… Je ne sais pas. Vous avez e-envie de q-quelque chose en particulier ?

Je luttai pour articuler et ne pas bégayer, mais avec ce Dieu assis là à me regarder, c'était presque mission impossible. Mon frère était-il aveugle ou quoi ? N'avait-il jamais remarqué les yeux doux que j'envoyais depuis toujours à son meilleur ami ?

Je gardai mes billes onyx sur mon frère.

- J'aimerais bien des ramens, moi, lança Naruto.

- Ta gueule avec tes ramens, l'interrompit Itachi gentiment et le blond s'esclaffa. Mon frère prépare des trucs beaucoup mieux !

Ne m'y attendant pas, j'écarquillai les yeux alors que mes joues s'empourprèrent.

Naruto souriait et quand je croisai du coin de l'œil son regard, mon corps s'échauffa et je m'empressai de regarder mes pieds.

- C'est vrai, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

Je sursautai presque en entendant mon prénom dans sa bouche. Wow ! À la limite, il y avait des étoiles dans mes yeux.

- E-euh… Oui, balbutiai-je.

- Enfin bref ! Fit mon frère et pendant un moment, je crus qu'il avait entendu mes supplications muettes.

Il me sourit.

- Prépare nous ce que tu veux, je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux de toute façon.

- Tu as une estime drôlement élevé en ses capacités culinaires, dis donc ! Rigola Naruto quand Itachi referma la porte et je rougis d'autant plus en me disant qu'ils étaient en ce moment en train de parler de moi.

Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier que je descendis ensuite, lentement, tenant fermement la rampe. J'avais les jambes si molles que j'aurais pu basculer n'importe quand. J'étais maladroit et en plus, amoureux.

Je me souviens que ma mère cuisinait toujours avec un joli tablier vert pomme. Je marchai jusqu'au hall d'entrée et me mis à genoux, pour fouiller dans l'une des boîtes sur laquelle était écrit " cuisine ". Lorsque je trouvai enfin le tablier de ma mère, je me relevai et l'enfilai. Il m'allait bien, pas mal. J'étais toujours aussi mignon: il y avait un miroir sur le mur adjacent à la porte d'entrée. Ma mère me disait toujours que j'étais adorable.

Je me tournai ensuite et me mis à sautiller jusqu'à la cuisine. Hier mon oncle Madara était venu faire les courses avec Itachi et moi. J'ouvris donc le frigo pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de bien à cuisiner… Car aujourd'hui, j'allais cuisiner avec _amour_… Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi !

Un sourire était inscrit sur mon visage durant chaque minute qui passa. J'avais finalement opté pour des ramens fait maison. J'espérais que Naruto allait aimer. Je ne cessais de m'imaginer sa réaction. Il allait sûrement être content. Faire son bonheur était quelque chose qui me rendait fier, tout simplement heureux. Mon sourire devait paraître carrément stupide, et j'avais sans doute l'air encore plus idiot. J'avais l'habitude…

J'étais de dos à l'escalier, en train de relire la recette, quand j'entendis un petit toussotement. Je sursautai et me retournai.

- Itachi tu peux venir m'aid-…

Je m'interrompis quand je vis que ce n'était pas Itachi, là, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, mais bien _Naruto_ !

Je ne pouvais pas être plus rouge. Mon cœur se réveilla et se mit à taper si fort sur ma poitrine que ça m'en faisait mal. Mes jambes tremblèrent.

- Dis donc, lança le blond en descendant la marche et en s'approchant du comptoir derrière lequel je luttai pour rester debout. Il te va bien ce truc.

Je baissai la tête et pris les côtés de mon tablier pour le montrer.

- C'est un tablier, ce truc, murmurai-je.

- Oui, je sais. Mais il est grand sur toi, non ?

- Il euh… était à ma mère, bafouillai-je.

- C'est joli, en tout cas, dit-il simplement en se penchant pour s'accouder sur le comptoir et me regarder.

Toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent mon cerveau qui devint mou comme de la compote de pomme. J'étais droit comme un piquet, jouant avec le bout de mon t-shirt.

- Alors ? Tu as quel âge déjà ?

- M-moi ? répétai-je.

- Eh bien, oui, toi.

- Euh… 15 ans, marmonnai-je en me sentant ridicule: ma voix sonnait presque comme si je ne savais pas quel âge j'avais.

- Okay… Dit-il en souriant.

Pourquoi souriait-il comme si j'avais un nez de clown ? Et il me fixait aussi. Qu'avais-je de si intéressant ? Je n'étais pas aussi beau que lui, et pourtant je me sentais comme… Non. Je préférais ne pas me faire d'idées, je pourrais être déçu.

Un sourire s'étendit alors sur son visage d'apollon. Il pointa derrière moi en retenant un rire et quand je me retournai, je vis que de la vapeur s'échappait de mon chaudron. Mince ! Ça n'était plus de la simple vapeur, c'était de la fumée !

- Zut ! M'écriai-je en me précipitant pour le retirer du rond rouge du poêle.

Mais comme c'était bouillant et que je ne pris pas le temps d'enfiler les gants de cuisson, je me brûlai et, lâchant un cri, laissai tout retomber par terre et l'eau bouillante dans laquelle reposait les nouilles s'éclaboussa sur moi et je criai derechef en tombant par terre avec mes nouilles. Vraiment… quel gâchis !

- Hey ! s'écria Naruto et j'entendis le bruit de ses pas contourner le comptoir.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi humilié. J'étais là, misérablement étalé parmi des nouilles écrasés au sol, dans une marre d'eau bouillante, ma main brûlée me faisait souffrir et mon repas était fichu. J'étais trempé, en plus…

Naruto se pencha et me prit par le coude pour me relever. J'avais les yeux qui piquaient. Moi qui avais fait ça pour lui, parce qu'il aimait les ramens instantanées, maintenant il allait se marrer, penser que j'étais incapable de préparer à manger. Pourvu que mes larmes restent dans mes yeux, je ne me voyais pas pleurer devant lui !

Et mon cœur battant la chamade ne faisait que me rappeler à quel point j'avais l'air stupide en ce moment !

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il en cherchant mon regard.

- Je… j-je…

Il attrapa ma main et la regarda de près.

- Tu t'es brûlé. Viens, dit-il en me guidant jusqu'à l'évier.

Sa main autour de la mienne soulageait déjà ma blessure. Il ouvrit le robinet et passa ma main sous l'eau froide. Je fixai l'eau qui coulait sur ma peau, essayant d'oublier que son corps était presque collé au mien.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, murmurai-je.

- Je me suis déjà brûlé quand j'étais gosse, raconta-t-il et son sourire éternel me fit l'effet d'un baume sur ma brûlure.

- C'est vrai ? soufflai-je.

- Ouais, ça fait vachement mal mais il existe une crème créée spécialement pour apaiser la douleur.

- Ça reste marqué ? demandai-je timidement.

- Oui, mais dans ton cas ça guérira, dit-il en examinant ma main et je me rendis compte qu'il la tenait encore.

Je la retirai timidement et reculai. Sauf que mon pied glissa sur une poignée de nouille et, derechef, je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le plancher. Naruto se tourna vers moi, tenta de m'attraper mais c'était trop tard. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau… Je n'avais vraiment aucune chance, juste au moment où je commençai à être rassuré par Naruto, il fallait que je me remette les pieds dans les plats !

À ce moment-là, mon grand frère apparut dans la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce vacarme ? s'écria-t-il.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il éclata de rire.

- Putain Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? J'ai faim, moi !

Il continua de rire et mes yeux s'humidifièrent encore plus. J'aurais voulut que Naruto – qui me regardait encore, hésitant entre être solidaire ou rire avec mon frère – croit que mes larmes coulaient en ce moment parce que j'avais mal de ma chute, mais on ne pleurait pas autant pour si peu… Enfin, peut-être un enfant de 4 ans… mais pas à 15 ans…

Je me relevai rapidement, et bousculai Itachi pour me mettre à courir.

- Itachi, t'es vraiment con ! grognai-je au passage.

Je me jetai sur mon lit après avoir monté les escaliers. Mon cœur battait vite, j'étais essoufflé. Quelle honte… Je me sentais si stupide !

Je pris mon polochon et le serrai très fort contre moi, y enfouissant même mon visage pour pleurer librement. Maintenant c'était certain, Naruto allait croire que j'étais un bon à rien, qui pleurait comme un bébé à la moindre occasion, qui plus est !

Je m'endormis, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

- Hey, Sasuke, murmura une voix doucement, dans un tout petit chuchotis.

Une main douce se posa sur mon visage pour accompagner la voix et me caressa le front gentiment. Je gémis, puis me tournai sur le côté, encore tout bercé de sommeil. Je frissonnai de froid quand ma source de chaleur disparut. Qui avait enlevé mon doudou de sur moi?

J'ouvris avec difficulté mes yeux – mes paupières s'étaient collées l'une contre l'autre parce que je m'étais endormi en pleurant. La voix qui avait prononcé mon nom parla de nouveau, et un peu plus lucide cette fois, je la reconnus. C'était Itachi.

- Sasuke, lève-toi, tu ne peux pas dormir avec ces vêtements mouillés.

J'ouvris les yeux.

- Itachi, soufflai-je.

Puis les évènements me revinrent et je fronçai les sourcils tout en le repoussant.

- Va-t'en, baka !

- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Je me suis moqué de toi, et je n'aurais pas dû. Désolé, sincèrement.

Devant l'homme de mes rêves, en plus !

- …

- Sasuke, lève-toi et change de vêtements si tu veux te rendormir pour la nuit.

Je grognai et me redressai. Cependant, je fus trop rapide pour mon sang qui n'eut pas le temps de monter à mon cerveau et je vis de mignons petits points noirs. Je me levai ensuite, après avoir retrouvé l'équilibre et marchai vers ma commode. J'ouvris le premier tiroir et me prit un t-shirt ordinaire, de couleur noire, et je l'enfilai après avoir retiré l'autre encore humide de l'eau des nouilles qui m'était tombée dessus.

Je revis alors, le visage de Naruto au dessus de moi quand j'étais étalé par terre. Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- Itachi ? Demandai-je.

- Quoi ? Dit-il, assis sur mon lit.

- Ton ami… Il est parti ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Mais quelle heure est-il, enfin ?

- Presque 21 heures. Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps.

- Je vois… J'ai faim aussi.

Mon frère proféra un petit rire et à ce moment-là, Naruto entra dans la chambre.

- Alors Itachi, il est réveillé ton frangin ?

Il sourit lorsqu'il me vit.

- Eh ben, est-ce que ça va ? s'exclama-t-il en se permettant d'avancer dans ma chambre.

Je rougis d'autant plus: ma chambre, c'était mon chez-moi, mon antre, tout ce qui me représentait, et c'était un peu embarrassant de le savoir ici, entre ces quatre murs qui renfermaient tout ce que j'étais.

- O-oui, bégayai-je.

Évidemment, j'étais incapable de lui crier de sortir comme je le faisais souvent avec mon frère ou mon cousin.

- Okay alors, tant mieux, dit-il.

- Je suis désolé, continuai-je ne baissant la tête et ajustant mon t-shirt pour qu'il cache le haut de mes cuisses à découvert. J-je voulais préparer des ramens m-mais… J'ai tout renversé…

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, s'enquit Naruto. On a appelé un resto de ramens pour qu'ils nous en livrent. Tu dormais alors on t'en a laissé dans le frigo, t'auras qu'à te les chauffer. Tu viens, 'tachi ? Je suis prêt pour une nouvelle partie !

- Okay ! Cette fois, je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie !

En passant devant moi pour suivre son ami hors de ma chambre, mon frère se tourna pour me dire:

- Si t'as des devoirs, fais-les, Sasuke.

- Oui, papa, grognai-je.

Lorsqu'ils furent parti, je fermai la porte et me laissai glisser sur celle-ci jusqu'à être assis par terre. Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse et me serrai contre moi-même. Tous ces sentiments qui m'oppressaient… Je n'en pouvais plus. Jamais je n'aurai la force de lui avouer mon amour pour lui, et à cette simple idée, mon cœur s'emballait comme pour me dire " tout mais pas ça ! "

Je soupirai.

C'était un amour à sens unique, il vaudrait mieux que je me fasse une raison…

* * *

**Mardi 19 décembre, 8h12**

**Dans mon cours de français avec le professeur le plus ennuyant de la terre !**

_Kakashi Hatake est en effet le prof le plus ennuyant de la terre. En plus, on raconte qu'il est l'amant de notre prof d'anglais, Iruka Umino. Je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble, et pas parce qu'ils sont des hommes mais… Parce que je sais qu'ils font des … choses. Ils sont adultes après tout non ? C'est de cette façon que j'arrive à me faire rougir tout seul. En plus, Kakashi Hatake est tout de même bien foutu pour un homme de la trentaine. À le regarder et me dire qu'il fait __**ÇA**__ avec Iruka-senseï, un homme gentil et doux… __**ENFIN**__ !_

Je tournai la page de mon journal pour continuer d'écrire sur la suivante, mais une jeune fille venait d'arriver près de moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle portait des vêtements entièrement roses, avec les cheveux en prime de la même couleur. Elle souriait et me faisait un signe de main.

Je souris maladroitement en pointant la place libre à ma gauche. C'était ce qu'elle attendait, non ?

- Assieds-toi là, dis-je.

- Merci !

Elle prit sa place et déposa son sac – ROSE – par terre entre nos sièges. Puis elle releva la tête et les bras pour venir attacher sa crinière bien haute sur son crâne. Le visage dégagé, je pus ainsi voir qu'elle était jolie. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginez pas des trucs: j'étais toujours gay et amoureux de Naruto !

Je souris et me remis à écrire mais je n'avais pas inscrit un mot qu'elle commença la conversation.

- Je suis nouvelle ici, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Je tournai la tête de nouveau.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Sasuke.

- C'est un beau nom !

- Euh… M-merci.

- Tu peux me parler de l'école ?

Je relevai la tête – que j'avais inconsciemment baissée. Elle fixait Kakashi Hatake qui lui écrivait les notes de cours au tableau. Il était à peine 8h15, le cours n'était pas encore commencé et je soupirai à voir toutes ces notions… Sakura me ramena à elle et je me rendis compte – avec un petit sourire timide – que je m'étais une fois de plus perdu dans mes pensées.

- Il est sexy le prof, dit-elle avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre à sa première question.

- M-mais, il a 35 ans… dis-je, un peu intimidé par cette phrase si naturelle dans sa bouche.

Elle rigola et se tourna vers moi. Un sourire de prédateur était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Oui, je m'en doutais bien. Mais tu sais, Sasuke, continua-t-elle. J'aime les hommes plus vieux.

- P-pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha pour me confier un secret.

- Tu crois que j'irais me donner à un immature de 15 ans ? Sans te vexer, poursuivit-elle en attrapant affectueusement mon poignet.

- Je vois…

- Tu vois ? Répéta-t-elle.

- En faite je te comprends, repris-je.

Elle afficha un air surpris. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et mon cœur reprit de vitesse. Sakura était curieuse de savoir pourquoi je prétendais "comprendre". Elle me fixait, avide de connaître mon secret, souriant d'une façon étrange. Je me penchai pour lui dire, même si j'étais un peu hésitant, mais de toute façon, à qui allait-elle répéter cela après ? Elle était nouvelle… Et sans trop savoir pour quelle raison précise, j'avais envie de lui dire, de me libérer enfin de ce fardeau…

Je me penchai mais la cloche retentit et je sursautai.

- Hey, rigola-t-elle tout bas. Qu'allais-tu me dire à l'instant ?

Son sourire me fit un effet bizarre. Je n'avais jamais eut d'amis… et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être déjà complice avec elle, de la même façon dont je l'étais avec Itachi.

Les derniers élèves – qui déambulaient encore dans le corridor – entrèrent et prirent place alors que Kakashi Hatake ferma la porte.

Je me tournai vers Sakura.

- Je… Je te le dirai plus tard.

- Plus tard, promis, hein ? Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé et chaleureux et je restai là à la regarder les yeux grands ouverts, acquiesçant lentement.

Je n'y croyais pas: quelqu'un était venu me parler… J'avais l'habitude d'être rejeté et toujours seul. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un me voyait enfin. Je n'étais plus invisible !

Mon cœur battait d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas. Pas d'embarras, pas de gêne… Juste de soulagement… ou simplement parce que j'étais heureux et rassuré de ne pas être totalement seul finalement.

Le cours débuta et moi je replongeai dans mon journal. Je fixai un moment la page vierge avant d'appuyer mon poignet pour commencer à écrire.

_Il est exactement 8h20. Maintenant je comprends le sens de l'expression "Demain est un autre jour". Ma mère me disait toujours ça quand je passais mes soirées à pleurer pour ci ou pour ça quand j'étais gamin. Aujourd'hui est en effet un autre jour… Hier soir, je me suis sentit si humilié que j'en ai eut envie de mourir. Mais ce matin, ça va mieux je pense, et en plus, j'ai une amie. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à passer au travers de ce cours de français qui me donne envie de dormir, et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, ce midi, je pourrai déjeuner avec mon frère et ses amis donc… Avec lui… _

* * *

- Oh wow, Sasuke ! C'est qui lui, ce mec hyper canon ? s'écria une voix et je sursautai en me retournant.

J'étais à mon casier en train d'y ranger mes choses. Sakura avait vraiment l'allure d'une fille digne d'un film d'ado. En la regardant, même, j'étais intimidé: jupe très – et j'insistai sur le mot – courte, débardeur décolleté où on voyait un peu trop de son… buste, disons le comme ça, et le maquillage osé. Ses bras nus et ses jambes également à découvert étaient très provocateurs et je me sentais presqu'embarrassé de parler avec elle…

Pour l'instant, je me concentrai sur ce qu'elle venait juste de dire et tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle regardait. Je roulai des yeux.

- Tu parles du grand brun, là-bas ?

- Oui ! Nom de Dieu, quelle bombe !

- C'est mon frangin, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le casier voisin.

Sakura s'appuya à côté de moi et nous nous mîmes à discuter.

- Ton frangin ? s'étonna-t-elle. Eh ben, c'est vrai qu'il te ressemble à bien le regarder.

- On me le dit souvent, dis-je en baissant la tête, jouant avec le coin de mon livre de français.

Mes pieds étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Sakura était une fille intéressante, je me demandais pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec moi.

- Oh regarde, celui-là il est pas mal hein ?

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je crus laisser tomber tout ce que j'avais dans les mains: Naruto venait d'arriver auprès de mon frère et de leur petite bande. Il était en short, en camisole et en sueur… Même après ses entraînements, il était toujours aussi magnifique !

- Tu vois le roux qui vient de se joindre à eux ? Continua Sakura mais je ne l'entendais que d'une oreille. Eh bien, c'est mon frère.

Mon frère en avait de la chance d'être avec lui 24 heures sur 24… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce sourire si naturel me soit destiné.

- Il s'appelle Sasori et il a 17 ans.

J'entendais sa voix d'ici. Il rigolait avec ses amis, juste de l'autre côté du corridor. Sa voix qui me hantait, qui me possédait.

- Dis donc, Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

Le dernier mot me tira de mes rêveries et je tournai la tête vers ma nouvelle amie. J'avais sans doute l'étoffe d'un parfait idiot à ce moment-là, mais j'avais surtout les joues rouges.

- Q-quoi ?

Sakura me fixa quelques secondes. Je n'aurais pu dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle cherchait tant dans mon regard, mais ça me faisait un peu flipper car j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle devinait le plus profondément caché de mes secrets. Comme si dans mes yeux, étaient inscrits chacun des mots que j'écrivais dans mon journal.

- Oh je vois, souffla-t-elle sur un ton curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois, exactement ? répétai-je tout bas.

Je m'empressai de lui tourner le dos pour finir de ranger mes cahiers. La journée touchait à sa fin encore, et je n'avais pas pu déjeuner avec Naruto aujourd'hui. Il avait eut un entraînement. J'étais déçu, mais après tout, et j'en avais conscience, Naruto avait une vie bien chargée dans laquelle je ne figurais pas.

Je soupirai tristement.

- Sasuke ? Insista Sakura. Je crois avoir deviné.

- T'as le béguin pour mon frère ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet. C-Ce n'est pas grave, il n'a pas de petite amie, alors fonce !

- Je ne te parle pas de moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

- A-Ah bon ?

Je la regardai. Elle soupira en roulant ses émeraudes.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Naruto me faire un signe de la main alors qu'il tournait les talons pour partir avec ses amis. Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Mon visage changea du tout au tout et devint rouge pivoine. J'aurais pu m'évanouir, à ce moment précis. Il… m'avait… salué !

- Hé oh, la terre appelle Sasuke ! Rigola Sakura en claquant des doigts devant mon visage. Je suis nouvelle et on ne se connait que depuis aujourd'hui, mais même moi, une pure inconnue, peut le dire avec certitude, tu… es… dingue… de… ce… mec ! Continua-t-elle en séparant chaque syllabe.

- Mais non, soufflai-je en retournant à mon rangement. Je ne suis pas gay, de toute façon…

- Ça, c'est comme dire que la couleur de mes cheveux est discrète !

Je tournai mes pupilles vers elle. Elle souriait. J'étais découvert. Mon secret n'était plus un secret. Et comme pour l'afficher encore plus, mon journal, qui était en équilibre sur la tablette de mon casier, tomba et s'écrasa par terre, s'ouvrant sur la deuxième page: hier soir.

Sakura, intriguée, se pencha, le ramassa et se releva, les yeux rivés sur mes phrases. Je ne pouvais pas être plus écarlate.

- _Je ne peux toujours pas y croire ! Naruto et moi avons fait le chemin du retour ensemble ! J'étais si timide et stressé que…_, lit-elle.

- Tu te permets ! m'écriai-je, rouge de honte en reprenant mon journal si important, l'arrêtant dans sa lecture. C'est ma vie privée !

Je le mis dans mon sac et refermai rapidement la fermeture en faisant bien attention de ne pas me coincer l'écharpe comme hier.

Elle ricana et je grognai: comment pouvait-elle s'incruster comme ça dans mon intimité ?

Elle se pencha et me confia un secret, tout bas dans l'oreille:

- J'ai deux billets pour la partie de basket de ce soir, dit-elle. Tu voudrais venir voir ton beau chevalier sur le terrain ? Il doit être torride au jeu, en action… Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je devins cramoisi.

- T'es pas nette ! m'écriai-je. Comment peux-tu dire des choses si …

- Très peu catholique ? continua-t-elle à ma place.

Elle rigola.

- Mais voyons, Sasuke, nous ne sommes plus à l'âge de pierre. Ce n'est plus un secret que les hommes et les femmes ont envie de faire des choses comme ça. Enfin, moi j'aimerais bien avoir un de ces beaux joueurs de basket dans mon lit !

Elle pouvait bien plaisanter, moi je lui trouvais un air… de prédateur. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se les faire un après l'autre. J'avais des frissons partout sur mon corps.

Nous rentrâmes à pied, et elle me montra sa maison, sur la même rue en bas de la côte.

En attendant qu'Itachi rentre, je partis m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon sans ôter mes vêtements d'hiver, mon manteau, mon bonnet… et je repensai aux paroles de mon amie. Sakura avait tort: même si de nos jours, les adolescents ne pensaient qu'à une chose (le sexe), moi, je n'avais pas envie de mettre Naruto dans mon lit…

Je voulais plutôt le mettre dans mes bras et le serrer très fort.

* * *

**À Suivre... ! Merci pour les reviews du précédent ! ^^ Je mettrai rapidement les chapitres étant donné que cette fic est terminée. À quoi bon attendre? ^^**

**Jane !**


	3. Le Coeur, Impossible à Comprendre

CHAPITRE 3 – LE CŒUR, UN ORGANE VRAIMENT TRÈS IMPOSSIBLE À COMPRENDRE…

* * *

**19 décembre, 17h56.**

_Mon frère n'est toujours pas rentré de l'école. Je me demande où il est et ce qu'il fait. Je suis assis derrière ma table de travaille, et j'écris à la lueur de ma lampe… Dehors il fait déjà nuit. Comme c'est déprimant ! À peine six heures moins cinq…_

Je pris une pause. J'avais la joue callée dans ma paume et je fixais depuis quelques longues minutes, mon reflet dans le petit miroir sur patte posé sur la surface de mon bureau. Je n'ai décidément rien pour plaire… Qui voudrait de cette bouille enfantine ? Mon visage rond et pas du tout adulte ne plairait à personne ! Encore moins à lui, spécialement…

Je poussai un profond soupire.

_Quand est-ce qu'il disparaîtra de mes pensées ? C'est bizarre de le dire, mais aussi fort que je peux l'aimer et l'admirer, au fond, il m'énerve. Parce qu'il ne fait rien et pourtant il me met tout à l'envers, par un simple " salut " ou " au revoir ", par un simple regard ou sourire qui, pour lui, ne vaut que son sens propre. Il dit salut et au revoir à toutes ses connaissances matin et soir, il sourit et regarde tous ses amis, je ne suis que l'un d'eux, je ne suis pas spéciale… _

Un autre profond soupire. Je serrai mon crayon dans ma paume, et le bout de mon stylo créa une tâche d'encre. Pourquoi me sentais-je comme ça ? J'avais une boule dans la gorge, maintenant.

Je me ressaisis après m'être dit que c'était stupide que je me laisse démoraliser par un mec qui ne savait même pas que j'existais, et reprit possession de mon crayon qui glissait de ma main.

_Tu sais quoi, petit journal ? _Écrivis-je juste en dessous, après avoir sauté quelques lignes. _Je prends la décision, là, tout de suite, d'arrêter de rêvasser sur ce gars ! Il peut bien être beau et gentil, et intelligent et doué pour tout, il est comme les autres, un humain au même titre que moi, donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'arrête de me faire du mal parce qu'il ne me regarde pas comme je le voudrais. Oui, sérieusement, je préfère garder la tête haute. Ce sentiment qui me brûle à chaque fois qu'il me tourne le dos… C'est ridicule, totalement et complètement ridicule !_

Je posai mon stylo sur mon journal et tournai la tête vers ma porte ouverte qui donnait sur le couloir, quand j'entendis un bruit. C'était sûrement mon frère. Je souris et me remis à mon écriture.

_Je reviens plus tard, cher journal… Sois sage en mon absence ! _

Je fermai ensuite soigneusement mon livre et le rangeai en sécurité. Si quelqu'un mettait la main dessus, c'était comme si on m'ouvrait le corps. Les plus secrets de mes secrets y étaient inscrits, et c'était interdit à qui que ce soit !

Je descendis ensuite et rejoignis mon frère qui était au salon, déjà confortablement installé. Il avait les yeux fermés.

- Salut Itachi, dis-je en souriant.

Il ouvrit un œil et, me voyant, il sourit en retour.

- Salut p'tite tête, souffla-t-il.

- Hey !

Il partit d'un rire et moi, je me renfrognai.

- C'est pas drôle, grognai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Itachi continua de rire tout en se levant paresseusement du canapé. Il me fit face et me mit une petite claque gentille sur la joue.

- Bon, aller, il faut manger. J'ai un match de basket à 19 heures, on a à peine le temps de faire livrer quelque chose…

- Encore ? Je veux dire, hier…

Je m'interrompis quand il me lança un sourire moqueur.

- À qui la faute ?

Mes joues changèrent de couleur quand je me rappelais des évènements de la veille.

- La tienne ! m'écriai-je. C'était _ton_ tour de cuisine !

- Oui, bon, hier c'était hier, hein ?

- Ce soir c'est toi qui t'occupes de ça. De toute façon, j'ai pas faim.

Je lui tournai le dos pour retourner à ma chambre, mais mon frère m'interpella avant que je n'aie atteint la rampe de l'escalier.

- Attends, Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Dis-je en me tournant.

- T'es… sûr que tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'étonnai-je en ouvrant plus grand les yeux.

Il sembla hésiter.

- Je sais pas… T'as l'air… contrarié.

J'haussai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné ? Deviné que je suis fou de son meilleur ami et que j'ai vraiment été humilié hier soir ?

Non, je le cache assez bien, il ne devrait y avoir aucun doute. Je secouai donc la tête et esquissai un sourire convainquant.

- Je t'assure que ça va, dis-je. Numéro un !

Itachi hésitait entre sourire, rassuré que je montre un tel élan de joie tout à coup, et froncer les sourcils et m'accuser de mentir. Mais il ne fit aucune de mes prédictions et se contenta de sourire, un petit rictus en coin.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Nee, Sasuke, me rattrapa-t-il de nouveau quand je m'enlignai vers l'escalier.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai ramené un billet pour mon match de basket. Je me suis dit que ça t'ennuierait de rester ici toute la soirée jusque très tard…

- Dis plutôt que ça t'ennuierait _toi_ de me laisser tout seul ! Avoue-le, papa poule !

Je retins un petit rire amusé qui s'élevait au fond de ma gorge et j'aperçus Itachi rougir légèrement en roulant des yeux. D'un côté, ça m'amusait de le prendre au dépourvu à mon tour mais aussi, ça me touchait qu'il ait eut cette idée de m'inviter à le voir jouer, tout ça dans le but de m'éviter de rester seul.

Je m'avançai et le rejoignis sur le canapé. Je posai une main solide sur son épaule pour l'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans son embarras. Hier, c'était lui qui m'avait humilié, non ? Alors à mon tour !

- Bon okay, tu m'as eut. Oui, ça m'énerve que tu restes seul ici.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, tu sais.

- Je sais, mais depuis… Enfin !

- …

Je ne dis rien. Itachi avait gardé, comme moi, des séquelles de cette tragédie qui avait emmené nos parents. J'avais faillit y rester, moi aussi. Itachi était passé proche d'être complètement seul au monde. Je comprenais parfaitement le fait qu'il ait peur de ne pas avoir les yeux sur moi constamment. Qu'il ait peur de ne plus me voir, même si je suis en parfaite sécurité.

Je baissai la tête, et fixai les morceaux de bois morts et sombres dans le foyer. Pendant un instant, je crus revoir les flammes qui consumaient toute mon oxygène, je crus me retrouver de nouveau sous les débris, blessé et en manque d'air, suffoquant…

Je fermai les yeux alors que ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Mon frère eut tôt fait de me ramener au présent, en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules et me secouant, sinon, j'aurais pu hyper ventiler et étouffer.

En sursautant, je tournai la tête rapidement et croisai les billes noires inquiètes de mon frère.

- Ça va, Sasuke ?

Paniqué, je rebaissai les yeux et regardai mes mains se serrer et se desserrer. C'était encore une de mes hallucinations. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Doucement, ensuite, je recouvris mon souffle et Itachi m'attira contre lui pour me calmer.

La tête posée sur son épaule, j'écoutai le rythme doux et régulier du cœur de mon frère.

- Alors, tu vas venir ? demanda Itachi après un petit moment.

- Ouais, mais il va falloir que tu trouve quelqu'un d'autre à qui donner ton billet.

Je souris, et défaisant son étreinte en voyant que j'étais calmé, mon frère afficha une expression confuse et surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai déjà un billet.

- Ah ? Et peut-on savoir depuis quand tu t'intéresses au basket ?

Je rougis… Mince, quel idiot !

- Depuis que ton grand frère est dans l'équipe, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, m'exclamai-je ironiquement. Rêve toujours !

- Non mais sans blague, s'esclaffa-t-il. Toi qui préfères toujours rester cloitré dans ta chambre à écrire des tonnes et des tonnes de pages ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu as envie de voir un match de basket ?

- Eh bien…

Depuis que Naruto Uzumaki en est le capitaine !

- …En faite, me repris-je. C'est une amie qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner…

- Ah… Okay. Alors, on devrait y aller.

- C'est à 19 heures, non ?

- Oui, mais il faut bien manger un petit quelque chose avant. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'arrêter quelque part…

Un sourire immense naquit sur mes lèvres. Itachi avait touché juste: j'adorais aller manger au restaurant avec lui ! Il esquissa un sourire aussi large que moi et me prit dans ses bras quand je me jetai sur lui.

* * *

**19 décembre, 18h43**

**Au restaurant, avec Itachi…**

_Oula ! Je suis plein… J'ai trop mangé. Heureusement que c'est pas moi qui s'en vais jouer au basket, j'en serais déjà malade. Mais ça en vaut la peine car le dîner était trop bon… Délicieux à souhait !_

_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais manger dans un restaurant avec Itachi, j'ai toujours adoré ça. Avant, on y allait avec papa et maman, ils nous payaient toujours le gros luxe, le restaurant cinq étoiles avec des mets cuisinés par les plus grands cuisiniers de tout les temps… Enfin, les choses ont changées aujourd'hui. Itachi n'a pas les même moyens mais ça reste la même chose: un petit dîner ensemble, entre frères, j'adore ça. _

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu traînes toujours ce journal ?

Je levai la tête, juste après avoir terminé d'écrire la dernière phrase. Itachi revenait à peine de la caisse, où il avait payé l'addition. Je lui souris en cachant mon dit journal sous mes bras que je croisai. Un sourire innocent et bien trop niais pour que mon frère ne se pose pas de questions à savoir pourquoi je le cachai si rapidement, s'étendit sur mon visage.

Et en effet, il fronça les sourcils, debout devant la table.

- Pourquoi tu le caches comme ça ?

- Parce que je veux pas que tu le lise !

- Oui, ça j'avais comprit, élucida-t-il. Mais _pourquoi_ ? Aurais-tu des choses à cacher à ton grand frère, Sasuke ?

- Qui sait, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je me penchai en mettant ma main libre en paravent pour éviter qu'il voie ce que j'écrivis.

_Bon, cher journal, je crois que c'est tout pour le restaurant. Je ne pourrai pas écrire pendant le match, mais je suis totalement impatient de le voir ! Je te raconterai tout une fois rentrée ce soir, je compte bien ne pas le lâcher des yeux, ce capitaine ! Aller, bonne soirée…_

Je fermai ensuite mon journal, habitué à cette manœuvre. Je le mis rapidement dans la grande poche de mon manteau. Je cachai mes mains dans mes gants et souris à mon frère qui lui, me fixait toujours avec les yeux plissés, comme un espion qui cherchait à comprendre le comment du pourquoi. Hélas, j'étais une petite bête bien difficile à comprendre !

- On y va ? demandai-je. Sinon on sera en retard.

Il regarda sa montre et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Wow ! Tu as raison Sasuke. On va être en retard !

Il releva ensuite la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- En route !

J'acquiesçai et m'empressai de suivre mon grand frère quand il fonça vers la sortie. Dehors il faisait froid, on se les gelait, mais heureusement que le lycée n'était qu'à quelques rues d'ici. J'avais mon écharpe qui voletait au vent parce que mon frère courrait. Je le suivais avec peine: je n'étais pas un joueur de basket moi ! Et il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que mon journal ne tombe pas de ma poche.

Après quelques minutes de course, je vis – enfin ! – apparaître le lycée au bout de la rue. Itachi s'arrêta au bout du trottoir, laissant les voitures passer. Je le rejoignis, déjà essoufflé.

- Tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse ou alors le respect de m'attendre, grognai-je en m'appuyant sur mes genoux.

Itachi éclata de rire, posant sa main sur mon bonnet pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux à travers celui-ci. Je grognai derechef en poussant sa main.

- Un peu d'endurance, Sasuke !

- Parle pour toi !

- Aller, c'est repartit !

Je levai les yeux en voyant que le feu avait changé de rouge à vert. Je roulai des yeux en soupirant et partit à la suite de mon frère.

Arrivés près des portes du lycée, nous croisâmes quelques connaissances, surtout des amis de mon frère. Il était tellement différent de moi: en commençant par être une « bombe », comme l'avait dit Sakura, il était populaire et adulé par tout le monde. Par Naruto aussi… Moi, l'exact opposé. Pas d'amis, seul dans son coin à causer avec son journal.

Je sursautai quand une masse se fit presser contre mon épaule.

- Salut, Sasuke !

Je tournai la tête.

Sakura était là, habillée – pour une fois – en conséquence: un jolie manteau rose très pâle, un foulard ligné blanc et rose magenta. Ses cheveux, sous son bonnet blanc, voletaient au vent de l'hiver. Je lui souris. Elle était mignonne et donnait l'air d'avoir 15 ans comme ça.

- Salut, dis-je gentiment.

- Tu me présentes ton amie, Sasuke ? s'enquit, amusé, mon frère.

Je me tournai vers lui, souriant du regard très provocateur que Sakura lui lança quand il s'approcha de nous.

- Euh, oui, obéis-je. Itachi, c'est Sakura, elle est nouvelle.

- Sakura Haruno, précisa-t-elle en attrapant la main que mon frère lui tendait.

- Haruno ? S'étonna Itachi. Tu es donc la sœur du nouveau ?

- Oui, en effet, je suis la sœur de Sasori.

- Hey ben, dit mon frère. Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout !

- D'accord, dit-elle en faignant être timide. Je le prends comme un compliment.

Car Sakura, et même si je ne la connaissais que depuis aujourd'hui, était tout sauf timide. J'en savais suffisamment sur elle pour pouvoir le dire !

En rougissant, m'ayant rappelé qu'elle avait lu une partie de mon journal, je détournai le regard quand mon frère se tourna vers moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie, Sasuke !

- Sakura n'est pas ma petite amie ! m'écriai-je.

- Oui, c'est ça, rigola mon frère. C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de l'accompagner à un match de basket alors que tu déteste ça ?

Sakura me sourit, amusé et je rougis d'autant plus. Elle savait pourquoi je voulais tant voir cette fichue partie. Et l'objet de toutes mes pensées apparut alors derrière Itachi. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

S'appuyant nonchalamment sur l'épaule de mon frère, Naruto me fit un énorme sourire et je crus m'évanouir sur place.

- Qui est la petite amie de Sasuke ? Lança-t-il. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes. Quand Naruto tourna les yeux vers Sakura, et qu'il la regarda en se disant qu'elle était ma petite amie, j'aurais voulut lui hurler le contraire. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il pensait ça, non mais quel imbécile ! Ne sait-il donc pas qu'il ne faut pas croire toutes les sottises que dit mon grand frère ? Itachi baka baka baka !

- Non, c'est un malentendu, marmonnai-je mais avec mon cœur qui me donnait du fil à retordre, c'était assez difficile de placer deux mots l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Sakura rigola tout doucement, puis elle vint passer son bras autour de mes épaules. J'avais, à l'instant, le regard d'un tueur. QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAISAIT, NOM DE DIEU ?

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est mon petit ami ! On a eut le coup de foudre dès qu'on s'est vus !

- Q-quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

Mon cœur se fendit en deux: le visage de Naruto venait de perdre son sourire. D'un coup ! Pourquoi ?

Itachi, lui, souriait largement.

- Tu deviens un homme, mon petit Sasuke, tu deviens un homme, rigola-t-il.

- Ouais bon, marmonna Naruto en me tournant le dos. Tu viens Itachi ? La partie va commencer bientôt.

Puis ils partirent tous les deux.

J'étais anéantit. Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ?

Alors que les gens entraient dans l'école à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, pour ne pas rater la partie qui était sur le point de commencer, je sentis chaque partie de mon corps se briser en petit morceaux. Quelle était cette expression sur le visage de Naruto quand Sakura s'était dit ma petite amie ? Tout d'un coup, son sourire ne brillait plus, tout d'un coup il avait eut un regard dur et déçu en même temps. Peut-être qu'il avait le béguin pour Sakura… Pas pour moi en tout cas, ça c'était impossible !

Je me retournai alors vers Sakura, toujours souriante à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? m'écriai-je.

Elle n'était pas effrayée par ma colère soudaine. Elle n'en était même pas surprise, elle ne faisait que me sourire.

- Eh bien, quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais fou amoureux de lui.

- Oui, justement ! Et tu viens de détruire toutes mes chances avec lui, idiote !

Merde, non ! Maintenant j'avais les yeux qui me piquaient. Pour être pathétique, il n'y avait pas mieux que moi, je vous le dis !

Je baissai la tête, et me frottai discrètement les yeux.

Sakura poussa un soupire et je m'en sentis d'autant plus ridicule.

- Ne pleure pas pour ça, dit-elle doucement. J'ai fait ça pour toi.

- Quoi ? grognai-je en la regardant. Tu veux plutôt dire que tu as fait ça pour te moquer de moi !

- Non, écoute. Tu sais, les mecs sont vraiment spéciaux. Ils n'ont pas la même façon que nous de montrer qu'ils sont amoureux. Tu as vu sa tête quand j'ai dit que tu étais mon petit ami ? Il a été carrément pris de court !

- Je ne te suis pas, soufflai-je, les larmes déjà séchées par le froid sur mes joues.

Sakura s'approcha de moi et me mit une petite claque gentille sur ma joue.

- Quand un mec fait cette tête, c'est qu'il est frustré ! Et pourquoi serait-il frustré, à ton avis ?

- P-parce que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ?

Une nouvelle claque, cette fois un peu plus fort.

- Aye ! criai-je. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf, Sasuke ? Fais-moi confiance. Je sais mieux que quiconque comment le cerveau des hommes fonctionnent ! Comment leurs cœurs aussi fonctionnent.

Le mien fit un nouveau bond.

- J'ai eut beaucoup de petits amis dans mon ancien lycée. J'ai donc de l'expérience avec eux. Je sais quand ils sont intéressés à quelqu'un…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! lançai-je. Il n'est pas intéressé à moi, il ne le sera jamais, alors tu veux arrêter avec tes idées saugrenues ? Ça me ferait moins de mal !

Sur ce, je la contournai pour continuer mon chemin. J'entrai dans l'école et fus bien vite réchauffer. J'étais frigorifié. Dans ma poche, j'attrapai mon billet, frôlant au passage mon journal et une envie démesurée me prit de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour écrire mes émotions qui, en ce moment, m'oppressaient plus que jamais. Je montrai mon billet au gardien placé à l'entrée du gym et m'enfonçai dans la masse de personne présente. Maintenant, où aller ? Où m'asseoir ? Les estrades étaient bondés de monde… je ne savais pas où était ma place.

Je fis bien vite demi-tour. Je me mis à marcher vite dans les couloirs, cherchant la salle de bain. Je poussai la porte lorsque trouvée et me réfugiai dans une cabine. Est-ce que je devais croire Sakura ? Ce qu'elle disait frôlait la folie, mais la vérité aussi. J'avais beau avoir des hallucinations de temps en temps – sûrement parce que j'étais fou à lier – j'avais bien vu l'étrange expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Naruto quand Sakura avait dit être ma petite amie. Pourquoi aurait-il eut une réaction si brusque si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était déçu ? Mais me dire qu'il m'aimait bien, c'était espérer trop fort. Et ça faisait mal, ça faisait toujours mal parce que tôt ou tard la réalité m'exploserait en pleine face.

Je sortis mon journal, assoiffé de mots qui me réconforteraient, mais un bruit se fit entendre en écho dans la salle de bain. Un bruit de pas, plusieurs pas. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer… Plusieurs personnes plutôt. Une voix apeurée me vint aux oreilles, accompagnée de voix plus graves, qui riaient en chœur, qui se moquaient de quelqu'un, à bien y comprendre…

Je rangeai lentement mon journal.

- A-arrêtez ! s'écria un garçon.

Je m'approchai et posai mon œil sur la fissure de la porte de ma cabine. J'y aperçus trois brutes, trois colosses vraiment imposants. Le genre de gars qu'on n'a pas envie d'énerver… Puis un garçon plus petit – la différence était fragrante. Il reculait jusqu'à être collé au mur. Apparemment, ces gars l'intimidaient. Je sais ce que c'était. Au collège, on me faisait la même chose tout le temps ! On ne me laissait jamais tranquille.

Je revins, cela dit, au présent en voyant que ce garçon semblait réellement effrayé. Par la fissure de la porte, je ne voyais que très flou, et donc, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

- Aller, file-nous ton argent et on te laisse tranquille !

Un rire pervers s'étala dans toute la pièce. J'en frissonnai. Le garçon qui était victime de harcèlement ne semblait pas sur le point de se laisser faire car je l'entendis s'écrier, non sans gêne:

- Aller tous vous faire foutre ! Je ne vous donnerai, rien, et même si j'avais de l'argent, vous n'auriez rien !

- Il en a dedans le petit, rigola l'un des trois gros tas de graisse.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'aime moi !

- Pervers ! Dégage, laisse-moi tranquille !

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, pour masquer ma respiration. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à me faire massacrer pour avoir assister à un massacre. Je levai mes jambes pour les croiser et ainsi les cacher, mais dans ma manœuvre, je laissai malencontreusement tomber mon journal par terre dans un bruit qui résonna longuement dans la salle de bain.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un petit « oups ! » m'échappa.

Je ne bougeai plus.

- Hey bien, on dirait qu'on en a trouvé un deuxième !

Un nouveau rire. Merde, de merde ! J'étais mal barré, là.

- Bon, arrête, s'écria un autre. J'ai pas envie de m'attirer des histoires. Et puis le match va commencer. On devrait y aller.

- M'ouais, grogna le premier. Aller, on se barre.

- Et ne revenez pas ! cria le garçon.

Les pas s'éloignèrent, leurs rires aussi. Je me penchai pour ramasser mon journal. Sa voix s'éleva:

- Tu peux sortir, maintenant !

Je me mis sur mes pieds et ouvris lentement la porte de la cabine. Ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Un jeune garçon d'environ mon âge, avec de longs cheveux blonds qui étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Il avait une peau très pâle et qui semblait douce, ainsi que deux billes bleues aquatiques. Il avait l'étoffe d'un ange… Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il était magnifique, semblait frêle et fragile, mais fort en même temps.

Il me fixa avec des yeux durs, les sourcils froncés. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je serrai mon journal contre moi.

- E-Est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je d'une voix piteuse.

- Visiblement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Grogna-t-il en ouvrant les bras et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Sur la peau de ses bras, que je voyais par les trous sur ses manches, il y avait des égratignures, des coupures et du sang. Je me rendis aussi compte qu'il avait plusieurs marques comme celles-ci un peu partout sur son corps, plus particulièrement sur les bras et les jambes. Une petite écorchure sur sa joue saignait à peine.

Je m'avançai, affolé.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il me tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le comptoir.

- Trop tard pour me proposer de l'aide, marmotta-t-il en ouvrant le robinet de l'eau qu'il laissa couler sur son bras qu'il dénuda.

Du sang coula dans l'évier et je ravalai ma salive. Que diable pouvait-il lui être arrivé ? J'avançai tout de même vers lui.

- Est-ce que… ces gars te font… toujours ça ?

Il nettoya ses plaies sans me porter la moindre attention. Je me pinçai les lèvres.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je restai planté là. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de me parler ni même de savoir que j'étais là. Mais pourtant je ne bougeais pas. Je regardai ses mains tremblantes frotter avec du savon ses blessures. Il gémissait tout bas, grognant et se plaignant de la douleur.

Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers moi brusquement, remontant ses manches.

- T'es toujours là ?

- Je…

- Pas besoin de te chercher des excuses, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Et le coup du journal qui tombe pour attirer l'attention de ces mecs, franchement, c'était minable. J'ai pas demandé qu'on me vienne en aide.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! m'écriai-je quand il commença à partir vers la sortie.

Il se retourna, mais ne dit rien. Il resta un moment près de la porte à me regarder. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais troublé par son visage, qui renfermait une expression bizarre, perdue entre tristesse, colère et haine.

Je balbutiai:

- Je m'appelle Sasuke !

- Ça m'est égal, lâcha-t-il et dans la seconde, il disparut.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Bon, il me déteste et on ne se connait pas. Génial !

Je me mis à faire quelques pas, quand une voix aiguë que je connaissais bien résonne.

- Sasuke ? T'es là ?

Je soupirai, reconnaissant Sakura. Elle entra alors dans la salle de bain et, voyant que j'étais face à l'entrée, elle afficha un air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Rien, murmurai-je. Rien du tout.

- Ahh…

- …

- Écoute, Sasuke, désolée pour tout à l'heure. Mais je pense sincèrement que Naruto t'aime bien, pour avoir eut cette expression sur son visage.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

- Tu sais quoi, Sakura, j'en ai marre…

- Quoi ?

- Je m'en fous, finalement, qu'il m'aime bien ou pas.

Je m'avançai et passai devant elle.

- On y va ? La partie doit être commencée.

- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle après m'avoir regardé bizarrement comme si j'étais un animal de foire. Allons-y.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était assis sur le banc, parmi les autres joueurs. La partie venait à peine de commencer et il était nerveux. C'était sa première partie en tant que capitaine. Le gymnase était bondé de presque toute l'école, parents, élèves, professeurs… En balayant les gradins des yeux, il se rendit compte que le petit frère d'Itachi n'était nulle part en vue.

Habituellement, il le voyait tout de suite. Sasuke avait un petit quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres et Naruto avait toujours le repérer dans la masse bien qu'il soit, de nature discrète. En étant aussi nerveux, le blond était également frustré. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le décevait autant que ça que Sasuke soit reparti ? Lui qui pensait qu'il viendrait le voir jouer. Il avait ressentit la même chose toute à l'heure, quand cette fille aux cheveux roses l'avait pris par les épaules pour leur dire qu'elle était sa petite amie.

- Tchk. Même pas vrai, d'abord, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Sasuke vaut mieux que cette petite garce.

- À qui tu parles ? s'exclama Sasori en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- À personne, sourit le blond, peu désireux que son nouvel ami sache ce qu'il pensait de sa sœur.

- Okay, comme tu veux, rigola le rouquin en levant le regard vers le terrain.

- Alors, finalement, t'es venu ? Constata Naruto.

- Ouais. J'étais capitaine de mon équipe dans mon ancien lycée.

- C'est vrai ? Bah, tu risques pas de l'être ici, mec, se moqua gentiment Naruto.

- Ha, ha, ha, très amusant Naruto.

Sasori se pencha, essoufflé car il revenait tout juste du terrain, le coach ayant fait un échange, et prit sa bouteille d'eau. Il en but rapidement avant de se retourner vers son nouvel ami.

- Je suis pas mal, hein ? Tu regrettes pas de m'avoir pris tout de suite dans l'équipe ?

- Sasori, fit Naruto fermement. Crois-le ou non, j'ai un don pour reconnaître les joueurs de basket. J'ai juste besoin de regarder quelqu'un pour savoir s'il sait jouer ou pas…

- Ouais, et moi je suis Jésus.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Sasori. Seulement si tu gardes tes mains loin de ma sœur, on s'entend ?

- La petite aux cheveux roses ? T'inquiètes.

_J'ai déjà l'œil sur quelqu'un d'autre_, pensa Naruto malgré lui.

- Oï ! Naruto ! s'écria une voix grave.

Naruto releva la tête vers le coach qui lui faisait signe que c'était son tour. Naruto tapota l'épaule de Sasori et se précipita sur le terrain, sans trop savoir pourquoi une personne en particulier occupait ses pensées, ni pourquoi il aurait aimé qu'il le voit jouer…

* * *

**à Suivre..**

**Review?**


	4. Un Rêve Devenu Réalité

CHAPITRE 4 – UN RÊVE DEVENU RÉALITÉ !

* * *

J'ai tout de même finit par suivre Sakura jusqu'au gymnase où elle m'a attrapé la main pour qu'on se faufile tous les deux parmi les spectateurs. Une fois assis, j'ai pu observer avec une meilleure vue la partie de basket qui était déjà commencée. J'étais ni trop haut dans les gradins ni trop loin, je voyais parfaitement l'action et Naruto était magnifique, comme toujours. Il jouait comme un chef, ou non, plutôt comme un _capitaine_. Et même si je m'étais promis d'arrêter de me faire du mal pour lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en total admiration. Sakura affichait un sourire tendre en me voyant moi et mes yeux doux rivés vers ce grand blond au milieu du terrain.

La partie allait de bon train. La foule était dynamique, les gens criaient pour encourager notre équipe, et j'étais fier de me compter parmi eux. Je n'étais certes pas assez courageux pour me lever debout et faire la vague mais j'applaudissais avec joie quand un panier était marqué, et j'avais un sourire de dix kilomètres sur le visage. Mais ça, c'était sûrement parce que j'étais en mesure d'admirer mon blond sans que ça paraisse bizarre ou déplacer.

- Alors, Sakura ? Tu me présentes pas ton nouvel ami ?

Lorsque cette voix – féminine – se fit une place dans mon cerveau, et que j'eus bien saisit que c'était le nom de mon amie qu'elle venait de prononcé, je me tournai, curieux, vers la source de ce son. Deux jeunes filles arrivaient de la direction opposée à moi et vinrent s'asseoir aux deux bancs libres à mes côtés. Sakura tourna la tête vers elles et je restai pantois. Nouvelle et déjà elle avait plusieurs amis ?

J'aimerais connaître son secret… J'étais dans ce lycée depuis mon entrée l'année dernière et jamais personne ne s'était approché de moi, pas plus que moi je m'étais approché des autres… J'avais un handicap social, fallait croire. Je repoussais les gens, mais c'était différent avec Sakura. Elle m'avait adressé la parole si naturellement, chose que personne n'avait encore jamais fait, et c'était ce qui faisait que je l'aimais déjà beaucoup, cette fille. Même si elle avait probablement détruite toutes mes chances avec Naruto. Mais bon… Qui avait dit que j'_avais_ des chances, de toute façon ? Ça se trouve, il est hétéro à cent pour cent…

- Oui, s'enquit Sakura. Tenten, Ino, voici Sasuke !

La brunette qui s'appelait Tenten selon Sakura, me sourit gentiment alors que la blonde – qui j'imaginais logiquement comme étant Ino – en fit de même.

- Il est mignon, dis donc !

- Oui t'as raison, Ino, fit Sakura en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Étourdi, je tournai mes yeux obscurs vers elle et elle rigola à mon air confus.

- Mais, désolée les filles, son cœur est déjà prit !

Tenten imita un air déçu alors qu'Ino s'écria:

- Quoi ? Qui est cette garce qui m'a encore piqué un beau mec !

Sakura étouffa un rire alors que Tenten regardait la partie.

- Eh bien, Ino, c'est moi ! s'exclama Sakura, en refermant sa prise autour de mes épaules et, cette fois, c'en fut trop.

Je me levai brusquement. La blonde et la rosée sursautèrent alors que la brunette ne nous portait même plus attention, plongée dans la partie et j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire pareille. Mais mon corps avait bougé tout seul, j'en avais assez qu'elle se prenne pour ma petite amie, nom de Dieu ! En plus, elle savait pertinemment – elle était bien la seule dans ce monde – que si j'étais fou amoureux de quelqu'un, c'était pas d'elle, ça, c'est certain !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda doucement Ino en attrapant mon poignet.

- R-rien, marmonnai-je quand je me rendis compte que j'étais debout alors que tout autour les gens étaient assis.

Je devins rapidement écarlate et sur le banc des joueurs, Naruto posa ses yeux sur moi. Les miens s'écarquillèrent. Il m'avait remarqué ! J'avais l'air d'un parfait idiot, et pour me caler encore plus dans ce profond océan d'embarras dans lequel je me noyais en ce moment, je fis un petit et timide signe de la main pour le saluer.

Sakura souffla à mes côtés.

- Oh là, là !

- Quoi ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Se surprit Ino qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

Je me rasseyais rapidement, des frissons me parcourant tout le corps. Ino se pencha vers moi mais pour pouvoir mieux bavarder avec Sakura qui était à ma gauche.

- Ino, tu ne l'as pas remarqué, voyons ? Mon petit Sasuke est raide dingue d'un mec de 17 ans !

Je grimaçai, mais ne dis rien pour autant : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Elle le disait comme si c'était un crime, et je reportai mon attention vers Tenten, qui restait silencieuse en regardant avec passion le match.

- Sasuke ! S'écria Sakura en me bousculant.

Je retournai la tête vers elle, de nouveau étourdi.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je.

- Ino connaît très bien Naruto, elle pourrait t'aider à t'approcher de lui…

Ce fut plus fort que moi, et encore une fois, ma tête fit un bond de côté. Ino souriait l'air de dire " eh oui, j'ai mes sources ! ". Je frissonnai mais me reprit bien vite en gardant mon sang froid. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un petit gamin qui arrive du collège et qui ne sait rien, qui ne fait que fantasmer sur un plus vieux. Hors ce n'était pas mon cas: et en regardant de nouveau le blond, je me le répétai une millionième fois. J'étais amoureux de lui et non pas de son physique !

- Je connais aussi bien Naruto que toi, marmonnai-je.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Ino.

- Hé, tu m'avais pas dit ça, se vexa Sakura.

- On s'est rencontré ce matin, dis-je en me tournant vers elle, esquissant un sourire amusé et elle passa de boudeuse à souriante.

Puis elle éclata de rire en posant son doigt sur ma joue.

- Tu marques un point !

- Alors ? Continua Ino et je la regardai – décidément, j'avais vraiment le tournis là. T'as déjà tenté quelque chose, puisque tu le connais bien ?

- Non, jamais, murmurai-je.

- Eh bien ! S'écria la blonde. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, dis-moi ?

- R-rien, en faite je…

Les deux filles m'écoutaient en silence. Mes mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. J'avais peur de dire – et pourquoi, ça, je l'ignorais – que la raison pour laquelle je n'essayais pas de l'approcher était aussi simple que: j'étais timide. Et aussi parce que j'ignorais s'il était gay ou pas, s'il m'aimait bien ou pas du tout… J'avais peur de plusieurs choses, et tout semblait m'empêcher de me confesser un jour…

Je chassai cette idée terrifiante et revins au présent en tricotant avec mes doigts, je balbutiai:

- Il est le meilleur ami de mon frère…

- Une raison de plus ! Me sourit Ino en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse. Donc j'imagine qu'il passe du temps chez toi ?

J'acquiesçai, plongeant dans ses billes bleues azurs.

- Il faut absolument que tu tentes quelque chose ! Sasuke, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Sakura.

- O.K., stop ! m'écriai-je en mettant mes mains devant elles pour calmer leurs ardeurs. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à rien ! Et je déteste qu'on m'oppresse !

J'étais presque sur le point de réellement paniquer, tellement que Tenten tourna la tête vers nous l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la partie. Je remis moi aussi mon regard sur le terrain. Je cherchai Naruto qui était en train de courir à la suite de celui qui avait le ballon: mon frère.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres quand mon frangin fit une passe à Naruto qui s'arrêta sur place, se positionnant pour lancer. Et mes yeux suivirent le ballon jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'anneau orangé. Tout le monde autour de moi s'éleva en même temps et je sautai aussi sur mes pieds en applaudissant. Tenten en fit de même et elle me regarda en riant, me faisant le signe de la victoire. Je sentis l'adrénaline du moment et j'eus envie de me remettre à sauter, mais quelque chose se passa alors sur le terrain qui me terrifia: un joueur de l'autre équipe – assez costaud cela dit – s'élança vers Naruto, qui lui avait les bras levés, heureux de son panier.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! m'écriai-je, le cœur battant la chamade.

Ce gars venait de se jeter sur Naruto, l'attrapant par le col de son maillot. Et sur le terrain, la pagaille commença. Ils étaient mauvais perdants, ces joueurs, nom de Dieu ! Naruto ne se laissa, bien sûr, pas faire. Il en vint au poing pour se débarrasser de ce con, et mon cœur battait très vite, j'avais peur de ce qui allait s'en suivre. Je détestais la violence, ça me faisait mal de l'intérieur. Surtout quand Naruto en était au centre. Sakura sentit mon malaise car elle se leva pour mettre sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ils sont bornés ces cons, dit-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle, quittant un instant cette scène horrible des yeux.

- Tu les connais ?

- Oui, ce sont des gars avec qui j'allais dans mon ancien lycée.

- Alors dis-leur d'arrêter !

- Sasuke, intervint Ino en se levant aussi. Calme-toi, tu veux…

- Non !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait en ce moment, surtout pour moi: mes jambes m'amenèrent d'elle-même sur le terrain. Je descendis rapidement les estrades en bousculant celui qui était dans mon chemin. J'entendais des trucs comme " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, celui-là ? ", mais je m'en fichais pas mal, plus rien ne comptait maintenant, car cette brute venait de frapper Naruto au visage !

Je sautai les quatre dernières marches des gradins et atterrit face contre terre sur le terrain – c'était à prévoir, mais ma douleur ne comptait pas, je ne la ressentais qu'à moitié. Ma chute alerta, évidemment, mon frère qui, dans la bataille, me remarqua. Il poussa un joueur qui s'était jeté sur lui et m'appela.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Je me relevai et fonçai droit devant, vers Naruto, ignorant les remarques de mon frère. La brute qui tenait encore Naruto par le col lui asséna un nouveau coup et je vis du sang jaillir. Un hurlement m'échappa et je me jetai sur ce colosse, le tirant vers l'arrière de toutes mes forces. De nouveau, des remarques s'élevèrent dans la foulée. " Regardez le petit ! Il va se faire massacrer s'il reste là ! " Et mon frère qui m'appelait malgré les brutes qui s'en prenaient aussi à lui, et à toute l'équipe. Une bataille générale s'était déclarée, et je ne savais trop pourquoi ça avait rapidement dégénéré comme ça. Je me fichais des remarques qu'on faisait sur moi, je me fichais de n'avoir aucune chance et de risquer le bain de sang, je voulais juste protéger mon frère et Naruto.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ! s'écria ce dernier. Dégage de là !

Trop tard, la brute se tourna vers moi et me poussa facilement en grognant un:

- Écoute-le, microbe, bouge de là !

Et comme si, en effet, j'étais un piètre microbe, je me vis faire un joli vol plané jusqu'à au moins trois mètre derrière. Je me retrouvai à terre avec la tête violemment fracassée. J'eus la vision floue un petit moment et tout le paysage tournait soudainement, alors que des voix semblaient vouloir m'atteindre. Mon prénom, prononcé ou plutôt hurlé par mon frère, et la voix de Naruto aussi… Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'il me disait…

- Sasuke ? Appela de nouveau mon frère.

Je me relevai doucement, avec misère, et mis une main derrière mon crâne. Pas de sang, ouf ! Encore chanceux.

La foule semblait suspendu à une corde, tous et toutes en train de fixer la scène comme si c'était un film de science fiction. J'entendis les coachs des deux équipes mettre fin à ces bagarres d'un coup de sifflet puis de deux, de vingt, de cent… J'avais mal à la tête.

- On reprend la partie ! Cria l'arbitre.

- Uzumaki ! Hurla le coach de notre école. Tu es suspendu pour deux semaines pour avoir commencé les hostilités !

- Quoi ? Se justifia le blond alors que mon frère m'aida à me relever. Mais c'est injuste, c'est ce con qui m'a sauté dessus !

J'aurais voulut m'interposer pour dire que j'étais témoin, que j'avais tout vu et que Naruto n'avait rien fait, mais mes jambes flageolantes étaient encore faibles. Je n'avais pas récupéré encore toute ma lucidité.

Le coach de l'autre équipe en fit de même avec le joueur qui avait bousculé Naruto le premier et Itachi me guida jusqu'à la sortie du gym. Il m'appuya au mur doucement.

- Reste là, okay ? Tranquille, cette fois ! me prévint-il. C'est quoi ces manières de débarquer sur le terrain et de te mêler des bagarres ?

Je ne dis rien. Les mots restaient mêlés dans ma bouche. Je n'étais pas encore remit du choque.

Itachi retourna jouer et Naruto passa en coup de vent devant moi pour quitter le gym, fulminant. Mes yeux le suivirent comme s'il était mon oxygène. Je poussai les lourdes portes qui venaient de se refermer derrière lui et accourus dans le couloir pour le rejoindre.

- N-Naruto, attends !

Il se retourna, surpris de me voir et s'arrêta. Son expression changea alors, passant de colérique à doux et… indéchiffrable.

J'étais essoufflé de cette petite course et aussi de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hey, dit-il gentiment. Ça va ?

- J-je… Oui… et toi ?

- Oh, super ! grogna-t-il sarcastiquement en marchant vers moi, voyant que je m'étais arrêté au milieu du couloir. Je viens d'être suspendu pour deux semaines parce qu'un gros tas de graisse m'a agressé !

Je ne dis rien, baissai les yeux, réalisant qu'il était en sueur et en maillot de basket devant moi ! Il se calma éventuellement et souffla un bon coup.

- Bon, il faut que je me calme, moi, soupira-t-il.

- Hm… fis-je tout bas.

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? T'es fou ? Ce mec aurait pu te tuer.

- Je…

- Tu quoi ? Répéta-t-il en se penchant vers moi, faisant un nouveau pas en ma direction.

Je ne parlais pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre de là où il était, et sans vraiment le réaliser, j'appréciais la distance qu'il éliminait à chaque pas. Puis il fut tout près de moi. Je levai des yeux timides, et vis qu'il souriait ! Il souriait ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, non pas qu'il n'ait jamais sourit en ma présence, mais… Pas _seul_ avec moi, pas QUE pour moi ! C'était comme si enfin j'existais à ses yeux, et c'était plus qu'important pour moi…

Mon cœur n'en fut que plus heureux.

- Eh ben, t'allais dire quoi, là ? Continua-t-il. Pour quelle raison t'a atterrit sur le terrain en furie pour arrêter cette brute ?

- Je… Je n'aime pas la … violence, balbutiai-je.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il. Ben… Moi non plus. Le basket, c'est pas un sport de coup de poing. C'est juste ce crétin qui a pété les plombs…

Je reposai mes yeux sur lui. Il avait détourné le regard vers la droite. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il avait une entaille à l'arcade et que ça saignait. J'eus un pincement au cœur, et je me tournai et me retournai pour ne voir personne en vue dans le couloir. Je m'approchai ensuite et me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour poser deux doigts délicats sur sa blessure.

Il sursauta et je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi avec curiosité. Une question était suspendue à ses lèvres: " tu fais quoi, là ? ", mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne dit rien.

- Il… Il faut nettoyer ça, dis-je, d'une voix faible et hésitante.

Il attrapa mon poignet et retira ma main de sa blessure. Je fus surpris, retombant sur mes talons et le regardai.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

- P-Pourquoi quoi … ? Murmurai-je.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens. Il avait un regard fiévreux, comme le mien sans doute, et mon cœur n'en finissait plus de se débattre dans ma poitrine, je le sentais et j'étais surpris que Naruto ne l'entende pas tant il résonnait dans toutes les parois de mon crâne.

- Pourquoi, parmi les centaines de crétins qui assistaient au match, as-tu été le seul à réagir et à venir me défendre ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un petit chuchotis. Son visage était tout près. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, j'étais paralysé. Je fixai ses lèvres, c'était plus fort que moi !

- Je…

Il vint doucement poser une main sur ma tête, dans une lenteur infinie.

- Ça va, il t'a pas fait mal ce gros tas de graisse ?

Sa main effectua une douce petite caresse. J'en fermai les paupières.

- Non, soufflai-je.

- Merci d'avoir risqué ta vie pour me venir en aide, ricana-t-il tout bas, toujours de cette voix calme et basse comme si l'instant nous appartenait et que plus rien n'existait autour. Ça me touche…

- N'exagère pas tout de même, dis-je en souriant. Il ne m'aurait pas tué…

- Pour m'être battu plus d'une centaine de fois avec ce type, je peux t'assurer qu'il a une force incroyable ! J'ai pas du tout envie qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un de frêle comme toi. Et_ spécialement_ pas à toi.

Je ne dis rien. C'était à savoir si j'étais seulement encore en vie. J'avais peur de m'évanouir en ce moment. Mon cœur battait fort et vite, vite, toujours plus vite. Mes jambes étaient molles et mes yeux remplis d'étoiles. Combien de fois m'étais-je demandé si j'existais à ses yeux ? J'avais enfin la réponse, et dieu merci, elle était positive ! Je n'étais pas invisible, et même, encore mieux, il me protégeait !

Je rouvris des yeux fiévreux.

- Ça saigne… dis-je en fixant son arcade.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude.

- Je savais pas que t'étais un bagarreur…

- Je me suis déjà battu, souvent même…

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la violence.

- Non, mais quand quelqu'un m'attaque, je me laisse pas faire tu comprends ? Je déteste la violence mais je hais encore plus ceux qui la cherchent.

Je baissai la tête, fixant mes pieds se cogner l'un contre l'autre nerveusement.

- Oh…

- Hey, Sasuke ?

Je relevai la tête sur le champ.

- Euh… O-oui ?

Il souriait d'une façon étrange.

- Tu m'attends ?

- Hein ?

Il me prit par les épaules, et je sursautai presque. Son sourire était énorme, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

Je ne pus dire quoique ce soit d'autre, qu'il me contourna et parti en courant dans le couloir. Au loin, je le vis tourner le coin et déjà, il n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. Je ne dis rien, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, secoué par ces millions de sentiments qui s'entremêlaient en moi. Mais j'obéis, me laissai glisser contre un casier à ma droite. J'attendis le retour de Naruto, déjà impatient qu'il revienne. Être en sa présence, c'était comme une drogue, et j'en étais dépendant. J'en voulais toujours plus, c'était presque chimique. J'avais besoin de lui, de son visage, de sa voix, de son sourire. J'avais besoin de lui, et jusqu'à un point où ça m'en faisait peur.

Je remontai mes genoux et les collai à mon torse. J'entendais encore les cris des spectateurs et savais que la partie continuait encore. Elle devrait bientôt être terminée, et pour être honnête, je m'en balançais désormais. Mon cœur commençait à peine à se calmer, pourtant je me sentais toujours aussi nerveux. Nerveux de dire une bêtise, nerveux de lui déplaire, nerveux de paraître idiot…

Au bout de quelques minutes, comme promis, Naruto réapparut dans le couloir. Il me fit un signe de la main du bout du corridor et je remarquai, en ouvrant tout grand les yeux, qu'il était parti se changer. Maintenant habillé d'un jean bleu ordinaire, d'un t-shirt orange et d'une veste noire, il tenait en main son maillot et une serviette autour du cou épongeait sans doute la sueur qu'il avait encore sur son corps.

Je bondis sur mes pieds dès qu'il fut à quelques mètres de moi.

Il souriait encore.

- Hey, me revoilà !

J'aimais sa façon de me dire " hey ", j'aimais tout de lui.

- Oui, souris-je.

- J'ai pas prit de douche, désolé s'il y a une odeur de sueur dans l'air !

Il parti d'un petit rire amusé et je souris avec plus d'assurance.

Puis il s'appuya sur le casier, à l'aise et je me demandai ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire là, contre les casiers de purs inconnus. Je baissai la tête. Le silence durait. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour parler ? Je me sentais stupide, de ne même pas être en mesure de dire quelque chose, et s'il s'attendait à ce que je parle ?

Argh, Sasuke, trouve quelque chose, vite, vite ! C'est ta chance !

- Hum, hey, Sasuke, continua Naruto et je cessai cette brusque lutte mentale à la recherche de quelque chose à dire.

Je relevai lentement les yeux.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je.

- Est-ce que cette fille est vraiment ta petite amie ?

Il paraissait triste, ou mal à l'aise, embarrassé. Je m'empressai de répondre:

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle… elle rigolait, voilà tout ! Je… Je ne la connais que depuis ce matin.

- Je vois… J'en étais sûr.

- Quoi ? Répétai-je.

- Non, rien, laisse tomber. J'ai juste…

Il rougissait ! Il était adorable…

- En faite, je me suis dit que cette fille et toi ne faisiez pas un beau couple…

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas, répondis-je directement et ce fut à mon tour de rougir quand Naruto me lança un regard étonné.

- Alors, pour toi, c'est ce qui fait qu'un couple est beau ?

- Je…

Je baissai la tête, tricotant avec mes doigts, une habitude que j'avais depuis longtemps.

- Oui… Enfin… Si on n'aime pas la personne a-alors c'est sûr que…

- Ça va, j'ai comprit, m'interrompit-il et je sentis dans sa voix qu'il était attendri ou amusé.

Mais quel idiot … Je me sentais tellement stupide !

Naruto me regardait toujours, je sentais encore son regard océan sur moi. Et même si j'étais stressé, nerveux, et sous une pression immense à avoir peur de ci ou de ça, je me sentais bien. Sa présence était apaisante et je l'aimais… Trop pour vouloir m'enfuir en courant.

- Pendant qu'on est dans le vif du sujet, poursuivit-il. Ça te dirait de…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je connaissais ces paroles… Pour les avoir imaginées une centaine de fois. Mon cœur reprit de la vitesse. La terre s'arrêta de tourner. Le temps s'arrêta également. Je levai lentement les yeux pour croiser les siens. Sa main jouait machinalement avec le cadenas du casier alors que son regard était rivé sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était nerveux, je le sentais, et ses pommettes étaient rougies…

- Ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part, avec moi, peut-être ?

Sasuke, ne reste pas là à rien dire, dis quelque chose !

Je secouai la tête alors qu'un sourire immense naquit sur mes lèvres. J'aurais voulut sauter à son cou et hurler ma joie au monde entier.

- Oui ! Dis-je automatiquement. B-bien sûr, je… J'en serais honoré !

- D'accord, accepta-t-il, rassuré par ma réponse. Que dirais-tu de samedi ? Et puis, c'est bientôt Noël…

- Je veux, l'interrompis-je. Enfin, j-je veux dire que… Samedi c'est bon, c'est parfait !

Il me regarda tendrement.

- Okay, chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha et mon cœur faillit exploser. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, et non ce n'était pas la sueur, c'était son odeur… La sienne…

Il resta un long moment comme ça, ou alors c'était mon cerveau qui avait cessé de fonctionner… Puis il m'embrassa la joue, il hésitait, comme s'il était dans le même état mental que moi – qui était lamentable cela dit, je n'étais même plus certain d'être encore conscient. Ma joue devint plus rouge qu'une tomate fraîche. Je tremblais de partout.

- D'accord alors… Je passerai te prendre samedi.

- Oui… soufflai-je misérablement.

- Et la prochaine fois, continua-t-il. Laisse-moi régler mes différents avec ces crétins. Je veux pas qu'ils remettent leurs sales pattes sur toi.

- O-Okay, répondis-je.

Au même moment, des voix et des hululements se firent entendre. Les gens commençaient à vider le gymnase, la partie était terminée. Naruto se retourna pour voir les gens commencer à sortir.

- Mince ! J'ai oublié mon sac, je dois retourner au vestiaire !

- D'accord, acquiesçai-je même si au fond j'étais déçu qu'il parte déjà.

- Aller, à demain !

Je le regardai partir en courant et me laissai retomber contre le casier. Une fois par terre, je mis une main sur mon cœur, qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Un sourire béat et niais était peint sur mon visage… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ? Un miracle ? Un rêve éveillé ?

Ma main se trouva cette fois sur ma joue. Il m'avait invité à un rendez-vous, il m'avait embrassé… Non, je ne rêvais pas.

Et mon sourire s'élargit.

* * *

**Mercredi 20 décembre, Minuit et 24 minutes**

**Sur un nuage, au septième ciel **

_Cher journal, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive ! Mon plus grand rêve vient de se réaliser ! Naruto Uzumaki, mon prince, mon âme-sœur, mon bien-aimé, m'a proposé une sortie, et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas qu'une sortie " entre amis ", parce qu'il m'a aussi embrassé sur la joue. Je ne sais même pas s'il existe des mots qui sont assez puissants pour décrire comment je me sens en ce moment, c'est le bonheur absolu, je flotte sur un nuage, je me sens si léger, si bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux !_

_Mais jamais été aussi fatigué, hein… alors je vais aller dormir. Demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, c'est mercredi, donc plus que trois jours encore et ce sera les vacances, mais je m'en fiche des vacances, parce que dans trois jours aussi, c'est mon tout premier rendez-vous avec __**LUI**__, l'élu de mon cœur … _

_Demain, j'ai si hâte à demain… Pour le voir. Pour qu'il m'adresse encore ce sourire si chaleureux… Si seulement il savait à quel point ce sourire m'alimente. Comme si j'étais une flammèche sur le point de m'éteindre, et qu'il était l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin pour grandir et redevenir regorgeant de vie et de luminosité. Je l'aime tellement… _

_Cela dit, bonne nuit, petit journal !_

Je gribouillai des petits dessins, des petits bonhommes sourire, et pour la première fois, écrivis mon nom au bas de la page. Ensuite, je m'étendis dans mon lit, serrant mon journal contre moi. Je m'endormis bien vite, emporté par tous ces rêves qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, de mon esprit fou qui voulait m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

Et surtout, un visage, revenait sans cesse. Cette nuit, j'allais rêver, oh oui, je le sentais…

* * *

Itachi entra dans la chambre de son petit frère, au moment exact où celui-ci s'endormit, un immense sourire aux lèvres. L'aîné s'avança, roulant des yeux et soupirant d'exaspération. Il prit doucement le journal des mains de son frère et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il éteignit la lampe et remonta la couverture sur le corps de son frère qui semblait en plein rêve.

Il se redressa ensuite et le regarda.

- J'ignore ce qui te rends si heureux, Sasuke, mais à te regarder, ça doit être merveilleux.

Il sourit, heureux et content de savoir son frère si paisible. Il y avait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Depuis cette tragédie, Itachi avait cru que son petit frère ne retrouverait jamais le sourire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite, et il avait hâte de connaître cette source de bonheur. Pour l'instant, l'aîné se contenta d'embrasser son protégé sur le front, de tourner les talons et de quitter en refermant doucement derrière lui.

* * *

**À SUivvre =)**


	5. Un Enfant n'embrasse Pas Sur La bouche

CHAPITRE 5 – UN ENFANT N'EMBRASSE PAS SUR LA BOUCHE

* * *

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite... Mes pieds avançaient d'eux même dans le couloir du premier étage. Je me dirigeai mollement vers la salle de bain, encore tout bercé de sommeil. Ma vue était floue, et mes yeux piquaient, j'étais tellement fatigué, je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit douillet ni mes rêves colorés tel un conte de fée, mais l'idée que ce " conte de fée " ne soit pas si irréel que ça me donna la force de prendre une longue douche bien chaude avant de descendre rejoindre mon frère.

- 'lut… Sasuke…

- Salut, Nii-san !

- 'Nii-san' ? S'étonna mon frère en posant mon petit déjeuner sur la table sous mon visage. Ça faisait un bail que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça, continua-t-il en prenant ensuite place à mes côtés.

- J'aime bien avoir recours à de vieilles habitudes de temps en temps, répondis-je.

- Hn…

Je souris en voyant que mon frère était aussi fatigué que moi. Mais à défaut d'être fatigué, moi, contrairement à lui, j'étais matinal, malgré le fait que j'avais qu'une envie et continuer ma longue sieste.

Je ne pouvais arrêter de sourire. Je regardai l'omelette dans mon assiette, qui attendait que je la dévore tout rond. On aurait dit qu'elle souriait. On aurait dit que tout souriait autour de moi, même le canapé, même la télé, même la pendule.

Mon estomac était d'accord avec moi, gargouillant depuis tout à l'heure des petits bruits très gênants. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et me penchai vers mon frère.

- Oui, et toi ça faisait un bail que tu m'avais pas cuisiné un petit déjeuner à l'allure si appétissant !

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Ses cernes ressortaient encore plus qu'à l'habitude.

- Quoi ? Les petits déjeuners que je te fais depuis des années ne sont pas bons ?

- Oui, mais… Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que t'as un élan de tendresse et d'affection envers moi depuis… Enfin je sais pas depuis quand…

J'avais rebaissé les yeux sur mon omelette. Itachi soupira et tendit la main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- J'en ai juste envie, d'accord ? Rien d'anormal, je t'assure.

- Okay, acquiesçai-je.

- Par contre, poursuivit-il.

Je croisai son regard, et il avait changé. Il était plus sérieux. Je savais quand mon frère avait ce regard, il voulait parler de moi. Je connaissais trop bien ces discussions…

Je baissai la tête et commençai à manger.

- 'Tachi j'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Il rigola.

- Mais voyons, Sasuke, j'ai pas encore dit sur quoi je voulais parler !

J'haussai les épaules, indifférent, fixant le centre de la table. Itachi pouffa en me voyant, agissant comme le parfait gamin – que j'étais peut-être encore.

Il se mit donc à manger, et je mangeai aussi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, dans le silence. C'était peut-être un plan machiavélique de mon frère pour me détendre et ensuite reprendre le sujet ? Mince, vite, trouve une ruse, Sasuke !

Je regardai mon omelette, presque finit… Bon, j'arrête là. Désolé petit déjeuner chéri ! J'ai encore faim mais je préfère partir pour l'école et ainsi éviter cette conversation que je ne veux pas avoir…

Je me levai de table et m'exclamai-je:

- Je pars maintenant, Itachi.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'est que 7 heures 30.

- Je… Je dois rendre un bouquin à la bibliothèque avant les cours…

- D'accord, alors je viens avec toi.

- N-non ! Pas la peine, je suis capable de marcher pour une fois…

Mon frère soupira en voyant que j'insistais.

- C'est bon, vas-y, pars devant. Mais, Sasuke, je veux juste savoir une chose.

Après avoir posé mon assiette au fond du lavabo, je me dirigeai vers le frigo et me prit une longue gorgée de jus d'orange. Je savais le regard de mon frère toujours sur moi, alors qu'il était debout près de la table, il n'avait pas bougé.

- Je suis déjà très en retard, Itachi, dis-je.

- J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer avant que tu ne m'aies écouté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à la fin ?

- Rien du tout, Sas…

- Alors pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses encore ton numéro de grand frère inquiet parce que hier j'ai eut un malaise ! J-je vais mieux, maintenant Itachi, j'ai oublié cette tragédie et j'ai tourné la page ! S'il te plaît j'ai pas envie de parler de ça…

Inconsciemment, je serrai mes poings contre mes côtes, et j'avais une boule dans la gorge. Comment mon frère allait croire ça si j'avais les larmes aux yeux en disant que j'avais finalement rayé ce passé de ma vie ? Comment allait-il me croire si j'insistais tant sur le fait que j'allais bien ? Bon Dieu, j'étais loin d'être crédible…

Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, Itachi esquissa un petit sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres. Je fronçai les sourcils, serrant encore plus les poings, jusqu'à avoir des traits marqués dans la peau de mes paumes.

- Mais je ne veux pas te parler de ça, Sasuke, au contraire.

Je fis une grimace.

- Et si tu m'avais écouté tranquillement dès le début, tu ne te serais pas écorché les paumes !

Je fronçai les sourcils: comment il savait ça ? Je grognai. Vraiment, celui-là, il savait comment me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Je restai cependant calme et croisai les bras sur mon torse.

- Alors, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je pense que tu as raison. Tu t'es remit de ce drame et j'en suis soulagé tu sais. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon petit frère souriant d'avant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, répétai-je, n'aimant pas le fait qu'il ressasse encore ce " drame ".

- En fait, je veux simplement savoir ce qui te rends si heureux, tout à coup.

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je. Mais… Je ne suis pas… Enfin, oui, je suis heureux mais… Comme d'habitude, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir… ?

- Je te trouve plus… Rayonnant. Non ?

Je grimaçai et le sourire de mon frère s'élargit alors qu'un rire fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il s'avança vers moi en contournant le comptoir.

- Hier soir quand je suis monté te souhaiter bonne nuit, tu t'étais endormi avec un immense sourire niais, puis avec ce petit journal très mystérieux dans tes bras… Je suis vraiment curieux de connaître cette source de bonheur qui t'attraie tant.

- Eh bien, tu es curieux pour rien du tout, dis-je étrangement sur la défensive. Je suis normal, comme d'habitude, j'ai rien de particulièrement " heureux ", continuai-je en mettant le mot entre guillemets avec mes doigts.

- Quelque chose me dit que ton journal est plus au courant que moi…

- Quoi ? Itachi ! Je t'interdis de le lire !

- Promis, promis ! Se justifia-t-il, rieur, en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour jurer. Et puis de toute façon, tu l'as toujours sur toi, même la nuit, c'est pour dire que j'ai aucune chance, hein !

- Justement, et tu n'en n'auras jamais ! Je ne te dirai rien, Itachi-le-curieux !

Il pouffa et m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de m'attirer contre lui pour m'écraser comme une sardine contre son torse. Je grognai.

- Rah, 'Tachi lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes !

- Espèce de petit frère !

- C'est pas une insulte ça, crétin, et puis tu vas me mettre en retard !

- Oh, comme c'est dommage, rigola-t-il, me tenant toujours prisonnier contre lui.

- En fait, oui, c'est une insulte d'être TON petit frère !

Il continua de rire, puis je capitulai. C'était pas moi qui n'étais pas " normal " dans cette maison, c'était lui ! D'où lui venait cette soudaine envie d'affection?

* * *

- Et puis il m'a plaqué sur le mur de la salle de bain, et m'a obligé à le regarder en face et à lui dire la vérité à savoir si oui ou non je l'avais trompé ! Je te jure, une vrai brute ce mec, je suis contente de l'avoir trompé finalement, ça aurait dégénéré entre nous. J'aurais pas supporté qu'il lève la main sur moi, non mais tu me connais après tout hein ? Et je crois que c'est ce qui était sur le point d'arriver…

J'étais à mon casier en train de ranger mes choses du matin. Sakura était à mes côtés, appuyé sur le casier voisin, en train de me raconter sa vie. En classe, nous étions en train de parler de Naruto et du rendez-vous que j'avais avec lui pour ce samedi – c'était, en passant, ELLE qui avait amené le sujet, je n'étais pas du genre à dévoiler ma vie intime, et elle avait tellement de raison d'en douter que j'avais finit par céder et avouer la vérité – et la conversation avait prit un autre tournant: _ses_ conquêtes amoureuses.

La cloche avait sonné, j'étais sorti du cours, avec elle, nous avions marchés jusqu'à mon casier, le tout, sans qu'elle ne s'arrête une seconde. Elle me parlait d'un certain Ricky, un mec qu'elle avait connu et avec qui elle était sortit.

- Il est violent alors, ce mec ? Demandai-je pour qu'elle ne se doute pas que je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.

Elle s'interrompit, surprise de voir que je suivais malgré mon air lunatique.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle. Très violent ! Surtout au lit…

- C'est bon ! M'écriai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles – encore heureux d'avoir tout juste déposé sur l'étagère mes livres. J'ai pas envie de connaître les détails !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Tu es tellement pur, Sasuke ! T'inquiète, je suis encore vierge, me rassura-t-elle et là aussi, c'était encore trop détails. Je ne suis pas stupide, quand même.

Je la regardai, réfléchissant à ses paroles. " Tu es tellement pur. " Peut-être que je l'étais… Et j'étais mal à l'aise quand elle, pourtant, parlait de ces choses là avec tant de naturel et d'aise. Moi, j'étais rouge pivoine et incapable de penser correctement. Le sexe, c'était presqu'un sujet tabou ! Ça me terrifiait, et pourtant, c'était la prochaine étape de ma vie, j'étais adolescent, ça allait arriver tôt ou tard, non ?

En pensant ça, le visage de Naruto me vint en tête, et le moment où il m'avait embrassé la joue aussi. Oh, mon Dieu ! Non, pitié ! Pourquoi dois-je penser à lui et à ça en même temps ? Je ne pourrais même pas le regarder dans les yeux, samedi, j'en suis déjà embarrassé !

Je cachai mon visage sous mes mèches alors que Sakura continuait à me débiter ses aventures avec ce Ricky.

- Hey, Sasuke, devine qui déjeunera avec nous ce midi !

C'était la voix d'Ino. Sakura comme moi nous tournâmes de côté pour voir Ino et… Naruto !

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouges. Je souris maladroitement et Naruto me fit un signe de la main, pas du tout embarrassé. Ah oui, j'oubliais, il n'avait pas des pensées perverses en ce moment, LUI !

Merci Sakura, grâce à toi, j'ai une fois de plus l'air d'un crétin !

- S-Salut, balbutiai-je, prenant appui sur la porte de mon casier.

- Hey, Sasuke, fit Naruto en me fixant d'un immense sourire. Ça roule ?

- O-oui, murmurai-je, ne pouvant, moi aussi, quitter ce si beau regard bleuté qu'était le sien.

- Sasuke, Sakura, fit Ino en prenant Naruto par la taille et je faillis m'évanouir.

Attends… QUOI ?

- Je vous présente mon…

Mon cœur battait si vite. Son petit ami hein ? J'en étais sûr !

J'avais envie de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino m'arrache cette envie en disant:

- … cousin !

Je m'arrêtai, toutes pensées cohérentes quittant ma tête.

Son cousin ?

Un rire m'échappa. Naruto tourna les yeux vers moi, tout comme Ino et Sakura. J'avais l'étoffe d'un schizophrène qui venait de parler à son lui intérieur…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Sasuke ? S'intéressa Ino en souriant.

Naruto est ton putain de _cousin_, voilà, c'est drôle, _ça_ !

Ça me soulageait de rire pour rien du tout.

- Euh, rien, dis-je. C'est juste que… Je ne savais pas que tu avais… Une cousine, Naruto.

- Bah, malheureusement, souffla-t-il et tout de suite, Ino le frappa sur la tête.

- Dis plutôt que tu as une cousine magnifique, gentille, intelligente et belle par-dessus tout !

- Ouais, ouais, cours toujours, rigola Naruto.

Je souris, soulagé et rassuré. De toute façon, si Naruto avait une petite amie, il ne m'aurait pas invité MOI à sortir avec lui, non ? Ah la la, quel idiot tu fais mon petit Sasuke !

Je m'appuyai sur le casier, presque à bout de mes forces. J'avais qu'à savoir son regard sur moi que ça me vidait de toute énergie vitale tant mon cœur en dépensait à battre comme un fou ! Et j'avais toujours le feu aux joues, d'avoir eut des pensées … Indécentes.

- Alors ? On va manger ? S'exclama Ino. Je meurs de faim moi !

- Oui, allons-y, fit Sakura.

Les deux filles partirent devant en se mettant à bavarder et moi je restai là, comme un idiot, à fixer le sol, une main nerveuse jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. J'étais à l'envers, étourdi, en manque d'oxygène – et de bisous sur la joue !

Naruto resta là également. Il toussota.

- Hum… Je sais que … Je ne t'ai pas souvent parlé de ma famille. Voire jamais. Mais, si tu veux, je t'en parlerai. Question qu'on se connaisse un peu plus.

- D'accord, chuchotai-je en levant timidement les yeux vers les siens.

- Tu as faim, alors ?

- O-oui ! Laisse-moi juste prendre mon lunch.

Je me tournai et m'agenouillai pour prendre mon déjeuner que je m'étais soigneusement préparé avant de partir de la maison ce matin. Et… et… merde ! Je n'avais rien préparé ! Itachi et sa maudite conversation stupide m'avaient fait oublier !

Rah… Me voilà dans de beaux draps.

- Un problème ? Demanda Naruto, toujours debout derrière moi.

- E-Euh… N-non. J'ai juste… Euh…

Il s'approcha, ouvrit plus grand la porte de mon casier.

- T'as oublié quelque chose ?

- Mon… Déjeuner, murmurai-je, honteux.

Naruto m'attrapa le bras, et sa main chaude autour de mon muscle minable me fit frissonner. Il me remonta facilement, comme l'autre jour dans la cuisine. Je lui tournai le dos encore pour rester face à mon casier, mais il me tourna sans difficulté pour me sourire et me dire:

- Je peux partager le mien avec toi, s'exclama-t-il.

Son sourire n'avait aucune limite, j'aurais pu croire. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte également, comme un poisson sortit de l'eau. Je m'empressai de la fermer et de baisser les yeux, rougissant comme jamais. Si on m'avait prédit une telle journée, je me serais mit à genoux pour remercier les cieux ! Depuis quand, et surtout, pourquoi, Naruto affichait un intérêt envers moi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour attirer enfin son attention sur moi ?

C'était encore si dur de croire qu'il pouvait être, comme moi – certainement pas _autant _que moi, cela dit – amoureux…

- Alors ? Insista-t-il. Ça te va ?

- Je… Non, c'est pas la peine, garde ton repas…

- Non, dit-il fermement en attrapant de nouveau mon bras. Laisse-moi te donner la moitié de mon sandwich.

- O-Okay, marmonnai-je en me perdant dans ses yeux.

Il resta immobile un moment, sa main autour de mon biceps, le regard plongé dans le mien. Mon cœur ne battait plus, ou alors il était drôlement silencieux. Le temps s'était arrêté. Le baiser sur la joue d'hier me revint encore en tête. J'aurais voulut qu'il le refasse. Avec tant de douceur, tant de tendresse et d'attention… Je voulais être le centre de son univers, mais pour l'instant, c'était trop demandé…

- O-on devrait… peut-être rejoindre Ino et Sakura, me repris-je en ravalant ma salive.

Il sursauta, lâcha – à regret, pour moi – mon bras.

- Oui, t'as raison.

Il se redressa car il était penché vers moi.

- Aller, viens.

Il ferma mon casier et mit le verrou pour moi après avoir attrapé mon manteau. Il me le passa autour des épaules et je passai mes bras dans les manches, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça. J'étais dans la plus profonde confusion quand il monta la fermeture de mon manteau jusqu'à mon menton et qu'il me mit sa main sur ma tête gentiment en me souriant.

- On… Va quelque part ? Marmonnai-je.

- Ma cousine veut qu'on passe la pause déjeuné au resto. Et puis laisse tomber le sandwich, je te paierai quelque chose là-bas, okay ?

Il souriait.

J'étais aveuglé, je ne voyais rien d'autre que lui. Si Dieu m'avait donné des yeux, c'était pour que je le regarde, j'en étais sûr.

- Okay…. Soufflai-je.

- Viens. On doit passer à mon casier pour que je prenne mon manteau et après, en route !

Je ne dis rien. Il se mit à marcher et je le rejoignis assez vite, espérant ne pas tomber en bas de mes jambes… J'étais si haut sur mon nuage que la chute serait sûrement pénible. Non, mais vous imaginez ? Il m'a invité à un rendez-vous, il m'a embrassé la joue, il m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, m'a sourit une centaine de fois, m'a habillé, et me payera le déjeuner !

Je me sentais comme un trésor qu'il chérissait et qu'il protégeait. Je me sentais… Si amoureux, et c'était le plus merveilleux des sentiments qu'on pouvait ressentir, je vous en donne ma parole…

* * *

**Mercredi soir, 19h40.**

**Dans mon lit, enseveli par les papillons dans mon ventre !**

_Encore une magnifique journée ! J'ai eut envie qu'elle ne se termine jamais, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai souhaité longuement arrivé chez moi pour évacuer ma joie absolue dans mon journal ! _

_Itachi est dans sa chambre avec son nouvel ami, Sasori, en train de jouer à ses fidèles jeux vidéos, je suis donc tranquille à écrire. Je dois avouer que j'ai mit au moins tout le trajet jusqu'au restaurant pour me remettre de ça : de Naruto qui m'a mit mon manteau et qui m'a monté ma fermeture ! J'avais les joues rouges et les idées un peu éparpillées. À cause, entre autre, de Sakura qui m'a mit des idées très peu catholiques en tête juste avant… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ce à quoi je pense est réellement pervers. Car je n'y connais rien au sexe, je sais que les amoureux font ça, mais … ENFIN !_

_Pour revenir à nos moutons, qui sont mignons et tout blanc et rayonnant, comme ma vie en ce moment, j'ai passé toute l'heure du déjeuner avec lui. Il m'a même, de nouveau, embrassé la joue. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien ! Vous y croyez ? Pas moi ! Je crois que je rêve encore, mais il est vachement long ce rêve, et très réaliste aussi ! Pourvu que je ne me réveille jamais dans ce cas !_

_Après, on est retourné à l'école et il m'a demandé si j'avais envie d'assister à son entraînement de basket. J'étais le seul spectateur. Habituellement, les joueurs ont le droit d'inviter quelques amis à leur entraînement, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que moi… Ou… Maintenant que j'y pense, non, il y avait aussi le garçon blond de l'autre jour dans les toilettes. Il était assis tout en haut des gradins, de l'autre côté d'où j'étais. Je me souviens l'avoir observé et m'être dit plusieurs fois qu'il était bizarre et intriguant, mais je suis vite retourné admirer Naruto. Après, j'ai dû oublier que ce garçon mystérieux était là, de toutes façons, il a disparu aussitôt que le coach a dit que l'entraînement était finit pour aujourd'hui._

_Itachi nous a ramené dans sa voiture, avec Sasori et Naruto. Il a déposé Naruto chez lui car il avait à réviser pour un examen, et Sasori est venu à la maison avec nous. Maintenant ils sont en train de crier comme des gamins dans la pièce à côté._

Je sursautai quand un bruit se fit entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce vacarme ? Je fixai ma porte fermée. Peut-être mon frère qui semblait bien s'amuser avec Sasori, le frère de Sakura. J'avais les doigts engourdis, les mains en compote. Je devrais me reposer un peu, avec ce trop plein d'émotions je suis épuisé de plus en plus, et demain c'est jeudi. Après jeudi, vendredi, et après, c'est samedi. Le grand jour, et je ne veux pas avoir des cernes de dix kilomètres à mon tout premier rendez-vous !

_Bon, alors je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir. Bonne nuit, mon petit journal adoré !_

Je remis mon stylo dans mon portecrayon, qui reposait sur mon bureau, et fermai mon journal soigneusement et le mit à sa place. Je me levai, me déshabillai lentement en pensant encore et toujours à Naruto. En jetant mes vêtements sur mon lit, je me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir porter samedi… Mais bon, là, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie de penser à ça, ça me rendrait inutilement nerveux.

Je mis mon t-shirt habituel que je mets pour dormir, avec rien en dessous. Ensuite, je sortis de ma chambre pour aller faire mes besoins du soir.

Dans le couloir, je rencontrai le rouquin et aussi le frérot de Sakura. Il sortait de la chambre de mon frère. D'ailleurs, Itachi sortait aussi. Sasori avait son manteau et son sac sur l'épaule, et les deux amis rigolaient encore d'une blague que l'un d'eux avait dite à l'instant peut-être. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, il siffla d'admiration.

- Eh ben dis donc, Itachi ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère hyper sexy, s'exclama-t-il et mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes alors que mes joues devinrent rapidement cramoisis.

- Je te préviens, tu gardes tes salles pattes de pervers loin de lui, okay ? Rigola Itachi même si sa voix sonnait autant moqueuse que sérieuse.

- Euh… Fis-je, pas sûr de comprendre.

- Quoi ? Ça te surprend ? S'enquit Sasori en s'approchant de moi.

Il souleva mon menton comme s'il m'examinait.

- Trop mignon, dit-il en me lâchant.

- Sasori, gronda mon frère.

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! Se plaignit-il et mon frère roula des yeux en tournant la tête vers moi.

- T'inquiète, Sasuke, je garde l'œil sur ce primate en chaleur.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, étouffant un petit rire.

- Primate en chaleur ? Répétai-je. Je vois.

- Pas du tout, s'énerva Sasori. Je vois pas de quoi il parle ce rigolo !

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta sœur, dis-je. Et pas seulement sur le côté physique.

Itachi éclata de rire à la moue boudeuse de Sasori. Celui-ci soupira.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez finit ?

- Ouais, dit Itachi. Aller maintenant, fiche-le camp, pervers. Mon petit frère doit aller dormir.

- Hey ! Arrêtes de me traiter comme un enfant ! M'écriai-je.

- Désolé mon chou, s'exclama Sasori. Mais à 15 ans, on est encore gamin !

- Je t'ai pas parlé, toi, boudai-je.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble alors que moi je bouillonnais. Un enfant ? À 15 ans ? Ridicule ! J'allais avoir mon premier rendez-vous amoureux, à ce stade on n'est plus gamin ! Non mais, je vous jure !

Ils quittèrent ensuite et je restai seul dans le couloir du premier étage. Rouge de colère. Bon, et j'allais faire quoi avant de perdre mon temps avec eux ? Ah oui, mes besoins du soir…

Je me retrouvai ensuite à ma chambre, de retour dans mon lit douillet. Je pris mon journal, rageusement, ayant réfléchit à tout ça, et attrapai mon stylo. J'ouvris à la dernière page.

_J'en ai marre des plus vieux qui prennent un malin plaisir à me traiter comme un enfant. Je le jure, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, ne suis PAS UN ENFANT. Quand on est assez vieux pour ressentir des sentiments aussi forts pour une autre personne, c'est qu'on a passé l'âge de dormir tôt, de jouer dans les bacs à sable et de pleurnicher non ? Eh bien, dans ce cas, je dois être déjà adulte, avec des sentiments qui me tordre le ventre si fort !_

_Je ne suis pas un enfant, et je le prouverai… _

* * *

- Tiens, si c'est pas mon sauveur, fit une voix s'approchant de moi.

J'étais à la bibliothèque, nous étions vendredi et je cherchais un livre sur l'archéologie pour mon cours de science et technologie. J'étais sur un petit tabouret pour atteindre les étagères plus hautes quand j'entendis cette voix qui m'était vaguement familière. Elle était empreinte de sarcasme, d'ironie cruelle. Je baissai la tête et vis le garçon blond. Je ne connaissais pas encore son nom. Je fronçai les sourcils et sautai de mon tabouret, le tout en le regardant, lui en train de chercher un livre sur l'étagère vis-à-vis ses yeux.

- Salut, lançai-je. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom l'autre jour.

- Pourquoi devrais-je ?

Mon sourire disparut. Pourquoi était-il si désagréable et froid ?

Je reculai et remis le tabouret contre le mur du fond. Je revins ensuite vers lui, mon livre sous le bras.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, surpris de mes paroles plutôt directes ou encore, inattendues. J'étais comme ça moi. Je n'aimais pas prendre trente six façons d'exprimer mes sentiments.

Je pus voir ses billes bleues s'encrer dans les miennes, et bizarrement, j'eus une impression de déjà vu. Ces pupilles… Azuréennes… Je les avais déjà vus ailleurs, quelqu'un d'autre… Ino ? Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ino, c'est vrai, mais aussi à… Naruto.

Confus, j'attendis sa réponse, qui vint quelques secondes plus tard:

- Non. Rien du tout.

Il retourna à sa recherche.

- Alors … P-pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement ? Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

- Tu me tombes sur le système, voilà ce que tu fais.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi !

Il se tourna d'un coup sec vers moi et ses yeux lançant des éclairs me firent l'effet d'un électro choque. J'en sursautai même.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me parler ? J'aimerais être seul, tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

- …

- Je veux pas d'amis, ça amène les problèmes ! Les amis finissent par nous trahir et nous planter des couteaux dans le dos alors, sans façon pour moi !

Sur ce, il me tourna le dos et disparut au bout de l'allée.

Je restai un moment abasourdi, quand une nouvelle voix me fit tourner la tête. Un " hey " que je reconnus de suite. J'aperçus alors – et mon cœur en fit un énorme bond – Naruto, arrivant de l'autre côté de l'allée, laquelle était, soit dit en passant, étroite et sombre. Je me vis sourire, timidement, et il approcha.

- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, commença-t-il. Tu as rencontré mon petit frère.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- T-ton frère ? M'écriai-je.

- Oui, dit-il en se plantant à mes côtés.

Il fixa son regard sur la rangée de livres et il étendit son bras pour les toucher du bout des doigts. Ses yeux bleus étaient baissés, son visage ombragé ici et là et ses cheveux de blés retombant devant ses yeux me faisaient toujours autant d'effet. Je ravalai ma salive.

- Hier je t'ai dit que je te parlerais de ma famille. Ino est ma cousine, et Deidara, mon petit frère. Il a ton âge.

- Oh…

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en me regardant et je baissai mon regard vers son torse, que je pouvais presque voir parfaitement sous son t-shirt noir moulant.

- Eh bien… je me disais justement qu'il te ressemblait beaucoup.

- Oui, mais juste physiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien, c'est pas important, dit-il fermement en posant son regard sur moi.

Je levai des yeux timides et quand je plongeai dans les siens, j'eus une énorme bouffée de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Mes joues étaient enflammées, il était proche, et nous étions tous les deux seuls dans cette allée déserte et étroite. Mes pensées commençaient à divaguer, et je rougissais d'autant plus, alors que mon cœur lui reprenait de la vitesse. J'aimerais tellement qu'il sache à quel point il me fait de l'effet, tellement qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens. Tout serait si facile !

- Hey, Sasuke…

Sa voix était bizarrement faible et hésitante. Je relevai la tête – que j'avais baissée, embarrassé.

- O-oui ?

- Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin.

- Ah bon ? Murmurai-je.

- Oui… Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- … Et que voulais-tu me dire ?

Il se tourna alors, et regarda derrière lui, puis de côté, et derrière moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il observait les alentours mais je crus le comprendre bien vite quand il s'approcha de moi, encore plus près, trop près pour que j'espère encore pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Sa main toucha la mienne. Ma peau en fut électrocuté. Des frissons me parcoururent et il se pencha très lentement vers moi. Sa joue gauche frôla ma joue droite et sa voix grave résonna dans mon oreille dans un murmure attendrissant. Je crus m'évanouir…

- J'ai très hâte à demain…

Ma respiration était saccadée. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche également ouverte. J'étais incapable de bouger, de dire quoique ce soit, de _penser_ quoique ce soit.

Mon cœur se déchainait, il n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et fort avant. Et avant que je n'aie le temps de me dire que ce serait impossible qu'il batte plus fort, Naruto tourna ma tête doucement vers la sienne et je fermai les yeux automatiquement, quand je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres. Puis, la suite, si évidente que je ne l'attendis même pas. J'étais plus très lucide, j'aurais pu tomber dans les pommes, si ce n'était pas de ce cœur qui battait et résonnait comme des cymbales dans ma tête et ma poitrine.

Sa bouche frôla la mienne et une nouvelle série de frissons fit vibrer mon corps.

* * *

**À Suivre :D ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	6. L'amour, À Deux Pas de La Haine

CHAPITRE 6 – L'AMOUR, ÉTRANGEMENT À DEUX PAS DE LA HAINE

Sa bouche frôla la mienne et mon corps se transforma en volcan actif. Je n'avais plus les idées claires, tout ce que je voyais et comprenais, était que Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme dont je suis éperdument amoureux depuis mes douze ans, est sur le point de m'embrasser ! Je paniquais d'un côté, car je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Bon Dieu, j'avais jamais embrassé avant !

- Hey, du calme, souffla-t-il en un bas murmure, sentant ou entendant peut-être l'affolement de mon cœur. Comme ça, suis-moi. Doucement…

Mais Naruto paraissait calme, et sa main sur ma joue me guida doucement. Il posa ses lèvres plus serrées sur les miennes, appuyant en une légère pression. Mon cœur n'en fut que plus heureux, et Naruto ne fit rien de plus. Juste bouger ses lèvres avec les miennes tendrement… Rien de plus chaste, c'était doux et divin. Plus beau que dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Quand la cloche retentit, j'eus envie de maudire tous les Dieux existants ! Et Naruto qui recula brusquement comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise… J'en sursautai.

Nous nous regardâmes un petit moment, réalisant ce qui allait arriver. Il m'avait embrassé… Naruto, celui de qui je rêve depuis la nuit des temps, m'avait embrassé… J'avais les joues plus que jamais enflammées et Naruto rougissait également. Puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres:

- J'avais très envie de le faire, marmonna-t-il.

- Euh…Euh m-moi aussi…

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il m'ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment.

- Il faut que j'y aille, t'as entendu la cloche ?

- Oui…

- Bonne fin de journée, Sasuke, et n'oublies pas demain. À 19 heures, je passerai te prendre. Sois prêt !

" Oui… " Cette fois je n'avais plus la force de le dire tout haut. Je ravalai ma salive qui allait bientôt m'étouffer et j'acquiesçai en hochant de la tête. Sa main atterrit une nouvelle fois sur ma joue et ensuite il partit, disparut au bout de l'allée de la même façon que son frère: rapidement et silencieusement.

Une fois seule dans la bibliothèque, j'oubliai tout: le livre que j'avais encore en mains, qui s'étala par terre misérablement, les cours qui allaient reprendre – je me fichais pas mal d'être en retard – et ma timidité. Je lâchai un immense cri d'excitation, du genre:

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Je venais de vivre mon premier baiser. Mon tout premier ! Et je l'avais vécu avec l'amour de ma vie…

Pris d'un excès de bonheur et de motivation, je repris mon livre par terre rapidement, et partis en courant de la bibliothèque, le cœur emballé, espérant que la journée se termine vite pour qu'on puisse passer à demain.

Demain j'allais, qui sait, peut-être avoir mon deuxième baiser ?

* * *

Naruto avait le regard dans le vague. Ses yeux azurs fixaient le mur devant lui, alors que ses coudes étaient devenus rouges d'être restés appuyés trop longtemps sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans vraiment voir. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête: le petit frère de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis quand il avait un faible pour lui, mais il était content d'avoir enfin passé outre sa timidité et de l'avoir abordé. Il avait fait les premiers pas, malgré sa peur que Sasuke ne soit pas du tout intéressé à lui. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il l'avait embrasser. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas précipité les choses. Il se demandait si Sasuke avait apprécié son tout premier baiser…

Le cœur du blondinet fit un bond alors qu'il repensa à ça.

- Ça fait un quart d'heure que t'es affalé là à fixer le vide, grogna une voix et Naruto tourna la tête vers celle-ci.

- Ouais et alors ? dit-il en se redressant. On n'a plus le droit de rêvasser ?

Deidara s'avança et contourna le blond pour aller ouvrir la porte du frigo, le tout sans aucun mot. Naruto se tourna pour le suivre des yeux, et soupira en voyant que son frangin n'avait toujours aucun sourire sur le visage. Naruto s'approcha et ferma la porte du frigo avec son poing. Deidara grogna en tournant la tête vers lui, lui lançant une paire d'yeux bleus azurs et haineux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

- Maman ne t'a pas laissé venir vivre ici pour que tu aies le même comportement, dit Naruto.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, et surtout pas le tien, alors laisse-moi vivre comme je l'entends !

- Deidara, souffla Naruto plus doucement, le regard inquiet.

- Je peux manger, au moins ? Demanda le petit blond en tirant sur la poignée du frigo que son grand frère tenait fermement.

Naruto lâcha un second profond soupire après un long regard échangé avec Deidara. Il retira sa main et Deidara pu enfin ouvrir le frigo. Il y prit un jus de fruit et une orange et partit ensuite. Mais Naruto attrapa son poignet au passage.

Le grognement qui résonna dans la gorge de Deidara confirma les doutes de Naruto: il n'était pas dans la meilleure de ses formes.

- Quoi, _encore_ ?

- Deidara…

- J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire. J'ai pas le temps de parler, répondit Deidara d'une voix plus douce.

Naruto le regarda. Son visage était triste, il l'était depuis trop longtemps, pensait le grand blond. Il n'aimait pas voir son petit frère malheureux, et encore moins seul. Mais Deidara ne voulait ni amis ni réconfort. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ? Le regarder souffrir ?

Il poussa un soupire.

- Okay. Bonne nuit, si tu ne redescends pas.

- Ouais, répéta Deidara. Bonne nuit aussi.

Et il attrapa la rampe de l'escalier et monta rapidement pour retourner s'enfermer entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Naruto resta à la cuisine à fixer l'escalier qu'il voyait de là. Il avait les pensées déchirées entre la joie et la tristesse. D'une part, il avait très hâte d'avoir son rancart avec Sasuke, le lendemain, mais aussi, il s'inquiétait pour son frangin, qui restait tout le temps cloitré dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Il voulait vivre sa vie normalement, avec le sourire, mais il n'était plus seul avec son père dans cette grande maison désormais. Son petit frère y vivait, avec eux. Et son comportement sombre et froid l'inquiétait, malgré lui.

Au moment où Naruto allait se diriger vers sa chambre, la sonnette retentit et il pouffa. " Pas trop tôt ", s'écria-t-il en changeant de direction pour venir ouvrir la porte.

- Enfin Sasori, je croyais que tu t'étais perdu !

- Hey, ne rigole pas, ta maison est introuvable !

- Tiens, t'as ramenée ta frangine ?

En effet, derrière Sasori, se tenait Sakura, les mains dans les poches et le nez rougit, tout comme Sasori, à cause du froid.

- Ouais, nos parents sont sortis et ils refusent que Sakura reste seule.

- Non, mais c'est ridicule, s'écria celle-ci. Comme si j'avais encore 5 ans !

- À 15 ans on est encore gamin, Sakura, rigola Sasori.

- Ouais, ouais, t'as finit de toujours répéter ça ? Ça me soule !

Naruto éclata de rire en se mettant de côté pour laisser entrer ses invités. Sasori entra, commençant déjà à retirer écharpe, manteau et bonnet, alors que Sakura en fit de même.

- Poser tout sur le canapé, c'est pas grave, s'enquit Naruto.

- Pourquoi on devait venir ici, Sasori ? Se plaignit Sakura en posant le tout sur le canapé bleu foncé au centre du salon.

- Naruto et moi, on doit discuter basket !

Sakura les regarde, s'appuyant sur une hanche, mâchouillant un bâtonnet de sucette d'une façon vulgaire. Naruto la regarda et frissonna. Même pour lui, un adolescent de 17 ans qui en avait beaucoup vu déjà, Sakura le rendait mal à l'aise, avec ses vêtements osés et provocateurs. Décolleté qui laissait voir le début de sa poitrine et jupe très courte malgré l'hiver, de longs bas collants aux motifs carottés remontants sur ses longues jambes fines. Elle était très belle mais… Enfin, pensa-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Elle était tout sauf le genre de personne que Naruto pouvait tomber amoureux.

- Discuter basket ? C'est pour ça que j'ai dû te suivre ici, Sasori ! Roh, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire moi !

- Hé oh ! Du calme, espèce de gamine en crise d'adolescence !

- Bon, Sasori ? Les interrompit Naruto. On… A quelque chose à faire, souviens-toi…

Sasori soupira en tournant la tête vers le blond, et sourit.

- Ouais, je suis prêt à " discuter basket ", dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil indiscret au blond.

- Je fais quoi, moi alors ?

- Eh bien Sakura, euh… Commença Naruto. Tu peux aller surfer sur internet, l'ordi familial est dans le bureau de mon père au premier, la pièce à droite de ma chambre. Ou sinon tu peux écouter la télé, y'a de quoi te nourrir dans le frigo, fais comme chez toi.

Sakura assimila toute l'information l'air de se dire que ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Puis elle tourna les talons et monta au premier à la recherche d'un ordinateur pour aller discuter avec ses amis sur face book.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de leur vue, Sasori, qui se retourna, s'enquit avec un immense sourire pervers:

- Alors ? Tu voulais me parler de ta vie amoureuse mon petit Naruto ? Je t'écoute, je t'écoute !

- Oh, du calme, hein, souffla Naruto avec un petit sourire en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui et Sasori vint s'agenouiller sur le tapis au milieu. Il regarda Naruto qui, en effet, avait demandé à Sasori de venir pour parler de sa vie, se " confier " en quelque sorte. Ils avaient fait entendre à Sakura qu'ils discuteraient basket pour la simple et bonne raison que la jeune fille serait restée avec eux. Naruto n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie amoureuse aux yeux d'une fille comme Sakura qu'il ne connaissait pas d'abord. Sasori était un nouvel ami, il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, mais il était de confiance, et en plus, il était gay et s'assumait en tant que tel. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair…

Il leva donc la tête vers Sasori.

- Ouais… Je voulais avoir un conseil, ou plusieurs.

- À propos de quoi ? S'étonna Sasori, qui lui s'attendait à ce que Naruto lui raconte sa dernière fois.

- Eh bien. Demain j'ai un rendez-vous avec… quelqu'un, dit-il en remarquant l'œil trop curieux de Sasori posé sur lui alors qu'il avait dit " rendez-vous ".

- Avec quelqu'un ? S'intéressa le rouquin. Qui ?

- Un garçon. Que tu ne connais pas.

- Un garçon ? Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais gay, Naruto.

- Je ne le suis pas… Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les garçons. Mais lui… C'est différent. Alors j'aimerais que tu me dises comment m'y prendre avec… les garçons, quoi. Ça n'est sûrement pas de la même façon qu'avec les filles. Ah moins que je me trompe ?

Sasori avait un sourire large et amusé. Il se mit plus confortablement par terre, étendit les jambes et appuya ses mains derrière lui pour une posture reposée et à l'aise.

- Bah, tout dépend de la personne.

- Hein ? S'étrangla Naruto.

- Eh bien… Imagine que je veuille draguer un gars comme… Tiens, comme Itachi. Je ne serais pas tout doux et gentil, je serais plus sensuelle et provocateur. Tu me suis ? Si c'est un garçon timide et fragile, eh bien je le séduirais de la même façon qu'avec une fille. Je m'y prendrais avec douceur et je serais protecteur envers lui, t'as comprit ?

Naruto, le visage peint d'une grimace, resta immobile après ce charabia. Sasori avait une de ces façons d'expliquer, il en aurait rit si le sujet n'était pas si sérieux pour lui.

Voyant que Naruto n'y comprenait rien, Sasori soupira en se mettant à genoux.

- Naruto, ce sera plus simple si tu me dis qui est la personne que tu cherches à séduire. Comme ça, je te dirais la meilleure façon de l'approcher.

Naruto, étalé dans le fauteuil, releva ses jambes pour s'asseoir dessus et croisa les bras en rougissant quelque peu. Il sourit, embarrassé, se passant une main derrière la tête, se grattant la nuque.

- Eh bien, à quoi bon ? Tu ne le connais pas vraiment…

- Dis toujours !

- Sasuke Uchiwa…

- Le frangin d'Itachi ? Wow Naruto, tu as bon goût ! Ce gamin est trop canon ! Mignon, timide, tout frêle, la classe quoi ! T'as envie de te le faire ? Mais tu n'es pas homo ? Je te comprends, si j'avais été hétéro, et que je l'aurais vu, j'aurais direct viré gay.

- Sasori ! Grogna Naruto. Arrêtes, non mais tu t'entends parler ? J'ai pas envie de " me le faire ". Je veux… Sortir avec lui. Qu'il soit mon petit ami, mais je sais pas trop… Comment m'y prendre. Il est difficile d'approcher, tu vois ? Trop timide et puis, j'ai l'impression de l'emmerder quand je lui parle de basket ou autre de mes loisirs…

- Tu veux sortir avec lui ? Répéta Sasori, arrêtant Naruto dans sa lancée.

Naruto s'arrêta, et regarda avec curiosité le visage de Sasori. Il était surpris, mais pourquoi ça l'étonnait autant ? pensa Naruto.

- Oui, dit-il fermement et avec fierté. Je veux qu'il soit mon petit ami.

- Mais… Naruto t'es amoureux ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, quand on veut être le petit ami de quelqu'un, c'est que normalement on l'aime. Alors ? T'es tombé amoureux de ce gamin ?

- Je… Je sais pas trop en fait, marmonna Naruto en baissant le regard.

Est-ce que Sasori avait raison ? D'un côté oui, il avait raison en disant que, lorsque l'on ressent l'envie d'être le petit ami d'une personne, c'est que forcément cette personne nous plaît. Et Sasuke lui plaisait. Il aimait sa façon d'être timide, il était adorable à rougir et à bégayer. Il était mignon, avec sa touffe de cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, et sa peau couleur neige, si pâle et à l'allure si fragile. Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer à penser à Sasuke. Se pourrait-il que ce soit plus qu'un " béguin " qu'il avait pour Sasuke ? Était-il amoureux alors ?

- Comment ça, " tu sais pas " ?

- Je… Je me suis jamais réellement posé la question, balbutia Naruto.

- Eh bien, tu veux que je te la pose moi ?

Naruto poussa un rire. Sasori n'était pas reposant. Mais il avait raison d'insister autant. C'était pas une situation facile de ne pas savoir ce que l'on ressent en réalité !

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux de nouveau et soupira profondément.

- Enfin! J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour lui. Ses petites manies me font craquer, ainsi que sa bouille d'enfant, il est vraiment adorable. Et…

- Et … ?

Sasori était suspendu à ses lèvres, impatient de connaître la suite de la phrase de Naruto. Celui-ci sourit, et continua.

- Je l'ai embrassé ce matin, à l'école.

- C'est vrai ? Et c'était comment ?

- Génial, souffla Naruto sur un ton rêveur. Sasori, j'ai jamais ressentit ça et pourtant j'avais déjà embrassé avant.

- Ça veut tout dire, mec, fit Sasori doucement en mettant sa main sur le genou du blond.

_Alors je serais amoureux de Sasuke ?_

- Vous parler de Sasuke-Kun ? S'enquit une voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers l'escalier d'où Sakura venait d'apparaître. Elle était au milieu des marches, descendant tranquillement. Sasori grogna.

- Dégage sœurette, on est en grande conversation là !

- Sur le basket ? Ouais, j'ai comprit.

Elle sauta les quatre dernières marches et s'approcha des deux garçons, s'asseyant sur le canapé où son manteau reposait toujours avec celui de son frère.

Elle se pencha pour appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux, fixant son frère et Naruto qui avait les pommettes rouges.

- J'ai entendu de quoi vous parliez, dit-elle.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Euh… De quoi tu te mêles ? Grogna-t-il, embarrassé.

- Tu sais, Naruto, je t'aime bien. Tu es un homme attentionné, gentil et honnête.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? S'énerva Sasori.

- Je veux dire, reprit-elle. Tu devrais faire attention à Sasuke-Kun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? S'enquit Naruto. Faire attention à Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse, il est doux comme un agneau.

- Justement, les apparences te _montrent_ qu'il est doux comme un agneau !

- Sakura, arrête de dire des âneries. T'as aucun rapport, là.

- Sasori ! J'aime bien Naruto, répéta-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse briser le cœur par ce manipulateur !

- Manipulateur ? S'écria Naruto sur la défensive. Tu parles de Sasuke là ?

- Oui, en fait j'ai été plutôt choquée cette semaine. Je l'ai rencontré lundi quand Sasori et moi sommes arrivés dans le lycée. Il m'a paru gentil aux premiers abords mais il cache bien son jeu sous son apparence frêle et fragile ! Il est manipulateur, parle dans le dos des gens. J'ai essayé de t'en parler Naruto, mais c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de garder ça pour moi. Tu sembles t'intéresser à lui, ça t'aurait fait de la peine. Mais là, étant donné que tu as rendez-vous avec lui demain…

- Ma sœur est tarrée… Soupira Sasori en roulant des yeux. Si tu veux faire passer ce petit bout de chou pour le grand méchant loup, bonne chance pour trouver des arguments !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sakura, continua Naruto, à qui le sujet était sensible.

Il eut un pincement au cœur aux paroles de la rosée. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais d'un côté, il ne connaissait pas très bien Sasuke, pas assez pour pouvoir affirmer que Sakura avait tort. Et puis… Pourquoi Sakura mentirait-elle ? Il était perdu, parce que Sasori aussi avait raison. Comment Sasuke, ce " petit bout de chou " pourrait-il être à ce point méchant ? Confus, il ne dit rien alors que la jeune fille continua, se redressant.

- Désolée, Naruto. J'ai voulut rentrer dans son jeu en disant être sa petite amie, j'ai cru que ce serait amusant et que il faisait ça pour s'amuser, mais apparemment non. Il m'a même dragué, je te jure ! Un vrai joueur, il pourrait te faire du mal Naruto ! Et ce sont ses propres mots : " Aller Sakura, sortons ensembles toi et moi. Naruto est un baka, il gobe tout ce que je lui dirai, et je lui dirai que finalement samedi je ne peux pas ! On s'amusera tout les deux ! " Et il a dit qu'il se servait de toi, et qu'en faite, il avait envie de me défoncer. Je te dis la vérité, Naruto. Tout ça, il l'a aussi écrit dans son journal. Je l'ai lu à la pause, il l'avait oublié sur son pupitre.

Sakura s'arrêta, et Naruto cru recevoir le poids du monde sur lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Sasuke, ce garçon si tendre aux allures fragiles, dire ces choses horribles ? Non, il n'y croyait pas !

- Sakura, t'es certaine ? S'enquit Sasori, qui n'en croyait visiblement rien.

- Absolument ! Je suis peut-être une charmeuse mais je ne suis pas menteuse, hypocrite et manipulatrice comme Sasuke Uchiwa. Il me dégoûte en fait. Je ne crois pas vouloir être son amie encore, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire si on se retrouve seuls …

- Sakura ça n'a pas de sens, continua son frangin. T'es sorti avec des mecs beaucoup plus grands et robustes que Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est petit et frêle et, pas effrayant pour deux sous !

- Mais je te jure que c'est la vérité ! S'écria Sakura en se levant debout.

- OKAY ! STOP ! Hurla Naruto en se levant brusquement. Partez maintenant ! Dehors, tous les deux, aller oust !

Sasori tourna la tête vers Naruto, qui bouillait presque de rage. Il se leva et Sakura en fit de même.

- Désolée, Naruto. Je suis là, si tu le souhaites.

Sasori posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Désolé également. Je croyais que c'était un bon petit garçon. Apparemment, non … Enfin. Bonne soirée.

- Ne sors pas avec lui, lui indiqua Sakura. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- Bonne nuit ! Grogna Naruto en leur tournant le dos pour partir en courant à l'étage.

Une fois seuls dans le salon du blond, Sasori et Sakura se regardèrent. Sasori avait un regard froid et colérique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- La vérité ! Se plaignit-elle, sur la défensive et Sasori en fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais, ouais, j'en doute fort, sœurette.

Le rouquin se pencha pour attraper ses vêtements qui prônaient toujours sur les coussins du canapé. Il mit son écharpe autour de son cou et enfila son manteau rapidement.

- J'espère que tu as tort, Naruto semble tenir beaucoup à ce gamin.

- Oui, espérons que je me sois faite des idées, marmonna Sakura en s'habillant aussi.

Sasori partit devant, et Sakura le suivit lentement, restant à une certaine distance derrière. Elle baissa la tête de façon à cacher sa bouche dans son écharpe. Elle parla pour elle-même, murmurant dans sa barbe, regardant son frère marcher plus loin devant elle. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de prédateur brillait, étincelait de mille feux.

- Naruto sera à moi… Dommage mon petit Sasuke-Kun, tu es trop timide pour ce genre de mec.

Naruto se jeta dans son lit et balança tous ses coussins d'un élan de rage intense qui montait en lui. Un hurlement le prit et il cria encore une fois, en balançant son réveille-matin, le premier objet qui lui vint en main. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur alors que Naruto se prit le visage à deux mains.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de haine ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais autant attaché à lui, comment ça a pu arriver ? Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, après tout peut-être que Sakura a raison, qu'il cache bien son jeu ! RAH !_

La porte s'ouvrit alors en un râle.

- T'as bientôt finit avec tout ce vacarme ?

- Deidara, fiche-moi la paix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, que son petit frère semblait un minimum concerné et inquiet alors Naruto lui fit signe d'approcher ce que le petit blond fit. Il vint s'agenouiller sur le lit de Naruto juste à ses côtés et Naruto s'approcha, le regard noir et les dents serrés.

- Je te comprends maintenant. L'amour c'est de la merde, ça n'apporte que des …

- Souffrances, termina Deidara à la place de Naruto.

Naruto leva des yeux ennuyés – d'être si faible vis-à-vis ce sentiment de trahison et de douleur – vers son petit frère et acquiesça honteusement. Honteusement car il n'avait jamais eut cette impression avant, celle d'être brisé seulement par des mots. Sasuke… Oui, décidément, Naruto était amoureux de Sasuke. Pour que le coup paraisse si dur, et si douloureux, c'était sûrement parce qu'il l'aimait.

- Désolé, fut la seule chose que Deidara trouva à dire.

Naruto prit un moment pour se calmer. Ensuite, il leva la tête vers Deidara qui l'avait rebaissé.

- Dis, p'tit frère.

- Hn ?

- On se fait une partie de jeux vidéo ? Il me semble que ça faisait longtemps…

Deidara croisa le regard triste de son frère et ravala sa salive, reconnaissant ce bleu brisé et sombre.

- Pourquoi pas, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Okay. Alors donne-moi une minute, s'il te plaît, fit Naruto en se penchant pour prendre son portable qui était dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Deidara ne dit rien. Il disparut de la chambre un moment, et Naruto en profita pour ouvrir son téléphone, chercha dans ses contacts le numéro de Sasuke. Il le trouva, grimaçant à la petite photo de Sasuke qui se trouvait à côté du numéro. Qu'il était adorable, avec ce petit sourire. C'était strictement impossible que …

Il chassa toutes pensées alors qu'il écrivit un texto rapidement de ses doigts engourdis:

" Changement de programme, Sasuke. Retrouve-moi demain à 19h, chez Ichiraku. "

- On verra si tout ce que tu veux c'est te servir de moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, murmura Naruto pour lui-même tout en reposant son portable où il l'avait prit.

Il se leva ensuite et parti rejoindre son frère au salon, où celui-ci était en train d'installer les jeux vidéos.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma vie. Mon cœur s'affolait, j'aurais voulut lui dire de se calmer, mais même si je me le répétais mentalement depuis presqu'une heure, il n'y avait rien à faire. Mes doigts pianotaient sur la table, j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi… Il m'avait d'abord dit qu'il passerait me prendre, et à la dernière seconde, il m'envoyait un texto en me disant de le rejoindre ? C'était certain, il allait me dire qu'il avait changé d'idée sur mon compte. Et depuis soixante minutes, je me répétais que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, car il m'avait embrassé et m'avait dit qu'il en avait eut très envie. En bref, de la torture mentale depuis que je suis arrivé. J'ai mit mes plus beaux vêtements: mon débardeur préféré, celui que mon père m'a offert peu de temps avant sa mort, il est bleu poudre, sous lequel j'ai une chemise blanche. Je sais que les couleurs pâles ne font pas contraste avec ma peau, mais avec mes cheveux oui donc, c'est bon. Pour le bas, j'ai un jean noir ni trop moulant ni trop grand. Ça ne faisait pas très chique car j'avais toujours mon manteau, déboutonné, mais sur les épaules car il faisait un froid de canard.

Plus le temps avançait, plus j'avais la tête qui tournait, de me repasser les mêmes phobies, les mêmes questions. Est-ce qu'il avait trouvé mieux à faire ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait plus envie de moi ? Est-ce qu'Itachi allait accepter notre relation si Naruto voulait qu'on aille plus loin que de simples amis ? Car non, je n'en avais pas encore touché deux mots à mon frère. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir et ça me faisait peur. Il était très protecteur, et je ne sais pas s'il accepterait. Toutes ces questions, ces doutes, ces peurs, me faisaient trembler en plus du stress qui s'accumulait.

Je ne savais pas aussi pourquoi il avait choisit ce restaurant. Il y avait, à cette heure-ci du soir, beaucoup de cliques de notre lycée qui passaient leur temps à rigoler trop fort. Et ils étaient, pour la plupart, tous plus vieux et me regardaient avec des yeux pervers depuis que j'étais assis ici à attendre. Mais je me laissais pas amadouer par leurs moqueries, je valais mieux qu'eux, et j'en étais conscient ! J'avais mon journal ouvert sous mes yeux sur une nouvelle page. Cependant aujourd'hui j'avais la nervosité qui me nouait le ventre, et les doigts, et j'arrivais pas à écrire le moindre mot.

Je me donnai un peu de courage pour penser à autre chose, mais même mes mains n'attendaient plus que lui :

**Samedi 23 décembre, chez Ichiraku**

**Incapable de faire autre chose que de penser à lui…**

Alors que j'allais continuer, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec le petit bruit de clochette. Je levai les yeux, et vis arriver Naruto avec son manteau ouvert, les cheveux ébouriffés et les pantalons complètement trempés. Je me levai rapidement sur mes jambes, laissant tomber mon crayon. Il s'avança rapidement vers la table où j'étais quand il me vit, marchant droit vers moi d'une démarche presque militaire. J'avais peur, car aucun sourire n'était peint sur son visage. Je me disais " ça y est, il a trouvé mieux que moi ". J'avais pas une grande estime de moi-même quand il était question de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Te voilà enfin, dis-je avec le sourire malgré tout. Je t'attend-…

- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? M'interrompit-il froidement, brusquement, d'une voix forte que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je sursautai violemment. Mon cœur reçut un poignard. C'était quoi ce regard noir et cette expression sur le visage qu'il avait tout en me regardant ? Comme si j'étais le dernier des salauds. Mes tremblements reprirent, alors que je tentai de balbutier misérablement:

- Te le dire … ? Mais…

- Ne fait pas l'innocent plus longtemps ! Continua-t-il et j'entendis, derrière moi, la bande de pervers se mette à rigoler.

Naruto lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux bleus électriques. Je ne pouvais pas les soutenir plus longtemps. Je baissai la tête et fixai la page ouverte de mon journal, avec la date inscrite. 23 décembre. La date que j'attendais le plus… J'eus envie de vomir.

- J'ai apprit, figure-toi, que tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, Sasuke Uchiwa ! S'écria-t-il et, le cœur fendu en mille morceaux, je relevai la tête.

- D-D-De quoi tu … Veux parler ?

- Tu aimes bien te faire passer pour un garçon tout frêle et innocent, hein ? Ça fait parti de ton jeu ! En réalité, tu n'en as que pour le physique. Moi, tu m'aimes bien hein, parce que je fais 1m79 et que je suis blond aux yeux bleus ! Pas la peine de t'expliquer, j'ai comprit ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois. J'ai tombé dans le panneau, j'ai succombé à ton charme, et maintenant j'apprends que tu n'es qu'un manipulateur ! Tu me répugnes, espèce de… Putain !

- Q-qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit d-d-de me … m'insulter ? Balbutiai-je, grognant contre moi-même car des larmes commençaient déjà à naître dans mes yeux.

Il poussa un " Tss " qui me brisa le cœur encore plus.

- Ne me fais pas ton numéro de larmes, Sasuke. Je sais que mes paroles te passent dix mètres au dessus de la tête.

- N-non… P-pas du tout !

- Mais quel idiot, souffla l'un des gars derrière nous, à l'autre table.

- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Sasuke. C'est vraiment lâche de ta part de m'avoir fait croire que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'étais vraiment sur le point de tomber amoureux du Sasuke que je connaissais jusqu'à hier. Même… je pense que c'est déjà fait.

Un liquide chaud et salé coula alors sur mes joues. Mes larmes… Qui brûlaient ma peau. Mais ça n'était rien si on comparait avec ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi. Ma poitrine me faisait atrocement souffrir. Pourquoi il me disait tout ça ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne pouvais plus parler, plus rien dire, plus rien faire. Mon corps était figé, mes larmes coulaient, quelques unes d'entre elles, allèrent migrer dans mon journal, juste en dessous de la date d'aujourd'hui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais si mal. Je n'avais jamais eut autant mal de toute ma vie. C'était difficile à expliquer, je ne pensais plus, je n'entendais plus. J'aurais préféré m'ouvrir les veines, je suis persuadé que ça aurait fait moins mal. " _Ne me fais pas ton numéro de larmes, Sasuke. Je sais que mes paroles te passent dix mètres au dessus de la tête._ " Ses paroles me revenant en tête, je me passai les mains sur mes joues rageusement, honteusement, en chassant mes pleurs. Ma poitrine était secouée de soubresauts, j'essayais – sans succès, cela dit – de retenir mes sanglots. J'avais honte, je me sentais comme le pire des idiots. Et les rires derrière moi continuaient.

Naruto poussa un rire amer.

- Attends, tu pleures vraiment là ? Eh bien, tu es sérieux, dis donc ! J'admire le talent, là !

Je croisai ses yeux, et rebaissai les miens aussitôt. J'étais aveuglé par le voile de mes larmes. Je reniflai, comme un bébé, et commençai à marcher.

- Ouais c'est ça, rentre te taper une autre nana, à ce que j'ai entendu dire tu n'as que ça à faire !

Une nouvelle série de sanglot m'assaillit et je faillis tomber quand je me mis à courir. Naruto ne se retourna pas, et je me sentis minable de m'être retourné à la sortie une dernière fois. De dos, il s'essuyait le front des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient de ses cheveux humides. Il avait dû choper la neige, et en me retournant vers la sortie, je vis une immense tempête. Je m'en fichais pas mal de cette tempête. J'avais le cœur en morceaux. Brisé … J'étais brisé… Mon château de carte s'était écroulé, mon bonheur était déchiré, mon conte de fée n'était plus. Toute la semaine j'avais flotté sur un nuage très haut dans le ciel. J'avais bien imaginé que la chute serait pénible, que je me fracturerais une ou deux cotes, mais non, je me suis fracturé le cœur, les jambes, les bras, le corps au complet, l'âme entière.

Je trébuchais ici et là dans les rues enneigées et désertes de Konoha. Mais je me relevais même si j'avais une terrible envie de rester là et de finir enseveli sous un mètre de neige. Le froid ne m'avait jamais atteint autant, j'avais les lèvres bleues quand j'arrivais chez moi et que je me plantai devant le miroir de ma salle de bain. J'avais la tête qui tournait quand je m'écroulai dans mon lit, le corps encore secoué de violents soubresauts. Je pleurais. Encore.

Comment tomber plus bas ? C'est parce que j'ai trop espérer.


	7. Se Relever Après Un Dur Coup

Chapitre 7 – SE RELEVER APRÈS UN DUR COUP

Lorsque Sasuke partit en courant, Naruto resta, un long moment debout immobile, à ne rien dire, rien penser, rien regarder. Il fixait sans voir ses pieds, le noir semblait s'être jeté sur lui, l'obscurité l'enveloppait comme une aura maléfique qui bouffait son oxygène comme le soleil aspirait les flaques d'eau une journée de canicule. Sasuke lui avait semblé être un ange directement tombé du ciel, il s'était entiché de lui si rapidement que ça lui en faisait peur. À bien y repenser, Naruto ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, et même si, à première vue, Sasuke était loin d'être méchant, les propos de Sakura lui faisaient mal et il préférait être cruel et se défaire de lui maintenant que de souffrir plus tard.

Mais les larmes de cristal qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles… Il aurait tellement voulut les sécher, il était passé proche de le faire, il avait faillit céder à l'envie. Et là, à l'instant, il avait envie d'hurler. Il se retourna donc, lentement, fusillant du regard au passage la bande de crétins qui rigolaient encore de la scène, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, et en baissant la tête vers ce petit objet qui semblait briller au coin de son œil, il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que c'était… Nul autre que le journal de Sasuke, ouvert. Naruto le fixa un moment, réalisant. Puis il soupira bruyamment.

- Ne manquait plus que ça…

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de se demander " qu'a-t-il écrit sur moi là-dedans ? " Il s'approcha de la table, tendit la main et attrapa le journal, le gardant ouvert. Se pinçant les lèvres, il chercha des yeux la première phrase écrite tout en haut de la page.

**Samedi 23 décembre, chez Ichiraku**

**Incapable de faire autre chose que de penser à lui…**

Naruto fronça les sourcils, sentant son cœur se mettre à réagir, comme s'il savait déjà toute la vérité. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Il tourna la page rapidement. Il chercha avec les mains tremblantes, tournant les pages jusqu'à la toute première. Il y lu la date " 17 décembre ". C'était dimanche dernier. Ce journal était donc un tout récent passe-temps qu'avait Sasuke. Ce qui y était écrit était ainsi également récent, à jour.

Il ravala sa salive et commença à lire mentalement:

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre étant donné que c'est ma première fois mais… Justement, il faut bien commencer quelque part, non ? _

_Bon alors voilà, je me présente, je m'appel Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis un adolescent comme les autres et j'ai 15 ans ! Et aussi, je suis amoureux par-dessus la tête. C'est un secret, je ne l'ai dit à personne, enfin mis à part ce journal que j'ai trouvé dans l'un des vieux cartons de ma mère._

Naruto s'interrompit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un petit sourire amusé s'était peint sur ses lèvres. Il reconnaissait là le Sasuke qu'il connaissait. Il s'assit sur la banquette de la table que Sasuke avait quittée en furie quelques minutes plus tôt, et continua sa lecture. Mais un paragraphe parut écrit plus gros et plus noir que les autres, et le cœur de Naruto fit un bond de 300 m de haut dans sa poitrine.

_Je vous ai dit que j'étais aussi raide dingue d'un garçon qui est en dernière année ? Il est plus vieux que moi évidemment, il a 17 ans. Il est ami avec mon frère, et il est beau comme un Dieu ! Chaque fois que je le vois, c'est plus fort que moi, je le regarde sans cesse et mon cœur ne cesse jamais de battre très fort. Mes joues se teintent souvent de rouge quand il regarde en ma direction ou quand je le vois, tout simplement. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un lycéen ordinaire, un élève de l'école parmi tant d'autre. Je n'ai jamais vraiment existé pour lui, je suis invisible, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça me va, tant que j'ai encore mon polochon pour rêver de lui la nuit !_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas invisible ! Et encore moins un lycéen comme les autres !

Une frustration soudaine l'assaillit, mais Naruto ne sut pas dire contre qui elle était destinée: contre Sasuke qui pensait naïvement qu'il était invisible aux yeux de Naruto, ou contre lui-même, parce qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur sans aucun scrupule, ayant cru les paroles dénués de sens de Sakura Haruno ?

Naruto serra les poings. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Et maintenant, il avait perdu celui dont il était inconsciemment amoureux depuis, il ne savait quand…

- Merde, grogna-t-il en fermant le journal. J'ai vraiment fait la pire bêtise de toute ma vie !

Il se leva brusquement, mit le journal dans la grande poche de son manteau, et se retourna pour partir définitivement de ce lieu puant la méchanceté (dont lui-même avait fait preuve) et où ses paroles semblaient encore résonner partout.

Dehors, il faisait froid, mais pas autant que dans son cœur.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais passé une nuit aussi longue et pénible. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'avais la scène qui me rejouait sous mes paupières quand je fermais les yeux. Et la peur de faire un cauchemar et de revivre encore ça m'empêcha de sombrer, m'empêcha de me reposer et j'en avais pourtant besoin. À voir mes cernes, j'étais encore pire que Frankenstein. Ma peau encore plus pâle à cause du manque de sommeil et mes cheveux misérablement collés contre mes temps parce que je meurs de chaud sous ma couette, et mes joues inondées et poisseuses.

Itachi n'était pas rentré. Il avait appelé mais le téléphone semblait à dix kilomètres sur ma table de chevet, je n'avais pas la force de tendre la main pour l'attraper. C'est ainsi que c'est déroulé la nuit. La plupart du temps, je me levais pour aller vomir dans ma salle de bain, mais je revenais directement dans mon lit pour continuer de me faire du mal en repensant encore à lui. J'avais honte de simplement avoir encore de l'amour à lui porter, je me sentais stupide et idiot de l'aimer toujours autant, c'était sûrement ça qui me rendait nauséeux. Mon corps essayait sans doute de me dire " hé oh! Arrêtes un peu, j'en peux plus moi !". Mais ma conscience restait fidèle à mon cœur; et moi je restais amoureux de lui quand même.

Je crois que c'est à 7 heures 30 le lendemain matin que je me suis enfin endormi. Ce qui m'a réveillé, plus tard, c'est mon frère. Il me secouait l'épaule doucement, et tout aussi lentement, j'entrouvris les paupières. La lumière de dehors, blanchit par la neige, éclairant ma chambre que j'avais imprimée en noire dans ma tête hier soir, me fit l'effet d'un rayon de soleil droit dans ma rétine, et je refermai aussitôt les yeux. Itachi s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.

- Hé, petite tête, tu dors encore à cette heure ?

- Hnn… grognai-je.

- Il est passé midi, il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose de ta journée !

- … Va-t'en…

Il éclata de rire. Je rouvris les yeux et tombai dans les orbes noirs identiques aux miens de mon grand frère.

- Quelle heure ? M'étonnai-je.

Il regarda sa montre pour en être certain; c'est aussi à ce moment là que je réalisai qu'il avait manteau, tuque, foulard, mitaines.

- Quatorze heures moins le quart.

- Déjà ? M'écriai-je.

- Eh bien oui ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait hier pour être si fatigué, m'enfin, passons. Aujourd'hui, je sors avec des amis. Désolé pour hier, je suis rentré très tard, tu dormais.

Finalement, je ne m'étais pas endormi à 7 heures 30…

- Tu vas où ? Marmonnai-je.

- Des amis à moi m'ont invité à une journée de ski. Je vais rentrer ce soir. De toute façon, on reçoit donc je serai là de bonne heure, je pense.

- On reçoit ? répétai-je faiblement, ma voix restant coincée au fond de ma gorge.

- Bien oui, dit-il en souriant et passant sa main sur mon front. Tu as oublié qu'à chaque année on reçoit toute la famille pour un grand réveillon ?

Je ne dis rien. Sa main toujours sur mon front, il fronça les sourcils, le sourire disparaissant lentement.

- Et dis donc, tu as une forte fièvre.

Je me rappelai vaguement la neige et mes nombreuses chutes de la veille, alors que je courrais pour rentrer chez moi.

J'haussai les épaules.

- J'ai dû attraper froid.

- Tu t'es couvert ?

- Hein ?

- Ces derniers jours, tu t'es bien couvert pour sortir ?

- Oui, oui, papa poule, soufflai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Bon, okay. Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuis, mais si je veux revenir, il faut bien que je parte hein ?

Je souris faiblement.

- Oui, murmurai-je. Bonne journée…

Il se pencha et embrassa mon front alors que je fermai les yeux.

- Bonne journée toi aussi, petite tête. Ne reste pas affalé dans ton lit, sors prendre l'air.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis malade, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si mon cœur n'avait pas la tête à rigoler.

- D'accord je vois, donc tu vas te tourner les pouces ici à regarder le temps passer ?

- Non. Je trouverai bien un vieux film à regarder.

- Tout seul ?

- Faut croire, soupirai-je.

Mon frère me lança un regard que je ne sus pas déchiffrer: trop fatigué et trop pas envie. Il avait l'air inquiet ou concerné par ma solitude grandissante mais, quoi, j'avais le droit de vouloir être seul non ? J'avais besoin de personne. Personne, absolument personne ! Ou alors, peut-être de Sakura et Ino, mes amies.

Itachi finit par me dire de faire attention si je me faisais cuire quelque chose, de ne pas ouvrir les fenêtres si j'étais prit d'une soudaine chaleur, de ne pas ouvrir la porte aux étrangers, et finalement, de changer de sous-vêtement si je prenais une douche…

Enfin seul, je me levai de mon lit, faisant valser les couvertures et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une douche chaude, j'en avais besoin. Et je me dépêchai de me savonner et de me rincer, parce qu'être enfermé entre quatre murs rapprochés, seul avec moi-même, ce serait propice à me faire replonger dans mes pensées et mes démons. Et … Naruto … revenait sans cesse dans ma tête que j'avais envie de cogner contre la paroi de la douche. Mais je me retins en me disant qu'il me fallait encore de l'intelligence pour terminer mes études.

Ensuite, je pourrais partir pour l'Allemagne et devenir un militaire qui partirait à la guerre dès le premier conflit dans le monde. Et si par mégarde je marche sur une mine, je mourrais. Mais au moins IL ne hantera plus mes dernières lueurs de liberté. Oui de liberté. En ce moment, je me sentais enchaîné, et cela juste parce que j'avais encore le cœur battant à penser à lui, malgré tout. Malgré les paroles cruelles et méchantes qu'il m'avait dites sans raison. Malgré le regard haineux et méprisant qu'il avait porté sur moi et qui avait été comme une larme d'escrime planté droit dans mon abdomen. Malgré qu'il m'avait dit clairement que j'étais une putain, que je le dégoutais, et que j'étais un lâche, un menteur, un… Un garçon encore follement amoureux de lui !

- Raaah ! Sasuke arrête ! grognai-je et ma voix résonna dans la salle de bain.

C'est là que je cédai à la tentation et que mon crâne se cogna contre le mur. Mais ça faisait bougrement mal alors je ne recommençai pas, glissant jusqu'à terre et gémissant de douleur, comme un gamin stupide découvrant que se piquer avec un couteau, ça fait mal. L'eau coula sur moi comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne froide. Heureusement que ce n'était pas moi qui payait les factures.

* * *

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

Naruto, allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond en songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il la connaissait bien, mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, ce fut pourquoi il tourna paresseusement la tête sur le côté. Il vit donc, à l'entrée de sa chambre, Sasori, debout, qui le regardait avec un air désolé et sévère en même temps.

Naruto, blasé, se redressa sans jeter un regard à son ami, sans même se demander ce qu'il était venu faire. Il le savait déjà, quelque chose lui disait que Sasori savait tout, et il en en était même plus que certain.

- Pas la peine de venir me faire la morale, mec, souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sasori s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de son ami.

- Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que tu as été un peu trop injuste.

- Un peu ? fit Naruto, du dégoût dans la voix. Non. Pas juste un peu. J'ai été plus qu'injuste, j'ai été salaud.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ajouta Sasori. Je suis d'accord.

- T'étais là ou quoi ? S'étonna Naruto en relevant le nez pour tomber dans les yeux marron de Sasori.

Ce dernier acquiesça, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

- Aux premières loges.

- Donc tu as vu le massacre, soupira Naruto en se penchant pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. J'ai tellement honte, si tu avais vu son visage…

- Naruto, je croyais que tu étais persuadé que ma sœur disait vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Naruto releva la tête. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers sa table de travail, ouvrit le tiroir et prit délicatement le journal, comme s'il était aussi fragile que Sasuke et qu'il eut peur de le briser, de déchirer un bout de page…

Naruto l'apporta à Sasori et ce dernier l'attrapa, confus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un journal intime, répondit Naruto d'une voix basse.

- À qui appartient-il ? À Sasuke ?

- Oui. Il l'a laissé sur la table quand il est partit en courant. La vérité est là-dedans. Le manipulateur dans l'histoire, c'est pas Sasuke, c'est ta sœur, et désolé de dire ça, mais c'est vrai.

Sasori feuilleta ledit journal et lu quelques passages. Naruto attendit silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Sasori relève la tête et le regarde, l'air de dire " je comprends maintenant ".

Naruto se pinça les lèvres en reprenant le journal quand Sasori le lui rendit.

- Je vois, murmura Sasori. Je sais pas ce que ma sœur a essayé de prouver mais elle a eut tort. Sasuke est dingue de toi, mec. C'est écrit noir sur blanc là-dessus, et ça me semble être son écriture.

- Quoi ? S'écria Naruto. Tu crois que ce journal pourrait être un coup monté ? Mais… et puis comment tu fais pour savoir que c'est son écriture, tu le connais pas mieux que moi !

- Naruto du calme, s'exclama Sasori. Je sais que Sasuke est honnête, il n'est pas tout ce que Sakura a dit qu'il était. Je n'ai la chance de lui parler qu'une seule fois et crois-moi, ça m'a suffit pour pouvoir le dire: ce gosse est pur comme de l'eau de roche !

Naruto, avalant les paroles de son ami, soupira en lâchant un misérable " Hn..". Sasori sourit en le regardant retourner mettre le journal en sécurité.

- Dis Naruto, continua le rouquin alors qu'un sourire malicieux s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est que t'es un petit peu amoureux de lui non ?

- Comment ça " un petit peu " ? Grogna Naruto.

- Quoi ? T'es amoureux à ce point ?

- Je crois bien…

- Eh bien, il faudra que tu fasses les premiers pas.

- Je sais.

De dos au rouquin, Naruto demeura debout un moment, à fixer le journal fermé qui prônait au fond de son tiroir. Il le fixa intensément, comme si Sasuke avait pu apparaître et lui tomber dans les bras, comme si regarder le journal avait pu lui donner la force de demander le pardon.

Il se retourna vers Sasori.

- Je me demande comment je vais faire… C'est sûr qu'il ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, répondit Sasori en se levant du lit. Mais, fais-vite, parce que plus longtemps tu attendras, plus tu le feras souffrir.

Naruto, réfléchissant aux paroles, baissa la tête lentement. Il regarda ses poings se serrer, puis il soupira:

- J'en suis bien conscient, malheureusement…

* * *

J'étais assis sur le banc de la cuisine, accoudé au comptoir. Je mangeais un restant de nouilles en fixant l'heure inscrite en digitale sur le micro onde. Dehors, il faisait soleil, et ça illuminait partout à cause de la neige qui rendait cette journée encore plus claire. Nous étions le 24 décembre, à la veille d'une fête que j'adorais depuis tout petit. Et pourtant, j'avais envie de passer par-dessus et de retourner à l'école me tuer dans des exercices de mathématiques. Au moins, ça me garderait l'esprit occupé.

J'allais prendre ma dixième bouchée quand un son retentit dans le hall d'entrée. " Ding Dong ! ". Je me retournai, et fixai le couloir qui menait à la porte aussi longtemps qu'il m'en fallut pour réaliser qu'Itachi n'allait pas me dire " J'y vais ", qu'il n'était pas là. Soupirant, je me levai et me dirigeai à pas de souris vers le hall.

Quand j'ouvris, je sentis une bourrasque de vent froid me frapper comme si j'étais un flocon de neige.

- Sasuke, s'écria la personne en face de moi.

Les yeux bleus semblaient affolés.


	8. La Vie Continue Même Si Ça Fait Mal

**CHAPITRE 8 - LA VIE CONTINUE MÊME SI ÇA FAIT MAL**

Les yeux bleus semblaient affolés. Et ils étaient du même bleu azur que ceux de Naruto, ce fut pourquoi je faillis m'y perdre plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû. C'était si hypnotisant que je n'eus pas la force de relever les miens pour bien voir qui était la personne, je n'en avais que pour les saphirs plantés droit dans mes obsidiennes. J'avais l'impression de replonger dans le même cauchemar bleu. Et cette soudaine pensée me fit reculer brusquement.

- I-Ino ? Balbutiai-je, redescendu sur terre.

La jeune fille était debout sur le portail de ma maison, habillée de son manteau blanc d'hiver. Son bonnet n'empêchait pas ses longs cheveux blonds de voleter au vent glacial, et sa peau blanche et claire était un peu rosie à cause du froid. Elle était belle, et surtout inquiète, cette expression collée sur son visage me fit un effet bizarre. Était-elle inquiète pour moi ? Non, sûrement pas. C'était plus fort que moi: je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait que des gens pouvaient m'aimer, et se faire du souci pour moi. À part mon frère, ma mère et mon père, personne ne s'était un jour demandé si, MOI, j'allais bien.

- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ?

Et cette phrase résonna douloureusement. Une voix féminine et soucieuse. Maman, pensai-je en fermant les yeux, mais le vent froid me rattrapa et je frissonnai en rouvrant les paupières.

- Ne reste pas là Ino, murmurai-je et je me poussai sur le côté. Entre, l'invitai-je ensuite.

Elle me fixa un petit moment, comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur le front, puis elle finit par entrer et je m'empressai de fermer la porte. Au même moment, je me mis à éternuer et à renifler et elle se tourna vers moi tout en retirant son manteau.

- T'as attrapé froid, Sasu?

- F-Faut croire, marmonnai-je, perdu dans ses yeux bleus, incrédule à la façon si familière dont elle venait de m'appeler.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Ino qu'avec Sakura. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'avais juste cette impression. Ou alors était-ce le fait que je n'étais pas habitué à tant de tendresse de la part des autres ?

Ino revint vers moi après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements encombrants d'hiver. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et je relevai la tête vers elle. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi, et je tombai de nouveau misérablement dans ses yeux bleus comme s'ils étaient, en ce moment, mon support pour m'accrocher.

- J'ai su ce qui s'était passé, dit-elle sérieusement et je ne dis rien. Sakura m'a tout dit.

- S-Sakura ? Elle… Comment a-t-elle su ?

Ino lâcha mes épaules.

- Elle a dit qu'elle était là, quand Naruto t'a descendu devant tout le monde.

Elle me fit un air désolé et je m'en sentis d'autant plus anéantit. Comme si j'étais une deuxième fois humilié, et c'était le cas. Non seulement celui dont j'étais amoureux comme un fou me criait dessus comme si j'étais du poisson pourri, devant tout le monde, en publique, mais en plus, Ino, une fille que je pensais une nouvelle amie potentielle, était mise au courant. Quoi de mieux pour m'attirer sa pitié plutôt que son amitié ?

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça !

Voyant mon air déprimé, Ino s'empressa de me rejoindre au salon où je m'étalai misérablement sur le canapé. Elle s'assit devant moi sur la table basse.

- Écoute, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée pourquoi mon cousin a dit toutes ces choses sur toi. Car oui, continua-t-elle et je levai les yeux vers elle. Je suis persuadée que tout ça n'était que mensonges. Qui lui a raconté ça ? Je ne sais absolument pas. Ce qui est sûr Sasuke, c'est que quelqu'un t'a tendu un piège.

Je ne suivais pas du tout sa théorie. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, qui vagabondaient ici et là, et les battements douloureux de mon cœur comme si, à chaque battement, une épine s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément dans ma plaie béante. Voilà en quoi se résumait l'amour que j'avais pour lui désormais: une chaîne, ou même _des _chaînes, parsemés d'épines qui entravaient mon activité vitale. À chaque respiration, une épine s'enfonçait, et je saignais.

Ino tendit le bras et posa sa main douce sous mon menton.

- Sasuke ? Insista-t-elle.

Je fuyais ses yeux en tournant les miens vers la télé éteinte. Je voulais fuir ses yeux pour fuir ma réalité, mais elle me rattraperait bien vite alors ce serait inutile, pourtant à l'instant je ne fus capable que d'une chose: sourire bêtement, sourire honteusement et peut-être même soulagé, que de savoir que je n'étais pas seul. Mais je ne voulais pas être entouré, si ce n'était pas de lui. Quitte à être rejeté, je préférais être seul.

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues quand j'entendis la voix d'Ino reprendre tout doucement:

- Hey, Sasuke ?

Sa main monta jusqu'à ma joue et mes cheveux qu'elle caressa comme le ferait une mère, ou une sœur.

Je fermai les yeux, secouant la tête sans jamais effacer mon sourire – je ne savais plus trop ce qu'il voulait dire rendu là.

Elle essuya mes larmes.

- Ne pleure pas pour mon crétin de cousin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il ne sait pas qu'il passe à côté de quelqu'un de merveilleux, il est inconscient de la chance qu'il a eut et qu'il a balancé par la fenêtre!

Je baissai la tête et me pris le visage entre les mains. Mes larmes continuaient de couler, Ino me prit les deux poignets pour voir mon visage et me fit un énorme sourire.

- Je sais, marmonnai-je. Mais… Mais ça fait vachement mal !

Je souris à travers mes larmes.

Ino eut un sourire triste, puis elle vint me serrer dans ses bras et, le cœur lourd et léger en même temps, je passai mes bras autour d'elle et acceptai avec un brin d'hésitation cette once de chaleur qu'elle m'offrait.

Mes joues séchèrent rapidement, je me laissai bercer par sa main tendre qui caressait doucement mes cheveux derrière ma tête alors qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras.

Peut-être que c'était finit pour moi l'amour fou, mais au moins, c'était le début d'une amitié… Il y avait sans doute quelque chose de bon dans toutes les défaites, après tout…

* * *

Naruto soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur le banc, ses coudes entrant en collision avec le comptoir solidement. Le soupire qu'il eut poussé attira l'attention d'une bande de garçons autour et une voix – familière mais il n'en tint pas compte, perdu dans ses pensées déchirantes – se fit entendre près de lui.

- Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blondinet, las, tourna la tête lentement. Il vit Itachi, en train de faire la fête avec d'autres amis. Il ne les connaissait pas, et en même temps, il s'en balançait comme de sa première carie. Il était en ce moment dans un chalet de ski, au nord du village. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu ici… Peut-être pour déprimer en paix loin de son père et de son frère, loin des gens qui avaient assisté à cette scène fatidique et loin de ses remords.

Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Itachi ici ?

Curieux, il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je suis venu skier, évidemment, l'interrompit l'Uchiwa.

- Hn, fit simplement Naruto.

- Et toi ?

- Rien, bouda le blond en retournant vaquer à ses déprimes.

Itachi leva un sourcil, et se tourna pour faire signe à ses amis qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Il se prit un banc et s'assit à droite du blond.

- Mec, je t'ai jamais vu tirer une tronche aussi longue, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

- Fiche-moi la paix, grogna Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dis donc ? S'étonna Itachi, commençant à s'inquiéter réellement.

Naruto n'avait jamais été comme ça, si triste et si réservé, grincheux, repoussant et boudeur. Il était toujours souriant et prêt pour la fiesta à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et de la nuit. Et là…C'était limite les larmes. Itachi le secoua un peu.

- Hey, mec, ça te rend pas de bonne humeur les vacances de Noël? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître crédule et convaincant.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi tu te joindrais pas à nous pour le réveillon ?

Naruto tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Oui, acquiesça Itachi. Pourquoi tu viendrais pas fêter Noël chez moi, avec Sasuke et toute notre famille ? Ce serait chouette et, c'est pas comme si tu connaissais personne alors ne me donne pas cette excuse!

Naruto était touché de cette invitation et heureux que son ami pense à lui remonter le moral, mais… C'était strictement impossible qu'il passe Noël au même endroit – et même chez lui – que Sasuke, après qu'il lui ait brisé le cœur si cruellement. Non, jamais il ne pourrait se trouver à moins de deux mètres de lui.

Et pourtant, songea Naruto. Il le fallait. Car il l'aimait, si fort… Et il se devait de le reconquérir, il se devait de réparer les peaux cassées, de reconstruire ce pauvre cœur qu'il avait piétiné sans scrupule.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Naruto secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et grogna:

- Désolé Itachi, je crois pas que ce sera possible !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai une famille aussi, et ma mère voulait qu'on passe chez elle …

- Ah, je vois…

Itachi parut déçu. Naruto le regarda, et soupira. Après tout, avec un petit frère ou pas, – et que ce soit Sasuke ou un autre – Itachi restait l'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis très longtemps.

Naruto soupira derechef.

- Bon Itachi, je pourrais pas pour Noël mais… Mon père a un voyage d'affaire durant la semaine du jour de l'an, et ma mère ira voir une cousine en Europe, et Deidara ira avec elle. Je serai donc seul alors… On pourra faire quelque chose tous les deux.

- D'accord, accepta Itachi.

- Quoi, t'es pas content encore ? S'énerva Naruto en voyant que son ami le regardait toujours aussi intensément.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Non, rien. Je suis très content. Le problème c'est pas moi, c'est toi.

- Quoi ? Soupira le blondinet. C'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

- T'as une tête d'enterrement…

Naruto et Itachi se fixèrent un moment. Alors que Naruto pensait que c'était inutile de cacher plus longtemps à son ami que tout allait bien, de toute façon Itachi le savait déjà qu'il y avait un problème. Mais Naruto ne se voyait pas dire à Itachi… " Tout va bien, à part que j'ai humilié ton frère en publique et qu'il est fou amoureux de moi ! Sinon, la grande forme ! "

Non, décidément…

Naruto soupira en fermant les yeux, se prenant la tête à une main.

- J'ai fait une bêtise aussi grosse que cette montagne, déclara-t-il en désignant ladite montagne enneigée que l'on pouvait voir derrière les vitres du chalet.

Itachi sembla surpris.

- Bah dit donc, t'as fait quoi encore ? T'as volé le corrigé d'un des examens ?

Naruto eut envie de rire: si seulement c'était ça!

- Non…

- Alors quoi ? T'as mit des têtards dans le boxer de ton petit frère?

- Y a pas de têtards en hiver, 'tachi… Soupira, exaspéré, Naruto.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, rigola Itachi se rappelant qu'une fois, il avait fait ce coup à son petit frère durant un été.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Itachi se remettait de son rire qui n'en finissait plus, et que Naruto réfléchissait à un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas révéler la vérité à Itachi ! Il le haïrait à coup sûr, et Naruto, même si cela pouvait sonner égoïste, n'avait aucune envie de perdre un meilleur ami en plus.

Mais d'un autre côté, une fois la vérité bien éclaircie et expliquée en détails… peut-être qu'Itachi comprendrait.

- En tout cas, continua Itachi. Si tu me dis que tu as été témoin d'un mec qui a fait souffrir Sasuke et qui l'a humilié en publique, et que tu ne me l'as pas dit, là, je te tuerais Naruto !

Un nouveau rire emplit les oreilles de Naruto, Itachi trouvait vraiment drôle ses suppositions, alors que le blondinet eut envie de mourir, de se cacher six pieds sous terre. " Quelle ironie… ! "

Il cogna son front contre le comptoir et ne se releva plus. Itachi continua de rigoler en claquant sa main dans son dos pour lui faire un semblant de consolation.

_Je suis un homme mort_… Songea Naruto.

Et dans tous les sens du terme, il l'était.

* * *

Sasori grogna une troisième fois tout en essayant d'avancer dans ces vingt-cinq centimètres de neige. En plus du froid et du vent qui soufflait plutôt fortement, il y avait tous ces flocons, par milliards, qui tombaient sur le village. Ce soir c'était Noël, et chez lui ça n'était pas la grande fiesta: Sakura était chez une cousine et ses parents venaient de divorcer il n'y avait qu'un mois à peine. Donc il était là, dans la rue, à se balader un peu n'importe où.

Au moment où il se mit à penser à Naruto, et à ses ennuis qui étaient liés également à Sasuke que Sasori avait rencontré juste avant les vacances, le rouquin arriva – comme par hasard – devant la grande maison des Uzumaki. Il s'arrêta, et regardant au loin, la neige si puissante formant une sorte d'épaisse brume blanche l'empêchant de voir l'horizon, il se dit qu'une petite pause serait appréciée.

Il s'engagea alors dans l'allée de la maison et passa par-dessus la clôture qu'il n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir normalement. Il se dirigea vers la porte en acier et appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit un moment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et l'homme qu'il vit le laissa perplexe: grand, blond, yeux bleus… Était-ce Naruto ? Non, il n'avait pas ses moustaches de félin sur les joues…

Sasori hésita:

- Euh… Vous êtes… Naruto ?

L'homme sourit:

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en montrant son tablier. Naruto ne cuisine pas et ne cuisineras jamais !

Il partit d'un rire alors qu'à l'intérieur on entendit un: " bon ça va hein ! ".

Sasori sourit, reconnaissant l'air de famille et l'ambiance chaleureuse des Uzumaki.

- Ça, c'est sûr, Naruto n'est pas un chef !

- Haha, tu as bien raison fiston ! Et tu es … ?

- Sasori, se présenta le blond en serrant la main de l'homme qui était debout sur le parquet… en caleçon et en tablier.

- Minato, répondit-il. Tu voudrais rentrer ? Parce que il fait froid, je sais pas pour toi, mais il fait froid là !

Sasori bondit dans la maison d'un pas pour que Minato puisse rapidement fermer, évitant de congeler un peu plus l'intérieur de la maison.

- Oh oups, désolé !

- Sasori ? S'exclama une voix et le porteur de ce nom pu remarquer Naruto descendre rapidement les marches de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bon sang, c'est Noël !

- Boff, c'est pas la joie chez moi, entre mes parents qui se disputent et ma sœur qui a déserté pour la soirée…

- Je vois, soupira Naruto en sautant par-dessus la rampe.

- Naruto ! Grogna son père. Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça ! Un jour tu pourrais te casser la gueule et c'est moi qui payerai tes soins !

- Eh bien le jour où ça arrivera j'aurais 18 ans, ça te va ? Donc je pourrais payer moi-même, répliqua calmement Naruto ce qui eut le don d'énerver Minato.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, espèce d'adolescent arrogant ! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !

Sasori ne put empêcher un petit rire de résonner dans sa gorge. Ces deux là étaient comme des jumeaux, ils avaient le même caractère, en plus du même physique excepté que Minato avait les traits plus calmes et plus vieux.

Minato finit par rigoler pour montrer qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Et puis, selon lui, Naruto avait bien le droit de jouer les casse-cou si ça lui chantait, non ? Il repartit donc préparer la dinde pour le souper de Noël, pendant que Naruto soupira profondément:

- Tu fais quoi, sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement, là, tout de suite, je suis en train de te parler.

Le blondinet roula des yeux.

- T'es vraiment con.

- Eh bien quoi ? S'esclaffa Sasori. Je rigole ! Hey, tu … tu vas où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, remarquant enfin que Naruto avait sur les épaules son manteau et en main son bonnet.

Le blond serra son bonnet et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Son regard devint plus sombre et il baissa la tête.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire…

- À Noël ? Insista le rouquin.

- Ça ne peut plus du tout attendre, Sasori, ajouta, énervé, Naruto en relevant les yeux vers ceux de son amis.

- Je vois… Ta destination est la maison Uchiwa ?

- Hn… Ma conscience est de plus en plus lourde là…

- Eh bien vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends !

Naruto marmonna un petit " oui, oui ", avant de, poussé par Sasori hors de sa propre maison, mettre son bonnet sur sa tête et s'engouffrer dans le froid et la tempête. Il n'avait qu'une pensée à ce moment-là: Sasuke…et son doux visage qu'il avait envie de prendre entre ses mains.

* * *

Nous étions le 25 décembre, à presque 18 heures du soir. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour m'y rendre. Ça ne faisait que deux jours maintenant mais j'avais encore la sensation atroce des mots que Naruto m'avait jetés en pleine figure qui faisait vibrer tout mes membres. J'avais encore mal… Et pourtant j'étais là, dans mon lit, sur le dos, à regarder le plafond et à écouter les rires et la musique… En bas, mon frère fait la fête avec le reste de ma famille. Mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins et cousines… Chaque année, Noël se déroule chez moi, en l'honneur de mes parents disparus, sans doute. C'était on ne peut plus douloureux pour moi, et cette année, c'était pire, car je n'avais même pas l'envie de le faire pour eux. Je n'avais même pas envie d'avoir envie…

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, je tournai la tête vers elle et vit qui venait d'entrer:

- Hey salut cousin !

- Obito ? m'étranglai-je.

Je me redressai lentement sur mon lit, ravalant ma salive, de cette voix faible qui était la mienne. Mon cousin s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant moi.

- Itachi demande à te voir, il s'inquiète.

- Quoi ? Grognai-je. Je vais bien, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter.

- Il dit que c'est anormal de ta part de rester cloitré dans ta chambre lors d'une fête… Surtout lors de Noël.

Je regardai mon cousin: il avait les mêmes traits que mon frère; inquiets et sérieux. J'en soupirai. Était-ce interdit de vouloir un peu de solitude ? J'avais aucune envie de descendre et rigoler, boire, manger de la dinde et finir devant la cuvette à vomir parce que mon estomac me rappellerait comment il s'est tordu quand Naruto…

Je secouai la tête.

- Obito, dis-je en levant mes genoux à mon torse. J'ai juste… Pas envie, ce soir.

- T'es sûr ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul.

- Oui, répétai-je. C'est si étonnant ?

- T'as juste l'air bizarre, Sasu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien du tout ! M'écriai-je, gêné, en me levant du lit pour contourner mon cousin. C'est bon, t'as gagné, je viens.

- Oh, génial Sasu ! On va pouvoir procéder à l'échange de cadeau, comme chaque année !

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Il passa devant moi et sortit dans le couloir en sautant comme le gamin qu'il était, et cette petite scène me fit me remémorer de mon enfance. Ce fut sans doute ce qui me donna un peu de courage pour descendre rejoindre le reste de ma famille.

Cependant, en haut de l'escalier, je vis quelque chose qui me frappa comme la foudre, de plein fouet. Je me sentis exploser comme une bombe, à l'intérieur de moi, tout se renversa, une tempête me traversa de toutes parts.

Dans le hall d'entrée, mon grand frère accueillait quelqu'un qui entrait à peine, le manteau tout blanc de neige. Mais je reconnus cette personne, je reconnus les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus qui se posèrent sur moi dès que je fus dans son champ de vision. Tout ce que j'enregistrai, à partir de là, fut le visage d'Itachi qui se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire: " Regarde qui nous rend visite, Sasuke ! ".

Naruto esquissa un sourire peiné.

- Hey…


	9. Je t'aime Trop, À En Perdre La Tête

**OBSESSION AMOUREUSE - CHAPITRE 9 - JE T'AIME TROP, À EN PERDRE LA TÊTE!**

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il vienne jusqu'ici, non mais il avait du culot ! Je tentai de ne rien laisser paraître de ma colère, et même, j'en étais surpris. Je ne ressentais ni l'envie de pleurer ni de repartir me cacher dans ma chambre sous une tonne de couverture. Non, là, en le regardant, j'avais plutôt envie de lui mettre une baffe. Obito, derrière moi, se pencha en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

- Nee, c'est qui celui-là, tu le connais ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Répondis-je.

- Sasuke ! Continua mon frère. Tu peux aller aider à la cuisine ? Le dîner sera bientôt sur la table.

Il se retourna ensuite vers notre " invité ", alors que moi je le fusillais toujours des yeux. Comment avait-il pu se ramener ici, spécialement ce soir ? Je n'en revenais toujours pas, j'étais étourdi.

- Tu restes pour manger Naruto ? Demanda mon frère et à partir de ce moment-là, je n'entendais plus que d'une oreille.

- Humm ! T'as entendu Sasuke ? S'exclama Obito en me dépassant pour se mettre à descendre les escaliers. Ton frère a dit que ce sera bientôt prêt ! J'ai vraiment trop faim !

Je restais un moment debout, tout en haut, à regarder en bas avec un regard remplit de ressentiment. Naruto me fixait aussi, et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, il avait les yeux tristes, confus et honteux. Il s'en voulait, peut-être ? Ma main se posa sur la rampe; et je réalisai que je tremblais. Détourne les yeux, Sasuke ! Je m'obéis, et descendis rapidement en gardant mes iris rivés à mes pieds.

Je lui tournai le dos une fois en bas et partit dans la cuisine sans plus attendre, pendant qu'Itachi appelait mon nom mais je ne répondis pas. Je le laissai accueillir notre invité, et m'empressai d'aller aider ma tante à servir les plats.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, nous fûmes tous attablés. Je n'avais jamais eut autant la nausée, surtout à Noël autour du traditionnel souper où j'étais toujours affamé comme jamais, toujours heureux et rieur. Mon frère devait s'en rendre compte, c'était obligé qu'il s'en rende compte. Moi qui avais chantonné depuis juillet dernier combien j'avais hâte à Noël. Moi qui aimais tant ma famille, moi qui aimais tant manger autour d'une grande table où était posé un immense festin. D'ailleurs, je crus voir qu'Itachi me regardait bizarrement. À sa droite, Naruto grignotait comme un petit oiseau, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, je n'osais pas lever les yeux de peur de rencontrer les siens. Les discussions et conversations de mes nombreux oncles et tantes embellissait cette pièce et rendait l'ambiance apaisante et joyeuse. Pourtant, c'était pénible, et Dieu savait à quel point.

Au bout d'une heure de repas, je me levai d'un coup brusque.

- D-Désolé, marmonnai-je. Je ne … me sens pas bien.

Je sentis plusieurs pairs d'yeux braqués vers moi. Ma grand-mère, qui était assise à ma gauche, posa sa main sur mon poignet quand je voulus partir, et me retint une seconde.

- Sasuke mon chéri, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste fatigué.

- Hé Sasuke, s'enquit mon cousin de l'autre côté de la table, et je pris soin d'ignorer la tête blonde dans la même direction quand je le regardai. Tu redescends hein ? Après le dîner on ouvre nos cadeaux rappelle-toi !

- Oui, oui, peut-être, balbutiai-je.

Ma grand-mère me laissa aller.

- Repose-toi quelques minutes, dit-elle.

- Oui.

- Ça va Sasuke ? S'enquit mon frère à son tour et bien sûr, c'était impossible pour moi de filer comme ça si mon frère était dans la pièce.

Je pouvais peut-être duper ma famille mais mon frère, lui qui vivait sous mon toit et lui qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque, ça, non… Je n'avais aucune chance, mais sûrement que je pouvais jouer avec les mots. Je m'arrêtai donc quand il me rejoignit au seuil de l'escalier, et me tournai vers lui. Derrière, Naruto avait tourné la tête. Où il était assis, au bout de la table, il pouvait voir. Je fus électrocuté quand je croisai l'espace d'une seconde les yeux bleus et je sursautai intérieurement, comme si j'eus été brûlé.

Itachi me releva le menton. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais baissé la tête.

- Quoi ? M'énervai-je.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas de louper le dîner familial, dit-il. Toi qui aimes tellement Noël.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais là, non?

- Oh oui tu étais là, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement. Ton corps était là, mou comme de la pâte, mais toi, tu étais bien six pieds sous terre !

- De quoi tu parles !

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Que… ? M'étranglai-je.

- Depuis samedi dernier, tu agis bizarrement. Tu n'es plus toi-même.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde au mot " samedi ", qui ouvrit ma plaie dans mon cœur. Les yeux bleus au loin continuaient d'observer. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à mon frère, même si je le voulais, ça détruirait son amitié avec lui. Ça détruirait tout… Moi y comprit.

- Ça va, j'ai juste un rhume…

- M'ouais.

- Je peux monter quelques minutes ?

- Ouais vas-y, soupira mon frère en se retournant, las, pour retourner à la cuisine.

Je ne bougeai pas un moment, comme paralysé, lorsque Naruto se leva sans rien dire à mon frère qui retourna s'asseoir. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, et j'ouvris plus grands les miens quand je le vis approcher. Mes membres se remirent à trembler, je revis ses yeux haineux et fâchés du restaurant samedi, j'entendis de nouveau ses paroles coupantes comme des lames de couteau. Je me mis à monter, je montai les marches rapidement, presque en courrant.

- Sasuke, non attends !

Sa voix était si douloureuse que j'en fermai les yeux, qui se remplissaient déjà d'eau. De honte peut-être, j'avais honte de moi devant lui. Honte de m'être fait humilier, honte d'avoir cru que ça pourrait marcher avec lui, honte d'avoir encore autant d'amour à lui donner.

- Sasuke !

J'entendis ses pas derrière moi, et comme si je courrais pour m'échapper d'un meurtrier me poursuivant, je m'engouffrai dans ma chambre, et fermai la porte aussi vite que je pus en la claquant. Une bourrasque de vent fit relever mes cheveux qui retombèrent presque aussitôt sur mes tempes. Je m'appuyai ensuite sur la porte, comme soulagé d'avoir échappé à sa voix. Mais ses pas se rapprochèrent et à peine une seconde passa que son poids s'ajouta au mien sur la porte, mais de l'autre côté.

- Sasuke ouvre cette porte !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Un silence s'écoula, si court que je ne pus reprendre mes esprits.

- Désolé, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit de crier, murmura-t-il doucement. A-Alors s'il te plaît… Ouvre-moi…

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ?

Parce que moi oui: j'avais le droit de crier ! Mon cœur n'avait besoin que de ça, de hurler toute ma colère. Et il battait, il battait si fort. J'étais de nouveau étourdi, j'aurais dû m'asseoir, me laisser glisser par terre. Je me sentais lourd comme un sac de patate.

- Sasuke, je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle.

- J'ai pas envie, moi !

- Je sais, c'est normal, moi non plus je n'aurais pas envie à ta place.

- Alors si tu le sais, va-t'en !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, continua-t-il, toujours doucement, mais fermement. Pas avant que je t'aie tout expliqué.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, murmurai-je, deux larmes s'échappant de mes yeux clos.

Mes deux mains sur la porte tremblaient.

- Ouvre-moi…

Il était suppliant. Je brûlais d'envie d'ouvrir. Mais il ne fallait pas. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir deux fois. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide… je ne l'étais pas, hein ? J'avais du mal à me comprendre moi-même, j'avais du mal à me convaincre…

- Va t'en, répétai-je.

- Pardonne-moi pour tout Sasuke ! Lança-t-il alors, et je sentis dans sa voix que cette phrase avait été poussée jusqu'au bout comme s'il avait eut de la difficulté à la dire.

J'en restai pantois deux minutes.

- J-je… je ne veux rien entendre. A-Alors pars s'il te plaît…

- Tu pleures ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pas du tout, grognai-je en essuyant mes larmes du revers de la manche et heureusement qu'une porte en bois nous séparait, parce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il voit comment pathétique j'étais en ce moment.

- Ouvre-moi dans ce cas, je dois absolument mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu l'as fait samedi. Tu as été très clair, même, j'ai parfaitement comprit la première fois.

- Justement ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai eut tout faux, samedi, j'ai dit carrément n'importe quoi ! J'ai été le plus stupide des stupides !

Je ne dis rien. Je ne comprenais rien, mais, en réalité, avais-je comprit ? Samedi, les mots qu'il m'avait jetés à la figure, avais-je comprit ? Non… Les mots " putain ", et " manipulateur ". Non, je n'avais rien comprit du tout…

Je ravalai ma salive, ne disant toujours rien. Naruto attendait de l'autre côté, j'entendais son souffle, il respirait vraiment fort. Je fermai les yeux, serrai les poings pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. J'aurais voulut me jeter dans ses bras, et encore, il fallait vraiment que je sois pathétique pour vouloir ça. Stupide, oui, j'étais stupide.

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Écoute-moi…

- Fiche le camp.

Il retint un petit rire.

- Tu es têtu…

- Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ?

- Tu as raison… Mais je le suis aussi alors écoute-moi.

- Va-t'en.

- Ce que j'ai dit n'avait aucun sens, aucune vérité. Ce que j'ai dit t'a blessé, et je le sais.

- Je ne t'écoute pas, blablabla ! M'écriai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles, mais sa voix de ténor parvenait encore à m'atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

- C'est Sakura qui m'a raconté tous ces bobards à propos de toi, et j'ai été le plus crétin de la terre pour l'avoir cru !

- …

- …

- … Quoi ? Lâchai-je tout bas, d'une voix aigue.

- Je suis désolé, tu croyais qu'elle était ton amie, mais en fait, non. Elle m'a bombardé de toutes ces choses sur toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais un manipulateur, que tu as essayé de la séduire, de me duper, que tu avais dit que j'étais un crétin, que tu parlais comme ça de moi dans mon dos.

Mon cœur reçut un électro choque plus fort que jamais. Je me mis à pleurer, sans sanglots, juste des larmes coulant silencieusement. Ça faisait mal, plus mal qu'une brûlure, que la brûlure de l'autre soir, plus mal qu'une morsure de loup, plus mal qu'un poignard en plein ventre. Sakura… avait dit ça ? Elle… Non… étais-je si idiot ?

Je me laissai glisser lentement, jusqu'à atterrir par terre, dans un bruit plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru. Je gémis à peine.

- Sasuke ? S'exclama Naruto derrière la porte. Ça va ? T'as tombé ?

- …

Un sanglot m'échappa, je fixai le plancher avec des yeux absents.

- Sasuke, je…

- La ferme !

- Mais…

- Tu es pire qu'elle !

Ma poitrine était violemment secouée, par de soubresauts. Je n'avais jamais pleuré aussi durement avant. Ça m'en faisait mal. Je voulais me calmer, je voulais que ça s'arrête… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me relevai avec peine, et me mis à frapper sur la porte.

- Tu es le pire des salauds, tu as cru des choses qui n'étaient pas vrais, tu ne m'as même pas demandé avant si c'était vrai, tu aurais dû savoir que c'était faux, tu aurais dû savoir ! Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je te hais !

_Autant que je peux t'aimer…_

Je sentis quelque chose cogner contre la porte.

- Sasuke, ouvre !

- NON !

- Ouvre, ou sinon je vais chercher ton frère.

- Il te virera de chez moi et plus jamais tu reviendras s'il apprend ce que tu as fait ! Et tu sais quoi ? Vas-y donc, je m'en fous si tu disparais !

Je m'étouffai dans mes sanglots et me mis à tousser lamentablement. Pendant ce temps, Naruto ouvrit la porte et je me maudis d'avoir été assez stupide pour ne pas verrouiller. Il fut surpris en me voyant et lorsqu'il approcha, ma main bougea toute seule, mais guidée par toute ma rage, je le giflai. Sous le choque, il tourna la tête sur le côté, sa peau commençant à rougir. Je m'arrêtai de sangloter, je ne respirais plus, on pouvait entendre mon souffle saccadé que je retenais avec peine. Naruto n'abandonna pas, il reposa son regard sur moi, un regard bleu, un regard plus beau que jamais.

Je reculai quand il avança. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mes genoux heurte mon lit et je tombai sur le dos, dans mon lit. Naruto mit ses genoux de chaque côté de moi et monta sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus de moi. Il se pencha, à quatre patte, vers mon visage. J'ai dit que je ne respirais plus ? J'étais proche de la suffocation. Mes joues, mouillées, étaient plus rouges que jamais. Mon cœur se débattait, il s'affolait comme un malade, plus à cause de nos positions que de son visage tout près du mien.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. J'aurais voulut le repousser, je savais que j'aurais dû. Il le fallait, sinon c'était comme lui montrer que j'étais faible et sensible à lui, que j'étais encore une proie facile. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais être fort, lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas me blesser une deuxième fois. Mais quand sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, je perdis le nord, je perdis toute notion. La notion du temps, je ne savais plus en quelle année nous étions, quelle heure il était. J'avais perdu ma tête. Oui j'avais perdu ma tête…

Tremblant, et haletant, j'ouvris la bouche un peu, un tout petit peu, et il y fit pénétrer sa langue. Chaud… C'était chaud et si rassurant, si bon. Mes mains tremblaient sur ma poitrine, alors que la sienne, caressait doucement ma tempe, et les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. De l'autre main, il était appuyé de façon à ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids. Je gémis, tout doucement, surpris quand il rencontra ma langue de la sienne. Puis, comme si je me réveillais, je me mis à bouger mes lèvres avec les siennes, pour transformer ce simple contact en baiser langoureux. Baiser passionné, au goût âpre et salé de mes larmes qui roulaient encore, et qui finissaient leur route dans ma bouche, dans nos bouches.

Quand il s'écarta, j'émis un petit hoquet, et il sourit en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, il glissa sa paume sur ma joue et essuya les larmes avec ses deux pouces. Je fermai les yeux, pour mieux les rouvrir. Naruto me regardait, avec des pupilles bleus, plus bleus que jamais, tendres, doux, il me regardait comme si j'étais un précieux trésor. Sa main, toujours sur ma tempe, gardait mon corps en entier au chaud. Et quand je revins à la réalité, la dure réalité, je sursautai en mettant mes mains sur mon visage. Je sentis – à regret – Naruto se redresser, et son poids disparut de sur le lit.

- T'as raison, marmonna-t-il. Je… je suis le pire des salauds.

J'ouvris les paupières, me redressai sur un coude. Je voulus dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que son prénom, mais rien, rien ne sortit de ma gorge en feu. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus, elles restaient dans mes yeux humides. Je le regardais se prendre la tête à deux mains. À cette vue, j'eus une envie de meurtre envers Sakura Haruno, cette fille qui s'était crue mon amie. Cette fille qui m'avait fait CROIRE qu'elle était mon amie.

Et Naruto partit. Je me redressai un peu plus, assis et tendit la main.

- Naruto !

Mais ce souffle minable était si bas que personne autre que moi n'eut entendu. Au même moment, Itachi apparut dans ma chambre, manquant de foncer droit sur Naruto qui partait en courant.

- Hey mais… S'arrêta-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et je m'empressai de m'essuyer le visage et les yeux, me mordant l'intérieur des joues très fort, jusqu'à saigner, pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Itachi s'avança.

- Tu pleures ? S'étonna-t-il comme si je n'avais pas pleuré depuis une éternité.

- Non !

- Si, Sasuke, tu pleures, affirma-t-il.

Il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, et tendit le bras pour le mettre autour de moi mais je le repoussai brusquement en lui tournant le dos, allant m'asseoir au bord de mon lit de l'autre côté. Je me cachai encore le visage, même si mon frère était maintenant de dos.

- J'ai entendu des cris. Toi et Naruto étiez en train de vous disputer hein ?

- …

- Sasuke, tu peux me le dire, dit-il doucement. Tu peux tout me dire, non ?

Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

- Maman n'est plus là, ni papa, mais moi je suis encore là.

À ces mots, ce fut presque comme un automatisme, je me retournai d'un bond et lui sautai dans les bras.

- Eh ben heureusement que t'es encore là, hoquetai-je. Sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais !

Il me serra très fort, le plus fort qu'il put, et même si je fus écrasé comme une petite souris contre lui, j'en fus heureux, et rassuré, consolé. Maman et papa étaient partis, ils m'avaient abandonnés, ils avaient péris, mais Nii-san était là, il était resté avec moi… Je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurais. À cause de Naruto, à cause de cette tragédie, à cause de Noël qui était gâché, à cause de…

À cause de Sakura. Ça ne paraissait presque pas, mais l'amitié aussi, c'était un coup dur.

* * *

Naruto rentra chez lui, en soupirant profondément. Il ferma la porte en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Tout était éteint. Alors la fête était terminée, Noël était finit. Il souffla un grand coup, et retira ses bottes enneigées et dégoulinantes d'eau. Il regarda dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine et au salon, mais ne vit personne, ne vit qu'une lueur. Peut-être que son père regardait la télé.

Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer toute l'histoire à son père, car il était certain que ce dernier lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas là pour le dîner. Il se contenta donc de monter, rapidement, en retenant ses pas pour qu'ils soient silencieux. Il se rendit à sa chambre mais, surpris, il remarqua une autre lueur, celle-ci émergeant de la chambre de son frère, dont la porte était entrouverte.

Il s'avança, surpris que Deidara ne soit pas encore au lit, lui qui aimait dormir très tôt. Il poussa un peu plus la porte, et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Son frère devait être au petit coin, il en profita pour venir fermer la télévision. En se retournant, il remarqua une photo sur le lit, une photo qu'il crut reconnaître, et en se penchant, il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment se fait-il que tu gardes encore cette cochonnerie, Dei ? s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu sois dans ma chambre, Naru ?

Le blond se retourna, et vit Deidara qui entrait, en pyjama, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules.

Naruto brandit la photo.

- Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que ce truc puant fait sous notre toit ?

- Premièrement, personne t'a permit d'entrer, fit Deidara en s'approchant et en prenant des mains de son frère ladite photo. Et deuxièmement, ce truc puant m'appartient, alors pas touche.

- Deidara, soupira Naruto. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu la regardes encore… Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Si, ça me regarde. T'es mon petit frère, quand même !

- Bonne nuit, Naru.

- …

Naruto regarda son frère se mettre au lit, sous la couette avec cette maudite photo. Il soupira profondément, presqu'un grognement. Son frère était idiot, très idiot d'aimer encore un tel crétin, une telle pourriture de la terre, mais Naruto se dit qu'après tout, l'amour était plus fort que tout. Et à cette pensée, il revit Sasuke, tremblant sous lui, alors qu'il l'embrassait pour tenter de lui prouver qu'il avait eut tout faux. Mais évidemment, Sasuke n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner. Ses maux étaient encore trop douloureux.

Naruto tourna les talons.

- Au fait, Naru…

- Hm ? Fit-il en se retournant.

Deidara se redressa dans son lit, et son visage brillait doucement à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet, allumée à ses côtés.

- J'ai dit à maman que tu irais en Europe avec elle en janvier.

- Quoi ?

- Ne m'en veux pas ! J'ai juste… Pas envie de la décevoir mais… _il_ est encore là-bas, tu comprends.

- Mais, Dei, je ne peux pas m'absenter pour si longtemps ! Il y a l'école, le basket, je suis le capitaine, j'ai des amis et…

_Il y a Sasuke_, pensa-t-il.

- J'ai pas envie de le croiser, s'il te plaît fait ça pour moi, Naru, le supplia Deidara et Naruto roula des yeux en poussant un nouveau soupire.

Il y avait longtemps que son petit frère n'avait pas supplié comme ça, longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit vivant. Deidara avait les yeux remplis de peur, comme si le revoir allait être pénible, et Naruto, en tant que grand frère, ne put que le ressentir trop bien.

Il céda:

- Bon… D'accord. À condition que tu me laisses brûler cette photo !

- J'ai dit pas touche ! Grogna Deidara.

Naruto rigola:

- T'inquiète. Juste… une chose dans ce cas.

- Quoi ?

- Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter d'avoir ce comportement de mort-vivant. Quand je vais revenir, je veux que tu aies des amis et que tu vives de nouveau, que tu redeviennes comme avant. Okay ?

Deidara réfléchit un petit moment, les yeux dans ceux de son frère, puis il se pencha et éteignit la lampe.

- Pas de souci, Naru. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Alors… Bon voyage.

- Espèce de profiteur, se moqua gentiment Naruto. Tu ne me voulais pas dans tes pattes c'est ça ?

- Ouais c'est ça, ricana Deidara.

- Aller, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Naruto traversa le couloir, et entra dans sa propre chambre. Il retira ses vêtements, frissonnant du courant d'air froid qui planait dans la pièce. Il vint fermer la porte et partit ensuite s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sous les rideaux, et regarda un long moment la nuit, ainsi que la neige qui tombait lentement. Il n'avait en tête que ce baiser, ce baiser doux et profond, sensuel. Il ne savait pas ce que Sasuke était en train de faire à l'instant, ce à quoi il pensait, et ça le rendait dingue. Il aurait voulut rester plus longtemps, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, mais Sasuke avait raison: Itachi le mettrait sans doute à la porte s'il apprenait la vérité. Naruto ne pouvait que le comprendre, étant grand frère lui aussi.

Puis, il réalisa.

- L'Europe…

_Il te virera de chez moi et plus jamais tu reviendras s'il apprend ce que tu as fait ! Et tu sais quoi ? Vas-y donc, je m'en fous si tu disparais !_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Puis deux, et trois. Puis un torrent de larmes. Il les essuya une à une, à mesure qu'elles passaient.

- T'inquiètes, Sasuke, sanglota-t-il tout bas. Bientôt je ne serais plus dans le décor.

Il se redressa, et se dirigea vers sa table de travail, où reposait son portable. Il le prit, et composa un numéro rapidement. La sonnerie retentit quand il mit l'engin sur son oreille. Chez sa mère, il devait être presque 8 heures du matin, pensa-t-il et quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix répondit:

- Oui allô ?

- Maman ? S'enquit Naruto.

- Naruto ? C'est toi mon chéri ? Humm… Tu sais qu'il est très tôt.

- Oui, ici il est très tard. Euh…

- Joyeux Noël mon chéri, s'exclama sa mère d'un coup comme si elle venait de réaliser. Tu passeras mon souhait à ton père et ton frère. De toute façon, dans une semaine, Deidara viendra me rejoindre ici.

- Euh non maman, il y a un changement, marmonna Naruto.

- Quoi ? Quel genre de changement ?

- Ce n'est plus Deidara qui y va, c'est moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, et il a beaucoup de mal à l'école, un voyage aussi long le mettrait dans une situation difficile…

- Je vois… Ça me fait tout autant plaisir, mon grand, et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu tous les deux.

- Oui…

- Donc, je te dis à la semaine prochaine ?

- En théorie, oui, dit Naruto en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Je t'aime mon chéri. J'ai très hâte de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

**À Suivvree..**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! ^^ je vous aime =)**


	10. Ce Que Nous Tue Pas, Nous Rend Plus Fort

**OBSESSION AMOUREUSE - CHAPITRE 10 - CE QUI NE NOUS TUE PAS, NOUS REND PLUS FORT**

* * *

Je n'entendais plus que le tic tac de ma pendule. J'avais les yeux fermés et tout était noir. Une serviette mouillée était posée sur mon front, quelques gouttes glissaient sur mes tempes pour venir mouiller l'oreiller. J'ouvris les yeux. Tout était clair dans ma chambre, c'était le matin. Déjà ? pensai-je déçu. Il me semblait qu'une minute à peine s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais fermé les yeux… Je pris la serviette mouillée et l'enlevai avec un énorme soupire mérité.

- Non, non, non ! s'écria une voix et je me levai en poussant un petit gémissement.

Mon frère entra dans la pièce et vint directement vers moi.

- Itachi s'il te plaît j'en ai marre d'avoir ce truc sur le front ! me plaignis-je.

- C'est pour faire baisser la fièvre, triple crétin, dit mon frère en essayant de reprendre la serviette que je cachais dans mon dos.

- Mais je n'ai plus de fièvre ! Tu vois ? La pleine forme !

Je fis un sourire que je pensais assez grand, et mon frère arrêta d'essayer de m'arracher la serviette. Je la lui remis donc dans les mains quand je jugeai qu'il n'allait pas me la remettre sur le front. Mais le sourire qui s'étendit sur son visage me fit regretter cette décision.

- C'est quoi ce regard, 'Tachi ? M'horrifiai-je.

Mon frère se mit à rigoler et il mit sa main sur mon front et poussa juste assez pour que je m'écroule sur le lit. Je grognai en me redressant mais il refit la même chose plus de trois fois avant que je ne me mette à rager sérieusement.

- Bon ça va ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Si tu as la forme alors tu retournes à l'école ?

Je m'arrêtai de me bagarrer avec mon frère. Itachi soupira de ma réaction. Je me laissai basculer sur mon lit et me recroquevillai sur moi-même et posai ma tête sur mes genoux qui étaient relevés. Je me berçai un moment et détournai le regard pour éviter celui de mon frère. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire. À genoux, il m'attrapa l'épaule mais je me défis de son emprise, boudant comme un enfant.

- Sasuke, il faut que tu y retournes, soupira-t-il.

- Je suis malade, gémis-je.

- Tu viens à peine de me dire que tu avais la pleine forme ! S'exclama mon frère en lâchant un rire amusé ou exaspéré.

Je lui tournai maintenant complètement le dos. Il soupira et je l'imaginai en train de rouler des yeux. J'avais le comportement d'un parfait gamin et pourtant, j'avais vraiment un blocage pour ce qui était de l'école. Je ne voulais pas y aller, sinon c'était le revoir et ça, je n'étais pas prêt. Pas encore du moins… Alors mieux valait prétendre que j'étais malade. Et je passais tellement de temps sous la douche à pleurer depuis Noël, que l'eau finissait par devenir froide et j'avais prit froid de nouveau.

Mais maintenant, ça faisait deux semaines et demie. Mon frère n'était pas stupide, il voyait que j'allais mieux, si ce n'était pas de la fièvre qui revenait. Physiquement, j'allais réellement mieux. Mais à l'intérieur, dans mon cœur, c'était toujours la tempête.

Je sentis la main de mon frère sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Hey p'tite tête. Ça fait deux semaines que tu manques les cours. Tu veux te retrouver avec les plus jeunes l'année prochaine ? Il faut que tu y retournes, sinon, tu ne passeras pas les examens…

- C'est bon ! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bon. Je vais y aller, t'es content ? T'as gagné.

- Oui, fit mon frère en se levant aussi de l'autre côté du lit.

Je me tournai et croisai son regard. Itachi me souriait, et je baissai la tête. Je ne lui avais toujours rien dit sur Naruto et moi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ma vie amoureuse n'allait pas comme sur des roulettes, ou alors les roulettes étaient brisées et je me cassais la gueule à chaque fois que je voulais aller de l'avant.

Enfin bref, j'ignorai son regard et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain.

- Sasuke, lança mon frérot.

Je m'arrêtai avant d'arriver au seuil de la porte, et me retournai en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te dépêches ? Je t'amène.

Je fis un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer. Mon frère sourit, content de me voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Il partit ensuite et je m'empressai de faire mes besoins pour rapidement m'habiller. Je n'avais en tête que le visage de Naruto, quand il m'avait embrassé sur mon lit, à Noël. J'appréhendais tant ce qui allait se passer maintenant entre nous… L'avais-je pardonné en lui rendant son baiser ? Je ne savais rien… Rien du tout en amour. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui dire que tout était déjà oublié tant il me manquait et que j'avais besoin de lui, mais quelque chose me disait que c'était se rendre trop rapidement. C'était lui qui avait fait la faute après tout non ? Alors c'était à lui de revenir vers moi le premier.

C'était ce qu'il avait fait…

ENFIN ! Sasuke arrête de te prendre la tête pour lui !

Je le verrai à l'école, j'imagine…

Sur ce, je descendis les escaliers, m'habillai rapidement avec mon manteau et mon bonnet, mis mes bottes, pris mon sac et rejoignis mon frère qui m'attendait dehors. Nous partîmes ensuite.

* * *

- Sasuke, Sasuke !

Je tournai lentement la tête à l'entente de mon prénom, crié par une voix féminine que je parvins à percevoir dans le brouhaha du corridor de l'école. Je vis arriver au bout du couloir, Ino, qui courrait vers moi. Je souris un peu, comme timidement.

- Sasuke tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle gentiment quand elle arriva près de moi.

Je fis un petit signe de tête et reposai ensuite mon regard sur mes cahiers que je tentai de démêler dans le bazar de mon casier. Voyant mon mutisme, elle soupira et vint passer ses bras autour de mon coup. Surpris, je reculai et elle resserra l'étreinte.

- Tu m'as manqué Sasuke, dit-elle. Où étais-tu? Toute la semaine dernière ?

Elle recula et me toisa de ses grands yeux océans. Je me mordis les lèvres. Elle avait les mêmes pupilles que son cousin…

Je baissai la tête, regardai mes deux pieds se cogner l'un contre l'autre, mon bras le long de mon flanc et ma main jouant machinalement avec le bout de mon chemisier.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais bien. J'étais malade, voilà tout.

Puis je retournai à mon bordel. J'entendis Ino soupirer. Elle se mit alors à jouer dans mes cheveux et je sursautai.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- N-Non…

- Si tu le dis.

Je tournai la tête vers elle.

- Tu n'insiste pas plus ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle sourit largement.

- Si, j'allais le faire. Alors ? T'es sûr qu'il s'est rien passé ?

Je roulai des yeux et pris mon cahier de français, ainsi que mon coffre à crayon. Je refermai ensuite la porte de mon casier et la verrouillai.

- Tu as quoi comme cours ? Demandai-je pour changer le sujet en souriant et Ino leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

- J'ai mathématique, grogna-t-elle et je lâchai un petit rire.

- On… Déjeune ensemble, si tu veux, marmonnai-je nerveusement en fixant mes cahiers dans mes bras.

- Oh oui ! Je veux bien, s'exclama-t-elle. En espérant que cette peste de Sakura ne nous colle pas aux baskets ! Tiens, en parlant du loup…

Ino regarda par-dessus mon épaule et mon cœur se mit à cogner contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais aucune envie de la voir celle-là !

Je me retournai lentement, et regardai au fond du couloir. Sakura était là, elle marchait vers nous. Sa jupe très courte montrait plus que je ne voulais en voir et ses bas collants étaient très provocateurs. Son débardeur, qui était pour une fois monté jusqu'à sa gorge couvrait son énorme poitrine de put**… OK c'est bon Sasuke, ne le dit pas quand même… pensai-je. Son visage me donna envie de vomir, et je me retournai pour regarder Ino avec un regard suppliant.

- Elle me rend malade, chuchotai-je.

Ino me fit une expression de pure compassion en mettant sa main sur ma joue. Elle était gentille Ino… je l'aimais beaucoup.

Elle se pencha vers moi.

- Aller file, je lui dirai que tu as dû passer voir la directrice pour toutes tes absences, avant d'aller en cours.

- Merci ! soufflai-je et elle me serra contre elle avant que je parte en furie.

J'entendis Sakura s'exclamer quelque chose comme " Hey Sasuke ! Où vas-tu ! " mais je n'en tins pas compte. Sa voix sonnait comme une alarme désagréable et je n'avais qu'une envie, la gifler assez fort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais parler.

Je souris pour moi-même, amusé de mes pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus meurtrières, et poussai la porte de la salle de bain. Là, je posai toutes mes choses sur le comptoir et me laissai aller à quelques larmes. Tout de même, je me suis fait avoir en beauté par cette fille. Et si je pleurais à l'instant, je ne savais pas si c'était de peine ou de joie. Entre Sakura et Ino, je ne savais plus si j'étais content ou triste.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bon: car ce qui ne nous tuait pas nous rendait plus fort.

* * *

Nous étions à la cantine. J'avais mon lunch et je mangeais calmement en regardant les grandes vitres à l'autre bout de la cafétéria, qui donnaient sur la cours arrière. Il y avait pleins d'élèves qui jaillissaient de tous les côtés, ça m'étourdissait, mais je n'en tenais pas réellement compte. Je me contentais de manger, de grignoter mon sandwich à petites bouchées. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je ne pensais qu'à rentrer à la maison, la journée était longue et pénible, mais je me consolais en me disant qu'il ne restait plus que six mois à l'année scolaire. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une consolation… Mais bon. C'était tout ce qui me passait par la tête en ce moment.

Ce fut un bras autour de mes épaules qui me tira de mes pensées. Je sursautai et Ino, assise devant moi, ouvrit grands les yeux. Je devinai la personne qui venait d'arriver et qui était collée à moi. Je la reconnus par l'odeur, le parfum à en vomir qui m'emplit les poumons. Je faillis recracher les bouchées de sandwich que j'avais dans la bouche.

- Salut les amis ! s'exclama la voix qui me fit grimacer.

Je me retournai et me défis délicatement de son étreinte. Elle recula pour mieux me regarder. Ses grands yeux émeraude étaient maintenant si hypocrites, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour me faire amadouer, me faire piéger par son allure de jeune fille innocente. J'en avais honte.

- Ça va, Sasuke ? Tu n'as à peine parlé en cours.

- Habituellement en cours, on garde le silence, Sakura, répondis-je calmement.

Ino me regarda, et je crus voir briller une lueur malicieuse dans le fond de ses yeux bleus.

Je souris pour moi-même, et continuai de manger alors que ma soit disant " amie " prit place à mon côté. Discrètement, je me poussai vers la droite pour éviter d'être trop collé à elle et à son odeur. Tout en elle me rendait malade désormais: sa présence, son visage, ses yeux, sa voix, son odeur. Le simple fait qu'elle respirait le même air que moi !

- Sinon, commença alors Sakura en déballant son lunch sur la table. J'ai su pour Naruto et toi Sasuke. C'est dommage, mais finalement, peut-être que tu n'étais pas fait pour lui.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je en interrompant toutes mes pensées meurtrières et en tournant la tête vers elle.

Ino avait cessé de respirer. Elle semblait choquée par le front que cette fille avait. Vraiment énorme !

Le brouhaha du reste de l'école semblait me boucher les oreilles ou alors ma pression cardiaque augmentait. Je sentais le sang me monter à la tête. Sakura, comme si tout était normal, tourna la tête vers moi et son regard m'atteignit comme un couteau.

- Bah oui. Tu n'étais peut-être pas si amoureux de lui finalement. Moi je dis que c'était qu'un banal coup de cœur d'adolescent. Tu l'admirais, mais admirer ne veut pas dire aimer. Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es tout pâle !

- Je pense que ça suffit comme ça Sakura ! S'exclama Ino.

Sakura tourna la tête vers elle.

- Quoi ? S'écria Sakura en haussant les épaules.

C'en fut trop. Je regardai au loin, mon frère venait d'entrer dans la cafète avec ses amis et Sasori, le frère de Sakura. Tant pis s'il assistait à ça, mes mains me démangeaient trop, je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Je me levai, et Sakura reporta son regard sur moi.

- Où vas-tu encore, Sasuke ?

Je ne dis rien. Ino examina le moindre de mes gestes, alors que moi je comptais les battements de mon cœur à la seconde. Je tremblais; d'excitation, tout en me penchant pour attraper mon jus. J'ouvris le bouchon, et le mis au-dessus de la tête de Sakura. En un clin d'œil, je versai tout son contenu sur ses ô si jolies cheveux roses !

Et je n'aurais su expliquer le soulagement que je ressentis à cet instant précis. C'était… si bon ! Surtout quand Sakura se leva d'un bond, en lâchant un cri de surprise, frissonnant du liquide froid qui lui coulait sur la tête et maintenant sur tous ses vêtements. J'avais un sourire de psychopathe. Je ne me reconnaissais même pas moi-même. Moi, le timide de service, moi le sans amis, moi celui qui ne disait rien quand on le bousculait dans les couloirs. Moi, moi le ringard du lycée. Je souriais fièrement car ma vengeance était accomplie. J'en étais presque au fou rire, car les exclamations autour de nous, des gens qui se moquaient de Sakura, me donnaient des ailes, j'avais la sensation d'être libéré d'un fardeau.

Finalement oui: c'était amusant les amis !

- Sasuke qu'est-ce que… Bon sang ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Je ne dis rien. À voir la tête de cette fille, là, tout de suite, j'en avais presque pitié. Je ne savais plus si je devais rire ou pleurer pour elle, car au fond je n'étais pas mauvais, et faire ça aux gens, peu importe ce qu'on m'a fait, c'était mal…

Ino mit sa main sur sa bouche, retenant un fou rire, mais elle était aussi surprise. Sakura me lança un dernier regard noir avant de partir en courant. Je me laissai tomber sur mon banc, et Ino partit d'un grand rire.

- Wow ! Sasuke c'était g-é-n-i-a-l-e !

- M'ouais… Soufflai-je en me prenant le visage à deux mains.

Mes joues brûlaient. Je rouvris les yeux vers Ino qui était en pleine admiration.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de… d-de faire ça, je…

- Sasuke, ne commence pas ! C'est même pas la peine que tu t'en veuilles pour ça, t'as bien fait ! Très bien fait !

- Mais… Je ne voulais pas, tout compte fait, j'ai agit sur un coup de tête…

- C'est souvent les décisions prises sur un coup de tête qui font toute la différence Sasuke. Avoue-le: tu te sens mieux là, non ?

Je regardai le visage d'Ino un moment, et soupirai.

- Oui, bien sûr que je me sens mieux…

- C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bah dis donc mec ! Lança une voix de garçon et je me retournai.

Mon frère et sa clique était derrière nous. La voix, c'était celle de Sasori. Il me souriait et je me sentis rougir, autant parce que le regard d'Itachi était intense sur moi, mais aussi parce que je me rendis compte que je venais d'être le centre d'attention de toute la cafétéria. Je venais de me donner en spectacle ! Au fond de moi, je m'en voulais un peu d'être content que cette fille subisse la même humiliation que moi. Et j'étais encore réticent sur ce point: ce qu'elle venait de subir, c'était rien du tout à côté de ce qu'_elle_ m'avait fait.

Je soupirai.

- D-Désolé, marmonnai-je. C'est ta sœur… Je… Je voulais pas…

- Oh la la, il est trop coincé celui-là, se moqua gentiment Ino.

- Non, non ! fit Sasori en prenant la place de sa sœur à mes côtés. Bon, j'avoue, j'aime pas quand on s'en prend à ma sœur, mais là elle a abusé. Et t'as assuré Sasuke. Tape là !

Il me montra sa main et, hésitant, je tapai avec la mienne. Son sourire en valait dix, il rayonnait, et mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à l'idée que Sasori soit aussi un nouvel ami à compter dans ma liste. Elle était courte cette liste, mais elle allait s'agrandir. J'avais un peu plus espoir maintenant. J'étais plus fort: un petit peu plus fort.

C'est à ce moment-là que la directrice arriva en furie dans la salle, suivit de quelques hommes de ménage. Ils vinrent immédiatement vers nous et virent le dégât. Quelques témoins autour me dénoncèrent et je soupirai quand elle me pointa du doigt, enragée:

- Sasuke Uchiwa, dans mon bureau, sur le champ !

En voyant mon air désemparé et exaspéré, Sasori éclata de rire en me tapant le dos.

- Courage, Sasu !

Honnêtement, ce petit incident, peu importe à quel point ça peut sembler méchant et cruel envers Sakura, me donna en effet un peu de courage. Je fus en mesure de me lever debout, et ça faisait du bien car depuis Noël j'étais recroquevillé en petite boule.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de la principale me permit de me dégourdir un peu, et j'avais un sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire stupide et malicieux, un sourire réel. Je me sentais renaître. C'était drôle comme sensation… J'avais envie de recommencer encore, cette folie, cette chose interdite. Étais-je en train de me transformer en le contraire de moi-même ?

J'avais passé de timide à dévergondé en une journée. Mais non… c'était sans doute la fatigue. Ou la fièvre.

L'un ou l'autre, forcément…

Mais mon sourire restait imprégné dans les traits de mon visage même quand je sus que j'allais avoir une retenue. La première de toute ma vie.

* * *

La cloche retentit, et je m'empressai de rassembler toutes mes choses pour filer en vitesse. Je ne voulais pas attendre mon frère, je ne voulais pas passer un interrogatoire durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison au sujet de mon comportement bizarre. Alors je courrai jusqu'à mon casier mais ce que je trouvai là, me laissa pantois:

- C'est toi Sasuke, non ?

- Euh… Oui, et toi, je t'ai déjà vu quelque …

- Je suis Deidara, m'interrompit le petit blond planté droit devant mon casier. Le petit frère de Naruto.

- Oh, chuchotai-je, l'adrénaline retombant.

- Tu dois te demander où est passé mon frère non ?

Mes lèvres tremblaient, comme mon corps entier et comme mon cœur. Je serrai mes cahiers contre mon torse.

- Je… Je ne l'ai pas vu, m-mais c'est normal nous ne sommes pas au même niveau… Il est en terminal a-alors…

- Hum, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête mais en la relevant aussitôt. Il m'a chargé de te donner ça.

Il s'arrêta, prit son sac qu'il avait sur le dos, l'ouvrit et se mit à chercher. Pendant ce temps, je tentai de garder de l'ordre dans mes idées. Ce garçon avait la même odeur que son frère, et c'était normal puisqu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Je voulais bouger mais mes jambes ne me le permettaient pas, flageolantes et tremblantes comme elles l'étaient.

Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il me le tendit et mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des balles de tennis. J'en laissai tomber toutes mes choses qui allèrent s'écraser par terre à mes pieds.

- Q-Que… Qu'est-ce que…

- Je n'ai pas bien comprit toute l'histoire, continua le garçon alors que je pris en main mon journal. Mais… Il m'a demandé de te le rendre.

- C-Comment se fait-il que… q-que…

- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai rien comprit de ce qu'il m'a raconté, m'interrompit-il et je me tus, ravalant ma salive péniblement. Enfin…

Je fixai longuement mon journal des yeux, tentant de reconstitué tous les faits. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était… c'était ce samedi là. Alors je l'avais laissé sur cette table en partant ? Il était vrai que je m'étais enfui à la vitesse de l'éclaire, mais j'étais si bouleversé que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Et comment avais-je fait pour oublier qu'il me manquait mon journal, durant toutes les vacances ?

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ça voulait dire que Naruto avait lu ? Non… Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus rien… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, et en laissant mes yeux se remplir de larmes, je serrai contre mon cœur ce journal. Je vins m'appuyer contre mon casier, sentant mes forces me quitter, et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol.

Ce Deidara soupira, puis vint s'accroupir devant moi. Son visage était clair, d'une blancheur parfaite. Il était différent de Naruto qui lui avait le teint bronzé, mais en même temps il avait les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Deidara mit sa main sur mon genou et je crus rêver, ou alors dans son geste, il y avait de l'affection et de la compassion.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si ce devrait être à moi de te l'apprendre mais… Naruto est partit.

Je relevai la tête brusquement:

- Quoi ?

- Il est partit, répéta-t-il.

- Ça… Ça j'avais comprit, balbutiai-je, les mots s'entremêlant dans ma bouche sèche. Mais… Pourquoi ? Où ?

- Pour des raisons qui me regardent, dit-il en rougissant. Chez notre mère, en Europe. J'étais censé y aller mais… Enfin, bref, ça ne te regarde en rien.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est pour… p-pour toujours ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Deidara me regarda. Dans ses grands yeux bleus, je vis quelque chose qui vint me toucher au plus profond de moi. On aurait dit qu'il comprenait ma douleur, qu'il le vivait aussi. Or, c'était impossible car il ne me connaissait pas, et moi non plus. Nous étions deux purs inconnus. Il avait les yeux tristes, comme moi, et je sentis dans sa voix qu'il était désolé.

- Non, juste pour… Quelques mois. Un mois, ou deux. Peut-être trois. Ça dépend. Mais c'est sûr qu'il reviendra.

- Tu peux être sûr que je m'en fous, hein ! Grognai-je. Il peut bien rester là-bas, très loin d'ici !

Deidara poussa un petit rire. Pas moqueur: réellement amusé. Je n'en fus aucunement vexé. Je sentais qu'il était gentil au fond, même s'il avait fait preuve de rudesse envers moi.

- Ça se voit que tu l'aimes, mon frère.

- Non, plus maintenant, dis-je.

- …

Il haussa les sourcils, pas convaincu, et nous nous regardâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que je cède:

- Bon OKAY ! Oui… Je suis amoureux de lui, m-mais c'est une bonne chose finalement… S'il est loin alors… Ça me permettra de l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Si tu le dis, soupira le blondinet. Hey. Si tu veux… On fait le chemin ensemble ?

- O-Okay…

Il m'aida à rassembler mes choses et à me relever. Sa gentillesse me surprit, mais je gardai mon sang froid et me fis fort pour ne pas fondre en larmes dans ses bras. J'en avais marre de pleurer, et en me mordant les lèvres, tout au long du trajet jusqu'à la maison, je me fis la promesse une centaine de fois, de faire mon deuil de cet amour impossible, de ce garçon que j'aimais trop. Je me fis la promesse de l'oublier, coûte que coûte, par tous les moyens possibles.

* * *

**Salut chers lecteurs ! Vous vous demandez comment ça se fait que j'aie posté si rapidement la suite? Bah, c'est simple: cette fic est terminée, alors à quoi bon vous faire attendre? Donc je poste immédiatement le chapitre 10 et 11, les deux derniers de cette SAISON. =)**

**Review ?^^**


	11. À Chacun Ses Défaites

**Obsession amoureuse – Chapitre 11 – À chacun ses défaites, à chacun sa prison de satin**

* * *

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Deidara se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires pour les mettre dans son sac et rapidement se faufiler parmi les élèves. La journée l'épuisait déjà et pourtant, il n'était encore que midi moins le quart.

Le jeune blond en avait marre, des cours, de la routine. Il en avait marre de marcher dans ce long corridor à la recherche de son casier. Il en avait marre de tourner la tête dans tous les sens et ne voir que des visages inconnus, d'être enfermé dans sa bulle. Il ne savait pas comment en sortir, il voulait bien tenir cette promesse qu'il avait fait à son frère aîné, mais au fond il avait peur car il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait redevenir comme avant. _Lui_... il l'avait détruit, au point où, aujourd'hui, Deidara ne savait plus qui il était.

Deidara soupira, puis arriva enfin à son casier. Il attrapa le cadenas et fit sa combinaison rapidement pour l'ouvrir. Autour de lui il entendait des millions de conversations de toutes sortes entre chaque bande d'amis qui passaient derrière lui. Il aurait aimé faire parti de ces cliques, comme avant, comme dans sa vie d'avant. En Europe, lorsqu'il vivait chez sa mère, il était un garçon populaire, il avait énormément d'amis, il sortait tous les vendredis… Et maintenant, il faisait parti de ceux qui étaient invisibles, ceux qui se faisaient bousculer car on ne leur portait guère attention.

Puis, Deidara, pensa à Sasuke. Ce garçon " coincé ", timide et naïf qui était follement amoureux de son frère. Il se souvint de cette première rencontre dans la salle de bain. Sasuke était comme lui au fond. Il souffrait de quelque chose qu'on pouvait appeler " maladie " tant ça mettait de temps à guérir, et qui s'appelait cœur brisé. Longtemps, Deidara s'était demandé si cette maladie guérissait, si elle aboutissait au bout de la route à un rétablissement… Longtemps il s'était dit que c'était impossible qu'une telle douleur finisse par s'estomper. Et pourtant, il avait bien fait d'y croire, car aujourd'hui, il commençait à se dire que peut-être Dieu l'entendait là-haut, dans ses prières muettes.

Le jeune blond tourna alors la tête, l'oreille sensible attirée par un rire, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y voir sa jolie cousine, en train de draguer un certain Kiba Inuzuka, un ami de l'équipe de basket de son frère Naruto. Ah celle-là, songea Deidara, elle ne changerait jamais !

Lorsque le grand brun partit, avec ses amis, dont un rouquin que Deidara ne manqua pas de regarder du coin de l'œil, Ino s'approcha de lui.

- Hey salut cousin, s'exclama-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le casier voisin.

Deidara prit son sac dans lequel il y avait son déjeuner et referma son casier en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Salut, Ino. À ce que je vois, tu te cherches déjà un petit ami ?

La jeune blonde lui fit une grimace.

- Ça va bien, ma chère cousine adorée ? Oui, et toi mon beau Deidara ? Ça fait plaisir la courtoisie, mon petit, répondit Ino en tapotant l'épaule de son cousin.

Ledit cousin ne fit qu'un " ha, ha, ha " qui renforça le rire de la blonde. Il commença à marcher et sa cousine le suivit en sautillant joyeusement.

- On déjeune ensemble ?

- Hn, si tu veux, dit Deidara en haussant les épaules, fixant ses pieds.

- Oh mince ! S'écria Ino en s'arrêtant alors soudainement.

Deidara s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et se retourna. Une expression confuse se peignit sur ses traits fins.

- Un problème ?

- Oui ! J'ai carrément oublié, mais je devais aller voir un de mes profs ce midi. Vraiment navré Dei, on se voit plus tard Okay ?

- M'oui, c'est pas grave.

- Merci tu es un ange ! Oh et, au fait, dit-elle. Tu voudrais me rendre un petit service ?

Elle s'approcha comme pour lui confier un secret et Deidara fronça les sourcils car les yeux de sa cousine se firent plus sérieux, et la lueur d'inquiétude y brillant au fond l'inquiéta également.

En posant ses mains froides sur les épaules du blond, Ino chuchota en se penchant:

- Tu veux bien retrouver Sasuke et lui tenir compagnie ?

- Sasuke ? s'étonna Deidara. Tu veux dire Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Oui, il n'y en a pas une centaine dans c't'école, ricana Ino en roulant des yeux.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je le retrouve ?

- Il ne va pas bien ces derniers temps. Je crois pas que ce soit bien pour lui qu'il reste seul.

- Je vois…

- Tu feras ça pour moi ?

- Je dois déjà le faire pour mon frère, alors bon…

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, soupira Deidara. C'est entre nous… Enfin bref. Oui je crois pouvoir faire ça…

- Oh merci ! S'exclama Ino en lui sautant au cou et Deidara lâcha une plainte.

- Argh, Ino, tu pourrais ne pas m'étouffer ? J'aimerais terminer la journée en vie au moins…

- Roh, rabat-joie ! Si on ne peut plus dire à son cousin combien on l'aime… !

Deidara roula des yeux à l'attitude gamine de sa cousine, mais en fit un petit sourire amusé, se rappelant aussi qu'elle arrivait facilement à lui remonter le moral. Elle était douce et gentille, elle était comme tous les membres de sa famille, joyeuse et rayonnante, car la vie était belle _et_ rayonnante… Était-il le seul à avoir goûté à cette partie amer de la vie ? Était-il le seul à avoir eut droit à une part de l'enfer, plutôt qu'à une part du paradis ?

Ino le tira de ses pensées.

- Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit ! Prends bien soin de lui, il est gentil tu verras, je crois que vous vous entendrez bien. Et si cette garce de Sakura Haruno reviens dans les parages, tu la remballes Okay ? Ne la laisse pas s'approcher de Sasu !

- Je ne pige rien du tout à ce que tu me racontes, Ino, souffla Deidara, la voix lasse d'exaspération.

- Oui, oui, je sais, rigola nerveusement, gênée, la jeune fille en agitant ses mains devant son visage. Seulement si tu vois une fille aux cheveux roses s'approcher, tu prends Sasu et tu t'enfuis !

- Okay, accepta Deidara toujours avec lassitude.

- Merci ! Mon petit cousin adoré ! Maintenant j'y vais, à plus !

Alors qu'elle disparaissait en courant au bout du couloir, Deidara grogna:

- Oh là, doucement avec ton " petit cousin ", tu n'es plus vieille de moi que de deux mois !

Mais elle était déjà partie. Deidara regarda un long moment le coin du couloir auquel sa cousine venait de tourner. Puis il soupira profondément en tournant les talons.

- Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante…

* * *

J'étais à la cantine. Je grignotais sans grande conviction les derniers morceaux de mon sandwich, alors que mes yeux étaient perdus quelque part sur la table, fixant un point inexistant. Ma mâchoire effectuait des mouvements faibles et sans motivation. J'avais pas faim. J'avais pas faim depuis plusieurs jours, et je me faisais pitié de les compter.

Nous étions le 19 janvier. C'était la semaine des examens, des évaluations et j'avais tellement passé de temps à étudier ces dernières semaines que j'étais certain de passer comme sur des roulettes, les deux doigts dans le nez. J'étudiais, oui, car c'était tout ce qui me gardait encore en " vie ". Rien d'autre ne m'intéressait… Et encore moins ce journal de malheur qui me fixait, à chaque soir, sur ma table de chevet sur laquelle je l'avais soigneusement posé. C'était bête à dire, mais autant qu'il avait pu me soulager ce journal, là, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait me remettre à la figure comment j'avais été stupide ! Tous ces mots qu'il renfermait, _mes_ mots, _mes_ sentiments… Ce serait trop douloureux de l'ouvrir.

- Hm, hm.

Ce petit toussotement me fit relever la tête doucement. Je ne lâchai pas mon sandwich que je venais de croquer, et mes yeux étaient fatigués. Je remarquai Deidara, debout devant ma table, avec son sac.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Hn… 'lut, marmonnai-je.

- Ino m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien…

J'ouvris des yeux horrifiés.

- C'est elle qui t'envoie ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, reconnaissait ce sentiment déchirant. Ma plaie se mit à s'élancer, en des spasmes douloureux qui m'engourdissaient dans tous les membres de mon corps. Les yeux bleus… les yeux bleus me faisant face à L'instant, étaient trop durs à regarder.

Je rebaissai la tête, tremblant.

- Sasuke…

- La dernière fois c'était ton frère… Tu m'as adressé la parole parce qu'il te l'a demandé et là, c'est ta cousine…

- C'est vrai, mais si j'avais aucune envie de te parler, est-ce que je serais là, tu crois ?

Je relevai la tête, curieux, et étudiai chaque mot de la dernière phrase. Deidara avait un regard dur, en même temps d'être profond et envoûtant, mystérieux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange parce que j'avais l'impression de connaître ce qui était caché en lui, j'avais la sensation de déjà savoir tout de lui, mais d'un autre côté, il était fermé à double tour. Lire en lui c'était comme chercher une aguille dans une botte de foin.

Je soupirai.

- Alors tu veux vraiment me causer ? Je dois t'avertir avant: je suis pas intéressant !

- Je pense qu'on a plus d'une chose en commun, tous les deux, dit-il en venant prendre place devant moi, posant son sac sur la table.

Je croisai ses yeux, un petit moment, vite électrocuté par le bleu identique des yeux de Naruto. Deidara lui ressemblait trop, c'en était déstabilisant

- Quoi ? murmurai-je.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant mais… À bien y penser, on se ressemble plus que ce que l'on croit.

- Donne-moi un exemple, peut-être, dis-je, tressautant légèrement, pris de petits tremblements.

Je reposai mon sandwich dans le plastique qui l'enveloppait et le remis dans mon sac. J'avais déjà pas faim, là, j'étais sur le bord de gerber. Alors je mis de côté toute nourriture et me concentrai sur ce que disait mon interlocuteur. Il venait donc de se pencher un peu comme pour me confier un quelconque secret.

- Ta souffrance…

- Ma quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Tu me racontes quoi, là ?

Il poussa un petit rire et j'en restai fasciné. Il n'avait jamais sourit devant moi et… et… qu'est-ce qu'il était magnifique avec ce petit sourire et ce rire… J'avais presque envie de sourire aussi, de l'imiter.

Une main devant sa bouche, il se reprit et continua, baissant la tête pour fixer mes doigts tremblants qui jouaient au piano sur la table.

- Oui… Dans tes yeux je vois une souffrance hors norme. Elle me fait penser à moi cette souffrance, cette lueur dans tes yeux. Ton regard me fait penser à moi, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'on se ressemble.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, grognai-je. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Ino t'a demandé de me surveiller comme si j'étais un bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie, d'abord ? Tu comprends rien de ma douleur, alors fiche-moi donc la paix ! On y trouvera tous notre compte si tu me laisses tranquille !

_Oh là, Sasuke, du calme_, pensai-je. Je le regardai me regarder. Nous nous fixâmes un long moment, moi perdu dans les tréfonds de son âme, moi accroché à ses yeux, ses yeux bleus. Moi… Dans le néant total…

Je rebaissai misérablement la tête. Deidara n'avait pas bronché. Comme si mes paroles ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, comme s'il savait déjà que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

- E-Excuse-moi, je suis brusque…

- Non, au contraire, je comprends.

- Pardon ? sifflai-je en levant la tête.

Il fixait toujours mes doigts, maintenant couchés, immobiles, mais tremblants.

- Quand je dis qu'on a au moins une chose en commun, c'est de ça que je parle…

- … De quoi, e-exactement ?

- De ça, répéta-t-il en souriant mélancoliquement, perdu dans l'admiration de mes doigts mais je savais qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à la texture de la peau de mes doigts. De ce que tu ressens là… continua-t-il en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Je fermai mes yeux.

- Tu es exactement comme moi, murmura-t-il et quand je rouvris les paupières, je constatai que c'était maintenant lui qui les avait fermés.

- Comme toi ? M'étonnai-je. Dans quel sens ? Je suis pas blond ni antisociable… Enfin, peut-être un peu… Mais au moins je suis sympathique, toi tu m'as carrément remballé la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

Il poussa un nouveau petit rire.

- Pas dans ce sens-là !

- Alors dans quel sens ? répétai-je.

- Je parle de… de ton cœur, qui est brisé, dit-il et j'eus un brusque mouvement de recul.

Sa main sur sa poitrine ne bougea pas d'un centime près, alors que dans la mienne, ce fut le cataclysme. Mon cœur, brisé, comme il l'avait si bien dit, se mit à battre la chamade. Et en mille morceaux, c'était plutôt difficile de frapper des cymbales. Disons que ça élargissait un peu plus la plaie, déjà grande ouverte.

Je grimaçai, nauséeux et Deidara poursuivit:

- Le mien est dans le même état, chuchota-t-il. Et je n'ai jamais voulut l'avouer à qui que ce soit. T'es le seul… j'ai toujours dit que c'était rien, ce qui m'était arrivé, que c'était juste un petit chagrin d'amour d'adolescent… que c'était rien mais en fait… c'était la catastrophe de ma vie. La pire tempête.

Je me répétai chaque mot dans ma tête, comme si ça pouvait me consoler.

Deidara avait les yeux remplis d'eau lorsqu'il les leva vers moi. J'en sursautai. Les miens ne tarderaient pas à s'humidifier également, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient secs.

- On a ça en commun, déclara-t-il.

- Le cœur en miette, ouais je vois, quelle ressemblance excitante !

- C'est morose, mais… c'est ça.

- Deidara… ?

- Oui ?

- Si c'est trop personnel, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Voilà, commençai-je. Euh… D'où viens-tu ? Avant de venir dans ce lycée ? J-je veux dire… Je connais ton frère depuis longtemps mais toi, c'est… Je t'ai jamais vu dans le décor avant…

J'affichai un air mal à l'aise suite à ma question. Ma voix tremblotait, et Deidara avait les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit, analysant ma question et décida d'y répondre. Je me tendis, prêt à tout entendre:

- Je vivais en Europe avec ma mère. Nos parents sont divorcés depuis une décennie. Chacun notre tour, nous allions vivre avec elle. Cinq ans, c'était moi, cinq ans c'était lui… Ça a été comme ça toute notre enfance. Mais récemment, j'ai dû revenir au Japon pour des raisons… de cœur, balbutia-t-il en rougissant adorablement, jouant machinalement avec son col de chemisier. Et Naruto… a décidé d'aller passer quelques semaines avec maman parce que sinon elle allait se sentir seule…

- J'en ai rien à faire, soufflai-je en détournant la tête pour regarder les nombreuses cliques aux alentours, tous les élèves prenant du bon temps avec leurs amis.

La vie était rose pour eux, elle était sombre pour moi.

Deidara soupira, et doucement, je me calmai, laissant passer ma colère qui se transforma en peine profonde. J'eus envie de me mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes comme un bébé n'ayant pas son biberon.

- Ça fait une semaine, déjà, dis-je. Que ton frère a dépassé l'atlantique.

- T'es vraiment obsédé ma parole, s'écria Deidara. T'as même compté les jours ou quoi ?

- Obsédé, non, rectifiai-je. Stupide, oui.

- Ne dis pas ça… Personne n'est stupide lorsqu'il est amoureux.

- L'amour, _c'est_ stupide.

- C'est ce qu'on peut penser… Tu sais, j'ai passé d'innombrables jours à me dire devant le miroir combien j'étais stupide d'avoir aimé un tel crétin, et crois-moi, ça n'arrange rien.

- Un crétin ? répétai-je en souriant doucement.

- M'ouais, ce gars était un crétin fini, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête sur ses doigts qu'il entremêlait nerveusement. J'ai honte d'être sorti avec ce macho, ce salopard, ce…

- C'est bon, l'interrompis-je, je crois que j'ai comprit.

Il me sourit, et je fus de nouveau surpris.

- Tu crois que mon frère est stupide ?

- Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

- Mon frère… Il est stupide, tu crois ?

- N-Non… enfin… peut-être.

- Dis-le, insista-t-il. Ça fait du bien, crois-moi.

Je sursautai tout doucement.

Il souriait encore plus, me laissant presque voir ses dents, droites et parfaites, brillantes d'une éclatante blancheur.

- Il…

- Oui, dis-le, ce mot qui te démange.

- …est un crétin, lâchai-je d'un coup.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- C'est ridicule ton…

- Mon frère est un idiot, déclara-t-il en élevant la voix, m'interrompant brusquement. Un parfait idiot !

- Je suis quoi, moi, pour l'avoir aimé ? Pour l'aimer _encore_ ? Un idiot doublé d'un aveugle ?

Je me mis à rire tout doucement, le cœur soudainement plus léger que jamais. Deidara suivit mon rire.

- Oui, malheureusement l'amour rend aveugle… On n'y peut rien.

- Il va falloir que je m'achète des lunettes, dans ce cas, ricanai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère dans mon cœur.

- Oui, avec des montures violettes, je pense que ça t'irait bien.

- T'es sûr ? Violet ?

- Pour sûr, s'exclama-t-il. J'irai avec toi les choisir !

Je continuai à rire. Je n'avais pas rit comme ça depuis un moment déjà. Deidara s'esclaffa avec moi, je me sentais bien. J'aurais voulut que ça dure, que ce sentiment incroyablement apaisant vienne remplacer ou remplir le trou dans ma poitrine.

Deidara tendit la main et la posa sur les miennes, qui étaient inertes sur la table depuis tout à l'heure. Surpris, je baissai la tête, arrêtant progressivement de rire, et posai mon regard sur mes mains sous la sienne.

- Je te connais pas mais… J'ai très envie qu'on soit amis. Tu sais, avant, j'avais des amis, mais aucun d'entre eux n'ont su m'attraper quand je suis tombé…

- …

- Quand on s'y accroche de toutes nos forces… La chute n'est que plus féroce. Dure, et douloureuse. Je le sais, je sais ce que tu ressens…

Je fermai les yeux. Comme je l'avais prédit: mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Je les gardai fermés pour éviter que mes larmes glissent. Mes dents pénétrèrent ma chaire alors que je me mordais les lèvres très fortement.

La voix de Deidara sonnait douloureuse et rassurante à la fois.

- Enfin bref, je dis n'importe quoi, je m'éloigne désolé…

Il reprit sa main et se frotta les yeux fougueusement, mal à l'aise. Quelques larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues, formant deux traces.

Lentement, comme si mon cerveau avait ramolli, je m'étendis sur la table pour attraper ses poignets. Je voulais voir son visage, me rassurer que je n'étais pas le seul qui vivais un désarroi immense, une peine atroce.

Quand je vis ses yeux, je fus rassuré.

- Deidara, moi aussi je veux être ton ami ! Soyons amis, soyons…

- … amis…

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Je lâchai ses poignets. Je me redressai.

Il essuya une dernière larme.

- Tout ce que j'ai besoin, marmonnai-je. C'est… de quelqu'un qui pourra me dire, que le danger approche… Parce que comme tu le dis… l'amour rend aveugle, alors le danger… je ne le vois pas… Je l'ignore ou bien je le nie… Je ne l'avoue pas…

- …

- J'ai juste besoin d'un panneau " stop ", qui se plantera devant moi quand le temps sera venu. Un ami qui pourra me tendre une main quand je serai effondré par terre…

- Je peux être ce panneau " stop ", Sasuke, sourit-il, amusé par cette métaphore sorti de je ne sais où. Et je ferai mieux que te tendre la main quand tu seras à terre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, curieux.

- Je ferai mieux que ça, répéta-t-il.

" Je vais t'empêcher de tomber."

* * *

Sakura Haruno, adossée au mur du fond de la cafétéria, près de la porte de sortie, observait de loin Sasuke. Le jeune homme riait avec un autre blond. Dans ses yeux luisaient de la haine profonde, et un brin de malice. Elle avait l'expression très dure sur le visage, les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés.

- Ça a été facile de te mettre en morceaux, Sasuke Uchiwa, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais tu as fait fuir Naruto, espèce de gamin inutile !

Elle médita un long moment, fixant avec dédain et rage le jeune garçon qui semblait s'amuser avec son " nouvel ami ". Non seulement Sakura était jalouse de Sasuke, mais elle était aussi enragée. Il avait réussit, contrairement à elle, de capturer le cœur de Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon qu'elle voulait plus que tout, mais aussi, il l'avait humiliée en publique la semaine dernière, en lui versant ce jus sur la tête. Elle était en colère contre lui, et cette colère, elle allait s'en servir pour se venger.

Au même moment, elle sentit une présence s'approcher et elle tourna la tête.

- Salut ma belle, fit une voix grave et séduisante.

- Toi ? S'exclama Sakura, surprise mais sans plus, paraissant même presque ennuyée.

Un grand jeune homme approcha, émergeant du corridor adjacent. Il était assez massif et musclé, une tête brune et des yeux bruns ordinaires. Il avait en main son sac et un ballon de basket. Elle soupira en roulant des yeux, détournant ensuite le regard.

- Je t'ai manqué, Sakura ?

- Fiche-le camp.

- Aller, mon amour, t'es pas contente que j'aie intégré ton lycée ? C'est pour toi que je me suis fait viré de notre ancienne école. Je voulais être ici avec toi.

- On n'est plus ensemble.

- Bébé…

- Il n'y a pas de " bébé " qui tienne ! S'écria-t-elle, énervée, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Mais la jeune femme, croisant le regard de séducteur de son ancien petit ami; Ricky. Le même bagarreur qui avait poussé Sasuke durement sur le terrain quand il s'était interposé dans la partie. Sakura repensa à cette soirée, et une idée lui vint.

Un sourire énorme s'étendit sur ses lèvres brillantes de gloss, et Ricky grimaça.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que je redevienne ta petite amie, hein ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends pas " n'importe quoi ", soupira Ricky en s'appuyant sur le mur.

- Eh bien, regarde, là-bas, commença-t-elle en désignant du doigt Sasuke à l'autre bout, assis à une table à discuter avec le même blond. Tu te souviens de ce jeune brun ?

- Oh… Euh pas vraiment. Je suis censé le connaître, bébé ?

- Veux-tu arrêter avec tes bébés à la con ! Grogna Sakura. Écoute-moi plutôt. La dernière partie de basket que vous avez disputé ici… La bagarre qui a éclaté… Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Le petit qui s'est interposé et que t'as poussé, c'est ce minable, là-bas.

- La gueule d'ange ?

- Oui, lui !

- Sakura, je comprends rien !

- Je veux que tu lui fasses la vie dure, déclara Sakura, le regard débordant de mauvaises intentions.

Ricky en fut même presque effrayé, l'espace d'une minute, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il sourit également. C'était dans ses cordes. Il adorait intimidé les gamins qui se prenaient pour des bêtes féroces. Et ce minus qui avait pensé pouvoir protéger son ami lors d'une bagarre, il allait se le faire les yeux fermés, les doigts dans le nez.

- Okay, bébé, pas de problème, dit-il en rigolant et Sakura roula des yeux, énervé au mot " bébé ". Mais euh… En quel honneur ?

- Disons juste qu'il… a besoin d'une bonne leçon.

- Je commence tout de suite si tu veux, ma belle !

- Non, non, non ! S'écria Sakura, horrifiée en levant les mains.

- Quoi ?

- Attends…

- Combien de temps ?

Sakura réfléchit.

- Quelques semaines.

Le temps que Naruto revienne et assiste au spectacle, pensa-t-elle. Comme ça, il verrait quel minable ce gamin était réellement.

- Tout ce temps ? Se plaignit la brute.

- Eh oui, tu devrais patienter. Mais je ne t'empêche pas de tourner autour de ta proie. Tu peux même le harceler. Mais tu ne le touche pas avant que je ne t'en aie donné le signal. Compris ?

Pas avant que Naruto Uzumaki n'ait remit les pieds ici, continua-t-elle de se dire mentalement.

Un rire menaça de résonner dans l'air. Ça s'annonçait amusant, elle en avait déjà l'envie de rire à gorge déployer.

- Alors ? Sakura, ça veut dire que tu m'en dois une !

- C'est bon, on sort ensemble, si ça te chante, soupira, lasse, Sakura.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un compromis, s'excita Ricky en se penchant pour embrasser ardemment son ex petite-amie ou plutôt, sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Sakura, intérieurement, était impatiente que le massacre commence. Il ne fallait attendre que quelques semaines, quelque mois tout au plus, et Sasuke allait payer. Payer pour quoi ?

Pour s'être mit dans son chemin.

* * *

- Sasuke ? Tu vas descendre cette année, tu crois ? Ça va être froid !

- J'ai pas faim !

J'entendis mon frère soupirer bruyamment. J'étais en petite boule dans mon lit, assis tout au fond, le dos au mur, les jambes remontées, le menton entre mes genoux. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, je savais plus où j'en étais. Ma tête me faisait mal, mon cœur saignait encore. Et ce journal me fixait, toujours posé à la même place. Les mêmes mots me revenaient en tête. " Naruto l'avait lu… Naruto l'avait lu… " Je me sentais d'autant plus mal, ouvert tout grand. Il avait lu les plus sincères de mes pensées, les plus profonds sentiments cachés en moi. Que je lui vouais. Mes battements de cœur, chaque pompe de sang, chaque respiration, lui étaient voués.

Je soupirai à mon tour. Bon, pensai-je. Il allait falloir que je me lève un jour. Cette année, de préférence. J'avais une envie d'écrire, ça me démangeait. J'avais envie de me lever, de prendre ce journal et de l'ouvrir pour soulager mon âme, y délivrer tous les mots pesants sur tout mon être. Écrire, c'était encore ma passion malgré tout. J'allais me sentir mieux après quelques coups de crayons, après quelques paragraphes. Mais j'avais peur… Et s'il avait écrit quelque chose à la suite de mes nombreux mots ?

Tremblant, je finis par me déplacer sur mon lit. Je me dirigeai à quatre pattes vers ma table de chevet et me penchai, tendis le bras pour attraper mon journal. Je l'ouvris, mon cœur n'ayant jamais battu aussi vite avant. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus la neige tomber, les flocons violemment poussés dans tous les sens. Je tournai les pages, regardant les journées passer depuis que j'avais commencé à écrire à l'intérieur. Le 17, le 18, le 19, le 20 décembre…

Le 1er janvier.

- Je n'ai rien écrit à cette date, dis-je tout haut dans un murmure pour moi-même.

Puis je réalisai.

Que c'était _son_ écriture. Je me sentis tout à l'envers. Mon estomac en fut retourné. Là, c'était certain, je n'avais pas faim, et Itachi pouvait de ce pas aller donner mon plat à une famille défavorisée en Afrique.

Je tremblais.

" Désolé si j'écris mal, et si tu n'arrives pas à lire mon écriture. Ce sera peut-être mieux ainsi… je ne mérite pas que tu te donnes encore plus de mal à me lire. Je suis juste désolé, c'est tout, et c'est pas grave si tu as envie de déchirer cette page… Elle ne servira à rien, ce ne sont que des mots.

Je suis désolé pour tout. J'ai pas été à la hauteur. Tu es bien mieux que moi. Trop bien pour moi.

P.S: Tu n'es pas invisible ! "

Étrangement, mon regard ne fut pas embrouillé, et mes yeux restèrent secs. Encore heureux, pensai-je.

Je sautai par terre, me mis à genoux devant mon lit. J'ouvris rapidement le tiroir et cherchai un crayon rapidement. Lorsque j'en trouvai un, je me mis à barbouiller à l'encre noir tous les mots qui se trouvaient sur cette page. Aucune larme, juste de la colère. Mon poignet en fut engourdi après ça. Mais il restait une petite espace en bas, où j'écrivis:

_Vraiment, c'est la pire connerie à faire, ça, tomber amoureux ! Non mais franchement ! Ça fait mal, c'est nul et… ça fait mal._

_Demain est un autre jour. On me l'a dit, et redit. Bien sûr que c'est un autre jour. Mais aussi, c'est le début du reste de ma vie. Et le reste de ma vie, ce sera sans lui ! _

_J'en ai marre de rester cloitré dans cette prison de satin. Marre de cette encombrante et étouffante obsession amoureuse…_

* * *

**FIN**


	12. Vivant Malgré Moi

Auteure: Toujours moi Tchoupi ! ;D

Genre: Romance / amitié / School / Yaoi

Nombre de Chapitre : Indéfini !

Couple : NaruSasu / SasoDei

Résumé: _**Le temps passe, depuis le départ de son bien-aimé, et Sasuke a malgré lui reprit le cours de sa vie. Désormais, il ne se concentre plus qu'à ses études et la fin de session qui approche, ayant aucun autre passe-temps pour y noyer sa peine. Avec ses deux seuls et uniques amis, Ino et Deidara, il se dit aller mieux, avoir dépassé ce chagrin d'amour. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui semble être le cas lorsque Naruto Uzumaki remet les pieds au lycée, rentré de son long voyage en Europe. Ses sentiments refont alors surface mais Sasuke, qui se refuse à replonger pour lui, joue l'indifférent et tombe inconsciemment dans les filets d'une brute... Un certain "Ricky", aux ordres de Sakura Haruno pour faire de sa vie un enfer... Voilà que s'annonce une fin d'année mouvementée pour nos héros !**_

_**Si vous avez pensé que ça finissait comme ça, alors détrompé vous ^^ **_

_**Voici le chapitre 12 (le premier de la saison 2)**_

* * *

___**OBSESSION AMOUREUSE - CHAPITRE 12 - VIVANT MALGRÉ MOI**_

* * *

Quand la cloche retentit, je me hâtai à mon casier. J'avais une longue soirée prévue à réviser, et ça me rendait déjà bougon. J'étais fatigué, on aurait dit que les cours avaient montés de dix niveaux de difficulté en à peine quatre mois. Pourtant, j'étais pas mal à l'école habituellement. Ou alors c'était la fin de session qui approchait. Car oui nous étions en mai, le soleil commençait à faire lentement disparaître ma plaie dans mon cœur, ou plutôt, elle avait complètement disparu à ce jour. J'allais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je pouvais enfin respirer, car Naruto Uzumaki avait déserté les couloirs de mon école, et même son odeur était partie avec lui. Ça m'aidait à ne plus l'imaginer partout.

Lorsque j'atteignis mon casier, je m'empressai de l'ouvrir pour tout mettre sur l'étagère. J'avais trois cartables remplis de paperasse, de notes de cours, de cahier et de manuel de mathématique, d'histoire, de français. Mes bras faibles étaient meurtris à cause d'une heure et demie de musculation en cours de sport. Je soufflai un bon coup une fois mes membres libérés et, à peine j'eus soupiré, une furie blonde atterrit comme un hélicoptère à mes côtés: c'est-à-dire en créant une bourrasque de vent.

- Sasuke ! Devine quoi, devine, devine !

Sa voix, forte et joyeuse, fit apparaître un petit rictus sur mon visage. Je tournai à peine les yeux vers elle, pétillants et pleins de joie: j'étais capable de regarder dedans aujourd'hui, malgré leur couleur bleu ciel.

- Hum… Je sais pas, dis-je en jouant le jeu. Orochimaru-senseï t'a donné un A+ au dernier contrôle ?

- Rahh, soupira-t-elle. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ça, ce serpent pédophile ne fait passer que ses futures victimes…

- Arrêtes, m'exclamai-je, faussement apeuré, sachant très bien que ce n'était que de la blague. Je veux pas me faire violer, moi !

- Quoi, t'as passé ?

- Avec un B+…

- Wouah ! Mon petit Sasu est un intello dis donc, s'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou et je roulai des yeux.

- Oui bon, ce n'est pas nouveau ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'intéressa-t-elle en voyant que ma voix n'était plus amusée.

Elle recula pour mieux me toiser. Je baissai la tête, sachant parfaitement comment me camoufler sous mes mèches noires, qui avaient allongées cela dit. Je continuai à ranger mon bazar, tout en marmottant:

- C'est la seule chose dans quoi je suis doué alors, je fais de mon mieux.

- Sasuke, grogna Ino en un semblant de sermon. Je croyais que tu avais surpassé ta… peine.

- Oui, tout à fait, lançai-je en la regardant. C'est quoi le rapport là ?

- Je sais pas, dit-elle, visiblement inquiète. Tu as juste l'air… triste, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Je suis fatigué, voilà tout. Les cours m'épuisent…

- Je vois.

Elle n'était plus enjouée tout à coup, et je continuai de ranger puis, lorsque j'eus terminé, je pris mon sac et le passai sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers elle, qui méditait maintenant en fixant mes pieds. Je souris, pour la rassurer et me penchai.

- Ino ? Coucou ? La terre appelle Ino, m'enquis-je en la secouant doucement sur l'épaule.

Elle releva la tête.

- Sasuke, tu me le dirais hein ? Si tu n'avais pas encore complètement cicatrisé ?

- Q-Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

- Si tu as encore mal ou… Enfin, tu sais de quoi je parle…

- Oui, je sais absolument de quoi tu parles ! Et je vais bien, Ino. Ça fait quoi… quatre mois ? Ouais, on est en mai. Avec le printemps, le changement de température et la fin des cours qui approchent, je t'assure que j'ai réussit à passer par-dessus ton cousin. Il est parti…

- Oui mais il reviendra, dit-elle. Et je veux être sûre que tu seras capable d'encaisser ça.

- Encaisser quoi ? M'énervai-je, serrant mes poings.

- Le retour de Naruto ! Lâcha-t-elle sans retenu et je sursautai.

Je ne m'y étais pas attendu, mais le prénom provoqua en moi quelque chose. Une sorte d'explosion. Mais je me repris, de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas replonger dans les ténèbres. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles j'avais nagé durant les quatre derniers mois.

Je ravalai ma salive. Ino devait avoir sentit mon malaise puisqu'elle s'excusa:

- Désolée, d'être brusque comme ça. Mais visiblement tu es encore vulnérable quand il est question de lui.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- …

- Il n'est pas là.

- Il reviendra, insista Ino.

- Oui mais pas tout de suite !

- Il a téléphoné, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Je m'arrêtai net. Le sang semblait ne plus circuler dans mon corps. Je me tournai lentement, fermai la porte de mon casier et verrouillai à l'aide de mon cadenas. Je baissai la tête… et mes pensées me rattrapèrent tout comme la réalité très brusque. Quoi ?

- Sasuke, dit doucement Ino. Son retour est prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

- Et alors ? Marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules. Il a le droit. Le japon ne m'appartient pas.

Je vis Ino rouler des yeux. Elle était vraiment concernée pour ma santé mentale, et après tout, elle faisait parti des rares personnes qui avaient ramassé les morceaux, quand j'étais effondré en mille miettes par terre. Elle, mon frère, Deidara… Je ne voulais pas leur infliger plus de mal. Je ne voulais pas être vulnérable.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Bon Ino, je dois aller manger chez moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que les cours de l'après midi reprennent alors… On se voit plus tard ?

- Pas du tout, s'offusqua-t-elle. Je viens avec toi.

- Okay, mais à une condition, tu arrêtes de me gonfler la tête avec ça !

- Avec quoi ? se défendit-elle comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi je parlais.

- RAH ! Laisse tomber, grognai-je.

Elle ricana, et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction des portes de sortie. Dehors, le soleil brillait doucement, il faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Mai était un mois que j'aimais beaucoup, c'était le mois où tout revenait à la vie. Les cerisiers, qui fleurissaient, les fleurs qui poussaient, mon cœur qui se remettait à battre. J'aimais me promener sur le sentier du lycée. De nombreux cerisiers bordaient les clôtures du campus et donc tout était rose, et beau. Le rose n'était décidément plus une couleur que je considérais comme " belle ", à cause d'une certaine fille, mais quand je voyais ces arbres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les trouver magnifique. La saison où ils fleurissaient, était encore plus belle.

Ino marchait lentement à mes côtés. Le silence était apaisant et pour cela, je la pardonnai de m'avoir mit de mauvaise humeur quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me rapprochai tout en marchant.

- Euh… Ino.

- Hm ? fit-elle en tournant la tête, un sourire doux sur son visage blanc.

- Tu m'as demandé de deviner quelque chose…

- Ah ! C'est vrai !

- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mais, devine, s'enquit-elle.

- Roh, aller, je suis nul aux devinettes… me plaignis-je.

- Bon d'accord je vais te le dire.

Je souris largement. Ino tourna la tête pour regarder devant elle tout en marchant. Le sourire rêveur sur son visage me fit un effet bizarre, mais j'étais content pour elle car c'était visiblement une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

Puis, elle déballa son sac:

- Je vais aller au bal de promo ! Tu te rends compte ? Dans un mois, jour pour jour !

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je. Le bal ? Mais, c'est pour les élèves en terminal, non ?

- Oui, mais j'ai été invitée.

- Inuzuka, je me trompe ?

- Oh, Sasuke, je l'aime tellement ce garçon ! Il est génial, et puis il me veut moi au bal et aucune autre fille de son niveau.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, avouai-je sincèrement.

- Merci. Et si tu venais toi aussi ?

- Q-Quoi ? Ino, je ne suis pas en terminal, dis-je en détachant les syllabes, amusé en même temps.

Elle roula des yeux et tiqua en claquant de la langue.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Si j'ai été invitée, tu pourras toujours l'être aussi. En un mois, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui va te demander la main.

- Tu parles comme si c'était une demande en mariage, bougonnai-je. Et puis… Qui voudrait de moi ? Sakura m'a dégoûté à jamais des filles et puis les gars…

Ma voix redevint faible et tremblante et je baissai la tête instinctivement, sans savoir pourquoi. Mon corps connaissait ce mode " survie ", comme si à chaque fois que le sujet garçons ou amour revenait, je redevais vulnérable.

Ino soupira, bruyamment.

- Sasuke, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un t'aimera pour de vrai, un jour. Ne lâche pas le morceau. Tu es jeune et beau, et très gentil. Faut être aveugle pour passer à côté de toi.

- Eh bien tu…

- C'est bon, ne le dis pas ! Ricana-t-elle. Je sais que mon cousin est stupide. Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Enfin bref. Je crois même que j'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Non, non, dit-elle. Je t'assure. C'est un ami de Kiba, il est très beau tu verras.

- Ohhh… Non, s'il te plaît, me plaignis-je. Je n'ai pas envie de …

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de tomber follement amoureux, juste de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

- Mais…

- Tu verras, m'assura-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en me regardant.

Je m'arrêtai aussi, me laissant submerger par ses pupilles azuréennes et sûres. Je me laissai fondre dans ses espoirs de me voir de nouveau vivant.

- Ça te fera du bien de connaître de nouveaux visages.

Je soupirai après que nous nous fûmes regardés longuement. Je roulai des yeux, le rouge aux pommettes, toutes sortes de pensées me venant en tête après ce qu'Ino m'avait dit.

- Tout ça pour que j'aie une quelconque chance d'aller au bal de promo ?

- Bah, quoi ? Une amie a bien le droit de tenter le tout pour le tout pour quelqu'un qu'elle adore, non ?

- Si tu le dis…

* * *

À la fin de la journée, Deidara se rendit rapidement à son casier pour ensuite partir chez lui. Son esprit était préoccupé par son frère, qui avait téléphoné la veille pour prévenir de son retour. Deidara le sentait mal, ce retour, car malgré lui il s'était lié d'amitié avec Sasuke. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient beaucoup plus en communs qu'il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et ça lui faisait mal de le voir blessé, d'avoir vu Sasuke brisé juste après le départ de son frère. Ça lui faisait penser à lui, quand il avait vécu la même chose.

Il sortit dehors avec son sac pour commencer sa marche vers chez lui, tout en soupirant. Il pensait encore à lui, constata-t-il en regardant le ciel tout bleu. Des élèves sortaient du lycée tout autour de lui, des élèves s'agroupaient ici et là sur le sentier, parlant et jouant au foot par terre. Il contourna les cliques et les agglutinations pour poursuivre son chemin, les pensées toujours perturbées. Comment pouvait-il simplement encore penser à ce garçon ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait… ?

Deidara marcha longuement avant d'arriver chez lui. Il entra, une fois arrivée, et s'étonna des chaussures familières qui se trouvaient déjà là. Il les connaissait, ces chaussures "nike", de couleur blanche. Il n'eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'un visage aux perles azurs sembla bondir sur lui.

Naruto, debout devant lui, souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Hey, petit frère !

- Tiens, t'es déjà là ?

- Bah quoi ? T'es pas content de me voir ?

- Si, ricana Deidara en se défaisant de son sac, le laissant glisser par terre. Je pensais seulement que tu rentrais la semaine prochaine.

- Maman a beaucoup de boulot, et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que je rentre maintenant.

- Je vois…

Deidara monta les escaliers pour se rendre mais Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet. Le petit blond, curieux, se retourna.

- Quoi ?

Il vit, sans trop savoir s'il devait être inquiet ou juste curieux, le visage de Naruto changer d'expression alors qu'il regardait derrière son épaule.

- Tu m'en veux pas, hein Dei ?

- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blondinet.

Naruto grimaça, toujours en fixant le bout du couloir, derrière Deidara. Celui-ci, énervé de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, tourna la tête, puis le corps en entier.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place: ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes en voyant celui qui arrivait de la cuisine, marchant dans sa maison avec autant d'aise qu'une fourmi dans sa fourmilière. Deidara ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il se mit à trembler…

- Salut, Deidara ! Ça fait longtemps !

Derrière lui, Naruto émit un petit "désolé".

* * *

Un sourire s'empara de mes lèvres alors que je venais à peine de finir ma rédaction. Moi et l'anglais, c'était deux choses très différentes, à ne surtout pas essayer de coller ensemble. J'étais nulle de chez nulle, mais malheureusement rien n'était facile dans la vie, et je me devais de faire un minime effort pour faire augmenter ma moyenne. Ces derniers mois, je passais mon temps à pleurnicher dans ma chambre à écrire des tonnes de pages dans mon journal, ça, ou… dormir. Mon frère m'avait privé de tout ce qu'il pouvait me priver pour que je me décide à me bouger. Ce fut après cette longue discussion – et dispute – avec mon frère que je réalisai que j'étais en train de mettre mon avenir entre parenthèse. Alors… depuis, je ne faisais que ça. Étudier, étudier, étudier… Je devais avouer que ça me gardait occuper, que ça m'empêchait de retomber dans ma dépression.

Je levai la tête quand je sentis une présence près de moi. Mon professeur s'approchait, tout sourire, vers moi.

- Alors, Sasuke-Kun ? Tu as terminé ?

- Oui ! M'exclamai-je fièrement. Voilà senseï. Je ne garantie pas la meilleure note de la classe mais… J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.

- C'est ça l'important, déclara-t-il en prenant ma copie.

Il me sourit ensuite, de nouveau, puis regarda sa montre.

- Wow, lâcha-t-il. Il est déjà 16h20.

- Oh… Merci, balbutiai-je. De m'avoir gardé après les cours pour m'expliquer…

- C'est normal, dit-il en me regardant sérieusement. J'ai su que tu vivais des épreuves difficiles. Je serais là si tu as besoin d'aide, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai seulement de la tête, la bouche cousue par les paroles de mon enseignant. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ça, ni même entendre les mots « épreuves » et « difficiles ». C'était pénible, presqu'autant que les quatre derniers mois de ma vie. Au moment où je commençai à ranger mon cahier et mes crayons, je vis arriver au cadre de la porte, mon professeur de français, Kakashi Hatake.

- Iruka, lança-t-il de sa voix grave et je déglutis, me faisant tout petit derrière mon pupitre, observant la scène en tentant de faire vite pour rassembler mes trucs et les mettre dans mon sac.

Iruka se tourna.

- Oh, Kakashi, une minute !

L'homme acquiesça et s'appuya sur la porte, puis son regard se porta sur moi.

- Tiens, bonjour Sasuke.

- Hm, oui, b-bonjour, marmonnai-je.

Je me levai en prenant la bretelle de mon sac pour la passer par-dessus mon épaule. Je contournai ensuite les rangés et les pupitres pour me diriger vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, Iruka m'interpella. Je me retournai.

- Sasuke-Kun, surtout n'aies pas peur de revenir demander de l'aide. Bonne fin de soirée.

- À vous aussi senseï, dis-je dans un murmure.

Je souris également à Kakashi, puis m'enfuis à toutes jambes dans le corridor vide de l'école. Je ralentis une fois arrivé dans les couloirs des casiers et cherchai le mien un petit moment, repensant à ce que je venais de voir. Ça m'amusait… Iruka, et Kakashi. Mes deux professeurs… ensembles. Un petit sourire vint orner mes lèvres. Et perdu ainsi dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas arriver cette ombre derrière moi, et à peine arrivé à mon casier, je me retrouvai plaqué dessus. Le choque fut brutal et me coupa littéralement le souffle. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un colosse d'environ deux têtes de plus que moi me scrutait de parts en parts. Des yeux noirs et méchants. Il me faisait de l'ombre !

- Hey, bébé, lança-t-il, avec un sourire pervers et dégoûtant.

Je le regardai bien, et dans ma tête, je compris. C'était une de ces brutes qui n'en avaient que dans les biceps. Donc… Rien dans le cerveau.

Je ne me laissai pas piler dessus, repensant à Deidara dans la salle de bain, lors de notre première rencontre. Lui, il n'avait pas faiblit. Je ne faiblirai pas alors:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il sourit.

- Oh mais rien de particulier, répondit-il en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

Mon dos était toujours collé au casier. Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait de s'approcher. Je sentais presque sa chaleur… Et son sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment conscience de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Et à regarder ses biceps, je regrettais qu'il ait tout là dedans. Je n'avais réellement aucune chance non de Dieu ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands.

- Pas mal, non ? s'enquit-il en se les massant, quand il se rendit compte que je fixai sa musculature… parfaite, je devais l'avouer.

Je déglutis.

- Ça, c'est 12 heures d'entraînement par semaine. Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, mec, continua-t-il alors que sa main se posa sur mon ventre.

Il me massa et je fermai les yeux, un frisson désagréable me passant dans tous les membres de mon corps, et je le repoussai de toutes mes forces.

- N-Ne… ne me touche pas ! Criai-je.

- Eh oh ! Pourquoi tu gueules ? Personne ne t'entendra de toute façon ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Au moins, pensai-je, il avait reculé. J'avais peut-être une chance de courir très vite. À sa grosseur, il ne me rattraperait pas si facilement que ça.

- On aime se débattre ? S'amusa-t-il. Comme la dernière fois, hein ?

Il émit un petit rire et je fronçai les sourcils.

- La dernière fois ?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? S'étonna-t-il. Le match de basket, que tu as gracieusement interrompu ! Et, ne le cachons pas, rigola-t-il et son rire résonnant dans tout le couloir m'arrachant un grognement. Personne dans les gradins n'a comprit ce que toi, minus, essayait de faire en t'interposant. Non mais !

- T'es qui au juste ? M'énervai-je.

- Ricky, le seul et l'unique ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Le joueur de basket que toutes les équipes désirent avoir !

Ricky… Ce nom me semblait familier…

**Flash Back.**

_- Et puis il m'a plaqué sur le mur de la salle de bain, et m'a obligé à le regarder en face et à lui dire la vérité à savoir si oui ou non je l'avais trompé ! Je te jure, une vrai brute ce mec, je suis contente de l'avoir trompé finalement, ça aurait dégénéré entre nous. J'aurais pas supporté qu'il lève la main sur moi, non mais tu me connais après tout hein ? Et je crois que c'est ce qui était sur le point d'arriver..._

J'étais à mon casier en train de ranger mes choses du matin. Sakura était à mes côtés, appuyé sur le casier voisin, en train de me raconter sa vie. En classe, nous étions en train de parler de Naruto et du rendez-vous que j'avais avec lui pour ce samedi – c'était, en passant, ELLE qui avait amené le sujet, je n'étais pas du genre à dévoiler ma vie intime, et elle avait tellement de raison d'en douter que j'avais finit par céder et avouer la vérité – et la conversation avait prit un autre tournant: ses conquêtes amoureuses.

La cloche avait sonné, j'étais sorti du cours, avec elle, nous avions marchés jusqu'à mon casier, le tout, sans qu'elle ne s'arrête une seconde. Elle me parlait d'un certain Ricky, un mec qu'elle avait connu et avec qui elle était sortit.

- Il est violent alors, ce mec ? Demandai-je pour qu'elle ne se doute pas que je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.

Elle s'interrompit, surprise de voir que je suivais malgré mon air lunatique.

- Oui, oui, dit-elle. Très violent !

**Fin Flash Back.**

Le mot violent résonna dans mon esprit, dans ma mémoire. Mieux valait pour moi de rester tranquille, pensai-je ensuite.

- C'est normal que je me sois interposé, dis-je la voix, malgré moi, tremblante. T-tu allais faire du mal à… À mon ami.

- Et qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu pensais faire contre _moi_ ?

Il éclata de rire devant mon mutisme. Je ne répondis pas. Et il avait raison après tout. Je me regardai, baissant la tête, et ne vis que de maigres bras, misérable, et des jambes à peine capable de courir cinq minutes. Je ravalai ma salive. Itachi devait m'attendre… Les cours étaient finis depuis une heure, et déjà que je ne l'avais pas prévenu que j'avais une heure de rattrapage avec Iruka…

Je relevai la tête, croisant le regard de ce Ricky, reluisant de mauvaises intentions. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire. Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur.

- Alors ? Bébé ? On a peur ?

- Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, marmonnai-je en faisant un pas devant. Si tu veux, tu pourras m'écraser contre mon casier demain, mais je dois vraiment partir…

Il éclata d'un grand rire franc, avant de, tout naturellement, cédé à mes mots et… m'écraser contre mon casier.

Je gémis au nouveau choque, et fermai les yeux. Il recula, me laissant me remettre de cette secousse qui faisait vibrer mon corps même cinq secondes plus tard.

- Bon, grognai-je difficilement. Tu as… eut ce que tu voulais, maintenant ? Je peux partir ?

- Tu es trop arrogant pour que je te laisse filer, bébé !

- Ça suffit, comme ça, hein ? S'exclama une voix, ennuyée, et Ricky se retourna.

Je remarquai Sasori, debout avec son sac de sport. Il avait en effet, un visage ennuyé qui allait parfaitement avec son ton las, et je souris intérieurement. Sasori était grand et assez costaud. Et je pensai avec une envie de rire: mon sauveur !

Ricky rigola nerveusement.

- Salut, mec !

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que Naruto t'acceptera dans l'équipe, Ricky, soupira Sasori.

Mon cœur tressauta au prénom, mais je restai debout, sur mes deux jambes sans tomber à la renverse. J'observai la scène, le dos contre le casier, tremblotant.

Ricky cherchait ses excuses, mais Sasori n'eut ne serait-ce qu'un brin de pitié:

- C'est bon, pas la peine, okay ? On se revoit au prochain entraînement, et ce sera avec le capitaine alors tâche de rester tranquille, pigé ?

Ricky acquiesça, et partis en me lançant un dernier regard noir.

Sasori se retourna pour le regarder partir, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Cinq minutes plus tard et je pense que j'aurais la colonne vertébrale en miette, dis-je avec une grimace.

Sasori éclata de rire en s'approchant.

- Fais pas attention à ce crétin. Il n'a rien là-dedans, expliqua Sasori en mettant un doigt sur sa tempe. Il vient d'arriver dans ce lycée, et il veut intégrer l'équipe de basket. Mais s'il continue à faire le baka comme ça, tu peux être sûr que Naruto rejettera sa demande !

- A-Après tout, c'est lui le capitaine, marmonnai-je.

- Exact, sourit Sasori. Aller tu viens ? On rentre.

Sasori habitait la maison en bas de la côte, sur ma rue. Je souris, puis me joignis à lui pour une demi-heure de marche. Le ciel, grisâtre, était annonciateur d'une journée de pluie pour demain. Le printemps c'était rose et beau, mais aussi pluvieux.

Quand je rentrai, Itachi me tomba dessus comme, justement, de la pluie: sans prévenir.


	13. Détermination Et Vulnérabilité

**Obsession Amoureuse – Saison 2 – Déterminé Comme un tigre, Mais Vulnérable Comme un Chaton**

**

* * *

**

Naruto, assis à l'une des nombreuses tables dehors, sur le campus, était plus nerveux que jamais. Ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur le bois de la table et ses jambes s'agitaient. Il regardait tout autour, les élèves prendre leur pose du midi. Il avait envie de vomir, sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment maintenant, Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait sortir du bâtiment à son tour. Il avait été chanceux, depuis ce matin, de ne pas l'avoir croisé, mais plus les heures avançaient, plus il craignait le pire.

Sasori était assis à la même table. Il était en train d'étudier, plongé dans ses bouquins. Naruto posa les yeux sur lui, et soupira de nouveau. Il avait loupé quatre mois de cours… C'était certain qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin, et c'était une autre chose qui le décourageait comme jamais.

Sasori releva alors la tête, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

- Dis Naruto, commença-t-il. T'as l'intention d'inviter quelqu'un au bal ?

- Le quoi ? s'étouffa le blond, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Putain Naruto ! Tu devrais prendre des antidépresseurs parce que là, tu vas finir par te pendre ! On a besoin de toi pour le prochain match, s'exclama Sasori, amusé.

S'ensuivit un rire et Naruto grimaça, vexé, en détournant le regard.

Après son petit moment d'hilarité, Sasori reprit sa question.

- Alors ? Tu inviteras quelqu'un ? Je te signale que le bal est dans exactement un mois.

- Et toi ? S'énerva Naruto. T'as quelqu'un ? Parce que moi pas, et j'ai même pas l'intention d'y aller à ton bal stupide.

- Woooah, du calme ! s'écria Sasori, ennuyé des sautes d'humeur de son ami.

Un petit moment s'écoula dans le silence, comblé par le tambourinement que les doigts de Naruto effectuaient sur la table. Sasori fixa ces mains nerveuses qui appartenaient à Naruto, et sourit pour lui-même. Puis il se pencha.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec ton chéri ? murmura-t-il comme s'il lui confiait un secret.

Naruto tourna des yeux bleus horrifiés vers lui.

- T'es au courant de rien toi, ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Je sais, je sais, ce gosse t'a inscrit sur sa liste noire, et ce à cause de ma _sœur_, spécifia Sasori en se redressant et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Justement, grogna Naruto, regardant toujours aux alentours.

- Naruto, souffla Sasori après une longue pause. Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de le reconquérir ? Ça n'était pas de ta faute après tout. Et puis… Il en vaut la peine, non ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, un léger coup de vent balayant ses cheveux qui frottèrent son front doucement. Oui… Évidemment qu'il en valait la peine, pensa-t-il. Mais l'idée de retenter de conquérir son cœur, c'était trop risqué. Car il était fragile, ce cœur. Très fragile. Et Naruto ne voulait pas le briser de nouveau.

Il soupira profondément, en laissant retomber sa tête. Son front se cogna contre la table, et son soupire se transforma en grognement plaintif.

- Raaah, Sasori… Je sais pas quoi faire !

- Tu l'aimes ? Lâcha brusquement Sasori.

Naruto releva de suite la tête, toute pensée ayant déserté sa tête. Il fixa, incrédule, son ami, pas certain que ce dernier ait réellement dit ces trois mots.

Sasori sourit, tendrement.

- Tu l'aimes, non ? redemanda-t-il quand il n'eut aucune réponse. T'es tombé amoureux de lui, je présume, pour que tu sois dans cet état de dépressif en manque de pilule ?

Naruto baissa lentement le regard, réfléchissant aux paroles.

- Je… oui, marmonna-t-il. B-Bien sûr.

- Alors y'aura rien d'impossible !

Naruto regarda Sasori, qui lui affichait un sourire plus large que le bâtiment derrière eux, plus large que cette école, plus large que le campus. Il se remit à pianoter avec ses doigts nerveusement, alors que ses jambes recommencèrent à s'agiter sous la table.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ?

- Eh bien, premièrement et logiquement, reprendre contact avec lui. Mais doucement, hein !

- O-Oui, ensuite… ?

Au fond, et malgré sa peur de lui refaire du mal, Naruto aimait bien cette idée. Et que ce soit son ami qui l'ait trouvé, lui donnait un peu de courage. Sasori le soutenait, et cette aide, ce soutien, lui était primordiale et indispensable.

Sasori continua, penché vers lui pour éviter que des oreilles trop curieuses autour entendent.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, murmura Sasori.

* * *

**3 mai, 15h24**

**Dans mon cours de français …**

_Je ne cesse de repenser à hier. Chaque détail de la journée me repasse sans arrêt, en passant par Ino qui m'a parlé du bal de promo (et sérieusement, pense-t-elle vraiment pouvoir trouver un moyen de m'y emmener?), et ce qu'elle avait dit après… Naruto et son retour._

Je regardai les derniers mots que j'avais inscrits sur la cent-et-unième page de mon journal – car oui je les numérotais. Je passai mes doigts dessus, dans les creux qui avaient presque déchirés la page parce que j'avais pesé trop fort avec mon crayon. Puis le nom qui ressortait plus que les autres à mes yeux. "Naruto". Je le rayai comme je l'avais rayé à chaque fois que je l'avais écris ces derniers mois. Satisfait, je repris mon écriture, écoutant d'une oreille le long discours du prof, qui en était au milieu de son cours.

_Je suis content pour Ino. Cet Inuzuka semble être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne le connais pas très bien ce garçon. Je l'ai vu ici et là dans les couloirs du lycée depuis que j'y suis, parfois avec Naruto même. _

Mon poignet se crispa. Et malgré le fait que c'était ridicule de rayer le nom à chaque fois, je le fis quand même. Puis en ravalant ma salive, je continuai.

_Et il y a aussi ce Ricky qui occupe mes pensées. Et pas positivement. Je me demande s'il va recommencer à me pousser sur mon casier. Ça me rend fou de rage, comme si je n'étais qu'un petit animal sans défenses… Je me promets que la prochaine fois, ce sera moi qui le pousserai ! Au fond, il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça. Juste stupide ou… Naïf. Dès que Sasori s'est pointé, il a parut nerveux comme s'il se faisait prendre sur le fait. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de faire telle chose et qu'il avait échoué. M'enfin… Je me fais sans doute des idées. _

La cloche sonna, et m'interrompit dans ma rédaction. Je relevai la tête, pour tomber dans deux orbes bleus aquatiques. Qui me souriaient.

- Alors Sasuke ? Plongé dans tes pensées ?

Ino émit un petit rire et ses yeux glissèrent sur mon journal ouvert. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la mienne.

- Tous les mots rayés… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je retins un petit gémissement plaintif, et fermai mon journal nerveusement en détournant le regard. Je repris doucement ma main de la sienne pour ranger mes choses. Ino perdit son sourire. Je n'eus aucunement besoin de la regarder pour le savoir. Son regard sur moi était si lourd, je pouvais le sentir me traverser. Son léger soupire me parvint aux oreilles et elle se leva pour ranger également ses choses alors qu'aux alentours, les élèves commençaient à vider la classe.

Je me levai.

- Sasuke, tenta une nouvelle fois Ino d'une voix maternelle et concernée.

- Oui ? répondis-je finalement en la regardant.

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule, me tournai vers elle de tout mon corps. Mon sourire n'en disait pas long, car elle haussa curieusement les sourcils. Surprise, dirait-on, elle l'était. Mais aussi inquiète, malgré le fait que j'essayais d'oublier que tout le monde l'était pour moi. Je baissai la tête quand elle commença à parler.

- On dirait que t'es encore préoccupé par ce que je t'ai dit hier.

- Non, soufflai-je en fixant mes pieds.

- Si, insista-t-elle.

- On pourrait aller parler ailleurs ? Demandai-je innocemment en constatant que la classe était maintenant vide.

Le prof, à son bureau, consultait les copies qu'on devait lui remettre en quittant. Je souris à Ino qui elle, tiqua, frustrée que j'aie changé de sujet si facilement, puis me dirigeai vers Kakashi pour lui donner ma copie. Ino m'imita, puis me suivit dans le couloir, en courant pour me rattraper.

Je soupirai. J'adorais Ino; mais je détestais qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je me mis à marcher plus rapidement, nerveux en me rendant compte que j'étais à l'endroit même où hier je m'étais fait plaquer. J'avais un peu peur qu'il réapparaisse ce crétin, peur qu'il remette la main sur moi. C'était stupide de se sentir comme ça, et j'avais même un peu honte, mais quand sa main s'était posé sur mon ventre pour me montrer comment j'étais faible, un frisson désagréable s'était emparé de tout mon corps… C'était… horrible comme sensation.

Ino me parlait toujours quand je mis la main sur mon cadenas pour y effectuer la combinaison. Elle appuya l'épaule sur le casier voisin pour garder contact avec moi.

- … Et dis donc, termina-t-elle. Tu m'écoutes ?

Je levai les yeux.

- Euh…

- Sasuke, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je te dis carrément que tu m'inquiètes avec ce comportement bizarre et toi tu restes dans tes pensées !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu péter un câble comme ça. Je rebaissai la tête, honteux, marmottant des excuses piteuses.

Ino finit par soupirer. Elle se détendit, décontractant tous les muscles de son corps puis soupira derechef. Une troisième fois aussi, et je parvins à ouvrir mon casier. À l'intérieur, une note glissa et tomba à mes pieds.

Ino lâcha un petit "hm?" interrogatif et moi je fixai le bout de papier blanc gisant à mes pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Eh bien, fit Ino. Ramasse-le. C'est peut-être une lettre d'amour d'un de tes admirateurs secrets !

Son ton amusé aurait suffit à me rendre malade, surtout après les mots "lettre" et "amour". Je ravalai ma salive qui avait un goût de bile et me penchai, pour prendre du bout des doigts la note. En me relevant, je me coupai avec le coin de la feuille, mais continuai tout de même à essayer de l'ouvrir. Mes mains tremblaient quand je la dépliai.

- Alors ? S'exclama Ino en se penchant. Ça dit quoi ? Il t'invite au bal ? Je savais !

- Oh là ! M'écriai-je en poussant un petit rire. Calme-toi, tu veux ? ricanai-je, amusé. Je vais lire, hein. C'est peut-être une lettre de menace envoyé par un extra-terrestre, qui sait…

- Tu regardes trop de film, Sasuke, pouffa mon amie.

Elle se pencha à mon épaule pour lire en même temps que moi. Puis, je commençai…

_**Je ne suis pas un admirateur secret, ni un pauvre gars sans ambition qui cherche à te séduire. Au contraire, je suis quelqu'un que tu connais, mais que tu as sans doute rayé de ta mémoire aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, retrouve-moi au parc, juste derrière le sentier de cerisier, demain après l'école. **_

_**N.**_

- "N" ? fit mon amie. C'est signé seulement par "N" ?

- Naruto, murmurai-je, le cœur lourd dans ma poitrine.

- Oh !

Elle sembla surprise, autant par ce que je venais de dire que par le fait que je ne respirais plus du tout. Je fixai ces mots, ces phrases, avec un regard vide, un regard absent. Je ne bougeais plus, figé sur mes jambes flageolantes. Je ne sentais plus, je ne voyais plus. J'avais perdu le contrôle de mes cinq sens. On aurait pu hurler dans mes oreilles, je n'aurais même pas tressauté. On aurait pu m'allumer un phare dans les yeux, je ne les aurais pas fermés.

Ino me secoua l'épaule, et c'est ce qui me ramena.

- Hey, Sasuke, tu crois vraiment que c'est Naruto ?

- Je sais pas… Avouai-je. Tu… tu devrais reconnaître son écriture, n-non ?

Elle me toisa, toujours inquiète, puis prit la lettre pour la regarder de plus près. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. J'attendais, me mordillant les joues de l'intérieur, le cœur se mettant à battre la chamade. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Je l'avais oublié. J'avais tourné la page, j'avais tourné les nombreuses pages de mon journal, et Naruto n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Je l'avais rayé, comme il avait si bien dit dans ces mots. Alors pourquoi ? pensai-je, attristé et frustré en même temps. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce maudit organe dans ma poitrine vide se débattait ?

Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je… Je crois que oui, c'est bien son écriture.

- Tu as mit beaucoup de temps !

- Sasuke, du calme, dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers moi.

Inconsciemment, j'obéis. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle posa une main tendre sur mon épaule. Je me détendis à mon tour. Et baissai la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller le rejoindre, tu sais.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

- Alors où est le problème ?

- C'est que… Le parc. Je passe devant pour rentrer. Je…

- Du calme, répéta-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer.

- Je ne panique pas ! me renfrognai-je.

- Car visiblement, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant. Tu es toujours amoureux de lui.

- Que… Quoi !

J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, horrifié qu'elle prononce de telles paroles là maintenant. Comment osait-elle ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais "horrifié". À cause de ce qu'elle avait dit ? Où à cause du fait que c'était la vérité ?

Je grognai, les poings serrés. Je ressemblais à un petit chat en rogne. Menaçant, mais pas dangereux. Et pendant ce temps, mon cœur continuait de jouer à la voiture de course de formule un. J'avais l'impression de courir le marathon, de transpirer de tout mon corps. Mais aucune goutte sur le front. Juste dans les yeux.

Ino me sourit tristement.

- Si tu réagis comme ça…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Ton cousin, je l'ai oublié depuis longtemps ! Et même… Tu sais quoi ? m'énervai-je. Je veux bien le rencontre ce gars, que tu m'as dit hier !

Ino passa d'inquiète à surexcitée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands et son sourire devint énorme, démesuré. Mes poings se desserrèrent. Je me sentis un peu rassurer. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas, elles restèrent sagement dans mes yeux et y séchèrent, écoutant sagement ce que je leur disais – dans ma tête.

Je me remis à respirer normalement. Ino me prit les épaules et me sourit largement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Hn… dis-je, en haussant les épaules, reniflant.

- Oh, génial ! Tu sais, il a l'intention de t'inviter au bal mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

- Quoi ? Ino, je n'ai pas dit que j'avais envie d'aller au bal !

- S'il te plaît, Sasuke ! me supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains ensembles devant son visage.

Ses yeux pétillants me firent pouffer. Je poussai un petit rire et amenai mes mains à mes yeux pour y essuyer les dernières traces de larmes.

- C'est bon… Fais ce que tu veux.

- Je t'A-D-O-R-E !

Puis, naturellement, elle me sauta dans les bras, serrant ses bras autour de mon cou si fort que je crus mourir étouffé sur place. Je ne fis que mettre mes bras autour d'elle timidement, mais heureux en même temps. C'était à la fois horriblement difficile mais aussi rassurant. En acceptant de rencontrer ce prétendant, je mettais fin à mes espérances sur Naruto Uzumaki. Car oui, et même si je me disais constamment le contraire, je n'avais jamais vraiment arrêté d'y croire, à lui et à moi. À nous deux… au couple que nous étions presque.

Je secouai la tête rapidement, me concentrant sur ce moment, à Ino qui me serrait. Je me serrai contre elle et fermai les yeux très fort.

Après une minute, Ino recula.

- Donc, tu m'accompagnes à l'entraînement de basket ? Je dois rejoindre Kiba là-bas. Celui qui fera peut-être battre ton cœur de nouveau sera là également !

Son clin d'œil me rendit malade, mais je me retins. Je ne fis que fermer les yeux, acquiesçant du mieux que je pus, même si à l'intérieur de moi, mon cœur protestait en me disant qu'il ne battrait que pour une seule et unique personne.

Je l'ignorai et fermai la porte de mon casier.

- Il sera là… en tant que joueur ?

- Non, il ne fait pas parti de l'équipe. Alors ? C'est d'accord ?

- Ou-oui… O.K.

- Génial !

Ino acquiesça vivement, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elle me prit ensuite la main et nous nous mîmes en route vers le gymnase. Itachi serait sans doute là, donc pas la peine de l'appeler pour l'avertir que je rentrerais tard. Je pourrais même rentrer avec lui.

* * *

- Je suis toujours persuadé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, grommela Naruto, adossé au mur du vestiaire.

- Raah ! Ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là ! Se plaignit Sasori, assis sur le banc, à enfiler ses espadrilles.

Un autre membre de l'équipe, juste à côté, se mit à rigoler. Naruto roula des yeux, énervé qu'on se moque de lui. Il était le capitaine, non ? Il allait leur montrer qui dirigeait ici, et qui avait le droit de rire des autres !

Les bras croisés, il rumina en silence, pendant que le reste des joueurs se préparaient à cet entraînement très important. Pour sa part, c'était son premier entraînement de l'année étant donné qu'il était partit en janvier avant que les vacances ne terminent, et le blond se demandait si son équipe s'était préparé adéquatement pendant son absence. Car le tournoi de basket de fin d'année approchait à grand pas…

Il se tira de ses pensées quand Sasori fut debout devant lui.

- Arrête de te torturer, fit Sasori. À mon avis, c'est un bon début.

- Et s'il ne vient pas ?

- Il viendra. C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- Toi et ton petit doigt, soupira Naruto.

- Naruto ? S'exclama une voix derrière Sasori et ce dernier bougea sur le côté.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le ténébreux arriver vers lui, et même s'il fut intérieurement figé sur place, il s'avança et lui serra la main.

- Salut Itachi, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment était le voyage ?

- Bien ! J'ai été voir plusieurs concerts, c'était génial, et j'ai vu aussi des partie de soccer !

- Vrai ? s'étonna Itachi. Eh ben, la chance !

Sasori les regarda, puis roula des yeux, de voir comment Naruto était détendu avec son vieil ami. Il leur tapota l'épaule à chacun avant de les laisser pour aller s'échauffer sur le terrain, commençant par quelques tours.

* * *

- Oh merde ! m'exclamai-je au moment où je m'installai sur l'un des sièges des gradins.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Ino à mes côtés.

- Mais… Je… J'ai oublié que Naruto fait aussi parti de l'équipe ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir !

Ino sembla aussi réaliser, puisqu'elle se mordit les lèvres en fixant au loin, un point inexistant. Elle réfléchissait, et moi je paniquais de plus en plus.

Après un moment, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Bon, euh… dit-elle en se tournant et se retournant, comme si elle cherchait un endroit où je pourrais me cacher. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il ne te voie pas…

- Laisse tomber, alors… soufflai-je. C'est pas grave…

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, après tout, il devra bien me voir un jour où l'autre. Il est toujours le meilleur ami de mon frère.

- Oh, ouais.

- C'est bon, dis-je plus fermement.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, incertaine cependant.

Je me levai ensuite, sous son regard qui me suivait à la trace.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre un peu d'air, répondis-je en souriant. Et j'ai soif…

- Okay. Dépêche, quand même.

- Oui…

La raison, pourquoi je me hâtai à sortir était tout autre. Je venais de voir, du coin de l'œil, une tête blonde entrer dans le gym par la porte qui menait aux vestiaires. J'étais nerveux, et je tentais de ne pas me casser la gueule dans les gradins. Je parvins finalement à descendre sans égratignures et sortis dans le couloir rapidement.

Espérant ne pas foncer sur Ricky, je me mis à marcher plutôt vite – pour ne pas dire courir – dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Et à l'intersection d'un autre corridor, je fonçai droit sur quelqu'un. Bien sûr, je m'étalai comme de la marmelade par terre, et en priant pour que ce ne soit pas Ricky, je levai la tête.

Mais la personne que je vis là, debout devant moi, était tout autre. Et les yeux tendres et navrés me surplombèrent comme si j'étais un pauvre animal blessé dans une ruelle une nuit d'hiver. Il se pencha.

- Désolé ! Ça va, mec ?


	14. Nouvelle Rencontre et  Mauvais Présage

**Chapitre 3**

**Nouvelle Rencontre & Mauvais présage**

* * *

- Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai bousculé ! Ça va ?

Le garçon se pencha et m'attrapa le coude, pour ensuite me relever aussi vite que j'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux. Sur mes pieds, je fus étourdi un petit moment, le temps que le sang me monte jusqu'au cerveau, puis je regardai l'inconnu qui avait toujours sa grande main autour de mon coude. Je me dandinai quelque peu et il toussota en reculant pour ainsi me lâcher, attendant toujours une réponse.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'un plus grand sourire fasse tirer ses lèvres. Je me sentis rougir car, et je ne pouvais pas le nier, il était très séduisant. Avec ses cheveux châtains clairs, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux bleus pâles. Sa carrure était énorme et je me sentais comme un petit oiseau à ses côtés.

- Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, regardant dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Mais même s'ils étaient bleus, ils étaient bien moins éclatants et claires que ceux de Naruto, qui, eux, étaient brillants et magnifique, comme l'océan. Lui, ça n'était qu'un bleu fade, presque gris. Je me raclai la gorge après l'avoir reluqué. J'étais surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom entier alors que moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

- Euh… Oui, mais-…

- Je m'appelle Hiroyuki, m'indiqua-t-il en attrapant ma main pour la serrer délicatement. Mais appelle moi seulement Yuki.

- O.K., Yuki, soupirai-je.

- Alors ? Sourit-il. Où allais-tu comme ça, à la course folle ?

- Euh… Nulle part.

- Tu fuyais quelque chose ?

- Hein ?

Mes joues se remirent à chauffer. Il parlait si bien, avec un langage soigné, et une voix suave. On aurait dit qu'il me draguait, avec ce sourire en coin, ce petit rictus. Je baissai la tête, essayai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Mais… Pourquoi courrais-je, déjà ? J'avais oublié, nom de Dieu, ce gars me perturbait trop ! Puis, avec son uniforme propre et repassé, on aurait dit un élève parfait, un fils à papa, sortit tout froid de la plus grande école privée de tout le Japon.

Mon cerveau reprit ses fonctions et je lançai un mensonge d'une voix aussi décontractée que possible :

- Je devais aller au petit coin, voilà tout.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

Je fronçai les sourcils et fis les gros yeux. Non mais je rêve ? Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ?

Je serrai les poings.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Hey, du calme, ricana-t-il, toujours de cette attitude si calme que j'en fus jaloux.

Moi, je tremblais comme si j'étais sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Il s'appuya sur le mur, tout en me regardant, ne me lâchant pas d'une nano seconde. Les mains dans les poches, il poursuivit, fixant ma bouche, et mes rougissements ne se calmaient pas.

- Tu étais à l'entraînement de basket avec Ino, pas vrai ?

- O-Oui, bon d'accord. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'aille soulager ma vessie ?

Il sourit d'autant plus à mon attitude de rebelle et à mon embêtement. J'étais sur la défensive, et mes nerfs étaient à vif. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'énervait déjà. Il était si parfait, si grand, si fort, si beau, si _tout_ ! Il me mettait dans un état bizarre, et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer…

Je baissai la tête et regardai un moment mes pieds.

- Oui, tu as le droit, lâcha-t-il enfin. Mais pourquoi tant se précipiter ?

- P-Parce que, j-je ne veux pas manquer les premières minutes. Mon frère est sur le terrain, je lui ai promis de ne pas rater son entraînement.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il, pourtant pas étonné du tout, et je dirais même qu'encore une fois, ce bâtard ne me croyait pas !

Je grognai, les poings serrés encore plus, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans le creux de ma paume. J'avais l'impression que de la fumée s'échappait de mes oreilles, et si Dieu m'avait donné des biceps plus développés, je crois que je l'aurais déjà encastré dans le mur et que je serais déjà loin au bout du couloir.

Un petit rire s'éternisa dans sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux avant de se décoller du mur pour s'approcher un peu plus de moi. Paniqué, je reculai, mais il continua jusqu'à ce que ce soit moi qui sois collé à un mur. Heureusement, il n'approcha que pour prendre ma main dans la sienne, et non pas pour m'empêcher de respirer. Je rougis, encore un peu plus, quand il embrassa le dessus de ma main. Et, reprenant un peu mes esprits, je la retirai brusquement en lui faisant les gros yeux. Vous savez, les gros yeux de chaton enragé…

- Ça va pas ? M'écriai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! J-je ne suis pas une fille ! Et on est au 21ième siècle ! Ce genre de chose, ça ne se fait plus !

Je repris ma main et il me laissa un peu d'espace en reculant, et bien sûr en soupirant d'exaspération. Je me sentis un peu mal, de lui crier dessus, d'être désagréable mais je n'aimais pas sa façon de m'approcher. Mon cœur battait la chamade, pourquoi ?

À ce moment-là, il rouvrit des yeux brillants vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul. De la tendresse à l'état pur. De l'amour aussi. Mais… Attends… De l'amour !

- Je te connais plus que tu ne le pense, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

- Q-quoi ? Soufflai-je d'une voix aigue, et confuse.

Il regarda mon front, le dessus de ma tête, pour ensuite venir y poser sa main. Il caressa ma tempe et mes cheveux, puis remit ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais étourdi, je ne savais plus ce qu'il se passait. Des bouffées de chaleur énormes me submergeaient, encore heureux que je tienne debout.

- Ino m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Tu connais Ino ? Ah ! Alors c'est toi le gars qu'elle veut qu-

- Qu'elle veut que quoi ?

- Qu'elle voulait que je rencontre.

- Oui, rigola-t-il tout bas, amusé par je ne savais quoi. Ino, c'est bien elle ça. Elle veut caser tout le monde.

- Je sais, lâchai-je.

Un petit silence s'écoula. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais quelque chose m'avait calmé. Je n'étais plus enragé. Je n'avais plus envie de le tuer. Je me sentis un peu stupide, et même ridicule, d'avoir réagit comme un enfant. Puis, après ce petit moment, je levai les yeux, vers les siens qui étaient si gentils. Aucune mauvaise intention n'était cachée au fond de ses iris, et puis après, il fallait bien que je sois prudent, non ? Avec des brutes comme Ricky, on ne savait pas à qui faire confiance.

Je me raclai la gorge.

- Hum. Tu pourrais… me laisser un peu d'espace ?

Il fit tomber ses yeux dans les miens, et s'arrêta dans son activité qui semblait si passionnante: me caresser les cheveux. Il se rendit alors compte que nous étions aussi proche que le serait un couple d'amoureux, chose que nous n'ÉTIONS PAS. Il sourit timidement, mais je dirais plus embarrassé que timidement. Je souris aussi, amusé de le voir enfin d'une autre façon que sûr de lui et confiant. Il se massa la nuque et reprit la parole.

- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par…

- Par ?

- Rien du tout.

- Yuki…

- Ouais ?

- D'où tu connais Ino ?

- Oh, elle est juste une amie à moi. Une amie d'enfance.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? S-Sur moi, je veux dire.

- Elle m'a dit que tu étais fragile.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je de suite, frustré. C'est pas vrai !

Il me fit un petit sourire attendri. J'étais rouge de colère cette fois-ci. Le tigre en moi sortit ses griffes et je serrai les poings. Mais mon allure de chaton ne semblait pas lui faire quoique ce soit, puisqu'il ne bougea pas, qu'il resta là à me regarder avec ce sourire à la con.

Je grognai.

- Elle dit n'importe quoi, dis-je.

- Tu es fort dans ce cas ? se moqua-t-il.

- Évidemment ! J'ai fait des arts martiaux quand j'étais petit. Mon père m'entraînait lui-même.

- Génial, lâcha-t-il, impressionné. Mais… Sasuke. Elle n'a pas dit fragile dans le sens physique du terme.

- Hein ?

- Elle m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre Uzumaki et toi.

Là, je fus désarmé et plaquer au mur violemment, dans le sens figuré bien sûr… Le choque fut si dur, que je grimaçai. Si inattendu que je fus sans voix un long moment, le souffle presque coupé.

Mais je me repris bien vite, la voix tremblante cela dit.

- Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit ça ? Ça ne te regarde pas, à ce que je sache.

- Parce qu'elle est inquiète pour toi.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être, grognai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument.

- Tu as tracé une croix sur lui ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Donc… Tu ne refuserais pas de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça te dirait ?

- Non ! M'écriai-je, révolté qu'il utilise mes faiblesses pour me draguer. Et puis, je suis pas…

- Pas prêt. Oui, je comprends parfaitement.

- Non, j'allais dire pas _intéressé_ !

Il me regarda si longuement, que je dus admettre que le mot que j'avais en tête, n'était pas "intéressé", mais bien "prêt".

Je baissai la tête, les pensées mélangées. Étais-je réellement honnête avec moi-même ? Le temps d'y penser une minute, je réalisai que je ne l'étais pas. Ce garçon était gentil, mais la question n'était pas à savoir si j'étais prêt ou pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre. La question était la suivante: je n'en avais pas _envie_. Naruto était tout pour moi. Je ne voulais pas l'oublier, et encore moins le remplacer – car cette idée était plus douloureuse que n'importe quoi dans ce monde – mais j'étais peut-être trop orgueilleux pour m'avouer vaincu après seulement quelques mois.

Mais c'était ridicule non ? Juste pour une histoire que Sakura Haruno avait construite, juste pour un malentendu, juste pour ça. Cette fille voulait nous séparer, elle voulait me faire mal, elle voulait qu'on ne soit jamais ensemble. Puis je me rappelai de Noël, des excuses de Naruto. De son pardon qu'il me suppliait, de son baiser, de son corps près de moi. J'en fermai les yeux. Je m'étais senti si bien sous lui, protégé, proche de ses bras, de sa présence qui me rassurait. J'étais si bien avec lui, j'étais si bien…

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout bien réfléchi. Lui aussi avait été manipulé par cette garce. Il en avait peut-être plus souffert que moi si ça se trouve… Et moi, je n'avais pas le droit de le repousser, quand il se mettait à genoux devant moi. Peut-être que maintenant, il s'était écoulé assez de temps. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je reprenne ma vie en main. Peut-être que…

Peut-être que Naruto m'avait oublié avec son long voyage. Et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, là-bas ?

Avant de me mettre à paniquer, je levai les yeux vers Hiroyuki, croisai ses perles bleues. Non, décidément, ça n'était pas le même bleu. Pas le bleu dont j'étais amoureux.

- Désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Puis je m'éclipsai en courant. Je ne savais même pas dans quelle direction que je m'enfuyais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je courrais. Dans les couloirs de mon école. Je courrais, peut-être pour échapper à la vérité que je connaissais pourtant très bien ?

- Sasuke ! Cria Yuki derrière moi. Attends !

* * *

Deidara était assis dehors sur une des nombreuses marches de l'escalier. Juste devant le bâtiment de l'école. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à la maison, surtout en sachant qu'IL était là. Pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il ramené d'Europe ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair en disant ne jamais vouloir le revoir ? Deidara baissa la tête, après avoir longuement regardé le ciel et le soleil qui brillait encore malgré qu'il soit 16 heures 34. Deux ans, s'était écoulée depuis cette histoire avec lui. Deux ans, c'était beaucoup de temps non ? Peut-être qu'il devrait faire la paix.

- Tss, c'est beaucoup de temps pour lui, mais pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier ! murmura Deidara pour lui-même.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Surpris, il se retourna sur l'escalier, et vit Sasuke qui descendait les marches lentement.

- Je croyais que tu allais assister à l'entraînement avec ma cousine, dit-il.

Sasuke ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Le silence s'étala autour d'eux, alors que Deidara regardait Sasuke, ce dernier ramenait ses genoux contre son torse pour les entourer de ses bras, fixant le sentier de cerisiers droit devant eux.

Deidara fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un petit vent souffla sur eux, faisant relever leurs mèches blondes et noires.

- Ça va, Sasuke ?

- Hm.

- T'es un peu rouge, constata le blond en touchant la joue de son ami de ses doigts froid.

Sasuke sursauta.

- Argh ! Et toi t'es glacé !

Deidara poussa un petit rire.

- Désolé.

- C'est parce que j'ai couru, répondit Sasuke à la précédente question.

- Ah… Et tu n'as pas répondu à l'autre question.

- Toi non plus, Dei.

- Laquelle ? s'étonna le blondinet.

- Je t'ai demandé à qui tu parlais.

- Oh…

Deidara retourna admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux et, qu'il ne pouvait nier, était magnifique. Le campus de l'école était une immense plaine verte, parfaitement verte, avec des fleurs poussant ici et là. C'était sans parler du sentier des cerisiers, bordé de cerisiers de chaque côté. À cette saison, tout était rose, et vert, tout était vivant. Deidara regarda un moment ce semblant de paradis, à travers ses perles aquatiques, puis soupira.

- À personne.

- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Demanda ensuite Sasuke. Tu rentres pas chez toi ?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Ah bon ? Tu vas dormir ici sur cet escalier ?

Sasuke poussa un petit rire et rigola doucement, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Deidara soupire.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, commença-t-il et Sasuke se tu pour l'écouter. Mon frère a ramené quelqu'un de l'Europe. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer sachant qu'il sera sous le même toit que moi jusqu'à je ne sais quand…

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Sasuke. Ton frère a ramené quelqu'un ? Qui ?

Deidara tourna la tête pour regarder Sasuke, et en voyant l'air paniqué et attristé en même temps, de son ami, il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Sasuke, dit doucement le blondinet d'une voix rassurante. Mon frère est toujours seul !

- A-Alors, qui a-t-il ramené ? Un cousin ?

Le ton amusé de Sasuke rassura Deidara, qui lui croyait que son ami était toujours souffrant. Sasuke rigola de son propre humour et Deidara se laissa emporter avec lui, ils rigolèrent un petit moment.

- Non, pas un cousin, s'esclaffa Deidara. Juste… Un beau frère.

- Ah ?

- Oui, mon ex. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de lui ?

- Oui, ah, celui-là ?

- Ouais. Je t'ai dit que je vivais en Europe chez ma mère avant. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré, et là-bas aussi qu'il m'a brisé le cœur ce con !

- Et Naruto l'a ramené ?

- Il n'a sûrement rien pu faire pour le dissuader de revenir. Naruto sait que je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui. C'est qu'il est très idiot ce crétin, et même si Naruto le menace de mort il reviendrait quand même si tel est ce qu'il veut.

- Je vois… Et il loge chez toi ?

- Hm…

- Quel culot.

- Je ne pourrais aussi bien dire !

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire, tandis que Deidara poussa un long soupire.

- Mais… Deidara ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ?

- Du mal.

- Oui, je sais… Mais…

Un nouveau silence. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres. Deidara semblait en souffrir énormément, et il ne savait pas si, demander directement, serait la meilleure façon de savoir. Peut-être que le blondinet n'avait aucune envie de le lui faire savoir, ou d'en parler tout simplement. Il demeura silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui passe par la tête.

- Dis, Dei…

- Oui ?

- Et si tu venais dormir chez moi ?

Deidara tourna instinctivement la tête vers lui. De ses grands yeux bleus, il dévisagea Sasuke, plein d'espoir et de bonheur. Sasuke lui rendit son regard tendre, puis sourit maladroitement, alors que ses cheveux noirs dansaient joyeusement au gré du vent autour de son visage blanc. Deidara sourit à Sasuke, qui était, à ses yeux, un ange tombé du ciel.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Oh… T'es trop… Génial !

- C'est normal Dei. Toi et moi on est pareille au fond.

Sasuke détourna le regard pour aller observer le ciel bleu, cependant quelque peu nuageux ici et là. Deidara continua de regarder le visage de Sasuke qui respirait la sérénité.

- Sasuke… ?

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier en replongeant dans son regard.

- Moi aussi je veux prendre soin de toi.

Sasuke fut surpris, se perdant longuement dans les yeux de son ami. Deidara lui souriait de la même façon que lui; maladroitement et peu confiant. Comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête à tous les deux. Car oui, ils avaient peur de se blesser de nouveau, mais en même temps, la vie n'attendait plus qu'eux pour redevenir belle. Sasuke baissa la tête après quelques secondes.

- Je veux bien… que ce soir, on s'occupe l'un de l'autre.

- D'accord ! accepta Deidara, tout sourire.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors… On rentre ?

- Okay !

Deidara bondit sur ses pieds et descendit les dernières marches en sautillant comme un enfant. Sasuke descendit rapidement également, et le rejoignit en sautant les deux dernières. Atterrissant ainsi sur ses pieds, il fit un énorme sourire à son ami. Un sourire qui dévoilait pour la première fois à Deidara, deux rangées de dents.

- Tu n'avais jamais sourit comme ça, affirma Deidara en regardant son ami avec admiration.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

- Je n'avais jamais eut d'amis comme toi.

* * *

**4 mai, 15h42**

**Dans le parc, assis sur une table et sur le point d'exploser.**

_J'ai l'impression de revivre cette scène. Moi, assis sur une table, à écrire dans mon journal. Moi, à attendre ce même garçon que je m'étais pourtant promis d'oublier. C'est drôle comme le temps peut arranger les choses. C'est drôle comme on peut oublier les promesses qu'on se fait, les paroles qu'on lance en l'air. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attendrai, combien de temps j'aurais envie d'attendre. Les cours sont terminés depuis 12 minutes. J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu, car je voulais arriver en premier, me laisser le temps de me préparer mentalement. Drôle de coïncidence, depuis son retour, je ne l'avais pas encore croisé une seule fois, ou sinon hier, à l'entraînement, je l'avais entraperçu, du coin de l'œil, avant de m'enfuir… _

Je regardai mon poignet, l'heure qui continuait d'avancer, quand…

- Salut Sasuke !

Je relevai la tête.

- Yuki ? M'écriai-je.

- Ça roule aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… Oui. Mais, c'était pas toi, j'espère ?

- Moi quoi ?

- La lettre dans mon casier ! Lançai-je en me levant, déjà énervé de sa présence.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas mit de lettre dans ton casier. Tu voulais que je le fasse ? Tu sais, en te regardant, je suis déjà inspiré.

- Rah ! Va-t'en !

Il soupira avant de prendre ma main, de mêler ses doigts aux miens, puis de me sourire gentiment.

- Désolé, de jouer les séducteurs, ça doit être irritant.

- Oh que oui !

- Je suis juste maladroit avec les mots. Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer.

- T'exprimer ?

- Oui. Je voudrais sortir avec toi.

- J'ai dit non, hier.

- S'il te plaît. Juste un rendez-vous dans ce cas, et tu décideras après. Tu peux pas dire non alors que tu ne me connais pas.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se pencha et…m'EMBRASSA !

J'ouvris de grands yeux, incrédules. Non, il n'avait quand même pas osé ! Je fus pris de panique, mais il mit sa main sur ma taille et se décolla juste pour murmurer entre mes lèvres:

- Calme-toi, tu verras comme c'est bon.

Mes yeux ressemblaient sans doute à des soucoupes en ce moment. Mais je ne restais pas longtemps sous le choque, bien qu'étant toujours choqué, je le repoussai.

- Tu es fou ! J'ai dit non !

- Tu n'avais jamais embrassé avant ?

- C-Ce n'est pas la question, balbutiai-je en repensant à mon tout premier baiser.

- Je peux t'apprendre plus de chose que ça, continua-t-il et mes joues devinrent cramoisis.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Quoi ? Tu préfères retourner voir Uzumaki ? Ce salaud qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

- Ne l'insulte pas !

- Je dis juste la vérité.

C'en fut trop, je le giflai. Ce fut tellement bon, de sentir sa joue claquer sous ma main, que je me surpris à sourire, suivi d'un rire sortant de ma bouche.

- T'as eut ce que tu méritais, me défendis-je quand il s'apprêtait à relever la tête vers moi.

Et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se fâche, qu'il me rende mon acte ou qu'il me fasse du mal – j'avais encore Ricky en tête, et la stupide idée que tous les garçons du lycée que je ne connaissais pas soient comme lui –, il ne fit que soupirer doucement, capitula.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Je ne dis rien, fronçant les sourcils. Un coup de vent fit tourner plusieurs pages de mon journal et Yuki baissa la tête vers celui-ci, curieux par le bruit que c'eut fait.

Je le regardai. Bien qu'il m'énerve, il semblait sincère quand il continua:

- Je n'ai juste pas aimé qu'il t'ait fait souffrir.

- Quoi ?

- Vois-tu, Sasuke, c'est que… Moi je suis amoureux de toi.

- HEIN ? Mais on ne se connait pas !

- Moi, je te connais.

Devant mon air ahuri, il soupira, puis tenta de s'expliquer.

- Ino m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'en suis venu à te connaître. Et quand je t'ai vu hier, ça été le coup de foudre.

- Mais…

- Cet Uzumaki, je le hais, ajouta-t-il en venant caresser ma joue.

Je fermai mes yeux sous la caresse, malgré moi, agréable.

- Si moi j'avais eut la chance qu'Uzumaki a eut, je ne l'aurais pas bousillé.

Je rouvris les yeux.

- Arrêtes de dire du mal de lui ! M'énervai-je.

Mais sa main sur ma joue me calme et je soupirai, tremblant.

Et, là, je crus que mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre d'un seul coup: à l'entrée du parc, à quelque mètre de là, Naruto nous regardait avec de grands yeux. Il portait un habit noir propre, comme s'il allait à une soirée chique. Dans ses mains, un bouquet de fleurs brillait de toutes ses couleurs. Mon cœur… Mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement, alors que ma main vint enlever celle de Yuki de sur ma joue. Mais trop tard, Naruto était partit en courant.

Et moi j'avais envie d'hurler.


	15. Plus Que Jamais Amoureux

**Obsession Amoureuse – Saison 2 – Chapitre 4 –Plus Que Jamais Amoureux**

* * *

- NARUTO !

Yuki me lança un regard ennuyé lorsqu'il comprit la situation. J'aurais pu le tuer en ce moment, j'aurais pu lui mettre mon pied où il pensait tellement j'avais la haine. Mais ce con souriait. Il souriait !

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il quand je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir.

- À ton avis ?

- Sasuke, écoute-moi…

- Non toi écoute-moi, grognai-je en l'interrompant dans sa lancée.

Je pris mon journal dans mes mains pour ne pas faire l'erreur de le laisser là, comme la dernière fois, puis me plantai droit devant Yuki. Il me dépassait, mais je m'en fichais, je le regardai dans les yeux et dis en détachant chaque syllabe:

- Je-ne-veux-rien-savoir-de-TOI !

Je ne lui laissai aucune minute de répit, je partis comme une fusée, priant pour que Naruto n'ait pas eut le temps de s'enfuir jusqu'en Europe cette fois. Je courais à en perdre haleine, sous le rose des cerisiers, sous leurs pétales qui tombaient doucement au gré du vent. Je manquai ici et là de trébucher et me casser la gueule mais j'arrivai sans égratignures au bout du sentier. Derrière la rangée de cerisiers que je venais de dépasser, je vis Naruto déjà loin sur le terrain de foot extérieur. Le terrain était vide, à cette heure, c'était plutôt bizarre. Mais je ne posai pas plus de question, j'appelai son nom en continuant ma course.

Il se retourna et me tourna le dos aussitôt qu'il me vit. Il s'arrêta, jeta le bouquet de fleur par terre rageusement, et défit son nœud de cravate. Je le vis la jeter par-dessus son épaule et enfin, j'arrivai près de lui, plus que quelques mètres nous séparant. Je m'arrêtai, incapable de bouger un autre muscle, essoufflé comme jamais. Je respirai quelques secondes avant de m'appuyer sur mes genoux et relever la tête:

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, haletai-je.

De dos, il ne répondit pas. Il leva les bras et je devinai, au mouvement, qu'il se prenait le visage entre ses mains. Mon cœur se serrait, je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas en train de sécher des larmes. J'avais du mal à croire que lui pouvait pleurer, mais la situation était humiliante. Il était habillé d'un veston cravate, propre et chique, alors que nous étions à l'école et que tous les autres sur le campus autour de nous étaient habillés normalement avec l'uniforme, et il traînait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs. Lequel gisait en ce moment par terre…

À mes yeux, il était le plus beau. Et encore plus en ce moment…

Je m'approchai.

- Hey, soufflai-je.

Il se retourna de moitié et je sursautai. Pas de larmes sur la moitié de visage que je vis, juste des yeux bleus rieurs et un sourire en coin. Je ne sus pas trop comment interpréter ce sourire.

- Content que tu aies un petit ami Sasuke, lâcha-t-il.

J'eus un brusque mouvement de recul.

- E-Euh… Quoi ?

Il se remit de dos avant de se retourner complètement. Il me toisa et j'eus un choque. C'était tout de même la première fois que je plongeai dans son regard depuis Noël. Nous étions en mai, quatre mois s'étaient écoulés, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, mais les sentiments me bondirent au visage comme une bête sauvage. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Mes poings aussi, que j'entrepris de serrer pour me contrôler.

Naruto souriait. Mais je voyais bien qu'en dessous, il était bouleversé. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Quoi ? M-Mais je n'ai pas de petit ami !

Tout en défaisant son veston et en le retirant, il fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, me dit-il. Je l'ai vu t'embrasser.

- Eh bien alors tu as dû voir que je l'ai aussitôt repoussé, croassai-je.

Il jeta son veston dans l'herbe, juste à côté des fleurs, puis me lança un regard suspect. Cette chemise blanche qu'il portait, était tout simplement magnifique sur lui. Elle moulait à la perfection ses biceps, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait. Puis cette cravate défait et tombant sur son torse. Ce pantalon, long et noir, le rendait si séduisant… Oups! Sasuke regarde plus haut !

J'obéis à la petite voix en moi qui me ramena à la raison, et je levai les yeux vers les siens, embarrassé et rougissant de l'avoir reluqué ouvertement.

Il souriait encore.

- C'est qui ce rigolo ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J'haussai les épaules lentement, levant mon bras gauche pour attraper mon coude droit. J'adoptai toujours cette position lorsque j'étais nerveux. Naruto avait son regard sur moi, ses yeux bleus pétillants et brillants comme un océan. Je ne savais pas qu'elles m'avaient autant manqué ces perles… Je les aimais presqu'autant que lui, car en ce moment, elles reflétaient un sentiment que je connaissais.

Je baissai les yeux, intimidé et embarrassé, comme toujours je l'avais été devant lui. C'était comme si on revenait au point de départ. Moi, éternel timide, devant l'élu de mon cœur. Cœur qui, fidèle à lui-même, battait la chamade.

- Pourquoi il t'embrassait alors ?

- Je me pose la même question, dis-je doucement, le regard fixé à mes pieds. Je l'ai rencontré hier, et il prétend être amoureux de moi. Je n'en ai que faire de lui, si tu savais !

- Donc tu… es toujours seul ?

Mes joues devinrent entièrement rouges. Cette bonne vieille habitude, elle était presqu'agréable aujourd'hui. Oui, agréable, c'était agréable de se sentir comme ça. Je fermai les yeux, et doucement comme si je réalisais à peine, je sentis un sourire peindre les traits de mon visage: Naruto était revenu !

Je rouvris des yeux brillants vers lui.

- Toujours, répondis-je.

- Urhm, Sasuke…

- Oui ?

- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais… Pardonne-moi.

Devant son air piteux, je lâchai un petit rire.

- Naruto, ça fait un bail maintenant. Relaxe, tu veux ?

Il esquissa un sourire puis mit un genou par terre. Sous mes yeux ahuris, il attrapa le bouquet de fleur qui n'était pas trop amoché, puis me le tendit. Rouge pivoine, j'écarquillai encore plus les yeux si c'était seulement possible. Et ma bouche balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles:

- Q-Qu'est-ce q-que t-tu fais ?

- Je veux quand même que tu les acceptes, dit-il son regard encré dans le mien, _soudé_ dans le mien.

Il était sérieux, il ne blaguait pas.

- Mes excuses, ajouta-t-il. Accepte-les, s'il te plaît, ça me permettrait d'apaiser mes remords.

- T'en as encore ?

- Évidemment, idiot, ricana-t-il affectueusement, et le vent dans ses cheveux rendait ce moment si beau que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentais si ridicule: c'était presque comme dans les films à l'eau de rose, que je regardais toujours en pensant à lui et en espérant inconsciemment que le jour viendrait où il se mettrait à genoux pour tenter de gagner mon cœur. Le soleil derrière lui faisait briller ses cheveux, des rayons semblaient partir de son corps pour ensuite monter vers le ciel. Cette vision était plus que magnifique… Incroyable. Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Cette scène de film que je me repassais en tête quand je n'avais pas mieux à faire que de rêvasser. Elle se réalisait. Je me pris le visage à deux mains, pour me cacher tant j'étais rouge et Naruto lâcha un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ! lâchai-je en retirant mes mains. C'est juste que, tentai-je d'expliquer, la voix si émue que j'avais peur qu'elle sonne tremblante. C'est juste que c'est… incroyable.

- Incroyable ? répéta-t-il, curieux.

Mon cœur battait si fort, maintenant c'était le bon moment. Pour déclarer mes sentiments, dévoiler ma flamme. Car elle brûlait toujours au fond de moi, et je le savais. Je n'avais qu'à le regarder pour le savoir. J'étais naïf, durant tout ce temps, de m'être fait croire que je ne l'aimais plus, que c'était du passé. J'étais totalement fou de lui, ça n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait changé, même pas un peu !

Je souris largement, embarrassé et gêné, quand je dis, franc et honnête:

- Toi qui es là, devant moi, avec ces fleurs… Dans cet endroit, les cerisiers qui bordent le terrain, le ciel bleu, et… C'est… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit aussi beau… Et…

- Et tu ne sais pas si tu rêves ? Continua-t-il pour moi, d'une voix douce et calme.

Je baissai la tête, ma poitrine en feu.

- Si… s-si c'est le cas alors je… Je crois que je tuerai quelqu'un à mon réveil.

Il rigola et je fermai les yeux, priant vraiment pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Des larmes sillonnaient le coin de mes yeux, et je les chassai timidement. Silencieux, Naruto remit le bouquet de fleurs sous mon nez et je cessai tout mouvement.

- Tu les accepte alors ?

- Bien sûr que je les accepte ! M'écriai-je en attrapant vivement le bouquet de fleurs pour les serrer contre moi.

Je reniflai, et fermai les yeux.

- Tu es magnifique Sasuke, murmura alors Naruto et je m'interrompis, relevai les yeux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

- J'ai beau être fou, sur ce point, j'ai raison.

- Fou ?

- De toi.

- A-Arrête, idiot ! Bégayai-je, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites. Puis il se pencha pour attraper une fleure, la retirer doucement de son troupeau. Il la glissa ensuite dans mes cheveux, sur le côté de ma tête.

- Tu n'aime pas le romantisme ?

- O-Oui, dans les films… Dans la vraie vie c'est bizarre…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

J'haussai les épaules, le corps mou comme de la tarte.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, continua-t-il. Je suis complètement dingue de toi, Sasuke. Si j'ai eus le malheur de me laisser duper par cette fille, c'est bien parce que je manquais de confiance en moi.

Je reçus un électro-choque aux mots "cette fille". Mais ce qui s'ensuivit, me laissa perplexe, et je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens qu'il avait baissés quelque peu.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je, incrédule. Tu manquais de confiance en toi ? Toi, Naruto Uzumaki ?

- C'est si impossible à croire ?

- …oui.

- Eh bien, quand un gars comme moi a la chance de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi, c'est intimidant.

- Intimidant ? Je suis _intimidant _?

- Tu es parfait, Sasuke, rectifia-t-il soudainement et je figeai. Moi je suis nul à l'école, j'ai parfois des fréquentations louches, je fais les cent coups avec mes amis dès que les profs ont le dos tourné, et je vais à des fêtes où l'alcool fait souvent des ravages, j'ai déjà été impliqué dans des bagarres. Toi, t'es intelligent, et doux, et gentil, et innocent… Tu es tout le contraire de moi, et pourtant tu m'as accordé une chance.

Je ne dis rien. Tous ces mots me dépassaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Naruto soit si intimidé et nerveux à l'idée de sortir avec moi. Et étrangement, ça me rassurait.

Je souris un peu, un sourire en coin.

- Enfin, voilà quoi, poursuivit-il. J'étais si heureux d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais impatient. Mais j'étais aussi mort de trouille. J'avais peur de ne pas te plaire. De ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi. Toi, un ange…

- Je suis pas si parfait que ça.

- Si tu l'es, me corrigea-t-il comme si c'était écrit noir sur blanc dans le dictionnaire. Et j'étais à fleur de peau. Il était facile de me décourager, de m'enlever le peu de confiance que j'avais. Et Sakura a débarqué et à lâché tout ça en un seul souffle, des trucs débiles et incroyables. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, et c'est pourquoi ses mots m'ont électrocutés, m'ont passé à travers le corps comme une douche froide. J'ai… cédé à ma peur. J'ai préféré la croire plutôt que…

Il baissa la tête, et le silence fut si long que je décidai d'intervenir.

- Pas besoin de te justifier. C'est du passé. N'en parlons plus.

Il inspira profondément, puis me regarda.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Ça va, insistai-je.

- Je revois encore ton visage, baigné de larmes. À Noël, en plus. J'ai non seulement gâché tes vacances, et ton Noël aussi, mais je t'ai également brisé le cœur.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît, grognai-je.

Il sourit, embarrassé.

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'en parle plus.

Nous fûmes silencieux pour un autre instant. Naruto me regardait, et derrière lui, le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel. Le vent soufflait toujours, et ayant peur que mes fleurs s'envolent, je les serrai un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

Puis, Naruto parla.

- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre du début ?

- E-Euh… Du début ?

- Oui, recommencer, mais cette fois, sans brûler d'étapes.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Il roula des yeux, le rouge aux joues – il était si ADORABLE, que je ne savais pas ce qui m'empêchait de me jeter dans ses bras – et il détourna le regard.

- Oui, tu sais, hum. Les étapes. D'abord il y a le rendez-vous, ensuite le premier baiser… Tu vois, j'ai fais le contraire. Je t'ai embrassé avant…

- Quelle importance ça a ?

Il ricana doucement en baissant la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

- Je veux faire les choses bien avec toi, tu comprends…

Mon cœur accéléra la cadence, encore et encore, il battit plus fort. Mes membres étaient tremblants, qu'est-ce qui me tenait encore debout ? Je ne savais pas, mais en tout cas, j'espérais que ça me retienne encore assez longtemps pour que j'enregistre jusqu'à la dernière seconde ce moment précieux dans ma mémoire. Que je l'encre au plus profond de mon être.

- Mais… Puisque ça n'a pas d'importance, poursuivit-il en reprenant mes mots, d'une voix basse et grave. Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Fiévreusement, je répondis par une autre question:

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de toute façon ?

Doucement, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Puis sur les miennes. Dans mon cœur, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter joyeusement, libérant toute la noirceur qui s'était infiltrée dans mes poumons depuis le départ de Naruto. Je pus respirer normalement, comme si j'étais un nouveau né.

Inconsciemment, je laissai tomber le bouquet de fleurs qui atterrit à mes pieds à la seconde près où Naruto prit mon visage délicatement dans ses mains. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps de partout. Mon premier baiser me revint en tête. C'était parfait. Sa bouche chaude et ses lèvres douces, sur les miennes, c'était mon fantasme réalisé, mon rêve devenu réalité. Ma poitrine aurait pu exploser tant elle était bourrée de joie, d'amour et de tous ces sentiments formidables qui nous donnaient des ailes.

- Il faut que je te dise, souffla-t-il entre mes lèvres en se décollant quelque peu.

Accroché à ses poignets, je chuchotai un petit "oui?" tout timide, obnubilé par ses mains sur mes joues qui me procuraient une chaleur des plus exquises.

- Je suis jaloux et possessif.

- Et alors ?

- Juste te prévenir…

- Je saurais m'y faire.

Il m'embrassa longuement et amoureusement avant de, à nouveau, reculer. Haletant de ce baiser, toujours dans l'autre monde, le paradis si vous préférez, je rouvris les paupières fiévreusement. Naruto souriait, encore et toujours. Ses mains se retirèrent de mes joues. L'une alla chercher ma main pour y mêler ses doigts aux miens alors que l'autre migra dans mes cheveux.

- Une dernière chose…

J'haussai les sourcils. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- Je t'aime.

J'aurais pu pleurer après ces mots. Je les avais attendus depuis si longtemps ! Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et Naruto m'attira contre son torse pour me serrer très fort. J'y nichai mon visage, cherchant son cœur, qui battait très fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. J'avais envie de m'y faufiler et d'embrasser ce cœur que j'aimais. J'avais envie d'être encore plus près de lui, et en fermant les yeux, je réalisai enfin que j'étais dans ses bras, que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que ça ne faisait plus mal.

* * *

Sakura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant le couple au loin. Elle était debout près du dernier cerisier de la rangée qui bordait le sentier. Elle avait les traits durs et le regard tueur. C'était pourtant une vision attendrissante. Deux personnes s'aimaient devant elle, deux personnes s'embrassaient, dans les bras l'une l'autre. Le vent qui soufflait doucement, le ciel bleu et le soleil qui brillait, les pétales de cerisiers voletant ici et là.

Mais Sakura Haruno nourrissait une haine envers ce garçon aux cheveux ébène. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle. C'était presque une maladie. Incurable et durable. Elle n'allait pas faiblir, elle allait avoir sa revanche sur lui. Elle refusait de perdre ouvertement ainsi. Elle allait le faire tomber de son piédestal sur lequel Naruto l'avait fait monter à l'instant. Elle allait le faire tomber de son septième ciel.

- Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ? Fit une voix et elle se retourna en sursautant

- Ino ?

- Salut Sakura, lâcha Ino ironiquement en se plantant à ses côtés pour observer le jeune couple au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yamanaka ?

- Je suis juste venue te prévenir.

Ino attendit que les quelques passant sur le sentier soient disparus à l'intersection de la rue, avant de se retourner pour fusiller Sakura d'un regard plus noir que jamais.

- Je suis venue te dire que si veux encore blesser Sasuke, tu devras me passer sur le corps.

- Oh, la meilleure amie qui parle !

- Je suis sérieuse. Les choses se sont arrangées, mais par ta faute, ils ont tous les deux beaucoup souffert. Qu'est-ce que tu recherchais au juste en faisant ça ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, se contentant de soutenir le regard d'Ino. Cette dernière finit par détourner le regard, dégoûter par cette fille. Elle regarda une dernière fois Naruto et Sasuke au loin qui, main dans la main, discutait en rigolant. Elle était heureuse pour eux, heureuse que son cousin et son très cher ami aient mit un terme à leurs souffrances.

- Je garde l'œil sur toi, Haruno, continua Ino.

- Tu es très menaçante, répondit Sakura sarcastiquement avant de rigoler d'un rire amer. Je suis morte de peur !

- Espèce de…

- Fais attention à ton langage, l'interrompit Sakura. Ce n'est pas jolie dans une bouche comme la tienne. Je suis sûr qu'Inuzuka-kun n'aimerait pas cela venant de toi.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, pigé ?

- Oui, oui. Bon, j'y vais. Tu lui souhaiteras plein de bonheur, à Sasuke, ajouta Sakura au passage et Ino se fit violence pour ne pas l'étrangler.

- J'ai trop d'honneur pour me salir les mains, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même une fois Sakura partie.

Ino reporta son regard sur son cousin et son ami. Maintenant, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La blonde sourit largement.

- Je savais que ça finirait bien. Dommage pour toi Yuki… Sasuke l'a dans la peau mon cousin. Et… C'est réciproque.

Heureuse, Ino les regarda longuement avant de tourner les talons et rentrer tranquillement chez elle. Voilà qui clôturait bien cette journée ensoleillée. Elle avait hâte au lendemain car Sasuke allait tout lui raconter… Elle avait hâte de voir son ami avec un sourire, lui qui avait été si anéantit ces derniers mois.

* * *

**4 mai, 22h56**

**Dans ma chambre.**

_Je pense qu'on ne peut pas être si heureux ! C'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression que je peux voler tellement je le suis ! Mon frère n'a rien remarqué. À croire qu'il est plus naïf que moi. J'ai un sourire de dix kilomètres, je lui rends service depuis que je suis rentré, je fais absolument tout ce qui peut lui faire plaisir. J'ai tellement de joie à l'intérieur de moi, qu'il faut que j'en donne aux autres sinon je vais finir par exploser._

_Naruto m'a ramené chez moi, et il m'a embrassé encore. Je me sens léger, je plane au septième ciel. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'endormir pour que demain arrive plus rapidement, et que je puisse le revoir. Vous savez ce qui est le plus beau ? Il m'a invité au bal ! Je n'étais pas très motivé quand Ino m'en a parlé, en plus, ce genre de soirée ça ne me dit rien. Mais y aller avec LUI, alors là, ça change tout, évidemment. J'ai très hâte, je ne peux plus attendre…_

_Je sais que dans ce même journal, j'ai quelque part écrit que j'allais oublier Naruto, le rayer de ma vie et de mon cœur, mais, aussi étrange cela peut être, le temps a passé, et j'ai désormais la certitude que cette partie de ma vie restera un mauvais souvenir. Je l'ai dépassé, et je suis en vie. Et amoureux, aussi. Très amoureux…_

_Donc, je te dis bonne nuit, cher journal. Sois en pleine forme, je crois que, dans les jours à venir, j'aurais beaucoup de chose à te dire. Grâce à lui, mes pensées regorgent d'inspiration… _

_Ah et, j'ai enfin mon premier petit ami. Voilà c'est tout !_

_Oyasumi !_

* * *

**À SUIVRE…**


	16. Les Pieds Dans Les Plats !

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais un sourire sur les lèvres. Non pas seulement parce que le soleil brillait déjà, mais aussi parce que j'avais fait de beaux rêves. Des rêves avec un certain Naruto Uzumaki. Non mais vous imaginez? Je sors avec lui, ENFIN ! Après toutes ces années où je passais mon temps à rêvasser, à me demander si ce jour arriverait, à m'imaginer avec LUI, à lui tenir la main…

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'heure sur mon réveille, qu'Itachi débarqua dans ma chambre.

- Frérot, c'est l'heure !

Je me mis en position assise, et il me fit les gros yeux, s'arrêtant net.

- Bin, quoi ? m'enquis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Il est exactement 7h33 et tu es réveillé !

- Il faut que j'aille à l'école, évidemment que je suis réveillé, 'Tachi baka!

- Non, je veux dire, à cette heure tu ronfles encore habituellement, et JE suis obligé de te tirer par les pieds pour te faire sortir du lit !

J'haussai les épaules, toujours le même petit sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de ma chambre pour ensuite prendre le chemin de la salle de bain, mais mon frère m'attrapa le poignet. Surpris, je fis demi-tour et le regardai dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Itachi ?

- À moi de te le demander.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu étourdi de tes sautes d'humeur…

- Mes sautes d'humeur ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ces derniers mois, tu as déprimé sérieusement pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ça m'a même inquiété, et là, tout à coup, tu redeviens heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Rien du tout, lâchai-je, essayant d'être convaincant mais le regard qu'il me lança me prouva que je ne l'étais pas.

Je soupirai en roulant des yeux, les pommettes rouges.

- Bon d'accord ! Je… J'ai un petit ami. C'est ça qui me rend heureux.

Je guettai sa réaction. Enfin, la réaction qu'il n'eut pas, car une longue minute s'écoula sans que la moindre expression se peigne sur son visage. J'avais le cœur qui battait, nerveusement. Je me demandais ce que mon frère allait en penser. Il savait que j'étais gay, ce n'était pas la crainte. J'avais peur qu'il n'accepte pas… Naruto, étant mon petit ami. C'était stupide, car ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais, cette crainte était là et je devais vivre avec elle.

Puis, enfin, Itachi esquissa un grand sourire.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ? Et je peux savoir c'est qui ?

- Non ! M'exclamai-je en lui tirant la langue puis en le contournant pour aller faire mes besoins matinaux.

Mon frère me suivit en se plaignant.

- Roh aller, dis-moi au moins son nom !

- Tu le sauras pas, curieux !

- Je le connais ?

- Je sais pas, ricanai-je en me tournant une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte de la salle d'eau.

Je fis face à mon frère qui s'arrêta brusquement pour ne pas me foncer dedans. Il avait l'allure d'un gamin. J'étais soulagé de cette réaction. Elle me faisait chaud au cœur. Je me sentais tout simplement bien, j'avais envie de lui crier le nom de mon amour, mais, d'un autre côté, c'était excitant d'avoir mon frère pendu à mes lèvres. Le faire languir un petit peu; c'était pas si mal, non ? Juste pour m'amuser.

Un sourire malin s'étendit sur mon visage.

- Je te donne un indice, dis-je.

- Vas-y !

- C'est un garçon !

- Ah oui ! Mais… Hey ! C'est pas un indice ça !

- Tant pis.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je l'entendis se plaindre de l'autre côté, avant qu'il ne finisse par aller se préparer pour l'école. Je m'adossai alors à la porte, et laissai le même sourire rêveur que je connaissais si bien s'étaler sur mon visage comme un parasite, impossible de m'en défaire.

* * *

À 15 heures 30, après mon cours de français, je sortis rapidement de la classe pour ne pas endurer plus longtemps la présence de Sakura Haruno. En plus d'avoir dû être assis à côté d'elle, j'avais un peu le moral à zéro, car je n'avais pas vu Naruto de toute la journée. Il me manquait terriblement, peut-être même plus que durant ces quatre derniers mois.

C'est donc un peu déçu que je me dirigeai vers mon casier. Cependant, au milieu du chemin, je passai devant celui de mon ami, et par hasard, il était là. De dos, il fouillait dans son sac. Je souris, puis changeai de direction pour aller vers lui. Discrètement, je m'accroupis pour poser mes choses par terre, prenant soin de ne pas faire remarquer ma présence, et me relevai pour prendre sa taille en le pinçant. Il sursauta et j'éclatai de rire quand il se retourna en furie pour me crier dessus.

- Non mais t'es malade ? Ça va pas, j'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

- Content de te voir, Dei, rigolai-je. Ça va ?

- Ouais… Souffla-t-il.

- Ça n'en a pas l'air, ajoutai-je, reprenant mon sérieux.

Il soupira et se retourna pour continuer à faire le tri de son sac. Je m'approchai et m'appuyai sur le casier voisin pour pouvoir voir ses yeux qu'il cachait très bien derrière ses cheveux.

Je me penchai un tout petit peu.

- La collocation avec ton ex te rend la vie dure, je me trompe ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer mon calvaire !

- À ce point-là ?

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas à ma place, grogna-t-il.

- C'est bon, désolé… Je… Je suis seulement… Pas très au courant pour ce gars. Tu ne m'en as que très peu parlé…

Il demeura silencieux, et je le restai aussi, croisant mes bras. Deidara évitait le sujet à chaque fois, si bien que j'étais plus que jamais curieux. Qu'est-ce que ce gars avait bien pu fait à mon ami dans le passé ? Était-ce si pire que ça en avait l'air ? J'étais un peu inquiet, et triste, à savoir que Deidara passait des soirées pénibles dans sa propre maison.

Je soupirai à mon tour.

- Pourquoi il ne peut pas déguerpir ?

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna-t-il en levant enfin son menton vers moi.

En plongeant dans ses yeux bleus, je m'expliquai:

- Bin, lui, ce gars. Pourquoi il reste chez toi ? Il ne peut pas aller dans un hôtel ?

- C'est pas aussi simple, Sasu…

- Ça l'est dans ma tête pourtant, fis-je, embêté.

Deidara me sourit doucement.

- C'est gentil de chercher des solutions à mon problème mais justement je… Je crois que c'est moi le problème.

Il ferma son sac et le mit sur son épaule. Ensuite, il verrouilla son casier après avoir prit sa veste. La journée avait bien commencée mais désormais, il pleuvait dehors, et ce depuis l'heure du déjeuner. Une averse arrivée de nulle part…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… Ça fait deux ans… et je n'arrive pas à… à…

Il se mit à bégayer, le visage de nouveau baissé vers ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec le cordon de son sweater. Je me mordis les lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de trouver tes mots, j'ai comprit, dis-je dans un murmure.

Il leva ses yeux et les plongea dans les miens. Son sourire me fit chaud au cœur.

- Merci, Sasuke. Et dis donc, toi, t'as fait quoi pour que mon frère me casse les oreilles à chantonner partout dans la maison ?

Cette révélation me laissa aussi bien pantois qu'amusé, et je poussai un petit rire, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Quoi ? Ricanai-je. Ton frère chantonnait partout dans la maison ?

- Oui ! Je te jure, j'avais envie de lui cogner la tête avec une casserole !

Je continuai de ricaner, réellement amusé, et heureux aussi. Heureux de le rendre… heureux, quoi ! Ça me semblait encore dur à croire. La journée d'hier me repassait sans cesse comme un vieux film romantique à la noix… C'était mon histoire, cette fois, c'était ma romance, ma vie. Pas celle de Juliette ou de n'importe quelle autre histoire. C'était mon conte de fée.

- Alors ? Tu me le dis ? Insista mon ami.

Je souris timidement, le rouge aux joues.

- Eh bien… Ça y est, on… o-on est ensemble.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. C'est génial !

Il me sauta dans les bras et, surpris à un tel point que les mots m'en manquèrent, je ne fis que rester droit comme un piquet. Deidara me serra si fort que j'en manquai de m'étouffer. Puis, il recula et me sourit de toutes ses dents:

- Je suis sincèrement content pour toi ! Après toutes ces semaines, il était temps que mon frère se rende compte qu'il était fou de toi.

- Quand même… Pas à ce point-là, rougis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oh si ! Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux. Bon, ça peut être chiant quand on essaye d'étudier pour un examen, mais, c'est pour la bonne cause.

- Ça fait plaisir, soufflai-je en levant mes pupilles pétillantes de bonheur vers les siennes, brillantes également de la joie qu'il partageait avec moi.

À ce moment-là, je vis un rouquin arriver au loin. Non, ce n'était pas Sasori. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans ce lycée. Peut-être que c'était un nouveau, après tout. Cependant, quand je sentis Deidara se tendre soudainement, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, je crus deviner qui était cet étrange inconnu. Puis il approcha, et je compris que c'était vers nous qu'il se dirigeait. J'avais de plus en plus de certitudes, surtout quand Deidara tourna vivement la tête vers moi.

- Oh non, merde ! S'exclama-t-il tout bas, se cachant le visage.

- C'est lui ? Chuchotai-je en me penchant vers Deidara.

- Oui !

- Euh… Tu… Tu peux filer en vitesse et je lui dis que tu devais partir ?

- Tu es adorable Sasu mais non, c'est gentil, mais il faut que j'affronte mes propres ennuis. Merci, dit-il en prenant ma main.

Je ne suivais pas trop son raisonnement. Une minute, il était énervé et ennuyé que ce garçon débarque de l'Europe, et après, il désirait lui parler ? Je secouai la tête, un peu confus, puis me penchai pour récupérer mes cahiers qui gisaient toujours par terre. Mais Deidara me lança un regard que je compris: ne pas le laisser seul. Je souris intérieurement, puis restai là, appuyé sur le casier, faisant mine de rien.

- Salut Deidara ! S'exclama le rouquin.

- Salut Yahiko, souffla mon ami sans grand intérêt.

Je pus mieux détailler le dénommé Yahiko, maintenant qu'il était plus près. Il était grand, comme Yuki je dirais, mais à la différence près qu'il était plus mince, pas de gros muscles. Son jean était très… bleu, et le temps de regarder aussi plus haut, pour voir un t-shirt avec écrit dessus "Akatsuki", en grosses lettres rouges, je me rendis compte qu'il ne portait pas l'uniforme de notre école. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'il était… Plus vieux ?

- Je pourrais te demander un truc ?

- Vas-y, répondit simplement Deidara et je remarquai que mon ami évitait son regard.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Deidara sursauta. Il se remit à jouer avec ses doigts nerveusement, je sentais son affolement émaner de tout son corps. J'aurais voulut lui venir en aide, dire à ce gars de s'en aller puisqu'il mettait mon ami mal à l'aise, mais j'étais moi-même trop timide pour oser faire ça, alors que je ne le connaissais pas.

- J-Je ne t'évite pas, balbutia le blondinet.

Je regardai discrètement le rouquin, essayant de me faire invisible, puis écoutai la suite d'une oreille curieuse.

- Si. Depuis que je suis arrivé en ville, avant-hier, tu ne cesses de t'éloigner dès que j'entre dans une pièce où tu es. Puis quand j'ai envie de te voir, tu t'enferme à double tour dans ta chambre et tu n'en sors plus.

- J'ai… Beaucoup de boulot pour l'école, Yahiko. Contrairement à toi, j'ai décidé de poursuivre moi.

- Je vois, souffla Yahiko et leur conversation devenait si dure à suivre que je me posais des milliers de questions intérieurement.

Deidara tremblait quand il se mit sur le côté. Il me lança un bref regard discret avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier semblait ne pas me voir, et c'était mieux ainsi.

- Deidara, continua-t-il.

- Oui ? Murmura mon ami, ennuyé, la tête toujours baissée.

- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les deux ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Deidara et je dus avouer que je m'étranglai également.

Il ne manquait pas de bol celui-là ! Et même si je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait à Deidara, je savais que ça ne lui avait pas fait de bien, car même deux ans plus tard, Deidara en souffrait encore. Et là, comme ça, il apparaît de nulle part et désire tout recommencer dès le début ? Non mais c'est une blague?

Bon. C'était un peu la même chose avec Naruto et moi. Mais j'étais certain que la partie "Sakura Haruno" n'existait pas dans la leur, puis, Naruto n'avait pas attendu deux ans, et encore heureux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu l'attendre.

- Oui, enfin, sortir tous les deux ensembles. Ça ne te dit rien ?

- Euh… Euh… J'ai…

- Tu ?

- J'ai déjà un petit ami !

J'ouvris grands les yeux à la réponse de mon ami et le regardai fixement en essayant de me contrôler pour ne pas lâcher un énorme " Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Deidara ? ". Je restai silencieux même si j'avais une terrible envie de secouer mon ami par les épaules car là… Il se mettait vraiment les pieds dans les plats.

Je serrai mes cahiers contre mon torse.

- Ah bon ? Lâcha ce Yahiko après un petit moment de silence.

- O-Oui, avoua Deidara.

- Je le connais ?

- Tu connais personne au Japon, Yahiko… Soupira le blond.

- Je sais… Dommage. Je peux le rencontrer ?

- Hein ?

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour lui. Voilà, déjà ça lui retombait sur le nez !

- Tu… Veux le rencontrer ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien, admit Yahiko, l'air sincèrement intéressé par la vie de Deidara.

- En fait, c'est qu'il n'est pas là en ce moment-même et…

Deidara s'arrêta et je vis sa tête tournée en direction du bout du couloir. Je regardai également et vis arriver mon amoureux – et mon cœur s'emballa ardemment – accompagné de mon frère et de Sasori Haruno.

- Bah tu vois ? Continua Deidara et je fronçai les sourcils à ce soudain ton de voix enjoué. C'est le rouquin là-bas !

- Celui au milieu ?

- Hm, hm.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement. Deidara semblait très sûr de lui. Yahiko arbora un air narquois.

- Je vois que tu aimes bien les roux…

- Ça n'a rien à voir Yahiko, soupira Deidara.

- Oui, oui. Enfin ! Tu attends quoi là ? Va l'embrasser !

Oh merde ! pensai-je en même temps que Deidara. Ne manquait plus que ça !

Je décidai d'intervenir et me plantai droit devant eux. Yahiko me toisa un instant, avant de me sourire gentiment. Je me mis à bégayer quelques bribes :

- Euh… Dei tu viens ? O-On devait aller à la bibliothèque p-pour une recherche…

Je ne savais absolument pas mentir, et heureusement que ce gars ne me connaissait pas car sinon j'étais cuit. Deidara me lança un regard dans lequel j'y lus mille et uns remerciements. Yahiko ne fit que soupirer:

- Ah… Bon d'accord, je vous laisse alors. Oh et juste en passant, je m'appelle Yahiko, continua-t-il en me prêtant sa main.

Je la pris timidement en tenant mes cahiers d'un seul bras.

- Sasuke, dis-je simplement.

Il me sourit poliment avant de disparaître. Deidara me sauta ensuite au cou, une fois que l'autre fut disparu au bout du couloir.

- Merci, merci !

- Oui, mais…

- Je sais ! Je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant ! Merde, merde !

Mon ami, embarrassé, se prit le visage à deux mains. J'aurais voulut trouver la meilleure solution, là tout de suite, mais je n'avais pas d'idée ni aucune baguette magique. Je me sentais si inutile que je me mis à penser qu'il ne m'aimerait plus ou qu'il ne me voudrait plus comme ami. C'était encore nouveau pour moi aussi, l'amitié. La vraie amitié.

Alors, deux bras se glissèrent autour de ma taille par derrière, tandis qu'une bouche chaude vint embrasser ma nuque. Je me sentis rougir autant qu'un sourire illumina mon visage. Deidara me fit même un petit sourire.

- Salut bébé, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Bébé ? Répétai-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Hum, oui… C'est juste… Bizarre, ricanai-je en frissonnant.

- Je te chatouille ?

Il me retourna pour planter un bisou mouillé sur mes lèvres, avant de me sourire largement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

- Ça ! m'écriai-je en rougissant. Le fait qu'on soit ensemble, je veux dire… C'est nouveau pour moi. C'est bizarre aussi, j'ai pas l'habitude, quoi…

- Tu l'auras très vite, me rassura-t-il. Salut Dei, lança-t-il ensuite par-dessus mon épaule.

Me rappelant qu'il était toujours là, je me retournai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Dei ? Murmurai-je, sentant entretemps les doigts de mon amoureux se faufiler entre les miens pour les serrer.

Deidara haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai aucune idée…

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu dises la vérité…

- Quoi ? Pas question ! Bon, et puis, ce n'est pas la peine que Yahiko nous voit tous les deux ensembles !

- Oui, qu'il soit ton "petit ami", d'accord. Mais qu'il soit toujours absent, là, ça n'est plus très crédible.

- Rah !

- T'as des ennuis frangin ? S'enquit Naruto en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Rien qui te regarde en tout cas ! Grogna mon ami, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il détourna le regard et je vis qu'il fixait maintenant Sasori. Naruto roula des yeux avant de se pencher pour embrasser le dessus de ma tête. Ces petites marques d'affection étaient si innocentes, mais en même temps, ça me faisait un bien fou. J'avais envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras encore plus longtemps…

Mais la réalité me ramena bien vite sur terre. Deidara fixait encore Sasori, je souris un peu.

- Tu le trouves de ton goût ou quoi ? Demandai-je.

Tout de suite, Deidara devint écarlate. Il grogna:

- Pas du tout ! Il est complètement banal et ordinaire ! Et puis, je le connais pas.

- Pourtant je croyais que c'était ton "petit ami", Dei…

- Ha, Ha, Ha, rigola faussement le blondinet. Très drôle Sasu !

- Je sais pas comment tu te sortiras de cette galère, mais une chose est sûre, il te faudra mettre au courant ton "petit ami".

- Oui, je le sais bien…

- Bon, pas que vous m'ennuyez, et ne te vexe surtout pas frérot, mais j'aimerais quitter cette école au plus vite avant que la tête ne m'explose !

Deidara nous salua puis partit de son côté. Quant à moi, eh bien, je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon casier, suivit à la trace par Naruto qui, dès que la voix fut libre, me plaqua doucement sur mon casier. Mes cahiers m'échappèrent et allèrent s'écraser par terre, à nos pieds. Naruto semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première carie, et moi également. Ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps, son visage tout près, ses yeux illuminés d'amour et de sincérité, et son sourire, étaient tout ce qui m'importaient en ce moment.

Il frôla mon nez du sien.

- Comment ça été aujourd'hui ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

- J'ai compté les minutes. Il y en avait beaucoup, chuchotai-je et il ricana.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi à toutes les secondes de la journée…

- Moi aussi, soufflai-je fiévreusement, perdu dans la contemplation de ses lèvres roses.

Il ne me fit pas plus attendre, comprenant par toutes mes réactions – ou plutôt à mon manque de réaction – que j'attendais plus qu'une chose: qu'il m'embrasse. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, à la seconde près où mon cœur sauta quelques battements, sans doute trop excité pour battre normalement. Mes jambes faillirent flancher. Pourtant, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'embrassait, mais c'était à chaque fois, comme la première. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, et si tendres contre les miennes. J'avais l'impression de voler…

Quand il se décolla, il porta sa main à ma joue et essuya un peu de salive, avec son pouce, qui avait coulé sur mon menton. Ensuite, il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Prêt pour ton premier vrai rendez-vous ?

- Comment… ?

- Oui. Un premier rendez-vous qui ne sera pas raté.

- C-Ce soir ?

- Évidemment.

- Je…

- Je t'emmène au ciné. Je sais, c'est banal, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait marcher pour rentrer après le film, et une petite balade, à l'air frais du printemps, c'est agréable, non ?

- Oui ! A-Absolument !

Je ne pouvais plus cacher mon enthousiasme. Et mon corps ne m'écoutait plus; je lui sautai dans les bras. Bras autour de sa nuque, je le serrai, m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il ne fit que me serrer en retour, m'embrasser la joue et me chuchoter dans l'oreille qu'il m'aimait.

* * *

Sasori marchait à un rythme lent, sur la rue qui menait à chez lui. Le ciel était encore clair même si on voyait qu'il s'assombrissait. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et il avait dû faire quelques courses pour ses parents. Sa sœur était sortie, avec des amies, comme à presque tous les vendredis soirs. Il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu faire ce genre de chose à Naruto et Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Il croyait connaître sa sœur, et à première vue, maintenant, il ne savait plus s'il la connaissait vraiment. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec ce Ricky…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Les paquets dans les mains, il s'avança vers l'allée de sa maison mais s'arrêta quand il remarqua un petit blond assis sur la marche juste devant sa porte d'entrée. Le garçon se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasori l'avait vu, comme gêné ou pris sur le fait, et Sasori sourit, croyant le reconnaître.

- T'es pas le frère de Naruto, toi ?

- Euh oui ! C'est moi !

Sasori fronça les sourcils à la nervosité émanant de tout son corps. Deidara, s'il se souvenait bien de son prénom, le regardait avec des yeux presqu'effrayés et les doigts emmêlés comme s'il tricotait avec. Sasori s'approcha, avec ses paquets, les prenant d'un bras pour pouvoir chercher son trousseau de clé dans sa poche, et ainsi pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il calmement en s'avançant.

Deidara se mit de côté, pour laisser de la place au rouquin, avant de froncer les sourcils, adorablement confus.

- He-Hein ?

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Répéta Sasori en tournant vers lui un sourire radieux juste après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Ben… Euh…

- Aller, tu m'expliqueras tout ça à l'intérieur ! Viens.

Deidara se mordit les lèvres, prenant tout son courage pour attraper le poignet de Sasori avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de sa maison. Le roux, surpris, tourna la tête vers lui, sursautant à la petite main tremblotante autour de son poignet. Il tomba dans deux perles bleues affolées…

- E-En fait, il faut que tu sois mon petit ami !


	17. Nouveau Et Étranges Sentiments

Tout d'abord, Sasori cru que c'était une plaisanterie. Debout, ses paquets d'épicerie écrasés contre son torse et maintenu par un bras, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'expression confuse, il avait presque l'air idiot. Ensuite, avec ses méninges qui travaillaient dur pour tenter de comprendre ces mots soudain sortis de la bouche de Deidara, il cru que c'était un rêve, un de ses fantasmes non révélés. Comment ce garçon si sexy pouvait être à sa porte, à l'attendre, puis à lui dire d'une façon on ne peut plus direct qu'ils devaient sortir ensemble ? Non, vraiment, Sasori était perdu.

Ce fut pourquoi il balbutia quelques mots incohérents.

- E-Euh… Je… T-Tu… C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Les yeux bleus de Deidara n'avaient jamais été aussi sérieux. Il serrait ses poings de chaque côté de son corps pour se donner du courage. Il était extrêmement gêné et embarrassé de devoir demander une telle chose mais, comme Sasuke le lui avait rappelé un bon nombre de fois, c'était sa faute s'il s'était mis dans une galère pareille, non ? Il devrait s'en sortir lui-même. Mais retourner voir Yahiko pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de petit ami, que ce n'était qu'un piètre mensonge pour le faire fuir, n'arrangerait pas les choses. Car, Deidara ne voulait, non seulement, pas retourner dans ses bras, mais il préférerait mourir plutôt que de lui avouer être célibataire.

Donc, la suite naturelle et logique des choses était qu'il… qu'il soit un homme et qu'il demande de l'aide à celui qu'il avait – au hasard – choisi pour être son faux petit-ami. Sasori, inconscient de cette tempête de pensée embêtante dans la tête du petit blond, arborait une mine confuse et inquiète qui n'aidait pas vraiment Deidara.

- C'est de la plaisanterie ! Hahaha ! J'y ai presque cru, non mais, sérieux, d'où ça sort ça ?

Continuant de rigoler, Sasori poussa la porte et entra dans sa maison. Deidara soupira en roulant des yeux. Il se dit qu'il devrait avoir de la patience, beaucoup de patience, car Sasori, visiblement, était loin, très loin d'être crédule.

Il entra et suivit Sasori en fermant derrière lui.

Sasori appela ses parents, qui ne répondirent pas. Se disant qu'ils étaient sans doute déjà montés se coucher, il soupira puis posa les paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine. En se retournant pour poser son trousseau de clé sur la table, il croisa Deidara, le visage écarlate mais les yeux cependant déterminés.

- J-je suis très sérieux, j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide !

- Hmm, fit le rouquin en croisant ses bras, reluquant Deidara d'un regard pervers qui fit rougir derechef le petit blond. Absolument ?

- Désespérément !

Le sourire mesquin de Sasori ne fit que s'agrandir. Il aimait voir le blondinet le supplier pour de l'aide qu'il était visiblement le seul à pouvoir lui donner. Et puis, Deidara était plutôt beau. Sasori étant un homosexuel affirmé qui s'assumait complètement, il reluqua Deidara sérieusement cette fois-ci. Son corps androgyne, sa chevelure d'ange d'un blond pur et clair, ses yeux azuréens, bleus ciel et sa peau fine qui semblait si douce.

Sasori regarda maintenant ses vêtements, qui lui allaient comme un gant, ni trop grands sur ses épaules, ni trop serrés. Un t-shirt blanc ordinaire lui allait parfaitement, laissant à découvert ses longs bras fins à l'apparence fragile, puis un pantalon, un jean bleu troué aux genoux. Il avait l'allure d'un petit délinquant, tout en était frêle comme un ange… Vraiment. Étrangement beau, celui-là.

- P-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Balbutia Deidara après ce long silence.

Sasori remonta son regard pour tomber dans le regard confus et embêté de Deidara. Qu'il était adorable ! ne put-il s'empêcher de penser de toutes ses forces.

- Pour rien, sourit Sasori.

- Alors tu vas m'aider ?

- Ce serait bien si tu me donnais de plus amples explications à cette soudaine demande… très spéciale cela dit, ajouta le roux avec un sourire amusé.

Deidara voulait le frapper, ce crétin. Pourquoi arborait-il cet air narquois et ce rictus amusé juste après l'avoir reluqué ouvertement sans aucune gêne ? Que pensait-il dans sa petite tête rousse ? Deidara grogna intérieurement, serrant davantage les poings et les dents.

- J'ai besoin de faire croire à quelqu'un que je suis… que j'ai un petit ami, quoi.

- Pourquoi ça ? Un "je ne suis pas intéressé" ne suffit pas ?

- Non !

Sasori s'arrêta. Un mouvement de recul le fit déglutir.

- Euh… Hey, dit-il doucement. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- C'est… personnel, souffla le blond en baissant la tête.

- C'est malhonnête de faire croire une pareille chose à quelqu'un.

- Oui, peut-être mais… Je ne peux plus supporter que ce gars me fasse des avances. Désolé d'avoir agit sur le coup de l'émotion, c'était pas bien, j'aurais dû, comme tu dis, lui dire clairement et directement que je ne suis plus intéressé. Mais… De toutes façons…

Sasori fut surpris du petit rire amusé et gêné qui résonna dans la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Une minute, il était bouleversé et peut-être même sur le point de pleurer, puis, là, il rigolait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il planifiait ?

Deidara releva la tête et se massa la nuque tout en déclarant:

- Je lui ai déjà dit que tu étais… Mon petit ami.

- Oh ?

- Oui, je t'ai pointé du doigt, désolé…

- Pas de problème.

- Hein ?

Sasori soupira tout en se tirant une chaise. Il s'y étala et invita Deidara à en faire de même. Cependant, le jeune garçon était hésitant et préférait rester debout, un peu à l'écart de lui. Sasori ne savait pas pourquoi Deidara était si mal à l'aise. Avait-il peur de s'approcher de lui ? Pourquoi restait-il obstinément reculé dans la pièce ?

Il ne fit que récapituler la situation dans sa tête, avant de lâcher, un coude sur la table.

- Donc… Je dois jouer le jeu ?

- Seulement quand il sera dans les parages. S'il te plaît !

Sur ce, Deidara plaqua ses paumes et supplia le rouquin.

- Bon, okay, j'imagine. Et puis ça pourrait être amusant de voir la tête à ce gars… À une condition, dans ce cas.

- Laquelle ?

Sasori esquissa lentement un sourire si pervers, qu'il fut démasqué et Deidara le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de produire un son.

- Tu me touches les fesses et t'es mort !

Sasori ne fit qu'éclater de rire, sous la mine boudeuse et renfrogné, certes rougie, de Deidara.

* * *

- T'as aimé ta soirée ?

Je rouvris les yeux, surpris, sursautant à peine. J'entendis Naruto pousser un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que le pare brise sous mes yeux et ma vision floue devenant peu à peu plus claire, me fassent comprendre que je m'étais endormi.

Je me redressai quelque peu dans mon siège et sentis la ceinture me frotter la gorge. Tournant ensuite la tête, je croisai les pupilles bleus de mon homme. Une bouffée de chaleur me submergea et je rougis, naturellement, comme si c'était une habitude et ça l'était. Son sourire, une fois de plus, était tout ce que je voyais.

Ce fut sa main sur mon visage qui me réveilla pour de bon, sa paume chaude me procurant un sentiment de bien-être si profond, que je poussai un soupire.

- Si j'ai aimé ? Soufflai-je faiblement, la voix encore ensommeillée. J'ai adoré !

- Donc, ce premier rancart était réussit ?

- À un détail près…

- Ah ? Lequel ? S'intéressa Naruto, se tournant complètement pour ainsi me faire face, malgré la minable espace qui nous était alloué dans sa voiture.

À cette pensée, je rougis encore plus. Naruto attendait ma réponse, sa main s'étant un peu décollée de ma peau pour laisser ses doigts retracer mes traits doucement.

Je fermai les yeux, bercé et fatigué. Mais je luttai contre le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, je voulais rester là, le plus longtemps possible. Chaque seconde était si merveilleuse que j'en redemandais.

- Tu m'as pas embrassé… Or, le premier baiser dans un premier rendez-vous fait toujours bonne figure…

- Mais j'avais l'intention de le faire, bébé, murmura-t-il en se penchant.

Son souffle chaud rencontra alors l'espace entre ma nuque et mon oreille. Je frissonnai, tant au surnom qui ne me laissait pas indifférent, qu'aux sensations que me procuraient cette caresse. Naruto remit sa main sur ma joue, prenant mon visage alors qu'il me chuchota dans l'oreille:

- La soirée n'est pas complètement finit, non ? Tant que tu n'as pas franchit la porte de ta maison…

- Ou la porte de cette voiture, ajoutai-je.

- Exactement…

Puis il cessa de me faire languir et m'embrassa sur la bouche, chose que j'attendais indéniablement. Et je me sentis exactement comme si c'était, en effet, mon premier baiser. Je me sentis tout drôle, des picotements se firent sentir dans mon ventre, mon… bas-ventre. Mes jambes se tortillèrent, mes mains tremblaient lorsque j'attrapai timidement le col de son chemisier pour le tirer un peu plus vers moi. Cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps et du mien, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant… C'était presqu'animal, presque vital…

J'ouvris les yeux – que j'avais fermés durant le baiser – quand Naruto fit glisser sa main sur ma taille, et ensuite sur ma cuisse. Il y planait une sensualité à toute épreuve dans la voiture, entre nos deux corps presqu'en ébullition. Mais quand sa main s'approcha un peu trop de… de cette partie intime de mon anatomie, je gémis si fort que je me sentis rougir violemment. Puis, je repoussai instinctivement mon petit ami d'une main tremblante sur son torse.

Naruto parut surpris, et je le fus aussi, les joues écarlates, encore pire qu'une tomate. Je rougis encore plus… Je me sentais si idiot d'avoir gâché ce moment !

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Euh… Non, j-juste que…

- Que quoi, bébé ? Insista-t-il doucement, réellement soucieux de ce qui m'arrivait.

- Ça… Ça allait t-trop loin, j-je crois…

- Oh, lâcha-t-il. D-Désolé, j'ai dépassé les limites ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dis-je timidement. J-je suis juste… Pas à l'aise avec… Des caresses un peu poussées comme…

- Désolé, vraiment, dit-il. Je ne veux pas te… Te mettre la pression.

Sachant que la conversation, ou plutôt les piteuses excuses que nous entre-échangions, tournait autour du sujet… de CE sujet, je me mis à rougir, le cœur battant à vivre allure. Si ce n'était pas ce soir, c'était un autre soir. Ça allait arriver, tôt ou tard. J'allais devoir faire l'amour. Naruto n'attendrait sans doute pas une éternité. Je savais, en regardant dans ses yeux posés sur moi avec envie, qu'il souhaitait franchir le pas. Et malgré le fait que je me sentais heureux et choyé qu'il ait clairement envie de moi, j'avais peur. Car c'était trop tôt…

…Non ?

- Désolé Sasuke, continua-t-il en m'embrassant le front. J'aurais pas dû…dépasser les limites, répéta-t-il suivi d'un nouveau bisou, cette fois-ci, sur la joue.

Je souris nerveusement.

- C'est bon, Naruto, ricanai-je tout bas. Ça va.

- J'ai tout gâché hein ?

- P-Pas du tout, m'obstinai-je, le rouge aux joues.

Je rebaissai les yeux après avoir croisé les siens. C'était comme si, maintenant que nous étions ensembles et que toute cette histoire de malentendu était réglé et derrière nous, je redevenais le gamin timide et éperdument amoureux de lui que j'étais et qui était toujours inévitablement et inconditionnellement gêné en sa présence.

Et avec ce sujet de conversation qui tournait autour de… de cette étape de ma vie qui allait venir prochainement, c'était impossible pour moi de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Déçu, je me dis que j'avais encore des progrès à faire…

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto, je…

Il se décolla un peu, s'éloignant de mon corps. Je pus respirer même si je regrettais de l'avoir mit à son tour mal à l'aise.

- Ça m'a seulement mis dans un état un peu inconfortable, parce que je ne suis pas habitué… mais… Ça ne m'a pas pour autant déplu…

Il ne dit rien, et je relevai les yeux vers les siens. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon sang allait et revenait dans ma tête, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien m'évanouir si je n'étais pas assis et attaché sur ce siège.

Je souris timidement.

- Je… je… J'aime quand tes mains me…

- Tu aimes quand je te touche ? s'étonna-t-il, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça.

- Oui, soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils. A-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers !

Il éclata de rire et, bizarrement, mon malaise et ma gêne s'envolèrent avec son rire. Je souris, un peu rassuré.

- C'est moi le pervers ici, bébé, plaisanta-t-il. C'est moi qui te touchais de façon peu décente.

- Hm…

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

Je replongeai dans son regard qui, tout d'un coup, s'était fait sérieux et fiévreux.

- Naruto ? appelai-je.

- J'aimerais que… Toi aussi tu me touches.

- Q-Quoi ? m'étranglai-je.

Il rougissait légèrement, lorsqu'il attrapa ma main pour la poser sur sa joue. Il la garda là, en place, sa propre paume sur le dessus de ma main. Et sa peau, était chaude. J'en soupirai, alors que ma deuxième main se dirigea d'elle-même – je n'en croyais toujours pas mon propre mouvement – vers le torse de Naruto. Je posai timidement mes doigts sur le tissu de sa chemise, à travers laquelle je sentais les muscles bien développés et la chaleur qui en émanait.

- Bébé, tu rougis, déclara-t-il dans un murmure, la voix empreinte d'amusement.

- Toi aussi, lançai-je.

- Ne vois pas ça comme un geste purement pervers, ajouta-t-il ensuite. J'ai juste… Envie d'être plus près de toi. Tu sais ces derniers temps on s'est beaucoup rapprochés. On a échangés quelques mots dans les couloirs du lycée, chez toi, quand j'étais avec Itachi pour des soirées de jeux vidéos. Notre relation a commencé à se développer avec de simples mots par-ci par là, des regards, des sourires. C'est sûrement comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux.

Il prit une petite pause, durant laquelle sa main descendit vers mon poignet pour le serrer tendrement, pendant que ma main sur son torse se dirigea vers son cœur. Je le sentis battre la chamade. Et ce fut une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru. Moi, le banal étudiant solitaire et sans amis que j'étais, le ringard de l'école, l'éternel intello timide et stupide, moi, je faisais battre le cœur de Naruto Uzumaki !

Cette simple découverte fit battre le mien à une vitesse doublement supérieur.

Naruto continua.

- C'est la même chose… physiquement, chuchota-t-il. Enfin je pense. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à déjà le faire, et moi non plus si tu veux mon avis. Je suis pas un gars qui veut du sexe alors qu'on a seulement commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais je pense que… des petits gestes d'affection comme ceux-là, ça nous mènera doucement vers l'étape supérieure. Se toucher mutuellement, à des endroits innocents comme les joues et les bras, le ventre, la poitrine… C'est juste… Une façon de se montrer qu'on s'aime. Non ?

- Évidemment ! M'empressai-je de répondre.

- Woooaaah, lâcha-t-il ensuite en se prenant le visage de ses mains, embarrassé.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je, amusé.

- Je n'avais jamais fait de déclaration aussi…

- Fleur bleu ?

- Ouais, grommela-t-il, gêné, en me dévoilant enfin son visage rougit.

Je souris encore plus.

- C'est pour moi que tu rougis comme ça ? Murmurai-je.

- À ton avis ?

- Cette déclaration était magnifique, dis-je sincèrement. Elle valait de l'or.

- C'est toi qui vaut de l'or, idiot, dit-il en posant sa grande main sur mon front, qu'il embrassa ensuite.

- Donc… juste des caresses innocentes, pour toi, ça suffit ?

- Bien sûr…

- Pour le moment.

- On passera à l'étape supérieure quand le temps sera venu.

- Okay.

Il me sourit, puis regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord de sa voiture.

- Ton frère va mourir d'inquiétude.

Je grognai, puis détachai la ceinture de sécurité.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer… me plaignis-je.

- On se verra demain, promit-il.

- Vrai ?

- Évidemment. On est ensemble maintenant, ajouta-t-il en mêlant ses doigts aux miens après avoir prit ma main dans la sienne. Tu crois que je vais faire passer mes copains de basket avant toi ?

- Mais je veux pas t'empêcher d'avoir une vie sociale…

- Ma vie est avec toi, c'est clair ? Pas de négociations là-dessus. Rentre-toi ça dans la tête, bébé, murmura-t-il tendrement avant de se pencher et de me clouer le bec en m'embrassant.

Sa langue vint toucher sensuellement la barrière de mes lèvres, pour me faire céder, et… je cédai. Je le laissai m'embrasser plus langoureusement. Je cédai comme j'avais cédé à ses excuses, à son pardon qu'il m'avait supplié. Je m'abandonnai à lui, corps et âme. Je m'abandonnai à lui, à ses bras chauds, à sa bouche moite.

Oui… Je m'étais entièrement abandonné.

* * *

Cette nouvelle journée au lycée de Konoha avait plutôt bien commencé. Ensoleillé, nuageux par-ci par-là, mais les cours étaient plutôt calmes, et Deidara avait envie de s'endormir, en ce moment, dans son cours de mathématique. Mais une pensée l'assaillit et ses yeux, qui se fermaient d'eux même, se rouvrirent d'un coup.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasori ait dit oui si facilement. Est-ce que ça cachait quelque chose ? Il y réfléchit, se demandant s'il avait choisi le bon "comédien" pour jouer le rôle de son faux petit ami. Après tout, il était tombé sur le frère de Sakura Haruno. Il avait raison de se demander ce qu'il cachait, ou par quoi il était motivé pour avoir dit oui sans y être forcé ou supplié.

Deidara posa son menton dans sa paume, le crayon vacillant dans sa main molle, puis regarda la pendule au dessus du tableau vert.

D'un côté, Sasori était séduisant…

Deidara secoua la tête brusquement, paniqué par ses propres pensées. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Raaah, et maintenant il devenait fou à cause de Yahiko ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu rester bien sagement en Europe ? Comme si c'était facile de l'oublier maintenant qu'il était au Japon !

La cloche retentit plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait attendu, et le jeune homme déambula assez vite dans les couloirs, content d'être débarrassé de ce cours. Il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il détestait les mathématiques, il n'y avait jamais rien comprit. Et puis, là, en plus, il mourrait de faim ! L'heure du déjeuner, enfin ! pensa-t-il en arrivant près de son casier.

Il empoigna son cadenas et, tenant d'un bras ses cahiers, effectua la combinaison pour le déverrouiller. Une fois la porte ouverte, il rangea ses choses précipitamment; impatient d'aller retrouver Sasuke pour déjeuner avec lui et sa cousine. C'était devenu une habitude, ils mangeaient toujours tous les trois, comme une petite bande.

Quand il recula et ferma la porte, il remit le cadenas et n'eut, cependant, à peine le temps de se retourner que Sasori était planté droit devant lui.

- Salut ! fit-il joyeusement en brandissant sa main.

- Oh… Euh ouais, salut, marmonna Deidara.

- J'avais juste une petite question. Tu sais pour notre petite mascarade…

- Pose-la.

- Ouais. Euh… le gars à qui il faut faire croire qu'on est ensemble… C'est qui ?

Deidara soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pu oublier ce détail quand même ! Et si Yahiko était arrivé à ce moment-là ? Sasori ne l'aurait même pas su !

Le petit blond sourit pour lui-même, contre sa propre bêtise.

- Il s'appelle Yahiko, il est grand et roux, il a des piercings. Tu le manqueras pas.

- Dis donc, lâcha Sasori en s'appuyant sur le casier d'une main, rapprochant inconsciemment son visage et son corps de Deidara. T'as un penchant pour les roux ?

Deidara sentit ses joues devenir plus que rouge. Il n'avait jamais rougit comme ça, et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais à l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, ni de détourner son regard. Les yeux de Sasori était bruns, avait une touche de caramel qui brillait d'une lueur amusée. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient noirs. De proche, on voyait la vrai couleur. Et elle était magnifique…

Sasori observait, de son côté, les lèvres du blond que Deidara léchait doucement, inconsciemment. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mains étaient moites et il avait chaud, très chaud. Que se passait-il ? Sasori semblait plus proche, comme s'il se penchait…

Sasori, de son côté, n'avait jamais vu – de ses propres yeux – des lèvres aussi attirantes. On aurait dit qu'elles l'appelaient, qu'elles l'avaient attrapé dans un champ magnétique. La bouche de Deidara était appétissante, il avait envie de la dévorer brutalement, autant que de la toucher tout doucement avec la sienne. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment nouveau. Il ne savait pas…Mais il se pencha, attiré malgré lui, par cette force magnétique. Par toute cette odeur douce et épicée…

- Deidara ? s'exclama une voix près d'eux.

Sasori fut le premier à tourner les yeux vers cet individu. Grand, roux, le visage empli de piercings. Le rouquin sourit, la main toujours appuyée sur le casier, juste au dessus de la tête de Deidara, son bras placé d'une façon qu'on aurait pu croire… possessive. Yahiko avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Salut mec, ça roule ?

- T'es qui toi ? S'énerva Yahiko. Deidara, tu le connais ?

- T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Soupira le blondinet. C'est… M-mon petit ami.

- Oh, lâcha Yahiko, piteux. Oui c'est vrai…

Mal à l'aise, Deidara poussa un petit peu Sasori d'une main sur son torse pour pouvoir respirer. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Cette sensation dans son bas ventre qui faisait rage depuis que Sasori était si près… Il étouffait.

À ce moment-là, deux garçons débarquèrent derrière Sasori, lui empoignant chacun une épaule.

- Hey, lança Naruto.

- Salut ! fit Itachi de son côté.

- Salut les gars, souffla Sasori, un peu perdu par le geste de Deidara.

- Bah tu viens ? On a entraînement ce midi, continua Naruto.

- Ouais, acquiesça Itachi. Au fait, salut Dei.

- Ça va frangin ? poursuivit Naruto, lâchant Sasori pour se placer à côté de son petit frère.

- Oui, oui.

- Moi je n'en crois pas un mot !

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers Yahiko, lequel on commençait à oublier la présence. Deidara fut le premier à s'enrager, les sourcils froncés. Comment osait-il critiquer ses "relations amoureuses", après tout ? Il avait du culot, il avait beaucoup de culot et Deidara avait ses limites. Mais au moment où il vint pour parler, Sasori se tourna vers le roux aux piercings.

- Dis donc, tu vas le lâcher ? Il veut pas de toi, alors bas les pattes.

- T'es qui pour me parler sur ce ton toi, d'abord ?

- Okay, les gars, du calme, tenta Itachi, en levant la main, peu désireux qu'une bagarre éclate ici.

- C'est bon Itachi, je m'en occupe de ce rigolo, soupira Sasori.

- Ouais viens Itachi, on y va, fit Naruto. Dei ça va aller ?

Deidara fit un faible signe de la tête à son frère pour le rassurer que tout irait bien, et Naruto, partit avec Itachi. Sasori était avec lui, donc ça irait. Les deux amis disparurent et Yahiko continua.

- Deidara, tu dis quoi ? Rien ?

- Va-t'en Yahiko. Je veux pas de toi, Sasori a raison.

- Quoi ? Tu écoute ce gars ? Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas vraiment ensemble ! C'est juste pour me faire partir ! Tss ! Si tu n'es pas capable de me dire la vérité, eh bien…

Deidara, plus que jamais et profondément énervé, interrompit Yahiko dans le flux de ses paroles blessantes, en, sur le coup de la colère, attrapant le col de Sasori et le tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sasori en fut surpris, arborant la même expression que Yahiko: les yeux grands ouverts, figé complètement. Deidara avait les yeux fermés, semblant apprécier ce moment, et lentement, Sasori posa sa main sur la taille du blond et le poussa un peu pour le plaquer sur le casier. Un flot de sensations agréables l'envahit, lui donnant chaud, froid, le faisant se sentir bizarre et bien en même temps. Cette bouche était, comme il l'avait imaginée, délicieuse. Dangereusement délicieuse…

Yahiko se renfrogna, serrant les poings.

- Tss ! lâcha-t-il en tournant les talons pour partir.

Et même lorsqu'il fut disparu au bout du couloir, les deux garçons ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, langoureusement… _amoureusement_ ? Comme s'ils ne faisaient pas semblant, comme si c'était vital. Un mince filet de salive glissait sur le menton de Deidara, qui avait maintenant les bras autour de la nuque de Sasori. Son cœur battait si vite, et sa respiration était si accélérée qu'il dû mettre fin à ce baiser. À regret…

- Je… je… haleta-t-il.

Sasori avait les yeux fiévreux.

- Il… est parti, au moins, souffla le rouquin en reculant maladroitement, profondément confus.

Deidara ne dit rien et pendant une petite minute, ils se regardèrent.

- Oui, acquiesça enfin le blond. Sasori…

- On fait semblant, c'est bon.

- Mais…

- Il faut… Que j'aille à mon entraînement.

- Sasori !

Sasori était déjà au bout du couloir. Il marchait très vite et plus les secondes passaient, plus Deidara se sentait mal. La culpabilité le rongeait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses lèvres étaient encore chaudes et humides du passage de celles de Sasori. Son cœur battait encore, ses jambes tremblaient. Il avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux marron de Sasori. Quelque chose… Une lueur… Un sentiment.

- Wouaaaaaaah ! s'exclama une voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien.

Sursautant, il se tourna et aperçut Ino avec des yeux brillants, un sourire immense et Sasuke, à ses côtés, lui un peu mal à l'aise. Tous les deux avaient en main leur déjeuner, dans leur bento. Deidara soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- C'était quoi ça Dei ? S'écria Ino en se jetant sur lui.

- On faisait semblant, balbutia-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ça me semblait chaud pourtant !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Sasuke, silencieux, lui lança un regard noir que Deidara ne comprit pas. Mais il se dit qu'il devrait ne plus y penser pour l'instant. Il partit donc avec ses deux amis sur le campus dehors, se trouva une table et mangea.

Mais même avec la conversation qu'Ino menait bien, parlant de ci et de ça, il pensait à Sasori, et au regard qu'il avait eut juste après leur échange. Et si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce "jeu" avait blessé Sasori ?

_Sûrement pas… Il est juste dégoûté d'avoir été embrassé par un gars. Ne pense plus à ça Dei…_

**À Suivre…**


	18. Cuit Comme Un Rat

C'était sans doute la journée la plus ensoleillée du printemps. Le soleil était très haut, il brillait de tous ses rayons, et le ciel était tout bleu, aucun nuage ne gâchait son étendu azuréen. Et il faisait chaud, bon sang, quelle chaleur !

J'étais en ce moment assis à l'une des nombreuses tables extérieures, sur le campus. Il était midi et trois minute, et Naruto était assis devant moi, de l'autre côté de la table, plongé dans ses bouquins. J'avais mon déjeuner sous mon nez et pourtant tout ce que je faisais était le regarder, encore et encore. Il était si beau, et encore plus là, sous les rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux paraissaient dix fois plus éclatants, et sa peau bronzait encore plus. Si c'était seulement possible.

C'est quand il lâcha une plainte en frappant son poing sur la table que je repris mes esprits. Fronçant les sourcils, je demandai:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait stresser comme ça ?

Il soupira profondément, puis me regarda, l'air désespéré.

- Il y a le dernier championnat de basket ce weekend. Le plus important, celui qui déterminera si on est champion cette année.

- Et alors ? Tu adores le basket.

- Et alors, continua-t-il en posant sa paume sur son cahier ouvert sur des exercices de mathématique. Si je n'ai pas la moyenne à l'examen de maths de demain, je ne pourrai pas y participer ! Tu sais, mes résultats ont chuté depuis mon retour de l'Europe… J'ai manqué beaucoup de notions…

Il baissa la tête, comme honteux de ne rien comprendre à ces exercices. Je dus avouer que l'évocation de ce voyage en Europe me fit un petit effet douloureux, je me repris assez vite en me redressant pour me pencher vers lui au dessus de la table. Je lui pris son cahier et le regardai un moment, sentant son regard ahuri sur moi à travers le bouquin.

- Sas'ke qu'est-ce tu fais ?

- Ahhh, soupirai-je. Je connais ces notions…

- Quoi ? Mais t'es en seconde !

- Mais mon frère travaille là-dessus et il m'a montré. J'ai tout compris.

- Nani ? S'écria-t-il.

Je ne fis que sourire.

- Je te donnerai des leçons privées si tu veux.

- T'es… T'es…

Il se leva, contourna la table et vint prendre mon visage. Avant de m'embrasser, il termina sa phrase:

- …Un pur génie !

Je me perdis dans son baiser, mais aussi dans mon rire qui nous obligea à nous séparer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Oï, te moque pas, se renfrogna-t-il. Je sais que j'suis nul à l'école, j'ai jamais été doué contrairement aux implacables frères Uchiwa…

- Je ris parce que je suis heureux, baka ! Continuai-je toujours en souriant. Quand tu m'embrasses, je suis le plus heureux au monde…

Il parut surpris. Je le vis dans ses grands yeux bleus. J'attrapai alors son poignet et le fit s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de moi, il restait une place libre. Il revint bien vite sur terre et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Non c'est faux… Le plus heureux c'est moi, dit-il.

- Hn…

- Va pour les leçons privées… Ouaaah, j'aurais jamais cru avoir un prof privé, et sexy en plus !

- Bakaaa ! Rougis-je.

- Embrasse-moi, rigola-t-il ensuite en se penchant.

Je fis disparaître les derniers centimètres et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Avant, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée d'embrasser. J'en faisais des cauchemars la nuit. Car oui, j'ai rêvé pendant des années au moment où j'embrasserais Naruto Uzumaki, j'en rêvais ! Et ça me faisait peur. Ce moment si important, ce premier baiser, je ne voulais pas le gâcher. Moi, je savais pas comment ! Il me terrifiait, il n'y a même pas un an de ça.

Aujourd'hui, embrasser m'est devenu vitale. J'aimais cette sensation que me procurait les lèvres de Naruto. J'aimais être dans ses bras et le laisser guider nos caresses. Sakura avait tort quand elle avait dit que ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescence, que je ne l'aimais que physiquement. J'aimais Naruto de toute mon âme, et pas seulement pour son 1m75, son teint bronzé et parfait, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Je l'aimais pour tout ce qu'il était. Je lui donnerais même ma vie sans hésiter.

Quand il recula, il pointa joyeusement son cahier.

- Alors ? Ce soir à 18 heures, c'est bon ?

- Oui, gamin, marmonnai-je avec un petit sourire devant son attitude enfantine – mais ô combien adorable.

Il me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Malgré la gêne inévitable qui m'était bien naturelle, de savoir qu'on nous regardait, je me laissai aller contre son corps chaud. Je ne fis que sourire, la joue écrabouillée contre son épaule bien bâtie.

- À 18 heures, répétai-je en un semblant de question.

- À 18 heures, confirma-t-il et je lâchai un petit rire.

Il posa un rapide bisou sur mon front avant de se lever de table. Il prit ses bouquins et ses crayons et les rangea vite fait dans son sac. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien mangé.

- Bébé ? T'as quels cours cette aprem' ?

- Sports… soufflai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Il me toisa, curieux.

- T'aimes pas ?

- Bah, non ! On est pas tous comme monsieur, le taquinai-je en le désignant. Je suis pas un athlète, loin de là…

- Mais jouer au basket ou au foot pendant un cours de sport au lycée, tout le monde peut faire ca.

- Oui… Tout le monde sauf moi.

- T'es si pire que ça ?

- Je me suis déjà foulé la cheville et le poignet après deux minutes de marathon, quand j'étais à l'école primaire.

- Woow, se moqua-t-il.

- Hey !

- Je rigole, je rigole, dit-il en s'approchant.

Il me prit par la taille et se pencha. Son nez toucha le mien et il me donna ainsi un baiser d'esquimau.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais, par hasard, peur qu'on se moque de toi ?

- N-Non…

Il avait visé juste !

Je rougis, et détournai le regard. Au loin, il y avait des jeunes qui jouaient au foot sur le terrain extérieur. Le terrain sur lequel Naruto m'avait demandé pardon, le même terrain sur lequel il m'avait fait une déclaration d'amour parfaite digne d'un grand classique romantique.

Mais bon, je m'éloignais…

Naruto me ramena en me prenant le menton.

- Sasuke, insista-t-il. Tu peux me le dire. Il y a de gros risques que je comprenne si tu me dis la vérité. Je suis pas si idiot que ça, t'sais.

Je lâchai un petit rire devant son ton amusé. Puis baissai la tête.

- Tu as raison… J'aime pas… Qu'on me regarde quand je fais du sport. Je suis maladroit, je fais juste des bêtises. J'ai l'air idiot…

- Hey, bébé, souffla-t-il. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi j'étais terrorisé à mon premier jour dans l'équipe de basket. Ou plutôt, à mon premier match officiel. Tu sais que ce jour là, je me suis trouvé à terre trois fois en cinq minutes et que j'ai marqué dans le panier de l'équipe adverse ? Nah mais, hahaha, en y repensant, qu'est-ce que j'étais nerveux !

Je le regardai dans les yeux. J'aimerais être aussi à l'aise que lui. J'aimerais pouvoir rire de mes propres bêtises. Mais le regard des autres sur moi me tuait. Le moindre faux pas et je m'écrabouillerai misérablement par terre et là… Surtout…

- Haruno est dans ma classe, Naruto, murmurai-je.

- Une autre raison pour ne pas te laisser faire. Montre-lui qui est le plus fort.

Il me sourit, puis, soupirant profondément, je laissai tomber ma tête contre son épaule. Il me serra si fort que je pus entendre mes os craquer. Mon corps était comme une petite souris dans les bras d'un chat. Je me sentais bien, je ne voulais pas être séparé de ma source de sécurité…

Mais la cloche retentit trop tôt pour moi, et je dus partir vers les vestiaires me préparer pour mon cours de sports. Naruto m'embrassa avant de devoir aussi se rendre à son cours. J'avais hâte que 18 heures arrivent, pour qu'il vienne me prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

- Hey Sasuke, ça va ?

Je me retournai à cette voix, et croisai deux yeux bruns que je reconnus malgré moi. Les miens s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

- Yuki ?

J'étais en train de ranger mes vêtements dans mon vestiaire juste après m'être changé pour mon cours de sport. Yuki était également en short et en t-shirt, me regardant avec un immense sourire.

- Alors ? Tout s'est arrangé avec Uzumaki ?

- Oui… marmonnai-je.

- Bien.

- Je savais pas que t'étais dans ma classe.

- Bah, visiblement, sourit-il.

- O-On y va ?

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il.

Je fermai la porte de mon casier et y verrouillai mon cadenas. Les vestiaires étaient pour tout le monde alors il fallait apporter son propre cadenas.

Je me dirigeai vers le gymnase, le cœur battant. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce cours. Les deux derniers mois, ça avait été correcte, puisque nous faisions musculation dans la salle d'entraînement. C'était individuelle donc pas d'humiliation en publique. Mais aujourd'hui, pour le dernier trimestre, le prof avait changé, et nous allions jouer au foot. Or, j'étais archi nulle dans n'importe quel sport collectif. Et Yuki qui arrivait tout d'un coup dans le lycée, qui voulait anéantir mes dernières chances avec Naruto, et qui venait me rendre deux fois plus nerveux dans mon cours de sport.

Je me tournai vers lui, quand je me rendis compte qu'il marchait à mes côtés jusqu'au banc, où nous prîmes place.

- Euh Yuki ?

- Ouais ?

- Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans ce lycée ?

- Non, deux semaines.

- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?

- Parce qu'on vient à peine de me changer de groupe.

- Oh.

- Dis donc, ça va ? T'es tout blanc.

Je regardai au loin le reste des élèves arriver. La cloche retentit en même temps et le prof arriva, émergeant de son bureau qui était dans le gymnase, au fond. Blanc ? Moi ? Normal ! Je suis sur le point de me faire humilier !

J'avais le cœur toujours aussi battant. Mes mains tremblaient, comme le reste de mon corps.

- J-Je n'aime pas t-trop le sport.

- Mais tu sors avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ?

- Quel rapport ? m'énervai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Aucun, sourit-il et j'eus l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

Son air de fiston à papa ne me revenait pas. J'avais envie de le frapper mais je m'abstins, regardant les élèves s'asseoir en rond par terre, quelques uns sur les bancs. Sakura Haruno parlait avec une autre fille, tout en s'approchant. Sa voix me faisait on ne peut plus souffrir, et son regard glacial me transperça lorsqu'elle croisa le mien, avant de s'asseoir par terre, à un mètre de moi.

Je me concentrai sur le prof qui demanda le silence après au moins cinq minutes de socialisation.

- Ça suffit les enfants, s'exclama-t-il. Assez de bavardage.

Quelques uns gloussèrent et d'autres se mirent à rigoler tout bas. Le prof, un certain Gaï, nous sourit ensuite en prenant la liste des élèves.

- Je prends les présences et c'est parti pour une heure et demie de football, les enfants !

Mon estomac se retourna, et je reculai pour coller mon dos au mur. Yuki se pencha vers moi.

- Tu détestes le sport et c'est ce qui te rend malade ?

- Je suis pas blanc, protestai-je.

- Non, c'est vrai. T'es vert.

- Très drôle !

- Du calme Sas'ke. Respire par le nez. Ce ne sera pas aussi pénible.

Ino me manquait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans mon cours de sport ? Et Deidara aussi ? Ils étaient tous les deux seulement dans mon cours d'informatique. Pour le reste, j'étais tout seul avec HARUNO. Mais bon, maintenant, il y avait Yuki. Et même si sa tête de gosse de riche me tombait sur le système, je n'étais pas complètement seul. Et le fait qu'il n'ait rien tenté avec moi depuis que j'étais officiellement le petit ami de Naruto me donnait un peu confiance en lui.

Le prof demanda à un élève au hasard d'aller porter la feuille des présences au secrétariat, et je le maudis de ne pas m'avoir choisi: je ne serais revenu que deux minutes avant la fin du cours !

- Très bien, commençons. Formez les équipes, je serais assis là bas et j'évaluerai vos performances. C'est parti !

Tout le monde se leva en un même mouvement. Yuki se leva également et m'attrapa la main pour me tirer aussi.

- Aller fainéant!

- Hey ! Je veux pas jouer moi !

- T'as pas vraiment le choix, mec, me dit-il en plaisanterie. Il va évaluer.

- Oui mais… J'ai qu'à dire q-que je ne suis pas en grande forme…

- Il te croira pas.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Parce que t'as pas de fièvre, ni rien qui pourrait convaincre quelqu'un que t'es malade.

- Bon, capitulai-je en grognant. Ça va.

- Génial ! Là tu parles. Hey, on se met en équipe ?

- Okay… Avec qui d'autres ?

Yuki réfléchit, regardant autour les élèves qui formaient leurs équipes. Au foot, c'était cinq joueurs par équipe, je crois.

Et tel ne fut pas mon malheur quand je vis, en ouvrant inconsciemment les yeux tout grands, Sakura Haruno arriver près de moi en compagnie de deux filles. L'une que je connaissais vaguement: Tenten, et l'autre, Hinata Hyûga, une fille timide qui est dans tous mes cours, mais à qui je n'ai jamais adressé ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Elle regarda Yuki qui croisa les bras.

- Salut Yuki, lança-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. Je veux savoir si tu veux être dans mon équipe.

- Pas sans Sasuke, déclara froidement Yuki.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et me toisa d'un regard glacial avant de sourire. Hypocrite, pensai-je.

- Okay. Avec lui on sera cinq.

- J'ai pas dit que j'avais envie de, commençai-je mais Yuki m'attrapa l'épaule.

- On veut bien.

- Quoi ? lâchai-je.

- Aller, Sasuke, ça passera vite.

- Je hais cette fille, soufflai-je quand Sakura parti avec les deux filles indiquer au prof les noms des membres de son équipe.

- Oui, je sais, marmonna-t-il et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je ferais exprès de la faire tomber une ou deux fois si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il se mit à ricaner, observant au loin la concernée pour être sûr de ne pas se faire entendre. Puis je souris en roulant les yeux.

- Idiot…

- Aller, ça va commencer.

Il me donna une petite poussée dans le dos pour me faire avancer sur le terrain. Mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Je me demandais comment je pouvais tenir sur elles. Mes paumes étaient moites, mouillées, tandis que mes yeux balayaient le terrain du regard. Un but à chaque extrémité. Les lignes vertes par terre m'étourdissaient, et j'avais envie de vomir. Les autres élèves prirent place sur les bancs, excepté les dix élèves qui allaient commencer. Sakura se plaça pour la mise au jeu, et j'étais derrière à côté de Yuki. Tenten et Hinata en défense derrière.

Le ballon fut lancé et la partie débuta. Yuki parti en furie et couru pour espérer recevoir la balle. J'étais déjà étourdie. Tout tournait si vite. Les joueurs se déplaçaient à la vitesse de l'éclaire, ici et là, puis là et là, merde, je n'arrivais pas à suivre et ce malgré le fait que j'essayais de mon mieux d'être à la hauteur.

Sakura reçut alors le ballon et se mit à courir en sens inverse, vers notre but. Je décidai de la suivre en courant très vite, et au moment où nous atteignîmes chacun de notre côté le but, elle donna un coup de pied au ballon en ma direction pour me faire une passe mais je me le pris en pleine face. Tout se passa si vite que, le temps de réaliser que j'allais le recevoir sur le visage, j'étais par terre et des petites étoiles brillaient en tournant au dessus de ma tête.

J'entendis des rires, et lentement je repris mes esprits. Yuki se pencha vers moi, rigolant.

- Hey, hahaha, ça va ?

- C'est p-pas… amusant … !

- Aller debout, continua-t-il.

Il me prit le bras et me releva facilement. Une fois sur mes pieds, je titubai un peu mais il me rattrapa en glissant un bras autour de ma taille. J'en frissonnai, mais c'était ça, ou je m'écroulai de nouveau. Le choque à la tête avait été fort puisque j'étais étourdi et que je voyais encore des petits points noirs.

- Yuki ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Cria le prof de l'autre bout du terrain.

- C'est bon senseï !

Yuki me posa sur le banc, et je m'y assis sagement. Ensuite, la partie reprit et Yuki s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Bon Sasuke, Sakura a visiblement fait exprès alors, repose-toi un peu, et après reviens sur le terrain pour lui remettre ça sur le nez, okay ?

- QUOI ? C'était HARUNO !

Il éclata de rire.

- Dis donc, t'as reçu un sacré coup sur la caboche !

Je me massai la tête.

- Hmm…

Il tapota ma joue comme si j'étais un petit garçon.

- Bon j'y retourne.

- Fais-lui un croche pied, s'te plaît.

Il rigola puis repartit sur le terrain.

Je restai sur le banc un long moment, regardant les joueurs continuer la partie. J'avais, peu à peu, un mal de crâne horrible qui naissait. Ma mémoire semblait s'être envolée car je ne savais plus rien du tout. Comment étais-je tombé déjà ? Ah… Oui, Sakura. Elle… M'avait fait quoi ?

À force de froncer les sourcils, ma migraine redoubla d'intensité. Mais je dus retourner sur le terrain, après une dizaine de minutes, parce que cette fille avait décidément trop de front pour ne pas se le faire égratigner. Yuki me sourit, ainsi que mes camarades, excepté Sakura.

Je me remis à courir, essayant de tenir tête au joueur de l'autre équipe. Il était deux fois plus large que moi, et il était aussi grand que Yuki. Mais au point de vu vitesse, je pouvais facilement le battre. C'est comme ça que je le coinçai dans un coin, essayant de lui prendre la balle d'entre les pieds. J'étais pas doué, mais je fis de mon mieux, sachant Yuki derrière moi, prêt à attraper la balle que je lui passerais.

Tenten me vint en aide après une longue minute à essayer de lui prendre la balle, et elle parvint à la prendre. Elle me la passa et je passai à côté de Sakura en l'ignorant, comme si elle n'était pas dans mon équipe. Je l'entendis glousser, en un semblant de plainte, et je souris pour moi-même en fonçant vers le but au bout du terrain. Yuki courrait à mes côtés, et Tenten aussi, de l'autre. Hinata étant à la défense, restait à son poste près du gardien.

Puis, ce dont je m'attendais le moins, arriva. Sakura se mit rapidement devant le but lorsque j'arrivais pour marquer un point, et se jeta sur ma jambe. Le ballon roula sous mon pied et ma cheville se plia douloureusement en deux avant que je ne m'écroule misérablement, faisant trois tours sur moi-même par terre, violemment projeté contre le mur.

J'entendis, cette fois, non pas des rires mais des exclamations d'horreur. Ma chute fût violente, je me demandais comment je pouvais être seulement conscient car de nouveau ma tête fut fracassée. Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal était ma cheville, que j'avais entendu craquer au moment du choque. Elle élançait en ce moment, et un troupeau d'élèves affolés s'attroupèrent autour de moi. Je sentis bien vite Yuki me secouer.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke !

- Hé Sasuke, ça va ? demanda Tenten, s'agenouillant à son tour près de moi.

Je me retournai, me roulant sur le dos, et ouvris les yeux.

- Ohhh… soufflai-je. P'tain !

- Hahaha, ça va il a toute sa tête, rigola Yuki, la voix rassurée mais tremblante.

- Merde, t'es sûr que ça va Sas'ke ? s'exclama un gars que je connaissais vaguement: Chôji. T'as fait une sacrée cascade.

- Oui, il a raison, tout va bien ? Demanda à son tour Shikamaru, un joueur de l'autre équipe.

- Ça suffit les enfants ! s'exclama le professeur Gaï en poussant le troupeau pour se faufiler vers moi.

- Ça va petit ?

- J'ai… La tête qui tourne, murmurai-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

- Senseï, je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie, intervint Yuki. Sa cheville est anormalement enflée.

Mon senseï, alerté par Yuki, regarda ma cheville. J'en fis de même, et ouvris grands les yeux. Non seulement elle commençait déjà à enfler, elle était rouge et elle me faisait souffrir. Gaï la prit dans ses mains et je gémis.

- Aye !

- Oui tu as raison Yuki.

- Viens, Sasuke, s'enquit mon ami en s'agenouillant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

J'écarquillai les yeux, à l'idée qu'il me prenne de cette façon embarrassante, mais une voix interrompit l'action de Yuki.

- Senseï, c'est de ma faute, j'étais dans le chemin, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a trébuché comme ça.

Tout le monde tourna la tête – moi y compris – vers celle qui venait de parler. Sakura Haruno. Mon cœur se serra. Le senseï ne dit rien, et je vis Yuki serrer les poings.

- Sakura tu veux rire ? C'est ta faute s'il s'est retrouvé encastré dans le mur à la vitesse de l'éclaire ! T'aurais pu le tuer !

- Justement, je veux me faire pardonner en l'emmenant moi-même à l'infirmerie.

- Te faire pardonner ? Tss ! Il faudra plus que ça !

J'avais l'impression que Yuki parlait d'autre chose que de ce qui venait de se passer.

J'attrapai sa manche.

- Euh… Personne ne me demande mon avis ? demandai-je faiblement.

Sakura insista, l'expression indéchiffrable sur son visage, dans ses yeux verts qui m'eurent jadis trompé.

- Senseï, Yuki est un joueur important dans l'équipe. Il doit continuer la partie.

- Sakura a raison, termina Gaï en se levant. Allez-y, et revenez ensuite mademoiselle Haruno.

- Oui senseï, accepta Sakura.

Elle s'approcha et je sursautai quand elle passa un bras autour de ma taille. Elle se releva en me tirant et je me vis dans l'obligation de me lever, m'appuyant accidentellement sur ma cheville, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur.

- C'est complètement ridicule ! Il ne peut visiblement pas marcher tout seul, vous croyez que cette fille arrivera à le traîner jusqu'au centre de santé du lycée ?

Yuki avait le regard enflammé. Gaï avait dit son dernier mot, il était reparti arbitrer la partie. Tout le monde se dispersa de nouveau dans le gymnase, sur le terrain. Je voyais dans les yeux de Yuki de la fureur. Et je me souvins des mots qu'il m'avait dits: « Vois-tu, Sasuke, c'est que… Moi je suis amoureux de toi. »

Je me sentis rougir, quand il serra les poings et tourna les talons en grognant. Il continua la partie et Sakura me ramena à elle en me tirant vers le côté.

- Viens, le chemin sera long.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lâchai-je brusquement.

- Fait quoi ? J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès.

- Je parle de…

Je m'étranglai. C'était comme si toute la rage et la haine que je ressentais pour elle depuis quatre mois s'était mit en une petite boule – ou plutôt une immense boule – amer de chagrin et de colère, et qui se bloqua dans ma gorge. Son bras autour de ma taille et son odeur m'envahissant me donnaient envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Yuki n'avait pas réussit à convaincre le prof que c'était ridicule qu'elle parvienne à me trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

J'avais envie… Envie de la pousser, de lui cracher dessus, de pleurer. Oui de pleurer…

- Je parle de… me repris-je, tremblant et c'était obligé qu'elle le sente puisque son corps était collé au mien. Pourquoi t'as… Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? Je croyais que t'étais mon amie.

- Tu t'es trompé.

- Je le sais !

- Sasuke. T'es trop naïf.

Nous arrivâmes aux vestiaires et au lieu de se diriger, comme à chaque fin de cours, aux casiers, nous sortîmes pour atteindre le couloir.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mes côtes. Je gémis, retenant pourtant mes larmes en serrant ma mâchoire.

- Je le sais malheureusement, murmurai-je. Je suis stupide… les gens me trompent facilement… J'en suis conscient…

- …

- Mais toi … ?

- …

- Tu n'étais pas comme ça…

- Tu viens de le dire, ricana-t-elle amèrement. Les gens te trompent facilement.

- Pourquoi ? soufflai-je, honteux de verser une larme en ce moment.

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme Naruto.

- Et alors ? M'écriai-je en la repoussant, retombant stupidement par terre à cause de ma cheville.

Ma voix résonnait dans les corridors vides.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? T'es conne ou quoi ? C'est pas ton problème ! Et si peut-être qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi ! Mais je m'en fous parce que je l'aime ! C'est sûrement quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ! L'amour, tu sais pas c'est quoi ! Et ne me touche plus avec tes salles pattes d'hypocrite, COMPRIS ?

Sakura resta muette devant ça. J'avais des larmes de rage sur mes joues. J'étais assis par terre, les genoux remontés et la cheville qui élançait douloureusement, picotant également. J'espérais que personne ne m'ait entendu, dans les classes avoisinantes, ce serait trop embarrassant, et surtout trop beau que Naruto sorte d'une de ces classes et vienne me récupérer. Oui ce serait bien trop beau. J'étais stupide, mais lucide, je savais faire la différence entre les films et la réalité.

Sakura éclata alors de rire et je me renfrognai.

- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse, là ? Marmonnai-je.

Ce fut alors que je sentis une présence derrière moi. Des rires étouffés. Je me retournai, du mieux que je pus, avec cette cheville en compote. Je relevai la tête, écarquillant les yeux en voyant ce colosse de presque trente mètres: Ricky.

Il rigolait.

- Bien joué Sakura, lâcha-t-il. Je pensais pas que tu réussirais à le ramener jusqu'ici comme prévu.

- Q-Quoi ?

- En plus, tu lui as déboîté la cheville ? S'étonna-t-il. Wooaaah ! J'admire ton talent Sakura, t'es plus fort que tu n'en as l'air !

- Espèce de gros imbécile, grogna Sakura. Ne me sous estimes pas.

- Ne me touche pas gros porc ! l'avertis-je quand il se pencha vers moi. N-NON !

- Du calme, petit, dit-il en me mettant un coup de pied dans les côtes pour que… je me calme.

Je gémis, le souffle coupé. Puis il me prit par un bras, enroulé autour de mon abdomen. Il me souleva dans les airs et je me débattis, battant des jambes dans le vide.

- Laisse-moi ! Tout de suite ! ARRGH !

Je lui mordis le bras et il ne fit que grogner sans plus. Sakura le guida vers la salle de bain des hommes que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

- On continue à suivre le plan, bébé ? demanda-t-il à Sakura.

Celle-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête, ennuyée.

- Eh bien oui, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai dit d'attendre mon feu vert pour le toucher. Je te donne carte blanche. Fais-le souffrir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que mon ventre était écrasé par son bras. Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'avais le souffle littéralement coupé. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles de Sakura. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle. J'avais peur, je paniquais, et encore plus quand elle déclara:

- Mais essais d'étouffer ses cris. Je surveillerai ici, moi.

- Parfait. Compris bébé. Mais après on sort ensemble, comme tu m'as promit hein ?

- On verra.

- D'accord m'dame !

Elle croisa les bras et commença sa garde, alors que Ricky m'emmena à l'intérieur de la toilette, il me jeta par terre, sans douceur, et je gémis à cause de ma cheville. Il observa que personne n'était là dans les cabines, avant de s'approcher de moi. Je reculai du mieux que je pouvais, le plus loin aussi, mais lorsque mon dos toucha le mur, je m'arrêtai, tremblant de partout.

- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que t-t-tu vas me faire ?

- Sakura m'a donné l'ordre de te descendre. Tu l'as entendu toi-même non ?

- Je vais crier ! S-S-Si tu me touches ! E-E-Et on t'entendra !

- Pas si je t'étouffe avec mon t-shirt.

* * *

**À Suivre…**


	19. AimeMoi

**Obsession Amoureuse – Chapitre 8 –Aime-Moi**

**LEMON!**

* * *

Respirer par le nez… Respirer… Respirer doucement… Respirer lentement… Une, deux, trois… Inspirer… Expirer…

J'ouvris les yeux, sentant les tuiles froides de la toilette de mon lycée sous ma joue. Quelques bouts de ma mémoire semblaient s'être envolés mais je me remémorai en bref de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qui m'était arrivé pour que je sois misérablement étalé ici, dans cet endroit puant, dans les chiottes de mon école !

Se relever maintenant. Aller hop, Sasuke, debout ! C'était bien beau de s'encourager mentalement, mon corps n'était visiblement pas aussi fort que ma pense. Et j'émis un long gémissement tout en tentant de plier mes genoux pour me mettre au moins assis. Mes jambes tremblaient on ne peut plus; ma cheville droite était brisée, et ce gentil petit Ricky (vive le sarcasme) m'avait tordu l'autre jambe pour m'empêcher de le frapper dans ses bijoux de famille, le seul endroit qui m'avait semblé douloureux, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. J'avais beau lui frapper le ventre, les bras ou les pectoraux, tout son corps semblait gonflé de dix tonnes de muscles. Mes pauvres tentatives de défense n'avaient servi à rien…

Au final, je m'étais pris plusieurs coups, dans l'estomac, dans les côtes, le ventre, les bras qu'il avait essayé de me casser en deux. J'étais certain qu'il m'avait cassé quelques os à l'intérieur, tant à l'instant j'avais du mal à m'appuyer sur mes mains. Il n'y avait aucune goutte de sang, et encore heureux, mes marques seraient plus faciles à cacher. Car, pas question que quiconque sache ce qui venait de se passer ! Ni mon frère, et encore MOINS Naruto !

Au moment où je me demandai mentalement quelle heure il était – et donc combien de temps j'étais resté allongé ici, inconscient –, la cloche retentit dans toute l'école. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que ce qui restait de mon cerveau me fit comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, n'importe qui pouvait entrer ici. N'importe qui, ça voulait aussi dire Naruto ! Oh non ! Vite, Sasu, lève-toi !

Poussé ensuite par je ne sais quelle force surhumaine, je me donnai un petit élan et, serrant les dents de douleur, me mis debout, m'appuyant au comptoir dès que je l'atteignis.

Et mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoya l'image d'un gars qui venait de se faire tabasser. Étais-je réellement si faible ? J'avais honte, là. J'avais envie de changer de visage, de cacher mes douleurs et même si personne ne le savait, que pendant la dernière période, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, pur inconnu du reste de l'école, m'étais fait descendre par un crétin, j'avais l'impression que j'étais mis à nu. Pourquoi ça devait m'arriver ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Et puis comment allais-je marcher maintenant avec cette cheville ? À cause de cette Sakura Haruno… le bon coté des choses était que j'allais rater tous les cours de sport à l'avenir. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que du mal…

J'entendis alors le brouhaha des lycées dans les couloirs, tous excités comme des enfants que les cours soient terminés pour aujourd'hui. Je me faisais bousculer en temps normal, pensai-je avec dégoût, maintenant qu'allait-il m'arriver ? C'était comme sortir dehors en plein ouragan. Mon petit corps faible n'allait pas y résister, et maintenant, surtout pas avec tous ces coups que je m'étais pris. Raaaaaaah ! Bon aller Sasuke, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Je m'arrêtais dans mon dilemme mentale, quand quelqu'un ou plutôt une bande de gars entra. Je me retournai, et aperçus quatre jeunes hommes. Ils étaient habillés non pas de l'uniforme du lycée, mais du maillot de l'équipe de basket. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux, avait un ballon dans les mains. Ils me toisèrent, avant que celui avec le ballon, un grand brun, me sourie.

- Hey toi, lança-t-il. Naruto te cherche partout !

Je levai les sourcils, de surprise, me tenant sur un pied, essayant du mieux que je pus de camoufler mon état lamentable.

- Q-Quoi ? balbutiai-je stupidement. Vous me connaissez ?

- Bah ouais, continua l'autre. T'es son mec non ?

- Et puis t'es le frangin d'Itachi, poursuivit celui avec le ballon.

- Oh… Oui, murmurai-je, me faisant violence pour ne pas céder et pleurer tant j'avais mal au ventre.

- Naruto nous a dit de te dire, si on te croisait, qu'il va t'attendre à son casier. Fais vite, il est loin d'être patient celui-là !

Ils me saluèrent et continuèrent de rigoler de je ne sais quelle plaisanterie. Je ne m'attardai pas sur cette rencontre, me disant qu'ils étaient sûrement des amis de mon frère et Naruto, de leur équipe de basket. Je me concentrai plutôt sur une façon de me rendre au casier de mon blond, qui était, si je ne me trompais pas, de l'autre côté du lycée, du côté nord. Mince… Et il fallait que j'aille chercher mes vêtements au vestiaire… Putain ! Il était où Yuki quand j'avais besoin de lui ?

J'essuyai doucement mes larmes. J'avais affreusement mal. Au ventre, aux côtes, à la cheville, à la tête, que Ricky n'avait surtout pas oublié de frapper… et en posant ma main sur mon front, un peu plus vers la gauche, proche de ma tempe, je sentis une bosse. Je regardai dans le miroir, et vis avec horreur une belle tâche rougie, bleuie quelque peu. Ne manquait plus que ça ! Comment allais-je cacher ça, moi ? Sur le front, c'était visible pour tout le monde !

Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi seul de toute ma vie.

* * *

- Deidara, t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

Deidara, le front appuyé sur le casier de son frère, soupira lourdement en tournant les yeux vers celui qui venait de prononcer son nom. Naruto, le sac sur l'épaule, leva un sourcil, visiblement confus de voir son frangin dans cet état.

Deidara se redressa et tourna le dos au casier pour s'y appuyer.

- Ouais, ouais, marmonna-t-il. Tout va bien…

- T-T'es sûr ? C'est parce que t'es… vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. C'est parce que j'ai laissé Yahiko venir habiter chez nous… ?

- Y'a un peu de ça.

- Vraiment désolé.

- Naruto ?

Ayant baissé la tête de honte, Naruto la releva faiblement, osant un œil en direction de son petit frère. Il s'approcha quelque peu alors que Deidara se mit à tricoter avec ses doigts nerveusement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais… Hum… Aller dormir ailleurs ce soir ?

- Hein ?

- Papa est en voyage d'affaire… et j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair avec Yahiko et Sasori.

- Sasori ? S'étonna Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

Deidara tourna la tête vers Naruto, et lui envoya un sourire énigmatique qui laissa le grand blond dans un état de profonde confusion.

- J'ai… fait croire à Yahiko que Sasori était mon petit ami. Pour qu'il arrête de me tourner autour.

- Q-Quoi ? T'as fait quoi ?

- C'est bon, je sais que c'est mal…

- Non pas du tout.

- Hein ?

Ce fut au tour de Deidara de regarder son frère comme s'il avait un troisième œil. Naruto ne fit que sourire bêtement.

- Yahiko t'a trompé après que tu aies couché avec lui, Deidara. Tu te rappelles ? T'avais à peine 13 ans. Il t'a prit ta virginité, ou plutôt, tu la lui as donné parce qu'il n'y avait rien que tu ne lui aurais pas donné. Il a profité de toi, de ta naïveté. T'étais encore un enfant… Ce qu'il a fait… Ce qu'il t'a fait… Ça c'est mal. Et qu'il ose venir ici après à peine deux ans, après que tu aies enfin tout oublié, c'est encore plus mal. Qu'il essaye de te draguer comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, ça aussi c'est mal !

Deidara baissa la tête, les joues un peu rougies. Son cœur semblait encore saigné suite aux paroles de son frère, qui réveillaient ses plaies du passé. Des plaies qui cicatrisaient à peine, qui commençaient tranquillement à guérir. Naruto reconnut cette expression sur le visage de son petit frère. Les joues rougies, les yeux rivés au sol, les doigts entremêlés. Il haïssait cet homme pour avoir tout volé à son frère… Oh oui il le haïssait.

Deidara réfléchissait. C'était vrai tout ce que disait Naruto. Yahiko avait beaucoup de front pour oser venir le trouver dans un pays où il n'appartient pas. Il avait du culot de faire comme s'il ne lui avait jamais donné sa virginité un soir où il n'avait à peine que 13 ans. Deidara soupira…

- Oui, c'est vrai Naruto. Mais… J'ai embrassé Sasori.

- Hein ?

Naruto sursauta.

- Pour que Yahiko me lâche les baskets ! Je l'ai embrassé spontanément, sans réfléchir… Et je pense que ça a blessé Sasori. Si tu avais vu son visage après ça. Il me regardait comme si j'étais qu'une salope qui joue avec les sentiments des gens. Son regard disait tout. J'ai aussi l'impression de jouer avec ses sentiments, peu importe quel genre de sentiment il a pour moi.

- Je comprends… Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il te regarde d'une façon… Tu vois le genre ! Héhé !

- Très amusant Naruto ! Rougit Deidara en mettant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Hahaha ! Je rigole, Dei ! Continua de se marrer Naruto.

- Hey, au fait, tu pourras aller dormir ailleurs ce soir ?

- Ouais, je peux faire ça, dit le grand blond toujours souriant.

- Tu iras où ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai un petit ami maintenant !

- Ah oui… Tu vas aller chez Sasuke ?

- Il dira sûrement oui.

- Okay… Merci.

- De rien. Fais gaffe avec Yahiko. S'il essaye de te… Tu sais, marmonna Naruto.

- Sasori sera là de toute façon.

- Okay, ça me rassure.

- Je suis pas une pauvre fillette sans défense non plus, tu sais !

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu restes mon petit frère hein !

- Je sais, baka.

Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Deidara ne fit que grogner comme un petit chaton inapprivoisé, ce qui fit rire l'aîné.

- Hey regarde c'est Sasuke !

Naruto tourna alors la tête en espérant voir son ange. Et lorsqu'il le vit, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Enfin ! Je pouvais voire Naruto d'où j'étais. Il était à son casier en train de rigoler avec Deidara. Plus que quelques pas, Sasuke, aller courage…

J'avais mes vêtements de sport dans une main, j'étais allé les chercher en souffrant de ma cheville. Ce ne fut pas une mission facile ! D'autant plus que je n'avais pas croisé Yuki une seule fois comme si, après le cours de sport, il avait fuit comme une fusée. Mais bon, je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui, facilement en plus ! J'avais traversé l'école avec une cheville en morceaux, le ventre douloureux et sans que personne ne remarque ma démarche douteuse. Ni mes maux, mais bon, ils étaient invisibles. Personne ne savait que j'avais mal, et encore heureux, ça aurait peut-être donné envie à d'autres trouble-fêtes de m'achever.

Je vis alors Deidara me pointer du doigt. J'étais assez proche pour entendre ce qu'il dit. " Hey regarde c'est Sasuke ! " Suite à ces mots, Naruto tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi. J'esquissai un sourire malgré que la douleur se fût tellement intense dans mon ventre, où j'avais mes coups, que j'avais envie de pleurer.

Naruto se dirigea vers moi quand je m'arrêtai, la douleur étant trop grande et insupportable. Mais au même moment, quelqu'un me bouscula. Je me retrouvai à terre, sur les fesses.

- Oh pardon ! Vraiment désolé ! entendis-je et quand je tournai la tête je vis deux garçons continuer à se bagarrer en rigolant.

- Hey oh ! Fais gaffe toi ! cria Naruto et quand il voulut courir à leur suite j'attrapai la manche de son pull.

- C'est bon, Naruto, ils ne m'ont pas vu, dis-je. Ils se sont excusés alors c'est bon…

- Et alors ? Ils t'ont fait tomber, se plaignit-il en venant s'accroupir près de moi. Ils auraient pu au moins venir voir si tu ne t'étais pas blessé.

- Et te voler l'opportunité de m'aider ? demandai-je en souriant malicieusement.

Il sembla réfléchir un petit moment, puis il sourit largement en se penchant.

- T'as raison, c'est mon boulot ça, murmura-t-il avant de sceller ses lèvres aux miennes.

Le baiser qu'il m'offrit sembla, pour une longue minute, effacer toutes mes douleurs. Mais dès qu'il recula, je sentis de nouveau chaque coup que j'eus reçu comme si je les recevais une deuxième fois. Et lorsque Naruto me prit la main pour me relever, je gémis en m'appuyant accidentellement sur ma cheville.

- Hey, je t'ai fait mal ? S'étonna Naruto en arrêtant tout mouvement.

- N-Non… C'est juste que… En cours de sport je… Euh… Me suis foulé la cheville.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en hochant furtivement de la tête, embarrassé.

- Eh ben, t'es si nulle que ça ?

- Baka ! rougis-je.

- Je rigole !

- En fait c'est…

- C'est ?

- …

- Bébé ? T'allais dire quoi ?

- Euh… rien. J'ai trébuché.

Si je lui disais que c'était Haruno… Il irait de suite déclarer une bagarre. Je ne voulais pas… Et puis, Ricky avait été clair. " _Tu le dis à ton mec, Uzumaki, et je lui fais connaître le même sort. _" Il m'avait dit ces mots, juste avant de me laisser dans la salle de bain, en lambeaux. Et Ricky était assez grand et gros pour faire la même chose à Naruto. À la simple idée qu'il lui fasse du mal, j'en étais malade. Alors je préférais garder le silence. À part avoir le corps rempli de bleus demain matin, ce n'était pas plus grave que ça. Et puis, j'osais espérer que Ricky n'allait pas recommencer. Enfin…

- Sasuke ? Ça va ?

- Hein ?

Je relevai les yeux, réalisant que Naruto était toujours accroupit et penché vers moi.

- Tu sembles… Ailleurs, dit-il, confus.

- Non… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas. Une impression.

- Oh…

- Au fait Sasuke, commença-t-il juste après. Mon frère m'a jeté de chez moi. J'ai donc aucun endroit où dormir ce soir…

Il me fit une moue adorable et je lui souris.

- Tu as souvent dormi chez moi alors pourquoi demander ?

- Ouais. Avec ton frère, c'est vrai.

- …

- Mais et si j'avais envie de dormir avec toi, moi ?

Je me sentis rougir violemment. Et pas qu'un peu ! Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'étais si embarrassé que j'essayai de me relever, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, bak-aaaaah !

Lorsque je retombai, il me rattrapa en me prenant ainsi dans ses bras, me soulevant comme une jeune mariée. Quoi de mieux pour me faire rougir encore plus ? Ça semblait si facile pour Naruto, qui tenait mes jambes d'un seul bras, et mon corps de l'autre. Comme si j'étais une poupée en plastique. Moi qui n'arrivais à peine à soulever mon sac d'école quand j'avais tous mes cahiers dedans.

- Je suis pas un peu… Lourd ?

- Lourd ? Demanda-t-il surpris, quand il commença à marcher vers la sortie. Pff ! Pas du tout. Tu pèse une plume.

- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi. Je sais que j'suis petit.

- Je ne me moque pas, dit-il. Et puis, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, après tout.

- Ouais…

- On doit passer chez moi avant. J'ai quand même besoin de ma brosse à dent hein, rigola-t-il. Et de vêtements de rechange.

- Pas de problème, dis-je.

Nous sortîmes dehors, où il pleuvait doucement. Ce midi, le soleil était plus brillant que jamais, et là, des nuages venaient cacher mon si beau ciel bleu. La pluie était froide sur ma peau et je frissonnai, malgré la chaleur du corps de Naruto contre le mien. Et il le sentit, puisqu'il resserra son étreinte.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je savais pas qu'il pleuvait.

- C'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas fait en chocolat.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai bien envie de te croquer, rigola-t-il.

- Baka, soufflai-je obstinément en rougissant, frissonnant également quand il déposa un petit baiser papillon sur ma gorge.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, m'accordant une petite minute de repos. J'étais si bien ici, dans ses bras, contre sa chaleur… C'est drôle. Aujourd'hui, j'avais vécu l'enfer et le paradis. En une seule journée !

- Voilà, on y est, dit-il en s'approchant de sa voiture qui était garée sur la rue en face de notre école.

- J'aurais pu marcher, marmonnai-je gêné. Je dois être lourd…

- Hey, je t'ai dit que t'es léger comme de la ficelle. Et quel genre de petit ami je serais si je t'avais laissé marcher avec la cheville dans cet état ?

Il me posa par terre soigneusement le temps d'ouvrir la portière, et me tins par la taille pour éviter que je mette du poids sur ma cheville. Je gardai ma main sur la sienne qui était su mon ventre, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Il me faisait mal sans même le savoir, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. C'était pas de sa faute. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour ça…

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le siège, et boucla ma ceinture à ma place.

- Tu en fais trop, balbutiai-je.

- Ce ne sera jamais trop pour toi, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Hmm… grognai-je faiblement.

Il ferma la portière et contourna sa voiture pour monter de l'autre côté. Il me sourit avant de s'installer, de mettre sa ceinture et de démarrer.

- Prêt, bébé ?

* * *

**Plus tard dans la soirée… **

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici ? demanda Sasori en regardant son reflet dans l'eau qui était dans son verre.

- Il fallait qu'on parle, voilà tout, marmonna Deidara, debout derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

Sasori, assis sur une chaise à table, sirotant un verre d'eau, regarda Deidara tout en avalant le liquide froid. Le blondinet semblait nerveux, il tambourinait sur le comptoir, réfléchissant. Il avait remonté ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur ses tempes. Coiffé comme ça, Deidara laissait à Sasori le loisir d'admirer son si beau visage, aux traits fins. Le rouquin, depuis que Deidara l'avait embrassé sans prévenir, ressentait quelque chose de fort, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'était, ni pourquoi il avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau…

Sasori ferma les yeux en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de ce liquide si rafraichissant. Il avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir les idées. Il était nerveux et confus dans ses pensées depuis que, en sortant des cours tout à l'heure, Deidara l'avait accosté dans le couloir en lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il passe chez lui le soir, pour parler, que c'était important. Et en arrivant chez lui, qu'est-ce que Sasori trouvait? Un Deidara habillé chique, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un de spécial…

- Deidara, dit-il alors.

Le porteur du nom releva la tête, les joues rouges.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien, tu voulais qu'on parle non ?

- …

- À propos de… du baiser, je me trompe ?

Deidara détourna le regard. Sasori soupira, puis se leva. Il posa le verre d'eau vide sur le comptoir et s'y appuya au passage.

- Écoute, déclara-t-il et Deidara ne le regardait toujours pas. Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu voulais que ce mec te laisse tranquille, je t'y ai aidé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ?

- J'ai… juste l'impression, commença Deidara en baissant la tête. De t'avoir blessé…

- Blessé ? S'étonna Sasori. Et comment ?

- Je sais pas… Ton regard… Tu m'as regardé d'une façon… Qui disait tout.

- Oh. Eh bien. J'ai juste été surpris voilà tout.

- Surpris ?

- Ouais. Tu n'en as pas l'air mais, putain que t'embrasse bien !

Là, le blondinet ouvrit grands les yeux. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, quand il avait demandé à Sasori de venir chez lui pour discuter.

Sasori ricana au visage de Deidara qui exprimait surprise, gêne, embarras et étonnement.

- Euh… Je…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'était un jeu non ? On faisait semblant pour faire fuir ce gars.

- T'es sûr ? Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

- Nah, soupira Sasori en se retournant pour se diriger vers le canapé qui était au salon.

Deidara contourna le comptoir et se dépêcha de rejoindre son invité qui se donnait le droit de s'étaler sur les coussins du sofa. Deidara s'y installa aussi, s'asseyant d'une façon largement plus poli. Sasori semblait n'avoir aucune gêne, installé comme s'il allait faire une petite sieste.

- T'es à l'aise ? Ricana Deidara.

- Pas mal, répondit Sasori sur le ton de la plaisanterie et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

- Au fait… Yahiko est censé passer ce soir. Pour qu'on mette les choses au clair.

- Quoi ? Tu vas lui dire qu'on faisait semblant ?

- Oui. Je déteste mentir…

- Mais on fait rien de mal !

- Dis donc, tu insistes beaucoup pour un simple "jeu" !

Sasori s'arrêta brusquement, sentant son visage devenir légèrement rosée. C'était vrai après tout. Pourquoi avait-il si envie de continuer à jouer le rôle de son petit ami ? Il était vrai que Deidara était attirant, avec son corps svelte et finement musclé, ses grands yeux bleus suppliants et brillants d'un million de sentiments. Ses longs cheveux d'anges, couleur or, et son sourire ravageur et à en jeter plus d'un par terre.

En le regardant, Sasori dû admettre qu'il était, malgré lui, tombé sous le charme de cet étrange petit animal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait… Exactement ?

Surpris de cette question soudaine, Deidara leva la tête et tourna les yeux vers Sasori, qui, silencieusement, attendait sa réponse.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Ce gars… Il doit t'avoir fait souffrir… Pour que tu affiches cette tête d'enterrement à l'idée qu'il vienne ce soir.

- Oh… Oui.

Deidara baissa la tête, le cœur serré.

- En fait… Il m'a trompé.

- Raconte.

Deidara fut surpris. Non seulement Sasori le lui avait demandé doucement, avait presque chuchoté le mot "Raconte". Il semblait vraiment intéressé par Deidara, et ce dernier s'en sentit valorisé, étrangement. Il avait envie de tout déballer à Sasori. Sans savoir pourquoi. Il se sentait en confiance avec lui, et en plus, il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Mais déjà, il avait une amitié étroite avec ce rouquin. Ce rouquin tendre et gentleman…

- Eh bien, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Yahiko a été mon premier… pour tout.

Sasori s'installa un peu mieux, prêt à écouter Deidara. Ce dernier, murmurant, continua son récit.

- Il a été mon premier petit ami, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme dans les livres, où "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants"… J'étais naïf et j'ai bêtement cru que ce gars m'aimait sincèrement.

- Il se jouait de toi, si je comprends bien ?

Deidara lança un regard peiné au rouquin, comme si c'était évident.

- J'avais 13 ans, Sasori. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'un mec de 17 ans voulait de moi, sinon se moquer ?

- Coucher.

- Oui…

- Quand tu dis qu'il a été ton premier pour tout… Pour ça aussi ?

- …Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. J'étais stupide, amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie. J'avais peur qu'il me jette si je refusais quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Deidara, soupira Sasori. T'as couché avec lui et il t'a jeté après ?

Deidara sentit son cœur devenir plus lourd qu'une boule de bowling. Ses yeux devinrent mouillés et il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Embarrassé, devant Sasori, il se tourna sur le canapé de sorte à tourner le dos au rouquin et essuya rapidement ses yeux.

- D-Désolé !

- Tu pleures, Dei ?

- N-Non… En fait, o-oui, j-je sais pas ce q-qui me prend, désolé…

- Y a pas de mal à pleurer tu sais, ça fait du bien au contraire.

Deidara mit ses mains sur son visage, se cachant, ayant l'impression que le monde entier riait de lui, de sa bêtise, de sa stupidité à s'être donné à cet homme, alors que ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter. Il était si jeune, si naïf. Il pensait qu'en couchant avec Yahiko, ce dernier l'aimerait encore plus, qu'il prendrait soin de lui, qu'ils seraient amoureux et ensembles pour toujours. Quel idiot il avait été… !

Envahi par toute cette douleur qu'il croyait pourtant disparue, Deidara se laissa aller à plusieurs sanglots. Il pleura, d'abord doucement, puis plus bruyamment. Sasori, derrière lui, s'affola. Il se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant le blondinet. Il prit ses poignets délicatement, essayant de retirer les mains du blond qui cachaient toujours son visage.

- Hey, Deidara, regarde-moi, murmura-t-il.

- Non, j'ai t-trop honte…

- T'as pas de raison d'avoir honte, continua de murmurer le rouquin.

- Si !

- J'aurais honte si j'étais Yahiko, pas si j'étais toi.

Un nouveau sanglot déchira le silence de la pièce et le corps de Deidara fut secoué d'un spasme violent. Sasori monta sur le canapé, s'assit derrière le blond et l'enveloppa de ses bras, collant son torse au dos du blond. Celui-ci, surpris, retira ses mains de son visage, arrêtant tout sanglot, et se tourna pour voir que Sasori l'avait prit dans ses bras. Une chaleur exquise s'échappait du corps du roux, qui réchauffait Deidara et son corps pris de soubresauts.

- Y-Yahiko va arriver… d'une minute à l'autre…

- Il n'est pas encore là, protesta Sasori qui semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher du blondinet. Profitons-en…

- M-Mais…

- Shhh… Deidara… On est bien là non ?

Deidara se retourna, faisant faiblir l'emprise des bras de Sasori. Celui-ci ne fit qu'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber dans deux perles bleus, brillantes, larmoyantes. Il mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage de porcelaine et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, vint poser, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer Deidara, ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui étaient toujours aussi roses et aussi appétissantes.

Deidara ferma lentement les yeux, emporté par cette sensation enchanteresse. C'était différent de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. À l'école, c'était spontané, direct, presque brutal, et là, c'était doux, tendre, délicat… Passionné…

Deidara émit un gémissement, de pur bonheur et bien-être quand Sasori parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, et quand aussi, elle toucha la sienne. Leurs bouches semblaient être faites l'une pour l'autre, elles se complétaient parfaitement, c'était presque paradisiaque comme goût. Leurs salives se mélangèrent, un mince filet dégoulinant sur leur menton. Deidara, timidement, vint entourer ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasori.

- Et si… si Yahiko arrive… ? haleta-t-il.

- Arrêtes de parler de lui… Souffla Sasori en se penchant pour glisser un bras sous le dos du blond, et l'autre sous ses jambes.

Sasori souleva son ange blond dans ses bras et, poussé par un désir ardent et puissant, se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta nerveusement. Il était comme possédé par une fièvre incurable, puissante et enflammée, quand il posa Deidara sur son lit, après que ce dernier lui ait indiqué le chemin.

- On s'en fout de Yahiko, il est pas là… répéta Sasori.

- Sasori… Je…

Sasori l'interrompit en l'embrassant de nouveau. Deidara se laissa faire cette fois. Il ne fit que gémir doucement aux sensations agréables qui envahissaient tout son corps. Sasori embrassait divinement bien. Ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur les siennes… c'était tellement bon. Sasori descendit alors, vers la peau sensible du cou de Deidara. Il y déposa plusieurs baisers, léchant également, écoutant d'une oreille les bruits délicieux que produisait Deidara, complètement abandonné sous lui. D'un côté, Sasori se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression de faire exactement comme ce Yahiko. Il avait l'impression de profiter de lui, de sa faiblesse car visiblement, en cet instant, Deidara était vulnérable. Son cœur en miette battait si fort dans sa poitrine, Sasori pouvait le sentir quand il descendit vers son torse, qu'il continua de parsemer de baisers après avoir débarrassé le blond de son t-shirt.

Mais d'un autre côté, le rouquin avait désespérément envie de lui. De son corps, de sa bouche, de ses yeux tendres et suppliants rivés dans les siens. Un seul regard de Deidara sur lui suffisait à Sasori d'entendre son cœur s'affoler. Comme si… comme si Sasori était déjà tombé amoureux de lui ?

Sasori s'arrêta, releva la tête vers le visage de Deidara. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, Deidara était magnifique. Son torse pâle, parfait, et ses tétons dressés de plaisir. Sasori n'avait qu'une envie, nicher son visage contre cette peau douce et agréable au toucher. Il…

Était amoureux !

- Sasori… Ne t'arrête pas…

- Deidara, j-je… je ne voudrais pas… hum…

- Quoi ?

Deidara ouvrit les yeux. Sasori était redressé, les mains sur le torse du blond.

- Tu ne voudrais pas q-quoi ?

- Te… faire du mal…

Le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond énorme. Et au plus profond de ses souvenirs, Deidara ne se rappelait pas que Yahiko ait un jour dit ça. "Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal." Ces simples mots, si sincères et si tendres. Même en étant son propre amoureux, Yahiko n'avait jamais prononcé de telles paroles. Pourtant, les mots étaient gratuits, non ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Deidara se redressa et vint entourer la nuque de Sasori, attrapant sa bouche en un geste presque désespéré. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, les joues de nouveau baignées de larmes. Sasori comprit automatiquement le message, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Deidara pour le rallonger sur le lit, s'allongeant au dessus de lui.

- T-Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

- Je…

- Deidara… Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Oui !

Deidara était fixé. Il en avait envie. Mais comment s'étaient-ils trouvés là ? Comment avaient-ils pu se rendre jusqu'ici ? Sasori était venu parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ils devaient parler. Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair. Puis Deidara se mettait à pleurer, Sasori le consolait, et ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit ? Deidara réfléchissait à cela, alors que Sasori le défaisait des vêtements qu'il lui restait, restant alors qu'en boxer. Il rougit, se disant qu'au fond, ça n'avait rien de pervers ou malsain. Sasori était gentil, il voulait lui faire du bien. Deidara en avait aussi envie, il était consentant, lucide, réveillé et bien conscient de la suite des évènements. Et puis, pensa le blond. Il n'était plus vierge. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il poussa un profond soupire quand Sasori posa une main sur son membre dur, à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. En même temps, le rouquin embrassa la peau sous son oreille, murmurant des mots doux. Deidara blottit son visage contre le torse de Sasori. Il posa ensuite sa main sur les pectoraux dessinés mais pas trop musclés du roux, et demanda à Sasori de retirer son chandail ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier. Ensuite, Deidara vint glisser deux doigts sur l'un des tétons durs, arrachant un gémissement à Sasori. Il joua avec, pendant que Sasori glissait une main à l'intérieur de son boxer, venant récupérer le sexe engourdi et gonflé du blond. Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement qui résonnait dans la chambre.

Sasori, avide des sons exquis qui sortaient de la gorge du blond. Et pour les entendre plus fort, il fit descendre le boxer sur les cuisses du blond, puis ce dernier s'en débarrassa en se tortillant de ses jambes pour finalement le jeter au bout de ses orteils. Maintenant complètement nu devant Sasori, il sentit son visage devenir plus rouge que jamais. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste embarrassé, et excité aussi. Ce fut pourquoi il s'approcha pour embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de son roux, pendant que celui-ci commençait un doux mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe.

- Hannnn, Sasori… Oui… Ahhh !

- C'est bon hein ? sourit ce dernier.

Et son sourire n'était pas pervers, mais tendre. Deidara n'en était que plus choyé. Il ressentait tellement de bonheur en ce moment. Il se rappelait qu'avec Yahiko, il n'y avait pas eut de préliminaire, ni de ces tendres caresses qui l'excitaient petit à petit, le préparant aussi à la pénétration. Avec Sasori, c'était bon, magnifique et unique.

Le corps du blondinet se tendit, comme un arc, quand Sasori se pencha pour souffler dessus, remplaçant sa main par sa bouche par la suite. Deidara était perdu dans un plaisir fou, sentant la bouche chaude et moite de Sasori envelopper son sexe. Et les vas-et-viens qui s'en suivirent étaient si bons qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier plus fort.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahh oui ! C-Continue !

Sasori continua sa fellation, léchant chaque bout de peau qu'il pu trouver sur son chemin, harcelant son gland du bout de sa langue à chaque aller et venu. Et Deidara, rendu au top du plaisir charnel, s'abandonna en se libérant dans la bouche de Sasori. Souriant, celui-ci avala le tout en se redressant.

Deidara reprenait son souffle doucement, et Sasori en profita pour retirer tous ses vêtements. Nu, il s'allongea sur Deidara et embrassa sa bouche, son nez, son front, toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pu trouver. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Deidara fit basculer son amant pour monter au dessus. Et sans prévenir, il s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe de Sasori, également dressé, douloureusement dressé, attendant qu'on s'occupe aussi de lui.

- Oooohhhh, fit Sasori en fermant les yeux, balançant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- C'est b-bon ? Demanda Deidara en imposant son propre rythme à son partenaire.

- Sublime… soupira l'autre.

Deidara jeta à son tour sa tête vers l'arrière, défaisant ses cheveux qui vinrent s'étaler dans son dos, collant à sa peau à cause de la sueur qui le couvrait comme un survêtement naturelle.

Sasori posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond, et se mit à bouger le bassin pour suivre le rythme, et aussi pour le pénétrer plus profondément, aidant Deidara dans ses mouvements. Ce dernier, était complètement plongé dans son plaisir. Il se déhanchait sur Sasori, gémissant bruyamment. C'était comme si, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait enfin lui-même, oubliant sa douleur et sa peine, le sentiment amer de trahison qui avait fait couler en lui un poison destructeur, suite à la tromperie de Yahiko. Enfin, il se sentait libéré, enfin, il pouvait respirer. Sasori était la clé d'un bonheur tant recherché, un bonheur perdu. Inconsciemment, Deidara était en train de tomber pour Sasori, de tomber amoureux, en écoutant sa voix grave résonner dans la chambre, se mêlant aux gémissements et aux soupirs de Sasori, qui étaient semblables aux siens.

Tout était parfait, tout était sombre et romantique. Deidara haletait, en sueur, quand Sasori les fit de nouveau basculer. En mettant Deidara sur le dos, il se retira de son intimité étroite, pour mieux le pénétrer, le faisant crier. Il attrapa ses cuisses, et lui écarta les jambes pour mieux pouvoir se faire une place en lui. Sasori n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant, d'aussi bon, qu'à l'instant. Deidara était si doux, si chaud, il avait l'impression de goûter au paradis, et en fermant les yeux, il s'y imaginait facilement.

En se penchant, il vint embrasser Deidara, étouffant les gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus répétitifs, aigues et nombreux. Leur fin se dessinait lentement, alors que leurs corps, fondus l'un dans l'autre, tremblaient de plus en plus. Chacun pu goûter à l'orgasme le plus délicieux et le plus sensationnel, quand Sasori lui asséna un dernier coup de rein, qui acheva de les amener au septième ciel.

Deidara poussa un dernier cri de pur plaisir, avant que Sasori ne s'écroule sur lui, à bouts de forces.

C'est ainsi que, bercés par la respiration effrénée et les battements de cœur de l'autre, ils tombèrent tout doucement dans un sommeil des plus doux…


	20. Tant qu'à Tout briser

**Chapitre 9 – Tant Qu'à Tout Briser, Autant Ne Rien Laisser De Côté…**

* * *

C'était l'heure de dormir. Nous avions étudié toute la soirée, et j'espérais qu'avec mon coup de main, Naruto allait s'en sortir pour son test de mathématique. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il soit dispensé du championnat de fin d'année de son équipe, ce serait une catastrophe pour lui. Et si ça l'était pour lui, ça l'était pour moi !

Dans mon cas, j'arrivais à dissimuler mes douleurs. Assis sur mon lit, sans bouger, juste à expliquer des numéros à Naruto, c'était assez facile. Il m'avait même posé la cheville sur un coussin et il m'avait mit de la glace dessus. Ses petites attentions étaient pour moi si inhabituelles, j'avais, à chaque minute, l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Mon frère, quant à lui, avait passé tout ce temps à regarder la télé dans ma chambre aussi, disant qu'il se sentait seul dans la sienne. Et alors que je rangeais mes cahiers dans mon sac que Naruto venait de me donner, je pris la télécommande, sur ma table de chevet que je pouvais atteindre, et éteignit la télé. Mon frère poussa un feulement presqu'animal, du genre « Héééééé ! », en se retournant vers moi et j'esquissai un sourire satisfait.

- Sasuke pourquoi ? Se plaignit-il. C'était tout juste intéressant, là !

- Depuis quand tu aimes ce genre de téléroman pourri, Itachi ?

À mes côtés, Naruto rigola dans sa barbe.

- Hé toi, on t'a pas demandé de rire ! se vexa Itachi.

- Désolé, frérot, dis-je. Mais demain on a cours et je suis fatigué.

- Rah, t'es toujours fatigué ! Il est encore tôt, bougonna-t-il.

Je regardai Naruto, et lui fit comprendre dans mon regard, et dans le silence soudain qui régnait dans ma chambre, que c'était le moment. Il acquiesça sérieusement, puis vint prendre ma main, y mêlant nos doigts.

- Itachi, déclara Naruto. On a quelque chose à te dire.

- Nani ? Fit ce dernier, agacé, en se retournant vers nous.

Lorsqu'il aperçut nos mains enlacées, il ouvrit plus grands les yeux.

- Euh… Pourquoi vous…

Puis il réalisa.

- Attends Sasuke, récapitula-t-il, confus. Ton petit ami, c'est… Lui ?

- Eh bien, marmonnai-je, les pommettes rougissantes. Oui… Itachi euh… N-Nous sommes… Ensembles…

- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il, l'air embêté.

- Quelques jours, répondit à ma place Naruto.

Mon frère continua de nous fixer intensément, et je ne pus vraiment déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. J'aimerais tellement qu'il affiche un immense sourire, qu'il me dise qu'il était content pour moi, n'importe quoi, mais une réaction non ? Ce serait déjà mieux. Mais rien. Il nous fixait. Naruto sentait sûrement ma main trembler sous la sienne, et sans doute mon corps entier avec ça.

Je baissai la tête, prêt à soupirer de tristesse et de déception, quand Itachi déclara:

- Bah, dis donc Sasu ! T'as de très mauvais goûts hein !

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Très drôle imbécile ! Feignit Naruto, faussement amusé.

- Quoi ? soufflai-je, incrédule. C'est tout ?

Itachi poussa un rire, et se leva d'où il était assis par terre. Il s'approcha et, se penchant, me serra dans ses bras.

- Sans blague, j'suis content pour vous, dit-il ensuite et en se redressant, il serra la main de son ami de toujours.

Je souris.

- Tâche de prendre bien soin de lui, okay ? Demanda mon frère à Naruto.

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait !

Mon frère ne fit que sourire, et nous souhaitant ensuite bonne nuit, se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre qu'il ouvrit. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et me lança un clin d'œil.

- Ne faites pas trop de cochonneries d'accord ? J'aimerais dormir aussi finalement !

- Rah dégage idiot ! Grogna Naruto, les joues toutes rouges.

Et moi je ne fis qu'arborer une mine boudeuse, plus que jamais gêné et bouche-bée. Mon frère pensait-il vraiment que j'allais faire ÇA de si tôt ? Nah mais je vous jure…

Une fois mon frère disparu, laissant son rire devenir flou et vague plus il s'éloignait dans le couloir, je tournai mes yeux embarrassés vers Naruto qui porta son bras autour de moi.

- Hum… Il blaguait, j-j'imagine…

- Oui, sûrement. C-Comme toujours en fait, balbutia Naruto en regardant la télé éteinte.

Je pris mon sac qui reposait toujours sur mes genoux et le posai par terre. Ensuite, je me mis à gigoter. J'en avais plus que marre d'être dans la même position depuis que nous étions rentrés des cours, mais avec la cheville dans cet état, je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin.

Naruto posa sa main sur mon ventre.

- Un problème ?

- Aye ! lâchai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Bébé ? S'étonna Naruto. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- E-Euh… Non, dis-je en essayant d'oublier le bleu énorme que j'avais sans doute à l'endroit où Naruto avait sa main.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai euh… J'ai essayé de bouger et ma cheville vient de me rappeler que je n'aurais pas dû ! Haha ! Je suis bête hein ?

Je me mis à rire tout seul, timidement, et Naruto, attendri, roula des yeux avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je couinai au contact, tentant de toutes mes forces de ne pas gémir de nouveau. Mais c'était vraiment une mission impossible.

J'eus alors une idée.

- Na-Naruto ?

- Hmm… ? grogna-t-il alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- Je… Dois aller au petit coin.

Il se redressa et me regarda.

- Oh, souffla-t-il.

- S'il te plaît ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- Je dois te porter c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai toujours avec ce petit sourire, et Naruto ne fit que m'imiter.

- Comment pourrais-je te résister ? Quand tu me fais cette tête là, tu es juste trop adorable.

Je me sentis rougir (l'habitude, quoi) et Naruto me prit dans ses bras tendrement. Il me souleva et me posa au sol ensuite, me tenant par la taille pour m'aider à marcher vers la salle de bain. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je pus me tenir avec l'aide du mur quand il me lâcha.

- Euh vas-y, fais tes petits besoins, marmotta-t-il en se massant la nuque, rougissant. J-Je serai juste derrière la porte s'il y a un problème.

- Merci.

Je fermai ensuite la porte et la verrouillai à double tour. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Je sautillai jusqu'au comptoir, où je me plantai devant le miroir. J'avais l'air un peu moins abimé qu'un peu plus tôt à la salle de bain, juste après que Ricky se soit fait plaisir. J'avais repris un peu de couleur même si j'étais de nature très pâle. Je me demandais toujours comment Naruto avait pu ne rien remarquer. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il se ferait du souci pour rien, il ne penserait qu'à moi, et il échouerait son test de mathématique. Je ne voulais pas ça !

Après avoir chassé toutes ces pensées désobligeantes, je ravalai ma salive péniblement en baissant la tête vers mon ventre. En rentrant des cours, j'avais enfilé un pyjama tout seul. Si quelqu'un m'avait aidé (Naruto ou Itachi), mes marques auraient été vues. Et, en relevant doucement mon pull, je vis par le biais du miroir – relevant la tête pour regarder mon reflet – qu'elles étaient plus foncées que tout à l'heure. Pâles, elles étaient désormais d'un bleu sombre, presque violet. Et en posant un doigt sur l'une d'elle, je poussai un petit « Ouille ! ».

- Sasuke ? Lança Naruto de ma chambre en cognant d'une jointure sur la porte fermée. Ça va ?

- O-Oui ! C'est juste ma cheville !

Il ne répondit rien et je pus continuer de regarder mes blessures. J'avais des hématomes comme celles-ci même sur les bras, que je cachais bien sous mes manches, et le rouge sur mon front n'avait toujours pas été remarquée, ni par mon frère, ni par Naruto. Encore chanceux d'avoir les cheveux aussi longs !

Je rebaissai mon pull et levai mes manches. J'avais quelques bleus sur les bras, et en affichant un air triste, je me demandai – une centième fois sans doute – pourquoi ça devait tomber sur moi, ce genre de chose. N'avais-je pas déjà souffert ? Et si Naruto se rendait compte que je lui avais mentit ? Est-ce qu'il m'en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait plus confiance en moi ?

Je soupirai, et rebaissai mes manches. Alors que je me retournai pour me diriger vers la porte, une pensée me frappa comme l'éclaire.

Et si Ricky recommençait mais… que cette fois, il lui passait par la tête de me… Violer ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que ma pense réfléchit plus vite que moi-même. Mais non: Ricky n'irait pas jusque là. J'étais un garçon, comme lui, il ne ferait quand même pas ça non ? Malgré que l'hypothèse me paraisse aussi plausible que le feu était froid, j'avais peur. Très peur. Je voulais me préserver, pour Naruto. Je voulais qu'il soit mon premier, qu'il ait cette chance là. Je voulais que ma virginité, ce soit lui qui me la prenne.

Malgré moi, la panique me prit. O.K., Sasuke, pensai-je. Dans ce cas, c'est ce soir, où…

- Je suis en train de devenir fou, c'est pas possible ! murmurai-je en fixant mes yeux apeurés dans mon reflet sur le miroir.

Un petit coup de jointure me fit durement sursauter.

- Sasuke ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Je… Non, j'arrive !

Je sautillai vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Naruto me regarda, écarquillant les yeux, confus.

- Euh… lâcha-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Pourquoi cette question ?

- T'es… pâle.

- Je l'ai toujours été.

- Si tu le dis.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, pas convaincu cela dit, et me porta jusqu'à mon lit où il me posa tout doucement. Je m'allongeai, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller et fixant mon plafond. Les pensées que j'avais alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain me revinrent, et mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que je devais le faire ? Avant que Naruto n'apprenne que je lui avais mentit ? Ou avant que Ricky aille plus loin que simplement me frapper sur le corps ? Je ne savais pas… Et mon cœur continuait de m'étourdir.

Naruto se plaça à mes côtés.

- Bébé, à quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il.

Je croisai son regard bleuté, et m'y perdis. Rahh… quand je le regardais, il était si facile de me laisser aller à penser que tout irait bien. C'était facile d'avoir confiance en tout le monde quand j'étais avec lui. Mais il faudrait bien que je le quitte, lui et ses bras rassurants, demain, pour aller à mes cours. Et si Ricky me trouvait encore, me coinçait au détour d'un couloir… Naruto n'en saurait rien.

Je n'avais plus toute ma tête quand Naruto s'installa à mes côtés, quand il s'appuya de ses bras sur le matelas pour s'asseoir correctement. Je me redressai aussi, et, les yeux fiévreux, l'esprit complètement perdu dans le néant, j'attrapai de mes mains tremblotantes, le col de son t-shirt. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, je l'embrassai. D'une façon qui ne me ressemblait pas. Quoique timidement, j'y mettais plus que de la sensualité. Je voulais, en quelque sorte, qu'il comprenne que… je voulais ça. Mais c'était stupide d'un côté, et je savais que ce ne serait pas ce soir. J'avais mes marques. Il les verrait. Et si je continuais de lui cacher, Ricky continuerait de me faire souffrir.

J'avais envie de pleurer.

- Hey, souffla Naruto en reculant et je gardai les yeux fermés, sachant que si je les ouvrais, mes larmes couleraient. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bébé ?

Il caressa ma joue, et je sentis son souffle caresser mon nez, sa douce haleine sentant encore le gâteau au chocolat qu'Itachi nous avait fait manger pour dessert.

- Je… Je sais pas…

- T'as entendu ton frère ? Ricana-t-il dans un murmure. Pas de cochonneries.

- Mais…

- Attends Sasuke, t'es pas sérieux ?

Je détachai mes doigts serrés d'autour de son col et mes mains glissèrent sur son torse. Il attrapa mes poignets.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça, murmura-t-il. Ne te presse pas, on a tout notre temps, tu sais.

Il embrassa mon front. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, ceux-ci commençant déjà à larmoyer. Mon cœur se serra, et ma gorge se noua. J'étais frustré, pas à cause de Naruto qui refusait, mais à cause de moi. J'étais incapable de mentir, ni de cacher qu'en ce moment, mes hématomes étaient extrêmement douloureux.

Naruto se pencha un peu plus vers moi quand je baissai la tête et regardai ailleurs.

- Bébé ? T-Tu pleures, là ?

- N-Non…

- Hey, regarde-moi, insista-t-il en me remontant le menton.

Non ! pensai-je quand il voulut mettre mes mèches derrière mon oreille, mais du mauvais côté. Celui où j'avais la marque rouge, du coup de Ricky. D'ailleurs, je commençais tout juste à avoir mal au crâne. Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux, tenant mes cheveux sur le dos de sa main, et alors que mon cœur battait on ne peut plus vite, il remarqua la peau abimée et rougeâtre de mon front. Une lueur enflammée apparut dans son regard, qui était animé de confusion, incompréhension et appréhension. Il était fâché, je pouvais le voir. Et quand il glissa des doigts hésitants sur ma blessure, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement.

- Sasuke, dit-il enfin après un long silence, les yeux toujours rivés vers mon front.

Il ne m'avait pas appelé bébé, ça voulait dire qu'il était bouleversé, ou sérieux. Très sérieux.

- Ne te fâche pas Naruto s'il te plaît, bredouillai-je, nerveusement et apeuré.

Il me regarda, plongea son regard océan dans le mien. Je voyais un peu flou. Naruto posa sa paume chaude sur ma blessure, et cette fois, j'en fermai les yeux tant ça faisait un bien énorme. Sa deuxième main se trouva sur ma joue, de l'autre côté.

- Sasuke ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Je…

- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé dans l'escalier, me coupa-t-il.

- S'il… s'il te plaît, ne te fâche pas, gémis-je en accrochant de nouveau mes doigts à son t-shirt.

- Je ne vais pas me fâcher, c'est promit, me rassura-t-il en attrapant mes poignets gentiment mais certes sa voix restait ferme et dure. Mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi. Quelqu'un t'a fait ça hein ?

Il vint essuyer une larme avec son pouce, qui coulait sur ma joue. Mon cœur était si lourd, j'avais du mal à pouvoir encore le porter dans ma poitrine. Je revoyais Sakura et son regard de glace, me brûler comme si je n'étais qu'une brindille sur son chemin. Et Ricky, m'attraper avec ses bras de fer, sa poigne en acier et me jeter par terre, sur le plancher de céramique, froid, de la salle de bain du lycée. Je ressentais encore chacun des coups, comme si j'étais en enfer. C'était décidément une très, très longue journée.

- Sasuke, insista Naruto en remettant mon visage vis-à-vis le sien, quand je détournai inconsciemment la tête. Qui est le salaud qui a osé lever la main sur toi ?

Sa voix était tremblante. Son regard était suppliant.

- Je le connais ? essaya-t-il, perdu dans mon silence, confus par les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

- Je… je crois oui…

- Qui ? Putain Sasuke dis-le ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- A-Arrête de crier, sanglotai-je tout bas, faiblement. Je… Je ne veux pas de bagarre… Promets-moi de ne pas te battre… Je t'en prie…

- Okay, okay, chuchota-t-il en prenant mon visage et en venant le poser doucement sur son torse. Désolé, je… ne voulais pas crier. M-Mais arrêtes de pleurer. Shh…

Je me blottis contre lui, soulagé. J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade en lui. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et ça me faisait mal de lui infliger ça. Je me pelotonnai un peu plus dans ses bras, respirant son odeur à grande bouffée, comme si c'était mon oxygène personnel, et fermai les yeux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le plus grand silence. Naruto me berçait doucement, et je m'endormais. Mais après un long moment, passé ainsi l'un contre l'autre, il murmura doucement dans mon oreille:

- Sasuke, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, dis-je tout bas.

- Enlève ton pull.

- Q-Quoi ? M'étranglai-je en me redressant pour tomber dans ses yeux bleus inquiets.

- J'y ai réfléchit. Et depuis tout à l'heure à l'école, tu as mal à chaque fois que je te touche. Enlève ton pull.

- N-Non ! Me vexai-je, le rouge aux joues.

- Montre-moi juste ton ventre alors, insista-t-il doucement d'une voix douce.

Je le regardai de longues secondes, avant de, ravalant ma salive, relever doucement mon chandail, révélant mon ventre blanc parsemé de tâche bleu à Naruto. Ses yeux se fermèrent, dégoutés, alors que son visage pâlit à vu d'œil. Mes mains tremblaient, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les siennes vinrent se poser tout doucement sur mes côtes. Il pressa un peu sur ma taille et leva les yeux vers moi.

- Ça… Ça fait mal ? Bredouilla-t-il, plus mal à l'aise que moi.

- Un peu…

Il reposa son regard sur mon ventre nu. Ses yeux se firent tristes, et il glissa ses doigts sur mon ventre jusqu'à les retirer, de peur de me faire mal, sans doute. Puis il prit mes mains et redescendit à ma place mon pull pour cacher ces vilaines marques. Il resta silencieux, sans un mot, comme s'il était devenu une statue immobile, fixant le matelas, le regard absent. Je voulus l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Mes joues mouillées séchaient alors que mes yeux ne larmoyaient plus maintenant.

Et au moment où j'allais poser ma main sur celle de Naruto, pour le « réveiller », peut-être, il se leva brusquement du lit.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant le mur très fort, le poing serré.

Je sursautai et il posa son front sur le mur. Puis il ne bougea plus.

- N-Naruto ?

- Je peux pas croire ça…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais.

- Donne-moi un nom, m'interrompit-il.

- Hein ? soufflai-je, perdu.

- Donne-moi son nom, à ce salopard.

- Non ! M'exclamai-je. Sinon tu vas aller te battre avec lui et je ne veux pas !

- Sasuke, il doit payer ! Il n'avait aucun droit de t'infliger ça, continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Il mérite de subir la même chose !

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, baissant les yeux.

- Arrête de crier j'ai dit ! M'écriai-je. E-Et puis, il pourrait te faire du mal, il est a-assez fort pour ça… Je ne veux pas… T'entends ? Je ne veux pas qu'il te… S'il te plaît…

Je me mis à pleurer, le corps tremblant. J'avais dans la tête la scène de tout à l'heure. Ricky qui me frappait, rigolant de ma faiblesse. Mais à la place, c'était Naruto, qui était enseveli de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. C'était Naruto que je voyais souffrir, c'était Naruto qui perdait connaissance sous la puissance des coups. Je ne voulais pas assister à ça, tout mais pas ça !

Naruto revint immédiatement vers moi quand je lâchai un sanglot qui fit vibrer mon corps violemment. Il m'entoura de ses bras, et je me laissai aller à d'autres sanglots.

- Chute, chute, murmura-t-il affolé, me serrant tellement fort que je me sentis perdre un peu d'air mais honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, bébé. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne vais rien faire, promit. Juré !

Il tremblait quand il m'embrassa le dessus de la tête. Je me serrai contre lui, nichant mon visage sur son torse. J'essayai de calmer mes pleurs, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus je perdais mes forces. Mais bon, je n'avais déjà plus de forces. Toutes envolées, vidées de mon corps par cette longue journée éprouvante.

Bientôt, je m'endormis, dans ses bras, comme un bébé.

* * *

Deidara entendait son prénom chuchoté doucement, au loin. Il était si bien, là, au chaud, dans les draps humides. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux ni de bouger. Son corps était lourd, recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et glissa vers sa nuque, où elle dégagea quelques longues mèches de cheveux. Son nom fut répété, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse plus proche. Et qu'il l'entende comme si elle était tout près.

- Deidara, Deidara…

Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir deux billes marron claires, plongées dans les siennes.

- Salut, Deidara, continua la voix.

Deidara se frotta les yeux, grognant de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, il était si bien dans son sommeil sans rêve, son sommeil réparateur et si apaisant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la vision plus claire cette fois-ci, il aperçut Sasori, nu, le bas du corps caché sous le drap de son lit. Deidara fronça les sourcils, avant de doucement, se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée. Il chercha alors, paniqué, une pendule ou un cadran, et constata qu'il était encore tôt: 21 heures 34. Yahiko n'était toujours pas là… Ils avaient eut de la chance…

Il tourna finalement son regard bleuté et troublé vers Sasori qui souriait, rêveur.

- Bien dormi ?

- On a…

- Fait l'amour, oui, acquiesça Sasori, rougissant également.

Deidara se rallongea sur le dos, fixant Sasori. Ce dernier avait l'air serein. L'ange blond se sentait tellement apaisé lui aussi. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Sasori avait été merveilleux au lit. Encore meilleur que Yahiko, qui, à l'époque, avait semblé aux yeux de Deidara âgé de 13 ans, l'homme parfait. Sasori était plus beau, plus gentil, plus respectueux. C'était pour lui un moment magique, et non pas seulement du sexe.

Deidara détourna le regard, pour regarder la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Heureusement que son père et Naruto n'étaient pas là. Avec Yahiko, à l'époque, ça s'était passé en Europe, loin d'ici. Sa mère n'en avait rien su. Ni son père. Le seul qui avait été mis au courant de ça, c'était Naruto. Deidara avait de vague souvenir de cette nuit. Il était si jeune et innocent. Pour lui, quand Yahiko l'avait emmené dans sa chambre, la nuit alors que personne d'autre n'était à la maison, que les lumières étaient éteints partout ailleurs, c'était sans doute pour discuter dans le calme, c'était à la limite romantique pour lui… Mais non. Il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie. Ça avait été douloureux certes, un moment inoubliable pour lui. Yahiko… s'était joué de lui et l'avait quitté juste après.

Deidara secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, mais malgré ça, ses souvenirs lui revenaient en plein visage comme de vieux démons encore invaincus. Yahiko était tout pour lui. Il était toute sa vie, son cœur, son âme, il possédait tout. Il le possédait en entier. Et au moment où des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, lui comme Sasori entendirent une voix venant de l'entrée de la maison, en bas des escaliers.

- Hé oh ? Y'a quelqu'un ici ?

- Oh merde, souffla Sasori en se redressant et en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Il… c'est Yahiko, balbutia Deidara en se mettant assis puis en se penchant de l'autre côté du lit pour attraper au hasard un t-shirt.

Il l'enfila, remarquant ensuite que c'était celui de Sasori puisqu'il lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Sasori, debout de l'autre côté, avait enfilé vite fait un pantalon, mais ce ne fut pas assez de temps pour eux, Yahiko s'approcha dans le couloir.

- Deidara ? T'es là ?

Il poussa la porte entrouverte et entra.

- Désolé j'ai été pris dans la circulation… dit-il et quand il vit Sasori et Deidara, à moitié nu, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Euh… S-Salut Yahiko, bredouilla Deidara.

- Deidara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et qu'est-ce que ce con fait là ?

- Hey ! Un peu de respect quand même ! se vexa Sasori.

- Yahiko, je…

- Ah je vois, cracha Yahiko avec dégoût. Il vient de te baiser, c'est bon. Je comprends. Tss… T'es qu'une salope Deidara. J'espère qu'il est doué parce que tu ne me reverras plus de si tôt !

- Yahiko ! s'étonna Deidara quand le roux qu'il avait tant aimé tourna les talons pour partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. A-Attends !

Il fit quelques pas précipités vers la porte, que Yahiko avait fermée en claquant, mais Sasori le fit s'arrêter:

- Deidara, tu ne vas quand même pas le rattraper, là ? fit alors Sasori, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il se retourna lentement, les yeux perdus, exprimant en ce moment ce qu'il ressentait. Sasori fut surpris de voir cette expression sur le visage du blond. Mais aussi, il était surpris et confus de voir que Deidara hésitait encore. Comment pouvait-il retourner voir ce salaud après ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux ? Ce salaud qui lui avait prit sa virginité sans scrupule, ce même con qui l'avait jeté juste après !

- D-Désolé Sasori, j-je ne peux pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant…

Sur ce, Deidara partit en courant comme une fusée. Sasori n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il se dépêcha alors à rejoindre les deux autres, qu'il retrouva au pied des escaliers. Il s'arrêta et regarda la scène. Yahiko, près de la porte, prêt à partir, et Deidara, à moitié nu sous son propre t-shirt, lui tenant le bras, le suppliant presqu'à genoux.

Sasori sentit une haine immense grandir à l'intérieur de lui, en à peine quelques secondes. Il ne connaissait presque à peine Deidara, et pourtant, il connaissait son histoire, il savait ce que le blond avait enduré étant encore enfant. Cet homme, cet homme qu'il suppliait en ce moment de ne pas le quitter, lui avait fait subir l'enfer. Et il était encore prêt à se mettre à genoux devant lui ?

- Non mais t'es stupide ou quoi Deidara ? Lança Sasori en haut de l'escalier.

Le porteur du nom se retourna, le visage en larmes. Yahiko leva aussi la tête vers le rouquin.

- Sasori, tu… tu devrais partir, marmonna Deidara.

- Pour quelle raison ? Pour que ce gars puisse te faire encore plus de mal hein ? Ouvre les yeux Deidara ! Il n'a plus personne, il est seul, il a envie de sexe, alors il revient vers toi ! Car il sait que ce sera facile avec toi !

- QUOI ? s'écria Deidara. Facile ? Je vois ! Toi aussi t'en as profité hein sale hypocrite ! Tu as profité de ma faiblesse, de mon état de vulnérabilité ! Et tu viens faire la morale à Yahiko après ça ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends nom de Dieu ?

- Il a tout à fait raison, s'écria Yahiko derrière Deidara.

Le blond se retourna, enragé.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en rajouter Yahiko !

Sasori, n'écoutant aucunement les paroles de Deidara, se mit à descendre les escaliers. Arrivant maintenant au niveau des deux autres, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, doucement. Son regard se fit plus doux, et ce malgré le fait qu'il brûlait encore de haine et de colère pour l'homme en face d'eux.

- Je n'ai pas profité de toi Deidara, dit Sasori sincèrement. Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis à peine quelques jours. Mais je me suis réellement épris de toi, je suis tombé sous ton charme et je… suis amoureux.

- Hein ? souffla, incrédule, Deidara.

- Ohhh, comme c'est mignon, râla Yahiko. Tu ne vas pas croire ça Deidara ? Il vient de prendre son pied avec toi, en te baisant ! Moi, au contraire, je suis sincère.

Deidara ferma les yeux.

- La ferme, espèce de salaud ! cria Sasori.

- À qui est-ce que tu crois que tu parles comme ça ? Gamin arrogant ! Continua Yahiko.

- Arrêtez, murmura Deidara, une larme glissant de sous son œil fermé.

- Tu n'as aucun droit de revenir ici, dans un pays qui n'est même pas le tien alors fiche-le camp !

- Je suis revenu faire mes excuses et pour réparer ce que j'avais brisé, s'enquit Yahiko. Deidara était bien avec moi, il m'aimait. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit Deidara, quand je t'ai perdu, j'ai réalisé la chance que j'avais de t'avoir, continua plus doucement le roux aux piercings.

- Deidara ne l'écoute pas ! Il te ment !

Deidara serra ses paupières fortement, et posa une main sur son cœur. Son cœur… il était déchiré en deux. Une partie voulait tout oublier dans les bras de Sasori, et l'autre, aimait encore si fort Yahiko. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus qui choisir. Était-il également tombé amoureux de Sasori ? Pour que ça fasse si mal en ce moment, ce choix, pour qu'il soit si douloureux et déchirant… Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Il était prit au sein d'un triangle amoureux des plus dangereux. Dont le choix briserait forcément l'un d'eux. Ou lui-même.

Sasori fronça les sourcils en voyant les larmes de Deidara couler inlassablement sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Tu vois dans quel état tu l'as mit salaud ? répéta Sasori à l'adresse de Yahiko.

- C'est toi, qui devrait partir.

- Jamais ! Je ne le laisserais jamais retourner vers toi ! Tu le briseras de nouveau ! Tu le blesseras, je ne laisserai pas faire ça !

- Viens donc m'en empêcher !

- Avec plaisir !

Sans attendre d'invitation spéciale, Sasori, poings serrés et levés, se jeta sur Yahiko. Le vacarme qu'eut fait leur chute, alerta Deidara qui ouvrit grands les yeux, sortant de ses pensées déchirantes. Devant lui, les deux hommes qu'il aimait se frappait, s'entretuait. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ses jambes tremblèrent.

- Non ! Arrêtez !

Yahiko parvint à se relever. Il prit Sasori par le cou et vint le plaquer contre le mur pour l'étouffer. Deidara, paniqué, se précipita sur Yahiko en tirant sur son pull.

- Arrêtes Yahiko ! TU VAS LE TUER ARRÊTES !

En effet, Sasori était presque bleu, étouffant sous la poigne meurtrière de Yahiko. Ce dernier, enragé, recula malgré son envie indéniable de le tuer. Mais Sasori, au lieu d'être reconnaissant envers Yahiko d'avoir lâché prise juste avant de l'avoir étranglé pour de bon, se jeta sur Yahiko pour le frapper. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire évidemment, il continua leur petite bagarre, n'écoutant pas les supplications de Deidara qui hurlait encore.

- ARRÊTEZ !

Mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Alors il se décida à les arrêter lui-même, en se mettant entre eux. Ce fut cependant, une très mauvaise idée, car il se prit un coup en plein visage. Le souffle coupé, Deidara retomba par terre. Les deux roux, interloqués, s'arrêtèrent, regardant le petit blond par terre, la lèvre en sang.

- Bravo, souffla avec dédain Yahiko. T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?

- Fermez-la… Et que je ne vous entende plus… Marmonna Deidara en tentant de se lever.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, demanda Sasori en se penchant.

- Non !

Deidara repoussa sa main et son aide en même temps. Il se leva ensuite et les dévisagea avec colère.

- Vous n'avez plus cinq ans, bordel ! C'est quoi ça, se battre pour moi ? Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux ! Compris ?

Sasori baissa la tête, alors que Yahiko croisa les bras sans lâcher le blond des yeux.

Deidara, finit par soupirer d'exaspération. Il vint ensuite toucher sa lèvre, ensanglantée. Il ravala quelques gouttes de sang qui eurent coulés dans sa bouche, et essuya le contour de ses lèvres du bout de la manche de son t-shirt, ou plutôt, du t-shirt de Sasori.

Ce dernier brisa le silence après un petit moment de calme.

- Deidara, rassure-moi, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui, tournant le dos à Yahiko. Tu ne vas pas retourner vers lui hein ? A-Après ce qu'on a fait, tous les deux, je pensais que c'était… bien…

- Sasori, s'il te plaît, souffla, tremblant, Deidara.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant un suspens pénible flotter dans l'air, peser sur le cœur de Sasori.

- Désolé Sasori, je… Je l'aime encore.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Sasori. Tu… _Quoi_ ?

Derrière, Yahiko afficha un sourire vainqueur.

- Tu… tu retournes vers cette pourriture ?

- Je… je-je… Je suis désolé…

- Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ?

- Je t'en prie, respecte ma décision…

- Tss ! T'es exactement comme il l'a dit, une salope. C'est ça, retourne coucher avec lui. Quand il t'aura jeté, quand il se sera lassé de toi de nouveau, eh bien, ne reviens pas pleurer dans mes bras. Je… je ne serais pas là.

Deidara cru que son cœur s'était fissuré, quand Sasori lui souffla ses mots. Mais surtout à cause de la peine immense bien visible dans les yeux de Sasori. Ça y est. Deidara l'avait fait. Il avait brisé son cœur.

- Et garde mon t-shirt. C'est un cadeau, garde-le en souvenir de notre seule et unique fois ensemble. Peut-être que ça te fera réfléchir un de ces jours.

Sur ce, Sasori mit son manteau, chaussa ses baskets et disparut dans la nuit.

Fermant la porte, Yahiko poussa un énorme soupire, mélangé à une sorte de cri de victoire.

- Bonsoir il est parti !

- Arrête Yahiko, souffla Deidara, épuisé, la voix presque un murmure en venant s'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- Deidara ?

Yahiko afficha un air abattu, à voir comment Deidara était bouleversé. Il restait un peu de sang séché sur sa peau blanche, et il s'en voulait que ça se soit terminé comme ça. Le rouquin s'approcha, et s'accroupit devant Deidara.

- Deidara, j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que je suis venu pour m'excuser et… Repartir du bon pied avec toi. Je t'ai blessé. Mais je t'aime.

- Yahiko, grogna Deidara alors en relevant ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes vers lui. Je t'ai choisit. Mais pour l'instant j'ai aucune envie de te parler. Laisse-moi tranquille pour ce soir tu veux ?

Sur ce, Deidara se leva debout, tourna le dos à Yahiko, et monta à la vitesse de l'éclaire l'escalier. Yahiko n'eut que le temps d'entendre une porte claque qu'il sut qu'il avait retrouvé son petit Deidara. En plus vieux et en plus mauvais caractère mais, il avait réussit à regagner son cœur, et à faire fuir l'autre prétendant.

Deidara, de son côté, fondit en larmes à la seconde où il posa ses perles aquatiques sur le lit défait, les draps en désordre sur lesquels il avait eut sa vraie première fois.

* * *

**À SUIVRE…**


	21. Du Rêve à la Brusque Réalité

**Chapitre 10 – Du Rêve à La Brusque Réalité**

* * *

Naruto sentait comme une immense plaie s'ouvrir dans son cœur à cette révélation. Regardant, dans le silence apaisant de la nuit, le visage pâle et si fragile de Sasuke, il se demandait comment il avait pu être si aveugle. Son ange s'était fait tabasser et lui, il n'en savait rien ! Il fallait vraiment être idiot. Naruto pensait, glissant un doigt tendre légèrement sur la joue de Sasuke, endormi, qu'il n'était pas digne de lui. Il l'avait fait souffrir un peu plus tôt dans l'année scolaire, juste avant Noël. Et maintenant, il le _laissait_ souffrir. Il n'avait même pas envie de reprocher à Sasuke de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Il n'avait juste, peut-être pas confiance.

Et ça faisait souffrir Naruto également. Car il l'aimait tellement. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Même se retenir lui et ses envies meurtrières envers le salaud qui avait osé faire ça… Ce n'était même pas humain, se disait-il en posant sa main sur les flancs de Sasuke. Ce dernier, blottit contre Naruto, dormait paisiblement, couché sur les côtes. Son corps était si chaud, Naruto avait envie de s'y coller pour se réchauffer, refroidie par cette nouvelle électrisante. Mais il avait aussi peur de lui faire plus mal. Il semblait si frêle, là dans son sommeil.

Une jointure timide et hésitante cogna alors contre la porte. Naruto se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le petit corbeau qui dormait tout contre lui. Il souleva sa tête dans la plus grande délicatesse et la posa sur l'oreiller, remontant ainsi la couverture qu'il fit glisser en se levant. Naruto posa un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- Un problème Sasuke ? Demanda Itachi en entrant.

- Chute, Itachi, s'empressa de dire Naruto en faisant le signe du silence.

Itachi s'arrêta, s'excusant dans un chuchotis. Il regarda son frère qui dormait, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Naruto lui avait dit de se taire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il retourna son regard vers Naruto.

- J'ai entendu crier, et puis après il y a eut un vacarme comme si quelqu'un avait tapé dans le mur…

- C'est… Hum, commença Naruto maladroitement. Parce que j'ai tapé dans le mur en effet.

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Déjà ?

- Non, idiot, soupira Naruto en se laissant tomber sur le matelas doucement.

Itachi resta debout, l'air curieux et confus. Il s'approcha.

- Eh bien parle Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla le blond visiblement bouleversé en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Quoi ? Tu sais pas ?

- Sasuke serait sûrement contre l'idée que ce soit moi qui te le dise… Ça a déjà été difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau mais… Je crois que c'est suffisamment grave pour que tu le saches…

La voix de Naruto, qui n'était qu'un murmure, se perdait dans sa gorge alors qu'il fixait le concerné, endormi, immobile et paisible. Itachi regarda Naruto, puis Sasuke, puis Naruto. Que ce passait-il donc ? Il était inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si grave, comme le disait Naruto ?

Il s'approcha.

- Naruto, dis-moi ! lança-t-il sans se soucier de sa voix qui devenait un peu forte.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, puis voyant le regard déterminé d'Itachi, se dit qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Sasuke serait sans doute fâché demain matin, de savoir qu'il avait mit son frère au courant. Mais c'était pour son bien…

- Bon, je te dis, soupira Naruto. Regarde…

Il se pencha et leva le doudou qui couvrait Sasuke. Itachi s'approcha, et regarda attentivement alors que Naruto, lentement et essayant d'être le plus délicat possible, releva le pyjama de son petit ami, pour mettre à la vue d'Itachi son ventre rempli d'ecchymoses.

Itachi, eut la même réaction que Naruto: ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage devint plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se mit à trembler, ses dents se serrèrent ainsi que ses poings. Naruto comprenait parfaitement ce changement brusque de comportement.

- C'est quoi ça ? Lâcha finalement Itachi après un long silence, les traits durs.

- Sasuke m'a avoué… Enfin, je l'ai remarqué plutôt. Qu'un mec lui a infligé ça aujourd'hui. Il s'en est prit plein la gueule comme tu peux le voir…

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? S'écria alors Itachi.

- Hey du calme ! Tu vas le réveiller !

- Mais putain Naruto !

- Quoi "putain Naruto" ? Répéta Naruto sur le même ton, vexé par le ton réprobateur d'Itachi envers lui.

- Tu aurais pu empêcher ça, nom de Dieu !

Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Empêcher ça ? Comment ? Je te rappelle que j'étais pas avec lui quand ça s'est passé ! Et que s'il ne m'avait rien dit, je n'en saurais rien !

Itachi grogna, puis tenta de garder son calme. Il baissa la tête, laissant sa colère s'évacuer en un long soupire. Naruto en fit de même, le cœur battant. Au même moment, un petit bruit les fit tous les deux regarder en direction de Sasuke.

- …Z'avez pas finit ? marmonna l'endormi tout en émergeant doucement de son sommeil.

- Oh, d-désolé bébé, bafouilla Naruto en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sasuke se redressa tout en se frottant les yeux. Et lorsqu'il vit Itachi, il esquissa un air curieux.

- Nii-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'étais parti dormir.

Itachi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant son frère qui lui attendait une réponse, les cheveux adorablement en désordre et ses yeux brillants de larmes de fatigue. Il était si mignon… Et ça le mettrait mal à l'aise s'il lui disait la vraie raison de sa présence dans sa chambre en ce moment. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Naruto, qui avait la tête baissée honteusement. Au fond, se dit-il, Naruto n'était effectivement pas fautif dans cette histoire. Il devrait lui faire plus confiance. C'était son meilleur ami après tout non ? Il ne ferait jamais de mal à son petit frère, et Itachi savait pertinemment que s'il avait pu, Naruto aurait empêché ça. C'était écrit sur son front tellement il était amoureux de Sasuke.

Itachi soupira.

- Rien, j'ai juste… Je suis venu voir si Naruto dormait.

- Oh… souffla lentement Sasuke. Okay.

Il se rallongea avec l'intention de retourner dans ses rêves. Itachi lança alors un regard à Naruto, qui semblait dire "suis-moi." Naruto se leva donc quand Itachi se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke…

- Bonne nuit mais, s'interrompit Sasuke. Naruto où vas-tu ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'interrompirent. Itachi au cadre de la porte, et Naruto au pied du lit. Il regarda avec tendresse et un brin de tristesse son petit corbeau, avant de dire doucement:

- J'ai soif… Je vais me verser un verre d'eau d'accord ? Je ne serais pas long. Rendors-toi…

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, Sasuke ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de gentiment se rendormir. Naruto le regarda comme si c'était le trésor le plus précieux. Ce qu'il était mignon, ce qu'il l'aimait !

Il se retourna ensuite pour rejoindre Itachi. Ce dernier ferma la porte de la chambre de son frère une fois tous deux sortis. Il se planta ensuite devant le blond et, celui-ci, ravala sa salive en voyant à quel point Itachi était sérieux. Malgré le fait d'être son meilleur ami depuis longtemps, Naruto n'avait jamais vu Itachi comme ça. Mais, pensa Naruto. Il serait aussi dans cet état s'il apprenait qu'on avait battu et frappé sans vergogne son propre petit frère. Alors il pouvait très bien comprendre.

- Écoute, j'ignore qui est ce salaud, mais une chose est sûre, il ne recommencera pas.

- Comment tu veux en être sûr toi hein ? Répliqua Naruto, ironiquement. Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom alors oublie l'idée d'aller lui casser les dents…

- Quoi ? Grogna Itachi. Mais… !

- Itachi, Sasuke ne veut pas que j'aille me battre. Il ne veut pas, c'est clair ? Je compte respecter ma parole.

- Okay, cracha Itachi, hors de lui. Toi tu tiens ta parole, et moi je le tue c't'enfoiré !

- Du calme merde! J'en ai autant envie ! Mais au fond, je pense que Sasuke n'a pas complètement tort…

Itachi se prit la tête entre les mains, bouleversé. Il s'était juré protéger son petit frère quand ses parents furent tués. Il avait juré aux cieux de le protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. Et là, soudainement, comme une claque au visage, il apprenait que Sasuke avait été maltraité, battu et frappé. C'était beaucoup trop, et la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment, était suffisante pour qu'il ait une irrésistible envie de se venger.

Naruto regarda le regard d'Itachi se voiler alors que son ami tentait de se calmer. Il comprenait sa rage. Mais… Il ne ferait rien. Rien qui impliquerait de la violence.

Le blond était fixé.

- Itachi, souffla-t-il doucement. Je pense que ton frère a raison dans un sens. La violence ne résoudra rien. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une façon de faire payer ce salaud. Une façon qui fera tout aussi mal.

- Laquelle ? demanda Itachi d'une voix éloignée, perdu dans ses remords et ses démons, s'appuyant sur la porte fermée de la chambre de Sasuke.

Naruto inspira profondément avant de soupirer de détresse.

- Eh bien… S'il est majeur, j-j'imagine que la prison est une éventualité… Si bien sûr Sasuke accepte de porter plainte.

- Oublie, lâcha Itachi désespéré et frustré en même temps. Sasuke ne fera jamais ça.

- Je sais. Mais on peut le virer de l'école.

- M'ouais…

- On réfléchira à ça demain, tu veux bien ? Je suis mort de fatigue…

Itachi accepta. Naruto vint poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à rejoindre Sasuke, quand Itachi mit sa main sur son épaule. Surpris, le blond se tourna pour tomber cette fois, non pas dans deux billes enragées qu'avait Itachi deux minutes plus tôt, mais dans deux yeux reconnaissants et tendres.

- Merci Naruto, murmura Itachi. Sincèrement, merci. Je vois que tu prends bien soin de mon frère… Il en a besoin.

- Oui…

- Reste près de lui, marmonna Itachi, malade à l'idée que ça se reproduise. Autant que tu le peux, okay ?

- Évidemment, répondit de suite Naruto.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi…

Sur ce, les deux amis se serrèrent la main et se firent une petite accolade. Puis, ils partirent de leur côté pour dormir. Mais la nuit fut longue et pénible, chacun cauchemardant à propos de Sasuke, leur précieux Sasuke dans cet état.

* * *

- Sasuke ! S'écria une voix féminine que je reconnus.

Habitué à ce scénario, je souris et regardai à ma droite, détournant le regard de mon casier pour voir arriver Ino, excitée comme toujours. Ses cheveux, aujourd'hui, étaient remontés en un mignon chignon, laissant des mèches retomber sur son visage de princesse. Elle souriait largement alors que moi j'attendais qu'elle parle – elle avait l'air d'en avoir tellement envie.

- Sasuke ! Répéta-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ? C'est le bal samedi !

- Oh ! Lâchai-je, plus que surpris (je ne m'attendais pas à ça). Wow, déjà ?

- Oui, sourit-elle. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte. J'ai trouvé ma robe, il me reste à prendre rendez-vous avec un coiffeur doué, et mes chaussures, j'ai déjà une soirée organisée de shopping avec ma mère pour le reste de mes accessoires. Ce sera la plus belle soirée de ma vie ! Et c'est aussi, en parti, parce que tu y seras !

Sur ces belles paroles, elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Je me sentis rougir, car aujourd'hui Ino ne portait qu'une mince camisole à bretelle spaghettis et ses bras, le bas de son ventre et une partie de son dos étaient nus. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, autant que je pouvais la trouver jolie. Le bleu de ses yeux faisait vraiment ressortir le bleu de sa jupe, en cette journée de début juin. Quant à moi, j'avais guéri. Ma cheville commençait à reprendre de son autonomie. Je pouvais marcher sans mes béquilles, même si mon frère ET Naruto m'obligeait à m'en servir. C'était vraiment bizarre, depuis cet incident, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient mes parents.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Ricky m'avait fait ça. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder dans les couloirs seuls, et Yuki (Oui il avait été mis au courant, en partit parce que Naruto avait cru que c'était lui qui m'avait fait ça, et en le plaquant au mur, j'avais dû crier " Ce n'est pas lui Naruto, arrête ! ", et ensuite, tout lui expliquer…, la galère quoi.) me suivait partout dans les vestiaires après les cours de sports – que je ne faisais pas. Je restais assis sur le banc avec mon billet signé du médecin. Naruto m'y avait accompagné après le jour de son test de mathématique, qu'il avait, d'ailleurs, réussit haut la main. Pour son tournoi, tout s'était bien passé, ils avaient remportés les trois premiers matchs. Et ceux-ci allaient se poursuivre la semaine prochaine. Dimanche, lundi et mardi.

Pour Ricky, et bien, Naruto avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait rien fait, et puis, de toute façon, je ne lui avais pas révélé l'identité de mon agresseur. Mais c'était étrange d'un côté, car depuis, je ne l'avais pas revu, ni lui, ni Sakura. Encore une fois, il serait inutile de s'en inquiéter davantage, car Naruto me suivait à la trace, et puis ça ne durerait plus très longtemps maintenant.

Car oui: enfin, les cours allaient se terminer. J'étais heureux, de pouvoir enfin respirer l'air frais de l'été qui s'annonçait magnifique.

Je revins finalement à Ino quand elle me tapota la joue en ricanant.

- Sasuke ? Encore en train de rêvasser ? S'enquit-elle. À quoi, cette fois ? À toi et Naruto sur la plage de la Californie cet été ? Vous avez des projets pour les vacances ?

- Oh la, du calme, dis-je. Il faut d'abord passer à travers la période d'examens…

- Oui, mais après vous êtes libres !

- Oui…

Je reposai mon regard sur l'intérieur de mon casier, dans lequel j'étais en train de faire un peu de ménage. Mes cahiers étaient tous mélangés, empilés les uns sur les autres. Cette semaine étant la dernière, il fallait que j'enlève tout, que je ramène chez moi mes choses personnelles et que je remette mon cadenas à la direction. Ino s'appuya sur le casier voisin et me fixa un si long moment, que je finis par poser mes yeux sur elle.

- Euh… Ino ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Elle me sourit tendrement.

- Pour rien, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Tu as juste l'air… Si heureux. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

- Humm… Soupirai-je en retournant vaquer à mes occupations. C'est juste ça ?

- Ce n'est pas juste ça, me sermonna-t-elle. Dire qu'après Noël jusqu'au mois d'avril environ, tu avais une tête d'enterrement à tous les jours, tu pleurais, et tu ne parlais plus à personne. Je suis juste contente que tu ailles mieux.

- Oui, moi aussi je le suis… Mais on pourrait discuter d'un autre sujet ?

- Oh si tu veux ! D'ailleurs, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Il fallait que je te dise…

Elle continua donc de me parler de sa vie, de ses plans pour le bal et toute l'organisation qu'elle y mettait. Je ne fis que sourire, l'écoutant d'une oreille, habitué à son blablatage quotidien. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'eus terminé de tout ranger et mit dans mon sac, et Ino m'aida à le soulever.

- Wow, lâcha-t-elle. C'est drôlement lourd tout ça.

- Je suis capable, m'enquis-je en le balançant sur mon dos difficilement.

- Sûr ?

Elle semblait douter.

- Ouais, bah pour l'instant, marmonnai-je.

- Naruto ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…

Elle regarda derrière elle, derrière moi, au bout du couloir en espérant voir arriver son cousin. Les cours de la journée étaient finis pour aujourd'hui, et il m'avait demandé de l'attendre pour passer une nouvelle soirée tous les deux. Il fallait avouer qu'à chaque fois, j'étais nerveux en même temps d'être emballé comme jamais. Chaque seconde passée avec lui était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Même encore aujourd'hui, le soir avant de m'endormir, je me demandais si tout ça n'était pas qu'un pauvre rêve, si tout ça était réel. Et à chaque baiser qu'il m'offrait, que ce soit sur la bouche ou sur le front ou les joues, me prouvait que c'était vrai.

Après quelques longues minutes à papoter tous les deux, Ino parlant plus que moi évidemment, je vis apparaître Naruto au fond. Il marchait avec un de ses amis du basket, et je souris, me rappelant de tous les misérables jours où j'étais ici à le regarder marcher dans les corridors, rêvant secrètement de lui. Maintenant, c'était vrai !

- Oh la, la, ricana Ino. Sasuke arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu vas finir par baver…

- Désolé, soufflai-je en la regardant brièvement.

- Mais non t'inquiète, t'es adorable, c'est tout, me rassura-t-elle.

J'entendis Naruto dire « salut » à son ami qui tourna le couloir suivant, et il s'approcha ensuite de nous. Mon cœur se mit à battre agréablement vite, à un rythme qui m'était bien familier, et qui, à chaque pompe, m'envoyait un sentiment de pur bien-être partout dans mon corps. Sa simple présence effaçait tout mes maux, aussi petits soient-ils.

- Salut cousine, lança-t-il joyeusement avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Il me souleva si facilement que dès que mes pieds décollèrent du sol, je lâchai un petit cri de surprise, m'accrochait à ses épaules.

- Salut bébé, continua-t-il.

- Oui, salut, marmonnai-je. C'est quoi cette bonne humeur soudaine ?

Il passa mes jambes autour de sa taille et, moi, pauvre de moi, devint écarlate en moins de deux secondes. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans les couloirs à cette heure, mais Ino était là, juste devant nous, souriant tendrement.

- Rien, juste les vacances d'été enfin arrivés, mais sinon c'est rien, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en m'embrassant le cou.

- Vous êtes tellement adorables, s'écria Ino. Si seulement je pouvais vous prendre en photo ! Oh mais attendez, je crois que j'ai un appareil…

Je me sentais comme un bébé dans les bras de sa mère, en ce moment. Mes bras autour de son cou tremblaient, et non pas par gêne, mais par excitation. Oui, oui… Et même si ça semblait osé ou choquant, depuis quelques jours, j'avais cette envie là… Quand j'étais proche de Naruto. Proche dans le sens physique. Son corps me semblait plus que jamais attirant et envoûtant. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça, même en ayant été amoureux de lui pour les trois dernières années. J'allais avoir bientôt 16 ans, et si avant Noël, je pensais innocemment que je ne voulais pas de Naruto dans mon lit, là, les choses avaient un peu changées.

Et je rougissais tellement que même mes rougeurs rougissaient aussi, nan mais c'était pour dire, hein, à quel point j'étais embarrassé de mes propres idées. Puis, quand le flash m'aveugla l'espace d'une seconde, je revins à la réalité.

- Tu dormais ou quoi Sasuke ? Se plaignit Ino. Tu regardais ailleurs !

- D'où tu sors ça ?

- Deidara a oublié ça dans mon sac l'autre jour quand je suis passé chez lui, expliqua mon amie tout en désignant l'appareil photo. Bon ! On en prend une autre alors ?

- Tout de suite chef ! se réjouit Naruto. Laisse-moi nous mettre en position !

En un temps trois mouvements, je fus posé par terre, et Naruto attrapa mon visage pour m'embrasser avidement. Le flash apparut et Ino lâcha un cri de groupie hystérique. Mais Naruto ne me lâcha pas pour autant, continuant de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pour ma part, je me laissai fondre dans sa bouche par toute la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Mon ventre se tordit agréablement, en des sensations étranges, inconnues, mais pas pour le moins douces et bonnes. Je me sentais bien, à l'aise, comme si ses bras étaient mon château. Comme si j'avais trouvé ma véritable place.

Et tout en servant de mannequin à Ino, j'embrassai Naruto en retour, me levant sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter à mon blond d'avoir mal au cou. Je l'embrassai tout en rougissant et en écoutant mon cœur faire un solo de timbale, car une pensée occupait toute ma tête en ce moment précis: **j'avais envie de faire l'amour.**

* * *

Naruto était debout au milieu de la cuisine, murmurant l'air d'une chanson qu'il avait écouté et réécoutait cette après midi avec Sasuke. Tous les deux avaient passé une soirée géniale, ensembles, et le blondinet regrettait d'avoir dû partir. Sasuke devait aller à l'hôpital avec son frère pour une dernière analyse de sa cheville, et Naruto devait rentrer car son père était absent et lui avait demandé de s'occuper de quelques tâches.

En ce moment, il s'occupait de la vaisselle. Lui et son petit frère venaient tout juste de manger, et Naruto, s'il n'était pas en train de repenser à son petit ami, pensait à Deidara. Il était bizarre depuis quelques semaines, il ne parlait plus beaucoup, et même si son frère n'avait jamais été d'un bavard naturel, ça l'inquiétait un peu tout de même. Et Sasori, aussi, avait un comportement bizarre. Mais Naruto se dit que ça ne devait sûrement pas avoir de lien, quoique, si, peut-être…

- Mais oui… s'illumina-t-il soudainement.

Le blond se rappela de ce que Deidara lui avait dit l'autre jour… « _J'ai... fait croire à Yahiko que Sasori était mon petit ami. Pour qu'il arrête de me tourner autour. _» Naruto fronça les sourcils, tout en cessant lentement et inconsciemment d'essuyer l'assiette dégoulinante dans ses mains. Comment se faisait-il que du jour au lendemain, Sasori ait cessé toute fréquentation avec Deidara et lui-même ? Et que, par ailleurs, Yahiko, lui, restait là ?

- Bizarre… Souffla Naruto tout bas en se retournant pour déposer l'assiette dans l'évier.

Il posa le torchon sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il se mit à monter. Yahiko n'habitait plus chez eux. Il s'était trouvé un hôtel pour passer ses nuits, ne désirant pas les déranger plus longtemps. Tout en montant les marches Naruto, réfléchissait à ce que son frère pouvait bien avoir fait, mais telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, pénétrant dans la chambre de son frère, il y vit Deidara, agenouillé devant ses tiroirs à ranger des t-shirt dans des valises.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

- Deidara ? s'étonna-t-il, choqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blondinet se retourna et lança un regard neutre à Naruto, tout en pliant un t-shirt qu'il venait de sortir de son tiroir.

- Naruto, dit-il. Eh bien, c'est évident non ?

- Non, non, s'exclama Naruto fronçant les sourcils et s'avançant. C'est pas évident du tout !

Il prit son frère par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

- Deidara, pour l'amour de Dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je plie mes bagages ! s'énerva à son tour Deidara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'en vais Naruto. Je repas vivre chez maman.

- En… En…

N'étant visiblement pas capable de terminer sa phrase, Naruto la laissa en suspens, dans le silence cruel de la chambre. Deidara, le visage dur, s'adoucit un peu en voyant que son frère était plus bouleversé qu'énervé.

Deidara inspira profondément avant de terminer pour lui:

- En Europe. Pour de bon.


	22. Virée Entre Amis

**Chapitre 11 – Virée Entre Amis & Prise De Conscience**

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre, devant mon miroir à me demander quels vêtements seraient mieux pour cette soirée. J'avais beau l'avoir attendu longtemps, ce bal de promo, là, en ce moment, j'avais une énorme boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Je ne pourrais rien avaler, et même si j'avais faim, j'avais la nausée en même temps, et le tout n'était pas un sentiment agréable du tout. Est-ce que je mettais mon débardeur bleu poudre ou ma chemise blanche ? Un veston noir par-dessus ? Une cravate ?

Raaah, pensai-je. Je n'étais jamais allé dans des soirées comme celles-ci. Je me souvenais de mon père qui s'habillait toujours avec élégance, chique comme il savait si bien l'être. Veston noir, chemise blanche ajusté et rentré dans son pantalon, cravate bien attachée, il avait l'air d'un homme fier et sûr de lui, avec à son bras sa magnifique femme – ma magnifique mère, toujours époustouflante dans ses robes. Je ne me rappelais que très vaguement des soirs où Itachi restait avec moi, alors que mes parents sortaient, parfois en amoureux, parfois pour des réunions de travail.

Mais bon, pensai-je en secouant la tête pour chasser mes souvenirs loin de moi. Ça ne me dirait pas comment je devais m'habiller.

À ce moment-ci, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Mon frère passa sa tête, appelant mon nom.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ? Dis-je en me retournant.

Il se permit d'avancer jusqu'à moi. J'observai son habit: chemise bleu et pantalon noir. Il avait une cravate noire et un veston simple par-dessus. Mais je remarquai que sur sa cravate longeaient des lignes fines et du même bleu turquoise que sa chemise. Tout était agencé, tout était beau et pourtant très simple. Je le maudissais d'être si… à l'aise. Moi, j'avais presque la nausée à regarder mes nombreuses chemises.

- Un problème ? S'intéressa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je croisai son regard alors qu'il s'asseyait sur mon lit. Il avait l'air curieux et je grognai de mécontentement.

- J'essaye juste de… Trouver quelque chose…

- À mettre ?

- Hn…

- Juste ça ? Ricana-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ça avait l'air plus grave sur ton visage, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Je bougonnai, debout comme un handicapé à fixer mes chemises comme si elles allaient se mettre à flotter au dessus de mon visage et me dire laquelle je devrais porter. Itachi finit par soupirer. Il se leva et en prit une au hasard.

- Lève les bras, me dit-il.

Je m'exécutai, une expression interdite et surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Le sourire de mon frère me rassurait quelque peu, alors qu'il m'habillait comme si j'étais encore le nourrisson de cinq ans qu'il amenait à l'école en tenant par la main. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, à son air concentré.

Quand il boutonna ma chemise jusqu'aux trois derniers qu'il laissa ouvert, il me regarda, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Attends-moi deux secondes, dit-il.

Il repartit au pas de course dans sa chambre, laissant la porte de la mienne entrouverte. J'attendis, encore secoué, et il revint avec un morceau de linge noir. Il le passa sur ma tête, m'obligeant à lever les bras de nouveau pour les y faufiler dans le trou pour le cou. Je devinai, quand il l'ajusta à ma taille, que c'était un débardeur, et encore plus, en baissant la tête, qu'il était sans manche.

Mon frère me reprit par les épaules et me retournant d'un mouvement sec mais précis, pour que je me retrouve droit comme un piquet devant le miroir. Derrière moi, mon frère se pencha, et je vis son sourire amusé à travers le miroir.

- Alors ? Pas mal ?

- C'est… tout un contraste, marmonnai-je en passant mes mains sur mon ventre, caressant le tissu du débardeur de mon frère qui sentait son odeur.

Il était noir, et la chemise blanche, qui dépassait avec mes bras et le collet, était blanc. Je devais avouer que c'était pas mal, c'était chique sans trop l'être, pour une soirée comme celle-là, entre jeunes, pour célébrer la fin de l'année scolaire, le début de l'été…

- On dit merci à son frérot ?

- Merci, dis-je en roulant des yeux, me retournant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour aider mon petit frère en détresse !

- Très drôle, me renfrognai-je.

- Je suis venu pour te dire que Naruto nous attend, là dehors. Avec la limousine comme son père avait promit de nous louer.

- Une limousine ? M'exclamai-je, soudainement excité comme un gamin.

Je contournai mon lit rapidement, laissant tomber les vêtements sur mon lit, que j'avais sorti pour rien finalement, et me jetai à ma fenêtre. Mes mains se posèrent sur le rebord alors que je vis, dans la rue, rapprochée au trottoir, une longue et imposante limousine noire reluisante même dans la nuit. Appuyé sur celle-ci, Naruto avait les bras croisés, écoutant les rengaines de sa cousine, qui, visiblement, ne cessait de jacasser.

Un sourire inconscient et niais se peignit sur mes traits. Puis, Naruto leva les yeux vers ma maison et, lorsqu'il m'aperçut, esquissa le même sourire. Même de loin, mon cœur battait aussi fort que s'il était tout près.

- C'est cool non ? S'enquit mon frère.

- On est combien ? demandai-je en me retournant vers lui.

Je revins vers mon lit et rangeai rapidement toutes les chemises que j'avais sorties de mon placard. Je refis un peu le bazar dans ma chambre, alors que mon frère me répondit après avoir compté mentalement en se servant, sans doute inconsciemment, de ses doigts.

- Avec toi on est six, je crois.

- D'accord, a-alors on y va ?

- Oui, je t'attends ! me sourit-il.

Je souris.

- Je suis prêt !

Il sortit alors de ma chambre, et je m'empressai de le suivre, regardant, m'arrêtant au cadre de ma porte, une dernière fois ma chambre. Parfaite. Rangée et propre. Mon lit, gracieusement fait. La fenêtre et les rideaux retombés. Tout était… parfait, pensai-je en me souriant à moi-même. Parfait pour la nuit, l'« après bal », que je m'imaginais.

Rougissant et souriant pour moi-même, j'accélérai le pas pour rejoindre Itachi. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour sourire à Kiba qui venait de sortir de la limo, énervé sans doute d'attendre. Il me salua, mais je ne pus que faire un signe de main parce qu'une certaine personne venait déjà de me sauter dessus.

- Eh ben dis donc, bébé, chuchota Naruto en enserrant ses bras autour de moi. T'es sexy…

- Toi aussi, répondis-je de justesse avant que ses lèvres ne se plaquent sur les miennes.

Naruto était, en effet, magnifique ce soir. Il portait un jean noir, serré, peut-être même un peu trop pour mes pauvres hormones. Il avait une chemise de la même couleur, noir, dont les trois derniers boutons étaient, comme moi, défaits. Sa peau bronzée en dessous était plus que jamais appétissante, j'avais envie de la toucher. Par-dessus le tout, il avait un collier, un pendentif bizarre qui tombait sur son torse. Une longue pierre bleue, en cristal, qui brillait. Ma main l'attrapa inconsciemment alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours, fiévreusement.

- Urhm ! S'exclama un brun énervé à nos côtés.

Naruto se décolla, mais me garda contre lui. Il tourna la tête vers Kiba.

- On aimerait décoller d'ici cette année, hum, lança Kiba, plus amusé qu'énervé.

Je souris alors que Naruto l'envoya bouler – gentiment :

- T'es jaloux Inuzuka ?

- Pas du tout, c'est pas la question, hein, rigola le brun.

Itachi lui mit la main sur la figure pour le pousser à l'intérieur et il rigola tout en commençant à gentiment se bagarrer avec mon frère. Ino, dès que Naruto me lâcha, me sauta dans les bras.

- Wow Sasuke t'es carrément craquant !

- Et toi aussi Ino, dis-je les mains sur sa taille en la regardant.

Elle avait une robe bleue, le même bleu que ses yeux, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs maquillé d'une fine couche de fard à paupière. Sa robe n'était ni trop courte ni trop longue, elle lui arrivait aux genoux, laissant voir ses jambes pâles, et des chaussures fins, blancs. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux, laissant de longues mèches frisés retomber dans le vide.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, avouai-je.

- T'es trop chou, répondit-elle un léger rougissement persistant sur ses joues. Et toi ! Mon Dieu regarde-toi ! Je pense que si tu n'étais pas homo, que tu n'étais pas avec Naruto et que je n'étais pas avec Kiba, je te courtiserais !

- Hum, c'est gentil, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

- Il est plutôt sexy Naruto aussi, hein, dit-elle, amusée, en regardant le blond en question, dans la limo, assis avec ses amis.

Je me penchai pour les regarder. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi heureux. Rigolant, avec Kiba et Itachi, un verre à la main. Le chauffeur avait pensé à tout non ? pensai-je.

Ino rigola:

- Oui mais bon, lui il est mon cousin alors !

- Ouais, m'esclaffai-je.

Mon amie et moi entrèrent alors dans la limousine. Naruto tapota la place libre à ses côtés en me voyant et je m'y installai, pas surpris qu'il passe directement son bras autour de mes épaules. Je regardai un peu le monde, Ino qui vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Kiba qui l'embrassa simplement sur la tempe. Itachi buvait tranquillement, essayant de reprendre son sérieux d'une plaisanterie que Kiba avait sûrement dit juste avant que je monte. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Itachi, moi… ça faisait cinq.

Je levai le menton vers Naruto.

- Je pensais qu'on était six…

- Ouais, il reste à aller chercher Sasori, me répondit-il également à voix basse.

Il colla ses lèvres à mon front, et le chauffeur démarra enfin, après que Kiba ait gueulé qu'il en avait marre de rester là à attendre la pleine lune.

La route fut calme, parsemée des blagues de Kiba. Quel clown, pensai-je, rigolant malgré moi. Naruto faisait aussi ses petits numéros de blagueur, alors qu'Ino me regardait, roulant des yeux de mon regard rêveur. C'était plus fort que moi, hélas.

Nous arrivâmes chez Sasori, assez vite. Naruto sortit seul le chercher. J'attendis, un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement que mon frère faisait aussi parti de la fête, et Ino aussi. Sinon, j'aurais été très intrus. Le bal de promo, me faisait déjà peur. Alors penser que j'allais aller à celui des plus vieux, un an avant mon tour… Naruto avait bien changé des choses dans ma vie. Beaucoup…

Naruto revint avec un Sasori étrange. Mon blond reprit sa place et Sasori s'installa timidement sur le siège à côté d'Itachi après avoir fermé la portière. Le chauffeur repartit en demandant s'il restait quelqu'un. Kiba lança un « non, direction l'école ! », alors que moi je tournai mes yeux plissés vers Naruto, Sasori, les sondant tous les deux. Sasori avait une tête… d'enterrement. Pas la tête d'un gars qui fêtait la fin de son secondaire Pas la tête d'un gars qui allait à l'université l'année prochaine, et encore moins la tête d'un gars qui partait fêter toute la soirée avec ses amis, au bal de promo !

Et plus important encore…

- Et Deidara ? M'exclamai-je.

- Sasuke, me dit Naruto, légèrement crispé en serrant ma taille.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je.

- Je t'expliquerai, souffla-t-il tout bas à mon oreille.

- Pas la peine, lança Sasori ennuyé. Il viendra pas.

- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, curieux.

Sasori grimaça, détournant le regard. Kiba remarqua le malaise de son ami et dévia direct le sujet de conversation.

- Et dis donc Naruto, tu m'avais pas dit où tu as trouvé ce collier hein ? Du diamant ou de l'or ?

- Imbécile, rigola Naruto. Ça a l'air d'être de l'or ce truc pourri ?

Il prit son pendentif entre les doigts et, même si je mourrais d'envie de questionner Sasori jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise où était Deidara, je tournai la tête vers le torse de Naruto pour voir la pierre bleue qui, malgré moi, m'intriguait.

- C'est juste un cadeau de mon père…

- Ah bon ?

- Il vient de ma mère.

- Très joli, dis-je, irrité.

Naruto sentit que j'étais sur les nerfs. Ino me regarda tristement, avant de détourner le regard et continuer à jouer maladroitement avec le bout de sa robe. Kiba se pencha vers elle et ils se collèrent un peu tous les deux, s'enlaçant. Je détournai le regard. Je savais qu'Ino savait aussi. J'étais le seul à ignorer. Ou… peut-être pas. Itachi avait également l'air perdu. Naruto serra son bras autour de moi.

Le silence était si soudain qu'il nous rendit tous mal à l'aise.

- Bon… d'accord, soupira Naruto. Deidara ne viendra pas parce qu'il ne vit plus ici.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je, me retournant vivement vers Naruto.

J'entendis Sasori pousser un petit grognement et détourner le regard. Non, pensai-je. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici et je pensais savoir pourquoi. Dans ses traits fatigués, je voyais que ça lui faisait mal. Il… était amoureux de Deidara ? Je ne pouvais pas directement répondre à cette question bien qu'elle prenne, en ce moment, toute la place ou presque. Il y avait aussi une autre question: pourquoi ?

Je me mis à balbutier quelques mots incorrigibles quand je remarquai tous les regards posés sur moi.

- M-Mais… Comment ça ? Deidara ne vit plus ici ? Que… qu'est-ce que… c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas gâcher ta soirée ni la mienne, ni la votre, murmura Naruto. Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui est passé par la tête de mon idiot de petit frère. Il repart vivre chez notre mère en Europe, avec son prétendu petit ami !

- Tss, souffla Sasori. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici…

Eh ben dis donc. La soirée commençait bien. Naruto qui m'annonçait cette nouvelle plus que choquante, et Sasori qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Je baissai la tête malgré moi. Mon air se changea, mon visage aussi, se renferma et mes sentiments se mirent à tourner tel un ouragan en moi. Je n'avais pas beaucoup reparlé à Deidara depuis quelques semaines. Mais il restait mon ami, non ? J'avais toujours ces doutes à propos de l'amitié, depuis que Sakura m'avait brisé le cœur. Pourquoi Deidara partait ? Avec le mec qui l'avait fait souffrir en plus !

Ce fut Ino qui tenta, doucement, de remettre une ambiance de fête dans la limousine.

- Hum, ce n'est pas si grave n-non ? C'est dommage mais on peut sûrement s'arranger pour passer une belle soirée.

- Ouais, sûr, lança Naruto, fidèle à sa cousine et ne la laissant pas tomber pour repartir du bon pied.

Kiba marmonna un « oui », perdu dans sa gorge, et mon frère, le regard fixé sur ses genoux, se redressa tout en soupirant.

- Ouais, j'imagine.

- Sasori ? murmurai-je, d'une petite voix.

- …

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre, grogna Naruto.

- Hn… Désolé Sasuke, je suis pas fâché contre toi.

- Je le sais bien, soupirai-je. Je suis très en pétard contre Deidara, là, moi aussi !

Après un petit silence, Ino poussa un petit rire, et Itachi l'imita. Naruto suivit le mouvement et bientôt, toute la petite bande rigola. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'ils rigolaient tous de moi, mais quand Sasori étira ses lèvres, tenté par ce rire contagieux, je souris aussi. J'étais rassuré, même si au plus profond de moi, il restait un peu d'amertume et de tristesse que Deidara ne soit pas là. Il était quand même un de ceux qui m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère, un de ceux qui m'avait aidé à reconstruire l'adolescent brisé que j'étais jadis, petit morceau par petit morceau.

Sasori se redressa, après un petit rire mérité.

- Et je peux goûter à ce foutu vin ? Demanda-t-il à Kiba, assis à côté de la bouteille qui reposait dans une espèce de boîte en plastique avec de la glace.

Kiba attrapa la bouteille et en versa une coupe.

- Tout de suite, mon cher.

- C'est bien mieux que de la bière, nous dit fièrement Ino.

- Oui, dis-je. Surtout que l'alcool ne me tient pas…

- Non Sasuke, rigola mon frère. Toi tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Pas le contraire.

Tout le monde rigola et je me repassais ma phrase dans ma tête pour me rendre compte que j'avais parlé de travers… Ah la, la, le trac… Naruto rigolait avec les autres tout en se penchant vers mon oreille.

- Faut tourner sa langue sept fois dans bouche avant de parler si tu veux articuler correctement, ricana-t-il et sa voix chaude me fit frissonner plus que je ne l'aurais voulut.

- Mais je serais quand même curieux de voir ça, Sasuke Uchiwa bourré, lança Kiba.

- Ça n'arrivera pas ! dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Oui, car lui il est sage au moins, le sermonna Ino. Il ne fait pas de bêtise dans le genre être bourré dans une fête où tu ne connais même pas l'organisateur !

- Bah quoi ? Se plaignit Kiba. Quand on est invité quelque part, on ne décline pas l'invitation hein.

- Même si tu n'as aucune idée de qui est la personne ? Ajouta Naruto.

- Et que tu vomis tes dix verres d'alcool sur le tapis du salon ? Pouffa Itachi.

- Bon ça va, se renfrogna Kiba. C'est ce que j'appelle s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse.

- On ne t'en veut pas, mon amour, dit Ino en jouant dans ses cheveux d'une main.

- Et puis, je suis sûr que vous avez tous déjà fait une bêtise dans votre vie hein, continua Kiba.

- Oh, sûr, soupira Naruto.

- J'en doute, dans mon cas, se venta Itachi.

- Quel vantard, soupirai-je à l'intention de mon frère.

- Ah les irréprochables frères Uchiwa ! S'exclama joyeusement Ino, la voix admiratrice.

Je ne dis rien. Je savais un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres de Naruto, fixé sur mon frère qui roulait des yeux. Mais Kiba ne fut pas d'accord, car il lança – sans rancune, gentiment :

- Pas si irréprochables que ça, Ino, dit-il à mon intention. Sasuke tu te souviens de janvier dernier ?

Mon cœur rata un battement, s'arrêtant brusquement à cette soudaine évocation. Je me crispai, ne sachant pas pourquoi il parlait de ça. Naruto le sentit, car sa main sur ma taille se serra pour me rapprocher discrètement de lui.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je.

- La belle pelle que t'as roulé à Sakura Haruno !

- Oui, rigola Ino en éclatant de rire. La tête qu'elle a tiré !

- Ah oui, acquiesça Sasori, rigolant à son tour. C'était d'une beauté !

- Il y a un petit rebelle en chacun de nous, hein Sasuke ? Ricana Kiba, buvant à mon attention.

Je roulai des yeux, légèrement gêné de cette vieille histoire qu'il remettait sur le tapis. Ino était morte de rire, et sa voix aigue me donna envie de me mettre à rire aussi. Aux larmes, Ino était aux larmes. C'était pas rigolo ça ? Je me mis à rire, cédant. Naruto se tourna vers moi, souriant mais hésitant à rire. Il me toisa.

- Quelle pelle que t'as roulé à Sakura Haruno ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh c'est vrai Naruto, t'étais pas là ! Expliqua Kiba. T'étais parti en Europe si je me souviens bien.

- Vraiment dommage, respira difficilement Ino, vraiment repartie dans son délire.

- J'avoue, souffla Sasori, buvant.

- Sasuke s'est décoincé à partir de ce jour-là, se moqua gentiment mon frère.

- Mais il s'est passé quoi nom de Dieu ? Se fatigua Naruto, souhaitant rire avec nous.

J'ouvris la bouche mais Ino me devança, reprenant son souffle.

- Sakura Haruno avait dépassé les limites de la patience de Sasuke. Et notre cher ami s'est levé brusquement, en pleine cantine à midi tapant, et a versé tout son jus de fruit sur sa pauvre petite tête rose !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Naruto en se tournant vers moi.

Je rougis, un sourire amusé et embarrassé sur les lèvres.

- Elle m'avait cherché, dis-je.

- Ouais j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Naruto. À ce point-là, Sasuke ?

- Oh que oui ! Et je te jure que si elle se pointe ce soir, pour me pourrir la vie comme elle sait si bien le faire, je la remballe avec une tarte à la crème cette fois.

- Hahahah! S'esclaffa Kiba et Ino. Ça c'est mon Sasuke ! Dévergondé à souhait !

Kiba me tendit le poing que je cognai avec le mien, souriant fièrement.

- Où il est passé mon petit frère coincé et timide dis donc ? Soupira Itachi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Disparu faut croire ! Sourit Ino.

- Non, la corrigeai-je. Il a juste vieillit.

Naruto posa un bisou dans mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux, heureux même si mon ami très cher manquait à l'appel.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent entre rires, bonnes blagues et anecdotes de cette année déjà terminée, et nous arrivâmes enfin à l'école. Tout avait été décoré, et j'entendais déjà la musique. Le hall, et les corridors étaient déserts, quelques passants ici et là, ceux qui allaient à la salle de bain, mais la musique suintait et résonnait dans tous les murs, chaque recoin. Ino partit avec son petit ami courir un peu partout, désireuse de prendre plein de photo pour immortaliser cette soirée. Mon frère retrouva une bande d'amis à lui et nous laissa pour discuter, nous disant au passage qu'il nous retrouverait pour le dîner.

Sasori partit prendre une petite marche dans les corridors, seul, les mains dans les poches. La main dans celle de Naruto, je me mordis les lèvres, m'arrêtant. Naruto se tourna, levant un sourcil.

- Un problème, bébé ?

- Non aucun…

- Sûr ?

- En fait, si…

- À propos de mon frère je me trompe ?

- Je me demande pourquoi Deidara a…

- Fait ce choix stupide et irréfléchi ? Moi aussi. M'interrompit Naruto, alors que nous commençâmes à marcher main dans la main à travers le couloir de mon cours de français.

Je ne dis rien, ne fit que regarder les casiers défiler à nos côtés. Les doigts de Naruto entre les miens ne m'avaient jamais semblés aussi réconfortants. Cet élan d'émotion m'oppressa soudainement la poitrine, et je m'arrêtai en plein couloir. Naruto s'arrêta aussi, lâchant ma main alors que je me dirigeai vers le mur pour m'y adosser. Naruto me regarda, toujours au milieu du couloir.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, marmonnai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend tout à coup si… fébrile ?

- Rien… Peut-être, enfin, continuai-je en fixant mes pieds. La nostalgie ?

- La nostalgie ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais hey, c'est moi qui quitte cette école, c'est moi qui devrais être nostalgique.

- Je sais, avouai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. Mais ça va faire bizarre ici sans toi, sans Itachi, sans Sasori…

- Ouais, je sais, on est indispensables, rigola-t-il en mettant ses mains sur son torse.

- Surtout toi.

Je me sentis rougir quand je réalisai les mots qui m'avaient échappés. Naruto parut surpris. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient encore plus beaux, il était tout simplement magnifique quand il était prit de court comme ça. Je souris maladroitement, et il m'imita, venant de suite me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues, caressant les fines cicatrices de mes pouces. Il gémit doucement tout en me collant un peu plus sur le mur.

Ma respiration se fit saccadée, d'autant plus quand il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise, caressant mon ventre. Je sursautai, au contact de ses mains plus ou moins froides sur la chaleur de mon corps sous mes vêtements. Il sourit à travers le baiser, je sentis ses lèvres se relever. J'aimerais ce sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi, et voilà ce qui allait me manquer: lui m'embrassant dans les corridors entre deux cours. Lui me prenant la main pour m'emmener à mon casier – dont j'oubliais l'emplacement parfois, les pensées toutes possédées par ce blond. Ce blond bien spécial… C'est lui qui allait me manquer.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, bébé, murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais hâte de voir la surprise dans ses yeux quand il allait me ramener chez moi ce soir. J'avais hâte de voir comment il allait réagir à la soirée que je lui avais préparée. Mon cœur n'en battait que plus vite, toujours plus vite. Mes jambes tremblaient. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque alors qu'il se penchait toujours un peu plus, m'emballant moi et mon esprit tourmenté par mes envies devenues plus matures et plus sérieuses.

- Bébé…

- Humm ?

- Et si on allait danser ?

* * *

Deidara était assis sur l'un des nombreux sièges que comptait cet aéroport. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, à regarder par l'immense baie vitrée les avions décoller un par un. Certains atterrissaient. Des gens montaient et descendaient. Il essayait de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer les bons cotés de cette décision prise sur le vif. Il allait retourner vivre avec sa mère. Elle serait contente non ? Et puis, sérieusement, il n'était pas resté assez longtemps à Tokyo pour espérer avoir une vie stable et…

Mais il avait son cousin, sa cousine, et Sasuke. Un ami précieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Et… Sasori.

Deidara avait l'impression d'avoir fait la pire bêtise de toute sa vie. Bien qu'il essayât de se changer les idées, se dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait, repartir avec Yahiko, l'amour de sa vie, quelque chose le ramenait constamment en arrière, sur sa décision. L'amour de sa vie ? continuait-il de se demander. Yahiko ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il était déchiré entre deux hommes. Yahiko… il était le passé. Était-ce pour cette raison que Deidara y raccordait autant d'importance ? Yahiko lui avait apprit l'amour, il lui avait apprit pleins de choses géniales. Mais Sasori… Sasori représentait le vrai amour.

- T'es prêt ?

Le blond releva la tête, les mains tremblantes refermées, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, sur la poignée de sa valise. Il regarda Yahiko, qui avait l'air sincèrement ravi et heureux d'être là, prêt à recommencer avec lui. Et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout !

- O-Oui…

- T'as l'air ailleurs, Dei, t'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Hein ?

Deidara braqua son regard bleuté dans celui de Yahiko. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci savait tout de lui, qu'il le transperçait de toutes parts. Ses sentiments étaient si évidents que ça ? Non, pensa Deidara. Arrêtes de penser à lui, concentre-toi plutôt sur ton avenir…

Bien que cette petite voix dans sa tête fût convaincante, assez pour le guider vers l'avion, monter à bord et s'assoir sur son siège, Deidara n'était pas serein. La moitié de son esprit était encore préoccupé par cette soirée passée avec Sasori. Cette soirée torride et tout simplement inoubliable durant laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour comme si c'était naturelle, comme si c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient eut envie. Deidara y pensait, et y repensait, et même si au début, il avait pensé que c'était juste du sexe, comme ça, parce qu'ils s'attiraient physiquement l'un l'autre (c'était inévitable et indéniable), Deidara était persuadé qu'au moment où ils avaient été fondus l'un dans l'autre, au moment où leurs corps s'étaient épousés si gracieusement, c'était plus que de la simple baise. Deidara savait que… derrière ça, derrière la sueur, les gémissements de plaisir, derrière ce plaisir, il y avait de l'amour. Le vrai.

Mais comment ça pouvait être possible ? S'entêtait-il à se demander sans pourtant attendre de réponse. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Deidara était perdu. Et puis, il ne devait pas oublier que Yahiko aussi n'était qu'une vague connaissance au moment où il s'était rendu compte être éperdument amoureux de lui. Mais Deidara était jeune à cette époque… Il n'allait tout de même pas se prendre la tête pour tous les beaux mecs dont il croisait la route non ?

Mais voilà, Sasori n'était pas juste un beau mec dont il avait croisé la route. Il était beau certes, Deidara avait partagé avec lui plus qu'un simple « eye contact ». Il avait fait l'amour avec lui. Il s'était donné à lui. Et si Deidara portait le t-shirt de Sasori à l'instant, il n'oubliait tout de même pas l'odeur si douce du rouquin. Avec ce morceau de tissu, Deidara avait l'impression que Sasori était là, dans ses bras.

Deidara rouvrit brusquement les yeux, réalisant quelque chose de très important parmi ses pensées entremêlées dans sa pauvre tête qui lui faisait mal. Il était amoureux de Sasori.

Vivement, il se tourna vers Yahiko qui empilait leurs bagages sur le raque au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Tu crois que ce sera long avant que l'avion décolle ? Demanda-t-il sur le qui-vive.

- Sûrement pourquoi ?

- Je… J'ai oublié un truc chez moi… Balbutia Deidara, paniqué en se rendant compte qu'il y avait déjà un mois qu'il faisait souffrir Sasori, qu'il le torturait car le rouquin lui avait avoué ses sentiments juste avant de partir ce soir-là.

- Quoi ? Deidara, c'est vraiment important ?

- Oui ! Oui c'est très important ! S'exclama Deidara, tremblant en se levant d'un bond. J-je ne pourrais pas m'en passer !

- Mais Deidara ! cria Yahiko quand Deidara partit en courant. On ne peut pas perdre de temps ! L'avion va décoller !

Deidara était déjà hors de vue. Yahiko soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être imprévisible celui-là. Et qu'avait-il oublié de si important qu'il ne puisse pas se passer ? Il prit leurs bagages et descendit de l'avion en indiquant à l'hôtesse de l'air que lui et son compagnon prendrait le prochain vol. Le rouquin se dirigea, tant bien que mal avec tous ces bagages, les siens et ceux de Deidara, vers la salle d'attente. Il s'y laissa tomber, en se demandant toujours, où diable pouvait être passé Deidara…

Le blondinet, de son côté, priait de toutes ses forces en courant dans la direction de chez lui, que Sasori lui pardonne.

Il ferait n'importe quoi.


	23. À Coeur Ouvert

**Chapitre 12 – À Cœur Ouvert**

* * *

Naruto et moi étions sur la piste de dance. Je ne savais pas ce que j'y faisais et encore moins comment il avait réussit à m'y traîner. Moi ? Danser ? Et quoi encore… Jackie Chan changeait de carrière pour devenir chanteur d'opéra ? Nan, ne fallait pas abuser quand même. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, quand ses bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, je sus que je ne pourrais rien y faire. Alors j'y pris plaisir, et me mis à danser avec lui au rythme de la musique.

Je ne savais pas où était Ino, ni Kiba. Mais Sasori était là; accoudé au bar, plus malheureux que jamais, regardant avec un regard vide les gens avoir du plaisir en cette soirée qui leur était pourtant destiné. Ça me faisait mal, d'un côté, alors que de l'autre, je ne pouvais plus douter des sentiments qu'il avait pour mon ami. Sasori était amoureux, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu d'une figure.

Naruto se pencha, continuant à mouvoir son corps contre le mien, remarquant que j'avais perdu un peu d'enthousiasme et que mon corps était un peu mou entre ses bras.

- Bébé ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixe Sasori ? Tu sais, je pourrais presqu'être jaloux…

- Idiot, l'interrompis-je en continuant à danser, me frottant même à son bassin avec le mien. Je suis juste inquiet. C'était censé être une soirée extra pour chacun de nous.

Naruto attrapa mes hanches et me tourna pour se coller à mon dos, et nos positions me firent rougir violemment : si nous étions nus, ce serait… ENFIN !

Il se pencha et, tout en bougeant au rythme sensuel de la musique, dont les paroles n'arrangeaient en rien mes rougissements, il atteignit mon oreille pour me chuchoter:

- Sasori est un grand garçon, s'il a envie de se morfondre c'est lui que ça regarde…

- Mais je me demande quand même…

- Hey, arrête de te prendre la tête pour lui, et occupes-toi plutôt de ton petit ami qui a un léger problème !

- Hein ?

Naruto sourit tout en m'embrassant le cou, sous l'oreille. Et ce ne fut que quand je sentis quelque chose de dur me frôler les fesses et les hanches, quand il me retourna de nouveau, que je piquai un fard et devint plus rouge que jamais. Pourpre, j'étais presque violet. Ça… Ça ne pouvait pas être ce que je croyais non ? Je tremblais, ne sachant pas trop si c'était d'excitation ou juste de panique. Naruto souriait comme si c'était amusant, moi à sa place je serais en train de m'affoler comme jamais !

Et effectivement, en baissant les yeux, je vis qu'il avait une érection. Avec ce pantalon serré, ça ne devait pas être confortable, mais surtout douloureux. Il me prit par les hanches et me colla à lui, pour le cacher en quelque sorte, j'imagine. Il se pencha et continua de danser, sensuellement, accentuant ses mouvements de son bassin pour me faire réagir et… croyez-moi, je réagissais !

Avec un petit gémissement, je m'accrochai à ses épaules, et l'entendis rigoler à mon oreille. Je me renfrognai et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille à mon tour:

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je te rappelle que tu bandes, idiot, et si je recule tout le monde le voie…

- De un, bébé, me dit-il provocateur et je faillis m'évanouir. Tu ne reculeras pas.

Je dus avouer qu'il avait raison, intérieurement, surtout quand il pressa ses mains… maintenant sur mes fesses.

- De deux, je n'ai absolument pas honte de ça, continua-t-il à mon oreille. Et si tout le monde peut voir à quel point tu me fais de l'effet… Pourquoi pas ?

Je reculai légèrement pour voir son regard brillant de malice, mais aussi remplit d'amour et d'amusement pur. De sentiments réels, et sincères. Son sourire, ravageur, me faisait tout autant de l'effet et je soufflai, perdu:

- Idiot…

- Eh ben quoi bébé ? T'en es conscient au moins ?

- Plus ou moins, avouai-je, troublé.

Il émit un petit rire et moi, je me rendais un peu compte que son érection était, entre lui et moi mais surtout collé à mon ventre. Je la sentais, lui et sa chaleur, il était… plutôt dur, ma parole. J'étais plus rouge que jamais, heureusement que pour cette dance, l'éclairage s'était atténué et qu'il faisait plutôt sombre dans la salle. Soit dit en passant, non ce n'était pas le gymnase, mais plutôt une salle… de bal, comme ça, parce que mon école paumé avait eut un regain de budget pendant l'année… Passons.

La musique provocatrice et sensuelle passa et une musique douce et lente se mit à résonner. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Était-ce là réalité ? Premièrement: j'avais dansé. Très sensuellement, au point que petit ami ait une érection (voilà le "deuxièmement"), et troisièmement, il la cachait en se cramponnant plus à moi, je me demandais presque, si par hasard, il voulait que j'en aie une moi aussi ! Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'en étais rendu là. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, j'étais à peine capable de saluer Naruto Uzumaki dans les couloirs de l'école sans bégayer. J'étais à peine capable de me faire des amis et de m'intégrer dans la société. Maintenant, j'étais devenu… quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'avais, inconsciemment, toujours voulut être. J'avais des amis formidables, qui donnaient de la joie à mon pauvre cœur à chaque blague et à chaque accolade. J'avais aussi – et surtout – un amoureux extraordinaire, que j'aimais. Plus que jamais.

Je me collai à Naruto quand, autour de nous, les couples se rapprochèrent pour un slow. Ma tête se posa sur son torse, où je pus sentir les pulsations effrénées et précipitées de son cœur. C'était une berceuse si douce et si envoûtante. J'avais envie de m'y coller plus proche. Et comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Naruto posa ses mains dans mon dos.

Je murmurai:

- Dis euh… ç-ça va maintenant ? demandai-je en faisant référence à son "petit problème".

Je ne le sentais plus aussi présent contre mon ventre. Naruto me serra, tendrement, en posant son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Non, t'inquiète, j'aurais aimé que tu me soulages, dit-il et je fus content qu'il ne voit pas mon visage tant il était méconnaissable de cette couleur. Mais quelque chose vient de me dégoûter au plus haut point.

Curieux, je relevai la tête.

- Quoi ?

Il me regarda, mettant sa main sur ma joue et dégageant une mèche de mon visage.

- Pas toi Sasuke, ricana-t-il. Regarde, là-bas, qui vient d'entrer.

Je me retournai, gardant mes bras autour du torse de Naruto. Je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui, même pas pour une seconde. Et, quand j'aperçus, au loin, les deux nouveaux arrivants, je me figeai net. Ricky et Sakura. Habillés tous les deux de la même couleur, ajustés. Quel jolie couple, pensai-je amèrement.

Naruto sentit sans doute mon corps se raidir puisqu'il resserra sa prise tout en continuant de danser doucement, au rythme doux cette fois de la musique.

- T'en fait pas Sasuke, elle ne viendra pas t'embêter.

- Je risque de la claquer.

- Ah, finalement, j'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana-t-il.

Je me blottis contre lui, nichant mon visage dans son torse. Je tremblais. Et Naruto le remarqua:

- Sasuke ?

- C'est pas elle qui me dérange, dis-je le cœur battant.

- Comment ? Je ne te suis pas là…

- Sakura ne me dérange pas… Je m'en fou qu'elle soit là ou pas…

- Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme ça, dis-moi ? S'étonna-t-il en reculant, ses mains accrochées à mes bras.

Je croisai son regard, et baissai immédiatement le mien. Ces mauvais souvenirs me revenaient en tête. J'avais la désagréable sensation de recevoir tous les coups de nouveau. Ricky, et son visage de mercenaire me revenait encore en tête. Je me serrai de nouveau dans les bras de Naruto, qui fut surpris, je le sentis dans sa façon de m'enlacer maladroitement.

- Sasuke je…

- Naruto, ne bouge pas okay !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Si je te dis… quelque chose… Promets-moi de ne pas bouger de là.

- Sasuke… je ne comprends pas, répéta-t-il.

- Ricky, le gars avec Sakura, c'est… c'est lui.

- C'est … lui ? répéta-t-il, confus. De quoi tu parles bébé ?

Je me pelotonnai contre lui, respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de Naruto imprégnée dans les vêtements qu'il portait. Je tremblais. Naruto se raidit alors. Il venait de comprendre, de se souvenir. Il me serra d'un geste possessif, me tenant comme si quelqu'un allait apparaître de nulle part et m'arracher à ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être un ourson dans les bras d'un enfant de quatre ans une nuit d'orage. Naruto se mit aussi à trembloter.

- Tu m'as promit de ne pas te battre…

- Tu as conscience que ce que tu me demandes est très… difficile ?

- Oui, mais tu as fait une promesse.

- Je sais, dit-il. Viens.

Il se décolla et prit ma main, la serrant dans la sienne.

- On va où ?

- Se promener. Je ne peux pas supporter que ce mec soit dans la même pièce que moi. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Tu m'en veux ? m'étonnai-je.

Nous dépassâmes les portes et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'école. Les couloirs étaient déserts mais un peu plus clairs que là-dedans. La musique sembla s'éloigner alors que nous nous mîmes à marcher lentement.

- Non, répondit finalement Naruto. Bien sûr que non. Sasuke comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Je ne t'ai rien dit. Sur son identité je veux dire.

- Tu as eut raison de me le cacher. Sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de tenir ma promesse…

- Vraiment ?

Il tourna la tête et je me rendis compte que depuis ce temps là je le regardais. Il me sourit, un sourire qui m'électrisait à chaque fois.

- Ouais, avoua-t-il. Je te le dis honnêtement. T'as pas idée à quelle point il a de la chance ce gars, que tu m'empêche de le butter. Il mérite une sacrée raclée !

- Mais il pourrait te blesser…

- Tu te moque de moi Sasuke ?

- Tu n'es pas aussi balèze que lui !

- Bon, j'avoue, soupira-t-il. Mais lui c'est de la graisse. Moi c'est du vrai muscle.

- Ah ouais ? lâchai-je, provocateur.

Je m'arrêtai et il en fit de même. Nous étions devant la porte qui menait au gymnase. Au bout d'un moment à nous regarder, Naruto soupira en se passant une main sur la nuque.

- C'est vraiment bizarre que ce soit Ricky qui t'ait fait ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, il n'est pas particulièrement sympathique, mais je le connais bien. Il est juste naïf et stupide. Il ne blesserait pas quelqu'un par envie.

- C'est normal Naruto, avouai-je. C'est Sakura Haruno qui a orchestré tout ça.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Je le sais.

Il se remit à marcher, attrapant ma main et je le suivis. Nous fîmes le tour des couloirs ensembles, en silence. J'étais soulagé que Naruto tienne sa promesse, ça me prouvait qu'il m'aimait – non pas que j'en aie douté. Surtout que je savais que Naruto avait terriblement envie de me défendre et d'aller lui casser la gueule à l'autre con. Mais… c'était plus fort que moi. Et je me sentais presqu'hyper ventiler juste à imaginer Ricky mettre ne serait-ce qu'une droite à Naruto.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, un besoin soudain d'oxygène se faisant ressentir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Naruto tourner la tête.

- Sasuke, du calme, dit-il, amusé. Je ne ferai rien. Pas de bagarre. D'accord ?

Il s'arrête et m'attira contre lui. Je m'y blottis volontiers. Naruto recula jusqu'à se coller à un mur. Je l'y avais un peu poussé, fermant les yeux très forts. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, je respirais un peu précipitamment, mais je me calmai en sentant son cœur lent et vite à la fois.

- C'est promit, ajouta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux d'une main, l'autre reposant au creux de mes reins.

- Je t'aime, poussai-je.

- Oui… je sais. Moi aussi.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi. Nous marchions ensembles, main dans la main, à parler de tout et de rien. Nous nous étions même trouvé un petit coin tranquille, bien haut dans les estrades du gymnase, pour pouvoir parler rien que nous deux, nos voix semblant résonner entre les murs. J'étais si bien, près de lui, que mon cœur n'avait de cesse de débattre. Je savais, que ce moment tant appréhendé approchait. En rentrant ce soir, j'allais faire le grand pas dans ma vie. J'allais franchir le pas ultime, qui ferait de moi un adulte. Plus un enfant…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai même pas que les portes, au loin, s'ouvrir. Une voix bien connue se fit entendre.

- Naruto ? Sasuke ? Vous êtes là ?

Naruto, tenant toujours mes deux mains dans les siennes, se retourna, et fit un signe pour attirer le regard de la blonde.

- Ici là haut, Ino !

- Oh !

Elle monta rapidement, faisant quand même attention de ne pas planter avec ses chaussures à talon très aiguille. Je la regardai s'approcher, les idées toujours embrouillées par… vous savez quoi. Une fois là haut avec nous, elle sourit largement.

- Vous vous cachez ?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mademoiselle Haruno, dis-je amèrement.

- Oh, je vois. Mais on va porter un toast à nos finissants et ce serait bien si vous venez.

- Alcool ? Risqua Naruto.

- Non, répondit sa cousine. Enfin, si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'en prends pas hein. C'est comme vous voulez.

Naruto se tourna vers moi.

- T'es partant ?

- Pas pour l'alcool…

- Moi non plus ça tombe bien. Ce n'est pas mon genre, s'expliqua-t-il devant le regard surpris d'Ino et je pus en conclure que Naruto aimait bien boire en temps normal.

Elle sourit après que je me sois levé, signe que j'allais faire parti de la fête.

- Youpi! S'exclama-t-elle en repartant à la course.

Debout dans les estrades, Naruto se retourna vers moi et reposa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de voir cette fille et moi non plus, surtout pas son très cher cavalier de ce soir, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Mais fais un effort, essaie de l'ignorer.

- Facile à dire, grognai-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Hey… Je te propose ça: on y va, on boit un verre, je dis bien _un_ verre, et ensuite on rentre d'accord ?

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je en reculant et en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais… c'est ta soirée, ton bal de promo, tu dois sans doute avoir envie de rester plus longtemps.

- Naann, se plaignit-il. Ce n'est pas aussi… génial que je me l'étais imaginé. La musique est pourrie, Sasori, un de mes meilleurs amis, a le cœur brisé, Sakura Haruno a osé se pointer avec le mec qui t'a tabassé il y a un mois. Et puis, je préfère rentrer et passer la soirée avec toi, ce sera fort plus intéressant.

- T'es sûr ?

- Bien oui, dit-il en se penchant pour me voler un baiser.

- M-Mais… protestai-je en reculant doucement.

- Sasuke. J'en ai envie okay ? Ne fais pas cette tête là. Des soirées avec de la musique et des amis, j'en aurais toute ma vie !

- J'imagine…

- Ne pense pas que c'est toi qui m'oblige à rentrer…

- Et de toute façon, murmurai-je tout bas.

- Quoi ? T'as dit quelque chose ?

Je levai le nez en sa direction et lui souris malicieusement.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Quoi ? Une surprise ? Vraiment ?

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin !

Il attrapa mes mains et les embrassa sans cesse.

- Oh dis-moi, dis-moi ! C'est quoi cette surprise ?

- Je te le dirai en temps et lieu !

- Okay ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Mon frère ne sera pas là… Il va sûrement fêter toute la nuit avec des amis. Je ne pense pas qu'il va rentrer de si tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce que ça veut dire, répondis-je simplement.

Le petit sourire au coin de mes lèvres le fit froncer des sourcils, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, je le contournai pour commencer à descendre lentement les estrades. Il me suivit sans rechigner, cette fois, et nous retournâmes à la salle où les festivités continuaient. Sasori n'était nulle part en vue, je devinai qu'il était rentré à la maison. Ça me rendait vraiment triste. Décidément…

Ino et Kiba dansaient tous les deux, joyeusement, et en les regardant, j'ouvris les yeux tout grands: eux, ils étaient dans le rythme. Tout le monde s'était attroupé autour d'eux à les regarder, c'était comme une sorte de duel de dance, entre les deux amoureux. Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu pour encourager sa cousine et j'en fis de même, applaudissant. Itachi était de l'autre côté, un verre à la main, avec ses amis. Il était peut-être un peu saoul, et puis alors ? C'était sa soirée, la grande fête avant l'université.

Naruto me prit par la main et m'entraîna de l'autre côté, contournant cet excitant tournoi de dance, engagé entre tous, et nous nous installâmes au comptoir de cocktail.

- Un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Rien pour moi, soufflai-je.

- Okay. T'es sûr bébé ?

Je n'écoutais déjà plus la voix de mon blond. Mes yeux avaient dérivés ailleurs. Au loin, appuyée sur le mur, Sakura jouait ave ses doigts, se grattant les paumes, s'arrachant les ongles, le regard rivé vers ses mains. Où était Ricky ? Elle semblait terriblement seule. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sentis mon cœur en souffrir, un tout petit peu. Ça me rappelait quand moi j'étais seul. Quand moi je n'avais personne. Même si c'était avec de mauvaises intentions, Sakura avait été là.

Naruto se pencha, passant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Hey ? T'es là Sasuke ?

Je le regardai.

- Oui, murmurai-je. J'ai dit que je ne veux rien…

- D'accord, souffla-t-il sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de sur moi.

- Naruto, je reviens, dis-je en me levant. Attends-moi.

Je partis, entendant une dernière fois la voix de Naruto me dire:

- Sasuke ? Hey attends !

Je me dirigeai, marchant nerveusement, vers Sakura. Ricky n'était pas là, je n'avais rien à craindre. Qu'est-ce que Sakura pourrait me faire ? À part me détruire psychologiquement, elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Et elle m'avait déjà détruit, de l'intérieur. Alors aujourd'hui, plus rien venant d'elle n'allait m'atteindre. Je m'étais bâti une barrière, avec l'aide d'Ino, Deidara et Naruto. Une barrière qu'on appelait « confiance ».

Je m'approchai d'elle.

- Sakura ?

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. Puis, réalisant que j'étais bien là devant elle, renifla dédaigneusement.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Écoute, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te déteste.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? S'étonna-t-elle, l'éternelle arrogance dans son regard, me faisant un peu regretter d'être venu lui tenir compagnie.

- Non… Pas vraiment. Oui j'ai éprouvé énormément de haine après ce que tu m'as fait. Mais l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Je ne veux pas spécialement être ami avec toi, mais juste… savoir… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Elle soupira, énervée.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Sasuke.

- Si.

- Non, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide, et de proche, elle semblait moins vulnérable que de loin et je me demandais comment j'avais pu me laisser sensibiliser par sa moue de petite fille abandonnée. Au fond elle n'avait pas changé, elle restait la fille arrogante, pourrie gâtée qu'elle était.

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke, je te l'ai dit. Tu es naïf. N'importe qui pourrait te manipuler, même Naruto. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas en couchant avec un mec comme lui que tu te feras des amis. Tu étais seul depuis le début. Je l'ai toujours su. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai direct su que ça allait être facile de te tromper. Toi le petit être craintif et fragile que tu es. Quel jeu d'enfant !

Elle se mit à ricaner amèrement. La plaie dans mon cœur se rouvrit, et se remit à saigner abondamment. Non, Sasuke, ne pas céder. Ne pas pleurer… Je fermai les yeux, serrant les poings. Je savais que je pourrais la frapper et lui faire mal, tout autant qu'elle me faisait mal. Mais je n'étais pas agressif. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je n'avais jamais levé la main sur quelqu'un, jamais, jamais. Je n'étais pas violent, je n'aimais pas la violence… Mais elle me cherchait, elle essayait de me trouver des poux…

- Oh et…

Lentement, je relevai les yeux vers elle. Toute la haine que j'avais accumulée durant tout ce temps et que j'avais soigneusement cachée au plus profond de moi pour oublier, sembla remonter à la surface.

- …là, laisse-moi deviner, tu vas te mettre à pleurer ?

La claque partit. Sakura avait le visage tourné, la joue rouge. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas. Le monde semblait avoir arrêté de tourner. Des regards indiscrets autour de nous se tournèrent. J'entendis des pas précipités, et au moment où Ricky apparut devant moi, l'expression fâchée, Naruto apparut également, à mes côtés, m'attrapant pour me jeter derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Sasuke toi, gros tas de graisse ? Lança Naruto et dans le son de sa voix, je sentis de la colère. Oh oui Ricky allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Et même si à l'instant, j'avais deux bonnes raisons pour que Naruto ne démarre pas de bagarre, soit le fait que, premièrement, c'était Sakura qui me mettait en colère, et deuxièmement, qu'il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas le faire, je ne m'interposai pas pour lui dire d'arrêter. Je savais pourtant, je me connaissais bien. En temps normal, j'aurais sauté sur Naruto en lui disant : « Non ! Arrête ! »

Mais là, je me sentais plutôt bien, là derrière. Naruto me protégeait, et c'était agréable de savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas ce gars me faire plus de mal. Autant je pouvais avoir peur qu'il fasse la même chose à Naruto, autant je pouvais aimer cette situation, de le savoir là pour me protéger. Et Sakura, derrière Ricky, m'envoyait des éclairs. Si nous avions été seuls, elle m'aurait rendu ma claque. Je le sentais dans la façon dont ses yeux faisaient hérisser le poil sur mes bras.

- Il a osé frapper ma petite amie !

- Et toi t'as frappé le mien, souviens-toi !

- Ahhh, soupira Ricky en me regardant et ses yeux me firent peur, me rappelant ce jour-là. Tu as tout dit à ton chéri hein ?

Je me cachai derrière Naruto, m'accrochant à son bras par derrière.

- Ça va barder pour toi Uzumaki !

- Je t'attends !

Et à ce moment là, je me réveillai, en quelque sorte. Voyant son poing arriver à toute vitesse sur la figure de mon blond, je criai non tout en poussant Naruto et me penchant pour ne pas recevoir le coup à sa place. Le poing de Ricky se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il trébucha sur mon corps. Je tombai, m'accrochant aux vêtements de Naruto, et il tomba avec moi. Ricky tomba également, attrapant ma cheville qu'il tordit. Bien qu'elle fût presque guérie, je lâchai un nouveau cri.

Par terre, Naruto se releva rapidement pour venir prendre Ricky par le col. Il le souleva et je pus me rendre compte à cet instant que j'avais grandement sous estimé sa force: les pieds de Ricky ne touchaient plus le sol ! Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, se levant vers Naruto qui fusillait mon bourreau, leurs nez presque collés.

- Écoute-moi bien sale porc, Sasuke t'a défendu pendant tout ce temps, il m'a empêché de te refaire le portrait et compte-toi bien chanceux que je respecte sa volonté parce que sinon je crois que ce soir tu aurais bien fait un petit tour d'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital, tellement défiguré que même le miroir ne t'aurait pas reconnu. Alors ne recommence jamais parce que cette fois je n'y penserai même pas deux seconde et je te tuerai ! COMPRIS ?

J'en tremblais tellement la voix de Naruto était froide et méchante, cruelle. Ce n'était pas mon Naruto, pas celui que je connaissais si gentil et si tendre, j'en avais presque peur. Par terre, je regardais la scène, Sakura debout pas très loin, en retrait. J'avais les yeux rivés vers Naruto qui tenait Ricky par le col pour lui débiter toutes ces menaces. Les témoins autour lâchaient des petites exclamations, et finalement, Naruto lâcha Ricky qui, étonnamment, ne fit que reculer en replaçant son col. Incroyable ! pensai-je, en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne cherchait même pas à frapper Naruto. Il ne cherchait pas la bagarre !

Naruto tremblait, fixant toujours Ricky se remettre de ses émotions, puis mon agresseur envoya un regard bourré de haine et de dégoût à Naruto puis à moi:

- Tss… Espèces de pédales, allé vous branler, j'en ai rien à cirer. Lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et partir.

Sakura partit à sa suite silencieusement. Un long silence s'était fait dans la salle. La musique continuait mais les gens s'étaient arrêtés de respirer presque, tout le monde fixant la scène comme si c'était un quelconque film d'action. Ce ne fut que quand Naruto se retourna vers moi et me tira vers le haut pour m'aider à me relever que tout le monde se mit à acclamer Naruto. Mon cœur fit un bond, éperdument fier de lui. Mais lui, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie qu'on l'applaudisse comme un héro. Et pourtant il l'était ! Il m'avait sauvé. Ricky m'aurait sans doute trainé dans la toilette si Naruto n'avait pas été là, et je me serais pris de nouveaux coups.

- On s'en va, murmura Naruto en époussetant mes vêtements, sourds aux exclamations autour de nous.

- Mais Naruto…

- Viens, grogna-t-il.

Tout le monde le sifflait admirablement. Bon, d'accord, tout le monde était à moitié saoul, mais la raison était là quand même. Il avait été héroïque. Enfin…

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur, où je l'obligeai à me lâcher la main. Intrigué, il se tourna vers moi, et arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi… irrité tout à coup ?

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas…

- Si tu l'es… Regarde-toi enfin. Tu es… rouge et… énervé…

- Oh, soupira-t-il en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

Il se frotta un moment les yeux avant de me regarder.

- Désolé, je fais peur comme ça…

- Non, j'ai pas dit ça.

- Désolé, Sasuke, je t'ai promit de ne pas faire de bagarre…

- Il n'y a pas eut de sang, le rassurai-je.

- J'étais à deux doigts d'en tapisser le plancher, crois-moi !

- Je te crois, souris-je.

- Mais merci. De m'avoir ôté du chemin quand il allait m'en mettre une, droit sur le nez.

- De rien, ricanai-je.

- On rentre ?

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Il reprit ma main et se pencha pour m'embrasser longuement. Comme toujours, j'en fus estomaqué. Toutes ces sensations… elles étaient exquises. Et je le savais maintenant, tout mon corps me le disait. J'en voulais plus.

Beaucoup plus.

* * *

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir sur les rues de Konoha. Deidara était seul, assis sur le portail de la maison de Sasori, les bras serrés autour de son propre corps. Il n'avait même pas emporté ses vêtements, aucune veste, ni ses bagages. Il était parti en se précipitant. Il se demandait si Yahiko était parti. Sûrement pas. Pas avec ses affaires. Il était sans doute descendu de l'avion et était à sa recherche en ce moment. Deidara eut un petit rire… Yahiko ne le chercherait pas ici, en tout cas. Il ne savait pas où habitait Sasori.

Le temps passait, et Deidara grelottait. Il était en t-shirt, car cette après midi il faisait plutôt chaud, mais ce soir avec la pluie, la température chutait radicalement. Personne n'était à la maison de Sasori. Il avait sonné, et re sonné, frappé et re frappé. Le petit blond s'était fait une raison, et puis, il n'y avait aucune voiture garée dans l'allée du garage. Ses parents étaient sûrement sortis, et Deidara s'était souvenu que ce soir, c'était le bal. Sasuke lui en avait brièvement parlé. Sasuke, pensa Deidara en baissant la tête, laissant ses cheveux retomber par-dessus ses épaules. Il avait tellement envie que son ami soit là pour le consoler. Le consoler de toutes ses erreurs commises…

Deidara était gelé plus les minutes passaient. Il se disait que c'était de la folie de rester là. Sasori s'amusait là-bas à cette fête, il s'amuserait sans doute toue la nuit, avec ses amis, à boire et à ne se soucier de rien d'autre qu'avoir du plaisir. Le blond regrettait. Peut-être, osait-il penser, que s'il n'avait pas été aussi con, il aurait été invité au bal par Sasori ? Et qu'il serait avec eux et pas ici à se les geler…

- Deidara ? S'exclama alors une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

Le porteur du nom releva la tête, ses cheveux se balançant de nouveau derrière ses épaules. Il ravala sa salive péniblement, en voyant Sasori, debout devant lui, son trousseau de clé à la main, les cheveux et les vêtements trempés par la pluie. Mais Sasori semblait n'en avoir que faire d'être mouillé. Son regard était… vide. Et Deidara en était surpris. Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il y avait tant de lueurs dans les yeux du roux. Tant d'amour, d'espérance, de tendresse, d'affection. Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait tout brisé en Sasori ? Était-ce vraiment lui qui avait tout éteint dans son regard ? Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il disait quoi ? C'était facile de se dire avoir du courage, mais il fallait en avoir après tout.

Deidara se leva, sentant le regard du rouquin sur lui, suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il défit ses bras, qu'il croyait congelé et figé dans la même position, pour mettre ses doigts dans les poches de son jean, maladroitement.

- Euh… Salut, marmonna Deidara, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu partais ce soir.

- Je… J-J'ai changé d'avis ! grelotta Deidara, les dents qui claquaient malgré lui.

Sasori leva un sourcil, jouant avec ses clés dans une main. Le léger bruit métallique aida le blond à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'idée qu'il s'était fait, qu'il était l'auteur des souffrances de Sasori.

Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il était là et absent en même temps. Deidara respira rapidement, le cœur battant la chamade. Encore là, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait plus pour Yahiko. Cette course effrénée que le cœur amoureux amorçait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'être aimé… Ça n'existait plus avec Yahiko. Et Deidara, alors qu'il avait attendu Sasori sur le portail de sa maison, avait réfléchit à tout ça. Il s'était fait une raison, doucement, mais sûrement: les sentiments qu'il avait pour Yahiko s'étaient éteints au fil des années, des jours et des mois qui avaient séparé Deidara de son amour. Désormais…

- Je suis désolé Sasori, avoua sincèrement Deidara.

Désormais il aimait Sasori. Il en était convaincu.

- Pardon ? Souffla Sasori, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- J'étais dans l'avion, là, expliqua Deidara en rigolant nerveusement de sa propre bêtise. Prêt à décoller. Hahaha… Tu le croiras jamais mais… Je suis parti en courant ! Laissant tout derrière. Yahiko et mes bagages. Je… j'ai juste… Enfin tu sais, aussi longtemps que j'ai pu penser que ma vie était avec lui, que mon cœur lui appartenait, que j'étais heureux là-bas avec lui… Je me suis rendu compte que ce que j'étais sur le point de laisser ici, c'était ça le plus important.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de laisser ici ? Demanda, d'une voix lointaine, Sasori.

- Toi, pardi ! Toi, toi et juste toi !

Deidara secoua la tête, les mains sur les tempes.

- Bon Dieu, c'est compliqué tout ça, balbutia-t-il, les lèvres glacées et levées toujours en ce sourire triste et désolé.

- En effet… Deidara, continua Sasori en faisant un pas. En prenant la décision de retourner vivre chez toi en Europe, tu faisais aussi ton choix.

- Mon choix ? Mais je l'ai fait mon choix ! En faisant l'amour avec toi, je l'ai fait !

Sasori ne dit rien, suite à ses mots. Son regard s'était plongé dans celui de Deidara. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi tout ça s'était passé juste après leur si bel échange. Faire l'amour avait été son choix?, se répéta-t-il. Mais pourquoi partait-il après ? Pourquoi le rejetait-il?

Sasori baissa les yeux, et Deidara poursuivit.

- Je crois que j'ai eut peur.

- Peur ? Répéta Sasori sans lever les yeux.

- Oui. Peur d'assumer mes sentiments. Tu sais, toute ma vie a toujours tourné autour de Yahiko. Mon tout premier amour. Je me suis tellement prit d'obsession pour lui que… que… m'avouer que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui c'était comme faire une croix sur ma vie entière ! Mais c'est finit tout ça, cette époque où je ne suis qu'un gamin obnubilé par lui. J'ai vieillit, je ne suis plus amoureux de lui et je le sais, maintenant.

Sasori leva les yeux vers Deidara. Le blond, content d'avoir rallumé une lueur, toute petite lueur d'espoir dans le regard du rouquin, continua, encouragé par le silence de Sasori:

- Et… et…

Deidara baissa la tête vers ses doigts. Tout à coup, il avait la nausée, le trac, l'envie de pleurer. Tout ça en même temps. Il entremêla ses doigts tout en bafouillant des mots, se disant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, qu'il éclairerait enfin le néant de sa vie.

- Et… toi, tu es devenue ma nouvelle obsession. Crois-moi, balbutia Deidara en fixant toujours ses doigts. Je dis la vérité. Après ce qu'on a fait, j'ai réalisé, que le véritable amour est là où parfois, on refuse de le voir. J'ai été vraiment stupide.

- Deidara…

- Je t'aime Sasori ! Voilà, je l'ai dit ! S'exclama le blond en commençant à marcher, contournant Sasori pour rejoindre la rue. Maintenant, si tu veux, je repars en douce et, au moins, on se sera dit les choses en face. Je n'aurais pas de remords. Si tu ne veux pas de moi…

- Veux-tu bien te taire ?

Deidara s'exécuta. Les traits de Sasori, bien que fatigués, étaient empreints d'une nouvelle émotion. Il souriait ! Deidara sentit son cœur faire un joyeux bond. Il en ferma les yeux, se serrant de nouveau contre lui-même au courant d'air froid qui leva ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand son cœur se mettait à faire des montagnes russes… C'était si… entraînant et envoûtant.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de Sasori. La pluie ne tombait plus. Il n'y avait qu'un doux vent frais, soufflant entre eux.

- Sasori…

- Tu as tout dit, Deidara. Je comprends. Je te pardonne.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, murmura Sasori en fixant ses pieds. Tu as tout dit, répéta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Deidara.

Le blond s'avança.

- Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire !

Surpris, Sasori releva les yeux, choqué, vers Deidara.

- Non quoi ? Soupira Sasori incrédule.

- Tu vas ouvrir cette foutue porte, entrer dans cette foutue maison et me faire l'amour passionnément !

Le rouquin sentait les pulsations de son cœur résonner partout dans toutes les parois de son corps. Il n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et fort avant. Regardant Deidara, la volonté et la détermination dans les grands yeux bleus, il ne put qu'obéir. Un immense sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Sasori, et Deidara sut…

…qu'il avait réussit à reconquérir l'élu de son cœur.


	24. Ma Première Fois

**Chapitre 13 – Tout est Bien qui Finit Bien**

* * *

J'étais plus nerveux que jamais. En fait, je ne me rappelais pas avoir été plus nerveux que ça dans ma vie. Naruto marchait à mes côtés dans le corridor qui menait à ma chambre. Nous avions passés quelques longues minutes à discuter autour d'un verre d'eau, et dès qu'il entra dans ma chambre, il se laissa tomber sur mon lit en soufflant, retirant son pendentif pour le poser sur ma table de nuit.

- Pfffiouuu ! Quelle soirée, soupira-t-il en se mettant à l'aise, détachant sa chemise lentement sous mon regard fiévreux. Merci de me laisser dormir ici, je suis trop flemmard pour rentrer à cette heure, surtout sans ma voiture…

J'étais debout au milieu de ma chambre. Je ne pris pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Dehors la pluie avait cessé et maintenant, la lune était apparue. Elle éclairait ma chambre, doucement, juste assez pour qu'on puisse se voir.

Et à travers cette douce lumière, je le regardais. Fiévreusement. Les joues rouges, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon visage surchauffait, mon cœur battait très vite. Lentement, je baissais mon regard, réalisant peu à peu que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mes jambes tremblaient et mon corps en entier semblait mou comme de la tarte. Mais pourtant mon courage était là…

Naruto dû se rendre compte que quelque chose était différent de nos nombreuses soirées passées ensembles. Il se redressa quelque peu dans mon lit pour s'asseoir au bord. Il me lança un regard confus.

- Hey bébé, ça va ?

- Naruto… J'ai quelque chose à te dire, marmonnai-je en levant mes onyx vers ses saphirs.

- Hein ? Ça a l'air important, dis donc. Vas-y Sasuke, je t'écoute, m'encouragea-t-il en me lançant un regard sérieux.

Je baissai de nouveau les yeux, redevenant le garçon timide que j'étais encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je savais qu'il me regardait, et qu'il m'écoutait. Le silence dura, pendant que je cherchais mes mots. Mon cœur battait, pendant que la nervosité et le trac faisaient des siennes dans mon ventre, jouant avec mes nerfs et mon estomac qui se tordait. J'en avais presque de la sueur, quand, me faisant plus fort que jamais, je relevais les yeux.

- Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi j'ai insisté sur le fait qu'Itachi ne rentrerait pas de la nuit…

- Euh… Pas spécialement… Pourquoi ça ?

Je souris quelque peu, timidement. Et je rebaissai la tête, fixant mes doigts se mettre à s'entremêler. Je savais son regard inquiet sur moi. Je savais qu'il se posait mille et une questions sur ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Je cherchais encore les mots qui exprimeraient au mieux mes sentiments. J'entendais les battements précipités de mon cœur, et s'il avait pu parler, je l'aurais laissé faire. Faire parler son cœur, c'était comme essayer de retrouver une fourmi dans un désert.

Mes doigts tremblaient, quand finalement je commençai, la voix faible, tremblante, mais assez forte:

- J'avais 12 ans quand je t'ai rencontré. C'est aussi l'année où je suis entré au secondaire. J'étais jeune et déjà je t'admirais. Toi, le parfait étudiant. Grand blond aux yeux bleus et au sourire ravageur à en faire tomber plus d'un, athlétique à souhait, capitaine de l'équipe de basket de l'école… Le cliché international… Et pourtant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Demanda lentement Naruto, confus, d'une voix intriguée et lointaine. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Je ne relevai pas la tête.

- Tu avais beaucoup de filles à ton bras, beaucoup d'amis, beaucoup d'admirateurs. J'en faisais parti… Oui, moi, le petit garçon seul et ringard que j'étais, l'élève modèle qui ne trahissait jamais aucune règle, qu'elle soit aussi stupide que d'arriver à l'heure à un cours. J'étais dans mon coin, invisible aux yeux du monde, à te regarder continuellement. Tu étais mieux que tout ce dont j'avais pu m'imaginer du lycée, de la vie dans la cours des grands. J'étais encore si naïf… Un simple regard de ta part m'avait suffit pour je tombe follement amoureux… Tu te souviens ? La première fois que tu es venu chez moi, en tant que nouveau meilleur ami de mon frère. J'avais 13 ans, je faisais mes devoirs sur la table basse du salon, je t'ai vu rentrer en saluant mon frère d'un de tes plus beaux sourires. Ma tête s'est tout de suite tournée vers toi, et j'ai continué de faire ce que je faisais de mieux à l'époque: t'admirer. Déjà à cet instant, tu sais, mon cœur battait à la folie… Rien n'aurait pu m'enlever à mon obsession, tu étais absolument tout pour moi.

Naruto, cette fois complètement tétanisé, ne disait rien. J'étais toujours dans la même position: debout au milieu de ma chambre, les bras le long de mes flancs, mes mains serrées et moites. Mon cœur continuait de battre la chamade, il me soufflait les mots à dire, dans chaque vibration de ses pompes, il me guidait dans mes sentiments. Je savais quoi dire. Je ne souriais pas, je restais concentré, fixant les yeux bleus et perdus de Naruto.

- J'ai longtemps pensé que… continuai-je en baissant la tête vers mes pieds, nerveux et tremblant dans mes chaussettes. Que tu étais trop bien pour moi, que j'étais trop timide, trop petit, trop jeune, trop tout… Pas digne de toi… Toi qui étais si grand et si populaire, si extraordinaire. À chacune de tes victoires dans ton équipe de basket, j'applaudissais, je t'acclamais, peut-être silencieusement, discrètement, parce que je n'avais que ça à faire, me fondre dans la masse, craintif comme un petit oiseau perdu et qui ne savait pas encore voler, mais de toutes mes forces, espérant que tu me vois. J'étais invisible. Comme tout le monde, je n'avais rien qui me différenciait vraiment. Le look banal, quoi, les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs. Rien d'extraordinaire… Et j'étais le frangin de ton meilleur ami. J'étais juste ça… Tu avais tellement d'amis, tellement de loisirs, ta vie était remplie, alors que la mienne, ma vie, mon univers tout entier c'était toi. Je continuais à te regarder. Les jours passaient, et mes sentiments grandissaient, cette obsession amoureuse me possédait toujours un peu plus. Je te regardais manger, parler, jouer, je te regardais vivre ta vie, mais je restais hors du décor. Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais osé m'approcher. J'avais trop peur de te parler.

Je repris ma respiration, fermant les yeux.

- Je me souviens du jour où j'étais dans le couloir, et que tu es arrivé de nulle part en parlant au téléphone. J'ai espéré que tu ne me remarques pas, que tu passes devant moi et que tu continues ton chemin, mais comment aurais-tu pu faire autrement ? Nous étions seuls dans le couloir désert… J'espérais rester invisible, même si une partie de moi tremblait férocement à l'idée que tu me vois enfin. Je paniquais, tu n'as pas idée comment. Te parler représentait le défi de toute ma vie. Je n'étais pas aussi intéressant. Toi tu pouvais me parler aisément, de tes exploits au basket, de tes virées entre amis, de tes projets futurs. Moi, je n'étais pas dans une équipe de basket, je n'avais pas d'amis, et mon futur restait un rêve complètement absurde et puéril: toi, toi et toujours toi. Mais tu m'as salué. Tu m'as dit: "c'est toi le frangin d'Itachi ?" Mon cœur battait si fort. J'ai répondu en bafouillant comme un idiot, et… et tu souriais.

Naruto avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux. Quand je pris une nouvelle petite pause, il remonta ses orbes azuréens vers moi, les sourcils élégamment froncés.

- Sasuke pourquoi tu…

- Laisse-moi terminer, l'interrompis-je doucement.

Il se tut, et je poursuivis, écoutant les battements de mon cœur, résonnant partout dans mon corps.

- À partir de ce moment-là, un mince filet d'espoir s'est infiltré en moi, me caressant comme du velours. J'étais si heureux, que tu m'aies simplement adressé la parole, qu'il y ait une petite chance pour que tu t'intéresses à moi. Après ce jour-là, j'ai passé mes soirées à écrire dans mon journal, écrire à quel point tu étais parfait, à quel point je t'aimais. Je poursuivais naïvement le cours de ma vie, en ne pensant qu'à toi, me persuadant que tout était parfait. J'ai… inévitablement… rencontré un mur. Et la chute m'a… terriblement fait mal.

Je baissai la tête. Naruto comprit que j'en arrivais à Sakura Haruno, l'épisode que j'essayais d'oublier. Mais avec lui, j'y arrivais. Dans ma tête, ce n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Ce fut pourquoi je continuai avec confiance, ne sentant aucunement ma plaie se rouvrir.

- Peut-être qu'une partie de moi s'est éteinte après ça… Je n'étais plus si naïf et l'espoir d'une quelconque fin heureuse digne d'un film d'amour m'avait définitivement quitté. J'étais devenu fort. J'ai affronté l'hiver et le froid, ton absence, je l'ai… combattu. Jusqu'à ce que le printemps arrive en même temps que toi. Ce n'est pas tant ton retour que j'appréhendais, mais le fait que je m'étais rendu compte que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi. Que je ne l'étais pas non plus pour toi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me suis dit… Et après tout, ce n'est pas grave. D'accord, on est différent, c'est vrai. Tu as ta vie, tu as tes aspirations, tes passions et tes amis. J'ai les miens, j'ai ma vie et j'ai mes passions. Tu partiras l'année prochaine pour l'université, je resterais pour poursuivre ma vie ici. Et alors ? Je t'aime, et je me fous maintenant de ce que peut en penser la vie. Si on est si différent que ça, alors pourquoi le destin a fait qu'on s'est retrouvés malgré tout ? Tu es ma plus grande passion, tu es plus qu'un ami, plus que ma vie, tu es la raison de mon existence toute entière… Et…

Ma voix tremblait. De bonheur. J'étais vibrant de bonheur, débordant de tout mon corps. Naruto ne m'interrompit pas pendant cette brève pause, et je poursuivis dès que ma respiration saccadée m'en donna l'opportunité:

- Et ce que je m'apprête à vivre, à faire ce soir, là tout de suite, ça changera probablement ma vie à tout jamais. Peu importe si toi, ou n'importe qui, diront que ce n'est qu'une étape inévitable dans la vie d'un adolescent… que ce n'est qu'un amour de jeunesse, qui disparaîtra au fil des années, qui ne sera plus aussi passionné après quelques mois écoulés… Ce n'est pas le cas. Peu importe si dans trois, quatre ou cinq ans nous serons toujours ensembles, je m'en moque. Si je suis là, d-devant toi, c'est parce que je sais ce que je veux. Ce… Ce sera plus qu'une première fois, tu sais Naruto. Ce sera le début d'une nouvelle vie. C'est une page que je vais tourner dans mon journal, un grand pas dans mon existence. Ça changera tout, absolument tout. A-Alors c'est pour ça que je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es important, à quel point je suis sérieux. Je ne t'aime pas seulement pour ton physique ou ton titre de capitaine, ni pour ta popularité… Je t'aime pour de vrai, pour mille et une raisons et ce serait ridiculement long de toutes te les nommer…

Je tentai de respirer adéquatement, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Mais mon cœur affolé m'obligeait à parler lentement bien que ma nervosité me faisait bafouiller et bégayer quelque fois.

Je repris, les poings serrés. Les billes bleues devant moi étaient plongées dans les miennes. Je fronçai les sourcils, concentré.

- Je… je suis amoureux de toi… De tout mon corps, tout mon cœur et toute ma vie. Tu… t-tu seras mon tout premier, tu as été mon premier pour toutes les expériences que j'ai vécues jusqu'à maintenant, les échecs et les victoires, tous les sentiments différents que j'ai découvert grâce à toi. Tu as apporté beaucoup dans ma vie, mais tu ne seras pas seulement le premier, tu seras le _seul_. Ce n'est pas juste un amour de jeunesse. C'est l'amour de ma vie. Ça a toujours été le cas. Et je…

- Tu… ? tenta Naruto, plus que jamais curieux, sérieux et profondément plongé dans la sincérité de mes paroles.

Je le regardai, et sentis mes joues changer de couleur. Mais l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, l'obsession qui m'empêchait depuis toujours de lui échapper, m'obligea à garder mes yeux dans les siens quand bien même j'étais plus que jamais nerveux. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais conscient. Je ne pouvais pas croire que, premièrement, je tenais debout, et deuxièmement, que je laissais ouvertement couler le flot de tous mes sentiments, profondément enfouis en moi depuis longtemps. Non je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et si c'était un rêve, c'était… trop réaliste.

- Je… veux faire l'amour avec toi. Ce soir. Parce que pour moi il n'existe aucune autre preuve d'amour. Me donner à toi, c'est ce qui me semble la meilleure façon de te démontrer la sincérité de mes sentiments.

Naruto resta longtemps, comme on dit, « sur le cul ». Ses yeux étaient perdus quelque part dans le vide, assimilant toutes les paroles que je venais de lui jeter à la figure, comme ça, sans s'y être attendu. Je devais avouer que mon discours était totalement improvisé. J'avais parlé naturellement, c'était sorti comme ça, mon cœur avait parlé. Et oui je l'avais trouvé cette fourmi dans mon désert. Cet organe battait si fort et si durement. J'en tremblais encore, fixant Naruto qui lui, semblait ne plus respirer. Il était complètement perdu, quand finalement, il releva la tête.

- Eh ben dis donc… Quelle déclaration, lâcha-t-il, et je sus dans sa voix qu'il était agréablement surpris.

J'esquissai un faible et hésitant sourire. Naruto me sourit aussi, lentement, hésitant également.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Alors ne dis rien, chuchotai-je.

Il acquiesça doucement, puis se leva du lit. Je le regardais s'approcher, prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, heureux de retrouver leur moitié, alors que sa bouche trouva tout naturellement la mienne. Il m'embrassa d'abord chastement, du bout des lèvres, puis il y mit un peu plus d'ardeur. Sa langue rencontra la mienne, et j'ouvris la bouche, le souffle plus que tremblant. Je fermai les yeux, m'abandonnant aux sensations qui m'envahissaient. J'étais plus que prêt, plus qu'impatient même. Impatient de ne faire qu'un avec celui qui avait, depuis toujours, hanté mes rêves et mes espérances. Impatient de m'offrir à celui que j'aimais.

Dans ce baiser, Naruto répondait à chaque mot de ma déclaration. Il répondait à sa façon, y faisant passer ses sentiments, que je ressentais au plus profond de moi. Mon ventre tordu s'apaisa, mon trac se dissipa bien qu'il fût toujours présent. Mon cœur battait agréablement vite, c'était une sensation que j'aimais, que j'avais apprivoisé. Alors je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, et posai mes mains sur ses joues. Mes doigts qui dépassaient de mes manches touchèrent sa peau, et ce contact, aussi pur et innocent soit-il, m'électrocuta. Sa respiration se mêla à la mienne, j'entendais son cœur, contre sa poitrine, contre la mienne. J'entendais le moindre son de son activité vitale, le moindre son que nos lèvres émettaient en se touchant. Un filet de salive glissa doucement sur mon menton, et quand Naruto faufila sa main sous ma chemise, je l'arrêtai.

- A-Attends…

- Un problème ? murmura-t-il en posant sa bouche affamée sur l'arête de mon nez.

- Je… Laisse-moi… quelques minutes, bafouillai-je en reculant à contre cœur.

Il me regarda reculer, et je souris timidement, maladroitement. J'essuyais la salive sur ma bouche, sur mon menton, et mes mains vinrent ensuite s'entrelacer dans mon dos.

- J'ai… j'ai j-juste besoin d-de me retrouver avec moi-même… quelques minutes, dis-je, en souriant.

- P-Prends tout ton temps, lança-t-il et je perçus de la nervosité dans sa posture, dans son visage, dans sa voix et dans ses mains qui tremblaient lorsqu'il les posa sur les poches arrière de son jean.

Je me retournai ensuite et m'engouffrai rapidement dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Je me laissai appuyer sur la porte une fois fermée, et me regardai dans le miroir droit devant. J'étais cramoisi, le cœur battant, les yeux perdus dans le même trou. Ça y est, pensai-je. Mon rêve le plus improbable allait se réaliser. Mes pensées se mirent toutes à se mêler dans ma tête, je m'imaginais toute sorte de scénario, comment ça allait se passer, comment il allait faire parce que moi j'étais décidément loin d'être celui qui allait mener la danse. Je ne savais rien du sexe, rien du tout, du tout. J'avais même un peu peur… Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire exactement ? J'étais un peu embarrassé… Il n'y aurait plus de secret, plus d'intimité, plus de voile. J'allais être nu, et à cette idée, je m'emballai. J'étais impatient et j'étais stressé en même temps. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Ce fut pourquoi je m'empressai de me déshabiller et me jeter dans la douche. Mes gestes et mouvement étaient tous si maladroits que je manquai plus d'une fois de glisser, et de tomber. Mais malgré tout je pris soin de me laver et de me relaxer sous l'eau chaude. Ma peau en devint même rouge et après de longues minutes à penser que Naruto attendait stupidement de l'autre côté de la porte, sûrement aussi nerveux que moi – je l'espérais, et ça me rassurait de penser qu'il était dans le même état psychologique –, je tirai le rideau et m'enveloppai dans un peignoir après m'être brièvement séché. Mes cheveux, que j'avais négligés, dégoutaient sur mes épaules. Je ne mis aucun vêtement, je restai nu comme à ma naissance sous cette serviette.

Et, enfin, j'ouvris la porte.

Naruto, assis sur mon lit, les coudes sur les genoux, le dos courbé et les mains sur la tête, se releva rapidement. Ses yeux bleus trouvèrent les miens, et il rougit doucement. Je rougis aussi, passant ma langue nerveusement sur ma lèvre inférieure, écoutant les battements de mon cœur, douce berceuse à mes oreilles. Naruto se leva et je fis quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Désolé… j'ai mit du temps…

- J'avais aussi besoin de quelques minutes, avoua-t-il dans un murmure mesuré. J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

Lorsque nous fûmes tout près, il posa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête après avoir embrassé mon front. Sa main se posa sur le derrière de ma tête, contre mes cheveux mouillés.

- Réfléchir ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Sa deuxième main se posa sur ma hanche.

- Pour moi aussi, faire l'amour n'est pas une question de sexe, mais de sentiments… Ce sera aussi ma première fois, tu sais. Tu es… vraiment sûr ?

- Bien sûr, soufflai-je à voix basse. Je ne t'aurais pas dit tout ça si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Tu en as envie Sasuke ?

- J'en ai envie…

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en me volant un baiser. Alors… faisons-le.

- Oui…

Ma voix se perdit dans sa bouche alors qu'il m'embrassa tendrement. Ses deux mains vinrent encadrés mon visage alors que les miennes tenaient fermement la serviette autour de moi. Je sentais l'air frais de ma chambre caresser mes jambes nues et sécher la fine couche d'humidité qui restait imprégnée sur ma peau. Pendant le baiser, je perdis toute notion. Le temps, j'oubliais quelle heure il était, quel jour, quelle année. J'oubliais l'endroit, j'oubliais même mon nom. Il était si intense, si profond, j'en perdais mes mots. Je gémissais doucement alors qu'il venait chercher ma langue avec tant de gracieuseté, tant d'aisance. Complètement perdu, abandonné dans ses bras, j'étais si bien que je ne me rendis pas compte que ses mains sur mon visage se retirèrent pour rejoindre les miennes. Mon cœur reprit de la vitesse, il battait plus vite que jamais quand Naruto, tout en m'embrassant, obligea mes mains à lâcher prise. Et la serviette tomba à mes pieds. Je devins rouge, (plus rouge que moi tu meurs) alors que Naruto m'embrassait toujours, les yeux fermés comme les miens – bien que je les eusse ouvert l'espace d'une seconde pour remarqué qu'il était plus concentré à m'embrasser qu'à me mater.

Ses bras, enroulés autour de moi, se détachèrent doucement. Nos bouches se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver, l'oxygène nous manquant de temps à autres, mais nous continuâmes de nous embrasser longuement, passionnément. Et Naruto, pour ne pas que je sois plus embarrassé que lui, commença à se déshabiller, reculant vers le lit. Je le suivis, ne voulant pas rompre ce baiser si unique et si envoûtant. Nous nous installâmes inconsciemment sur le lit, et une fois allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, je remarquai en reculant doucement ma bouche de la sienne, qu'il était en caleçon. Fiévreusement, je croisai son regard, pendant qu'une de mes mains, timidement, se posa sur l'élastique de son boxer. Naruto sourit, retournant goûter à mes lèvres. Mes doigts pénétrèrent dans son sous-vêtement, alors que Naruto enroula son bras autour de ma taille, laissant sa main se balader un peu plus bas. De son autre main, il prit la mienne, et l'enleva du chemin pour se dévêtir lui-même. Une fois nu, il me balança sous lui et me domina de tout son poids. Je me mis à rougir plus, et enfin, Naruto me regarda. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent mon corps qui fut prit de tremblement.

- Tu es… magnifique, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de mon flanc, remonter vers ma poitrine qu'il parsema de baisers, et puis vers mon cou où il y laissa un joli suçon.

Ma respiration n'était qu'une suite de gémissements perdus dans le silence de la nuit. Mes bras, hésitants et timides, se nouèrent autour de ses larges épaules alors qu'il poursuivait la course des bisous papillons sur ma peau qui frissonnait agréablement sous sa bouche. Mon ventre fut également torturé par sa langue, laissant un tracé de salive entourer mon nombril, puis il descendit, encore, jusqu'à ce que je me cambre et me redresse sur le lit, paniqué, l'interrompant dans sa manœuvre.

- Euh… hum, d-désolé, dis-je, m'empourprant car mon érection était déjà dressée de plaisir.

- C'est rien, me rassura-t-il en venant m'embrasser. C'est normal, et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis tout aussi nerveux que toi…

Il posa une main sur ma joue et me sourit à travers un nouveau baiser. Oui, ça me rassurait au plus haut point.

- Je vais y aller doucement c'est promit…

- Je te fais confiance, chuchotai-je.

Il me sourit et me rallongea doucement. Je m'exécutai, gardant mon calme tout en posant ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je tremblais, inévitablement, alors que ses grandes mains retournaient parcourir mon corps avec passion. Les frissons n'avaient de cesse de m'envahir, alors que je regardai, fasciné, le mouvement de ses muscles, sous sa peau que je caressais, bouger au rythme de ses gestes. Quand, doucement, il souffla sur ma verge, je me cambrai de nouveau. Ces sensations m'étaient inconnues, mais tellement agréables, que je renversai ma tête vers l'arrière, levant les bras pour me donner entièrement. Naruto me tenait les hanches fermement, mais tout aussi doucement, et je levai les genoux en écartant les jambes quand il se pencha plus vers ma virilité. Il glissa sa langue dessus, et moi je n'étais que plaisir et gémissements, quand il la prit entièrement en bouche.

- Aaaaah…

Mes paupières papillonnaient alors que mon regard dans le vide était rempli d'étoiles. C'était tellement bon, si bon que je me mouvais lentement au rythme qu'il m'imposait, cherchant plus de ces sensations sublimes. Mon visage surchauffait encore, je le sentais plus rouge que mes cheveux étaient noirs. Sa chaleur me consumait, de tous mes membres qui tremblaient alors que Naruto poursuivait ses vas-et-viens, concentré. Je me sentais plein, débordant de plaisir, gonflant jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bout et me lâche dans la bouche du blond. Ma respiration était saccadée, je n'osais pas relever la tête, j'étais trop embarrassé, je fixais le plafond, perdu. C'était ça l'orgasme? Dieu que c'était bon… C'était… Si… Époustouflant…

- Ça va bébé ? Demanda Naruto alors qu'il apparut au dessus de moi, se tenant d'un bras et en essuyant ses lèvres de l'autre.

Je me sentis d'autant plus rougir quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait avalé toute ma semence. Il ne me laissa cependant pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'il plongea dans mon cou pour y embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pu trouver. Timidement, je remis mes bras autour de son cou, sentant déjà une fine couche de sueur l'habiller comme une seconde peau. Je me redressai quelque peu pour coller mon corps un peu plus contre le sien et il grogna, doucement, tout en embrassant mon oreille, la mordillant.

- Ça va ? redemanda-t-il.

- Oui…

- Ce n'était que le début.

- C-Continue, soufflai-je. Ne t'arrête pas là…

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, bébé.

Il enroula ses bras autour de mon corps alors que d'une main il vint caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je décidai d'en faire un peu moi aussi, et ce fut à cet instant que je me mis à l'embrasser avidement. J'avais envie de ne faire qu'un, j'avais envie qu'il se fonde en moi et que je me fonde en lui. J'avais envie de plus, plus de ces sensations jouissives et au goût paradisiaque. J'avais envie de découvrir son corps et qu'il découvre le mien. Nos langues se retrouvèrent avec joie et, m'écartant les jambes, Naruto me laissa dominer le baiser. Mes bras accrochés à sa nuque, je me donnai tout entier dans ce baiser, la salive s'échappant de ma bouche ouverte de par laquelle s'échappait aussi mon souffle tremblant. L'obscurité apportait encore plus d'intimité à nos caresses et mon cœur continuait de s'emballer, me disant exactement quoi dire à Naruto à travers ce baiser. Mes lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, comme si j'avais de l'expérience alors que non, pas du tout.

De nouveau, cependant, je me cambrai quand je sentis un doigt taquiner mon intimité. Mes jambes se refermèrent d'elle-même et je me crispai, toujours accroché à ses épaules. Naruto rompit le baiser et nicha son visage dans mon cou.

- On peut arrêter quand tu veux, chuchota-t-il tout bas.

- Ce… c'était juste un réflexe…

- Ne te sens pas obligé, haleta-t-il.

- Je le veux, le rassurai-je, desserrant les jambes et les écartant pour le laisser revenir s'installer entre elles.

Il revint vers ma bouche et continua de m'embrasser, cette fois-ci le seul dominant du baiser. J'essayais de me concentrer sur cet échange de salive mais le doigt de Naruto me préparait lentement à la préparation, et ça occupait tout mon esprit, surtout quand il fit pénétrer une première phalange. Je poussai un petit gémissement, qui se transforma en cri quand il enfonça son doigt jusqu'au bout. Je m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules, les jambes écartées et collées à ses flancs, serrées. J'étais crispé de tous mes muscles.

Naruto gémit contre mon cou, décidément il aimait bien cet endroit, et je devais avouer que j'y étais sensible. Il chuchota à mon oreille:

- Je serai doux… je te le promets.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. Je lâchai un gémissement. Ce n'était plus très douloureux, surtout quand Naruto toucha un point en moi qui me fit me cambrer brusquement, les étoiles revenant danser au dessus de ma tête.

- Ooohhhh ! lâchai-je, d'une voix plus qu'aigue.

Je le vis sourire.

- Tu aimes ? Là… ?

J'enserrai mes bras autour de sa nuque, et y cachai mon visage rougit. Il continua ses caresses, en des mouvements de ciseaux, touchant cet endroit tout au fond de moi qui me faisait monter directement au septième ciel. C'était encore meilleur que tout à l'heure, que sa fellation. C'était juste… tellement bon, que je m'abandonnai entièrement à cette sensation qui me posséda jusqu'à me faire oublier la douleur du troisième doigt. Puis, alors que j'étais perdu dans ce plaisir, Naruto me posa sur l'oreiller et se redressa, retirant ses doigts, me faisant ressentir un grand vide. Une nouvelle fois, j'eus une érection, signe que tout mon corps n'attendait plus qu'une chose.

Naruto se pencha et m'embrassa.

- Bébé ? souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Hmmmm ?

- Préservatif… ?

Je ricanai tout bas.

- Deuxième tiroir…

- T'avais tout prévu hein ?

- J'y pensais depuis un moment, oui, marmonnai-je alors qu'il se penchait pour ouvrir le tiroir en question et y plonger sa main.

Quand il le prit, il se redressa et l'enfila alors que moi, je réalisais en rougissant, comme un idiot, à quel point la virilité de Naruto était plus imposante que ses doigts. Je ne savais pas si je devais paniquer à ce stade, où juste avoir confiance et me laisser aller. Nous étions déjà beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple fellation et les préliminaires étaient passés. Je tremblais, quand il se pencha de nouveau vers moi. Un baiser qui me rassura à moitié, car, alors que je me concentrai à tournoyer ma langue avec la sienne, je sentais Naruto m'écarter doucement les jambes tout en caressant mes cuisses et ma peau.

Pris d'un soudain courage, je me changeai les idées tout en glissant mes mains sur son torse, le faisant frissonner et cette sensation de frisson sous mes doigts me fit sourire. Je passai sur ses tétons durcis et les caressa un moment, avant de redessiner avec mes doigts, chaque ligne de muscle que je voyais. Naruto me regardait, au dessus, et je continuai ma course jusqu'à ses flancs, sa taille que je saisis doucement, pour le tirer vers moi. Une fois assez proche et en position, je passai mes jambes autour de son bassin, et relevai mes yeux vers les siens.

- Viens, dis-je simplement.

Il embrassa mon front, signe qu'il allait y aller et moi, je ne fis que me préparer. Son érection toucha d'abord l'anneau de chaire et je me crispai malgré moi. Mes muscles étaient tendus, j'étais perdu entre deux options: tout arrêter, ou continuer. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, arrivé là. Et tout doucement, comme promit, Naruto me pénétra. Cette présence fut d'abord si douloureuse et imposante que je me cambrai durement et brusquement. Mes doigts griffèrent la peau tendre du dos de Naruto alors que des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

- A-Arrête, n-non…

- Respire à fond, m'indiqua-t-il, à moitié en moi.

- Je… Ça fait… mal…

- Je sais, bébé, je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il piteusement.

Il vint m'embrasser le front, les joues, le cou, la bouche, le nez, et j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale et soutenue. L'oxygène parvint à mes poumons à l'aide des petites attentions de Naruto et je pus me calmer, desserrer mes doigts prit dans sa peau.

- C'est ta première fois, murmura-t-il. C'est normal.

- Vas-y, soufflai-je.

- Sûr ? On peut arrêter si tu préfères…

- Non… m'obstinai-je.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je bougeai mon bassin, essayant de le faire rentrer plus profondément en moi. Naruto comprit le message et, doucement, continua son chemin jusqu'à entrer complètement. Il s'arrêta, me laissant souffler, puis s'appuya de ses bras de chaque côté de moi. Je me redressai, collant nos ventres et embrassa toutes les parcelles de peau qui furent sur mon chemin. En même temps, Naruto avait déjà commencé à bouger doucement mais sûrement. Au début, c'était désagréable et douloureux, mais lorsqu'il toucha ce même point en moi, je me cambrai littéralement comme une crêpe entre ses bras.

- Aaaaaaannnnnn ! M-Mon dieu… Naru…to…

Ayant trouvé mon point sensible, il se concentra à le pilonner. Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer en même temps que la mienne. C'était si bon, j'étais au septième ciel, à chaque aller et venu. Nous nous embrassâmes tout en bougeant tout les deux au même rythme. C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Nos deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement, chacun bougeant en une sorte de danse sensuelle. Il cherchait à me donner du plaisir et j'en faisais de même. Des ondes de pur plaisir nous envahissait, et mes jambes tremblaient, les siennes aussi, et tout son corps.

Je souris dans notre manœuvre. Ma conscience était envahie par toutes ces sensations et pourtant je pouvais encore penser, avec lucidité. C'était aussi ce qui me rendait embarrassé, car je me rendais à moitié compte de mes cris qui emplissaient la pièce. De l'autre moitié, j'étais heureux, parce que nous étions plus proches que jamais: l'un dans l'autre. J'haletais, de plus en plus, alors que Naruto continuait à me pénétrer et me pilonner. Il gémissait alors qu'il arrivait lui aussi à son point de non retour. Mes mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure alors que j'écartai un peu plus les jambes. Je le voulais plus profondément, plus proche, je voulais encore plus de ces sensations électrisantes. C'était un plaisir pur et sublime, qui se vidait dans tous les membres de mon corps à chaque fois que Naruto se retirait et me re pénétrait.

Puis, après de nombreux vas-et-viens qui m'achevèrent, et mes cris qui ne devinrent qu'une série de longs gémissements, Naruto posa son front contre mon épaule, ses bras faibles tremblaient sous son poids alors qu'il se donnait aux derniers coups de butoirs. Je n'étais plus que gémissement, complètement perdu et abandonné sur le lit. Je continuais de crier et de gémir, parfois fort, parfois doucement, et quand, enfin, je me sentis gonfler de plaisir, les membres engourdis et le ventre chaud, plus chaud que jamais, Naruto me pénétra encore plus fort et tous deux nous libérâmes, lui en moi et moi sur son ventre. J'étais aux anges. Au paradis. Les étoiles dansaient au dessus de ma tête, alors que Naruto s'écroula, complètement à bout de forces, à mes côtés. Sa respiration forte et saccadée emplissait le silence de la pièce, ainsi que les battements effrénés de mon cœur, alors que je sentais le liquide chaud me couler entre les jambes, sur les cuisses.

- Wow, fut tout ce que Naruto souffla.

Je tournai faiblement la tête vers lui, les jambes tremblantes et toujours écartées, les genoux levés.

De profil, Naruto était magnifique, surtout le visage ainsi rougi et en sueur. Ses cheveux blonds collants à ses tempes, sa bouche entrouverte et le son de sa respiration. J'étais en train de rêver, j'étais…comblé.

- Na… Naruto…

Il tourna la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Il me sourit, abaissant les yeux pour fixer ma bouche.

- Sasuke… C'était… wow, répéta-t-il, essoufflé.

Nous étions tous les deux complètement vidés et j'étais amusé de cette situation. Mais j'étais surtout satisfait. Cet orgasme avait été plus fort et plus intense que le premier et j'en subissais encore les effets. Mes oreilles, bourdonnantes, semblaient fonctionner à moitié, ainsi que mon cerveau. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement, et je les rouvris, quand Naruto se mit assis. Il retira le préservatif usé et le jeta à la poubelle près de mon lit. Ensuite, il vint s'allonger sur le côté et posa un petit doigt taquin sur mon nez.

- Bébé, t'endors pas, dit-il légèrement amusé.

- Quelle soirée… tu peux le dire maintenant, chuchotai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

L'océan bleu était plongé dans la nuit éclairé de mes yeux. J'étais heureux, très heureux.

- T'as raison, répondit-il. Hey, Sasuke…

- Hmm ?

J'étais de nouveau aux supplices du sommeil qui voulait m'emporter. Mais cette fois mes efforts pour ouvrir les yeux furent vains, je n'y parvins pas. Je sentis toutefois la bouche chaude de Naruto se poser sur mes paupières, descendre le long de mon nez et finir sa course sur ma bouche. Naruto m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser tranquille et de passer un bras possessif autour de ma taille.

- Ta surprise… elle m'a rendu heureux, avoua-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement.

- Je suis content alors…

- Je t'aime comme un fou, ajouta-t-il de ce même sourire amusé aux lèvres, celui que j'aimais tant.

- Moi aussi, finis-je.

Je posai ma joue sur son torse, qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, et qui était moite à cause de la sueur.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux… soupirai-je au bord du sommeille.

J'imaginais un sourire sur ses lèvres, de la façon dont ses bras se posèrent sur mon corps et sa bouche sur mes cheveux. Il m'enlaçait tendrement.

Ce fut ainsi que, tout doucement, en sécurité et blotti dans ses bras, je m'endormis.

* * *

**23 août, 14h34**

**Dans ma nouvelle chambre **

_Et oui, dans ma nouvelle chambre. Ahhh… Il y a une éternité que je n'avais rien écrit dans ce journal. Vous savez ce qui est le plus drôle ? Je l'avais oublié ! C'est que je viens de le trouver dans mes boîtes. Comme la dernière fois. J'en ai même rit avant de le prendre, de l'ouvrir, de lire quelques passages puis de reprendre où j'étais rendu. Oui, je viens bien d'écrire tout ça: mon frère et moi, on a encore déménagé. _

_Cette fois, je vais changer d'école, j'irais dans un nouveau lycée, une petite école isolée à côté d'un hôpital mais bon je ferais avec. Car après tout, c'est pour une bonne cause. Naruto et mon frère entreront à l'université, pour basketteurs. Ils ont été acceptés tous les deux, au même endroit et j'en suis tellement soulagé, j'aurais été incapable de faire ce choix, entre aller vivre avec Naruto ou avec Itachi. Enfin bref… Itachi a trouvé une immeuble près de l'université et de mon nouveau lycée par conséquent, où il y avait deux petits appartements de libres, l'un au dessus de l'autre. Donc, vous aurez comprit, mon petit ami habites juste sous mes pieds ! C'est petit, trois pièces et deux chambres, je n'ai pas ma salle de bain personnelle, mais au moins, c'est propre et c'est plutôt chaleureux. Je me suis habitué !_

_Sinon, j'ai eut 16 ans le mois dernier, jour pour jour. Mes vacances se passent plutôt bien, on est allé à la plage avec Ino, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kiba et Naruto. On s'est bien amusés, j'en souris encore seulement à m'en souvenir. Tout est parfait cet été, le soleil est plus que présent, et, Naruto et moi, on l'a refait deux fois depuis la soirée du bal de promo. On risque de ne pas se voir très souvent, parce que bientôt ce sera la rentrée, et à l'université, ça doit être très chargé comme horaire, Naruto sera occupé. Mais je m'y prépare, je profite de lui pendant que j'en ai encore l'occasion. Sakura Haruno et Ricky ont définitivement disparus de ma tête, j'ai cessé de me faire des idées, cette fille n'était pas faite pour être mon amie, et même si je l'avais espérée… Ils continueront à aller au lycée de Konoha. Les seuls qui me manqueront sont mes vrais amis, comme Ino et Kiba, mais comme Sasori va également à l'université pour basketteur, Deidara a emménagé avec Naruto, ça me console. _

_Aujourd'hui, même s'il fait soleil et que nous avons prévus d'aller jouer au basket dans le parc, je suis un peu triste. Ça fait exactement 3 ans que mes parents sont partis, maintenant. Alors ça me tient à cœur de parler d'eux dans mon journal. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais réécrire dedans à l'avenir. Je verrais, si je me sens mal ou si j'ai envie de parler mais qu'il n'y a personne. Il a été un ami fidèle, mais désormais ma vie est bien pleine. Je suis entouré, et je n'ai plus besoin de me perdre dans mes pensées pour chercher du réconfort avec moi-même. Il y a Naruto, et ses bras, et son cœur qui bat pour moi. Oui, je compte toujours devenir écrivain, et peut-être que mon premier roman sera un peu inspiré de ma propre histoire, qui sait !_

Un large sourire était suspendu à mes lèvres. Ma main était en compote d'avoir écrit tous ces mots sans avoir reprit mon souffle, mais cette sensation, que d'être vidé et libéré, me faisait me sentir si bien que je laissai tomber mon stylo quelques secondes pour me masser les doigts et me craquer les jointures. J'entendis mon nom, et la voix de mon frère le répéta deux fois. Je l'ignorai, et me penchai de nouveau sur ma table.

_Bon, il faut que je parte, j'ai un après-midi et une soirée très chargée ! Je reviendrai. À bien y penser, petit journal, j'aime bien écrire, alors je continuerai à te révéler mes petits secrets, à te parler de ma vie bien ordinaire mais pourtant si merveilleuse. Portes-toi bien, et ne laisse personne t'ouvrir ! Surtout pas si elle a les cheveux roses !_

Je rigolai pour moi-même en me retournant quand Itachi apparut dans ma chambre, celle-ci trois fois plus petite que l'ancienne.

- Sasuke ! Tu fous quoi à la fin ? On t'attend !

Le ballon sous le bras, il me fusillait du regard. Je ne fis que sourire, me levai et enfilai mes chaussures rapidement. Je ne portais qu'un short et un t-shirt blanc – que j'avais piqué à Naruto. Ensuite, je me redressai.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, dis-je. Il n'y a pas le feu quand même.

- Tout le monde est déjà là-bas, mais comme c'est à côté je les ai laissé partir. Viens !

Il repartit en courant et je le suivis rapidement. Je sortis de ma chambre et m'élançai dans l'étroit corridor qui menait dehors mais, oubliant un détail, fis demi-tour et revins immédiatement dans ma chambre. Je poussai la porte que j'avais laissée ouverte et fonçai vers ma table de travail.

Mon journal était là, ouvert, révélant toutes mes pensées. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Aller, à ce soir, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe tout en rangeant mon journal dans mon tiroir.

Excité de passer ma journée avec mes amis et sous le soleil brûlant de l'été qui avait achevé de panser toutes mes plaies et mes blessures, je sortis rapidement de chez moi et me mis à courir, voyant de là le parc au loin et mes amis qui se disputaient déjà le ballon. Naruto brillait plus que les autres. Mon cœur s'emballa – il en avait l'habitude, après tout.

Alors là, je pense, c'est le moment de dire, "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", mais comme je suis un garçon et donc que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, alors je dirais juste…

_"Tout est bien qui finit bien…"_

* * *

**FIN**


	25. Au Dessus de Toutes Mes Attentes

****

**Obsession Amoureuse ne se termine pas là ! **

**Voici la saison 3 et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira !**

Résumé:

Après avoir passé un été formidable aux côtés de son tout premier petit ami, Sasuke, plus heureux que jamais, entame sa dernière année au lycée. Tout semble lui sourire? Pas vraiment. S'intégrer à cette nouvelle école lui met la peur au ventre, sans parler de Naruto qui s'éloigne un peu plus de lui. Fréquantant désormais l'Université, Naruto a des occupations différentes que les siennes et Sasuke, aussi réaliste qu'il peut être affecté par ça, plongera de plus en plus dans cette peur de le voir disparaître, continuer sa vie et finir par l'oublier. Leur couple sera-t-il assez soudé pour survivre aux hauts et aux bas du train-train quotidien? Sasuke sera-t-il assez fort pour survivre à tous les imprévus que la vie lui jettera au visage? Sera-t-il capable de survivre à tout ce que lui réservera l'avenir? Sera-t-il capable de survivre... tout simplement ?

* * *

_Elle s'approcha et je sursautai quand elle passa un bras autour de ma taille. Elle se releva en me tirant et je me vis dans l'obligation de me lever, m'appuyant accidentellement sur ma cheville, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur._

_- C'est complètement ridicule ! Il ne peut visiblement pas marcher tout seul, vous croyez que cette fille arrivera à le traîner jusqu'au centre de santé du lycée ?_

_Yuki avait le regard enflammé. Gaï avait dit son dernier mot, il était reparti arbitrer la partie. Tout le monde se dispersa de nouveau dans le gymnase, sur le terrain. Je voyais dans les yeux de Yuki de la fureur. Et je me souvins des mots qu'il m'avait dits: « Vois-tu, Sasuke, c'est que… Moi je suis amoureux de toi. »_

_Je me sentis rougir, quand il serra les poings et tourna les talons en grognant. Il continua la partie et Sakura me ramena à elle en me tirant vers le côté._

_- Viens, le chemin sera long._

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Lâchai-je brusquement._

_- Fait quoi ? J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès._

_- Je parle de…_

_Je m'étranglai. C'était comme si toute la rage et la haine que je ressentais pour elle depuis quatre mois s'était mit en une petite boule – ou plutôt une immense boule – amer de chagrin et de colère, et qui se bloqua dans ma gorge. Son bras autour de ma taille et son odeur m'envahissant me donnaient envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Yuki n'avait pas réussit à convaincre le prof que c'était ridicule qu'elle parvienne à me trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

_J'avais envie… Envie de la pousser, de lui cracher dessus, de pleurer. Oui de pleurer…_

_- Je parle de… me repris-je, tremblant et c'était obligé qu'elle le sente puisque son corps était collé au mien. Pourquoi t'as… Pourquoi tu m'as trahi ? Je croyais que t'étais mon amie._

_- Tu t'es trompé._

_- Je le sais !_

_- Sasuke. T'es trop naïf._

_Nous arrivâmes aux vestiaires et au lieu de se diriger, comme à chaque fin de cours, aux casiers, nous sortîmes pour atteindre le couloir._

_Elle enfonça ses ongles dans mes côtes. Je gémis, retenant pourtant mes larmes en serrant ma mâchoire._

_- Je le sais malheureusement, murmurai-je. Je suis stupide… les gens me trompent facilement… J'en suis conscient…_

_- …_

_- Mais toi … ?_

_- …_

_- Tu n'étais pas comme ça…_

_- Tu viens de le dire, ricana-t-elle amèrement. Les gens te trompent facilement._

_- Pourquoi ? soufflai-je, honteux de verser une larme en ce moment._

_- Sasuke, tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour sortir avec quelqu'un comme Naruto._

_- Et alors ? M'écriai-je en la repoussant, retombant stupidement par terre à cause de ma cheville._

_Ma voix résonnait dans les corridors vides._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? T'es conne ou quoi ? C'est pas ton problème ! Et si peut-être qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi ! Mais je m'en fous parce que je l'aime ! C'est sûrement quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ! L'amour, tu sais pas c'est quoi ! Et ne me touche plus avec tes salles pattes d'hypocrite, COMPRIS ?_

_Sakura resta muette devant ça. J'avais des larmes de rage sur mes joues. J'étais assis par terre, les genoux remontés et la cheville qui élançait douloureusement, picotant également. J'espérais que personne ne m'ait entendu, dans les classes avoisinantes, ce serait trop embarrassant, et surtout trop beau que Naruto sorte d'une de ces classes et vienne me récupérer. Oui ce serait bien trop beau. J'étais stupide, mais lucide, je savais faire la différence entre les films et la réalité._

_Sakura éclata alors de rire et je me renfrognai._

_- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse, là ? Marmonnai-je._

_Ce fut alors que je sentis une présence derrière moi. Des rires étouffés. Je me retournai, du mieux que je pus, avec cette cheville en compote. Je relevai la tête, écarquillant les yeux en voyant ce colosse de presque trente mètres: Ricky._

_Il rigolait._

_- Bien joué Sakura, lâcha-t-il. Je pensais pas que tu réussirais à le ramener jusqu'ici comme prévu._

_- Q-Quoi ?_

_- En plus, tu lui as déboîté la cheville ? S'étonna-t-il. Wooaaah ! J'admire ton talent Sakura, t'es plus forte que tu n'en as l'air !_

_- Espèce de gros imbécile, grogna Sakura. Ne me sous estimes pas._

_- Ne me touche pas gros porc ! l'avertis-je quand il se pencha vers moi. N-NON !_

_- Du calme, petit, dit-il en me mettant un coup de pied dans les côtes pour que… je me calme._

_Je gémis, le souffle coupé. Puis il me prit par un bras, enroulé autour de mon abdomen. Il me souleva dans les airs et je me débattis, battant des jambes dans le vide._

_- Laisse-moi ! Tout de suite ! ARRGH !_

_Je lui mordis le bras et il ne fit que grogner sans plus. Sakura le guida vers la salle de bain des hommes que je n'avais même pas remarqué._

_- On continue à suivre le plan, bébé ? demanda-t-il à Sakura._

_Celle-ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête, ennuyée._

_- Eh bien oui, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai dit d'attendre mon feu vert pour le toucher. Je te donne carte blanche. Fais-le souffrir._

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que mon ventre était écrasé par son bras. Je ne pouvais pas parler, j'avais le souffle littéralement coupé. Je ne comprenais pas les paroles de Sakura. Elle avait l'air sûr d'elle. J'avais peur, je paniquais, et encore plus quand elle déclara:_

_- Mais essais d'étouffer ses cris. Je surveillerai ici, moi._

_- Parfait. Compris bébé. Mais après on sort ensemble, comme tu m'as promit hein ?_

_- On verra._

_- D'accord m'dame !_

_Elle croisa les bras et commença sa garde, alors que Ricky m'emmena à l'intérieur de la toilette, il me jeta par terre, sans douceur, et je gémis à cause de ma cheville. Il observa que personne n'était là dans les cabines, avant de s'approcher de moi. Je reculai du mieux que je pouvais, le plus loin aussi, mais lorsque mon dos toucha le mur, je m'arrêtai, tremblant de partout._

_- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que t-t-tu vas me faire ?_

_- Sakura m'a donné l'ordre de te descendre. Tu l'as entendu toi-même non ?_

_- Je vais crier ! S-S-Si tu me touches ! E-E-Et on t'entendra !_

_- Pas si je t'étouffe avec mon t-shirt._

Je voyais le visage de Ricky s'approcher jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus reculer plus que ça. Le mur derrière était collé à mon dos, je me sentais étouffé, comme si tout allait se refermer sur moi. Ricky continua d'avancer, son visage menaçant et la lueur malicieuse dans son regard, puis il se pencha et je hurlai.

- Bébé ! Bébé !

- NON ! Va-t-en, ne me touche pas !

Me débattant comme un diable, je finis par réussir à sortir la tête de mes couvertures et j'ouvris des yeux terrorisés, respirant une grande bouffée d'air, tout en poussant de mes deux mains la personne qui venait d'ajouter son poids au mien sur mon lit.

- Oh la, doucement bébé, ricana une voix grave que je reconnus tout de suite et mes yeux papillonnèrent avant que je ne me réveille complètement.

Je vis deux yeux bleus amusés et à la fois inquiets. Naruto, assis sur le bord du lit était penché vers moi, et avec sa main qui caressait lentement mon front, j'arrivai à me calmer. Mon corps tremblait, mon torse était secoué et mon cœur battait la chamade. Naruto attendit quelques minutes avant de m'embrasser sur le front et me dire:

- Dis donc… Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Je me blottis contre moi-même en essayant de retomber endormi. Mes yeux me piquaient, il était clair que j'avais encore besoin de sommeil, et avec Naruto à mes côtés, j'allais sans doute y parvenir. J'attrapai donc sa main et la serrai contre mon cœur pour être sûr qu'il ne partirait pas. Mais son rire, qui résonna, me fit rouvrir des pupilles troublées.

- Hé, tu m'écoutes là-dedans ? S'amusa-t-il en mettant une pichenette entre mes deux yeux.

- Aye !

- Tu es fatigué ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Hn, ronronnai-je.

- Eh bien je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te lèves.

Je grognai en me retournant, le sommeil encore à mes baskets mais, rien à faire, Naruto attrapa mon menton et me fit tourner la tête.

- Quoi… ? me plaignis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Bébé, tu te lèves, oui ?

J'ouvris plus grands les yeux, et remarquai que le soleil était déjà levé et qu'il brillait dans ma chambre. Naruto, habillé d'une chemise blanche propre et d'un jean bleu classique, était tout simplement trop chique pour que ce soit l'après midi et qu'il soit venu me chercher pour aller jouer au basket. Non… Alors c'était…

- C'est déjà lundi ? dis-je tout bas.

- Ehhh oui!

- Oooooh…

Naruto pouffa avant de retirer la couverture de sur moi. Il se leva debout, et glissa ses deux bras sous mon corps pour me soulever aisément. Je grognai tout en fermant les yeux, mais je dû vite les rouvrir quand il me mit debout et me posa au sol.

Je grimaçai à son sourire fier.

- C'est très amusant…

- Je sais, répondit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je voulais te voir avant de devoir me rendre à l'université.

- Oh…

- Mes cours, le lundi, débutent à 9 heures.

Je cherchai rapidement mon cadran et vis qu'il était 8 heures et cinquante-trois minutes. Je me tournai vers Naruto et, réalisant, me mis à rougir comme un idiot.

- Oh ! Désolé ! Je vais te mettre en retard !

- Ce n'est rien, me rassura-t-il en s'approchant. Tu en vaux la peine et puis, à l'université, ce n'est pas comme au lycée. Les profs n'en feront pas toute une histoire. Nous avons notre liberté, nous sommes adultes. Autrement dit, c'est notre problème et tout le monde s'en balance complètement.

Je m'approchai et acceptai volontiers de me blottir contre le torse de mon homme. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra agréablement contre lui. Sa chaleur me réchauffa même si je n'avais pas froid. J'adorais être dans ses bras, et en passant les miens autour de sa taille, je nichai mon visage dans sa chemise et humai son odeur délicieuse.

- Nee, Sasuke, dit alors Naruto, le menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Nhh?

- À quoi rêvais-tu ?

J'eus un hoquet, puis deux, ce cauchemar horrible me remontant à la surface. Je mis mes mains en coupe autour de mon visage, me fondant un peu plus contre lui, comme si je voulais disparaître. Naruto glissa ses grandes mains si rassurantes de haut en bas sur mon dos.

- Eh bien, marmonnai-je en me raclant la gorge. Tu te souviens de Sakura et Ricky ?

- Évidemment.

- Il m'arrive p-parfois de… Faire des cauchemars. De revivre ça. Quand il m'a agressé dans les toilettes de l'école.

Naruto resserra sa prise, tendu soudainement.

- T'inquiète. Personne ne te fera subir ça cette année.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? C'est un nouveau lycée… Peut-être que les gens sont encore plus cinglés !

- Deidara sera avec toi.

- Ouais… Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra faire, grognai-je sarcastiquement.

Naruto attrapa mes épaules et me fit reculer pour plonger dans mes yeux noirs. Son regard bleuté semblait si profond et si infiniment rassurant que je m'y perdis de longues minutes, alors que Naruto leva la main pour longer une mèche qui encadrait mon visage avec ses doigts. Puis, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur mon front.

- Eh bien si quelqu'un te fait quoique ce soit, je traverse la rue et lui botte les fesses. Promis juré.

Je ricanai. C'était vrai que l'université de Naruto était sur la rue en face de mon nouveau lycée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, c'était comme un miracle au fond. Ou une coïncidence extrêmement chanceuse. Cela dit, j'étais très nerveux, car aujourd'hui c'était ma rentrée. Bien que Deidara soit avec moi, j'appréhendais beaucoup de choses. Allais-je me faire facilement des nouveaux amis ? Allais-je encore me faire tromper par des filles dans le genre de Sakura Haruno ?

Je secouai la tête. Il fallait que je l'oublie, elle. Elle avait pourri ma vie mais c'était une période révolue. Plus rien n'allait être comme avant désormais, non ? Parce que j'avais Naruto, et Deidara, et Itachi. Même Sasori, était devenu un bon ami. J'avais beaucoup changé en un seul été.

Un petit sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres. Grâce à Naruto et à son réconfort, au fait que lui croyait en moi plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde, je commençais à voir les bons côtés de la chose. Personne ne m'emmènera de force dans les toilettes pour me ruer de coups. Personne ne me fera de croche pied volontaire dans le cours de sport, personne ne me déboitera la cheville… enfin, j'espérais.

- Alors ? Rassuré, maintenant ?

Prenant mon visage dans ses mains, Naruto me sourit quand j'acquiesçai en hochant de la tête. Je fermai les yeux quand ses lèvres chatouillèrent mes paupières pour descendre jusqu'aux miennes qui n'attendaient plus que ça à présent. Il m'embrassa amoureusement, en guise de bonjour, j'imagine, puis il glissa ses bras autour de moi et me serra une dernière fois avant de devoir reculer.

- Bon, je ne veux pas briser la magie du moment mais il faudrait peut-être que tu te dépêches !

Je lui tirai la langue en gonflant les joues comme un gosse, mais il ne fit que rigoler doucement en me laissant m'habiller. Il ferma la porte en sortant et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, fixant le plafond longuement avant de me relever et de m'habiller.

Lorsque je descendis, je trouvai une note qui disait que mon frère était déjà parti et qu'il resterait très tard à l'université, que j'allais aussi devoir m'organiser moi-même pour le dîner. À peine commencé, il avait déjà des tonnes de devoirs. Je ne fis que prendre le petit bout de papier pour le fourrer dans ma poche. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal d'être tout seul. Je demanderais à Deidara de me tenir compagnie, au pire.

Souriant, je me dirigeai vers le hall. J'enfilai mes chaussures et ouvris la porte pour faire face à l'automne déjà bien avancée. Habituellement, la rentrée était en septembre, et nous étions en octobre. Pourquoi intégrer l'école aussi tard ? Simple: les derniers détails de mon inscription ici n'avaient pas été réglés. J'allais devoir reprendre un retard d'un peu moins d'un mois, mais ça ne m'inquiétait pas.

C'était… juste… les nouvelles rencontres qui me faisaient peur. Peut-être qu'après mûre réflexion, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

- Non mais je rêve ! Grogna Deidara à mes côtés.

Nous étions assis sur une table de pique-nique dehors, dans la cours. J'avais tout de suite accroché à ce décor merveilleux. Le petit coin de ville où se trouvait mon lycée était agréable et très beau. Il y avait, au loin, de grands immeubles et des manufactures, mais il y avait un petit parc tout près, où des arbres jaunes et orangés brillaient de toutes leurs couleurs. L'air y était frais et le vent tout doux caressait mon visage. Mes cheveux, libérés à l'instant et fouettant mes yeux à chaque fois que le vent s'élevait, avaient un peu allongés. Toujours d'un noir profond, ils allaient de pair avec mes yeux, maintenant cachés derrière des montures violettes.

Ma vue s'était un peu dégradée. En fait, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais jamais je n'avais vraiment eut les moyens de payer un examen pour pouvoir me procurer des lunettes. Deidara était venue avec moi choisir les montures, et en rigolant d'une vieille blague, il avait réussit à me faire céder en me montrant une monture couleur violette. J'avais ri. Et j'avais cédé. Au début, je les détestais. J'avais l'air encore plus ringard qu'avant. Mais j'avais appris à les aimer. Un peu plus à chaque fois que Naruto me disait que ça me donnait un petit quelque chose d'adorable. Il me le disait à tous les jours.

Je levai les yeux quand Deidara se remit à grogner contre son téléphone. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qui t'a offert ce portable ? Demandai-je.

Assis sur la table, il leva les yeux vers moi alors que ses longues mèches blondes s'envolèrent lorsqu'un coup de vent les poussa. Ses yeux bleus étaient teintés d'une touche de tristesse et de frustration.

- Ne ris pas, marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien dis-moi, l'encourageai-je.

- C'est Sasori, avoua-t-il.

J'eus un petit sursaut, mes sourcils s'élevant et mes yeux s'écarquillant.

- Wow ! M'exclamai-je en souriant.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te moquer ! Se renfrogna-t-il.

- Je ne me moque pas. Je trouve ça plutôt… adorable.

- Adorable ? Lâcha-t-il.

- Oui… Ce genre de truc coûte un bras. Pour un étudiant je veux dire. Il doit beaucoup t'aimer.

Deidara rougit tout en laissant tomber sa jambe droite dans le vide, la deuxième toujours appuyée sur le banc où j'étais assis. Il se tortillait, mal à l'aise, tout en continuant d'écrire quelque chose sur le clavier de son portable. Je gardai mes yeux sur lui, plissant les paupières en raison du soleil qui m'aveuglait, bien haut dans le ciel, et que je voyais juste derrière la tête de mon ami, qui était plus haut que moi, étant assis sur la table.

Après un petit silence, durant lequel je buvais tranquillement mon jus, Deidara baissa les bras, tenant son téléphone d'une main alors qu'il posait sa deuxième sur sa joue. Un soupir dépassa la barrière de ses lèvres et je relevai des yeux curieux vers lui.

- Je sais, dit-il. Il est très amoureux de moi.

- Mais et toi ? Tu l'es aussi, non ? Je pensais que vous étiez ensembles.

- On a passé beaucoup de temps ensembles cet été. Mais… Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais qu'on y aille plus doucement. Qu'on soit amis avant de… d-de… D'être officiellement un couple.

Fixant le sol, il releva lentement la tête au fil de ses paroles pour regarder au loin. Je ne dis rien. J'étais plutôt confus. Sasori et Deidara avaient semblés si proches ces derniers mois… Peut-être que j'avais loupé un épisode, ou alors je ne savais pas tout sur eux. Je me contentai donc de baisser la tête et croquer dans le long morceau de carotte.

Deidara sursauta comme moi quand son téléphone émit un petit son strident. Il leva le bras et vérifia de qui venait le message avant de grimacer et de commencer à écrire, la frustration de nouveau présente sur son visage.

- À qui écris-tu ?

- À ce crétin de Yahiko !

Je fronçai les sourcils de nouveau, réellement perdu cette fois.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je t'ai parlé de mon ex une fois, hein ?

- Euh… Oui, mais…

- Ben, il refuse de me pardonner la fois où je l'ai laissé en plan à l'aéroport ! Non, mais il faut être rancunier quand même. Trois mois se sont écoulés.

Grimaçant de confusion, j'ouvris la bouche mais Deidara, esquissant un grand sourire, me fit signe de me taire et commença de suite à parler:

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasu, dit-il nerveusement. C'est rien, je gère. Et je ne _reviendrais_ surtout pas avec lui.

- Tu aimes Sasori hein ?

Le visage de Deidara se referma soudainement. Il acquiesça rapidement, comme s'il voulait qu'on change de sujet. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais je n'insistais pas et acquiesçai silencieusement, avant de replonger dans mes pensées, croquant dans une nouvelle carotte.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse dans tout le campus du lycée. Deidara termina de rédiger un message avant de fermer son téléphone et le mettre dans la poche de son coupe-vent bleu pâle – non, ici, il n'y a pas d'uniforme. Il sauta par terre alors que je rangeais tout le bazar que j'avais étalé sur la table. Il me serra ensuite dans ses bras quand j'eus à peine terminée. Surpris, je ne dis rien et j'avais les yeux grands ouverts quand il recula.

- E-Euh… C'était pourquoi ?

- Parce que j't'adore ? Sourit-il. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe.

- Ouais, je sais, marmonnai-je en donnant un petit coup de pied dans la terre.

Je me mordis les lèvres et levai des yeux déçus vers mon ami.

- On fera avec, j'imagine.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il, finissant de m'étudier de son regard. Enfin bref. Ce soir, ça te dit qu'on aille se promener ?

- Si tu veux, acceptai-je alors que mon sourire s'élargissait.

- Génial… Souffla-t-il avant d'attraper son sac qu'il avait abandonné par terre.

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre son premier cours de l'après midi.

Je me tins sur le campus, avec mon sac serré contre mon torse. Je fixais l'édifice qui me servait aujourd'hui d'école.

La peur au ventre, l'estomac noué, je me retrouvais de nouveau seul. Avec un après-midi entier à passer au travers. J'aimerais tant être comme Deidara, si à l'aise et pas constamment pris dans cette handicap sociale que j'avais « développé » après cet incident avec Ricky et patati et patata. Sakura Haruno et son petit ami avait décidément pourri ma vie jusqu'à la moelle…

* * *

**6 octobre, 14h03**

**Dans mon super cours de chimie **

_Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas écris dans ce journal. J'ai eu beau me dire que j'allais continuer à écrire mes journées, cet été, j'étais si occupé que je l'ai carrément oublié. Mais il est resté dans mon sac, c'est pour cette raison que je continue aujourd'hui. Cours de chimie… Quoi de plus ennuyant ? En plus, je ne pige rien aux sciences et aux formules… _

_Encore plus décevant… IL me manque. À peine une moitié de journée passée ici dans cette école complètement inconnue, sachant que mon seul ami est dans un autre cours à l'autre bout de l'édifice, et je m'ennuie déjà de Naruto. Du haut de mon cours de français, j'arrive à voir l'université par la fenêtre. Mais ici, on est du côté sud, je ne vois rien par les fenêtres, sinon un tas de branches; ça donne sur le parc._

_Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me demande à quoi il va ressembler… Après tout, avec les profs parfois bizarres et parfois curieux que j'ai eut à mon ancien lycée, c'est toujours normal pour moi d'appréhender ce moment. Et si c'est encore un serpent psychopathe qui, selon les rumeurs, est pédophile, mais qui en plus, garde constamment un œil sur moi ? Rah la la, j'ai vraiment été traumatisé par absolument tout dans cette ancienne école. Il faudrait que je me calme et que je m'y apprivoise déjà. Neuf mois… Ce sera un très long calvaire si je ne m'y habitue pas !_

Je fermai mon journal quand la dernière cloche retentit. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Je me penchai et cachai mon journal sous mon bureau avant d'attraper mon sac et de l'y ranger. J'étais arrivé en avance, et j'avais entendu longtemps ici, assis au fond, pendant que les autres rigolaient, parlaient et socialisaient dans les corridors.

Je me sentais nauséeux, en ce moment. Tout le monde prenait place, déjà habitué à la routine installée alors que moi, j'arrivais comme ça en plein milieu de l'automne. Mais pour le moment, je passais inaperçu. J'avais l'habitude, mais évidemment, le prof lui, me vit. Quand il entra, il se dirigea directement vers moi. Je me tortillai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise des regards qui suivaient l'homme jusqu'à moi.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Tu dois être le nouveau.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Rappelle-moi ton nom, s'il te plaît ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Bien, alors suis-moi.

Il se leva et, le regardant s'éloigner vers le devant de la classe, je ne me fis pas prier et m'empressai de me lever pour le suivre. Je faillis tomber en trébuchant sur le sac d'une fille qui s'était assise devant moi et bafouillai des excuses avant de poursuivre mon chemin. Je sentais au moins trente regards dans mon dos lorsque je me plantai devant le prof, qui fouillait dans un classeur.

Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers moi, je déglutis en voyant la pile énorme de papier et de manuel. Je pris quand même le tout dans mes bras et le remerciai faiblement.

- Voilà, les notes de cours que tu as manqué et le manuel d'exercice. Je demanderai à Juugo de t'aider à rattraper ton retard.

- J-Juugo ? répétai-je.

- Oui, ton camarade de classe, m'indiqua le professeur en désignant du menton ma place au fond.

En me retournant, je faillis m'évanouir. Un garçon énorme venait de s'assoir juste à côté de ma place. Il n'était pas gros, mais énorme dans le sens, de… géant ! Il devait faire trois fois ma grandeur – je n'exagérais qu'à peine – et ses épaules larges étaient si imposantes que je devins blanc comme un linge.

- Euh… O.K.

- Tout ira bien ? Me demanda le senseï.

- J-Je crois, oui…

- D'accord. N'hésite pas à venir me trouver après les cours si tu as des difficultés pour quoique ce soit.

M'adressant un sourire on ne peut plus rassurant, le professeur me fit signe de retourner à ma place et je m'exécutai rapidement, alerte cette fois-ci, peu désireux de trébucher avec tous ces bouquins dans les bras. Le professeur se planta ensuite devant la classe et débuta son cours, au moment même où j'atteignis mon pupitre. J'y posai toutes mes choses en essayant de ne pas trembler. C'était plus fort que moi, il me faisait penser à Ricky, ce garçon. Et cette fille, devant, celle qui possédait le sac sur lequel j'avais faillit tomber, avait les cheveux roux… tournant sur le rosée.

Je fermai les yeux, tendu de tout mon corps. Mais au moment où je me dis qu'ils ne me remarqueraient pas où qu'ils ne m'adresseraient pas la parole, la fille se tourna vers moi avec un immense sourire et, un garçon, arrivant de nulle part, laissa tomber son sac par terre en un bruit dérangeant, faisant gronder le professeur.

- Monsieur Hôzuki ! Cria-t-il. Avez-vous un billet signé qui motive votre retard ?

- Ouais, ouais, grogna le jeune homme qui avait d'étranges cheveux blonds.

Cependant, en le regardant de plus près, je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas blonds. Ils étaient trop pâles pour être blonds. Alors…ils étaient blancs ? C'était plutôt bizarre pour un adolescent d'avoir les cheveux de cette couleur, mais son visage avait un teint bronzée sans trop l'être, ce qui lui donnait un air très vivant, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux.

Étourdi, je ramenai mon regard sur la fille qui me scrutait ouvertement avec son grand sourire.

- Alors ? Lança-t-elle. C'est toi le nouveau ? Je m'appelle Karin, enchantée !

- Euh… O-Oui.

- Moi, c'est Juugo, dit le garçon géant à mes côtés. Et toi ?

Je le regardai brièvement avant que l'autre n'attire à son tour mon attention.

- Suigetsu Hôzuki ! S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise près de la fille et tendant sa main vers moi.

Hésitant, je tendis la mienne mais sursautai quand, de nouveau, le professeur gronda en notre direction.

- Laissez-le donc respirer !

- Roh, se plaignit Suigetsu à voix basse en me tournant le dos contre son gré. Si on ne peut plus élargir son réseau social !

- Arrêtez de râler monsieur Hôzuki, nous en avons marre de vous entendre !

Plusieurs rires s'élevèrent dans la classe, mais le dénommé Suigetsu ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Peut-être qu'il en était habitué. À première vue, il donnait l'impression d'être le « farceur » de la classe. Le genre de garçon amusant qui ne veut qu'attirer l'attention.

- Moi je m'appelle Sasuke, murmurai-je rapidement, d'une voix nerveuse et tremblante.

Il se retourna, et me sourit. La jeune fille se tourna aussi, alors que le professeur continuait son cours, ne portant plus attention à nous. Je me sentis étrangement bien, des petits papillons me chatouillant le ventre, un signe plutôt rassurant qui me disait que le trac commençait à s'évaporer. Ces gens avaient l'air adorable. Ils ne me paraissaient pas dangereux.

- Bienvenue dans notre école, Sasuke-Kun, murmura la fille en repoussant ses mèches dans son dos lorsqu'elle se pencha vers moi.

Malgré moi et mes expériences catastrophiques du passé dans le domaine de l'amitié, un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage. Je regardai leurs visages un à un, passant de la fille légèrement maquillée, avec des cheveux roux flamboyants, du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui avaient un sourire malicieux mais sincère, et le blond qui mesurait trente mètres.

Coincées entre mes cuisses, mes mains tremblaient. Mais pas de nervosité, cette fois, juste… de soulagement, j'imagine.


	26. La Vie est Dure Loin De Toi

**Chapitre 26 - La Vie Est Dure Loin de Toi **

J'avais dû quitter cette mignonne petite bande après mon cours de chimie, pour terminer la journée en anglais. J'étais non seulement archi nul dans cette matière, mais dans cette classe, il n'y avait personne qui avait ouvert la bouche pour me dire ne serait-ce qu'un petit bonjour. Ça m'avait un peu arrangé car je n'aimais pas parler, et encore moins à des inconnus, mais d'un autre côté, ça me faisait un peu mal. Étais-je à ce point repoussant ? Je ne cessais de me réconforter en me disant qu'il y avait au moins trois personnes qui s'étaient rendu compte de mon existence. Mais la douleur de la solitude était comme une brûlure vive. J'avais décidément plus qu'hâte de rentrer à la maison.

En marchant dans le corridor avec un plan en main, je cherchai mon casier. La secrétaire, que je devais rencontrer après mon dernier cours – anglais – m'avait donné ce bout de papier en me donnant le numéro de mon casier et maintenant, je devais le trouver parmi les centaines qui figuraient dans l'école, longeant les nombreux et longs corridors. Comment allais-je m'y trouver, maintenant ? Il fallait que je range toutes mes choses, tous les cahiers et manuels que mes professeurs m'avaient donnés pendant la journée, je ne pouvais sûrement pas traîner tout ça jusqu'à chez moi. Je m'écroulerais au milieu du chemin pour sûr.

Ce fut quand je commençais à désespérer qu'une main s'abattit sur mon épaule par derrière. Je sursautai violemment en laissant tomber tous les bouquins que je cariais ainsi que le plan de l'école qui flotta un moment dans l'air avant de tomber à mes pieds. Me retournant, je vis Suigetsu, qui souriait et rigolait de mon sursaut.

- Hé, ce n'est que moi !

- D-Désolé…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses tout le temps ?

Je baissai la tête. J'étais sur le point de m'excuser pour ça, encore une fois, mais à la place, je croisai mes mains dans mon dos et tricotai nerveusement avec mes doigts.

- J-J'étais dans mes pensées, j-je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, marmonnai-je, me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

- C'est rien, me sourit-il. C'est moi qui suis désolé, regarde je t'ai fait renverser tes bouquins !

Il se pencha et commença à ramasser tout ce qu'il voyait, comme ça, nonchalamment, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale dans ce monde. J'en fus surpris, restant là, la bouche ouverte à le regarder. J'étais absolument certain que les crétins de mon ancien lycée ne se seraient jamais mis à genoux ainsi pour m'aider. _Certainement_ pas ! Alors ce geste que ce garçon faisait me fit chaud au cœur, si bien que je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Puis, quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait tout prit, je sursautai comme un idiot sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il se relevait..

- Alors ? Tu cherchais quoi ?

- E-Euh… Merci, fut tout ce que je pus dire.

- Bah de rien, répondit-il gentiment.

Je posai mes yeux sur un objet qu'il avait oublié. Le plan de l'école. Je me penchai donc rapidement et le pris en me relevant, étourdi. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je fixai mes pupilles noires sur les lignes et les flèches qui représentaient les corridors, les chiffres qui étaient supposément les numéros de locales et nord, sud, ouest, est, qui devaient être les sorties ou les escaliers. Tout ça m'étourdissait.

- Mon casier, répondis-je enfin.

- Hm ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je cherche mon casier, lui rappelai-je. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être a-alors je vais… continuer à chercher…

Je m'approchai timidement pour reprendre mes bouquins qu'il tenait encore. Il me les laissa gentiment mais quand je lui tournai le dos pour continuer mon chemin, il m'appela par mon nom comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le quitte déjà. En me retournant, je le vis qui me rattrapa assez vite et se mit à marcher à mes côtés. Surpris, je ne dis rien, mais je fus encore plus abasourdi quand il me prit mon plan des mains.

- Où est donc ce petit casier ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressa à la feuille blanche.

Il aperçut alors le numéro encerclé de rouge que la dame du secrétariat avait indiqué. Je regardai le visage de Suigetsu, ses sourcils fins froncés, et ses yeux concentrés. Puis, son regard rayonna et un immense sourire apparut.

- Q-Quoi ? Balbutiai-je, incertain.

- Ton casier est juste à côté du mien ! T'as vu ? S'exclama-t-il en pointant le numéro en question. Ton casier est le 499. Moi c'est le 498. Chouette non ? Aller je t'y amène.

Son sourire devait sans doute être très contagieux, car il bondit sur mon visage et s'y étala comme un parasite. Mon cœur tressauta joyeusement et je le suivis volontiers. Nous tournâmes un corridor et nous retrouvâmes au couloir est, de l'autre côté de l'école, là où il y avait la sortie que je devais prendre pour me retrouver sur le bon chemin qui mène à chez moi. Suigetsu s'arrêta enfin au bout du couloir, à quelques casiers près du mur où la rangée se terminait.

Je regardai les numéros. 496, 497, 498… Voilà, le mien !

- 499, dis-je tout haut avec un immense sourire.

Finalement, je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti.

- Merci, soufflai-je quand le garçon s'appuya fièrement d'une main sur mon casier.

- Voilà mec ! Le dernier contre le mur.

Il le tapota avant de me laisser m'y rendre. Je franchis les quelques pas et l'ouvris timidement, regardant à l'intérieur. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva et me tomba au visage. Je me mis à tousser désagréablement et Suigetsu s'esclaffa.

- Wow ! Eh ben dis donc, lança-t-il. Il y a une éternité qu'il n'avait pas servie à personne.

Il se pencha pour passer sa tête, regardant l'intérieur de mon casier qui semblait, en effet, abandonné. Je m'appuyai au mur et laissai tomber mes choses par terre, découragé.

- Il a besoin d'un coup de brosse, me plaignis-je.

- Ouais, j'en parlerai avec la principale, m'assura mon ami. En attendant, tu peux ranger tes choses dans le mien. Tiens.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers son casier, exécuta rapidement le code du cadenas qui le verrouillait puis l'ouvrit tout grand. Son sourire s'estompa en voyant le bazar et je rigolai – me rappelant mon casier dans mon ancien lycée. Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

- Ouais… Marmonna-t-il. Euh… Une minute !

Je ne dis rien, alors qu'il s'accroupit et commença à vider l'étagère du bas. Il retira tous les papiers inutiles, froissés, les morceaux de vêtements, tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir rangé là. Ensuite, il se leva et fourra le tout dans son sac qu'il venait de décrocher.

Se retournant enfin vers moi, il me sourit en tendant les bras.

- Donne-moi tout, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je m'approchai et lui tendis mes bouquins. Il les prit délicatement et les posa sur l'étagère désormais vide. Il se releva et me sourit.

- C'est pas beau, ça ?

- Merci…

- De rien. Il fallait que je range de toute façon… Disons que tu as été mon petit coup de pied dans le derrière.

Il s'esclaffa et je ricanai tout bas également. Il était décidément trop marrant pour que je reste indifférent.

Au même moment, j'entendis mon nom. Derrière Suigetsu, un blond accourait en ma direction. Mon sourire s'élargit et je me sentis plaquer contre le mur derrière moi quand Deidara me sauta dans les bras. Je passai les miens autour de lui, le serrant de toutes mes forces, rigolant à la mine abasourdie de Suigetsu qui nous regardait bizarrement.

- C'était tellement long sans toi Sasu ! S'écria mon ami en s'écartant, prenant mes épaules.

- Oui, moi aussi, m'empressai-je de répondre. Heureusement qu'on passe la soirée tous les deux.

- Justement, je voulais te dire, continua Deidara en reculant et me lançant un regard abattu. On ne pourra pas aller se promener comme on avait prévu de le faire.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je, déçu. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mon imbécile de frangin vient de m'envoyer un texto pour me demander de le remplacer à son boulot ! Il a trop de devoirs à l'université. Non mais quel crétin tu trouves pas ?

- Oh… C'est… Pas grave, bafouillai-je.

- Hum, hum !

Deidara se tourna.

- Ah, salut toi, dit-il.

- C'est… Suigetsu, marmonnai-je. Il est dans mon cours de chimie.

- Moi c'est Deidara, se présenta le blond.

- Salut, fit gentiment Suigetsu. Bon, moi je bouge Sasuke. Ma mère voulait que je rentre tôt. À demain, okay ?

- Oui, répondis-je en le regardant partir.

Deidara se tourna ensuite vers moi, souriant malicieusement.

- Quoi ? Lâchai-je.

- Tu t'es fait un ami ?

- Tu dis ça comme si c'est impossible…

- Non, non. Je suis juste content pour toi. T'avais l'air si… stressé ce midi.

Je baissai la tête, cognant mes pieds. Puis, j'inspirai et expirai, pour finalement sourire à mon ami, commençant à marcher.

- Ouais, disons que ce sont eux qui m'ont abordé.

Deidara s'empressa de me suivre.

- Quoi ? Il y en a d'autre ?

- Oui…

- Cool.

- Toi, t'as rencontré des gens biens ?

- Non… Tous des crétins. Je te jure. La galère.

- C'est nul.

- Vraiment. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi. Ce serait tellement plus facile si t'étais avec moi.

Je poussai la porte pour sortir enfin de l'école. Deidara me suivit jusqu'à la cour que nous dépassâmes pour atteindre le trottoir. Les arbres étaient nombreux, tous colorés, bordant la rue. Les voitures étaient rares. Je souriais inconsciemment à chaque fois. Oto était une ville calme et tranquille; elle me faisait un grand bien.

- Je sais.

Nous marchâmes en silence. Mon sac sur mon dos pesait une plume, je ne m'imaginais même pas ce que ça aurait été si j'avais dû transporter tous ces bouquins. C'était vraiment un miracle que ces gens fabuleux m'aient accueillit ainsi, si chaleureusement. Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Habituellement, j'étais si timide, si repoussant. Comme si le monde autour de moi le lisait dans mes yeux, que j'étais maladroit et presqu'incapable de faire une conversation normale avec quelqu'un sans bafouiller. Eux, ils avaient su m'approcher et me mettre à l'aise.

- À quoi penses-tu ? S'enquit mon ami.

- Oh, fis-je en sursautant. À rien.

Je trouvais cela vraiment dommage que, en plus de ne pas l'avoir vu de toute la journée, Deidara doive travailler ce soir. Et Naruto était occupé avec l'Université. Il faudra que je m'y habitue, ce sera comme ça toute l'année. Il n'est plus simplement lycéen, désormais.

Je devais être égoïste de penser comme ça. Mais passer la soirée désespérément seul, ça ne me remonterait décidément pas le moral.

Lorsqu'arrivé au seuil de notre immeuble, je relevai enfin les yeux. Deidara et moi avions marchés en silence jusqu'ici, et maintenant, il semblait vouloir attirer mon attention.

- Hé oh, tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolé, balbutiai-je en secouant la tête, les mains serrées autour des bretelles de mon sac.

- Sasuke, tu as l'air… triste, constata mon ami, la main sur la porte de l'immeuble qui portait le numéro « 1380 ».

Je me mordis les lèvres en fixant notre adresse. J'entendis le lointain son des voitures et des trains. Il y avait une gare pas très loin d'ici, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui nous y avait emmenés l'été dernier. Je me perdis de nouveau dans mes pensées, avant de reposer mon regard sur Deidara qui me fixait, inquiet.

- Je suis juste… un peu… déçu.

- Je sais, murmura mon ami. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en prenant une inspiration dans mes poumons qui commençaient à manquer d'air.

Je fixai mon regard au bout de la rue. Il y avait un petit dépanneur, où des enfants s'amusaient avec leurs vélos et leurs boissons froides. C'était vrai que pour le début de l'automne, la température était encore assez chaude.

- C'est quoi, alors ? Insista Deidara en s'approchant.

Je remis mes yeux dans les siens quand je le sentis qu'il mit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

- Je viens de réaliser que je ne risque pas de voir Naruto aussi souvent que je le voudrais… m-maintenant qu'il…

- Oh, je vois, acquiesça mon ami. Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il se bougera les fesses pour trouver un moyen. Les weekends, il sera libre, durant les vacances de Noël également. Ne t'inquiète pas Sasu. Et puis il habite l'appartement en dessous du tien. Vous n'êtes pas séparés par grand-chose.

Le sourire de Deidara suffit à me remettre le mien. Même s'il ne fût pas aussi grand, il était là quand même. Puis, nous rentrâmes. Deidara me quitta à l'étage inférieur et moi je continuai de monter les marches jusqu'à chez moi. Itachi ne devait pas être rentré puisque la porte était verrouillée. Je sortis mes clés et entrai, posant mon sac contre le mur de l'entrée.

Je me rendis à la cuisine me verser un verre d'eau, puis m'installai à table pour faire quelques exercices de chimie que le prof nous avait donnés en devoir. C'était d'un ennui tel que je faillis m'endormir, la fatigue attaquant mes paupières qui se fermaient doucement.

Ce fut vers 17 heures que la sonnerie du téléphone me réveilla pour de bon. J'étais allongé sur le canapé.

- Allô ? soufflai-je d'une voix râpeuse.

- Hé, poussin, tu ne devineras jamais où je suis !

- Madara ? M'exclamai-je en me redressant, soudainement réveillé comme jamais.

Assis sur le canapé, je me frottai les yeux d'une main alors que de l'autre, je tenais en place l'appareille. Cette voix de macho incarnée et cette appellation stupide qui m'arracha un sourire éblouissant ne pouvaient être que lui !

- Eh oui bonhomme. C'est moi ! Tu vas descendre immédiatement, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

- Quoi ? Lançai-je, incrédule. Où es-tu ?

- 1380, c'est bien chez toi, non ? Eh bien je suis juste devant.

- Mais pourquoi ne montes-tu pas ? Je vais t'ouvrir la porte, attends une minute…

Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte, où il y avait, sur le mur adjacent, une petite radio pour communiquer avec les arrivants et ainsi déverrouiller la porte à distance. J'étais à mi-chemin quand mon oncle m'arrêta dans ma lancée.

- Mais non, mais non. Descends, je t'attends.

Je m'arrêtai et fixai le vide, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Aller, plus de questions, rigola mon oncle. Amène-toi. Et prends une veste, il fait frisquet tout d'un coup.

- O-Okay…

Je raccrochai et m'élançai vers ma chambre pour prendre une veste que j'enfilai à la va vite. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le couloir, fermant la porte derrière moi, ne pensant même pas à la verrouiller. Je descendis l'escalier en métal si vite que je fus surpris de ne pas m'être pris le pied et d'être tombé maladroitement.

Sortant enfin dans la rue, je me tournai et me retournai pour finalement voir cet homme qui ressemblait tant à mon père. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés me faisaient un peu plus penser à Itachi, mais son air de macho et sévère (alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout), me rappelait qu'il était le frère de mon père.

Mais Madara était très différent de ce que mon père était. Mon géniteur était toujours habillé chique et classe, veston cravate pour presque toutes les occasions. Son frère, était carrément le contraire. Il était habillé plutôt décontracte. Il portait des chemises, mais de façon tellement différente, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tout sauf frères. Il était un grand séducteur, et cela se voyait, malgré ses trente-huit ans. Il ne changerait jamais. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Je souris largement.

- Madara !

Je lui sautai au cou, le serrant très fort. Il me serra à son tour, se penchant car il était encore plus grand que Naruto. Puis je reculai et le regardai avec un grand sourire de gamin. Il sourit à son tour et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Comment tu trouves Oto ?

- C'est… Bien, j'imagine, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Et le lycée ?

- Je ne connais personne, mais, ce n'est pas comme si je suis habitué à avoir des amis après tout.

Je souris maladroitement et il sourit en retour, me reconnaissant moi et mon handicap sociable. Et ce fut à ce moment là que j'aperçus le vélo sur lequel il était appuyé. Un vélo bizarrement petit pour sa taille. Je relevai des yeux intrigués vers lui.

- Euh… c'est quoi ça ? Marmonnai-je.

- Tu n'es pas content ? Sourit-il en poussant doucement le vélo en ma direction.

Je passai proche de faire une attaque. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand, je n'osais pas croire ce que je pensais ou voulais bien croire. J'étais immobile, figé, comme si je venais de voire passer un ange. Madara rigola devant mon air ahuri. Je n'avais jamais été habitué à recevoir quoique ce soit. J'étais toujours plein de reconnaissance et certain que je ne méritais pas qu'on m'offre quelque chose.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je le regardai, incrédule.

- À ton frère, j'ai offert une grande somme d'argent, pour ses études et ses nombreux bouquins qu'il doit acheter, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse se gâter un peu. Après tout, il a travaillé fort et d'arrache-pied ces dernières années pour s'occuper de toi. Je suis très fier de lui.

Madara prit une pause, le regard qui baissait quelque peu. Je ne dis rien. Et il reprit, me regardant cette fois.

- Quant à toi, j'ai jugé bon de t'offrir une petite gâterie comme celle là.

- M-Mais… en quel honneur ? J-je veux dire… Itachi le mérite amplement. Mais moi, je n'ai rien fait de particulier…

- Bah, un cadeau d'anniversaire très en retard, dans ce cas ? Si tu préfères qu'il y ait une raison fixe.

- Je…

- Et puis, Itachi m'a parlé des mois éprouvants que tu as vécus l'année dernière. Tu t'en es sorti sans trop d'ecchymoses, et je suis aussi fier de toi que je le suis de ton frère.

- Mais…

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, le même sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas toi le petit garçon qui voulait un vélo plus que n'importe quoi, il y a de cela quelques années ?

Je ne dis rien, ne fis que baisser la tête.

- Sasuke, je suis désolé, je dois partir. Je dois bosser. Mais je reste dans le coin. Alors peut-être qu'au courant de la semaine je repasserai.

Il me remonta le visage et je lui souris doucement. J'acquiesçai en hochant de la tête et sa main remonta retrouver les cheveux qu'il savait si bien ébouriffer.

- Aller bonhomme, vas t'amuser. Je veux te voir perdre ton temps comme tous les autres adolescents. Il fait encore soleil alors profites-en !

Sur ce, il prit les clés qui reposaient dans la poche de son pantalon noir et se dirigea vers la mustang stationnée de l'autre côté de la rue. Je le regardai partir, les yeux toujours aussi grands ouverts. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il venait de m'offrir un vélo tout neuf ! Moi qui avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. Mais après la mort de mes parents, nous n'avions à peine assez d'argent pour nous payer à manger. Madara avait toujours su subvenir à nos besoins, et évidemment qu'il nous payait quelques petites gâteries ici et là.

Un sourire maquilla de nouveau mon visage, alors que je pris place sur ma nouvelle bicyclette. Je pris appui sur le guidon un instant, me remémorant doucement comment chevaucher ce genre d'engin. Je me souvenais de quand j'étais petit. Mon père m'avait apprit comment tenir sur un vélo. En fermant les yeux, je me souvins de la journée d'automne, une journée comme aujourd'hui, où il marchait à mes côtés, me tenant par les épaules alors que je roulais joyeusement sur ma bicyclette à trois roues pour enfant. Je ne devais mesurer que trois pommes à cette époque.

Secouant la tête, le cœur soudainement lourd à ses souvenirs, je regardai devant et, oubliant complètement le reste, je me mis à pédaler sur le trottoir presque désert. La soirée était, en effet, magnifique. Les quelques passants étaient peu nombreux. Le soleil était bas et éclairait doucement, rayonnant de toutes les couleurs du crépuscule. Je fis le tour du quartier, passant par le parc et le sentier de mon école, regardant des adolescents discuter encore en petits groupes dans la cours.

Mais même si ce cadeau m'eut remit de bonne humeur, cela ne dura pas, car lorsque je passai devant l'université, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler, et malgré que Deidara m'ait consolé à ce propos, que Naruto et moi allions passer de moins en moins de temps ensembles dorénavant. J'avais peur que cette situation nous éloigne, j'avais peur qu'il finisse par m'oublier et continuer sa vie d'adulte.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, et me remettant sur mon siège, je repris ma petite balade en repoussant cette idée qui me faisait trembler.

**OoOoOoO00oOo0**

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Sasori ?

Le rouquin porteur de ce nom tourna la tête lorsque Naruto l'interpella.

- Tu n'aimes pas la vie à l'université ? Moi je trouve que c'est carrément génial !

Regardant le blondinet lever les bras pour les croiser derrière sa tête en signe de nonchalance et le grand sourire qui était étendu sur le visage bronzée de son ami, Sasori soupira lourdement.

Il reposa son regard devant lui, fixant le couloir désert. Par terre, reluisaient les derniers rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les baies vitrées qui bordaient les murs du corridor. Sasori croisa les bras sur son torse, le sac rebondissant contre sa hanche, accroché à son épaule.

- J'ai une tête d'enterrement pour plusieurs raisons, Naruto.

Naruto baissa les bras, laissant tomber une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Aller, dis-moi tout.

- Pour commencer, soupira le rouquin, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'avoir des cours à cette du soir soit possible. Deuxièmement, je ne pige rien aux mathématiques ni au comment du pourquoi je me suis inscrit en sciences de la nature, et troisièmement, ce bâtard me pourrie décidément la vie gratuitement !

- Sasori, soupira Naruto. Tu t'es inscrit là pour devenir enseignant de sport non ?

- Ouais…

- Mais… de quel _bâtard_ tu parles, exactement ?

- Il s'appelle Yahiko, et je pense que tu le connais, rétorqua Sasori d'une voix dure et bourrée de reproches mais qui, évidemment, n'étaient pas adressés à Naruto.

Ce dernier afficha une expression complètement perdu tout en s'arrêtant. Sasori, quelques pas devant, s'arrêta en remarquant l'arrêt de son ami et se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi, tu ne savais pas qu'il étudiait dans notre université ?

- Non ! S'exclama Naruto. Ce con suit mon frère partout ou quoi ?

- Pff. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre une raclée une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Sasori, appela Naruto lorsque le rouquin reprit sa route.

Naruto se mit à courir pour le rejoindre. À ses côtés, marchant plutôt vite, le blondinet attrapa la bandoulière de son sac qui glissait de son épaule et tenta de garder le rythme des pas de Sasori qui accéléraient étrangement.

- Sasori, répéta-t-il. Je croyais que mon frère et toi étiez… Tous les deux. Enfin. Un couple, quoi…

- Demandes ça à ton frère. Il… veut du temps pour y réfléchir.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ouais.

Sasori ralentit quelque peu et Naruto plongea dans ses pensées.

Au bout du couloir, ils tombèrent face à face avec le directeur de l'établissement. Un homme assez grand, toujours habillé chique, avec cravate. Il était plutôt vieux et les rides aux coins de ses yeux témoignaient de longues années de vie et de rire. Il était très gentil et dès qu'il vit les deux jeunes hommes, il esquissa un large sourire en leur présentant sa main.

Naruto et Sasori la serrèrent, s'arrêtant dans leur marche.

- Les garçons, dit-il. Je vous cherchais justement.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Sasori.

- Oui. Ou plus précisément, _vous_, monsieur Uzumaki.

- Eh ben j'suis là ! Ricana Naruto.

Sasori sourit et lui tapota le dos amicalement.

- Il faut que je rentre moi. À plus tard, Naruto.

- Salut !

L'homme regarda Sasori disparaître au bout du couloir avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui souriait naïvement.

- Alors ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, monsieur ?

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une sonnerie l'interrompit. Rougissant, Naruto s'excusa en s'éloignant quelque peu après avoir vu qui était l'appelant. Il répondit, tout sourire:

- Bébé ?

**OoOoOoO00oOo0**

Il m'avait prit tout mon courage pour téléphoner à ce numéro. Je ne savais pas si Naruto était encore à ses cours où s'il était quelque part chez un ami à étudier. Mais ma patience avait ses limites et je ne pouvais plus passer une minute de plus sans entendre sa voix. Après ma petite balade, j'étais revenu à la maison et j'avais rangé mon nouveau jouet sur le balcon arrière. Je l'avais solidement attaché avec une corde en caoutchouc. Je m'étais ensuite enfui dans ma chambre pour prendre le combiné et pitonner les boutons qui me démangeaient les doigts.

Après trois sonneries, Naruto répondit enfin.

- Bébé ?

- Naruto, dis-je d'une voix tremblante et je m'empressai de ravaler ma salive. C'est moi…

- Je sais.

Je sentis un sourire dans sa voix. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

- Euh… Tu es… à l'université ? hésitai-je tout bas.

- Ouais. Je viens à peine de terminer les cours. J'aurais vraiment voulut passer la soirée avec toi. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmurai-je.

- Je suis content d'entendre ta voix. Tu m'as manqué.

- M-Moi aussi. Je… Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- La routine. Mais toi, dis-moi, c'était comment ta « rentrée » ?

J'enroulai mes doigts au fil, fixant la surface de ma table de travail. Je me repassai sans cesse cette journée qui s'était plutôt bien déroulée. J'étais heureux de lui parler en ce moment. Comme si une éternité s'était écoulée. Cet été, nous avions été si proches. Presque pas un seul jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'on soit ensembles, soudés l'un à l'autre. Il fallait que j'avoue que cette première journée loin de lui était plus que pénible.

Je fronçai les sourcils tristement, essayant d'oublier que ce serait sans doute ainsi pour les mois à venir.

Je respirai profondément.

- Bébé ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui… Je… je me suis fait quelques amis.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il et je pus réellement sentir qu'il était heureux pour moi – je souris avec plus de confiance.

- Oui. Ils… ont l'air d'être gentils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- …Haruno aussi avait l'air d'être gentille.

- Sasuke, arrêtes de penser à ça, me dit-il sérieusement et je fermai les yeux pour essayer de chasser ces souvenirs.

Je respirai de nouveau, imbibant toute l'oxygène possible dans mes poumons.

- Est-ce q-que tu… rentres bientôt ?

- En fait, il y a quelqu'un qui veut me parler là. Il attend. Je dois te laisser bébé.

Je lâchai le fil et laissai tomber ma main sur mon bureau. La déception revint s'installer sur mon visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si mal juste pour ça. C'était normal qu'il soit si occupé. Il fallait que je m'y attende. Pourtant, j'étais réellement triste et seul. Oui: je me sentais seul.

- O.K., acquiesçai-je malgré moi.

- Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

- Bonne…

Je m'arrêtai quand je réalisai qu'il avait raccroché. Je fixai un moment le vide, l'appareille toujours dans ma main, essayant de comprendre d'où venait cette douleur soudaine dans ma poitrine.

Mais un bruit attira mon attention.

- Sasuke ! T'es là ?

Je me tournai au moment où mon frère entra dans ma chambre. Je mis un sourire faux sur mon visage.

- Salut Itachi.

- L'université, c'est du boulot, en tout cas !

Il avait l'air fatigué, mais il vint tout de même me tenir compagnie le reste de la soirée. Nous nous installâmes devant la télé du salon et parlâmes de Madara, de la pluie et du beau temps tout en jouant à des jeux vidéo – Naruto m'y avait, depuis peu, converti.

Et je pensai à lui toute la nuit.

**OoOoOoO00oOo0**

Naruto raccrocha rapidement, réellement heureux que Sasuke l'ait appelé. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'il ait pensé à lui. Sasuke avait semblé si perturbé et préoccupé par sa nouvelle école et son nouvel environnement qu'il avait pensé qu'il serait dans son petit monde pour toute la semaine, avec ces nouveautés qui n'en finiraient plus. Un petit sourire rêveur planait encore sur le visage du blond lorsqu'il revint vers l'homme, qui attendait patiemment.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit-il. C'était un appel important.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarqué, sourit l'homme.

- Donc… Qu'alliez-vous me dire ?

- Écoutez jeune homme. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Depuis votre entrée à l'université, votre talent au basket s'est fait remarquer et des gens de l'étranger vous ont vu jouer.

Naruto, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter cela, ne fit que froncer les sourcils lentement, appréhendant la suite.

Le directeur posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire fier, et sortit une enveloppe de la poche intérieur de son veston.

- Je sais que cela ne fait qu'un mois que vous êtes ici, à étudier et que ce serait dommage que vous abandonniez si rapidement ce trimestre, mais voilà… Vous avez reçu une bourse d'étude pour une Université très réputée dans le monde et où le sport promet de grande carrière aux étudiants. Félicitations Naruto Uzumaki, vous le méritez amplement.

Naruto, étourdi, prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains tremblantes. La regardant longuement, assimilant malgré lui les mots que cet homme venait de débiter, il finit par l'ouvrir. Une feuille d'explication se trouvait à l'intérieur, scellée par le logo de l'université en question d'où, apparemment, il avait reçu une bourse.

Il était très heureux, c'était certain, mais le cœur de Naruto faillit sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il lu l'emplacement de sa future école…

_Michigan, États-Unis d'Amérique._


	27. Colère & Questions Sans Réponses

**Chapitre 27: Colère & Questions Sans Réponses**

**7 octobre, 7h59**

_Il reste une minute avant le début du cours et je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai eut si mal à ce moment là. Hier, quand j'ai accumulé tout mon courage pour téléphoner à Naruto et lui qui me dit à peine un petit bonjour et quelques mots, puis ensuite qui me raccroche presque à la figure. Je ne devrais pas me sentir si mal, j'ai presque l'impression d'être égoïste et d'en demander trop. _

_Il était occupé, c'est normal, j'en suis conscient. Mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir rejeté. De me sentir vraiment très seul. Et ce qui me rend encore plus honteux, c'est que j'ai eut les larmes aux yeux quelques secondes, juste avant de m'endormir. _

_C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai une humeur aussi morose ce matin. Je suis dans mon cours de chimie. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire des expériences dans des laboratoires avec des formules que je ne comprendrai jamais de ma vie et qui ne me serviront à rien. J'ai encore envie de pleurer, à regarder les élèves qui commencent à entrer dans la classe quelques minutes avant la cloche. _

Je soupirai doucement quand le prof entra parmi quelques élèves. Il se frayait un chemin sans bousculer personne, mais je pouvais voir dans son visage qu'il en avait marre des adolescents qui formaient des cercles et qui bloquaient le passage. Heureusement pour lui, la cloche retentit à cet instant et tout le monde s'empressa de retrouver sa place.

Aussitôt, je me tendis. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et les deux garçons de la veille arrivèrent en même temps et s'installèrent à leur place respective. La fille, devant moi avec Suigetsu à ses côtés, puis l'autre garçon, le grand, à ma droite. Le prof étant occupé à trier quelques papiers, derrière son bureau, Suigetsu se tourna vers moi ainsi que la fille qui portait, aujourd'hui, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon plutôt joli. Ses lunettes ressemblaient aux miennes mais elle, sa monture était rose.

Elle me sourit quand elle se rendit compte que je la regardais et je baissai la tête, embarrassé, tournant le coin de la page de mon journal.

- Tu arrives d'où, dis-moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je fixai les mots écrits sur les pages de mon journal. On aurait dit un fouillis, tellement il y avait des mots. Ça m'étourdissait. Et je pensais et repensais à Naruto jusqu'à ce que la fille émette un petit « Hm ? Alors ? » qui me tira de mes rêveries. Je relevai des yeux timides et la toisa quelques secondes. Sa question, que j'avais inconsciemment enfoui sous mes tonnes de pensées, sembla me revenir soudainement et je m'empressai de répondre – cela dit, en bafouillant, fidèle à moi-même.

- Euh… J'arrive de Konoha…

- Konoha ? Répéta-t-elle, une agréable expression de surprise sur le visage comme si elle en était épatée. Je n'y suis jamais allée. C'est une belle ville, disent certains. C'est loin ?

- Non… Quelques heures, si on prend le train.

- Wow, souffla-t-elle, admirative. Je n'ai jamais pris le train.

Je baissai la tête, gribouillant des petits dessins sur le coin de la page. Le garçon à mes côtés se pencha.

- C'est quoi ? S'intéressa-t-il.

Paniqué, quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait commencé à lire la date d'hier, je refermai mon journal à la vitesse de l'éclaire et le serrai contre mon torse.

- R-Rien du tout !

- Quoi ? Se plaignit Suigetsu, et en le regardant, j'eus l'impression qu'il était lui aussi en train de lire pour avoir l'air aussi déçu – mais il rigolait et ça me rassurait un peu. Pourquoi? Aller montre-nous !

- C'est rien, je vous dis, marmonnai-je.

- Moi je sais ce que c'est, dit la fille. Alors laissez-le tranquille, espèces d'idiots, ce genre de truc est strictement privé !

Je la regardai, surpris, puis elle me sourit de nouveau.

- Eh oui ! Moi aussi j'ai un journal. J'écris à l'intérieur à chaque soir avant d'aller dormir. Toi c'est quoi ta routine ?

Elle appuya ses coudes sur mon bureau et se pencha vers moi, déjà prête à démarrer une conversation. Les deux garçons soupirèrent en commençant à discuter de leur côté. Le prof était visiblement à la bourre. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans son bazar, il ne portait même pas attention à la classe qui était plus bruyante qu'un groupe de maternelle. Tout le monde parlait et riait et criait.

J'inspirai doucement avant de répondre tout bas:

- J'écris quand je… quand je me sens mal ou heureux ou…

- Quand tu en as envie, tout simplement ? M'interrompit-elle doucement.

- Oui…

- Moi tu sais, il y a longtemps, j'ai eut un petit ami et, commença-t-elle en jouant avec ses ongles, penchée un peu plus vers moi de sorte que les deux garçons ne nous entendent pas. En fait… Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui m'avait tellement détruite que j'ai commencé à écrire et… Je pourrais même dire que mon journal intime m'a sauvée la vie.

- Ha ? Lâchai-je, curieux.

Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers moi, puis posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Je te raconterai tout plus tard, Sasuke-Kun. Mais toi, sinon, tu as déjà eut une petite amie ? S'intéressa-t-elle alors. Ou en as-tu une en ce moment ?

Je me sentis inévitablement rougir et je baissai la tête. Aussitôt, elle – j'avais honteusement oublié son nom ! – s'excita et son sourire s'élargit comme pas possible.

- Oh ! J'ai vu juste? Comment est-elle? Blonde? Rousse? Brune?

- Non, avouai-je les joues toutes rouges. En fait…

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'étais gay, ni à elle ni aux deux garçons. Je ne voulais en aucun cas faire fuir mes nouveaux « amis » ou alors les dégoûter de moi. Mais cette fille semblait si sincère et gentille. Ça me faisait, d'un côté, mal d'avoir si envie de me confier, car je ne cessais de revoir le visage de Sakura Haruno. Comment j'avais été naïf avec elle.

Après avoir fixé le vide, je me décidai. J'étais sûrement très stupide, plus stupide que ça tu meurs. Faire la même erreur deux fois… Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait – et m'avait convaincu – que tout le monde n'était pas comme Haruno et qu'il ne fallait pas juger. Les cicatrices étaient encore là, mais j'arrivai à passer outre cette vieille plaie et dire avec une voix tremblante:

- E-En fait, c'est pas une petite amie, c'est _un_ petit ami.

J'eus envie de me cacher quand je vis son sourire disparaître tranquillement et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ça y est, elle allait me dire : « Dégueu ! T'es qu'une tapette ! » comme souvent j'avais entendu ces mots avant. Les insultes ne m'avaient jamais vraiment atteint avant, car pour dire vrai, j'étais trop… comment dire… naïf pour les comprendre. J'étais tombé amoureux de Naruto si jeune que pour moi c'était normal d'aimer un homme. C'était en vieillissant que j'avais comprit que ça ne l'était pas. Enfin: aux yeux du monde.

J'allais baisser la tête quand la fille, sans que je ne m'y attende, esquissa un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants. La surprise passée, elle s'exclama désormais avec tact:

- C'est encore plus intéressant ! Il est comment? Grand? Musclé? Fort? Quelle est la couleur de ses yeux?

Un petit sourire se vit également naître à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je me sentis fier d'aimer Naruto. Je voulais le dire tout haut. Mais ma gêne mit un frein à cette immense envie et je ne dis qu'une chose, une toute petite phrase que je chuchotai presque:

- Il est extraordinaire, soufflai-je.

Elle rougit quelque peu en se penchant vers moi un peu plus.

- Maintenant que je te regarde, tu as l'air très amoureux Sasuke-Kun.

Je souris avec plus de confiance.

- J-Je le suis.

- Tu me le présenteras un jour ?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil amusant et je ricanai. Puis, le prof attira notre attention et s'excusa de son petit contre temps. Il commença son cours et je m'installai plus confortablement, le ventre étrangement léger comme si tout le trac s'était dissipé. Mais une petite nuance restait aux abords de mes gardes. Car je me sentais de la même façon que quand j'avais rencontré Sakura. C'était plus fort que moi; rien n'était encore trop beau.

* * *

- Tiens Sasuke, fit Deidara en me pointant son portable.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Téléphone pour toi, m'indiqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Curieux, je pris le combiné. J'étais en train de déjeuner avec mon ami à l'extérieur, à la même table que la veille, quand son tout nouveau portable s'était mis à sonner. Il avait terminé sa bouchée de sandwich avant de répondre et là, il me le tendait. Qui cela pouvait bien être ?

Je le sus assez tôt, et avec un grand sourire, je répondis à la belle voix qui appela mon nom:

- Sasuke, t'es là ?

- Oui, dis-je, le cœur battant. A-Allô !

- Hey, bébé. Alors comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien.

Il ne dit rien et je ne dis rien non plus. Sa voix était quelque peu tremblante et nerveuse et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je fixai la table, silencieux, regardant mes doigts dessiner des cercles imaginaires. À mes côtés, Deidara me fixait, se disant sûrement que Naruto était en train de parler pour que je reste ainsi silencieux. Mais non. Et je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise, comme si j'étais seul sur la ligne. J'entendais des voix, au loin, des rires. Sasori, et mon frère. Il était sûrement à sa pause déjeuner aussi.

Puis j'entendis Naruto toussoter, rigolant d'une blague d'un de ses amis sans doute, puis dire:

- Sasuke, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Soudain, je sentis mon corps se redresser automatiquement. Un sourire se peignit sur mon visage alors que je répondis de suite:

- Rien, enfin, j-je ne crois pas…

Je l'entendis rigoler, attendri. Mon cœur refaisait des bonds, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à l'entente de cette voix qui me faisait tous les effets du monde.

- Que dirais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

- Évidemment ! Je ne refuse pas.

- J'en suis ravi, déclara-t-il et je sentis mes habituelles rougeurs s'installer sur mes joues.

Mes doigts grattaient nerveusement sur le bois usé de la table.

- Bon alors voilà, tu veux bien me rejoindre sur le coin de la rue où il y a l'université ? Vers 19 heures, j'aurais finit les cours et je passerai te prendre. J'ai pris ma voiture aujourd'hui héhé ! C'est bon ?

- Oui, acquiesçai-je. Où m'emmèneras-tu ?

- Ah alors là, bébé, c'est un secret !

Je souris, baissant les yeux.

- Tu me manques, risquai-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Un silence s'étendit et je n'entendis plus rien. Pas même sa respiration, ni aucun rires aux alentours. Deidara avait cessé de me regarder, il semblait concentré dans un quelconque cahier de notes. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir à ce que je venais de dire. C'était comme si, il s'en fichait, que je m'ennuie de lui ou que je me sente seul. Je me sentais stupide et moins important maintenant qu'il allait à l'université. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi jeune et gamin qu'avant, vis-à-vis de lui.

Et je me sentais encore plus idiot de me sentir comme ça.

- Oui, toi aussi Sasuke, finit-il par répondre.

- Toi, est-ce que tu as l'impression que…

- Sasuke, il faut que j'y aille. Mon cours va commencer. Je te laisse okay ? A-Aller, à plus tard.

- Oh…

Je fermai les yeux douloureusement. « Je t'aime », que j'aurais eut envie de dire. Mais il était déjà parti. Est-ce qu'il le savait au moins ? Il m'arrivait de me le demander. Avais-je le droit d'en douter quelques fois ?

Mon cœur était lourd quand j'éteignis le portable et le rendis à Deidara. Sans même le regarder. Je pointai l'engin sous son nez un peu brusquement. Surpris, il leva la tête de son cahier et me toisa. Je ne daignai pas le regarder. Mes sourcils étaient froncés. J'étais fâché contre moi-même. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais même pas !

- Oh, fit Deidara. Alors il te voulait quoi mon frangin ?

- Sortir, lançai-je dans le vide.

- C'est vrai ? Bah tu vois, il ne t'oublie pas ! Toi qui en doutais hier.

Il me tapota l'épaule alors que moi, je n'étais déjà plus là. Qu'était ce sentiment ? Étais-je vraiment en colère ? Triste ? Mis à l'écart ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi n'étais-je plus certain d'avoir envie de sortir ce soir ?

Je pris rapidement mes affaires, me levai brusquement et parti sans rien dire. J'entendis Deidara appeler mon nom, mais je ne me retournai pas. Il ne me suivit pas. J'étais sans doute déjà hors de son champ de vision. Je ne lui en voulais pas de ne pas me rattraper. J'étais juste perdu dans ces sentiments qui naissaient en moi. Jamais je ne m'étais senti comme ça.

Je me trouvai un coin dans les corridors vides de l'école; le coin sale et isolé où était mon casier. Je m'y installai contre le mur et entourai mes genoux de mes bras.

Naruto… était si loin…

Je fermai les yeux et me battis longuement contre mes larmes.

* * *

Naruto pianotait nerveusement des doigts sur la table, la joue enfoui dans sa paume alors qu'il fixait la pendule sur le mur en face de lui.

Sasori, lui, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, dans son petit studio, le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Versant de l'eau froide dans un verre qu'il porta ensuite à son ami, il décida d'engager la conversation. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, le blond n'avait dit aucun mot. C'était habituellement lui qui démarrait toute conversation, là, il était mou comme de la tarte et avait le visage anormalement décoloré.

Posant le verre de vitre sur la table devant son ami, Sasori esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise.

- Eh ben dis donc, t'es malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Lâcha Naruto, sur les nerfs, toujours en train de fixer la petite aiguille qui tournait très lentement.

- Parce que t'arrêtes pas de fixer la pendule bon marché que j'ai acheté quelques yens sur le net parce que j'étais trop pauvre pour m'en acheter une et… tu n'as pas dit un mot.

Naruto leva des yeux bleus curieux et agacés vers son ami, la joue toujours écrabouillée dans sa main.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors… Naruto qui ne dit pas un mot, c'est grave là !

- Fiche-moi la paix…

- Mais, et nos travaux ? Lança Sasori. On les fait ou pas ? T'es pas venu ici pour regarder le temps passer, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira le blondinet.

Sasori soupira. Regardant son ami qui lui regardait les secondes s'écouler, il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il était comme ça depuis la veille. Plus précisément, depuis que le principale lui avait remit cet enveloppe mystérieuse. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Le rouquin bu une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Puis deux. Naruto ne bougeait pas.

- Bon, écoute, si tu n'es pas d'humeur à travailler, je peux comprendre, mais… Peux-tu au moins me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais, euh… Je peux comprendre. J'_imagine_.

- …

Naruto demeura silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Sasori. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler à Sasori. Qu'est-ce qu'il en dirait, lui, de cette bourse aux États? Naruto avait l'estomac tordu à seulement penser à ça. Il avait peur que ses amis, son entourage et sa famille lui dise de ne pas laisser passer cette chance, qu'ils lui disent de se lancer et parcourir les millions de kilomètres pour étudier dans une grande université.

Qu'en dirait Sasuke, lui ?

- Sasori…

- Oui.

- Je… J'ai reçu une bourse.

- Tu as reçu _quoi_ ? S'exclama Sasori, à qui la nouvelle semblait étonner.

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, avant de se mettre à jouer doucement et nerveusement avec son stylo. Il n'avait en tête que son ange. Rien d'autre ne troublait plus sa pensée en ce moment que cette nouvelle qu'on lui avait apprit hier soir. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise? Le blond n'arrivait pas à y voir un juste milieu. D'un côté, jouer au basket professionnel, et en Amérique, qui plus est, était le rêve sans doute de chaque fanatique de ce sport. Mais… l'amour d'une vie, c'était fragile, et ça ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues, et encore moins à l'autre bout du monde.

Naruto ferma les yeux, le cœur battant.

- Cette enveloppe, expliqua-t-il en bafouillant. Elle contenait une lettre d'invitation. Pour une Université au Michigan.

- Wow… Souffla, impressionné, Sasori, fixant la table.

Ils furent d'un silence de mort pendant de longues minutes. Leurs deux visages étaient abattus comme s'ils étaient présentement à des funérailles et non dans un appartement en soirée à bosser pour un cours de philo.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Sasori en se raclant la gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- …

- Tu vas partir? D'abord, c'est pour quand?

Immobile, Naruto fut de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'une longue minute s'écoule ainsi. Ensuite, il se pencha, attrapa l'enveloppe dans son sac et l'ouvrit pour déplier la lettre. Pendant qu'il la balayait du regard, à la recherche d'une échéance, Sasori put remarquer que son ami n'avait plus le teint pâle désormais, mais plutôt _vert_.

- Hum…

Naruto ravala sa salive.

- J'ai jusqu'à novembre pour prendre une décision.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus perdus vers son ami, et Sasori, afficha une expression entre compassion et désolation.

Le rouquin ne savait réellement pas quoi lui dire. Habituellement, il savait comment réconforter ses amis dans telle ou telle situation. Mais là, Naruto lui apprenait ça comme ça, sans prévenir. Le Michigan, c'était aux États-Unis, en Amérique. À l'autre bout de l'hémisphère, dépassé l'Atlantique. Ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Bien que Sasori sache à quel point Naruto était passionné par ce sport, il savait également qu'il était follement amoureux de son petit ami.

Il posa son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa paume.

- Il te reste quand même quatre semaines.

- Quatre semaines, s'écria Naruto, haussant le ton de sa voix tout en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Non mais tu veux rire !

Sasori se leva également, montrant les mains vers Naruto pour lui faire signe de se calmer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tristement, comme si, en voyant Naruto perdre son sang froid ainsi, il réalisait l'ampleur de cette bourse. Et les dégâts qu'elle causait déjà.

- Du calme, Naruto !

- Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend en si peu de temps !

- J'en ai conscience.

Naruto fixa longuement son ami dans les yeux, l'expression de son visage maintenant complètement affolée. Mais, n'y trouvant pas ses réponses, Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains et recula pour que son dos se colle contre le mur. Il se pencha quelque peu, pliant le ventre et resta ainsi à réfléchir.

Sasori s'approcha prudemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe et la lettre sur la table.

- Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais… prends ça tu bon côté.

- Bon côté ? Répéta, horrifié, le blond tout en retirant ses mains de son visage pour regarder Sasori, le sonder du regard à la recherche d'une explication à ces paroles insensées.

- Oui ! Tenta de l'encourager le rouquin. Tu as été choisi parmi les nombreux étudiants de ton programme. Tu es donc le meilleur. Si tu refuses ce choix, alors tu deviendras reconnu ici au Japon.

- Je… J-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais refuser…

Sasori devint blême.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il après un long moment. Tu songes à… P-Partir ?

- Écoute… Soupira Naruto d'une petite voix en fixant l'enveloppe d'un regard mélancolique. C'est mon rêve depuis très longtemps. J'ai toujours… Je me suis toujours promit de tout faire pour en arriver là. Et voilà, que mon rêve se réalise.

- Mais… et tes amis? Et _Sasuke_?

- C'est pour ça que…

Naruto s'interrompit. Il ravala sa salive au moins trois fois avant de reprendre, fixant désormais la pendule de nouveau.

- Que je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire.

- Emmène-le avec toi.

Le blond tourna systématiquement la tête vers son ami.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Bah, pourquoi pas. Sasuke et toi êtes amoureux. Mais Dieu sait si l'amour survivra aux cinq cents milles kilomètres et aux trois océans qui vous sépareront pendant… Pendant combien de temps?

- Un an, révéla Naruto piteusement.

Il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, et Sasori en était déstabilisé. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre dans sa lancée.

- C'est une bonne idée, non? Ce gosse est dingue de toi. Il t'aime à en mourir. Il te suivra n'importe où. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le forcer. Si jamais il refuse, je…

- Il ne refusera pas.

- Me suivre à Oto, c'est une chose, grogna Naruto. Mais à l'autre bout du monde… Sa vie est ici.

- Mais tu _es_ sa vie, Naruto ! Comment puis-je te l'expliquer autrement? Tu sous-estime la puissance de ses sentiments à ton égard? Je te l'ai déjà dit par le passé, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer dans ses yeux. Quand il te le regarde, je suis persuadé qu'il parcourrait la terre entière pour toi. Il réaliserait l'impossible.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Des spasmes douloureux lui montaient à la tête. Il avait envie de s'endormir pour ne plus avoir cette horrible migraine, et penser plus longtemps l'achèverait sans doute mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Quand il pensait à ça, à cette possible rupture. Non, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas rompre avec Sasuke. Ils avaient tant fait ensemble. Et Naruto se sentait l'homme le plus aimé du monde quand il était dans les bras de son ange. Il avait cru que rien ne serait plus fort que ça. Et voilà que cette enveloppe apparaissait sous ses yeux pour tout balancer à la fenêtre. Sasuke avait sa vie ici, il avait ses amis, sa famille, ses études à poursuivre. Ce serait trop beau de prendre ses valises et ficher le camp un an de temps en Amérique, le continent le plus éloigné, juste pour que tous les deux ne soient pas loin l'un de l'autre.

Les yeux larmoyants, Naruto croisa les bras, toujours adossé au mur.

- T'es… sûr ?

- Sûr, tu dis, déclara Sasori. À cent pour cent.

- Bon.

Le blond essuya rapidement une larme qui s'était échappée et vint rapidement ranger toutes ses choses. Une fois le sac sur l'épaule, il daigna se retourner vers Sasori qui affichait un visage curieux.

- Donc… C'est décidé, tu pars avec lui?

- Je décline l'offre. L'Amérique c'est bien mais le Japon est ma maison. Je refuse de partir aussi longtemps loin de celui que j'aime. Et je refuse également de l'obliger à quitter son chez lui juste pour un caprice.

- Mais Naruto, ça ne reviendra pas comme occasion ! C'est la chance de ta vie. Saisis-la. Et puis tu viens de me dire que c'est ton rêve.

- Il se trouve que ma vie, c'est Sasuke, répondit Naruto. Le basket, c'est… un rêve inaccessible. À bien y penser, là-bas, il ne sera question que de médias, de gloire et d'argent. J'aurais une maison immense à Beverly Hills, je ferais parti de la meilleure équipe de basket de la NBA, j'aurais une bagnole à quinze millions de dollar et une centaine d'amis. C'est une vie qui me semble génial à première vue. Mais…

- C'est ton rêve.

- Arrêtes avec ça, O.K.? Si tu veux mon avis, Sasuke vaut beaucoup plus que tout ça.

Sasori proféra un soupir qui mit fin à ce semblant de débat. Naruto le regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna, quand Sasori appela son nom.

- Naruto.

- Hm?

- T'es sûr que tu prends la bonne décision?

Sasori pouvait voir que ça le décevait beaucoup. Naruto avait toujours rêvé de ce moment là. Il savait que Naruto le regretterait dans quelques années.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il ne fit qu'un petit signe de la main en signe de oui, sans doute, puis quitta. Sasori pensait, et même s'il comprenait les sentiments de son ami, que c'était ridicule et même un tout petit peu égoïste de se priver d'une telle opportunité au nom de l'amour. Il eut même très envie de sortir de chez lui, aller retrouver Sasuke et lui dire de laisser Naruto partir, mais c'était sûrement trop poussé comme réaction.

Pendant un moment, Sasori se demanda quelle serait la réaction de ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'en dirait le gamin? Oui? Non? Crise de larmes? Indifférence totale?

Non, ni l'un ni l'autre. Sasori savait que Sasuke n'était émotionnellement pas toujours stable. Mais il savait, de un, qu'il ne fonderait pas en larmes – il garderait tout à l'intérieur – et de deux qu'il n'en serait aucunement indifférent. Sasori ne manqua pas d'oublier que ce petit en avait dedans et qu'il pouvait même se montrer très spontané et imprévisible.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'avenir réécrive l'histoire.

Pourvu qu'elle ne se répète pas.

* * *

Il y avait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant que je tentai de ravaler mes larmes. Non seulement à cause de l'air glaciale qui frappait directement dans mes yeux, mais aussi parce que j'étais là planté comme un idiot au coin de la rue. J'étais seul, j'attendais. Pas de traces de Naruto. Aucune. Puis il y avait ce bar derrière moi, d'où rentraient et sortaient beaucoup d'hommes, parfois souls, parfois sobres mais pas pour le moins intelligents et rassurants. Il y en avait qui voulaient me violer en utilisant la façon subtile: « Que fais-tu ici, si tard la nuit, et seul? Viens te réchauffer à l'intérieur, je te paie le soda. » Mon cul, oui.

J'avais les bras serrés autour de moi. Heureusement qu'il y avait de bons samaritains qui, passant par là, me venaient en aide quand des gars louches et pouilleux voulaient me tirer là dedans. J'avais un peu peur, pour dire vrai. Cette rue était presque déserte à cette heure, à part quelques rares piétons et il faisait froid. Il était tard. Mais ce qui m'était, évidemment, le plus pénible, c'était le fait que Naruto ne soit toujours pas là.

Il devait avoir eut un contre temps. Comme je n'avais pas de portable, alors il était impossible qu'il me rejoigne. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il m'ait simplement oublié. C'était trop dur à imaginer. Je pleurerais sans doute toutes les larmes de mon cœur si, la prochaine fois que je le voie, il me dit qu'il a complètement oublié, qu'il était avec des amis… J'essayais de lui trouver des excuses, depuis une heure, dans ma tête. Certaines me faisaient plus peur que d'autre: accident de voiture ou autre truc du genre. Je fermai les yeux, essayai de penser à autre chose. Mais comment?

- Sasuke?

Je sursautai si violemment que j'en lâchai un petit cri. Me retournant, je vis un homme me faire face avec un immense sourire.

- Oh… Euh…

- Sasuke, c'est toi ?

Je le regardai, scrutant ses traits et son sourire.

- Yuki?

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras doucement pour une étreinte purement amicale. Ça me faisait bizarrement chaud au cœur qu'il me montre cette attention après presque six mois sans l'avoir vu. Et je pouvais sentir dans sa voix qu'il était sincèrement heureux de notre petit rencontre qui relevait du pur hasard.

Je reculai et il garda une main ferme sur mon épaule.

- Je… J'attends quelqu'un, répondis-je. Mais toi? Je croyais que tu allais encore au lycée de Konoha.

- Ouais. Mais j'ai… euh…

Son visage s'assombrit et il baissa la tête un moment. Ses joues étaient rougis par le froid, c'était aussi mon cas.

- J'ai abandonné les études.

- Quoi?

- Laisse Sasuke, j'ai mes raisons et pour tout te dire, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler ici sur ce trottoir avec toi en ce moment.

- O.K.

- Je travaille ici. C'est le bar d'un de mes copains.

- Oh… Génial.

- Comme tu dis. Tu… entres, une minute?

- Non, refusai-je gentiment. J'attends quelqu'un.

- ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Je ne dis rien.

- Uzumaki hein ?

- Que…

- C'est lui que tu attends.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais plutôt une affirmation.

- Oui. Ça te… pose un problème, Yuki?

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Quoi donc?

- Ce mec ne te mérite pas. Tu n'es pas fait pour lui.

- Quel rapport ? M'énervai-je.

- O.K., tout doux ! Ricana-t-il. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes opinions, et puis tu as l'air de t'en ficher de ce que je pense. C'est bon, je comprends. Mais dis-moi juste une chose…

Je relevai des yeux ennuyés vers lui. Avais-je réellement besoin de ça? D'un mec qui déteste mon petit ami et qui apparaît au moment même où je commence à être en colère contre celui-ci?

Je soupirai.

- Quoi, grognai-je.

- Est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

Je tournai de grands yeux horrifiés vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? B-Bien sûr qu'il… Il est amoureux de moi.

- ah ouais?

- Ne sois pas si surpris. C'est vrai. Il…Il me l'a dit.

- Alors… Peux-tu répondre à cette question?

- Laquelle !

- Si Uzumaki t'aime, comment se fait-il, dans ce cas, que tu sois tout seul au coin d'une rue au beau milieu de nulle part à une heure aussi tardive?


	28. Pleurer, Pleurer, Il n'y a que ça

**Chapitre 28: Pleurer, Pleurer, Il n'y a Que ça que je Sache Faire !**

**!/LEMON\!**

* * *

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant?

Yuki se plaça devant moi, et je croisai les bras en fuyant son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait à la fin? J'avais appris à l'apprécier l'année dernière, quand il me protégeait en quelque sorte d'Haruno pendant les cours de sports où elle ne voulait rien d'autre que me mettre un os dans le plâtre, mais là, on aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès pour s'attirer mes foudres. Parler en mal de Naruto, il le savait que ça me mettait en colère non? Il prétendait être amoureux de moi mais il frappait là où ça faisait mal. Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment y croire. Quand on aime, on s'arrange pour que la personne se sente en confiance et heureuse. Enfin. Je crois.

- Parce que c'est vrai, lâcha Yuki. Regarde-toi. Tu attends ton petit ami pour un rendez-vous, enfin de ce dont j'ai pu comprendre. Mais non seulement tu l'attends depuis un moment déjà, seul dans la rue au froid et à une heure tardive, mais tu as également une tête d'enterrement comme si… Comme si tu es malheureux.

Son ton doux et compatissant me fit un effet bizarre. Je tournai brièvement mes yeux vers lui. Je fis une grimace. Ça me touchait qu'il veuille bien s'en faire pour moi, mais je n'aimais pas qu'il agisse comme ça avec moi. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper de moi tout seul. Oui, ça m'énervait, beaucoup. Je roulai des yeux en fuyant son regard. J'étais blasé, maintenant.

- J'ai raison? Demanda-t-il, croyant peut-être que j'étais sur le point de pleurer.

- Fiche-moi la paix, grognai-je.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de cacher tes sentiments avec moi.

- J'ai l'air si mal en point que ça? M'exclamai-je sarcastiquement en le regardant. Je ne suis pas un enfant. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis un grand garçon et je suis tout à fait capable d'attendre quelqu'un peu importe l'heure. Naruto finira par arriver. Et je ne suis pas malheureux.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je l'espère. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il finira par te briser le cœur.

- Il l'a déjà fait. Ça ne me fait plus peur maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'en disent tes yeux.

- Arrêtes !

Il s'avança, prit mes mains et m'obligea à le regarder. Je restai surpris un petit moment mais me repris assez vite et, reculant, je repris mes mains en proférant un nouveau soupir d'exaspération.

- Écoute-moi Sasuke, dit-il sur un ton ferme et je capitulai en plongeant mon regard foudroyant dans le sien, plein de tendresse. Tu es amoureux du mauvais mec. Moi je serais parfait pour toi. Je serais le premier de nous deux à t'attendre. Je ne serais pas celui qui te fera poireauter comme un idiot sur une rue au milieu de nulle part. Je serais tellement présent que tu finirais par te lasser de moi.

J'enlevai sa main de sur ma joue et lui fis une grimace.

- C'est déjà fait !

Un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Et puis, repris-je. Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver ici? Rien du tout. Je sais me défendre. J'en ai marre que tout le monde pense que je suis un bébé incapable de m'occuper de moi-même. Va travailler ! Lui ordonnai-je par la suite en pointant le bar en question.

Il soupira, et au même moment, je vis une voiture arriver derrière Yuki et ralentir. Je reconnus cette belle voiture, et mon cœur reprit de la vitesse quand elle se stationna juste là, près de nous. Yuki suivit mon regard et se retourna. Je l'entendis soupirer profondément en se retournant vers moi. Son regard était bizarre. Comme s'il me mettait en garde de quelque chose.

Il se pencha vers moi. Pendant un instant, je crus revivre la scène qui avait faillit tout gâcher dans ma vie. Le jour où Yuki m'avait embrassé et que Naruto nous avait vu. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose encore aujourd'hui, et je fus rassuré quand il s'arrêta près de mon oreille pour dire, dans une voix basse:

- Je travaille ici du lundi au vendredi, à partir de 21 heures. Viens me trouver quand tu veux.

Puis il disparut, ne laissant pas le temps à Naruto de nous atteindre et de lui casser la gueule. Je pouvais voir sur les traits de mon blond qu'il était agacé par ce garçon. Je le vis entrer dans le bar et la porte se referma sur lui. Je ravalai ma salive, heureux comme jamais, et tournai enfin mes yeux brillants d'amour vers celui qui venait de faire revivre mon cœur.

- Salut, marmonnai-je, le souffle coupé.

Je vis, sans trop savoir comment interpréter cela, de la profonde tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant un salut en retour ou un bonsoir ou n'importe quoi. Mais il ne fit que me regarder gravement, sans même se mettre à grogner contre ce con de Yuki qui me tournait constamment autour. Ce que j'aurais cru qu'il ferait. Non, à la place de ça, il s'approcha, passa ses bras musclés autour de moi et me serra contre lui.

Je fus surpris, mais ému également. Écrabouillé contre ses pectoraux, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux et me laisser aller à son torse. Tant de sensations me submergèrent que je sentis des larmes picoter mes yeux. Je me sentais vraiment con. Oui, con et stupide, et coupable. Comment avais-je pu simplement penser qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais? Comment avais-je pu être en colère toute la journée?

Je me serrai contre lui, et laissai les minutes s'écouler.

- Je suis désolé Sasuke. J'ai été très occupé ces deux derniers jours. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé de côté.

- C'est pas grave, répondis-je en nichant mon visage dans son torse. C'est normal. Tu fréquentes l'Université… Je comprends, c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas…

- Je t'aime, bébé.

Il me prit ensuite la main et m'emmena à sa voiture. Sur mon petit nuage, je m'y laissai guider et m'assis à l'avant. Il boucla ma ceinture, me porta mille et une petites attentions qui me firent, chacune d'elle, chavirer comme au premier jour. Comme si je retombais amoureux. C'était quand même fou, non? Deux jours loin de lui, et je me sentais comme si nous avions été séparés depuis dix ans.

Je m'en sentais ridicule, mais trop heureux à cet instant, je le laissai nous emmener à la maison. Nous montâmes jusqu'à chez lui. Mon frère était sans doute là-haut chez moi, alors que Naruto m'informa que Deidara était chez des amis, que nous serions seuls. Je compris ce que cela signifiait et mes joues se tintèrent de rouge, alors que mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je n'eus aucunement besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que mon désir était inscrit dans mes yeux. Comme dans les siens. Il m'emmena à sa chambre, et à chaque pas, j'avais l'impression de planer, en suspension dans l'air, comme sur un réel nuage.

Fermant la porte d'un bras, il attrapa ma taille de l'autre et de nouveau, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Quelque chose me tracassait. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui était vraiment bizarre. À chaque fois qu'on le faisait, il me parlait. Des petits mots doux, des phrases rigolotes, des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il me parlait, il disait n'importe quoi mais il parlait tout le temps. En ce moment, il avait plus l'air d'être assoiffé, impatient, il se concentrait sur ma bouche, la ravageant comme si c'était de sa vie qu'il était question.

Je m'accrochai à lui, à ses larges épaules, et pris part au baiser. Il y mettait tant d'ardeur que j'étais déjà chaud, et cette chaleur me prenait de partout, j'avais l'impression d'être habillé de vêtements d'hiver une journée de canicule d'août. Mon corps surchauffait, d'où ses mains passaient. Elles descendaient maintenant sur mes hanches et mes fesses. Je me tendis, et il le sentit puisqu'il lâcha ma bouche et plongea dans mon cou. Il lécha, mordilla ma peau et me fit un joli suçon. Ensuite, il se pencha, prit mes jambes et me souleva dans ses bras forts. Quand il me posa sur le lit, je sentis mon cœur s'énerver, et je paniquais un petit peu. Tout allait vite, trop vite pour moi.

Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'apprécier chacune des caresses, chacune de ses mains expertes qui me déshabillèrent rapidement. Mes vêtements allèrent rejoindre les siens par terre, et je frissonnai en sentant son érection dressée frôler la mienne. Ma respiration était saccadée, je gardai mes bras timidement enroulés à son cou. Il continuait de dévorer ma peau, descendant de mon cou jusqu'à mes épaules pendant qu'une de ses mains touchait l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite. J'écartai les jambes doucement, pensant que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

- Je… je… haletai-je quand sa bouche arriva à mon sexe.

Il ne fit que l'embrasser, puis revint attaquer ma bouche. Je l'embrassai faiblement, pas remis de toutes ces sensations qui m'envahissaient. Puis, l'un de ses doigts vint me faire oublier cette frustration que j'eus ressentis quand la bouche de Naruto s'était éloignée de ma verge en pénétrant mon intimité. Je cherchai son regard, mais sa tête était appuyée sur mon épaule alors qu'il fit entrer un second doigt.

- Aaaahhh! Criai-je malgré moi, griffant le dos du blond de mes doigts tremblants.

Naruto ne dit rien. Ça ne me rassurait pas. Il avait l'habitude de m'embrasser le front et me dire de me détendre, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Faire l'amour m'avait toujours paru être un moment agréable, parsemé de petites attentions. Il m'embrassait, me chuchotait des mots rassurants et doux, pendant l'acte. Là, il ne disait rien, le faisait, c'était tout. J'avais peur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- P-Pourquoi tu… Tentai-je, la voix aigue, perdue dans la douleur.

Il ne dit rien. Sa main qui tenait ma taille resserra sa prise, et je fus quelque peu rassuré. Il me tenait, il était là, pensai-je en fermant les yeux, des larmes sillonnant le bord de mes paupières. J'avais voulut dire « Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? », mais ma voix était étouffée, j'étais perdu entre douleur et plaisir, qui commençait à se répandre en moi.

Je m'accrochai complètement à ses épaules, et entourai mes jambes à son bassin. Il retira ses doigts et me posa sur le lit, un bref moment, le temps qu'il enfile un préservatif qu'il trouva dans la poche de son pantalon par terre. Mon cœur battait fort, je le regardai, abandonné sur le lit, de mes yeux fiévreux, lui qui semblait fou de désir pour moi. Je voyais dans son regard enflammé, concentré à mettre cette capote. Puis, il me regarda, et je me sentis revivre. Des ailes semblèrent me pousser, durant les longues secondes où il me regarda, où j'existais à ses yeux. Puis, il me prit dans ses bras, repassa les miens autour de ses épaules et prit ma taille pour me positionner.

Son érection qui me pénétra m'arracha un cri, qui résonna en écho dans la pièce. J'entendis un grognement constant s'élever dans sa gorge. Il avait de nouveau posé son front sur mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle sur ma gorge.

- Hann ! O-Oui… E-Encore Naru-… toooo…

Il tenait mon corps d'un seul bras alors que de l'autre, il prenait appui sur le matelas. Il était le seul meneur de cette danse, le seul dominant. Moi je subissais, ces assauts de plaisir pur, qui me firent haleter, crier, gémir et encore et encore. Mes pupilles tournaient dans leurs orbites, tant le plaisir était fou, tant je voulais atteindre ce point de non-retour, cet orgasme que je commençais à ressentir. Et à en juger de mes gémissements et mes cris, j'étais proche de ma fin.

* * *

Naruto refoulait son envie de pleurer depuis qu'il avait trouvé Sasuke dans la rue à leur endroit de rendez-vous. Il n'avait même pas eut envie de mettre une claque à ce Yuki qui rôdait encore autour de Sasuke. S'il n'avait pas déguerpit, il l'aurait sûrement fait, mais il était parti et donc il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers son ange. Ni plus ni moins. Sans même réfléchir plus longtemps. Et il l'avait prit dans ses bras.

- Hann ! O-Oui… E-Encore Naru-… toooo…

En entendant ces mots, balbutiés, haletés par la petite voix timide de Sasuke qui était au summum de son plaisir, Naruto attrapa d'un bras la taille fine de son petit ami et s'appuya de l'autre côté avec sa main libre. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il était concentré à faire. Il pénétra son ange férocement, passionnément. Il voulait plus tout oublier cette horrible nouvelle, certes merveilleuse à la fois. Toute la journée il s'était torturé l'esprit à y penser, et là, il craquait, il n'en pouvait plus. En se « défoulant », en quelque sorte, à l'intérieur de Sasuke au fur et à mesure de ses coups de butoirs, il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul à soutenir cela. Il sentait que Sasuke le comprenait déjà. Ça l'empêchait de s'imaginer la scène lorsqu'il avouerait à Sasuke qu'il hésitait entre rester ici avec lui ou partir pour le continent le plus éloigné.

Naruto se mit à gémir lui aussi, plus le plaisir était grand et plus l'orgasme se faisait sentir. Sasuke n'était déjà plus là, il n'était que gémissements, il était possédé par le plaisir. Abandonné dans les bras de Naruto qui se concentrait à le pilonner, à chercher son point d'extase, ce point perdu quelque part en lui. Le blond avait conscience qu'il n'y allait pas doucement, que son brun aurait des courbatures ou même qu'en ce moment il avait très mal, mais ses démons ne disparaitraient pas s'il ne se laissait pas aller. Il en avait cruellement besoin.

Il jeta la tête vers l'arrière et asséna un dernier coup de rein. Sasuke hurla, tirant maintenant sur les draps.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah !

Naruto s'écroula sur le lit, à côté de Sasuke qui était parti au septième ciel, les yeux perdus quelque part au plafond. Le blond reprenait lentement son souffle, le visage calé contre les côtes de son petit ami qui avait les bras levés au dessus de sa tête.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se colla un peu plus contre le corps en sueur de son chéri. Il huma son odeur, et déposa ses lèvres un peu partout sur lui. Il avait la tête vidé désormais. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à son « bébé », qu'il aimait tant et à qui il venait de faire l'amour sauvagement, désespérément.

Posant une grande main sur le ventre de son amour, Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Il venait de voir quelques gouttes de sang sur le drap. Nettoyer ça ne serait pas un problème. Mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait réellement blessé. Sasuke s'était endormi mais Naruto s'en voulait quand même. Il s'était défoulé en lui comme sur une poupée ou comme sur un punching-bag. Quel monstre était-il. Sa culpabilité ne fit qu'augmenter. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Il serra le corps inerte de Sasuke contre lui, puis retira le préservatif usé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, après s'être remit un caleçon. Il prit une serviette mouillé d'eau fraîche et revint la passer contre l'intimité de Sasuke.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Il retourna la serviette et la passa sur le front encore en sueur du brun. Puis, il y posa un baiser, retourna jeter la serviette dans le lavabo de la toilette et vint s'endormir près de lui, passant un bras protecteur et possessif autour de sa taille. Regardant une dernière fois le visage complètement comblé de Sasuke, qui dormait paisiblement, il se dit qu'il était heureux lui au moins.

Ça lui permit de s'endormir, avec les idées un peu plus en ordres. La culpabilité le quitta donc le temps d'un petit somme.

* * *

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil lourd par une douce odeur d'œufs qui pétillaient. J'étais courbaturé et mon corps était douloureux quand je me roulai sur le dos. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis le plafond, tout était flou. Je me frottai les paupières puis réessayai, cette fois-ci je pu voir que j'étais dans la chambre de Naruto. Par la fenêtre, je constatai également que c'était le matin, le soleil brillait doucement.

Attendez une petite minute. Nous étions mercredi? Quelle heure était-il exactement?

Je me levai si vite que j'en lâchai un grognement. J'avais quelques petites douleurs dans l'arrière-train mais je pus quand même trouver un cadran qui indiquait 9 heures 34. Merde ! Je devais être en cours en ce moment. J'avais dormi tout ce temps sans me réveiller? Habituellement, j'étais habitué de l'heure à laquelle je me réveillais pour l'école et même les weekends je me réveillais à cette heure.

En voyant les draps qui couvraient mon corps nu, je compris ce qui m'avait fait dormir aussi longtemps. Et en un seul coup de baguette magique, ma soirée de la veille me revint entièrement. Je revis Yuki et son agaçante manie de me répéter que Naruto n'était pas fait pour moi, puis le sentiment magique qui m'avait envahi quand ce dernier était arrivé en voiture. C'était comme si un ange magnifique avec de grandes ailes blanches et brillantes venait de tomber du ciel. J'avais été si heureux à cet instant, de savoir qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Puis, il m'avait emmené ici, et m'avait fait l'amour. Le tout sans rien dire. Je me souvins aussi que c'était bizarre. J'avais eut l'impression nette qu'il me cachait quelque chose, qu'il était tracassé par un truc mais, je m'étais endormi très peu de temps après que l'orgasme m'ait ravagé. Ce matin, j'étais si comblé et si heureux que ça m'échappait. Je m'en fichais à présent.

Je restai un moment allongé, sur le dos, à me demander si mon frère savait où j'étais. Après tout, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin pour partir en cours, il avait bien dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas là, non? D'ordinaire, je me serais mis à paniquer. À m'inquiéter de ci ou de ça. Mais… mon corps était si léger. Mon esprit vagabondait encore sur mon petit nuage, et j'étais parmi les étoiles au septième ciel.

Naruto entra alors dans la chambre. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon. Son torse était à l'air et bon Dieu que c'était une vue agréable. Je souris doucement, les yeux encore dans le vague, et il sourit aussi. Tendrement. Il s'avança vers moi et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il m'apportait le petit déjeuner.

- Bien dormi, bébé?

- Hmm… Oui.

Il ne dit rien et posa le plateau sur mes genoux quand je me mis en position assise. Il prit place sur le bord du lit, à au moins un mètre de moi et je fronçai les sourcils – de nouveau, il y avait une expression bizarre sur son visage. Il commençait à m'inquiéter. Mes lèvres tremblaient.

- Euh… Naruto, je…

- Excuse-moi, Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je.

- Hier j'ai…perdu les pédales. Je t'ai pratiquement violé sur ces draps…

- Quoi? M'étranglai-je. N-Non, pas du tout ! Je… J'étais consentant, je…

- Sasuke… Je ne t'ai à peine parlé… J'ai conscience que j'ai été distant. Nous étions censés allé dîner quelque part, sortir tous les deux. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai laissé m'attendre des heures et je t'ai presque kidnappé jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'y suis pas… allé avec le dos de la cuillère.

Il fixait les draps, d'un regard absent. Mon cœur battait douloureusement. Il m'inquiétait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui le bouleversait tant?

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive avant de balbutier misérablement:

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…?

- Avoue que je t'ai fait mal.

Il leva le menton et me regarda. Ses yeux furent intenses et insistants. Je baissai les miens, mal à l'aise.

- J-Je… euh… j'ai m-mal m-mais… ça ne m'a pas e-empêché d'aimer… Tu sais que… J'aime ça quand on le fait…

Je rougissais comme un bel idiot. J'avais eut mal, c'était un fait, mais je ne voulais pas que Naruto pense qu'il avait fait exprès. Je n'étais pas encore très habitué, c'était, quoi, ma troisième fois? Ouais, peut-être. C'était normal. Et puis j'étais un homme comme lui, ce n'était pas une pénétration naturelle. J'avais des larmes à le voir comme ça. Que lui arrivait-il pour l'amour de Dieu?

Je tendis la main pour atteindre la sienne.

- N-Naruto… Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Non, c'est rien, répondit-il si rapidement que je trouvais ça de plus en plus bizarre et suspect.

- Mais…

- Mange, ça va être froid.

Il se leva et m'embrassa le front. Mais en voulant plus, je levai le menton et attrapai son poignet pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe. Je le forçai à se pencher et, comprenant ce que je voulais, il se mit à ma hauteur et m'embrassa sur la bouche, ardemment, tendrement. Il me laissa le souffle coupé.

- Tu… commençai-je, la respiration haletante. Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui?

Il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as? Lâchai-je d'un seul souffle.

- Sasuke. C'est rien. Il y a juste des jours où rien ne va. Ça arrive. J'ai dit à ton frère que tu étais parti dormir chez un ami. Tu devras descendre chez toi avant qu'il ne rentre des cours pour qu'il ne découvre pas que tu étais plutôt ici. Si je commence à lui mentir, il ne me laissera plus être avec toi.

Mon visage se déforma sous la tristesse. Pourquoi ne me disait-il rien? Me pensait-il aussi stupide? Pensait-il que je n'allais pas insister après son «C'est rien. Il y a juste des jours où rien ne va. » ? Pensait-il que je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir qu'il me mentait en pleine figure?

Je baissai la tête, commençai à manger même si, l'estomac retourner, je n'avais pas faim.

Naruto me laissa pour prendre une douche.

Quant à moi, je terminai mon petit déjeuner, le cœur perdu, ne sachant pas de quel côté me ranger. Être heureux d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui de nouveau, et par le fait également qu'il m'avait fait un petit déjeuner? Ou être triste et en colère qu'il ne me dise pas pourquoi il était si déprimé?

Mes larmes eurent raison de moi et je mangeai tout en passant à chaque seconde mes mains sur mes joues.

J'étais vraiment le pire des pleurnicheurs… hein?


	29. Il y a de L'amour Dans L'air

**Chapitre 29: Il y a de L'amour Dans L'air**

* * *

- ...mais tu sais, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne sais plus trop comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite pour elle. Tu comprends, elle a un lourd passé et tout ça, et… Euh… Tu ne m'écoutes pas là. Hum. Sasuke? Sa-su-ke !

J'étais à la bibliothèque de l'école avec Suigetsu. Nous devions prendre un bouquin pour notre cours de littérature, et ensuite nous avions prévus de nous installer à une table et compléter nos devoirs. À deux, ça irait plus vite. En ce moment, cependant, je n'avais plus la tête à écouter mon ami parler et parler encore de trucs qui me passaient pas une oreille et me sortaient par l'autre. Non, j'étais complètement ailleurs. Et il venait sans doute de s'en rendre compte.

Quand mon nom fut répété une troisième fois, je cessai de jouer avec mon stylo et tournai la tête vers Suigetsu. Assis à ma droite, il arborait une mine découragée et des yeux grands ouverts rivés sur moi. Moi, j'étais immobile et mon cahier de notes et d'exercices était ouvert sous mes yeux. Je levai un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Ne me dis pas que je parle depuis dix minutes dans le vent? Tu sais, je vais commencer à penser que les murs vont vraiment des oreilles!

Il partit d'un rire léger.

- Euh… Désolé.

Ce fut sans doute mon air piteux et ma voix basse et faible qui fit lentement estomper son amusement. Son regard devint sérieux.

- Tu es ailleurs, Sasuke, ne le nie pas. Ça va?

Je baissai la tête.

Il n'était pas le premier à me dire que j'étais ailleurs, ou encore à me demander si j'allais bien. Ce matin, mon frère me l'avait demandé. Ensuite, en cours de chimie, Karin m'avait reposé la question. Mon prof d'anglais, juste avant la pause déjeuner, m'avait dit que j'étais distrait et m'avait suggéré de porter attention au cours afin d'augmenter ma moyenne. Puis, enfin, Suigetsu. J'en avais marre de devoir toujours répondre à cette fichue question mais cette fois-ci, je m'y attardai plus qu'aux précédentes.

Après tout, c'était vrai, et je l'avouais. J'étais ailleurs. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose; Naruto. Évidemment, il possédait toutes mes pensées à toutes les heures de toutes les journées de l'année. Mais, plus particulièrement, depuis cette soirée où il m'avait fait l'amour désespérément, comme si il s'était attendu à ce qu'on soit séparé pendant la semaine qui suivit. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis, ou alors qu'une ou deux fois. J'essayais de vivre avec. Chaque soir, je l'attendais, parfois je m'endormais même sur le seuil de son appartement, ou d'autres fois, c'était Itachi qui venait me chercher en me disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas ou que ça faisait assez longtemps que j'étais là et que je serais fatigué le lendemain pour l'école.

J'étais persuadé qu'il était tourmenté par quelque chose. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il rien me dire? Ça me tourmentait à mon tour. Itachi me disait, parfois, que Naruto était distrait à l'école et que ses performances commençaient à chuter. Il me disait qu'il était moins souriant et ça me faisait mal dans mon cœur. Car, peu importe ce qu'il avait, peu importe si ça avait un rapport avec moi, il ne me disait rien. Il n'avait pas assez confiance pour me mettre dans le secret, ou me faire part de ça.

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris sur l'exercice de maths que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre. Comme si, cette fois, j'allais y arriver, je m'y mis sérieusement, essayant d'ignorer mes sentiments et répondis brièvement à l'inquiétude de Suigetsu.

- C'est rien. Ça va.

Je gribouillai quelques chiffres et formules. En un rien de temps, je parvins à répondre à la première question. Je passai ensuite à la seconde. Mais Suigetsu pouvait avoir un regard très insistant, quand il le voulait. Et ma patience avait ses limites. Je tournai donc, encore une fois, ma tête vers lui.

- Quoi, encore?

- Sasuke, dis-le à qui tu voudras, moi je ne te crois pas.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ça ne va pas. Je peux le voir.

- C'est… Ça ne te regarde pas, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux, me mettant à gribouiller n'importe quoi sur la feuille.

Je pus voir qu'il était peiné. Tout de suite je regrettai. Il ne dit rien et le silence fut troublant. Suigetsu était un boute-en-train. Toujours là en train de rigoler et parler, jamais avec lui il n'y avait de malaise ou de silence. Je pouvais le voir que je l'avais blessé avec mes mots. Maladroit comme j'étais… J'essayais de cacher ma douleur, de la cacher en blessant les autres. Vraiment, j'étais trop gaffeur.

Relevant la tête, je posai mes yeux charbons sur lui qui l'avait rebaissée. Il était plongé dans ses exercices de maths. Je soupirai.

- Désolé Suigetsu… Je… je suis juste… Pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. A-Avant, tu sais, j-j'étais seul, constamment et… Et j'ai toujours cru que personne ne comprendrait. Que personne ne s'en souciait.

Ma voix tremblait alors que mes bras se croisaient sur la table. Mes doigts grattaient la peau de mes coudes avec nervosité. J'attendais que Suigetsu relève la tête, veuille bien me pardonner et me sourire pour que je me sente mieux.

À mon soulagement, il leva ses yeux et j'esquissai un faible sourire heureux quand je vis dans son regard qu'il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

- Sasuke, soupira-t-il. Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi. Mais oublie ton passé, okay? Arrête de te sentir inférieur à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui tu as de vrais amis. Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. Je vais comprendre.

J'avais tout dit à Suigetsu sur l'épisode de Haruno et compagnie. Je lui avais tout dit ce que j'avais vécu à mon ancien lycée. Il avait trouvé ça dégueulasse ce qu'on m'avait fait. Il m'avait dit que s'il avait été là, il aurait « pété la gueule de ce Ricky de malheur et défiguré la petite tête de poupée d'Haruno », exactement comme ça qu'il me l'avait dit. J'avais souri, j'avais été heureux.

Décroisant les bras, je baissai la tête de nouveau et fixai les chiffres sur la feuille qui, tant j'étais étourdi, semblaient se soulever et flotter dans les airs. Je fermai les paupières, et ravalai ma salive.

- D'acc-… d'accord.

- Je t'écoute.

Il se pencha vers moi. Je murmurai:

- Je… Je crois que… mon petit ami me cache des choses.

Je me sentais mal de parler de cette façon – car peut-être qu'il ne me cachait rien, qu'il était juste bouleversé pour je ne savais quelle raison. J'avais tout de même cette désagréable sensation de l'accuser à tort et à travers. Comme si je le trahissais en parlant ainsi dans son dos. Mon cœur semblait se fissurer en deux en ce moment. Suigetsu me regarda bizarrement.

- T'es sûr?

- Il… Il est bouleversé depuis un moment, et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il pense à quelque chose en particulier quand nous sommes ensembles.

- Eh bien… tu devrais lui en parler.

- Facile à dire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est la semaine dernière, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le voir ce soir. Il est toujours si occupé. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Il va à l'Université, j'avais oublié, constata-t-il pour lui-même.

Découragé, je poussai un long soupir en laissant tomber ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur la table. Mon stylo, abandonné sur le bureau, ne bougeait pas, alors que je restai ainsi de longues minutes. Suigetsu me caressait les cheveux doucement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demandai-je.

- Je suis juste content que tu t'ouvres enfin à moi.

- Hm…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ton petit ami. Il a peut-être des ennuis et il se dit que c'est inutile de t'inquiéter avec ça. À mon avis, il veut juste te protéger.

- S-Sûrement. Je préfèrerais qu'il me fasse confiance.

- Je sais. Je comprends.

- Euh…Sinon. Que me disais-tu tout à l'heure? Quand… quand je ne t'écoutais pas, précisai-je.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il.

Sa main se retira de mes cheveux, pour aller se cacher avec sa jumelle sous la table. Sa tête se baissa et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Curieux, je passai une mèche derrière mon oreille et repris mon stylo pour jouer avec.

- Quoi… ? insistai-je, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir.

- Eh bien. J'aimerais inviter Karin au bal d'Halloween.

- Le bal d'Halloween? M'étonnai-je. Il y en a un?

- Oui, Sasuke, on l'a annoncé ce matin. C'est dans deux semaines. Tu étais vraiment sur une autre planète hein?

- Hum, rougis-je.

- Bon, enfin… J'aimerais l'inviter. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas si elle est prête à entamer une nouvelle relation, ou si elle s'intéresse seulement à moi.

- Je peux m'arranger, dis-je automatiquement.

Suigetsu me lança un regard étonné. Ses yeux grands ouverts braqués sur moi, me firent me demander si j'avais bien fait de dire ça.

- Tu le peux vraiment?

- Ben…

- Comment ?

C'était tout juste s'il ne m'avait pas empoigné les épaules pour me secouer. Il était appuyé sur la table et penché vers moi. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Eh bien, réfléchis-je. Je peux… Je sais pas. Lui demander discrètement, comme ça, s'il y a quelqu'un qui l'intéresse.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi Sasu?

- Oui, avouai-je.

- Tu es trop… Génial !

Au moment où il se bouscula sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, la cloche retentit. La dame derrière le comptoir nous fit signe de vite remonter à nos cours et nous rangeâmes nos choses pour obéir. Je fus triste de devoir quitter la joyeuse bande de Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo, car je n'étais pas dans leur groupe pour les cours de cette après-midi. Je devrais me coltiner des gens qui me parlent pour une seule raison: que je leur donne les réponses aux exercices. Moi, stupide que j'étais, pensais naïvement qu'ils s'intéressaient à moi mais dès que le travaille était finit, ils retournaient voir leurs amis et me laissaient seul dans mon coin. J'avais finit par comprendre et restais encore plus isolé.

À penser à Naruto.

* * *

- Qui était cette fille ?

Sasori tourna la tête vers le son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. Posant son sac sur le banc qui était en plein centre de la place publique de l'Université, le rouquin arqua un sourcil.

- Deidara ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Ce n'était pas tant le sourire moqueur, amusé et séducteur de Sasori qui le déstabilisa, mais aussi la question. Peut-être était-elle tellement idiote et inutile, peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Mais oui, maintenant Deidara était mal barré. Pourquoi était-il là ? La place publique de l'Université n'était interdite à personne, elle était même à l'extérieure. Mais… pourquoi ? Les cours du matin au lycée étaient tous terminés et Deidara s'était dirigé là sans avoir d'idées précises, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. L'Université était la rue d'en face et, il avait envie de voir Sasori, envie d'être avec lui. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, rougissait-il et était-il incapable de répondre à cette bête question ?

Il baissa la tête maladroitement et cogna le bout de ses chaussures en se sentant balbutier:

- B-Bien, je suis venu voir si mon frère avait la tête sur les épaules. Hier soir il était bizarre.

_Bravo Deidara_ ! Se félicita-t-il intérieurement. C'était totalement improvisé, mais d'un autre côté, Deidara crut bon de se rappeler ce détail. Il était vrai que son frère était bizarre ces dernières semaines.

Sasori goba le tout comme si ce n'était pas une excuse trouvée par hasard. Il s'installa à la table, l'une de celles qui étaient au centre et plusieurs étudiants passaient autour d'eux, discutant avec des amis, parlant, marchant. C'était un endroit chaleureux et bien rempli. Deidara regarda un peu autour, serrant ses cahiers contre son torse, le sac trimballant derrière lui, accroché à une seule de ses épaules.

- Je vois, dit simplement Sasori. Cette fille est une coéquipière pour un projet en sciences pures.

- Vous aviez presque l'air de vous entendre, rétorqua Deidara sèchement et avec un sarcasme qui fit relever le menton du rouquin qui était plongé dans ses notes.

Il posa ses yeux sur Deidara et, aveuglé un moment par le soleil brillant dans le ciel, plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bin, je ne sais pas. Vous aviez l'air proche.

Deidara, mal à l'aise, évitait le regard du roux. Ledit roux, un moment confus et un poil irrité, comprit tranquillement. La fille en question était une fille avec qui il travaillait en effet. Il ne voyait pas le but de mentir à son blond. Lorsque ce dernier était arrivé, il les avait sûrement vus rigoler. C'était normal de rigoler avec une amie, non ? Sasori voyait tout. Il sourit.

Moqueur, il se leva et dépassa Deidara de sa grandeur. Le blond fixait le lointain horizon, peu désireux de rencontrer son regard et cette attitude ne fit qu'intensifier l'amusement de Sasori. Appuyé sur la table, se dernier, courbé, arriva à la hauteur du visage de Deidara. S'y approchant, il ouvrit la bouche.

Deidara pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il tourna les yeux, puis, surpris, plongea dans les yeux rieurs et étonnement proches de celui qui, en ce moment, faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, énervé de cette proximité qui, en réalité, le rendait gêné.

- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par, le pur des hasards, Dei-da-ra ?

- Jaloux ? S'écria, choqué, le petit blond. Comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareille ? Non mais ! Et puis c'est toi qui flirtes dans mon dos, c'est toi qui devrais avoir honte !

Amusé, Sasori haussa les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? Je suis désolé. C'est elle qui me tournait autour… Non vraiment, je t'assure.

Deidara sentait que Sasori se jouait ouvertement de lui. Ce sourire ne pouvait qu'être faux. Il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il se moquait. Il était même sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- N-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, balbutia-t-il. On n'est pas officiellement ensembles de toute façon.

- D'accord alors, ricana Sasori. Mais j'ai pas le droit de flirter dans ce cas ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit qu'on n'est pas officiellement ensembles. Ce qui veut donc dire que je peux flirter.

- Hein ? Non !

- Donc tu es jaloux.

Plus rouge que jamais, Deidara voulut reculer mais, se prenant le derrière des genoux dans le pied de la table, s'écroula sur le popotin. Il échappa ses cahiers qui s'étalèrent et grogna. Un petit cri sortant de sa bouche le rendant encore plus mignon étala un nouveau sourire sur le visage de Sasori qui se redressa en roulant des yeux. Mais à quoi il jouait encore, se dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible dans cette position.

- Wow, dans quel état tu te mets pour moi, mon amour! S'exclama Sasori, riant aux éclats désormais. J'en suis flatté, dis donc!

- Arrêtes de jouer les Don Juan, s'irrita le jeune blond en s'asseyant correctement, boudant sur l'herbe verte et étincelante sous les rayons du soleil du campus. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, bon!

Sasori afficha un regard des plus machos et virils tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Des regards curieux s'étaient tournés en leur direction, intrigués de voir Sasori rire aux éclats et Deidara par terre, affichant un air désemparé et boudeur à la fois. Mais personne n'en tenait réellement compte. Deidara, rougissant, refusait de se lever. Son comportement était puéril et enfantin, et de plus il amusait Sasori, mais il était trop gêné et têtu pour avouer que… oui… peut-être… il était jaloux.

Quand il était arrivé au campus, il avait vu de loin Sasori et cette fille rigoler tous les deux près l'un de l'autre. Son cœur s'était serré. C'était à ce moment là que Deidara avait réalisé à quel point il avait bien fait de laisser tomber Yahiko une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais avait-ce été la bonne chose à faire de dire à Sasori qu'il avait besoin de temps, après avoir, pourtant, couché avec lui deux fois plutôt qu'une? Car visiblement, il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit. Sasori faisait battre son cœur de toutes les façons qui soient. Il était rayonnant même dans l'ombre à ses yeux. Il était beau, gentil, amusant. Deidara était amoureux. Et ça lui faisait peur. Après tout, son cœur restait marqué du passage de Yahiko dans sa vie. Ferait-il encore une erreur s'il acceptait l'amour aussi rapidement? Telle était la question.

Il ne connaissait presque rien sur Sasori…

- Ah ? Pas jaloux. Okay, j'en prends bonne note. Pourquoi rougis-tu dans ce cas ?

Deidara se releva et, se pencha pour essuyer les taches d'herbe sur son pantalon. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour ramasser tous ses cahiers. Se relevant en fin, il fit face au rouquin qui ricanait toujours dans sa barbe.

- Arrêtes de te moquer! Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant! Regarde, tête de nœud, j'ai taché mes vêtements à cause de toi!

- Je m'en fous de tes vêtements, si tu veux mon avis, il y a mieux en dessous de tout ces tissus! Beaucoup mieux.

Deidara piqua un fard monstrueux. Sasori ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge.

Il décroisa les bras et les laissa ballant le long de ses côtes.

- Pervers !

Deidara voulut s'enfuir, énervé contre cet idiot qui ne prenait rien au sérieux, mais la voix de Sasori l'empêcha de fuir à toute vitesse. Il se retourna, au doux son de cette voix sensuelle et grave.

- Je dis juste la vérité. J'ai très envie de toi, Deidara.

Deidara releva alors les yeux. Durant un moment, leurs regards s'entrecroisèrent. De la chaleur s'éleva en chacun d'eux à ce croisement de pupilles et ils ressentirent presqu'en même temps l'ardeur du désir de l'un pour l'autre. Les rougeurs sur les joues de Deidara en furent la preuve de son côté, alors que le sourire moqueur disparue sur la bouche de Sasori en fut la sienne. Ils étaient sérieux, concentrés à tenter de retrouver leurs esprits. Ce chamboulement n'était causé que par ce fort ouragan qui les avait emmenés à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre dès que leurs yeux se furent accrochés.

Deidara se mordilla les lèvres, le premier à baisser les yeux après un effort surhumain.

- Et puis, commença Sasori quelques secondes plus tard. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cette fille. Elle ne me volera pas à tes bras, mon amour.

Le retour de cette voix moqueuse fit grogner Deidara qui reposa son regard dans celui de Sasori. Il voulut le rattraper dans sa lancée, mais Sasori poursuivit.

- Je suis gay, tu oublies ? À cent pour cent.

- Tu t'es fondu dans l'idée que je suis jaloux, hein? Pff. T'es irrécupérable. Et macho.

- Tu en donnes tout l'air, mon amour.

- Arrêtes avec ton « _mon amour_ » !

- Désolé, je ne peux pas résister.

Sur le point d'éclater de rire, Sasori aurait donné beaucoup d'argent pour revoir cette mignonne bouille à répétition. Qu'il était mignon ! Comment pouvait-il demeurer sur ses deux pieds et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser ? Deidara, avec les cheveux attachés bien haut derrière la tête, avait de mignonnes mèches encadrant son visage. Ses traits fins tirés par l'agacement le rendaient si torride, charmant et adorable. Il l'aimait tellement, pensa Sasori. Surtout avec ces rougeurs à fondre par terre comme un bonhomme de neige en journée d'été. Il aurait envie de les embrasser, ces joues, chacune leur tour.

Il s'avança donc et Deidara, de nouveau, recula. Mais l'empêchant cette fois-ci de tomber dans le même bateau une seconde fois, Sasori lui attrapa les deux bras et le tira vers lui. Pas le temps de rien dire, Deidara sentit la bouche de Sasori s'écraser sur la sienne. D'abord avec force, passion ardente et sûreté. Puis, quand il sentit Deidara se détendre, il se détacha à peine pour reprendre son souffle puis le ré embrassa. Deidara était déjà haletant. C'était plus doux à présent. Sasori bougeait lentement sa langue avec la sienne, et son ventre s'échauffait. Deidara aussi avait envie de lui. Il s'approcha timidement de son cœur, laissant tomber ses cahiers à leurs pieds. Il était embarrassé des gens qui regardaient sans doute en leur direction. Mais d'un autre côté aussi, il s'en fichait totalement.

Passant ses bras autour du cou de son roux, il ferma les yeux.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas te résister, Dei… souffla Sasori.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? Rigola Sasori, une main allant se poser sur sa taille alors que l'autre se balada sur son ventre, appréciant les caresses inconscientes des mains du blond dans ses cheveux. Pour être jaloux d'une fille qui ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ?

- Non, marmonna le blondinet, le front posé sur celui du roux, leurs nez se frôlant tout doucement. Pour te faire attendre. C'est juste que tu sais… Je me suis jamais vraiment remit de la relation amoureuse de laquelle je sors à peine et… j'ai eut un peu peur.

- Que les choses aillent trop vite. Je comprends. Tu as eut raison. C'est mieux si on prend notre temps. J'aime… y aller en douceur et savourer chaque minute.

- A-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Naaannn, souffla d'une voix joyeuse le rouquin. Et puis, ne pas se voir très souvent fait que tu me manques deux fois plus. Cela rend nos rendez-vous d'autant plus excitants.

- On se voit ce soir ? demanda Deidara, fiévreusement, fixant les lèvres rosées et scintillantes de son petit ami – enfin, il l'espérait très sincèrement. Naruto m'a dit qu'il sera absent, il doit parler d'un truc à Sasuke et… bon. On sera seuls.

- Avec plaisir, répondit de suite Sasori, d'une voix profonde d'envie et de désirs, sachant ce que le « On sera seuls » voulait dire, puis il embrassa le nez du blond.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et, à regrets, sentit Sasori se détacher de lui pour retourner s'assoir sur cette fichue table qui avait faillit le tuer quelques minutes plus tôt. Debout, Deidara regarda bêtement Sasori s'installer confortablement.

- Eh ben, quoi Deidara? Tu attends le bus?

- …Hein ?

- C'est la pause-déjeuner, j'ai tout mon temps à te consacrer. Viens, assieds-toi et mangeons tous les deux.

Deidara s'approcha et s'assit. Sous la table, Sasori attrapa sa main et, le cœur battant, Deidara apprécia de toute son âme cette sensation exquise et magique que de sentir les doigts du rouquin se mêler aux siens.

Deidara sourit, heureux, sous les rayons du soleil qui illuminait son visage pâle.

* * *

J'étais avec Karin, à son casier, depuis que la cloche avait retentit. J'avais rapidement été au mien pour y prendre mes affaires, puis je l'avais rejoint. Elle y rangeait ses trucs et me parlait de tout et de rien, mais plus souvent du bal annuel de l'Halloween, de son déguisement et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

- Donc voilà, en gros c'est ça, dit-elle en posant son sac plein par terre et relevant les yeux pour se regarder dans le miroir collée à l'intérieur de la porte de son casier.

Elle retoucha son maquillage déjà parfait, et continua de blablater. J'écoutais silencieusement. J'aimais bien ces après-midi tranquilles où elle apaisait chacune de mes angoisses sans même le savoir. Sa simple voix semblait chasser tous mes ennuis.

En ce moment, j'étais appuyé sur le casier du voisin. J'avais mes cahiers contre mon torse et de ma main libre, je tournai le coin d'une page de mon manuel de français. J'avais la tête penchée par en ailleurs et j'assimilais les paroles de mon amie qui n'en finissait plus. Elle semblait aimer les potins de l'école, les couples qui se découvraient, les filles qu'elle détestait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher, rendu là, de voir le visage d'Haruno apparaître à mon esprit.

Grimaçant, je secouai la tête. Karin me regarda.

- Dis donc, lâcha-t-elle. Tu as l'air bien pâle.

- Tu es juste la quatrième personne à me le dire, soupirai-je, découragé, le regard dans le vide.

- Bon d'accord, s'exaspéra-t-elle en rigolant. Je n'insisterai pas dans ce cas.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

- Alors ? Tu te déguises en quoi ?

Son regard brillant rencontra le mien, paniqué. Elle retourna se maquiller quant à moi, je me mis en mode affolement.

- Q-Quoi ?

- Bah oui. Tu viens, non ?

- Où ?

- À la fête d'Halloween.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Tu serais très mignon en lapin ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en me regardant.

- Là, tu te moques de moi, c'est sûr !

Elle rigola d'autant plus et, bizarrement, je la suivis dans son rire. Elle termina de se maquiller, le sourire aux lèvres et je restai là aussi, silencieux et souriant également.

Puis, la question me trottant dans la tête depuis une minute, demandai, innocemment:

- Karin?

- Hm?

- Pourquoi te mets-tu si belle?

- Je sors ce soir ! Répondit-elle, excitée comme une puce. Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer à la maison, il viendra me chercher. C'est pourquoi je me maquille ici.

- Oh… Qui?

- Un garçon que j'ai rencontré par hasard. Il est tellement beau, Sasuke!

Elle continua de passer cette petite brosse noire sur ses cils quant à moi, je devins livide. Pauvre Suigetsu… J'eus un serrement de cœur pour lui. C'était horrible.

Ma grimace dû attirer son regard puisqu'elle cessa de sourire et fronça ses élégants sourcils noirs.

- Un problème?

- Non, soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

- Sasuke, soupira-t-elle en rangeant sa trousse de maquillage.

Quelques passants marchèrent près de nous et Karin attendit qu'ils aient tourné le couloir pour finalement se pencher, attraper mon poignet doucement et dire:

- Tu sais, je… Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'avais envie de mourir.

Mes yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

- Hein ? Lâchai-je automatiquement.

Elle sourit tristement, et sa main sur mon poignet desserra son emprise. Elle baissa ensuite la tête.

- J'ai vécu quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai mit du temps à m'en remettre. Aujourd'hui, je suis enfin heureuse de nouveau. Cette soirée est très importante pour moi. Ça marque la fin de cette période noire de ma vie.

Mes yeux se tournèrent lentement vers les portes du lycée. Je pouvais voir, de là, la rue et je vis une voiture noire qui klaxonnait.

Karin sourit largement.

- Oh ! C'est lui !

- B-Bonne soirée…

- Viens, j'aimerais vous présenter !

Elle rangea tout son équipement de « filles », comme j'aimais dire, puis ferma la porte de son casier. Elle prit son sac, le passa sur son épaule et, à deux mains, joua dans ses cheveux pour rapidement les replacer.

- Comment je suis ?

- Parfaite.

- Sérieux ?

Elle prit ma joue et la tira doucement jusqu'à ce que je grogne comme un chiot fatigué.

- Rahh…

- Tu es trop chou ! Merci. Aller viens !

Je la suivis malgré moi jusqu'à dehors. Toutes ces minutes écoulées avaient fait que désormais le lycée était presque vide.

Mon amie m'entraîna jusque dans la rue et, alors que nous approchions, son petit ami sortit de la voiture et s'appuya sur la portière qu'il ferma. Il avait l'air d'un homme macho et fier de montrer sa bagnole à qui voulait bien regarder. Karin avait l'air en plein extase de seulement le regarder, quant à moi, je le trouvais un peu arrogant. Son regard n'était pas sincère. Et je frissonnai quand il me regarda avec des yeux pervers.

Karin ne sortait-elle pas réellement avec lui ? Il avait l'air de faire vingt-cinq ans ou plus peut-être. Avec la barbe de trois jours sur la mâchoire et les cheveux ébouriffés qui n'avaient même pas été traités.

Mon amie rougissait.

- Salut, marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit-il d'une voix gentille quoique douteuse.

- Je te présente mon ami Sasuke.

Il me fixa durement.

- Devrais-je être jaloux ? Demanda-t-il à la blague.

J'avais toujours su que Karin était spontanée, mais j'en fus encore plus certain quand elle lâcha, tout de go:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gay.

Rougissant, je poussai un petit « génial » désespéré et embarrassé en me passant une main sur la nuque. L'homme me fixa avec plus d'intérêt et je me sentis vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Sasuke, tu as dit ? Répéta-t-il en me fixant.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, dit Karin, curieusement.

- Humm… Mais oui, je le connais ce gamin, s'enquit l'homme et mes sourcils comme ceux de Karin s'élevèrent en même temps.

Son sourire ne me rassurait vraiment pas.


	30. Encore Une Fois En Morceaux

**Chapitre 30: Encore Une Fois En Morceaux**

* * *

Un vacarme retentit dans tout l'appartement et, Naruto, assis tranquillement à table en sirotant son café du matin, tourna la tête vers la porte de l'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir si tôt, tambouriner avec autant d'insistance à seulement sept heures moins le quart? Deidara grogna, à moitié endormi à l'autre bout de la table, lisant une nouvelle littéraire pour son test de philo.

- Raaah, mais qui est-ce? Râla-t-il. Il pourrait y aller mollo… l'est juste six heures quarante-cinq.

Naruto poussa un rire devant l'attitude irrécupérable de son frère qui n'était vraiment pas matinale. Il se leva et, laissant son café et ses notes qu'il révisait derrière, se dirigea vers l'entrée. La personne derrière la porte continua de frapper et, cette fois, une voix s'y accompagna.

- Ça y est, le temps est venu Naruto, finit, le décompte est terminé !

- Sasori? S'interrogea Naruto, pas certain que ce fût réellement son ami – son ami le plus paresseux et le dernier auquel il aurait cru être capable de se lever si tôt pour rendre visite à ses amis.

Il ouvrit la porte et, sans blague, Sasori était réellement là, debout dans le cadrage. Il avait même l'air assez réveillé, énergique et gonflé à bloc. Naruto pouffa. Lui aussi, il se sentait bien – depuis qu'il avait finalement pris sa décision.

Il rigola devant son ami.

- Eh bien Sasori? Tu t'es drogué aux boissons énergisantes cette nuit? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là aussi tôt?

Naruto le laissa entrer et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retrouver son semblant de petit déjeuner, laissant son ami fermer la porte et les rejoindre. Sasori sourit discrètement à Deidara en le voyant, et ce dernier ne fit rien, mais ses joues rougissaient un petit peu, ce qui échappa curieusement à Naruto.

- Non, il se trouve simplement que c'est un jour important.

- Important? Répéta Naruto, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Ouais. C'est aujourd'hui que ton échéance prend fin. Si je me souviens bien, le directeur t'a demandé de lui soumettre ta réponse une semaine avant la date normalement prévue, pour pouvoir préparer d'avance ta désinscription à l'Université d'Oto. Alors? Tes bagages sont prêts?

Naruto leva les yeux vers son frère, assis en face de lui à l'autre extrémité de la table. Ce dernier semblait un peu plus réveillé, écoutant leur conversation avec curiosité. Naruto le rendit encore plus confus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bah oui, ils sont prêts, répondit-il. J'avais l'intention d'aller passer un petit weekend chez mon père, pourquoi?

Naruto leva un regard innocent vers Sasori, toujours debout à ses côtés. Celui-ci, béat d'incompréhension, gardait la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'il la referme en commençant à se demander si Naruto n'était pas, par le pur des hasards, en train de se moquer de lui. Deidara poussa un rire quand il vit que son grand frère étouffait les siens. Sasori grogna, tirant une chaise pour s'étaler sur la table et fixer Naruto.

- Attends, t'es en train de te moquer de moi là !

- Non, je réponds juste à tes questions.

- Ouais c'est ça. Pour ta bourse, tu feras quoi?

- J'ai pris ma décision, Sasori. Arrêtes de me harceler avec ça.

Voyant que ça devenait plutôt sérieux, Deidara, qui connaissait toute l'histoire, prit ses choses, se leva, poussant sa chaise avec son genou.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Sasuke qu'on partirait ensembles ce matin.

- À ce soir, marmonna Naruto, essayant de rester indifférent à l'évocation du prénom qui éveilla tous ses sens.

Sasori regarda son petit ami partir puis se retourna vers Naruto, qui lui, était maintenant plongé dans sa tasse de café, faisant tourbillonner le liquide fumant avec le petit bâtonnet.

Laissant tomber son sac par terre pour plus de confort, Sasori se pencha.

- Naruto, qu'as-tu pris comme décision?

- La meilleure.

- C'est-à-dire?

Naruto releva des yeux ennuyés vers son ami.

- J'ai décliné.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non, il me semble que c'est clair, non?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je n'ai nullement besoin que tu me dises ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi. Car je le sais, figure-toi. Et là, il n'était pas seulement question de moi. Sasuke aussi était dans la mise.

Sasori resta assis quand Naruto se leva avec sa tasse pour la vider dans l'évier – il n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce que l'insistance de Sasori le faisait douter à ce point? Seul, il s'était longuement répété que rester ici consistait la meilleure solution possible. Maintenant, il ne le savait plus vraiment.

S'appuyant dos au comptoir, il refit face à Sasori en se disant mentalement qu'il ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par l'opinion des autres. Bien qu'il fût son ami, un de ses meilleurs et plus proches amis, Sasori n'était pas dans ses chaussures, il ne savait rien. Et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui serait séparé plus d'un an de son petit ami. Naruto devait prendre cette décision – ô combien importante – en fonction de ses désirs, de ses propres sentiments.

- Je vois, souffla, déçu, Sasori.

- …

- Je pense quand même que tu aurais dû réfléchir plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi insistes-tu autant? On dirait presque que tu veux que je fiche le camp.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout, soupira Sasori en se levant.

- C'est quoi, alors?

- C'est…

Sasori examina le vide quelques instants, franchissant quelques pas dans la cuisine, pour venir s'appuyer au comptoir de l'autre côté pour faire face à Naruto. Ayant trouvé ses mots, il releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux bleus devant lui.

- C'est la chance de ta vie. Je trouve cela vraiment injuste pour tous ceux qui rêvent d'être à ta place.

- Injuste? Se plaignit Naruto. Alors maintenant, je suis injuste? Je refuse parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai un petit ami ici, que je ne veux pas quitter. C'est de l'injustice, ça?

- Rahh, grogna Sasori en se prenant quelques secondes la tête entre les mains. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Eh ben, il se trouve que non. Je ne sais pas.

- Écoute, tu… tu devrais y repenser à deux fois.

- Trop tard. Demain au plus tard, je soumets ma décision au principal. Je veux d'abord en parler avec Sasuke, ce soir. Je déteste qu'il n'en sache rien.

- Si tu ne pars pas, à quoi ça sert de le mettre au courant?

- Je ne veux pas de secret entre nous.

- …

- Rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Pas même Sasuke ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent si intensément que même Sasori en fut déstabilisé un moment. Il se détourna pour faire quelques tours de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches, analysant ses sentiments afin de dire la juste vérité à son ami sur ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Du rôle quelconque que Sasuke jouerait à la décision que Naruto finirait par prendre définitivement.

Le blond était dérouté par les paroles de son ami. Sasuke? Pourquoi Sasuke l'inciterait-il à prendre ses valises et foutre le camp en Amérique? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Si Sasuke voulait qu'il parte, il en serait anéantit – mais il le ferait sans doute, quand même.

- Imagine qu'il… qu'il est de mon avis, poursuivit Sasori. Et qu'il t'encourage à poursuivre tes rêves.

- T-Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il m'aime à en mourir, balbutia Naruto, un peu effrayé par les propos que Sasori avançait. Il respectera ma décision, j'en suis convaincu.

- Oui mais… tu le connais. Le pauvre, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup sur les épaules pour s'écrouler. Imagine qu'il se sente coupable que tu dises adieu à ton rêve par sa faute?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux qu'il pense.

- Mais c'est ce qu'il pensera.

Naruto, énervé, se dirigea vers la table pour prendre ses notes. Évitant Sasori, il se retourna pour prendre son sac dans le hall d'entrée, enfiler ses chaussures et attraper sa veste une fois ses cahiers enfouis dans son sac.

- Sasori, si c'est une autre ruse pour que j'accepte cette offre, c'est bien essayé mais je te l'ai dit, je ne pars pas, et ça se termine là.

Sasori, l'ayant rejoint, soupira devant l'attitude déroutante de son ami. Il était vraiment bouché par les deux trous!

Sasori regarda Naruto s'habiller, sentant que le blondinet était énervé, ou inquiet. Ce dernier, plutôt anxieux, finit par relever ses yeux vers lui. Sasori pouvait voir briller cette flammèche d'insécurité et d'incertitude dans son regard. En ce moment, Sasori, en voulait beaucoup à Sasuke. Mais pas directement à lui, après tout, ce gosse n'avait rien fait, non? Il n'était même pas au courant de ça. Mais il en voulait que Naruto tourne le dos à ce rêve devenu réalité, juste pour un petit ami avec qui il était depuis moins d'un an. En valait-il la peine?

- Mais tu m'as quand même convaincu sur un point, continua Naruto, le sac sur l'épaule.

Sasori fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne dirai rien à Sasuke, termina le blond. Tu as raison. S'il le sait, ça le mettra mal à l'aise, et il portera le blâme, pensant que c'est de sa faute, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je ne tiens pas à lui mettre plus de pression, c'est déjà difficile pour lui d'intégrer ce nouveau lycée.

- Mais, Naruto…

- Et une dernière chose, Sasori.

- Quoi ? Soupira, blasé et vaincu, le rouquin porteur de ce nom.

Naruto leva l'indexe qu'il enfonça sur le torse de son ami. Sérieux et plus du tout dans l'humeur blagueuse et amusée de toute à l'heure, Naruto le menaça:

- Si j'étais à ta place, je ne ferais pas de bêtises. Car si tu dis à Sasuke quoique ce soit concernant cette bourse et ma décision, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Jamais. Compris? Fais juste comme si cet épisode ne s'était jamais passé.

- Hmm.

- Bien. Allez, les cours vont commencer.

Sur cette dernière note, Sasori, ennuyé et ne comprenant réellement pas les choix stupides de son ami, suivit Naruto à l'extérieur et ils partirent tous les deux.

* * *

Depuis hier, je tremblais de partout, à tous les moments de la journée. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Lui, il était revenu. Il sortait maintenant avec mon amie Karin. J'étais terrorisé, et j'avais eut le même cauchemar encore une fois, celui où je revivais cette terrible après-midi. Quand Ricky m'avait entraîné, aidé par Sakura Haruno, dans la salle de bain pour me battre et me tabasser jusqu'à ce que j'en perde connaissance, c'était un vrai calvaire, un cauchemar, un film d'horreur dans lequel je vivais chaque chose comme si j'étais la victime de tous les crimes au monde.

Maintenant, j'avais la terrible sensation que tout ça allait se répéter. Et cette question restait touriste de ma tête: m'avait-il suivit jusqu'ici?

Je fermai les yeux, douloureusement. J'étais hanté par mes pensées noires, mes souvenirs désolants et horribles. Toute la journée, je m'étais demandé comment j'avais pu laisser Karin partir avec lui, pour un soit disant « rendez-vous galant », comme elle le disait. Dans ses yeux, j'avais vus tant d'admiration, tant d'affection. Était-elle déjà amoureuse? Elle était aveugle aussi. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Moi, si. Et j'étais déjà malade de devoir être celui qui gâcherait son plaisir, celui qui gâcherait tout. Me rejetterait-elle si je lui disais que ce mec n'était pas à fréquenter, qu'il était même dangereux? Elle me demanderait, inévitablement, pourquoi j'avançais de telles choses.

À ces simples pensées, j'en frissonnais, sentant encore les douleurs des nombreux coups qu'il m'avait asséné sans retenu. Je ne souhaitais ça à personne, même pas à ma pire ennemi: Sakura Haruno, la fille qui avait pourtant brisé tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent en moi. La fille qui avait orchestré ma chute la plus fatale.

Il ne fallait pas que je reste ancré dans mon passé. J'étais dans un nouveau lycée, une nouvelle ville, j'avais de nouveaux amis, il fallait que je me sorte de cette transe, de ce gouffre de souvenirs venimeux qui restaient dans ma tête. Mais j'avais si peur pour Karin…

Quelqu'un me toucha le bras.

- Sasuke, ça va?

Je reconnus cette voix chuchotée et me tournai. Suigetsu était retourné vers moi et Juugo me regardait aussi. Ils venaient d'arriver visiblement. La cloche n'avait pas encore retentit, mais j'aimais arriver d'avance.

Ils me fixèrent avec intensité, et je me vis dans l'obligation d'arborer un sourire – qui était complètement faux cela dit.

- Oui. Où est Karin? Demandai-je.

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu, avoua Suigetsu, déçu.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Juugo.

Mon cœur paniqua. Ça y est, il l'avait violée et abandonnée au coin d'une rue à l'autre bout de la ville !

La tête déjà douloureuse, je remis mes mains sur mes tempes et fermai les yeux, pressant les paupières. _Du calme, Sasuke, elle est juste en retard, prise dans la circulation ou dans le couloir à rigoler avec ses copines._ J'étais vraiment sur le point de faire une crise. Ricky, Ricky et son visage pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de sympathique et ses cheveux normaux, son apparence ordinaire, ses biceps de monstre et son regard de prédateur me hantaient quand je fermai les yeux. Ma respiration était ardue, je sentais mes muscles se contracter au rythme que mes poumons avalaient l'oxygène. L'oxygène qui semblait me manquer.

J'avais l'impression que Ricky allait apparaître près de moi et me pousser contre le mur, que Sakura Haruno allait se planter devant moi, me regarder de haut et me brûler de son regard méprisant. Tous les deux, autour de moi, m'étouffant. Je respirais de plus en plus vite, je perdais complètement la tête.

_- Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que t-t-tu vas me faire ? _

_- Sakura m'a donné l'ordre de te descendre. Tu l'as entendu toi-même non ? _

_- Je vais crier ! S-S-Si tu me touches ! E-E-Et on t'entendra !_

_- Pas si je t'étouffe avec mon t-shirt._

Je sentis des gouttes sur mes joues et l'air frais, qui venait de la fenêtre à mes côtés, venait refroidir ma peau à l'endroit où c'était mouillé. Surpris, je passai mes doigts et, réalisant que je pleurais, m'empressai de les essuyer toutes. Mais ma respiration qui ne se calmait pas, était plus difficile à masquer.

- Sasuke? S'étonna Suigetsu, les yeux ronds.

- Hey, ça va? S'enquit à son tour Juugo, attrapant mon coude de sa géante main.

- Ç-Ç-Ça va, bredouillai-je, suffocant.

- Non, ça ne va pas, me contredit Suigetsu en levant bien haut le bras. Monsieur ! Cria-t-il ensuite.

Le senseï, à son bureau, triant quelques papiers en attendant le son de la cloche qui annoncerait le début de son cours, releva la tête et, voyant les visages sérieux et inquiets de mes compagnons, s'empressa de s'approcher de nous.

Me voyant, sa tête changea radicalement, me faisant me demander si j'étais aussi mal en point que ça. Mon cœur battait cependant trop vite pour que je tienne compte de mon look, et ma respiration saccadée était si difficile à rattraper que je ne devais me concentrer que sur ça, mes mains à ma gorge.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici? S'exclama-t-il puis il contourna le pupitre pour me rejoindre.

S'agenouillant à ma hauteur, il me demanda, posant une main hésitante sur mon épaule:

- Sasuke, est-ce que ça va?

- O-Oui… m'entêtai-je.

- Je crois qu'il fait une… sorte de crise, ou je ne sais quoi, suggéra Suigetsu, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je vois, conclut le professeur en se relevant. Sasuke, lèves-toi, tu le peux?

Bien sûr que je le pouvais !

Je me levai rapidement, pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas non plus handicapé. Je détestais être vulnérable aux yeux des autres, car c'était un signe de faiblesse et être faible amenait les autres à me faire du mal. Pour moi, c'était un automatisme. Même si les gens biens existaient, j'avais toujours la cruelle sensation d'être perdu depuis longtemps dans une marre à crocodile.

Je dus bien admettre, une fois sur mes deux pieds, que je n'allais pas très fort. Autour de moi, les objets et même les personnes se dédoublaient et la classe sembla changer de bord. J'avais un désagréable tournis.

- Suigetsu, emmène-le dehors, s'il te plaît, demanda le professeur. Respirer lui fera du bien.

- Oui, monsieur.

Suigetsu s'approcha de moi, me prit le coude et me tira derrière lui. Je me consolai dans le fait qu'il ne m'obligeait pas à aller à l'infirmerie, c'était déjà ça de bon. Et puis, aller dehors, c'était bien aussi. Froid, un peu, mais bien.

Quand je pense que Karin n'était pas là. Comment pouvais-je me calmer? Nous ne la vîmes pas dans les corridors, pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cours. La cloche sonna entre temps, mais ayant la permission de notre professeur, nous n'en tenions pas compte et poursuivions notre chemin.

Une fois dehors, Suigetsu me lâcha et se dirigea au fond pour s'étendre dans l'herbe sous un arbre, à l'ombre. Je le rejoignis, marchant lentement, commençant à me remettre un peu de mes émotions. Je soufflai, respirant doucement, et parvins finalement à retrouver mon oxygène perdu. Ma tête était toujours douloureuse mais au moins le monde se remit en place, plus rien ne tournait.

Je m'assis timidement aux côtés de Suigetsu, contre l'arbre.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a prit? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je ne dis rien, violemment pris par la gêne.

- Tout d'un coup, dès qu'on a constaté que Karin n'était pas là, tu t'es mis à paniquer.

- Euh…

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Il aimait Karin. Si je lui disais que c'était à cause de son nouveau petit ami qui, en réalité, était l'homme qui m'avait tabassé et traumatisé des salles de bain de lycée, l'année dernière, il serait fou de rage et anéantit de tristesse.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas lui faire ça. Fermant les yeux, serrant mes genoux contre mon torse et ravalant ma salive, je réalisai que mon passé me rattrapait. J'allais encore avoir des ennuis à ce lycée, comme si je n'étais pas fait pour être un étudiant normal. Je n'étais pas normal. Je ne le serais jamais.

- Sasuke? Tu peux me répondre, chantonna Suigetsu alors que, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes derrière sa tête, il arborait un air blasé et fatigué.

Étendu sur l'herbe, il resta silencieux, me laissant répondre, placer un mot. Mais je ne savais pas par où commencer, quoi raconter. Je détestais les mensonges. Cependant, avais-je vraiment le choix?

- Je…

Je pouvais quand même lui révéler une part de la vérité.

- Tu ? Tu quoi ? Bah dis-le, à la fin.

- J'ai vu… quelqu'un hier.

- Quelqu'un?

Il ouvrit un œil et se redressa sur un coude pour me sonder.

- Qui? Lâcha-t-il innocemment.

- Tu… te souviens de… tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mon passé?

- Ouais. Le mec qui t'a tabassé, la fille qui t'a trahie après t'avoir longtemps fait croire qu'elle était ton amie. Ouais je me souviens, Sasu.

Je détournai le regard, serrant mes genoux.

- Eh bien je l'ai revu, ce mec.

- Quoi?

Il se redressa complètement.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, à Oto? Ne va-t-il pas au lycée de Konoha? Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est ici, soupirai-je, d'une petite voix suppliante – je sentais venir une migraine encore plus atroce. Et non, il ne m'a rien fait.

- Pour que ça t'ait mis dans cet état, je me pose des questions…

Regardant son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Il devait avoir la vérité. Il la méritait. J'étais désolé pour lui, et je savais que mentir faisait mal. Très mal. Pour l'avoir expérimenté à mes dépends, par la passé, je savais combien c'était douloureux.

Baissant la tête, je défis l'emprise de mes bras sur mes jambes et les laissai s'étendre sur l'herbe. Le vent fouetta mon visage et fit relever mes cheveux quand je montai le menton pour faire face à Suigetsu. Mon cœur battait fort, j'avais déjà mal pour lui.

- Écoute, Suigetsu…

- Je t'écoute, en effet.

- Il… y a… un truc qu'il faut que tu saches.

- Eh bien vas-y, Sasuke, dis-moi tout.

Je relevai mes yeux attristés vers les siens, et lâchai le tout:

- Ce garçon qui m'a violenté et agressé, l'année dernière, il… Il n'était pas seul.

- Ah bon? Cette fille… heu, Haruno, était là?

- Non, marmonnai-je. Une autre fille.

- Bah qui? On la connaît?

- Karin.

Les yeux de Suigetsu s'agrandirent sous le choque, et mon cœur accéléra la cadence, je me sentais très mal d'être celui qui devait lui apprendre ça. Et s'il me détestait après? S'il me disait qu'il ne me croyait pas? S'il pensait que j'inventais des trucs? Et je ressentais sa douleur, comme si je la vivais aussi.

Me serrant un peu plus contre moi, je baissai les yeux, incapable de voir plus longtemps la douloureuse déception dans ceux de mon ami. Après un silence, il murmura:

- O-Oh…

- D-Désolé…

- Mais attends !

Sa tristesse se changea en colère. Il se leva brusquement, bondissant sur ses pieds comme si un feu venait de s'allumer à ses côtés. Je levai le menton pour le regarder s'enflammer.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Suigetsu? M'étonnai-je.

- Viens-tu de me dire que le nouveau petit ami de Karin est le mec qui t'a agressé? S'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

Je me levai lentement, un peu secoué par son ton menaçant, qu'il n'avait jamais levé sur moi encore.

Tremblant, je répondis en hochant la tête pour dire «oui».

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais putain !

Il s'éloigna un peu de moi, seulement pour faire les cents pas, énervé et stressé. Je le comprenais, je savais pourquoi il paniquait. J'avais même une sensation de déjà-vu ; il avait, en ce moment, la même réaction que Naruto avait eut quand je lui avais tout avoué.

Je m'approchai un peu de lui et tentai de lui attraper l'épaule.

- Il ne lui fera rien…

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Sasuke? Tu m'as toi-même dit que tes bleus sont restés marqués sur ta peau plus d'une semaine! Argh… J'en… J'en suis malade!

- D-Du calme, tentai-je. Je…

Quelque chose attira mon attention. Tournant la tête, je vis, sur le sentier menant à l'entrée principale du lycée, une fille arriver en courant. Elle semblait pressée, et plus elle approcha, plus elle me parut être quelqu'un que je connaissais jusqu'à ce que je la reconnaisse.

C'était Karin. Elle avait l'air inquiet, et c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était en retard. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle fronça curieusement des sourcils puis s'approcha.

- Regarde, elle est encore en vie, murmurai-je à Suigetsu qui s'était tourné vers l'arbre pour s'y appuyer.

Se retournant, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit et je vis toute la peur et la panique s'envoler. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, ça se voyait. Ça se lisant dans ses yeux comme dans son sourire quand il la salua.

- B-Bonjour Karin !

- Mais, que faites-vous là? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Sasuke a eut un léger malaise, expliqua mon ami avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Je l'ai emmené dehors pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Karin me regarda, me sondant d'un regard. Voyant qu'elle semblait me fixer pour savoir si j'allais bien maintenant, j'esquissai un sourire nerveux et improvisé.

- N-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. Je vais bien, là.

- Sûr? T'as l'air pâle.

- Hum.

- Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? demanda Suigetsu. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé.

Karin regarda ailleurs, rougissante.

- Eh bien, j'ai… j'ai passé une longue soirée hier, et j'ai dû m'endormir très tard.

- Une longue soirée? Répéta, presque traumatisé, Suigetsu. Avec ton petit ami, j'imagine.

Karin lui lança un regard suspect, haussant un sourcil.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai un petit ami?

Suigetsu, mal à l'aise, se gratta la nuque.

- Oh euh, du bouche à oreille sans doute. Tu es très populaire à l'école.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour chercher un truc dans son sac à main, et durant ce temps, Suigetsu me fusilla du regard, l'air de me dire « Tu lui dis absolument tout à propos de ce mec pour qu'elle le quitte au plus vite! ».

Mal à l'aise, je baissai la tête, puis Karin la releva et sourit:

- Bon, il faudrait que j'aille en cours. Sasuke, ça va aller?

- Hum… Mais, il faudrait que je te parle d'un truc, Karin…

- Oui, ce soir, ce soir, fit-elle vaguement avant de reprendre sa route vers l'entrée du lycée.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Suigetsu, et je m'excusai silencieusement.

- C'est pas grave, grogna-t-il. Tu lui diras ce soir. Mais, Sasuke?

- Quoi?

- Merci. De me l'avoir dit.

- Oh… C'est rien.

- Si. Karin a le droit d'avoir… un petit ami. (Je le vis grimacer, et j'eus un pincement au cœur.) Mais, je refuse qu'elle fréquente des mecs de ce genre. Je suis… _Nous_ sommes quand même ses amis. Et je ferais tout pour que ce type ne lui fasse rien. Il y a déjà eut un imbécile, par le passé, qui s'est joué d'elle et qui a faillit la détruire. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je savais quel était le passé de Karin; elle me l'avait dit il y a quelques jours déjà. Quand elle avait 14 ans, elle avait eut un petit ami très gentil, qui était tendre et galant, qui était attentif à tous ses petits besoins. Bref, l'homme parfait, quoi. Ils étaient très amoureux et, lorsqu'elle eut 16 ans, Karin rencontra la pire épreuve possible pour une adolescente: elle tomba enceinte. Au moment où elle m'avait dit tout ça, elle avait des larmes aux yeux et son récit m'avait tellement pris au cœur que je m'étais sentis mal toute la soirée, à me dire que j'étais pitoyable d'être si déprimé pour mes petits problèmes minables. Karin avait dû faire adopter son enfant car, elle était contre l'avortement et elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que le gars l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle attendait un bébé. Elle avait dû souffert atrocement…

C'était un horrible passé qu'elle avait tenté d'effacer, et Suigetsu m'avait un jour avoué qu'elle y repensait encore parfois, et qu'elle pleurait souvent pour ça. À côté de ça, moi j'étais pathétique de pleurer simplement parce que Naruto me manquait. Elle était la femme la plus forte que j'avais connue jusqu'à maintenant. Moi j'étais le plus misérable.

- Oui, finis-je par souffler.

- Enfin, bref… Sasuke, tu te sens mieux?

Fermant les yeux et perdu dans mes idées noires, j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

Suigetsu me tapota l'épaule.

- D'accord alors, viens, on retourne en classe.

* * *

Je parvins à retrouver Karin à la pause-déjeuner. Elle était dehors avec des copines, toutes des filles de l'équipe de gymnastique et j'étais mal à l'aise de me planter devant leur table pour marmonner, timidement:

- Karin… ?

Elle releva la tête, s'interrompant dans une conversation animée et visiblement amusante vu le sourire sur son visage, puis me sourit en me voyant.

- Tiens salut, Sasuke !

- Il est mignon, lui, tu ne me l'avais jamais présenté, Karin ! Gloussa une fille brune à ses côtés.

Étrangement, Karin ne lança aucun « Il est gay » aux filles qui me faisaient du charme ouvertement et, plutôt inquiète de ma mine grave, se leva et laissa ses copines en me suivant jusqu'à un coin ombragé de la cours.

Sous un arbre, elle se pencha et me toisa de ses billes confuses et concernées.

- Bin, dis-donc Sasuke, tu vas bien?

- Oui, j'ai juste… Besoin de te dire quelque chose.

- Vas-y, dis-moi.

Son sourire me faisait un bien si énorme. Elle me faisait penser à Ino. Toujours là à me sourire, à me faire chaleureusement croire que j'existais pour de vrai (une chose que je remettais souvent en doute quand j'étais ignoré et ridiculisé à l'école primaire ainsi qu'à mon dernier lycée, évidemment cela avant que Naruto ne me remarque). Elle était aux petites attentions avec moi, comme une mère ou une grande sœur, c'était agréable, et ça me donnait des forces.

Et des forces, j'en avais bien besoin, là. Comment lui dire que son petit ami, de qui elle semblait très amoureuse, n'était en fait qu'un imposteur? J'avais bien vu, hier, le sourire mesquin sur son visage, et ses traits moqueurs, lorsqu'il m'avait regardé. Il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions, il était méchant et sans cœur, il allait finir par blesser Karin, de n'importe quelle façon.

J'en frissonnais déjà.

Karin posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Hey, tu trembles, t'es sûr que ça va?

Je ne voulais pas briser son bonheur. Toute mon âme était contre cette idée, contre cette phrase qui allait bientôt sortir de ma bouche, mais les membres de mon corps, qui avaient tous souffert ce jour-là, et pendant la semaine qui avait suivit, ainsi que mon bon jugement, me poussait à lui dire la vérité, même si elle était dure à entendre.

Je rouvris des yeux hésitants. Je ne la regardais même pas quand je bafouillai:

- T-Tu d-devrais… a-arrêter de voir t-ton petit ami.

À mon soulagement, sa colère ne se montra pas de suite. Je pus respirer et reprendre un peu car mon cœur battait tellement fort et vite que je n'avais plus les idées très claires. Un peu plus, et je voyais des points noirs. Ça me mettait dans un tel état, que j'aurais presque préféré qu'elle me fasse une crise de colère et de larmes maintenant plutôt qu'elle fasse durer le supplice, qu'elle fasse durer cette peur de me faire encore une fois rejeter.

À la place, elle arbora une mine confuse, les sourcils tristement froncés. Dans ses yeux, je vis qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était aussi déçue.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, Sasuke ?

Oui. Maintenant, le « parce que ». Comment expliquer cela? Allais-je trouver mes mots? Je soupirai, essayant de me donner des forces même si je les avais déjà tous épuisées. Je tremblais encore.

- E-Eh bien… Euh… Je le connais, et il… i-il n'est pas celui que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ? Grogna-t-elle, l'agacement commençant à se faire ressentir dans sa voix, dans son ton qui montait.

- Écoute…

- Oui, oui je t'écoute Sasuke ! Comment peux-tu être si égoïste?

J'ignorai cette douleur au cœur, que ce mot envoya directement en moi, j'ignorai aussi le sang qui sembla se mettre à couler à l'intérieur de mon corps, et répondis:

- Je le connais ce gars, bredouillai-je. Et il est méchant. C'est un vrai monstre.

- Quoi ? S'époumona-t-elle. Comment oses-tu dire de telles paroles? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins?

- Malheureusement, oui, murmurai-je.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Elle me contourna pour partir, comme si elle ne croyait à rien de ce que j'avançais. Comme si elle ne voulait pas y croire. Je m'étais attendu à ça, à cette réaction absolument normale. J'avais envie de tout laisser tomber, de m'excuser et de partir en courant et en acceptant l'idée que je venais de perdre une amie, mais les images qui me revenaient comme des éclairs dans ma tête, dans ma mémoire, me forçaient à ne pas lâcher prise, et à attraper son poignet lorsqu'elle voulut s'enfuir rejoindre ses amies.

Elle se retourna vers moi, agacée, et moi je me mordis les lèvres avant de dire, d'un ton suppliant:

- Crois-moi, je t'en prie…

- Pourquoi le ferais-je? Alors que je sais que tu mens?

J'écarquillai les yeux malgré moi.

- Q-Quoi… ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air sûr d'elle.

- Oui. Tu mens Sasuke.

Mon cœur tressauta, manqua un battement dans la série. J'aurais pu tomber face contre terre en ce moment. Mes jambes flanchaient dangereusement alors que ma voix se fit toute petite et faible, comme si je venais d'hurler.

- Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique, lâcha-t-elle et le poison de ses mots trouva de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à moi.

- Non, tentai-je. Pas du tout !

- Si. Tu veux que je te dise? Tu es jaloux, oui c'est ça. Tu veux qu'on soit constamment tourné vers toi, à s'occuper de toi et à te chouchouter. Tu veux de l'affection et quand nous, on en trouve de notre côté, là, tu ne l'acceptes pas. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Sasuke !

- Non ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! M'emportai-je.

Elle ne sursauta pas, resta de marbre, mais je vis dans ses prunelles qu'elle fût surprise par le ton que je montais pour la première fois. Elle ne m'avait sûrement jamais vu crier. Je n'avais pas envie d'en arriver là, et même moi j'étais surpris de cette force soudaine. Je n'aimais pas crier sur les gens, je n'aimais pas crier sur mes amis. Même si je n'en avais jamais vraiment eut, j'en étais incapable.

Là, je baissai les yeux, honteux et, profitant de son silence, je continuai, piteusement:

- Il… s'appelle Ricky et…

- Non, m'interrompit-elle et, surpris, je relevai les yeux vers elle. Il s'appelle Matsu.

- Tu te trompes, soufflai-je tristement. Il s'appelle Ricky et en mai dernier, il… il m'a fait… subir un calvaire…

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Matsu est un garçon super, gentil et il m'aime. Tu te trompes de mec, alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. Oh et tu sais quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se préparant à me tourner le dos de nouveau. Je n'ai même plus envie d'être ton amie ! Les amis, ça ne se fait pas ce genre de coups bas.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité ! Criai-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il m'a frappé et frappé ! Je ne pouvais plus respirer ! Je hurlais, j'essayais de m'enfuir mais il m'a bâillonné la bouche avec son t-shirt ! C'était un pur cauchemar, j'avais envie de mourir !

- N'importe quoi, grommela-t-elle en fixant mes yeux larmoyants. Tu joues bien la comédie.

Je me pris les joues et essayai de calmer ma respiration ainsi que mes larmes que j'essuyais.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi quand moi j'étais triste et que je souffrais, les gens pensaient que je jouais la comédie?

Un moment, je ressentis de la colère et décidai de ne plus me battre pour lui faire comprendre le danger qu'elle courrait. Mais cette décision ne dura pas bien longtemps. J'avais envie de dire «tant pis pour elle, elle ne m'a pas écouté au bon moment», mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Si Ricky lui faisait subir la même chose, les remords finiraient sûrement pas me tuer avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Tremblant, je passai mes mains sur mes joues encore et encore. J'avais bien conscience que nous étions dans la cours et que des centaines d'élèves nous entouraient mais elles coulaient toutes seules. Karin me regardait. Je ne savais pas si je voyais vraiment ce que je voyais. Elle me méprisait maintenant, mais il y avait quand même une petite once d'hésitation. Je m'y accrochai, à ce mince espoir qu'elle finisse par me croire, mais elle tourna les talons et, juste avant, enfonça le poignard bien profondément dans mon cœur:

- Tu ne m'as, en plus, jamais parlé de toi. Moi je t'ai tout dit sur mon passé. C'était trop difficile de me le faire savoir? Maintenant, tu te rattrapes en prétendant que mon petit ami est ce même gars, et qu'il me fera subir la même chose? Non mais je dois rêver. Et puis, peu importe qui c'était, il a eut raison de te tabasser ! Ah… Non !

Elle se retourna et rigola amèrement.

- Non, laisse-moi deviner ! Ce gars est ton petit ami hein? Et vous avez couchés ensemble et toi, petite nature que tu es, tu as tout de suite crié au viol ! Maintenant, qu'il est à moi, visiblement car il n'a rien à faire avec toi, tu veux me l'enlever en prétendant toutes sortes de sottises. Tss, tout s'explique maintenant. Espèce de salope ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole !

- Même le jour où tu tomberas enceinte de nouveau, murmurai-je malgré moi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grands d'horreur, et elle me gifla avant de rejoindre ses amies. Moi, je ne fis que tomber par terre, mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Je me tenais la joue, fixant le vide, les yeux incapables d'arrêter de s'humidifier.

Car une nouvelle fois dans ma misérable vie, j'étais en morceaux.


	31. La Fin ?

**Chapitre 31: La fin ?**

* * *

Je fixais depuis une demi-heure mon cahier de note sans que mon poignet n'ait assez de volonté pour écrire. Le professeur parlait, mais ses paroles me passaient par-dessus la tête – et les oreilles, par conséquent. Juugo, qui était avec moi en français, ne cessait de me lancer des regards ici et là, de temps en temps. L'après-midi avançait à la vitesse tortue. On aurait dit que le temps avait cessé de tourner. L'aiguille que je regardais à toutes les minutes semblait rester sur place.

Ce fut quand mon ami se pencha vers moi que je me décidai enfin à écrire quelque chose. La date, par exemple…

- Sasuke, tu as compris quelque chose?

Surpris, je levai le nez et croisai ses yeux. Moi qui avais pensé qu'il me parlerait de mon humeur à coucher dehors, à mon teint mort-vivant, limite zombie, mais à ce qu'il me parle de la notion que le prof enseignait à l'avant… J'étais un peu soulagé de me changer les idées alors je lui expliquai ce dont il en retournait. Les règles d'accord de verbes… c'étaient venus au monde avec moi, fallait croire. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à comprendre.

Mon ami me remercia jusqu'à la fin du cours qui, heureusement, arriva à sa fin. Je me levai plus vite que les autres élèves pour ranger mes affaires et rentrer. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser ni Suigetsu, ni Karin. Et si je voyais Deidara dans les couloirs, il me harcèlerait pour rentrer ensembles. Je ne savais pas si, finalement, c'était une bonne idée. Il me parlerait de tellement de choses à la fois qu'il ne remarquerait pas mon état – cela dit, lamentable.

Je le croisai, d'ailleurs, au coin de la rue. Il n'était pas seul, il était avec Sasori. Tous les deux se tenaient la main et le rouquin avait l'air plutôt heureux mais lorsqu'il me vit, son sourire se dissipa et une lueur de tristesse et de frustration, d'agacement, vint peindre le fond de son regard. Deidara, qui rigolait d'une blague, se tut quand je m'approchai.

- C'est bon, lâchai-je en passant devant eux pour continuer ma route, ramenant sur mon épaule mon sac qui n'avait de cesse de glisser. Je sais que j'ai une tête à faire peur…

Deidara se mit à courir pour me rattraper et j'entendis Sasori le suivre. Je ne me retournai pas mais bien vite ils me rattrapèrent.

- Salut Sasuke, alors ta journée? On ne s'est pas vu ce midi. Tu t'étais volatilisé, j'aurais pu croire.

Il ricana avant de me montrer sa main qui était collée à celle de Sasori. Je levai juste le menton pour voir que leurs visages étaient rayonnants, mais je le rebaissai bien vite, mal à l'aise, tout en marchant. La rue était déserte mais j'étais habitué à ce quartier, aussi tranquille que le désert du Sahara.

- Tu vois Sasu? On est de nouveau ensemble. Je t'avais dit que je ne reviendrais jamais avec l'autre…

- Quoi? Quel autre, s'intéressa Sasori.

- Bah, Yahiko. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné à l'aéroport et il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler !

- Quand l'as-tu abandonné dans un aéroport?

- Souviens-toi, la fois où je t'ai attendu sous la pluie devant la porte de ta maison. J'étais censé retourner vivre chez ma mère en Europe, avec Yahiko.

- Ah, oui…

- 'Fin bref. Tu nous écoutes Sasuke?

Je tournai brièvement la tête vers Deidara.

- Vous ne me parliez pas, dis-je doucement.

- T'es sûr que tout va bien Sasuke? Demanda, plus sérieusement, Sasori.

J'hochai du menton rapidement en fixant mon regard devant moi. J'aimais emprunter cette rue banlieusarde qui était un passage obligé pour rentrer chez moi du lycée. La rue où j'habitais était un boulevard avec des immeubles, un milieu très urbain, assez différent d'ici. C'était bizarre comment il y avait des rues aussi différentes à quelques pâtés de maisons seulement.

Humant l'odeur de fraîcheur d'automne, je resserrai ma main autour de la bandoulière de mon sac.

- Oui.

- C'est que tu as… une tête d'enterrement.

- Je sais.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Aucune en… particulier.

Sasori n'était pas prêt de lâcher prise et je remerciai Deidara qui l'interrompit alors qu'il allait me redemander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Sasori, pourquoi insistes-tu? Tu vois bien qu'il est juste fatigué…

- Non, je pense qu'il y a plus que ça.

Je m'arrêtai, agacé, et les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent aussi. Nous étions à l'intersection de ma rue et je pouvais voir mon immeuble au loin. Un bus passa devant nous et fit relever nos cheveux alors que Deidara regardait, inquiet, le visage sombre et sérieux de Sasori, son regard également soucieux plongé dans le mien. Il ne savait visiblement pas ce qui semblait planer dans l'esprit de son petit ami et moi non plus. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon?

Baissant la tête, je fixai mes pieds se cogner l'un contre l'autre et la voix de Deidara brisa le silence.

- Euh… Que se passe-t-il, là?

- Deidara, indiqua Sasori et je ne relevai pas la tête. Rentre chez toi, je te rejoins tout de suite.

- Hein ? Mais…

- Je dois parler d'un truc avec Sasuke.

- Oh… Euh… D'accord.

Sentant la main du blond se poser sur mon bras, je levai les yeux pour voir que Deidara me souriait doucement.

- Reposes-toi bien Sasuke, hein? Aller à demain.

Il partit et je le regardai marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le coin de la prochaine rue dans l'autre sens. J'étais prêt à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne notre bâtiment et rentre chez lui mais Sasori me ramena à la réalité en me rappelant qu'il était là.

- Alors Sasuke, dit-il. Naruto a finit par tout te dire, c'est pour ça que tu tires cette tête?

Sur le coup, je ne réalisai pas vraiment ses paroles. Tellement fatigué, comme l'avait dit Deidara, je ne compris pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, je finis par me repasser les mots de Sasori dans ma tête et… HEIN?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent brusquement et ma bouche se serra, déjà sèche.

- Q-Quoi… ?

Mon estomac se retourna alors que Sasori afficha un air bizarrement confus. J'avais envie de vomir.

- Attends… Tu…

- Je n'ai pas parlé à Naruto depuis environ une semaine p…pourquoi? Que m'aurait-il dit qui m'aurait fait tirer une tête comme ça?

Sasori devint blanc comme de la neige. Lentement, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Oh merde, j-j'en ai trop dit…

Il me contourna et me dépassa mais, paniquant, je le rattrapai et tirai sur son poignet. Je pouvais le sentir dans son comportement qu'il évitait mon regard. Mon regard qui était plein de confusion, d'incompréhension et d'incertitude. Mon cœur battait si fort… Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si peur? Qu'étais-je censé savoir que, visiblement, je ne savais pas?

- Ou pas assez ! M'exclamai-je, tremblant. Parle, Sasori !

- Non, Sasuke… Il ne me le pardonnerait pas.

- Je t'en prie ! Tu n'avais qu'à te taire. Tu as commencé alors finis!

Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait dit à Sasori et pas à moi? Qu'est-ce qui était si important et grave pour que Naruto ne le pardonne pas à Sasori si ce dernier me le disait? Qu'est-ce qui me ferait avoir une tête pareille à celle que j'avais en ce moment? Qu'était-ce plus pire que de perdre une amie? Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais sûrement déjà de la sueur sur le front malgré l'air plutôt frais. J'imaginais le pire.

Est-ce que Naruto prévoyait de me quitter? Trop occupé à l'Université, pas le temps pour un petit ami. Oh mon Dieu ! Non, non, non…

Étourdi, je ne lâchai pas prise, tirant sur la manche de Sasori. Ce dernier, pâle comme un mort, se contenta de marmotter quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant de me faire lâcher son poignet doucement.

- B-Bon, okay… finit-il par dire. Mais… Promets-moi de ne pas lui dire que c'est moi qui t'ai mit au courant.

- Au courant de QUOI ? Criai-je, les nerfs à vif.

- D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi Sasuke, s'empressa-t-il de dire en m'attrapant les épaules d'une poigne solide.

Repassant toutes ces possibilités dans ma tête, qu'il me quitte ou un autre truc qui me ferait aussi mal, j'attendis que Sasori lâche le morceau, ce qu'il fit, après m'avoir fait patienter quelques longues secondes; les plus longues de toute ma vie.

- Naruto a reçut une bourse pour une Université très réputée pour le sport en général. Son talent pour le basket a été très vite remarqué. Cependant… il a décliné l'offre.

- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je. M-Mais… P-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit?

- Sasuke, m'interrompit gravement Sasori.

Il respira profondément avant de me jeter par terre:

- Cette Université est aux États-Unis, en Amérique. Voilà pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit.

* * *

- Bizarre, tu as dit ?

- Oui, oui, absolument, répéta Deidara tout en versant du jus d'orange dans son verre. Je te jure, il était vraiment bizarre. Le teint pâle, les yeux ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui parler aujourd'hui, m'enfin… Je me fais du souci, quoi.

Regardant Deidara se retourner pour ranger la brique de jus d'orange dans le frigo, Naruto retira sa main de sa bouche. S'il continuait à se ronger les ongles, il n'aurait bientôt plus d'avant-bras. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux, d'ailleurs? Il avait finit par éliminer la plus grande source de stresse qui pesait sur lui depuis quelques semaines: cette fameuse bourse pour les États-Unis. Il avait décliné l'offre, pour plusieurs raisons. La première sur la liste: Sasuke.

Il avait également décidé de ne pas lui en parler. Pour ça aussi, il y avait plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, Sasuke porterait le blâme, pensant que ce fût à cause de lui si Naruto avait décidé de ne pas suivre le chemin menant au rêve de sa vie. Deuxièmement, parce que Naruto lui avait déjà "mentit" depuis tout ce temps, Sasuke n'aurait probablement plus confiance en lui après ça – et Naruto, pour rien au monde, ne risquerait de la perdre, cette confiance si précieuse, qui eut été des plus difficiles à reconquérir. Troisièmement, parce que cela bouleverserait Sasuke inutilement. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Naruto soupira après les dires de son petit frère. Selon ce dernier, Sasuke, aujourd'hui, était "bizarre". Ailleurs, absent, étaient les mots que Deidara avait choisis pour décrire son petit ami et Naruto brûlait d'envie de le voir pour le réconforter, lui remonter le moral peu importe la raison pourquoi il était dans cet état.

- Et toi sinon, lança Deidara après avoir bu quelques gorgées de jus d'orange, toujours debout derrière le comptoir.

Naruto leva des yeux surpris.

- Moi quoi?

- _Toi_, continua Deidara légèrement agacé. Toi, ça va?

- Oh, souffla Naruto. Bah… J'imagine.

- T'es sûr que t'as prit la bonne décision concernant ta bourse?

- Raaah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Naruto tourna le dos à son frère pour se diriger au salon, où il se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le canapé. Prenant la télécommande, il ouvrit la télé en se demandant que diable avaient-ils tous à le pousser à quitter le pays. Voulaient-ils à ce point le voir partir ou quoi?

Deidara montra le bout de son nez au salon après quelques secondes. Le verre collé aux lèvres, il continua de boire tranquillement, sans lâcher son frère des yeux. Naruto semblait bouder, avachi dans le canapé, entre les coussins, et fixait la télé sans grande attention pour l'émission en ce moment diffusé. Un documentaire sur l'aviation.

Deidara poussa un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, encore, grogna Naruto sur un ton grognon.

- Désolé d'être direct, mais est-ce que tu as pris ta décision en pensant à toi?

- Excuse-moi? S'exclama Naruto en tournant la tête vers son frère.

- Regarde-toi bon sang, tu as la même tête que Sasuke!

- …

- Si c'est ton rêve alors Sasuke fera avec. Regarde-moi Naruto, j'ai choisi Yahiko il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je sais, tu vas me dire: « C'est quoi le rapport ? ». Il n'y en a pas vraiment mais au fond, c'est presque la même chose. J'ai choisi Yahiko et j'ai faillis retourner vivre avec lui en Europe. J'ai fais ce choix sans vraiment réfléchir à moi, à ce que je veux _maintenant_. J'avais en tête l'époque où j'étais avec lui, et j'en ai perdu de vu ce que, _aujourd'hui_, j'aime. À la dernière seconde, c'est-à-dire, juste avant que l'avion ne décolle pour un autre continent, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait fausse route. Que ce que je voulais vraiment était tout autre chose.

- Où veux-tu en venir… ? murmura Naruto d'une petite voix tout en reposant son regard ennuyé sur l'écran de la télé.

Deidara ferma les yeux, également blasé. Son frère était stupide ou idiot?

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que… Oui, d'accord, tu es amoureux de Sasuke. Vous êtes super ensembles tous les deux, c'est la belle vie, vous vous aimez, les oiseaux chantent et wouhouuu! Mais, si tu oublies ça, cette histoire que tu vis depuis… quoi, quatre mois que vous êtes ensembles? Enfin, ça ne fait même pas encore un an, et déjà, pour ça, tu es prêt à oublier ce que tu étais, ce qu'étaient tes passions et tes rêves avant?

Naruto tourna ses yeux redevenus sérieux vers son petit frère. Se redressant quelque peu, il fusilla Deidara du regard.

- Es-tu réellement en train de me dire que je devrais rompre avec Sasuke et poursuivre mes rêves parce que, lui et moi, ce n'est qu'une histoire passagère et qui ne durera pas ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste que… Enfin, c'est ridicule que tu t'oublies, que tu oublies ce que tu es pour ça…

- Sasuke est plus que simplement « ça » !

- Je sais. Mais si j'étais toi, j'y penserais à deux fois. J'aime Sasori, mais si une opportunité comme celle là se présentait à moi, crois-moi, je réfléchirais plus longtemps. Et… sérieusement, tu devrais en parler avec Sasuke. Vous pouvez trouver une solution.

- Lâche-moi avec ça, j'en ai marre d'en entendre parler.

Naruto attrapa la télécommande et ferma le téléviseur. Deidara soupira en le voyant prendre la direction du couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Mais Naruto n'atteignit pas le hall d'entrée à peine qu'ils entendirent tous les deux un vacarme assourdissant. Quelqu'un, tout comme tôt ce matin, était en train de frapper sur la porte. Cette fois, cependant, ce n'étaient pas que des petits coups discrets, mais plutôt des coups brusques et forts, comme si la personne derrière la porte avait envie de la détruire.

Deidara fronça les sourcils alors que Naruto lui lança un regard voulant dire «tu attendais quelqu'un, toi?». Haussant les épaules, Deidara se contenta de regarder en direction de la porte d'entrée vers laquelle Naruto se dirigeait pour l'ouvrir.

Et la personne qu'ils s'attendaient le moins à voir apparut: Sasuke. Il était, non seulement, essoufflé comme s'il avait courut, mais aussi, il avait les joues inondées de larmes et la poitrine tressautant à chaque fois qu'il respirait, chose qui lui semblait pénible en ce moment.

Naruto, tout comme Deidara, ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Sasuke? Q-Que se passe-t-il, bébé? Entre…

Sasuke ne semblait pas attendre d'invitation puisqu'il entra avant même que Naruto le lui demande. Faisant quelques pas dans l'appartement, il ne remarqua même pas Deidara au salon juste à côté, il ne fit que se retourner vivement vers Naruto qui referma la porte, estomaqué par cette vision.

- Sasuke, dis-moi ce qui te mets dans cet état…

- Tu pensais me le dire en quelle année? Cria-t-il alors, la voix coupée par des sanglots incontrôlables.

- Quoi ? Lâcha, confus, Naruto.

- Tu le sais très bien !

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke pleurait si durement, là devant lui, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il montait le ton de sa voix sur lui? Le blond était plus que jamais confus et hébété. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'emporter, surtout pas contre lui, mais qu'avait-il fait?

Puis, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et Naruto s'interrompit lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de rassurer Sasuke une nouvelle fois. Mais… Non, se répéta-t-il mentalement. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Sasori ne l'aurait pas trahi. Il en était persuadé. Mais alors qui le lui avait dit?

Naruto tourna une paire d'yeux assassins vers Deidara qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Sasuke, calme-toi, okay? Tenta-t-il alors en s'approchant de Sasuke qui recula contre le mur.

- NON !

- Bébé…

- T-Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Être un couple ça veut dire qu'on se dit tout ! J-Je ne peux pas croire que… q-que…

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à dire un mot, il était secoué par de violents sanglots, des larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de couler sur ses joues. Naruto avait peur qu'il finisse par s'étouffer, et surtout, il avait mal de le voir dans cet état par sa seule et unique faute.

De nouveau, Naruto s'approcha pour tenter de le réconforter, mais Sasuke lui cria de reculer.

- Bébé, je t'en prie, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon que tu t'énerves comme ça…

- Ne me dis surtout pas quoi faire ! J-Je suis quoi pour toi, hein? Un enfant à qui il faut cacher tout pour ne pas faire de la peine? Je suis incapable d'encaisser ces choses-là? Incapable de connaître la vérité? Ça ne t'es jamais passé par l'esprit que je suis peut-être un adulte comme toi, que même si elle ne me plaît pas, la vérité me regarde aussi? Pour qui te prends-tu Naruto Uzumaki? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà entendu et vécu assez de choses pour être solide maintenant? Je… J'arrive pas à y croire…

Se prenant le visage à deux mains, Sasuke se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Naruto tendit la main, incapable de faire un pas de plus vers l'ange qu'il venait de briser avec ses mensonges. Peu importait qui avait vendu la mèche à présent, peu importait qui ou quoi l'avait trahi.

- Sasuke…

Cette fois, Sasuke ne l'interrompit pas. Naruto n'avait juste plus les mots qu'il fallait pour répondre à ça. Dans quel était il était maintenant… Adossé au mur, tremblant et pleurant, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer convenablement. Tout son corps était, à chaque inspiration, violemment secoué par des spasmes visiblement incontrôlables.

Naruto grimaça de douleur à le voir comme ça.

- T-Tu sais, continua Sasuke après de longues secondes interminables et Naruto releva ses yeux piteux vers lui. Je… je ne t'ai pas toujours tout dit moi non plus… Cette histoire avec Ricky q-qui m'avait frappé dans les toilettes… Je te l'ai caché pendant un mois… A-Alors…

- Ça ne m'excuse pas Sasuke, le coupa Naruto. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te le dire.

- …

- Tant qu'à vouloir mentir, ça m'apprendra. En fait, je comptais t'en parler mais… Écoute, j'ai pris ma décision e-et… je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable ou que tu penses que c'est de ta faute si je n'accepte pas cette bourse… Mais finalement, t'en parler s'est avéré inutile puisque c'est comme si je n'en avais jamais eut. Je ne tenais pas à te bouleverser davantage pour rien. C'était suffisamment de pression sur tes épaules avec ce nouveau lycée…

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant? Grogna Sasuke avec sarcasme.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais que c'est ce que j'aurais pensé si tu me l'avais dit?

- Eh bien…

- Au contraire, Naruto, j-je crois que… que j'aurais été très content pour toi et…

- C'est inutile qu'on continue à en parler et à se faire du mal pour ça, d'accord? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette bourse. Je continuerai d'étudier ici au Japon et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Tournant un bref sourire vers son frère, Naruto reposa aussi vite son regard sur Sasuke qui avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermées. Naruto avait tellement envie de s'avancer et de chasser ces vilaines larmes qui glissaient lentement sur les joues de son petit ami, ainsi que celles qui perlaient, menaçantes, sur ses cils. Il se sentait si mal d'être la cause de ce chagrin immense.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il n'eut pas la force de bouger et de s'imposer à Sasuke qui, en ce moment, n'avait pas la très grande envie de faire des câlins. Il lui en voulait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Mais ce regard sombre et infiniment triste que Sasuke finit par plonger dans le sien inquiéta un peu Naruto. Les larmes ne finissaient plus. Est-ce qu'il avait tort de penser qu'il y avait une autre raison pour cette profonde tristesse? S'était-il passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ou alors…

- Ça fait mal, Naruto, finit par murmurer Sasuke après un long silence.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait mal, bébé?

- La distance… Q-Quand on trouve le temps… d-de se voir… Mais après, on se sépare… Nos occupations nous tiennent loin l'un de l'autre et je n'arrive plus à… à le supporter…

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, Sasuke, dit doucement Naruto en s'approchant.

- J-J'ai a-aussi pris une décision…

- Hein… ?

Sasuke releva enfin ses yeux brillants de larmes vers Naruto. Ce dernier, comme s'il était fusillé par cette tristesse monstre dans les onyx larmoyants de son petit ami, recula d'un pas ou deux.

- Quel genre de décision… ? Concernant quoi ?

- Nous.

- N-Non, bébé, balbutia le blond, voyant plus ou moins venir la catastrophe – son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Tu n'es pas en état de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Repose-toi, dors un peu et on en reparlera, tous les deux, d'accord?

- J'en ai marre ! Tu comprends? C'est comme si… comme si on est fait pour être séparé par tout ! Tout, tout, tout se met au travers de notre chemin… J'ai toujours pensé que, m-même si on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, ça n'était p-pas grave parce que j-je t'aime. M-Mais si ça doit se passer comme ça, si c'est aussi dur à chaque soir de savoir que je ne te reverrais peut-être pas de la semaine, ou alors que toi de ton côté, tu envisages l'avenir déjà et que tu t'en empêche parce qu'ici il y a moi… C'est trop dur, tu comprends?

- Non, grogna Naruto, ne voulant pas que Sasuke le dise, ne voulant pas atteindre cette "décision" qu'il avait prit car il commençait à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Non, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je pense que c'est mieux si… si on se sépare. Ça nous fera moins de mal au final.

- QUOI? Non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi, arrête tout de suite ces conneries, s'exclama Naruto en se jetant presque sur lui pour lui prendre les poignets, le secouant quelque peu. Regardes-toi, tu pleures, tu es fatigué, blessé par mes mensonges, je comprends que tu sois confus et que tu aies les idées en désordre. Prends le temps de te reposer comme il faut, monte chez toi et dors, on en reparlera ce soir tous les deux, je te le promets. Ne prends pas une décision comme celle là sur un coup de tête.

Sasuke se défit de l'étreinte de Naruto et le contourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais juste avant, se retourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, j-je… (De nouveaux sanglots lui déchirèrent la voix et il se remit à trembler). Je ne veux pas q-qu'on en finisse là… M-Mais regarde la réalité en face… On est trop différents… O-On finira par être déçu, peu importe les s-solutions q-qu'on prendra… J-Je ne veux pas souffrir encore… P-Parce que ça fait très mal…

- Bébé…

- Je t'aime, Naruto, mais c'est finit, je… je veux rompre. C'est mieux comme ça. La douleur sera moins grande.

- Non ! Cria Naruto en voulant le rattraper quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte et partit en courant.

- Naruto, laisse-le…

Naruto se tourna vivement vers Deidara.

- T'es fou Deidara? Tu veux que je le laisse partir alors qu'il vient de me dire qu'il veut rompre?

- Tu l'as vu, au moins? Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je suis sûr qu'il ne réalisait même pas l'ampleur de ses paroles. Laisse-lui une nuit de repos et il te reviendra demain en te suppliant de le reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas son genre de revenir après être parti.

- Putain Naruto ! Ça fait quatre mois que vous êtes ensembles, et tu n'en es toujours pas conscient !

- Conscient de QUOI, Deidara ?

- SASUKE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT DANS CE MONDE !

- Il ne doit pas m'aimer très fort puisqu'il vient de me quitter !

Deidara soupira en s'avançant vers son frère. Naruto commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et des larmes menaçaient de couler pour lui aussi.

- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit, hein?

- Non, visiblement, lâcha Naruto avec sarcasme.

- Ces dernières semaines, tu as mit de la distance entre vous. Il s'est sentit rejeté. Je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui le vois chaque matin à l'école, avec les yeux ailleurs. Il pense toujours à toi, se demandant si, le soir venu, tu l'appellerais, lui rendrais visite. Tu lui manques terriblement, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a mal et qu'il voit déjà venir le moment où tu partiras faire ton avenir et où il souffrira deux fois plus. Cette bourse l'a sans doute fait réaliser que dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas comme dans ses rêves. Il veut éviter d'avoir mal, et franchement, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose.

Naruto baissa la tête. Il serra et desserra les poings en constatant les dégâts qu'il avait faits. Bon Dieu… Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Deidara avait raison. Ces derniers temps, il était tellement obnubilé par cette bourse, par la décision qu'il devait prendre la concernant, qu'il en avait oublié Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux, revoyant le visage en larmes et les cris de Sasuke. Il grimaça de nouveau. Cette vision n'allait jamais cesser de le hanter s'il ne le retrouvait pas, si Sasuke ne revenait pas vers lui. Merde alors… Il avait vraiment fait une bêtise.

- Tu crois qu'il reviendra ? Souffla-t-il sans lever la tête.

- Je l'espère.

- Je suis vraiment le pire des idiots ! S'écria Naruto en se prenant la tête à deux mains et en se laissant tomber par terre, contre le mur.

Deidara fronça tristement les sourcils, baissant la tête pour regarder son frère. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour lui, pour Sasuke aussi. Mais tous les deux s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ça ne dépendait qu'eux de se retrouver maintenant.

Naruto leva ses genoux contre son torse et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme un petit garçon perdu. Sans Sasuke, il se sentait démuni. Il n'était plus personne… Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte? Comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver? Maintenant, il l'avait peut-être perdu de nouveau, mais cette fois, pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Deidara qui, lui, était resté planté là, il avait les joues comme celles de Sasuke un peu plus tôt: remplies de larmes.

- Je dois attendre combien de temps? Marmonna-t-il, la voix piteuse et tremblante.

- Laisse-lui la soirée, suggéra Deidara, surpris de constater que Naruto brûlait déjà d'envie d'aller retrouver son ange. Tu iras le voir demain matin.

- J'ai des cours…

- Oublies tes cours. Demain matin, au plus tard, sinon j'ai bien peur que ce sera la fin pour vous deux.

Naruto ferma les yeux douloureusement et acquiesça. En ce moment, il se sentait comme si Deidara était plutôt son grand frère. En matière d'amour et de cœur, il en savait plus que lui. Naruto était maladroit et n'avait jamais su comment régler ce genre de problème. Sasuke lui avait toujours semblé tellement fragile qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer. Comment le consoler. Il avait si peur de le briser un peu plus.

Deidara finit par le laisser en lui disant bonne chance pour le reste, Naruto replongea sa tête dans ses coudes.

- Sasuke, je t'aime, plus que tout, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Alors ne fais pas de bêtises je t'en prie… je t'en prie…


	32. J'ai Été Fort Pour Une Fois

**Chapitre 32: J'ai Été Fort Pour Une Fois**

* * *

J'étais vraiment un imbécile. Naruto m'avait mentit... Comment avais-je pu être si naïf? Cette simple constatation m'arrachait le cœur, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

J'étais stupide aussi parce que la température de ce début de novembre était glacial quand le soleil tombait. Et le ciel, en ce moment, était tout noir. Je grelottais, sur mon vélo, pédalant depuis des heures. Je tournais en rond, je ne savais pas trop où aller. Cette journée était vraiment très longue. J'avais décidément hâte de m'endormir, mais rentrer à la maison… Non, pas tout de suite. Itachi allait s'inquiéter, mais il penserait sûrement que je suis chez Naruto. Me montrer à lui dans cet état, ça n'arrangerait rien.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de ne plus penser à lui. Encore une fois j'avais réussit à me faire briser le cœur. Pourquoi avais-je rompu ? Maintenant c'était terminé ! Je l'aimais tellement, depuis toujours, je l'aimais, plus que ma propre vie, et maintenant, comme l'idiot que j'étais, pour un oui ou pour un non, je mettais fin à tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? Même si la vie mettait de la distance entre nous, même si nous avions tous les deux des occupations qui nous éloignaient… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer à mes sentiments?

Un moment, je me demandai si Naruto avait encore des sentiments pour moi. S'il allait tenter de me faire changer d'avis. Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait rattrapé non? Et il ne l'avait pas fait… Allait-il réfléchir ce soir, et finir par se dire que je n'avais pas tort? Donc, ce serait bel et bien la fin pour notre histoire? Quel con j'étais ! Mes sentiments n'allaient jamais changer de toute ma vie ! Et moi je venais de mettre fin à tout ça. Je venais de m'enfermer à clé et définitivement dans cette obsession amoureuse. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir vivant…

Je poussai un sanglot, dans la nuit froide, et un petit nuage de fumée s'éleva devant ma bouche. Mes larmes étaient glacées sur mes joues, ça m'en faisait mal, comme si ma peau se fissurait par la morsure du froid. J'haletais, sanglotais, et pédalais, certes faiblement, mais je ne trouvais toujours pas d'endroit où arrêter, où me poser, où mourir…

À ce moment-là, je vis l'Université et avant de me remettre à pleurer, j'aperçus le bar où Yuki travaillait. _Je travaille ici du lundi au vendredi, à partir de 21 heures. Viens me trouver quand tu veux._

Je ralentis la cadence et posai un pied par terre pour arrêter complètement mon vélo. J'étais au coin de la rue, et après avoir fixé un moment le bar où Yuki travaillait, je levai mon bras et, tremblant, relevai ma manche en espérant trouver ma montre, je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir mit ce matin avant de partir pour l'école. Heureusement, elle était bien là et elle m'indiqua l'heure: 21 heures 34.

Mais en continuant ma route jusque là, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas envie de parler à Yuki. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, même. Et ajoutant à mon malheur, j'entendis le ciel gronder. Levant les yeux, je maudis tous les Dieux existants car je n'avais pas prit de veste et, dans la seconde qui suivit, une pluie torrentielle me tomba sur la tête.

- G-Génial ! Grognai-je, avec sarcasme.

Je repris le guidon de mon vélo et marchai jusqu'à la ruelle proche, pour m'abriter sous le mini-toit d'un supermarché.

Je m'assis contre le mur de brique froid, par terre, et ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse. Que je sois assis là ou au milieu de la rue, ça ne changeait rien, car la pluie m'atteignait quand même et en un rien de temps j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Super alors… J'allais mourir d'hypothermie, à l'autre bout de la ville. De mieux en mieux !

Je tournai les yeux pour regarder mon vélo, priant pour qu'il ne s'envole pas. En le regardant, je pensai à mon oncle Madara qui m'avait dit qu'il resterait dans le coin. Mais il n'était pas revenu, peut-être était-il trop occupé? Tout le monde était toujours si occupé, ça me rendait malade, et je me sentais seul, abandonné, suffocant même. Comme si plus personne n'était là autour de moi, comme si j'étais seul au monde. Fermant les yeux, le visage de Naruto me revint, et je luttai contre un torrent de larmes aussi puissant que les vents en ce moment.

Ça ne servait à rien que je me repose encore la question à savoir pourquoi j'avais mit fin à notre histoire puisque ça ne réglerait pas mon problème, et pourtant, j'y pensais encore. Mais plus pour très longtemps car j'entendis un hurlement, bientôt étouffé. Puis une série de petits cris et des « à l'aide ! ». Je reconnaissais cette voix de fille, elle m'était familière.

Curieux, je me levai malgré mes jambes tremblantes et les semelles de mes chaussures qui glissaient sur la pluie, et me dirigeai, tirant mon vélo derrière moi, vers la ruelle la plus proche, guidé par le son de cette voix qui appelait au secours. Tournant le coin de la rue pour jeter un coup d'œil au fond de la ruelle, mes yeux s'ouvrirent très grands d'horreur.

La jeune fille qui criait à l'aide, c'était KARIN !

Ricky la tenait contre le mur en rigolant amèrement et il essayait de la déshabiller. Elle était mouillée comme moi, et comme lui aussi mais il avait un manteau. Il s'en fichait totalement et, malgré le fait que je me mis à paniquer et que mon cœur me hurlait de faire demi-tour, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de foncer. Ce salaud n'allait pas la toucher plus longtemps!

Pensant à Suigetsu et à cette fameuse journée horrible où Ricky avait pourri ma vie dans cette salle de bain puante, je montai sur mon vélo et commençai à pédaler.

- HÉ TOI ! Criai-je.

Surpris, Ricky tourna la tête vers moi. Karin également, mais je ne tins pas compte d'elle. De la haine à l'état pur venait de naître en moi. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, comment osait-il s'en prendre à elle maintenant? N'avait-il pas honte? Est-ce qu'il collectionnait ses victimes ou quoi? Quel dégueulasse ! Il allait voir !

C'était sûrement de la pure folie. Ce gars était plus grand que Naruto et plus large que lui, je ne faisais pas le poids, j'étais une petite fourmi à côté de lui, mais quand même, je fonçai en ce moment dans le tas et il se poussa du chemin juste avant que je lui rentre dedans avec mon vélo. Je sautai et m'écroulai par terre en laissant ma bicyclette s'écraser plus loin. Je me relevai rapidement pour fusiller du regard ce monstre.

Karin, contre le mur, était tétanisée, tremblante et elle pleurait. Mon regard dévia quelque peu vers elle, c'était plus fort que moi. Les paroles de ce matin, qu'elle m'avait dites, me revinrent en tête comme un écho assourdissant propice à me faire faiblir mais je reposai mon regard assassin sur Ricky qui rigolait de me revoir.

- Sasuke, bébé, tu arrives juste au bon moment, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Sasuke! Pleura Karin. Je suis désolée, j-j'aurais dû te croire ! Mais va-t-en, maintenant, j-je…

- Qu'est-ce que t-tu comptais lui faire, HEIN, salaud ? Criai-je à mon tour.

Ricky regarda mon vélo, sûrement en pièces derrière moi, puis me regarda. Je me sentais perdre mes couleurs, le voir après tout ce temps, me faisait, malgré moi, retomber en enfer. Je m'en étais sorti grâce à Naruto et à mes amis. J'étais seul, maintenant. Seul et faible, contre l'auteur de mes pires cauchemars.

Karin se jeta sur moi après m'avoir crié dans les oreilles de partir. Je ne l'écoutais pas, je fixai mon bourreau. Mais quand elle me tira par le bras vers le mur, je tournai la tête enfin pour la voir.

- S-Sasuke, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, j-j'ai été la pire des garces avec toi, j-je ne t'ai pas cru, alors que j'aurais dû, tu… tu voulais juste me protéger, oh pardonne-moi !

Elle fondit en larmes, s'accrochant à mon bras.

- C'est tellement touchant ! Vous pourriez tourner une scène de film romantique comme ça, non ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers Ricky. Quel genre de monstre était-il ? Il n'avait même pas une once de sensibilité !

Karin, tendue, sursauta et cria quand Ricky s'approcha. Elle se mit inconsciemment derrière moi et c'est là que je réalisai qu'il fallait que je sois un homme. Mon cœur prit de la vitesse alors que ma tête se mit à tourner. Ça ne dépendant que de moi maintenant… Il fallait que je sois fort pour protéger mon amie effrayée et affolée derrière moi.

Lentement et sans trop savoir si c'était la meilleure idée au monde, je levai les bras de chaque côté de mon corps et reculai également. C'était ridicule parce que, même si j'étais quand même plus grand que Karin, je n'étais pas vraiment plus fort. C'était du suicide. Ricky avait sans doute une bonne raison de rire.

- Ne… Ne t'approche pas d'elle, balbutiai-je en soutenant son regard.

- Trop mignon. Hey, les gars venez voir ce que j'ai là ! Cria-t-il ensuite en sifflant.

- …Quoi ? Soufflai-je pour moi-même, perdu.

Ricky se retourna alors vers la voiture stationnée sur la rue. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant, mais là, mes yeux s'ouvrirent très grands quand les portières s'ouvrirent et que deux personnes en sortirent. Dont l'une d'elle… Sakura Haruno.

Mon pouls dédoubla et je ne pouvais plus très bien respirer. La pluie continuait de tomber, sur nos têtes mouillées et mes cheveux qui collaient à mon crâne me cachaient la vue et aussi parfois devais-je les pousser de mon front.

- S-Sasuke ! s'écria Karin, la voix toujours aussi déchirée par sa peur et par ses sanglots.

- Ne… n'aies pas peur okay? Tentai-je de la rassurer même si ma voix sonnait encore plus minable que la sienne.

Un homme vint tapoter l'épaule de Ricky, nous regardant comme si nous étions deux belles proies prêtes à être dévorer, alors que Sakura restait derrière, sous un parapluie, l'air bizarrement réticent. Comme si elle ne voulait pas être ici, comme si elle refusait de faire quelque chose.

Faire quoi?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand, les regardant murmurer entre eux, je vis le copain de Ricky sortir un canif de l'intérieur de son manteau. Ricky, qui rigolait amèrement, son regard toujours posé sur moi, attrapa l'arme alors que l'autre s'avança vers moi. Non, non, il ne comptait quand même pas me tuer ? Ni Karin hein ? Ça ne servait à rien que je tente de me rassurer moi-même. Je décidai, à la place, de réagir plutôt que de rester là, figé comme Karin l'était.

Je me retournai rapidement, paniqué en sachant que cet homme qui était de mèche avec Ricky, s'avançait pour nous tuer. En chemin, je pris Karin par le bras pour la relever et fonçai tout droit au fond de la ruelle. Je bousculai mon vélo pour passer et me jetai sur quelques poubelles et me mis à fouiller, à la recherche d'un objet quelconque qui pourrait m'aider à me défendre. Karin, semblant se réveiller de la transe dans laquelle elle était depuis que Ricky avait essayé de la violer, se précipita à ma suite.

Arrivant vers moi, elle m'attrapa le bras, tremblotante et me dit:

- Je suis vraiment désolée Sasuke, j'aurais dû te croire, je…

Je repoussai sa main glacée et mouillée de sur mon bras également trempée par l'eau qui tombait très fort encore.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Karin !

- Mais…

J'avais mal calculé la distance, car au moment où j'allais expliquer à Karin mon semblant de plan, l'homme se jeta sur elle et la souleva dans les airs en la tenant par la taille par derrière. Mon amie poussa un hurlement si fort que j'en sursautai. Ses lunettes tombèrent par terre et je songeai à retirer les miennes et les jeter aussi – elles allaient me nuire.

- SASUKE ! Cria mon amie, quand l'homme se mit à courir avec elle jusqu'à Ricky qui avait le couteau brillant dans une main.

J'attrapai un vieux balai et retirai rapidement le bout pour en faire un bâton avec lequel je pourrais me défendre. Puis je me remis à la course. Mes mains tremblaient. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je me préparais à me battre, c'était de la folie, j'étais en train de rêver.

Je brandis le manche à balai devant moi en espérant arriver à menacer un tant soit peu mon adversaire. Je savais que j'étais ridicule, qu'il allait rire de moi mais il tenait Karin et je n'allais pas le laisser lui faire du mal. S'il prenait un seul de ses cheveux je lui arracherais sa tête de frimeur !

- Hahaha, regarde le p'tit, il croit faire peur à qui comme ça ?

Il jeta Karin par terre entre lui et Ricky, et se tourna vers moi pour se préparer à se battre. Je levai dans les airs mon semblant d'arme et, rigolant, mon opposant leva la main pour le parer mais, souriant malicieusement, je changeai la direction de mon attaque à la dernière minute. Au moment même où il referma sa main dans le vide, mon bâton trouva son chemin sur son tibia et je frappai de toutes mes forces, jubilant quand il lâcha un cri de douleur pure. Prends ça dans les dents, connard !

J'aurais voulut dire ça, mais bon, il ne fallait pas que j'en fasse trop quand même. Il avait Ricky dans son équipe et Ricky avait un couteau dans la main. Ne fais pas le con, Sasuke, me répétai-je mentalement en fermant les yeux, pressant mes paupières puis les rouvrant de suite, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde de lucidité.

Quand il se redressa, il me fusilla du regard et mon sourire de vainqueur disparut.

- Toi, espèce de petit con, tu vas le payer !

Je me mis à rigoler quand il glissa sur le sol mouillé et qu'il tomba. Je me mis à courir en lui criant qu'il ne me rattraperait pas. Mais il parvint quand même à me coincer contre le mur tout au fond. Là, j'étais dans de beaux draps hein…

Essoufflé et épris d'une soudaine adrénaline, je souris à mon agresseur qui avait ses bras autour de moi, les mains appuyées sur le mur derrière mon dos. Il m'entourait, je n'avais aucune issue mais pourtant… je ne me sentais pas en danger parce que…

Mon genou trouva le chemin vers l'endroit où ça faisait le plus mal et une nouvelle fois, il me traita de petit con tout en s'écroulant de douleur par terre, se tenant les bijoux de famille. Je voulus cependant le contourner pour retourner aider Karin, mais il parvint à m'attraper la cheville et d'un coup brusque, me fit tomber face contre terre. Mon balai m'échappa et il l'attrapa tout en mettant son pied sur mon dos, serrant juste assez pour que je ne puisse pas me relever. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche malgré moi…

Il avait gagné, et même si j'espérais avoir encore une chance de me libérer pour sauver Karin, il se pencha, attrapa le balai que j'avais laissé tomber et me frappa durement avec. Cette fois, je hurlai en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, il avait enlevé son pied mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? J'entendais Karin crier pour qu'on cesse de me faire du mal. Ma tête tournait, il y avait du sang dans ma bouche, que je crachai par terre quand il m'asséna un nouveau coup, cette fois dans le ventre et non avec son balai mais avec son pied. Je l'entendis rigoler tout en balançant le bâton au fond de la ruelle. Un bruit d'écho retentit.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, mon agresseur était retourné vers Ricky. Karin criait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête et que je devine que Ricky avait mit une main sur sa bouche. J'étais étourdi et j'avais mal partout, encore une fois je m'étais fait tabasser. La deuxième fois dans ma vie. Étais-je aussi minable ? Au moins, je me consolai en me disant que j'avais réussis à lui mettre des coups, moi aussi.

Lorsque je repris un tant soit peu connaissance, je me redressai faiblement et lentement, me retournant pour regarder Karin qui se débattait là-bas, tenue par Ricky et, maintenant, elle était tripotée par l'autre con.

- Les gars, ça suffit, on rentre !

J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus grands, aux paroles de Sakura. Je voyais un peu flou mais elle était debout derrière eux avec son parapluie. Elle reculait vers la rue, comme prête à s'enfuir. Ricky venait d'allonger de force Karin par terre, et avec son ami, semblait prêt à la violer. Je ne pouvais pas assister à ça. Soit ils me tuaient, soit ils nous laissaient nous enfuir.

Une nouvelle fois déterminé, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, je me relevai et me dirigeai en marchant très vite vers eux.

- Vous allez la lâcher maintenant ! Criai-je, tremblant.

Celui qui m'avait tabassé se tourna vers moi, et me bloqua le passage vers Karin qui suppliait, criait, pleurait et se débattait. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ça, elle était presque nue maintenant… Non, pitié…

- Hey, du calme, mon chou, ce sera ton tour après !

- NON !

- Les gars, allez, arrêtez de foutre la merde et allons-nous en !

- Sakura, tu veux participer aussi, merde ? Grogna-t-il en se retournant, ce qui fût une grossière erreur.

J'entendis Sakura grogner et retourner vers la voiture, mais je ne m'y attardai pas et, profitant de ce détournement, je me jetai sur lui et visai une nouvelle fois son entrejambe avec mon genou. Il cria encore une fois et, se forçant à ne pas s'écrouler de douleur, m'attrapa par la taille quand je tentai de me faufiler jusqu'à Ricky pour libérer Karin. Il me tira vers l'arrière, sa poigne se faisant rude et violente.

Facilement, il parvint à me soulever dans les airs. Je me débattais et il eut du mal à me tenir en place. Je n'étais pas une fille moi !

- Mais reste calme, tu veux ? Se plaignit-il en me plaquant contre un mur et ma tête se fracassa si violemment que je vis des étoiles venir danser devant mes yeux.

Quand il me lâcha, je tombai par terre aussi mollement qu'une crêpe.

- Sasuke ! Je t'en prie viens m'aider ! Au secours, à l'aide, AAAAAAH !

Karin continuait d'hurler, je l'entendais, mais c'était si loin. J'avais la joue contre l'asphalte froid et mouillé, mes yeux se fermaient doucement et tout seuls. J'étais à moitié évanoui, ce coup sur la tête venait de m'achever. Je tentai de me relever de nouveau, même si tout mon corps ne voulait qu'une chose et c'était de retomber et de ne plus bouger. Mais les cris de Karin me déchiraient le cœur et l'âme toute entière. Et ces deux idiots qui rigolaient…

Mes bras faibles parvinrent à me soulever jusqu'à ce que mes genoux se redressent quelque peu.

- La… Lâchez-la…

- Sasuke ! Continua de pleurer Karin. Je t'en supplie !

- Il n'est pas encore mort ce con ? Soupira Ricky.

- Occupe t'en Ricky, cette fille est trop sexy pour que je te la laisse…

- Hey, on partage, tête de nœud ! C'est quand même moi qui l'aie attirée jusqu'ici, non?

- Ouais, ouais, en attendant occupe-toi du petit con là, qui se prend pour superman.

Une fois debout, je vacillai un peu mais pas pour longtemps, car Ricky se jeta sur moi, en même temps qu'une sirène de policie se fit entendre. Grommelant contre Sakura qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir appelé les secours, cachée dans la voiture, il me poussa violemment contre le mur où ma tête se fracassa de nouveau, mais cette fois, ce fût vraiment le coup fatal et j'en sentis les vibrations dans tout mon corps ainsi que le sang couler jusque dans ma nuque.

Je retombai au sol.

Inanimé.

* * *

- Oui, papa, tout va bien. Mes résultats sont parfaits.

Son père avait beau avoir l'allure d'un père "cool" et super génial, il restait quand même un père et depuis que ses deux fils vivaient en appartement, il appelait chaque semaine pour savoir si tout allait bien. Et c'était la même chose avec sa mère.

Naruto soupira tout en se dirigeant vers le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Ton frère m'a dit pour ta bourse.

- QUOI ? Cria Naruto. Rah c'est pas vrai, celui-là il ne paie rien pour attendre !

- Naruto, du calme. Tu as décliné, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui, papa. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec toi en ce moment, ne le prend pas mal. J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

- Je le sais bien. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi faire, de toute façon, tu es assez grand pour ça maintenant.

- Hein ? Lâcha Naruto en se redressant sur le canapé, les yeux grands ouverts. Tu ne vas pas me faire un sermon sur l'importance de suivre ses rêves ou des conneries de ce genre ?

- Pas du tout, rigola Minato à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto ferma les yeux alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que ça faisait du bien d'être enfin libre de faire ses choix sans que personne ne lui mette de contraintes !

- Aaahh… Je suis content de te l'entendre dire papa. Tous mes amis n'arrêtent pas de me souler avec ça. On dirait que tout le monde veut que je foute le camp en Amérique.

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à refuser…

- Bah tu vois, c'est ce que je me disais !

- Sasuke, il en pense quoi ?

- Que…

Au moment même où son père posa cette question, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Naruto tourna la tête, prêt à aller répondre, en même temps de rester malgré lui sur place. Se mordant les lèvres, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Sasuke…

Il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui pour le moment. Surtout que…

- Papa, on… on cogne à la porte. Ce doit être Deidara, il était sorti avec des amis, j'imagine qu'il a oublié ses clés. J'y vais.

Il raccrocha rapidement, et Deidara, sortant de la cuisine avec un sandwich dans la main, demanda bêtement:

- Je suis sorti avec des amis ?

- Rah, laisse tomber, grogna Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu crois que c'est Sasuke ?

- On ne le saura pas si je ne réponds pas.

Naruto ouvrit rapidement la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Sasori. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Super, comme si j'avais envie de te voir !

Il voulut lui fermer la porte au nez mais Sasori entra malgré l'humeur de Naruto qui lui montrait clairement qu'il lui en voulait.

- Naruto, ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le crois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il…Il avait l'air si abattu, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Que ça, quoi ?

- Je croyais que tu lui en avais parlé. Mais apparemment non, et il m'a forcé à tout dire.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse et Sasori ferma la porte derrière lui seulement, une autre personne arriva au même moment. Naruto se pencha pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de Sasori. Itachi était là, habillé comme s'il venait juste d'être tiré du lit. Il avait les yeux cernés et les cheveux un peu désordonnés.

Sasori lui tapota l'épaule en rigolant.

- Hey ben dis donc Itachi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Te moque pas, ronchonna le brun en toussant. J'ai juste un rhume…

- Tu veux du sirop ? J'en ai pas, désolé, marmonna Naruto.

- Non. Il y a mon oncle qui vient d'arriver, il aimerait voir Sasuke. Je suis venu le chercher.

- Hein ? S'exclama Naruto en un mouvement de recul.

Derrière, Deidara arriva et se planta aux côtés de Sasori discrètement.

- Bah, oui, répéta Itachi. Mon oncle Madara aimerait bien voir Sasuke, il n'est de passage que pour quelques jours seulement… Il est à la salle de bain?

Itachi se pencha pour voir dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Naruto devint blanc comme un linge alors que Deidara tout comme Sasori fronçaient les sourcils.

Itachi les regarda un à un.

- Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes?

- Je… Je pensais que Sasuke était chez lui, bredouilla Naruto.

- Et moi je pensais qu'il était ici, ajouta Itachi, suspicieux.

- Attends… Il n'est pas là-haut ? Demanda Deidara.

- Non, dit Itachi en fronçant les sourcils. Mon frère n'est pas rentré de la soirée, j'ai cru qu'il était ici avec toi, Naruto…

- Génial ! S'écria sarcastiquement Naruto en se retournant pour taper dans le mur pour ensuite de prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Euh… j'ai dit quelque chose ? Fit Itachi, curieux.

- Non, c'est juste que… Commença Deidara en regardant son frère s'éloigner dans la cuisine. En fait, Sasuke a rompu. Et il est partit ensuite.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent ensembles Sasori et Itachi.

- Chute, pas si fort, soupira Deidara en levant les mains.

- Tu es en train de me dire que Sasuke a rompu et qu'il est parti on ne sait où? S'énerva Itachi.

- Euh… Oui ? Marmonna Deidara nerveusement. C'est à peu près ça.

- Arrête Itachi, pas la peine de t'énerver contre lui. L'interrompit Sasori en attrapant la main de son blondinet.

- Je suis énervé contre personne.

- Eh bien moi je le suis contre tout le monde ! S'exclama Naruto en revenant de la cuisine.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui et le regardèrent se diriger vers la porte, enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste.

- Où vas-tu Naruto ? Demanda Deidara.

- Le retrouver.

- Mais on ne sait même pas où il est encore allé, tenta de le raisonner Sasori.

- Je m'en fous ! Comme si je vais le laisser se balader tout seul en pleine nuit. En plus regarde, continua Naruto en pointant la fenêtre du salon. Il pleut vraiment très fort.

- Naruto, vient, proposa Itachi. Je suis sûr que mon oncle acceptera de venir avec nous en voiture. Ce sera plus facile.

Naruto, après avoir chaussé ses baskets, se releva et fit face à son ami. Posant ensuite sa main sur son épaule, il serra un peu pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

- Merci Ita.

- C'est rien. Mais que ce soit bien clair, Naruto, si on ne le retrouve pas, je considère que c'est de ta faute !

- Mouais, grogna le blond en lançant un regard assassin à Sasori.

Au moment exact où Naruto et Itachi allaient quitter, une sonnerie de portable se mit à résonner et Sasori attrapa son téléphone qui reposait dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il décrocha devant les regards curieux de Deidara, Itachi et Naruto.

- Sakura ? S'étonna-t-il après que la voix féminine qu'il connaissait bien lâche un « allô » parsemé de sanglots.

Naruto serra la mâchoire, les sourcils se fronçant en une grimace. Itachi et lui se lancèrent un regard avant qu'ils ne reposent leur attention sur Sasori qui essayait de calmer sa sœur. Visiblement, et aussi à cause de sa voix aigue qu'on entendait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait, elle semblait affolée.

- Sakura, mais que fais-tu à Oto ? … O.K., du calme, que c'est-il passé ? … D'accord, c'est pas grave, t'inquiète. … Non, je ne t'en veux pas … Hé, il ne t'a rien fait j'espère? … Tu me raconteras tout. Maintenant calme-toi, je viens te chercher. … Quoi, tu es à l'hôpital ? …

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer quand Sasori posa son regard grave sur lui.

Il se mit à paniquer. Pourquoi Sakura était-elle en larmes et pourquoi criait-elle dans le combinée ? De qui parlait Sasori quand il avait répondu à sa sœur « Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ? ». Naruto eut la désagréable sensation qu'il était question de Ricky encore. Mais c'était impossible, Ricky vivait à Konoha. Sakura aussi…

Sasori finit par raccrocher.

- Direction l'hôpital, lâcha-t-il seulement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Deidara.

- Je me fous éperdument de ta sœur, Sasori. Désolé d'être si méchant, mais on a Sasuke à retrouver !

- Il n'est pas question de ma sœur, s'écria Sasori, soudainement fâché.

- Quoi ? Marmonna Itachi. Mais putain, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasori remit son portable dans sa poche.

- C'est Sasuke qui est à l'hôpital. Selon ma sœur… il est dans un sale état.


	33. Remords

**Chapitre 33: Remords**

* * *

Suigetsu entra dans la chambre après avoir été guidé jusqu'ici. Il resserra sa veste contre lui, au souffle d'un courant d'air froid, et posa enfin ses yeux inquiets sur la jeune fille allongée sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Dans cette chambre, il y avait deux patients. L'autre était un vieil homme sur le seuil de la mort, branché à plusieurs machines. Karin était bien réveillée, pour sa part, un peu amochée, avec des ecchymoses sur le visage et les cheveux tout mêlés par la pluie.

Quand elle aperçut Suigetsu, elle se tendit, esquissant un sourire forcé. Suigetsu s'approcha d'elle et sans prévenir, se pencha pour la serrer fortement contre son torse. Il ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait seulement que Karin était passée à deux doigts d'être violée. Il la tint donc, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir été si impuissant, si inconscient. Durant cette soirée, lui, que faisait-il? Il jouait avec ses jeux vidéo, rigolant alors qu'en même temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Karin était prise au piège dans une ruelle par son traitre de petit ami pervers et cruel. Suigetsu s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait – et ce, même si, de toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu faire.

- Suig-… marmonna-t-elle étouffée par cette étreinte. Tu m'étouffes…

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en reculant.

Il prit ses distances, regardant les dégâts. Ce n'était probablement pas aussi pire que les dégâts intérieurs et psychologiques. Physiquement, Karin avait l'air d'aller très bien. Et son sourire faux brisait le cœur de Suigetsu. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de pleurer…

Suigetsu approcha un petit tabouret pour s'assoir près d'elle, l'air triste. Karin baissa la tête un moment, essuya des larmes sur ses joues, croyant que Suigetsu n'aurait pas remarqué, puis elle releva un sourire scintillant vers lui.

- A-Alors euh… Quoi de neuf, S-Suigetsu?

- Tu me demandes vraiment ça ou je rêve ? Lâcha Suigetsu, confus.

Karin se mordit la lèvre, puis tourna la tête vers l'autre patient qui semblait inconscient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tournant ainsi le dos à Suigetsu. Ce dernier savait qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme en ce moment et qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Le cœur douloureux, Suigetsu s'approcha un peu plus et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Karin qui était recouverte d'un bandage.

Karin sursauta, puis regarda Suigetsu. Ce dernier affichait un sourire maladroit, mais plein de tendresse. Bien que les yeux de Suigetsu fussent remplis de tristesse, Karin put voir qu'il était heureux de la voir.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Suigetsu baissa lentement les yeux sur sa main, puis, dans une infinie lenteur, la retourna pour mêler ses doigts à ceux de la rouquine.

- Karin, murmura-t-il gravement alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

- Oui… Quoi ?

- Il t'a fait quoi… Exactement ?

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, une petite voix murmurée, mais Karin ressentit toute la haine que Suigetsu éprouvait au plus profond de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une chaleur bizarre se fit sentir dans son ventre, réchauffant tous les membres refroidis de son corps par la pluie. La simple présence de Suigetsu lui sembla, tout à coup, si indispensable qu'elle serra un peu plus la main qui était dans la sienne.

Confuse, elle ouvrit la bouche, revoyant l'horrible soirée dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et la bouche puis tenta de recoller les pièces du puzzle.

- Il m'a attirée dans la ruelle près du restaurant où nous étions censés passer une soirée en tête-à-tête…

- …

- Je sais ce que tu penses Suigetsu, marmonna Karin en rougissant après avoir croisé les yeux de son ami qui la regardaient très attentivement.

Elle fixa la fenêtre, ses doigts serrant ceux de Suigetsu.

- Tu penses que je suis vraiment naïve et stupide… de lui avoir fait confiance.

- Pas du tout, répondit rapidement Suigetsu. Ce que je pense, c'est que ce gars est un salopard de première catégorie. Tu as eut de la chance de t'en être sortie saine et sauve… Remercions le ciel…

Suigetsu se pencha et posa son front sur leurs mains enlacées. Karin fut surprise mais encore plus d'elle-même lorsqu'elle posa sa main libre dans les cheveux du garçon et qu'elle se mit doucement à les caresser.

- Non, Suigetsu, déclara-t-elle. Remercions Sasuke.

Suigetsu se releva d'un bond et dévisagea Karin qui fut prise de culpabilité monstre. Gênée, elle baissa la tête et reprit sa main de celle si chaude de Suigetsu qui en fut également pris de court.

- Pourquoi remercier Sasuke? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a sauvée…

- Hein ?

- À cause de moi, et de ma stupidité à avoir fait confiance à ce salaud, il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est…

- Comment ça « il est peut-être mort » ? S'écria Suigetsu.

Laissant quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues, Karin entendit dans sa tête toutes les paroles méchantes qu'elle avait crachées à la figure de Sasuke comme du poison. Et ce, pas plus tard que ce matin, quand le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel. Maintenant, il faisait nuit. Il était sans doute deux heures ou trois heures. Le pauvre, pensa-t-elle en sentant la culpabilité la ronger de l'intérieur. Il était si timide et si renfermé. Il avait sûrement dû faire un effort surhumain pour marcher sur sa gêne et venir l'avertir du danger dans lequel elle serait si elle ne quittait pas Matsu ou… plutôt, _Ricky_. Et comme une idiote, elle le brisait en morceaux avant de le renvoyer d'où il venait, le traitant de menteur _et_ de salope, par-dessus le tout.

Elle se sentait comme une moins que rien à présent. Sasuke, malgré qu'elle lui ait fait si mal, s'était planté devant elle pour la protéger devant Ricky. Il s'était lui-même sacrifié, il s'était donné tant de mal pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien à elle. Maintenant, s'il mourrait, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner… Elle priait pour qu'il soit fort et qu'il survive à ses vilaines blessures, notamment celles de sa tête qui s'était fracassée deux fois plutôt qu'une sur le mur de ciment. Elle avait peut-être assisté à sa mort… et à cette pensée, elle en avait des nausées.

- Karin, lança Suigetsu, l'interrompant dans ses pensées déchirantes et sombres. Peux-tu m'expliquer? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Elle tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers lui.

- Il était sur le point de me déshabiller complètement quand… quand Sasuke est apparut de nulle part. Il était en vélo, i-il était trempé… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était dehors mais… Il s'est jeté sur mon agresseur et il s'est battu… Il m'a protégée… Il…

- Ce bâtard l'a tué? Il a tué Sasuke? Karin, c'est ce que tu essais de me dire ?

Dans sa panique, Suigetsu s'était levé, les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps. Karin attrapa son poignet et le força à se rassoir.

- N-Non, bafouilla-t-elle. Il n'est pas mort… Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne veux même pas y penser…

Suigetsu écarquilla les yeux quand Karin se pencha vers l'avant pour prendre son visage dans ses mains. Elle pleurait, et lui n'y comprenait plus rien. Sasuke… Parlait-elle du même Sasuke? Le petit garçon timide, effrayé par n'importe quoi et qui s'excusait tout le temps pour des raisons aussi bêtes que seulement respirer? Lui, ce même Sasuke avait sauvé Karin du grand méchant loup? Wow… Suigetsu lui devait une fière chandelle.

Il tendit la main et attrapa de nouveau celle de Karin.

- Écoute, Karin, je vais aller voir à l'accueil de l'hôpital, d'accord? Ils me diront où est Sasuke et s'il va bien. On pourra aller le voir tous les deux. Tu es en forme pour te lever et aller le voir hein, Karin?

- Oui je vais bien. Mais je ne veux pas voir Sasuke…

- Qu-… Mais pourquoi? Là je ne te suis plus…

- C-C'est plutôt l'inverse en fait. Sasuke ne voudra pas me voir.

Suigetsu était complètement perdu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke ne voudrait pas te voir ? Demanda-t-il tout doucement. Pour avoir risqué sa vie, comme tu le dis, c'est sûrement parce qu'il tient à toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit lui qui t'ait secouru… Visiblement, toute sa force est bien cachée à l'intérieur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Karin poussa un petit rire parmi ses sanglots.

- Il est si adorable et moi, je ne le mérite pas comme ami. Pas le moins du monde.

- Allons… Pourquoi, dis-moi?

- P-Parce que… Suigetsu. Étais-tu au courant pour son passé?

- Oui, répondit maladroitement le jeune homme, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir. Il m'en a… vaguement parlé.

Karin sourit amèrement, les souvenirs jaillissant de son esprit et la poignardant au cœur. Les paroles semblaient brûler ses lèvres mais elle devait tout dire. Elle n'était pas capable de garder tout pour elle, cette soirée, ce qui s'était passé, elle devait s'en libérer. Suigetsu était là, et il était la personne idéale en ce moment.

Tournant la tête, elle croisa son regard et, sans trop reconnaître ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle, elle sut que Suigetsu n'allait pas la juger, qu'il allait assimiler la réalité avec compassion et respect.

Soulagée de le constater, elle ouvrit la bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Matsu ou Ricky, en réalité je ne sais même plus si je le connais si bien que je le prétendais, aurait semble-t-il, maltraité Sasuke dans son ancien lycée. Il ne m'a pas tout dit en détail, mais ce matin, quand il est venu me rejoindre à la pause déjeuner, il était si paniqué le pauvre. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait tabassé, que c'avait été un réel calvaire, qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose et… Oh, Suigetsu, tu réalises à quel point j'ai été une vraie garce? Il voulait me protéger, m'empêcher de subir la même chose. Moi, je n'y ai vu que du feu. J'ai osé lui dire qu'il mentait, je lui ai dis plein de choses blessantes. Il pleurait devant moi, il essayait de se retenir évidemment. Mais… J'aurais vraiment dû le croire. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

Suigetsu inspira doucement avant de tout relâcher en un soupir. Il avait une vive envie de courir remercier Sasuke, de se mettre à genoux et le remercier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Lui, il avait eut le courage de réagir, lui il avait eut le courage de faire face à Karin et lui dire de ne plus fréquenter ce mec. Évidemment, ça n'avait servit à rien. Car Karin était vraiment têtue lorsqu'elle était amoureuse. Mais encore une fois, Sasuke l'avait sauvée au moment où elle avait faillit finir… peut-être morte au fond d'une ruelle à pourrir sous la pluie.

Suigetsu ravala sa salive, serrant très fort la main de Karin dans la sienne. Celle-ci en eut mal mais elle ne dit rien. Elle aimait cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle, maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, n'avait pas aux côtés de Ricky. Les yeux de Suigetsu sur elle était comme un bouclier qui la protégeait de tout danger.

Elle poursuivit, le cœur étrangement léger.

- Ce soir, nous étions censés sortir. Mais Ricky m'a trainée dans la ruelle. Il a voulut me déshabiller, et comme je te l'ai dit, Sasuke est arrivé de nulle part et il n'a pas hésité une minute. Il est monté sur son vélo et a foncé dans notre direction. Il s'est battu, même s'il était tout petit à côté de Ricky, même s'il n'avait aucune chance. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait faillit se faire tuer… qu'il s'est _peut-être_ fait tué, pour moi, une fille qui n'en vaut même pas la peine car je suis la seule fautive !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Karin, l'interrompit brusquement Suigetsu. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'en vaux pas la peine?

- Parce que c'est de ma faute Suigetsu ! C'est à moi qu'il faut en vouloir si Sasuke est… dans cet état. Je n'ai pas voulut le croire au moment où il m'a mise en garde. J'ai vraiment été stupide je…

- Tu étais amoureuse.

- C'est pas vrai, lâcha sèchement Karin en essuyant une larme puis en tournant la tête vers l'avant, coupant le contact visuel avec Suigetsu. J'étais… un peu attendrie par ses bonnes manières, attirée par son physique… Mais je n'étais pas amoureuse.

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Ce gars ne mérite même pas une minute de ton attention, s'écria Suigetsu avec dégoût. Mais pour en revenir à Sasuke… S'il a agit comme il l'a fait c'est parce qu'il a jugé que tu en valais la peine. Logiquement… Non? Tu ne crois pas ?

- Il aurait dû s'enfuir pendant qu'il en avait la chance.

- Pourtant il ne l'a pas fait.

- Il aurait vraiment dû.

- Karin… Tu es vraiment bornée ma parole.

- S'il meurt, je ne m'en remettrais pas, souffla la jeune fille.

Suigetsu comprit que la conversation s'arrêterait là. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire de plus.

Putain, s'il s'était attendu à ça en se réveillant ce matin ! D'abord, Sasuke qui lui avouait que le mec qui lui avait fait subir un enfer à son ancienne école était de retour et courtisait maintenant Karin pour en faire une autre victime, ensuite, Karin qui passait près d'être violée et tuée, et maintenant… Sasuke qui était peut-être… mort. Suigetsu n'y croyait pas. Ces choses qui n'arrivaient, habituellement, qu'aux autres, étaient maintenant en train de s'accumuler. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser. Son ami au seuil de la mort… Que s'était-il passé exactement?

Serrant les poings, il releva la tête vers Karin qui méditait silencieusement.

- Karin… que… que lui est-il arrivé exactement… à Sasuke?

Après un long silence, Karin tourna lentement la tête. Ses cheveux roux ondulés à cause de la pluie cachaient son visage pâle. Ses yeux noirs étaient vides lorsqu'elle les posa sur Suigetsu qui attendait patiemment la réponse à cette question cruciale.

- Il… ils l'ont violemment jeté par terre plus d'une fois…

- Ils ?

- Ricky avait un acolyte, expliqua doucement Karin la tête de nouveau baissée et le regard perdu sur les draps qui la recouvraient. Mais ce qui m'inquiète… c'est…

- C'est quoi ?

Karin ferma les yeux rapidement lorsqu'elle crut revoir Sasuke violemment jeté contre le mur où sa tête s'était brutalement cognée sur le ciment. Ça avait dû faire si mal… et il était retombé par terre, mou comme de la tarte. Et malgré qu'il fût presqu'inconscient, Sasuke s'était relevé et avait de nouveau tenté de la sauver. Karin n'oublierait jamais cette vision… « La…Lâchez-là… »

Elle se tortilla sur les draps, essayant d'oublier cette culpabilité maladive.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Karin? Insista Suigetsu et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- C'est… sa tête. Ils ont poussé Sasuke contre le mur de ciment de l'immeuble…

- Quoi ? S'époumona Suigetsu, choqué. C-Combien de fois?

- Deux fois, avoua Karin. La première fois, Sasuke était un peu dans les vapes mais il s'est relevé pour… retenter sa chance pour me sauver… Mais la deuxième fois, ça l'a achevé… Il est retombé par terre et ne s'est plus relevé… Ses yeux étaient fermés Suigetsu… Il y avait du sang… dans ses cheveux, par terre…

Voyant que Karin se mettait à pleurer un peu plus fort, Suigetsu se leva de son petit tabouret et monta s'assoir sur le lit pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Elle accepta ce réconfort et elle se blottit contre son torse. Bientôt, son t-shirt était mouillé, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était heureux de l'avoir saine et sauve dans ses bras.

Mais en ce moment, il était vraiment inquiet à propos de Sasuke.

- C'est finit, Karin, c'est finit. Je suis là. Il ne te fera plus rien ce connard. Sasuke ira bien, il te pardonnera quand il verra que tu vas bien, murmura-t-il presqu'inconsciemment, les yeux perdus sur la porte de la chambre.

Karin finit par se calmer éventuellement. Elle restait appuyée contre l'épaule de Suigetsu et avait les yeux à demi-fermés. Elle voulait bien s'endormir là. Mais elle n'était pas assez soulagée et rassasiée pour se permettre de se reposer. Elle songeait à aller voir Sasuke. Elle voulait voir s'il allait bien, s'il était vivant. Car quand les policiers étaient arrivés, deux ambulances avaient bientôt suivis et Sasuke avait été emmené tout comme elle.

La dernière image qu'elle avait de Sasuke c'était celle-ci: lui, allongé sur le ventre par terre, la tête fendue et le sang qui coulait. Ses yeux fermés, sa peau claire contrastant dans la nuit sombre… Et la pluie qui refroidissait son corps…

Blêmissant, Karin se redressa pour attirer l'attention de Suigetsu. Elle renifla puis tira sur son t-shirt faiblement.

- Suigetsu?

- Humm?

- Je veux aller le voir…

Bien installé dans le lit, Suigetsu sursauta puis se leva debout près de Karin. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement en regardant autour.

- D'accord je… je vais demander si tu peux te lever et circuler dans l'hôpital.

- Merci.

Suigetsu sortit de la chambre et avança dans le corridor. Il descendit d'un étage et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Là, il attendit qu'une dame lui laisse la place seulement, un petit groupe de personnes débarquèrent en trombe dans l'hôpital. Ils étaient cinq. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers une jeune fille aux cheveux roses assise sur un banc à l'entrée. Les quatre autres s'approchèrent de l'accueil. Deux bruns et deux blonds. L'un d'eux ressemblait à Sasuke, en plus vieux. Et le plus petit des deux blonds… Suigetsu plissa les yeux: Il le connaissait.

S'approchant, il toussota puis s'excusa:

- Hum… Excusez-moi, on s'est déjà croisé à l'école, je me trompe?

Le petit blond le regarda. Il mit un moment à se souvenir de lui puisqu'il le reluqua de la tête au pied avant de dire:

- Ouais je… Je suis un ami de Sasuke, marmonna Deidara, attirant l'attention de Naruto à ses côtés alors que Madara et Itachi étaient en conversation, derrière, au sujet de la lenteur des services hospitaliers de nos jours.

- Je…

- Tu sais quelque chose? Demanda Deidara.

Suigetsu aperçut le grand blond se retourner et attendre sa réponse, également concerné. Mais qui était-il pour paraître si inquiet ou plutôt… Affolé ainsi?

Ravalant sa salive nerveusement, il s'adressa à Deidara, qu'il savait être un des amis de Sasuke.

- En fait… Non je ne sais rien. Je viens d'arriver, j'étais sur le point de demander qu'on me renseigne à son sujet.

- Qui es-tu ? questionna alors Naruto.

Suigetsu le regarda.

- Un ami…

- Ouais, Naruto, il est dans sa classe, l'informa Deidara.

- Je sais à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara Suigetsu. Mais j'ignore dans quel état est Sasuke.

- Dis-moi tout, ordonna Naruto en s'approchant pour le prendre par les épaules.

- Wow, tout doux Naruto ! S'exclama Deidara en tentant de faire décrocher les mains fermes de Naruto de sur les bras endoloris de Suigetsu.

Il le lâcha donc et Suigetsu baissa les yeux un moment avant de les relever. Il ne savait pas qui était ce blondinet mais une chose était sûre, il avait les nerfs à vif.

- Pardon, marmonna Naruto, mal à l'aise. Je… je suis son petit ami. Et…

- Alors j'en déduis que tu connais un certain "Ricky" ?

Tout de suite, Naruto releva des yeux fusilleurs sur Suigetsu. Si son regard avait pu tuer, Suigetsu serait bien loin sous terre. Mais le prénom venait de lui trancher les tripes, et Naruto ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre. Ricky? Alors… ça avait bel et bien à voir avec ce mec?

Naruto tourna son regard haineux vers l'entrée où, assise sur un banc, Sakura pleurait dans les bras de Sasori. Si elle était revenue, alors la présence de Ricky paraissait moins invraisemblable. Que c'était-il passé nom de Dieu? Et Sasuke… Dans quel état était-il? "Un sale état", étaient les mots de Sasori.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Ouais je sais qui c'est.

- Tu sais aussi à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke l'année dernière…

- Ouais évidemment que je suis au courant ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Naruto, Deidara, s'enquit Itachi en arrivant près d'eux. C'est à nous.

Naruto se retourna pour voir que la dame qui occupait le comptoir de l'accueil venait de partir. Il s'approcha donc, tremblant. Itachi se pencha le premier vers l'infirmière assise derrière l'ordinateur. Madara s'approcha également, restant derrière.

Suigetsu devina que c'était la famille de Sasuke, alors il resta en retrait. Deidara regarda son frère et Itachi avant de se diriger vers Suigetsu. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda, fonçant droit au but:

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Sasuke? Je sais que tu le sais. Tu étais sur le point de nous le dire.

Suigetsu soupira profondément.

- C'est une longue histoire. Garde juste en tête que Sasuke a été héroïque ce soir.

- Quoi ?

Deidara n'y comprenait rien. Suigetsu fixait le grand blond et les deux bruns, plus loin en train de se renseigner sur l'état de Sasuke.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

- Je ne sais rien sur son état, grogna Suigetsu, agacé.

- Dis-moi juste ce qu'il a…

Suigetsu hésita un tantinet, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il songeait à retourner voir Karin et attendre que la famille de Sasuke soit passée le voir. Ils avaient la priorité après tout.

Avant de repasser sur ses pas et quitter la salle principale pour se diriger vers les couloirs et remonter à la chambre de Karin, il lança un dernier regard à Deidara.

- Il a subi des blessures à la tête. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé.

Puis il partit.

De son côté, Karin n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle savait que c'était interdit qu'elle circule dans les corridors car elle était hospitalisée mais il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il fallait qu'elle voie s'il allait bien. Son doux visage pur et innocent… son visage déterminé, ce visage déterminé qu'il avait quand il s'était planté devant elle pour la protéger.

Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle marchait pieds nus dans le corridor désert de l'étage. Elle savait où était placé les patients qui venaient d'arriver. Pour avoir passé de longues semaines ici après sa grossesse, elle connaissait un peu l'endroit. Elle était quasi certaine de trouver Sasuke dans le coin des urgences. À cette heure de la nuit, il devait être seul, il n'y aurait sûrement aucune infirmière.

Seulement par prudence, elle vérifia ses arrières et le bout du couloir à l'intersection avant de tourner et entrer dans la chambre où… par chance, elle le vit.

Il était dans le lit et elle reçut un nouveau coup de poignard sur sa conscience en remarquant le bandage enroulé autour de sa tête, cachant la totalité de son front et ses paupières qu'elle imaginait être fermée. Des mèches tombaient sur son visage car sa tête était penchée sur le côté. Il avait les bras couverts de petites coupures, certaines pansées et d'autres simplement couvertes par de petits bouts de papier humides.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança et se laissa tomber à genoux. Le petit « bip » constant la rassurait sur le fait qu'il était toujours vivant, mais il avait l'air d'être mort. La peau si pâle de Sasuke était froide quand Karin toucha sa main, ses doigts fins étaient complètement glacés. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides par la pluie à l'extérieure et Karin frissonna lorsqu'elle y posa sa main.

- Ouu! Lâcha-t-elle, souriant nerveusement. Tu es gelé, Sasuke!

Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur le lit, attrapant de ses deux mains le bras mince et fragile qui était inerte sur le lit. Elle tenta de lui donner un peu de chaleur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai été stupide. Mais je te suis reconnaissante… de m'avoir protégée.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il était terriblement immobile et Karin continua son monologue, se sentant ainsi moins seule.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eut d'amis comme toi.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle releva la tête pour regarder le visage inanimé de Sasuke.

- Jamais personne ne s'est montré si courageux dans le but de me sauver la vie. Ça… ça fait du bien de se sentir… importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. De savoir qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde est prête à tout pour que je sois saine et sauve…

Elle esquissa un sourire, le regard embrouillé par ses larmes, puis elle essuya les quelques petites gouttes d'eau rebelles qui décidèrent de tomber avant les autres.

Karin passa ensuite ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, puis garda son sourire alors qu'elle continua:

- Mais n'abandonne pas, Sasuke…

Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la poitrine de son ami, au niveau de son cœur. Elle sentait son cœur battre certes faiblement, il battait quand même.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses partir. Hein? Fais en sorte que ça en ait valut la peine. Tu as été incroyablement courageux… maintenant, il faut que tu le sois encore. Je sais que ça doit faire mal…

Karin vint poser sa main maintenant sur son front, où elle caressa un moment le tissu du bandage qui entourait la tête de Sasuke. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Ça doit faire si mal, mais Sasuke, je t'interdis d'abandonner. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Au moins pour que ça en ait valut le coup… Tu sais… Sinon, j'aurais ta mort sur ma conscience toute ma vie… Et… jamais je ne trouverai de nouveau un ami comme toi…

Elle se pencha et posa son front sur le bras qui pesait une plume. Ses larmes se mirent à couler à flot.

- Sasuke il faut que tu ouvres les yeux ! Mon Dieu, regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis ! Il ne fallait pas ! Pas pour moi, je ne le méritais pas ! Que vais-je devenir?

C'est alors que Karin sentit un mouvement sous elle. Elle se redressa, fixant le bras qui venait de bouger. Ses yeux remplis de larmes et rougis s'écarquillèrent. Elle l'avait sentit tressauté et là, ses paupières venaient de bouger.

- … Sasuke? Souffla-t-elle.

- Karin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! S'écria Suigetsu en entrant dans la chambre.

- Chhhh ! Fit Karin, ne se demandant pas comment son ami avait pu la retrouver.

Une infirmière le précédait et se dirigeait directement vers Karin.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes une patiente du centre et par respect pour les gens qui attendent leur tour ainsi que pour celui de ce jeune homme, vous êtes priée de ne pas circuler librement dans l'hôpital !

- Oui, oui, madame, mais Sasuke vient de bouger, j-je l'ai sentit !

- Hein? Karin tu es sérieuse? S'exclama Suigetsu en se précipitant au chevet de son ami.

L'infirmière communiqua immédiatement avec un médecin.

- Monsieur, mademoiselle, je vous demande de quitter la chambre. Nous vous interpellerons lorsqu'il y aura du nouveau.

- Mais… commença Karin.

- Viens Karin, tu dois te reposer aussi.

- Une infirmière vous reconduira à votre chambre mademoiselle, indiqua la dame lorsque Suigetsu la tira par le bras pour la forcer à quitter.

Karin voulait rester auprès de Sasuke. Il venait de bouger, elle ne pouvait pas rater son réveil. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire.

Suigetsu discuta avec le médecin de Karin et celui-ci lui signa l'accord nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle ce, bien sûr, après l'avoir examinée une dernière fois. Suigetsu la ramena chez elle car elle tombait déjà de fatigue.

Quelques longues heures d'attente plus tard, alors que l'horloge immense qui était sur le mur adjacent à l'entrée principale indiquait quatre heures du matin, une infirmière apparut enfin dans la salle d'attente. Madara était toujours là, assis avec les traits inquiets, il se leva et discuta avec la jeune femme. Itachi et Naruto s'étaient endormis sur leurs sièges alors que Deidara était reparti chez lui, emmené par Sasori qui l'avait convaincu qu'il avait besoin de repos. Il voulait rester auprès de son ami Sasuke mais il avait en effet besoin de dormir.

Naruto et Itachi aussi, mais impossibles de les raisonner tous les deux. Ils allaient rester là jusqu'à ce que la terre arrête de tourner si c'était nécessaire.

- Hey, les garçons, lança Madara en s'approchant d'eux pour les secouer.

Itachi ouvrit des yeux brillants avant de s'étirer et de bâiller. Naruto, pour sa part, eut un petit sursaut puis regarda autour de lui avant de se lever, titubant légèrement. Ils furent rapidement informés par l'oncle Madara que Sasuke avait enfin repris connaissance. Ils se dirigèrent donc avec hâte vers la chambre où on l'avait installé, plus confortablement qu'à son arrivée.

En entrant, une infirmière changeait son pansement à la tête. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle leur sourit tristement.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors que Naruto observa le visage de son ange, un visage retombé dans l'inconscience, un visage inanimé et si pâle. Nous lui avons administré beaucoup d'antidouleurs, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il vient à peine de retomber dans les vapes.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Itachi puis il s'approcha. Il doit se reposer de toute façon.

Itachi resta s'assit près de son petit frère et attendit que la jeune femme ait terminé son travaille. Madara s'avança également en remerciant l'infirmière lorsqu'elle partit. En passant devant lui, Naruto ravala péniblement sa salive en voyant les vieux pansements inondés par du sang. Le sang… Le sang de Sasuke. Il avait une mine affreusement pâle en ce moment, il détestait les hôpitaux et il détestait voir Sasuke dans cet état. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si vulnérable. Là, debout près de la porte, comme prêt à s'enfuir, il avait envie de vomir. Oui de vomir tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui.

- Tu tiens le coup, mon garçon? Demanda d'une voix basse Madara.

Les mains dans les poches avant de son jean, le regard baissé vers ses pieds et les yeux un peu dans le beurre de cacahouète, Naruto releva rapidement la tête quand il entendit son nom.

Madara le fixait ainsi qu'Itachi.

- Naruto, t'as l'air… malade, constata ce dernier.

Le blond considéra les mots de son ami puis se tourna pour regarder son reflet dans la petite fenêtre sur la porte. Ils avaient raison; il faisait peur à voir !

Mais c'est qu'il détestait ce silence pesant et lourd. Il détestait voir son amour cloué dans ce lit, inconscient et peut-être là pour très longtemps. Peut-être là pour toujours. Il détestait tout ça, ce silence, ces machines qui émettaient toutes sortes de bruits. Il détestait cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Si Sasuke mourrait… Il mourrait en pensant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il mourrait sur ça, sur leur rupture, il mourrait malheureux.

_RAH ! Non il ne va pas mourir !_

- Je… Il faut que j'aille faire un petit tour, balbutia nerveusement Naruto en se retournant pour partir.

- Hey Naruto ! L'appela Itachi.

Naruto se retourna, déjà hors de la pièce.

- Tu nous rapporte quelque chose à boire, s'il te plaît ?

- Hn…

- À moi aussi, demanda Madara. Tu serais gentil.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Naruto quitta la chambre et emprunta tous les couloirs possibles, les ascenseurs, les escaliers. Il fit le tour de l'hôpital au moins une dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter près d'une machine où il fit sortir trois bouteilles d'eau. Il était étourdi, fatigué, nauséeux, et en plus il avait soif. Quelle nuit mouvementée…

De retour dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'Itachi. Naruto s'avança, essayant de poser le moins longtemps possible ses yeux sur Sasuke, sinon il allait devenir fou. Il interpella Itachi qui était profondément ancré dans ses pensées, la main serrant celle de son petit frère. Naruto avait l'impression de briser un moment d'intimité entre les frères, bien que l'un d'eux n'en fût même pas conscient. Il toussota.

- Où est ton oncle? Demanda-t-il en lançant la bouteille à son ami qui l'attrapa.

- Il est partit parler à un médecin. Il veut en savoir plus…

- Okay…

- …

- …

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit arrivé…

- Moi non plus, souffla Naruto, malgré lui incapable de regarder autre chose que son ange.

- Est-ce vrai ce que Deidara m'a dit tout à l'heure?

- Quoi?

- Que Sasuke a rompu et qu'il est parti en courant.

- …

- Naruto… Je veux des réponses.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se dispute dans un hôpital à cette heure-ci, Itachi…

Naruto soupira, sentant venir des larmes. Il les chassa cependant, gardant sa dignité, et se dirigea tout au fond de la pièce. Près de la fenêtre, il était suffisamment loin, sauf qu'Itachi vint le rejoindre. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé, et la lune arrivait à se faire voir derrière les quelques nuages qui se dispersaient.

- Moi non plus, Naruto. Mais j'imagine que tu peux m'en dire un peu plus. Je me pose des questions, tu sais. Mon petit frère est dingue de toi depuis des années. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, déciderait-il de mettre fin à tout ça?

Naruto réfléchissait à cette question tout en se disant qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. Puis, doucement, il se souvint des paroles de son propre frère.

_- Putain Naruto ! Ça fait quatre mois que vous êtes ensembles, et tu n'en es toujours pas conscient!_

_- Conscient de QUOI, Deidara ?_

_- SASUKE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT DANS CE MONDE !_

Naruto ferma douloureusement les yeux, les doigts devenus glacés de tenir cette bouteille d'eau froide en main.

_- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit, hein?_

_- Non, visiblement, lâcha Naruto avec sarcasme._

_- Ces dernières semaines, tu as mit de la distance entre vous. Il s'est sentit rejeté. Je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui le vois chaque matin à l'école, avec les yeux ailleurs. Il pense toujours à toi, se demandant si, le soir venu, tu l'appellerais, lui rendrais visite. Tu lui manques terriblement, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a mal et qu'il voit déjà venir le moment où tu partiras faire ton avenir et où il souffrira deux fois plus. Cette bourse l'a sans doute fait réaliser que dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas comme dans ses rêves. Il veut éviter d'avoir mal, et franchement, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose._

- Ces derniers temps… On ne se voyait pas beaucoup. J'ai vraiment été occupé et je l'ai involontairement délaissé… Il s'est sentit rejeté…

Naruto se mit une main sur le front, fixant l'extérieure, la nuit ou plutôt le matin. Nom de Dieu, pensait-il. Bientôt, le jour se lèverait… Il grimaça sous la douleur.

- Itachi, je ne voulais vraiment pas que la situation déraille autant… Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ça…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Naruto, avoua Itachi.

Naruto tourna ses yeux surpris et écarquillés vers Itachi. Son visage pâle encadré par ses mèches noires, à la lumière de la lune, n'avait jamais semblé aussi sincère.

- Tu as raison, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute. Je pense juste que…

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Itachi.

- Hein?

- J'ai reçu une bourse d'étude pour les États-Unis. Voilà ce qui a, en quelque sorte, fait déborder le vase. Et… pendant un mois, je n'ai rien dit à Sasuke.

Itachi, lentement écarquilla les yeux.

- Mes mensonges l'ont blessé. Et… je m'en veux Itachi, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point…

Se prenant le visage à deux mains, laissant même tomber la bouteille d'eau à ses pieds, Naruto avait une voix qui tremblait. Itachi n'en revenait pas. Naruto était-il réellement sur le point de pleurer, là devant lui? C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce joueur de basket, ce garçon fort et solide qui cachait souvent la plupart de ses sentiments, qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années déjà, était au bord des larmes?

Il devait vraiment beaucoup aimer Sasuke. Itachi, pendant un moment, se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir pensé que Naruto avait délibérément blessé son petit frère. L'aîné des frères Uchiha écarquilla encore plus les yeux quand Naruto lui tourna le dos, sans doute honteux de pleurer. Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Naruto, je suis tout autant déboussolé que toi… N-Ne te mets pas dans cet état, s'te plaît, marmonna Itachi mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je ne suis rien sans lui… Murmura Naruto, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, ce qui bouleversa Itachi une nouvelle fois – maintenant c'était confirmé; Naruto pleurait.

- Ne dis pas ça… Il va se réveiller… Tu le connais, enfin, Sasuke ne se laissera pas avoir par une bête blessure à la tête. Il est fort…

Un long et pénible silence pesa. Naruto essuya ses larmes puis se retourna vers son ami, soulagé que l'obscurité soit présente tout autour. Il n'osa toutefois pas croiser le regard de son ami.

Lentement, il demanda:

- Itachi… Tu me laisses un moment seul avec lui?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller voir si mon oncle a apprit quelque chose sur son état. Je te ferai part de ce que j'apprendrai.

- Merci.

Sur ce, Itachi partit et Naruto affronta sa peur.

Il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit sur lequel reposait… son ange déchu.

Sasuke.

* * *

J'étais comme dans un cocon, enfermé dans une salle isolée et seul, à double tour. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait mit des bouchons dans mes oreilles car je n'entendais rien ou alors, les bruits extérieurs étaient vraiment lointains. Je voulais bouger, parler, ouvrir simplement les yeux mais j'étais coincé quelque part et j'étouffais. Et la douleur dans ma tête… j'allais exploser tant ça faisait mal.

Où étais-je? Encore dans la ruelle? Ricky m'y avait laissé? Avait-il tuée Karin et Sakura, après les avoir violées toutes les deux? Et moi dans tout ça? J'essayais de penser mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire, c'était d'amplifier ma migraine. Non, décidément, je n'étais pas dans cette ruelle car la pluie ne tombait plus sur moi, malgré un sentiment d'humidité sur le corps, j'étais au sec maintenant. Et la surface sous mon corps était douce et moelleuse.

Il y eut tout à coup une secousse. Comme si quelqu'un venait de faire trembler le sol et un bruit désagréable retentit tout près de moi. Un bruit de chaise qu'on tire par terre. Aller Sasuke, ouvre les yeux tu le peux! J'essayai, une fois, deux fois. Vas-y… Non, attends, cette voix… C'est… C'est Naruto!

- Hey, bébé…

Sa voix était étouffée. Une barrière nous séparait. Un grand mur qui ne réfléchissait pas le son de sa voix parfaitement jusqu'à moi. Mais j'entendis quand même. Et ce mot… « Bébé », me procura un plaisir si immense que toute mon âme voulait sourire et hurler ma joie au monde entier. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais conscient. Apparemment, oui, car la voix de Naruto – que je croyais avoir imaginée, comme si j'étais déjà passé au paradis – retentit de nouveau.

Un peu plus proche cette fois, comme si le mur de glace fondait.

- Sasuke? M'entends-tu, bébé?

Mais évidemment que je t'entends! Sasuke un effort nom de Dieu! Ouvre les yeux et regarde-le…

Non, attends, c'est vrai. J'ai rompu…

Quelle cruche!

Des larmes se formèrent sous mes paupières, mouillant l'intérieur. Elles glissèrent sur mes joues. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je l'ignorais ou que j'étais mort ou que savais-je encore. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Chose si bête…

Je fis de nouveaux efforts. Je parvins à ouvrir les paupières cette fois. Si lentement, je ne vis que de l'obscurité. Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclaire, je me dis que peut-être c'était encore la nuit. Combien de temps s'était écoulé maintenant?

Je me sentais faiblir à ce simple geste. Puis, une main froide se posa sur mon front, descendant sur ma joue pour tourner mon visage. Un pouce doux et tendre essuya les gouttes d'eau.

- Sasuke? Es-tu réveillé?

Encore une fois, je ne dis rien. Je n'avais sois plus assez de force ou sois j'étais complètement tétanisé; la main guida mon visage vers celui… de Naruto! Et il pleurait ! Des larmes inondaient son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux. Ça m'en fendit le cœur.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes de nouveau et j'émis un petit gémissement, espérant qu'il comprenne que, non seulement j'avais très mal, mais aussi que j'étais là, bien conscient et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais… étais-je condamné? Cette douleur, si lourde, m'écrasait un peu plus bas vers le gouffre à chaque seconde qui passait. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé? Et combien de temps me restait-il? Était-ce grave, ce que j'avais? Mais… qu'est-ce que j'avais déjà?

Je refermai les yeux en pressant mes paupières. J'essayais de me souvenir ce qui m'était arrivé pour que je me sois effondré. Je me souvenais de Ricky, de m'être battu, de Karin en pleurs et de… de… Aaargh! C'était douloureux!

- Sasuke, ouvre les yeux encore, bébé, m'implora Naruto en serrant ma main dans la sienne et en caressant mon front de l'autre, d'un geste si chaste que je ne le sentis qu'à peine.

J'aurais voulut qu'il puisse faire partir cette horrible douleur qui m'emmenait loin de lui. Je m'éloignais, me perdais dans ce cocon. Sa voix redevenait lointaine et étouffée, le mur se rebâtissait entre nous. Sombrais-je de nouveau?

- Je sais que tu as mal, bébé, mais ne te laisse pas partir, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi. Hé, oh, Sasuke!

Il gifla mon visage doucement deux ou trois fois, pour m'empêcher de m'évanouir. Je tentai une dernière fois de rouvrir mes yeux, et pendant un bref instant, je revis la magnifique image de son visage. Embrouillée par mes larmes et ma vision qui se faisait floue parce que je retombais dans l'inconscience, mais je croisai son regard, empreint d'inquiétude maladive. Je croisai son regard, mais à ce moment là, où j'entendis en écho les battements de mon cœur, je sus que j'étais déjà retombé au fond des ténèbres.

J'étais déjà parti.


	34. Dans Le Néant

**Chapitre 34: Dans Le Néant**

* * *

Il régnait une lumière blanche et claire dans la chambre et je le réalisai avant même que je me rende compte que mes yeux étaient ouverts. Je mis un moment avant de me demander sérieusement où j'étais, car le confort dans lequel je semblais flotter était si doux et si bien que je n'avais pas envie de me poser plus de questions. Mon cerveau était dans un épais brouillard, alors que mes membres étaient tous mous et incapables de bouger.

Je regardai tout autour pour n'y voir que du blanc. Les murs étaient blancs, les rideaux, les draps qui me couvraient et en redressant quelque peu pour regarder sous ceux-ci, je vis que même ma robe de chambre que je portais était blanche. Mais où suis-je? Je me sentais si faible, que c'était-il passé? Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, et fixai longuement le plafond, avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Une fine pluie tambourinait sur la vitre. Le ciel était gris…

Je refermai les yeux, en pressant fort mes paupières. J'entendais mon cœur battre à l'intérieur de moi, au même rythme qu'un «bip» redondant près de moi. En tournant la tête, je vis la machine qui émettait ce bruit. Bon, j'étais à l'hôpital, ça c'était assez évident, mais pourquoi? J'essayai de réfléchir, mais un mal de crâne horrible répondit à mes questions. Je gémis et voulus mettre ma main sur ma tête pour faire cesser la douleur mais je tombai sur un tissu… Un bandage? Pourquoi avais-je un bandage autour de ma tête? Je fronçai les sourcils, mais arrêtai de grimacer assez tôt puisque ça m'en faisait deux fois plus mal.

Je m'asseyais une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, j'y arrivai et restai un moment dans cette position avant de me pencher vers la machine pour retirer les perfusions attachés à mes bras. Ça me démangeait ce truc, c'était désagréable et putain que ça m'énerveait ce bip !

Au même moment, une personne entra dans la chambre. Je levai mes yeux surpris, pris sur le fait, pour n'y voir que mon frère.

- Sasuke ? S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.

Une expression bizarre s'affichait sur son visage. Comme un mélange de surprise, d'incrédulité et de soulagement. Mais après quelques minutes à me fixer comme ça, il sourit largement et se jeta à mon chevet. Il retira mes mains de sur mes perfusions et s'installa sur la chaise près de mon lit. Je pouvais le sentir trembler.

- Ne touche pas à ça, m'indiqua-t-il et pas une seule fois son sourire ne disparut.

- Ça sert à quoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

- À te nourrir, idiot, me répondit-il en m'ébouriffant ensuite les cheveux affectueusement.

- Oh…

Il ricana et après avoir baissé les yeux, je le regardai mieux. Il avait l'air heureux. Tellement heureux. Mais pourquoi?

- Euh… Itachi?

- Hm?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici?

Mon frère plongea ses yeux surpris dans les miens. Pourquoi affichait-il cet air? Comme si c'était étonnant que je ne sache pas. En réalité, dans ma tête, c'était le trou noir. Je ne me rappelais de rien, rien du tout.

- Sasuke, tu…tu ne t'en souviens pas? Demanda mon frère après quelques minutes silencieuses.

Je secouai la tête pour dire que non, et du coin de l'œil, je vis deux personnes entrer dans la chambre. Il y avait un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais je sus bien vite que c'était un médecin. Je n'étais pas complètement débile non plus hein! Et le deuxième, c'était… Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Naruto ! Oui, oui, Naruto Uzumaki !

Je rougis violemment alors que mon cœur prit de la vitesse. Que faisait-il là? Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il de mon état? Je ne pouvais plus penser, je ne pouvais que le regarder. Bon et après, je n'allais quand même pas m'en plaindre non? L'homme de ma vie vient me voir à l'hôpital! Je ne pouvais que l'aimer encore plus!

- Sasuke, s'exclama-t-il et je relevai immédiatement mes yeux vers lui – je les avais baissés par intimidation car après tout je me sentais tellement inférieur devant lui.

- Bonjour Sasuke, me dit le médecin en s'approchant de mon lit et discrètement je jetai un coup d'œil à Naruto qui restait éloigné.

Il avait l'air choqué… Par quoi? Mon réveil? Nan, je ne crois pas. Je restai assis dans le lit, secoué par tout ce mouvement. J'étais un peu étourdi aussi…

L'homme attira mon attention et je levai le menton vers son petit sourire amusé. Il brandissait deux doigts en ma direction, mais pourquoi faire?

- Nous sommes tous heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé. Maintenant dis-moi, combien de doigts vois-tu?

Je grimaçai. Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

- Deux, répondis-je, agacé.

- Bien.

Il attrapa un calepin sur la petite table derrière lui et se retourna vers moi. Mon frère observa le docteur en me tenant la main, alors que derrière, Naruto me regardait. Je sentais mes joues surchauffer, mon cœur redoubler encore de vitesse. J'espérais que le docteur n'allait pas remarquer cette réaction parce que sinon il penserait sûrement que quelque chose cloche chez moi.

- Je vais te poser quelques questions, tu es prêt?

- Hm... Oui, dis-je même si je ne comprenais pas à quoi ça servait.

- Peux-tu me dire qui est ce garçon juste à côté de moi?

Il désigna Itachi et j'eus envie de rigoler.

- Mon frère, répondis-je. Docteur, p-pourquoi cette question?

- Et son nom?

- Itachi… Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est juste pour vérifier si tu as des séquelles, Sasuke, me rassura mon frère. Ce n'est rien de plus.

- C'est stupide.

Le docteur rigola avec mon frère quand je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. J'avais envie de me lever et de courir le cent mètre. Je me sentais en pleine forme! Bon, un petit mal de tête… Rien de grave.

Il continua à me poser toutes sortes de questions et j'arrivai, plus ou moins, à y répondre.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- Ben… Quinze ans.

Sans même que je ne sache pourquoi, la chambre se refroidit et les trois personnes présentes, y compris Naruto, se figèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous?

- Euh… T'es sûr, Sasuke? Risqua mon frère.

- Tu me prends pour qui? Évidemment que je suis sûr. J'ai eut 15 ans en juillet dernier… tu te souviens pas, Itachi?

Itachi parut horrifié. Il se leva un moment et marcha jusqu'au fond où était, tout aussi tétanisé, Naruto. Ils discutèrent tout bas, et mon docteur se tourna pour les observer quelques secondes. Pourquoi personne ne me disait ce qu'il se passait? J'avais 15 ans ou pas? Ils m'étourdissaient tous à la fin…

Itachi revint vers moi, et Naruto s'approcha également, un peu hésitant. Il était tellement séduisant comme ça, habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un t-shirt noir. Ça mettait en valeur ses grands yeux bleus, et ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Je me surpris à le regarder un long moment et quand il plongea à son tour son regard dans le mien, je sursautai et regardai ailleurs.

Mon docteur toussota après avoir noté quelque chose sur le petit calepin.

- D'accord, tu as 15 ans Sasuke. Peux-tu me nommer un ou deux de tes camarades de classe?

- Euh… je n'ai pas… vraiment d'amis, docteur.

- Aucun? Insista-t-il, même pas étonné.

- Non.

- Je vois.

Je regardai mon frère, qui avait l'air perdu, fixant un point inexistant sur le lit. Mes mains étaient moites et je jouais avec mes doigts nerveusement et paniquant intérieurement. Je pouvais sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne me disait pas.

Et puis, ce docteur, qu'écrivait-il sur ce calepin?

- Où sommes-nous en ce moment, Sasuke? Poursuivit-il dans ses questions, sur un ton vraiment professionnel.

- À…À l'hôpital, répondis-je d'une petite voix perdue.

- Oui. Quel hôpital?

- De K-Konoha…

- Bien.

Il termina une phrase avant de ranger son stylo dans la poche de son long veston blanc. Puis, il demanda à mon frère de sortir avec lui, qu'il avait à lui parler. Et moi, là-dedans? Je ne pouvais pas savoir?

Ils passèrent devant Naruto qui lui, avait l'air encore plus choqué que mon frère. Debout, raide comme un piquet, il tenait le barreau du pied de mon lit, ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait. Sa tête était baissée vers le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de moi… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état là ? Je me mis à trembler moi aussi.

- Naruto, reste avec lui, indiqua mon frère juste avant de sortir.

Il les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers moi. Je le regardai, perdu, et après quelques petites secondes, je le vis esquisser un sourire maladroit. Sa main trouva le chemin vers ses cheveux et il frotta le derrière de sa tête nerveusement en se raclant la gorge.

- Hum…A-Alors tu es réveillé, ça y est.

- Hm… Oui…

- J'ai vraiment cru ne jamais te revoir, déclara-t-il sérieusement et sans prévenir.

Vous imaginez ma réaction nan? Mes joues devinrent tellement rouges que je craignais de ressembler à une véritable tomate. Je me tortillai sur place, mes membres me démangeaient, j'avais envie de bouger et de me lever. J'avais surtout très chaud. Naruto s'approcha encore et s'installa lentement, sans me lâcher des yeux, sur la chaise qu'Itachi avait quittée.

Mon Dieu! Ma respiration accéléra. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'essayais de paraître normal, alors qu'à l'intérieur, j'étais tout à l'envers. Mon cœur était déjà déréglé, battant comme un forcené.

La tête baissée, Naruto jouait avec ses doigts. Je pouvais le regarder librement et… qu'est-ce qu'il était beau…

- Sasuke… hum… Dis…

- Euh… Oui? Balbutiai-je.

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi, après de longues minutes à fixer ses doigts avec lesquelles il semblait tricoter. Je baissai les yeux pour regarder ses mains plutôt que ses yeux. Sinon ça me rendrait mal à l'aise, et j'étais déjà assez rouge comme ça.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, non?

Je me crispai.

- N-N-Non, bafouillai-je.

Naruto tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs et c'est à cet instant qu'une image se faufila dans mon esprit. Comme une espèce de flash back ou je ne sais quoi. C'était flou, sombre et presqu'impossible à distinguer. Je fermai les yeux, très fort, et me concentrai pour que l'image revienne. Puis elle réapparut dans mon esprit. Et mon cœur tressauta… J'étais dans une chambre obscure, où des rayons de lune étaient la seule source de luminosité. J'essayai de déchiffrer ce que je voyais. Et lorsque je vis le visage de Naruto au dessus de mien, la peau bronzée recouverte et luisante d'une fine couche de sueur, mes joues prirent une teinte pourpre et mon cœur battit drôlement vite alors que je compris – ou du moins, ce qu'il y avait à comprendre – ce qu'il faisait, ce que _nous_ faisions.

Dans ma tête, des sons émergèrent. Des gémissements, des soupirs… Qu'était-ce cela? J'avais l'étrange sensation que cette image était un souvenir, un lointain moment que j'avais déjà vécu mais… Non… Je n'avais jamais fait ÇA avec Naruto! C'était impossible! Mes fantasmes prenaient le dessus sur mon esprit troublé, profitant de mon état de faiblesse. Je devais avoir les joues plus rouges que jamais.

Paniquant intérieurement, je rouvris mes paupières pour voir que Naruto était penché vers moi, debout cette fois. J'ouvris plus grands les yeux. Quand s'était-il levé? Ma respiration était saccadée, aussi quand il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue, rien ne s'arrangea et je paniquai davantage, alors que sa voix grave gémissante revint à mon esprit. «_Je serai doux… je te le promets._»

Je posai ma main sur ma tête.

- Sasuke? Demanda Naruto et je sentis de la panique dans sa voix. Ça va?

- Je…

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- J'ai… je…

- J'appelle un médecin, déclara-t-il en se levant et en se retournant pour partir.

Mon rythme cardiaque élevé était révélé par cette machine près de moi, et Naruto était sûrement inquiet que mon organe vital le plus important soit à ce point haletant. Mais j'attrapai, sans trop savoir d'où me venait cette force, sa main au vol et le ramenai vers moi.

- N-Non, ne t'en va pas, marmonnai-je.

Je me rallongeai sur l'oreiller et Naruto me jeta un regard qui me mit tout à l'envers. Tendresse infinie… Amour…

Amour?

Je fermai les yeux, revis l'image qui me hantait désormais. Et cette fois-ci, j'entendis MA propre voix. Je gémissais et criais même. Qu'était-ce cette blague? Un rêve? Un fantasme?

Ou…

Je ravalai ma salive.

…un souvenir?

Naruto posa sa main sur mon front et me caressa doucement. J'en fus bouleversé mais je ne dis rien, je ne fis qu'apprécier. Normalement, j'aurais dû paniquer complètement, me mettre dans tous mes états et crier à mon fort intérieur: « Naruto Uzumaki me touche le front ! », mais non, je n'avais pas envie de faire ça. Vous savez ce qui était le plus troublant? Cette sensation, que d'avoir sa main sur ma peau, ses yeux dans les miens et sa présence près de moi… était familière.

C'est alors qu'il se pencha et posa son front contre le mien que j'avais légèrement incliné. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Les miens étaient ouverts. Comment pouvais-je simplement respirer encore? Il était si proche… Ma poitrine avait de la difficulté à suivre le rythme, à comprendre, alors que mes yeux, eux, étaient bel et bien ouverts.

- Sasuke, souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Seulement un souffle misérable et faible.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se redressa quelque peu. Sa main, inactive depuis quelques secondes, reprit sa route et descendit vers ma joue. Du revers, il continua ses douces caresses qui, malgré moi, finirent par lentement me faire fermer les paupières.

- Ton rythme cardiaque se calme, m'indiqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je rouvris les yeux et l'observai. Il attrapa quelques mèches et les glissa vers le haut de ma tête, sur l'oreiller, pour qu'elles ne me dérangent plus.

- J'ai eut peur pendant un moment, avoua-t-il en souriant maladroitement. Tu as mal quelque part ou…?

- Non, marmonnai-je. J'ai… eut une sorte de… vision ou je sais pas quoi.

- Qu'as-tu vu? S'intéressa-t-il.

Je me mis à rougir. Je baissai les yeux et regardai sa main qui touchait légèrement ma joue. Ça faisait un bien immense… inexplicable…

Tout comme cette sensation qui me rapprochait à lui. Que s'était-il passé pour que j'aie l'impression qu'un lien inexpliqué me relie à lui?

Mon cœur battait doucement; ni trop vite, ni trop lent. C'était juste agréable.

- Sasuke, insista-t-il. Qu'as-tu vu?

- J-Je ne sais pas si… s-si c'était un r-rêve quelconque o-ou un souvenir m-mais…

Je relevai mes yeux et croisai les siens. Le bleu de ses iris était rassurant et je les regardai pour me donner des forces. Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas lui dire cela, et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien et doucement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je paniquai, ne sachant pas si c'était, encore une fois une illusion, le fruit de mes fantasmes, ou bien la réalité. Les murs autour de moi se changèrent en étagères et nous étions tous les deux debout, l'un devant l'autre. Une bibliothèque?

« _J'avais très envie de le faire…_ »

- Euh… Eh c'est rien, marmonnai-je.

- Sasuke. Tu peux me le dire, dit-il tout bas, sa main voyageant encore doucement sur mon front.

- J'ai juste…

Nos yeux se perdirent les uns dans les autres. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… qui je reconnaissais. Une sensation de familiarité, un sentiment très profond, une lueur que j'avais vu et revu mais… jamais avant je ne m'étais tenu aussi près de lui, aussi près pour que je puisse voir aussi profondément dans le bleu de ses iris.

C'était… déconcertant…

Et ma bouche parla toute seule:

- …je suis désolé. Et ces derniers mots furent murmurés.

Pourtant, je ne sentis pas que ça lui fit un choque ou un autre, car il arbora plutôt un air déconfit, les traits tirés par de la douleur. Il se prit ensuite le visage entre les mains un bref moment avant de venir reposer sa paume sur mon front qu'il caressa. Cependant, dans ce geste, je ne sus pas si c'était lui-même ou moi qu'il essayait de consoler.

- Sasuke… Il faut que tu saches que…

Il tiqua de frustration quand le médecin et Itachi revinrent dans la chambre. Il se leva et s'éloigna, mais mon regard resta accroché sur lui comme si de cette façon je lui disais silencieusement de ne pas partir.

Mon frère revint vers moi mais même s'il forçait un sourire, je pouvais voir que le médecin ne lui avait pas annoncé une bonne nouvelle. Et une intuition me disait que c'était à mon propos. Je fronçai les sourcils: de nouveau perdu dans une confusion monstre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. J'avais envie de pleurer en ce moment, je me sentais perdu et seul. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais. Que m'était-il arrivé pour que je sois dans ce lit d'hôpital, la mémoire semblant inexistante? Quand était la dernière fois que j'avais été chez moi? Mais… Où c'est, chez moi?

Pendant un moment, je voulus paniquer. Mais quelques bribes de souvenirs me revinrent quand Itachi me dit doucement, une main dans mes cheveux:

- Le médecin te gardera en observation cette nuit, mais demain tu rentreras à la maison.

Je me souvins qu'Itachi et moi allions déménager. Notre maison était trop pleine de souvenirs de nos parents et c'était pourquoi nous avions décidé de changer de décor.

Un peu calmé et rassuré, je levai la tête et demandai à mon frère:

- Nous déménagerons quand? Ou l'avons-nous déjà fait? J'espère que mon accident n'a pas brisé tous tes plans Itachi…

Je vis, du coin de l'œil, Naruto grimacer avant de détourner le regard. Avec dégoût? Mon cœur se brisait à cette simple pensée. Mais c'était une autre chose qui me semblait bizarre. Naruto Uzumaki n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention à moi. Pourquoi était-il ici, dans ce cas? Et pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec moi? Juste avant que mon frère et le médecin ne reviennent, il avait sa main dans la mienne et cette infinie inquiétude au fond des yeux. Je m'étais senti… si important.

Peu importe quel avait été cet accident, il avait probablement été très grave et j'étais sûrement passé proche de la mort. Ça me faisait frissonner, alors que je regardais les fils et les machines auxquelles j'étais branché. Je me sentais si faible, et si perdu. Dans ma tête, le néant total avait décimé toute pensée cohérente. Et de mémoire aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à relater ne serait-ce qu'un évènement avant mon accident. Il n'y avait rien d'avant mon réveil. Rien du tout…

Les doigts tremblants, j'attendis la réponse de mon frère qui sembla réfléchir un long moment, entre surpris et hésitant, lâchant des petits coups d'œil au médecin et à son meilleur ami.

- Euh… Ouais, Sasuke. Tu te souviens de ça? C'est b-bien.

- Oui mais… Je ne me souviens plus de certains détails…

- Comme quoi? Demanda doucement Naruto.

Je le regardai.

- Euh… c-comme… La date d'aujourd'hui. De mon accident. E-Enfin, du déménagement, je veux dire…

- Nous étions censés déménager en octobre. Tu te souviens Sasuke? Dit mon frère et je vis que le médecin écrivait toujours ces foutues notes – ce qui causa à mes sourcils de se froncer de nouveau.

- Nous avons tous déménagés à Oto, m'indiqua Naruto.

Itachi se tourna vivement vers lui, l'expression horrifiée. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Pas vrai, Itachi? Continua le blond, assis sur une chaise au bout de mon lit, le torse collé au dossier.

- Je… Commença mon frère, visiblement confus à la vue de son expression faciale.

- À Oto? Dis-je, d'une petite voix. Nous sommes à Oto en ce moment?

- En fait, poursuivit le médecin.

- Exactement, lâcha Naruto, coupant le docteur dans son explication. Nous sommes à Oto. Pourquoi mentir? Continua-t-il en s'adressant aux deux autres.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Son ton était tellement protecteur, que je m'en voulais à moi-même de ne pas me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il porte tant attention à moi, tout à coup. Ou alors: j'étais mort et monté au paradis, là où l'ange de ma vie s'occupait enfin de moi.

- Mouais, finit par lâcher Itachi.

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- C'est ça, Sasuke. Nous voulions vraiment effacer toutes traces de papa et maman, rappelle-toi. Oto est une ville éloignée et différente. Ça nous aidera à passer par-dessus cette épreuve.

Il y avait autre chose dans son visage et ses yeux que la seule douleur de la perte de nos parents. Et à moi-même, cela me semblait éloigné.

Je fermai les yeux d'épuisement.

- D'accord… soufflai-je.

- Ça suffit, déclara le médecin doucement. Assez pour aujourd'hui. Sasuke doit être très fatigué de tout ce brusque mouvement. Il vient à peine de se réveiller alors laissons-le reprendre lentement.

- Ouais, acquiesça mon frère.

Mon frère se pencha pour me serrer contre lui une dernière fois. Il se retourna ensuite pour suivre le médecin mais Naruto ne bougeait pas. Il me regardait.

Autant ça pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise, autant ça pouvait me rendre heureux.

- Naruto, fit Itachi. Viens.

Il pinça les lèvres, et j'eus l'impression que tout son corps se forçait à ne pas venir vers moi. Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas partir et cela fit battre mon cœur à vive allure.

- Naruto, insista le médecin. Venez, je vous prie.

Le blond soupira, puis se retourna d'un coup sec et dépassa Itachi et le médecin en partant comme une furie presque.

Je baissai la tête, brusquement secoué par cette réaction de dernière minute. Que l'avait-il fait fuir? Moi? Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Pas juste pour ça. Pour ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais pendu au bord du gouffre, réellement sur le point de retomber dans les ténèbres. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Et ça me faisait peur.

Je ravalai mon envie de pleurer et me rallongeai. Me blottissant ensuite contre ma propre chaleur sous les couvertures de mon lit, je regardai dehors. La pluie fine qui tambourinait sur la fenêtre. Les nuages tristes tapissant le ciel grisonnant. Quel jour étions-nous? Mardi? Jeudi? Dimanche? Quel mois? Septembre? Octobre ou alors décembre?

Tout était si morne et triste… je me dis que ce devait être l'automne. Mais je réalisai une autre chose également, avec amertume et une certaine peur: peut-être que je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

Peut-être que je ne serais plus jamais celui que j'étais avant.


	35. Comme Si Le monde a Continué d'exister

**Chapitre 35: Comme si Le Monde A Continué D'exister Sans Moi**

* * *

- Bonjour, grand frère…

Le porteur de ce nom releva la tête paresseusement. Avachi sur le canapé du salon où il avait passé la plus longue nuit de sa vie, il grogna de mécontentement à ce réveil soudain. Deidara était tout juste à côté de lui, agenouillé par terre. Il était habillé et semblait prêt à sortir, et son air inquiet fit froncer des sourcils à Naruto, qui le regarda avant de se redresser et de se frotter les yeux avidement.

- B'jour, marmonna-t-il.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Naruto ne répondit pas et Deidara soupira. De toute façon, il s'y était attendu. Naruto n'était qu'une masse de muscle ambulante depuis quelques jours. Un réel zombie et c'était très peu de le dire. Il passait son temps à fixer le vide, quelques fois il mangeait mais il fallait que Deidara surveille son sommeil et surtout s'il mangeait convenablement. Il avait arrêté d'aller à l'Université et c'était ça qui inquiétait le plus Deidara ainsi que Sasori. Deidara était presque devenue la nounou de son propre grand frère et ce, depuis que Sasuke était tombé dans un coma d'une semaine.

Cette semaine étant passé, Deidara avait cru que tout irait bien et rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois le pauvre blessé rétabli, que Naruto irait le chercher à l'hôpital et que leurs vies repartiraient du bon pied mais apparemment, ce n'était pas comme ça que Dieu voulait que les choses se passent. Hier, Sasuke s'était réveillé, avec la mémoire partie comme de la fumée. Ou du moins, la partie de sa vie qui incluait Naruto. Et l'état de ce dernier, au lieu de s'améliorer car son amour était enfin sorti de son inconscience la plus dense, s'était, au contraire, empiré.

- Quel heure est-il ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix faible et endormi, tout en se tournant vers son frère.

Deidara ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard, toujours troublé de voir Naruto comme ça: les cheveux défaits, le teint pâle et les yeux vides. Lui si brillant de vie habituellement…

Il sursauta donc quand il s'adressa à lui mais se reprit rapidement en regardant la montre à son poignet.

- Hum, euh… Il est huit heures trente.

Naruto marmonna un petit merci à peine perceptible avant de se retourner, de ramasser un t-shirt par terre, de l'enfiler et de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Là, il y prit une veste en coton et chaussa ses bottes de pluie – car dehors, rien ne s'était non plus amélioré et avec la saison, la température restait humide et pluvieuse.

Deidara le rejoignit, et commença à s'habiller également.

- On s'arrête déjeuner quelque part ? Proposa-t-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules tout en cherchant ses clés aux alentours.

- Pas faim.

- Mais Naruto, se plaignit Deidara quand celui-ci trouva ses clés dans une autre veste accrochée. Tu n'as rien mangé et moi non plus. Et puis, ça ne sert à rien d'arriver à l'hôpital à cette heure-ci. Sasuke est probablement encore en train de dormir.

- Je préfère être en avance plutôt qu'en retard…

- C'est ridicule. Tu préfères aller le regarder dormir, te torturer pendant de longues heures, plutôt que d'aller te remplir l'estomac ? Au bout de la semaine, Naruto, tu vas devenir anorexique.

- N'exagère pas, ajouta Naruto sur un ton de reproche.

Deidara roula des yeux.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que mon petit ami m'a complètement oublié ?

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort, souffla Deidara quand Naruto se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est tout comme.

Deidara haussa les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Tu veux rire de moi, là ou quoi ?

- Non, je veux juste retrouver mon grand frère.

Naruto le regarda un moment avant de pousser un grognement qui se termina en soupir. Il ferma les yeux puis se tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Avant de sortir, il fit signe à son frère de passer devant lui et Deidara, avec hésitation, passa et se mit à marcher vers la voiture.

Naruto le rejoignit et une fois les deux garçons assis à l'avant, il mit le contact et recula dans l'allé de gravier et se mit en route sur la rue asphaltée.

Après un long silence, Naruto regarda son frère furtivement puis reposa de nouveau ses pupilles bleutées devant lui.

- Tu m'en veux, là, ou quoi ?

- Non.

- Écoute, j'essaie de m'y faire comme je le peux.

- Je le sais bien.

- Ce n'est pas facile.

- Moi aussi, il m'a oublié, tu sais, il n'a même aucun souvenir que j'existe seulement.

Naruto ferma les yeux douloureusement et serra les mâchoires. Il se demandait comment il arriverait à survivre désormais. Entre être totalement guéri ou totalement amnésique, non, il fallait que Sasuke oublie seulement cette partie là de sa vie, celle dans laquelle ils étaient tombés tous les deux amoureux. Il avait oublié leur bal de promo, leur nuit d'amour, leur premier baiser…Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles durant ces quelques mois, tout cela était rayé de sa mémoire désormais.

- Mais tu oublies un truc, Naruto, s'enquit alors Deidara qui venait de réfléchir à un détail très important.

Naruto, la main sur le volant, tourna à un virage avant de poser rapidement les yeux sur son frère. Ce dernier avait les genoux remontés sur son torse et fixait droit devant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier ?

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il après un petit moment.

Deidara ravala sa salive.

- Le médecin a dit que Sasuke a perdu environ un an de mémoire, non?

Naruto acquiesça, et son silence fit comprendre à Deidara qu'il pouvait continuer car celui-ci, le regard perdu au loin, finit par lâcher doucement:

- Il ne me connaissait pas encore mais… Naruto, il y a un an, Sasuke était déjà amoureux de toi… Non ?

* * *

C'est le bruit d'une voix féminine et affolée qui me réveilla. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient et mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement mais sûrement. Je clignai des yeux deux ou trois fois tout en fixant ce qu'il y avait devant moi soit la fenêtre. Dehors, il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, mais il y avait quand même quelques nuages qui m'empêchaient de me souvenir que le ciel était vraiment bleu. Je tournai ensuite la tête vers la porte d'où une fille entra à la volée. Elle était grande et blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus.

Je me sentais faible, je n'avais pas envie de voir personne. Puis je me sentais inerte et échoué sur ce lit, mon visage devait n'avoir aucune couleur, et mon corps ne bougeait pas. Je fermai les paupières, espérant que qui que ce fût, cette personne comprenne que j'étais fatigué et que je voulais continuer de me reposer. Mais elle s'approcha et je rouvris les yeux quand je sentis qu'elle prenait ma main dans la sienne qui était gelée. Où était-ce ma main qui était froide ?

- Sasuke, oh mon Dieu, chuchota-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils. L'avais-je déjà vu ?

Elle s'installa sur le tabouret près de moi et j'observais silencieusement son visage. Non, elle ne me disait rien, et même si j'essayais, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle semblait pourtant triste et soulagée en même temps. Comme si elle me connaissait et qu'elle était contente que je ne sois pas mort. Et cela m'entraina de nouveau dans cette infinie confusion. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Et que s'était-il passé avant ? Est-ce que j'avais perdu quelques bribes de mémoire ?

La jeune fille se pencha vers moi et je suivis ses yeux.

- Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Peu importe qui elle fût, j'acquiesçai doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tout en soupirant.

- Merci, Kami-sama…

- Euh…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me couvrit d'un regard protecteur.

- Allais-tu dire quelque chose ?

J'avais mal à la tête et j'étais incapable de sortir un son. Je me sentais plus faible qu'hier et mes douleurs subsistaient dans tout mon corps y compris ma tête. Je savais que j'avais eut une blessure au crâne mais hélas, c'était tout ce que je savais.

La jeune fille serra plus fort mes doigts dans les siens. Je refermai les yeux, après avoir longuement mémorisé ses traits fins et ses yeux azurs… Je me sentais partir alors que des images d'elle me revenaient en tête. Elle vêtue d'une jolie robe de soirée, elle devant un casier, dans un corridor d'école, elle dans une classe, elle dans la cours de mon lycée, elle… partout.

Qui était-elle pour moi ?

Je rouvris les yeux et ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au même moment, le médecin de la veille entra dans la chambre.

- Bon matin Sasuke, s'exclama-t-il.

La blonde se tourna.

- Bonjour docteur, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, répondit l'homme en souriant maladroitement. Vous êtes… ?

- Oh non, s'exclama-t-elle en ricanant nerveusement et en agitant les mains. Ne croyez pas que je suis sa petite amie, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne l'ai pas insinué. Vous êtes une amie, simplement ?

- Hum, oui.

Une amie ? Elle… c'est mon amie ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, qui ne concordait pas. Je n'avais jamais eut d'amis. Ni avant mon accident, ni dans mon enfance, ni jamais.

Perdu, je fronçai les sourcils et fixai le plafond. Je sentais mon cœur palper jusque dans mes perfusions, encore sur mes bras. Je serrais et desserrais mes doigts tout en essayant de réfléchir. Et si j'avais perdu la mémoire? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais ça me faisait paniquer de savoir que j'avais des amis et que je les avais oubliés.

Le rythme des battements de mon cœur s'accéléra et le docteur s'approcha de moi pour vérifier mes signes vitaux.

- Tu es un peu tendu et stressé, Sasuke, conclut-il et j'ouvris des yeux fiévreux. Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ?

Je tournai lentement la tête vers la fille, qui me regardait, inquiète. Elle avait lâché ma main mais lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'empressa de la reprendre.

La migraine que j'avais s'intensifiait et j'avais envie de retomber endormi pour éviter de souffrir comme ça. Et… où était Naruto ? J'avais envie qu'il soit là. Je ressentais une dépendance énorme et inexplicable. Avant, j'aimais le voir, c'est sûr, mais quand il n'était pas là, je n'en faisais pas toute une histoire et je vivais ma vie normalement. Pourquoi, désormais, je ressentais ce vide ?

Ces sautes d'humeurs me donnaient décidément la nausée. Et j'étais de nouveau perdu dans le néant.

Je ravalai ma salive.

- Docteur… soufflai-je tout bas.

- Oui ?

- Q-Qui est-elle ?

Je désignai la fille à mes côtés et après mes mots, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Je pouvais clairement comprendre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise quelque chose comme ça. Et j'avais peur et je me sentais démuni, mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Si elle était vraiment une amie que j'avais oubliée à cause d'une quelconque amnésie, je devais le demander, non ?

Des larmes sillonnèrent mes yeux.

- Donc c'est bien vrai ? Termina la fille et je sentis ses doigts se desserrer de sur les miens. Il a perdu la mémoire ?

Mes paupières se fermaient de fatigue. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait sombre et je sentais qu'il était encore tôt.

Le docteur s'adressa à la fille:

- C'est une amnésie particulière.

- E-Est-ce que je peux… en s-savoir plus, moi aussi ? Demandai-je tout bas.

En rouvrant les yeux, je fixai le docteur d'un regard suppliant.

- S'il vous plaît…

La fille fit la navette de son regard entre le docteur et moi. Je sentis ensuite sa main se poser sur mon front et dans mes cheveux. J'avais sans doute refermé les yeux. Voyant cette manie que j'avais de les ouvrir et de les refermer, le médecin demanda:

- As-tu mal quelque part, Sasuke ?

Ma main gauche, celle de l'autre côté d'où la blonde était assise, se redressa faiblement jusqu'à ma tempe. Je chuchotai:

- La tête…

- Très bien, je vais t'administrer des antidouleurs.

J'attrapai son long manteau blanc de docteur quand il s'éloigna.

- S'il vous plaît, je veux… savoir ce qu'il advient de moi…

Il s'arrêta et prit ma main pour la déposer doucement sur le drap.

- Sasuke, repose-toi pour le moment. Ton amie restera à tes côtés, aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Ton frère est en route, il sera bientôt là.

- Itachi, murmurai-je.

- Oui, acquiesça la fille. Sasuke, je suis là, tu peux t'endormir.

J'ouvris plus grands les yeux pour la regarder. Vraiment, son visage m'était vaguement familier. Je revoyais encore pleins d'images d'elle, mais aucun souvenir, aucun prénom, aucun endroit où j'aurais pu me trouver avec elle auparavant. Aucun moment que nous aurions pu passer ensembles. Elle semblait ne pas exister dans ma mémoire.

Je refermai les yeux, somnolai en écoutant ses murmures. Elle me dit qu'elle s'appelait Ino, que nous nous étions rencontrés il y a peu de temps. Elle me raconta quelques histoires sur sa vie et sur pleins de choses, mais quand l'infirmière vint me piquer le bras au niveau du coude, lorsqu'elle injecta dans mes veines une drogue qu'on appelait autrement antidouleur, je sombrai comme une masse dans le noir.

* * *

Plus tard, je me réveillai par un rayon de soleil plutôt chaud qui plombait sur mon visage. Un arrière son de conversation emplissait un vide dérangeant et je tournai la tête vers le fond de la chambre. Près de la porte, mon grand frère discutait avec Naruto. J'étais quelque peu plus lucide maintenant, et je parvins, maintenant que la douleur avait disparue, à ouvrir plus grands les yeux et à me redresser quelque peu.

Le docteur était là et écrivait quelques notes sur son calepin, appuyé sur une table de chevet et assis sur un fauteuil. Je clignai des yeux pour essayer de faire partir la couche de brume sur mes pupilles. Battant des cils, je finis par voir plus clair et toussotai, me rendant compte que personne ne m'avait encore remarqué. Naruto tourna des yeux azurs brillants vers moi et lorsqu'il me vit, il cessa toute conversation et fit signe à Itachi de se retourner car il était dos à moi.

Ils s'approchèrent ensuite.

- Salut Sasuke, commença mon frère. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux…

- Mieux ? ajouta Naruto et, de nouveau, ce regard protecteur qu'il posait sur moi me fit un drôle d'effet.

- Je me suis réveillé un peu plus tôt et j'avais un mal de crâne horrible, expliquai-je en balbutiant.

Itachi s'assit sur le tabouret, Naruto contourna le lit pour se placer de l'autre côté et mon cœur tressauta quand, d'une infinie douceur et discrètement, le blond attrapa ma main dans la sienne. Surpris, je levai des yeux confus vers lui et il me sourit doucement, innocemment. Je rougis, mais bien vite, Itachi ramena mon attention à lui en me posant les questions habituelles:

- As-tu encore mal ?

- Non, ça va…

- Et comment as-tu dormi ?

- Plutôt bien, avouai-je.

Itachi pinça les lèvres, son regard intense sur moi me donnait chaud. Je baissai les yeux.

- D'accord. Sasuke, tu te souviens que c'est aujourd'hui que tu reviens à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que je l'aie oublié, j'acquiesçai de la tête en souriant pour lui montrer que j'allais bien.

Le médecin appela alors mon frère et tous les deux sortîmes, sûrement pour encore discuter à mon sujet. Ce qui me laissa, encore une fois, seul avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, il se laissa tomber à genoux et son visage fut à ma hauteur. Je me tournai et nos yeux se croisèrent. Mon cœur battait très vite et très fort et ma main dans la sienne était mouillée et moite. Je rebaissai les yeux, très nerveux. Ma respiration commençait aussi à s'accélérer. Pourquoi devait-il se mettre si près ? J'étais assez troublé comme ça…

- Sasuke, dit-il tout bas.

- Hu-hum?

- Tu ne te souviens… vraiment… pas de moi ?

Je reposai mes yeux rapidement sur lui, les écarquillant même sous la surprise et l'horreur que cela représentait pour moi.

- Quoi ? Mais… bien sûr que oui je me souviens de toi !

Il esquissa un sourire triste.

- Pas comme je le voudrais, cependant…

- Hein ?

- Sasuke, je…

Il posa sa main libre sur mon front, exactement comme hier, et commença à caresser ma peau et mes cheveux. Mon Dieu, je fondis tout simplement… Mes yeux étaient sous l'emprise des siens, et toute mon âme ne vivait que de cet instant, près de lui, son odeur m'enivrait autant qu'elle pouvait me troubler.

Il semblait chercher ses mots. Il semblait les chercher dans mon regard, puisque, longtemps, il resta comme ça, sans rien dire, sans rien faire d'autre que caresser ma tempe avec son pouce. Mon cœur résonnait au plus profond de moi. Que devais-je faire ? Une impression me disait que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et moi… Quelque chose d'important. Car pour aucune raison apparente, je ne pouvais me dire pourquoi ça le faisait tant souffrir…

- Sasuke, répéta-t-il.

- Oui… Soufflai-je, totalement sous son charme.

- Je…

« Je t'aime aussi » …

Mon frère entra dans la chambre en s'exclamant joyeusement:

- Prêt à bouger tes fesses, mon petit ?

Le médecin le suivit:

- Sasuke, j'ai signé ton autorisation. Tu peux rentrer à la maison.

Il me sourit et j'acquiesçai doucement, un peu perdu.

- D'accord…

Naruto se releva et ne m'adressa plus aucun regard. J'en eus le cœur brisé.

Je me redressai avec l'aide de mon frère et me levai sur mes pieds. Une infirmière arriva alors avec une chaise roulante. Mon frère m'aida à m'y assoir. Étourdi, j'attrapai les appuis-bras pendant que le médecin s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Tu voulais en savoir plus, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçai timidement, le fixant et attendant qu'il m'explique.

- Eh bien, il y a de cela environ une semaine, tu as subi un choque à la tête, ce qui a causé une commotion cérébrale assez grave. Suite à cela, tu as sombré dans un coma qui a duré quelques jours. Physiquement, tu t'en es sorti pas mal, quelques égratignures et ecchymoses mais ta mémoire en a prit un sacré coup. J'ai parlé d'amnésie particulière, un peu plus tôt ce matin, tu t'en souviens ?

Je réfléchis à la vitesse de l'éclaire et hochai ensuite de la tête pour dire que je m'en souvenais.

Le docteur poursuivit, alors qu'à mes côtés, Itachi et Naruto demeuraient silencieux.

- Donc, comme je l'ai dit, tu souffres d'amnésie. Sais-tu ce qu'amnésie signifie ?

- Oui, c'est… la mémoire, non ?

- En effet. Écoute-moi bien Sasuke. Tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire complètement. Juste partiellement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Pour certains patients, l'amnésie partielle se résume à des pertes de mémoires ici et là, sans que ce ne soit des choses importantes, pour d'autres, c'est quelque chose de spécifique qu'ils oublient, parfois en lien avec la psychologie et l'inconscience. Dans ton cas, c'est comme si les douze derniers mois de ta vie n'avaient jamais eut lieu.

J'ouvris très grands les yeux.

- Hein… ?

- Je sais que c'est déstabilisant, mais tu devais être au courant.

- Mais… Douze mois c'est… c'est un an !

- Oui, c'est bien ça, dit doucement Itachi en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je levai la tête vers mon frère.

- J'ai perdu un an de mémoire ? Mais ça veut dire que… Que je n'ai même pas quinze ans ? Ai-je des amis ? Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui… Où…

- Calme-toi, respire, m'indiqua le médecin en voyant des larmes glisser sur mes joues. Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, que j'ai déjà dit à ton frère.

J'essayai de calmer ma respiration, mais pour mes larmes c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elles continuaient à couler alors que le docteur me dit:

- Ce choque à la tête t'a aussi paralysé en quelque sorte.

- QUOI ?

- Non, non, calme-toi, s'empressa de répondre le docteur en tendant les mains vers moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Tu peux marcher. Il faut simplement que tu réapprennes.

Je tremblais et ma voix aussi quand je dis:

- Q-Que je… réapprenne ?

- Oui. Une rééducation. As-tu déjà entendu parler de ça ?

Perdu et la vision embrouillée, j'acquiesçai même si je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Ou peut-être que si. En réalité, je ne savais pas.

Le médecin tendit la main et essuya mes larmes rapidement.

- Bien, maintenant, rentre chez toi. Nous allons prendre rendez-vous pour quelques séances de rééducation. Une ou deux fois par semaines et tu pourras courir le cent mètre de nouveau, d'accord ?

Je reniflai et me passai une main sur le visage. J'acquiesçai comme un petit garçon perdu et obéissant.

Mon frère me caressa ensuite les cheveux et le médecin se releva debout.

- Laissez la chaise roulante à l'accueil s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, répondit simplement Naruto alors que mon frère commença à pousser vers la sortie.

Pendant tout le trajet, je me tenais les bras serrés contre moi, et je fixai devant moi sans vraiment voir. Peut-être que des larmes continuaient de couler, je ne savais pas et ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. J'avais peur de tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Non seulement, j'avais perdu un an de mémoire, ce qui voulait dire que toutes les personnes que j'avais pu rencontré durant cette période n'existaient plus pour moi – cette fille blonde ? – mais aussi, j'avais 16 ans et non 15 ? J'avais une paralysie qui me forcerait à réapprendre à marcher et… j'étais à Oto !

J'étais complètement perdu et ça, ça me faisait flipper.

- O-Où est Itachi ? Demandai-je quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés.

Je vis que nous étions dehors, près du stationnement. Le soleil perçait légèrement un nuage dans le ciel et quelques passants entraient et sortaient de l'hôpital autour de nous. Naruto poussa ma chaise jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille.

- Il avait soif alors il est partit s'acheter un petit truc à la cafétéria.

- Oh.

Un silence s'étendit entre nous et je me contentai de fermer les yeux, déjà enveloppé par la fatigue. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi. Où c'était, chez moi, maintenant ? Comment c'était ? En un an, est-ce que cela avait changé ? Et mes amis ? En avais-je, désormais ?

Je levai des yeux timides vers Naruto et vis qu'il regardait au loin d'un regard vague. Il gardait une main derrière mon dos comme pour montrer au reste du monde qu'il me protégeait et je me sentais tellement bien, juste à imaginer qu'il puisse tenir à moi à ce point, me protéger et me garder près de lui ainsi. Et c'est, évidemment, ça qui me perturba le plus.

En un an de mémoire envolée, que s'était-il passé ? Avais-je finalement réussit à conquérir le cœur de celui que j'aime depuis toujours ? M'étais-je fait rejeter, accepter ? Ou avais-je gardé mes sentiments pour moi tout ce temps ? Et la pire de toutes… Est-ce que Naruto avait une petite amie ou un petit ami autre que moi ?

C'était plus fort que moi, et peut-être à cause de toutes ces raisons, ma mémoire, mon accident, mes migraines, mes sentiments douloureux et incompris envers ce garçon qui se tenait innocemment juste à côté de moi, je me mis à pleurer, à sangloter doucement, silencieusement. Peut-être que j'avais accomplis de grandes choses en une année, peut-être que j'avais vécu des moments heureux et peut-être même que j'avais rencontré des gens biens. Étais-je tombé amoureux d'un autre ? Il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient arriver en douze mois, et j'avais le visage d'un garçon en tête, un garçon aux cheveux blonds tournant sur le châtain pâle que je ne connaissais pas mais qui n'était pas Naruto. Toutes ces suppositions me faisaient peur comme jamais…

Et mes sanglots silencieux ne furent pas si silencieux que ça, puisque Naruto m'entendit. Il s'empressa de s'agenouiller devant moi. Embarrassé, je pris mon visage dans mes mains et détournai le regard. Je sentais mon torse se secouer par mes pleurs. Je me sentais si misérable.

- Hey…

Sa façon de me dire "hey"… Ça je n'avais pas oublié. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais pu.

- Regarde-moi.

Il attrapa mes poignets et sans me forcer, me les retira pour que nos regards se croisent. Je me détendis quelque peu, même si je me sentais éperdument idiot et immature d'avoir les yeux rougis et mouillés de larmes devant lui. J'avais honte, et en plus, elles ne voulaient pas cesser de couler. Mon cœur fût cependant attendri par son regard dans lequel j'y voyais de la sincérité à l'état pur, et de l'inquiétude. Je pouvais sentir que Naruto ne voulait pas me voir pleurer, qu'il se retenait peut-être de me sécher mes larmes. Il semblait tendu et crispé par tous les muscles et tendons de son corps.

Se retenait-il de quoique ce soit ?

Je me raclai la gorge et reniflai avant d'avouer, tout bas, accrochant mes doigts à la manche de son pull:

- C-C'est comme si… j'ai été endormi p-pendant douze mois…

Il ne dit rien, et pendant que je fixe le tissu de sa manche, lui, doucement, il glisse sa main dans la mienne et mêle ses doigts aux miens.

Mon cœur bat si fort…

- Comme si le monde a continué d'exister sans moi. Comme si un inconnu a vécu ma vie à ma place… Je me retrouve à la case départ. C'est ça, non ?

- Ta mémoire reviendra, Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

- Mais… pour l'instant, dis-je en levant mes yeux perdus vers les siens et il les relève en même temps. P-Pour l'instant, je suis… perdu… je… je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui je suis…

Je le vis grimacer. Puis il ferma les yeux et amena ma main à sa joue. Je devins, en l'espace d'une seconde, rouge pivoine.

- Arrêtes de pleurer, dit-il ensuite.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit sa main pour essuyer de son pouce mes larmes.

- Ton accident m'a terrorisé. Quand j'ai su que tu étais à l'hôpital et que c'était grave, j'ai eut la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais. Et quand je t'ai vu, dans ce lit, blanc comme la mort… J'en ai eut l'estomac retourné. Ton visage était si pâle, expliqua-t-il en caressant ma joue. Puis, le soir même, je suis resté tard, veillant à ton chevet, guettant le moindre mouvement que tu ferais qui me donnerait un peu d'espoir. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que tu t'es réveillé, pendant environ trois secondes, tu m'as regardé, et, c'est là que je t'ai perdu. Tu es reparti dans l'inconscience et cinq jours se sont écoulés sans toi.

- …

- Seulement, j'ai l'impression que c'eut été long comme une année entière.

Je ne dis rien. J'étais complètement tétanisé.

- Te voir dans cet état est vraiment difficile. Tu es plus que jamais fragile et bouleversé psychologiquement… J'ai peur de te briser un peu plus en te disant ces mots mais Sasuke, il faut que tu le saches… Je…

- …je t'écoute… ?

Il me fixa sans relâche pendant très longtemps. Plus rien n'existait autour sinon ses yeux bleus azurs plus beaux que le ciel.

Après quelques secondes, il grogna et jura contre je ne sais quoi.

- Je ne peux décidément rien faire, avoua-t-il. Je rage d'être si impuissant.

- Dis-le-moi… L'encourageai-je en attrapant sa main qui venait de quitter la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira-t-il en levant sa main libre vers mon front où il y aplatit quelques cheveux rebelles contre mes tempes.

- Dis-le… Je suis sûr que je pourrai comprendre.

- Il faut que tu te souviennes de ça toi-même, murmura-t-il. Sinon, rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant…

- Avant ?

- Avant ton accident.

- Mais, s'il te plaît ! Insistai-je. Dis-le-moi ! Aide-moi à me souvenir, s'il te plaît, je t'en prie…

Il se pencha et embrassa mon front.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça n'en tient qu'à toi, désormais.

Deux larmes glissèrent et je fermai les yeux, frustré et bouleversé par ses paroles et ses gestes doux. Comme si j'étais son petit ami…

- Sasuke, dit-il après de longues minutes de silence dans lesquelles je m'étais un peu calmé. Itachi arrive. On doit partir.

- Hmm…

- Tu peux te lever de la chaise ? On doit la rapporter.

Je rouvris les yeux et fixai mes jambes. J'essayai de les bouger et, y arrivant, je souris et m'appuyai sur les avant-bras de la chaise pour me pousser vers le haut. Je posai mes talons sur le sol et me levai debout. Seulement, on aurait dit que je pesais une demi-tonne puisque, dès que je fus sur mes deux pieds, je vacillai et retombai vers l'arrière. Mais Naruto fut plus rapide et m'attrapa en plein vol.

Il en profita pour me soulever comme une mariée et ça me faisait rougir, surtout que quand je tournai la tête vers lui, je remarquai que dans cette position, nos visages étaient très près.

- Ça va ?

J'essayai de cacher mes rougeurs.

- Oui…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu réapprendras très vite à marcher, j'en suis sûr.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus peur.

- Quoi, alors ?

- Les personnes et les choses que j'ai oubliées.

Il redevint sérieux à la suite de mes mots et je posai ma tête contre son cou. Mes joues surchauffaient, mon cœur battait la chamade mais malgré ça, jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais senti aussi bien, comme si cette place m'était réservée. Comme si son corps avait été conçu pour que le mien s'y appuie, s'y fonde.

J'étais enfin apaisé. Dans ses bras, la peur n'existait pas.

La joue contre une veine battante sous la peau de son cou, je rouvris des yeux fiévreux et fixai ses biceps enroulés autour de moi, me soutenant avec tant de facilité.

- Naruto…

- Hm ?

Dans un tout petit murmure, je déballai mon sac:

- J'ai surtout peur de ne pas me souvenir de nous. Si, b-bien sûr… il y a un… « nous ».

_J'en ai l'impression._ Mais ça, évidemment, je ne l'ai pas dit.


	36. Je Me Souviens Que j'étais Seul

**Chapitre 36 – Je Me Souviens Que J'étais Seul Ou Presque**

* * *

Itachi nous conduisit à la maison où j'appris qu'en réalité, nous venions à peine de déménager ici, à Oto, cet été. Mon frère et Naruto allaient à l'Université et c'était pour ça que j'avais dû changer de lycée. Toutes ces révélations m'avaient un peu étourdis et bouleversé mais maintenant je me reposais dans ma chambre. Une chambre que je ne connaissais pas mais qui, malgré qu'elle fût la mienne durant les trois derniers mois, ne me disait rien. Je n'avais pas de souvenir ici, aucun, même pas un seul.

Je m'installai paresseusement sur le lit, avec hésitation. Vous savez comment je me sentais ? Comme quelqu'un qui envahissait l'espace privée d'un autre. Ce n'était pas chez moi, ce n'était pas ma chambre. C'était celle du moi d'avant. Celui qui avait vécu la dernière année à ma place. C'était ce moi là à qui appartenait cet endroit. Je m'y sentais de trop… et allongé sur le dos, de longues minutes, je considérais mon état et tout ce qui s'en tirait…

Combien de temps allais-je être coincé dans ce néant ? Quand ma mémoire reviendrait-elle ? J'avais peur d'être pour toujours amnésique. Il allait bien falloir qu'un jour je reprenne ma vie en main, que malgré ça, j'aille de l'avant et que je me crée d'autres souvenirs. Ce qui m'embêtait le plus, c'était Naruto. J'étais persuadé d'avoir vécu quelque chose avec lui durant cette année. Que ce soit une chose ou une autre… Un évènement s'était produit qui nous avait rapprochés d'une certaine façon. Avant, il n'avait jamais été si proche et si préoccupé par moi. Il n'aurait jamais donné l'impression de souffrir autant simplement parce que je suis amnésique. J'étais, évidemment, trop coincé et trop timide pour aller directement lui demander, et puis il m'avait dit que ce ne serait jamais comme avant si je ne me souvenais pas de moi-même, alors je décidai que j'allais le découvrir.

Mais comment ? D'abord, il fallait que je me souvienne de cet accident. Accident de voiture ? Non, je ne crois pas… Alors, étais-je tombé sur la tête pendant un de mes cours de sport ? C'était bien moi ça, mais d'un côté cela me semblait illogique, je ne pouvais pas me blesser si durement au point d'être paralysé et amnésique, dans un simple cours de sport au lycée. Et après plusieurs suppositions comme celles-ci, j'en vins à un fait ou une hypothèse qui me laissa le sang froid.

Cet accident était l'œuvre de quelqu'un.

Je sentis des frissons me parcourir la peau et en regardant un peu partout dans cette chambre, je me demandai qui aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille. Je n'étais pas rassuré maintenant, car non seulement je ne cessais de me demander qui pourrait être l'auteur de cet accident, mais aussi, qui pouvait en vouloir autant à ma vie ? En plus, maintenant que j'avais mit le doigt là-dessus, une terrible impression de vérité me hantait. Pareil comme avec Naruto et… notre relation ambigüe.

Deux jointures cognant à ma porte me firent sursauter.

- Toc, toc ! Lança mon frère de l'autre côté.

Je me redressai dans le lit et Itachi entra sans que je n'aie eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- Ça va frérot ? Demanda-t-il en me souriant.

- Hum… Ouais. Je… j'essais de me faire à cet endroit, marmonnai-je en regardant tout autour.

Itachi fit disparaître son sourire pour une minute. Il comprit silencieusement mon sentiment d'être un inconnu dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Le pire dans cette sensation, c'était que je savais que c'était moi qui y avais vécu ces derniers mois. Mais être un inconnu pour soi-même, c'était encore plus flippant et déstabilisant.

- Il fait plutôt noir ici, constata mon frère.

Je le regardai se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il se pencha et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière fade du soir. Je le remerciai faiblement même si, éclairé ou pas, je ne m'y sentais pas mieux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi après être retourné près de la porte.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas à sa place, balbutiai-je.

Itachi perdit son semblant de sourire. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer tout bas, de s'approcher de me passer une main tendre dans les cheveux en chuchotant:

- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je m'étendis de nouveau sur le lit. Itachi resta quelques minutes planté là, à me regarder, puis il tourna les talons et repartit en laissant la porte de ma chambre entrouverte.

Après de longues minutes, je me redressai et fixai le tiroir de mon bureau de travaille. Pourquoi sentais-je comme une attirance vers ce tiroir ? J'avais l'impression que j'y avais laissée quelque chose là, qu'il me fallait regarder pour découvrir une vérité ou je ne sais encore. Tout mon corps me poussait à l'ouvrir et, malgré moi et ravalant ma salive, je me levai de mon lit, posai mes pieds nus par terre, et franchis les quelques pas vers mon bureau.

J'attrapai le tiroir et l'ouvris d'un coup sec.

Un petit nuage de poussière s'éleva et je regardai à l'intérieur avec une curiosité presque maladive. J'en ressortis un crayon et quelques dessins, gribouillages que je reconnus étrangement, faits de ma main. Puis, je plongeai ma main tout au fond, et mes doigts touchèrent une sorte de petit livre. Je l'attrapai et le sortis du tiroir. Après l'avoir fixé et observé dans tous les angles possibles, je fronçai les sourcils.

Un journal ?

* * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés et je n'avais pas touché une seule fois à ce mystérieux journal. Pour tout dire, il me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Il ne m'appartenait pas. C'était l'autre Sasuke qui l'avait laissé dans ce tiroir, espérant le reprendre et continuer sa vie une fois rentrée. Sauf qu'il n'était jamais rentré. Il avait eut un accident et c'était moi qui étais rentré à sa place. Je me sentais toujours aussi coupable d'occuper cette chambre qui n'était pas la mienne mais bon, je dus m'habituer…

Miraculeusement, je n'eus besoin que d'une séance de rééducation avec le médecin pour pouvoir remarcher. Il me l'avait dit de toute façon, que ce n'était rien de grave et que j'allais remarcher très rapidement, et le constater par moi-même me remonta un peu le moral.

J'étais par contre un peu faible sur mes pieds et parfois j'avais des étourdissements mais une semaine passa et j'étais prêt à affronter autre chose: l'école. Il fallait bien que j'y retourne sinon j'allais avoir un trop gros retard à rattraper. Mon frère me consola en me disant que j'étais intelligent et que je n'allais pas avoir de problème mais, si je l'étais, je ne manquais pas de me rappeler que je n'avais pas seulement un petit retard insignifiant de cinq ou quatre jours. Mais bien de un an, et si un jour l'école m'eut fait peur et m'intimidait parce que j'étais timide et incapable de socialiser, maintenant, avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé, j'étais terrorisé.

Cependant le lundi 12 novembre arriva assez tôt et je me réveillai, ce matin-là, avec une migraine horrible et une nausée à en tomber par terre. Mais ce n'était que la nervosité qui me causait ça. J'avais demandé à mon frère qu'il demande à ce qu'on me change de classe et qu'on me mette un niveau plus bas, mais il m'a dit que je serais capable de continuer où j'en étais rendu avant mon accident. J'en doutais fortement, et cela ajoutait à mon stress.

Ce matin, je m'habillai normalement, espérant passer inaperçu. Itachi m'avait dit que j'avais des amis à cette école. Une certaine Karin, fille banal avec des cheveux rouges flamboyants et des lunettes, facile à reconnaître. Selon mon frère, j'aurais aussi deux autres camarades de classes avec qui j'avais tissé des liens. Un garçon du nom de Suigetsu et un autre Juugo. Je ne savais pas, au début, comment mon frère savait tout ça, et il m'avait dit que c'étaient eux qui étaient venus à l'hôpital pendant mon coma pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Cela me donna un peu de courage, sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se souciait de ma vie.

Je descendis en tenant bien la rampe de l'escalier et une fois en bas, je constatai que mon frère était déjà parti. Il allait à l'université, maintenant, et il faudrait bien vite que je m'y fasse. Ce n'était pas facile après tout, non? Un an s'était écoulé en un clignement d'œil. Je voyais ma vie partir, s'envoler comme de la fumée et ça, c'était avant que je ne me rende compte qu'elle s'était déjà envolée avant que je n'aie ouvert les yeux.

Sortant dehors, j'aperçus Deidara, le petit frère de Naruto. Itachi m'avait aussi dit que Deidara était un ami à moi depuis l'année dernière. Je savais qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne me disait pas, car Deidara comme Itachi comme Naruto semblaient tous plus souffrants les uns que les autres et je savais pertinemment que cela avait un lien avec mon accident. Ils affichaient toujours des têtes d'enterrement et quand je demandais ce qui n'allait pas, ils me montraient un sourire terriblement faux en me disant « Non ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ». Comment ne pas m'inquiéter ? Je me réveille un beau jour, avec la mémoire de partie. On m'apprend que j'ai eut un accident – et encore là, on ne me dit même pas quel genre d'accident, quelle en était la réelle cause – et en plus, une année entière de ma vie m'a échappée. Comment devais-je me sentir, quand on me disait des trucs comme ça ? Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Ne pas me poser des questions ?

C'était en partie les raisons qui faisaient que depuis mon réveil, je n'étais pas d'humeur très joviale bien que je m'efforce de paraître heureux avec ceux que j'aimais.

Deidara me souriait quand je m'avançai vers lui. Visiblement, il m'attendait puisqu'il était appuyé contre le mur. Le sac sur le dos, il s'exclama:

- Prêt ?

J'haussai les épaules et nous commençâmes à marcher.

- C'est p-parce qu'il le faut… murmurai-je timidement.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu as des amis.

- Ça aussi, c'est encore nouveau pour moi.

- Sasuke tu n'avais jamais eut d'amis avant ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, jamais…

- Mais tu sais, moi non plus. Enfin, si, mais j'ai décidé de les laisser et de ne plus en avoir.

Stupéfait, je tournai la tête en sa direction. Tout en mettant un pied devant l'autre, Deidara regardait droit devant lui, et en le regardant, je me rendis compte que nous jouions inconsciemment à un de mes jeux préférés lorsque j'étais gamin: sauter les lignes du trottoir.

Je reposai mon regard devant moi.

- Je suis désolé, Deidara.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi Sasuke ?

- J'ai… la désagréable impression que… que toi et moi avions un lien très fort mais que… J'ai tout oublié… Tu es pratiquement un inconnu pour moi, maintenant.

Deidara parut blessé par mes mots. Il me regarda un petit moment puis détourna le regard. Je me sentis rejeté.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Alors qui est le fautif ?

- Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il.

- Il doit bien y avoir un fautif. À chaque fois que je dis que je me sens désolé d'avoir oublié tout, vous me dites que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Alors à qui est-ce ?

- P-Personne ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre rapidement certes pas assez pour que je ne sente pas cette étrange nervosité dans sa voix.

Je n'insistai cependant pas. Je restai silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous fussions rendus au lycée. Devant celui-ci, je crus me rappeler de quelques détails. À ma pensée, un visage se matérialisa. Un visage de fille. Des traits ronds et fins à la fois. Un adorable nez rose et des yeux émeraude, de longs cils et des cheveux de la couleur des cerisiers.

Fermant les yeux, j'essayai de me remémorer. Ce souvenir semblait bondir en moi et je tentai de l'attraper en plein vol…

_Je tournai la page de mon journal pour continuer d'écrire sur la suivante, mais une jeune fille venait d'arriver près de moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle portait des vêtements entièrement roses, avec les cheveux en prime de la même couleur. Elle souriait et me faisait un signe de main. _

_Je souris maladroitement en pointant la place libre à ma gauche. C'était ce qu'elle attendait, non ?_

_- Assieds-toi là, dis-je. _

_- Merci !_

_Elle prit sa place et déposa son sac – ROSE – par terre entre nos sièges. Puis elle releva la tête et les bras pour venir attacher sa crinière bien haute sur son crâne. Le visage dégagé, je pus ainsi voir qu'elle était jolie. Mais n'allez pas vous imaginez des trucs: j'étais toujours gay et amoureux de Naruto !_

_Je souris et me remis à écrire mais je n'avais pas inscrit un mot qu'elle commença la conversation._

_- Je suis nouvelle ici, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Sakura. Sakura Haruno._

_Je tournai la tête de nouveau._

_- Enchanté, moi c'est Sasuke._

_- C'est un beau nom !_

_- Euh… M-merci. _

_- Tu peux me parler de l'école ?_

_Je relevai la tête – que j'avais inconsciemment baissée. Elle fixait Kakashi Hatake qui lui écrivait les notes de cours au tableau. Il était à peine 8h15, le cours n'était pas encore commencé et je soupirai à voir toutes ces notions… Sakura me ramena à elle et je me rendis compte – avec un petit sourire timide – que je m'étais une fois de plus perdu dans mes pensées._

_- Il est sexy le prof, dit-elle avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre à sa première question. _

_- M-mais, il a 35 ans… dis-je, un peu intimidé par cette phrase si naturelle dans sa bouche._

_Elle rigola et se tourna vers moi. Un sourire de prédateur était suspendu à ses lèvres._

_- Oui, je m'en doutais bien. Mais tu sais, Sasuke, continua-t-elle. J'aime les hommes plus vieux. _

_- P-pourquoi ?_

_Elle se pencha pour me confier un secret._

_- Tu crois que j'irais me donner à un immature de 15 ans ? Sans te vexer, poursuivit-elle en attrapant affectueusement mon poignet. _

_- Je vois… _

_- Tu vois ? Répéta-t-elle. _

_- En faite je te comprends, repris-je. _

_Elle afficha un air surpris. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et mon cœur reprit de vitesse. Sakura était curieuse de savoir pourquoi je prétendais "comprendre". Elle me fixait, avide de connaître mon secret, souriant d'une façon étrange. Je me penchai pour lui dire, même si j'étais un peu hésitant, mais de toute façon, à qui allait-elle répéter cela après ? Elle était nouvelle… Et sans trop savoir pour quelle raison précise, j'avais envie de lui dire, de me libérer enfin de ce fardeau… _

_Je me penchai mais la cloche retentit et je sursautai._

_- Hey, rigola-t-elle tout bas. Qu'allais-tu me dire à l'instant ?_

_Son sourire me fit un effet bizarre. Je n'avais jamais eut d'amis… et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'être déjà complice avec elle, de la même façon dont je l'étais avec Itachi. _

_Les derniers élèves – qui déambulaient encore dans le corridor – entrèrent et prirent place alors que Kakashi Hatake ferma la porte. _

_Je me tournai vers Sakura._

_- Je… Je te le dirai plus tard. _

_- Plus tard, promis, hein ? Répéta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé et chaleureux et je restai là à la regarder les yeux grands ouverts, acquiesçant lentement._

_Je n'y croyais pas: quelqu'un était venu me parler… J'avais l'habitude d'être rejeté et toujours seul. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un me voyait enfin. Je n'étais plus invisible !_

_Mon cœur battait d'une façon que je ne connaissais pas. Pas d'embarras, pas de gêne… Juste de soulagement… ou simplement parce que j'étais heureux et rassuré de ne pas être totalement seul finalement._

* * *

_- Oh wow, Sasuke ! C'est qui lui, ce mec hyper canon ? s'écria une voix et je sursautai en me retournant._

_J'étais à mon casier en train d'y ranger mes choses. Sakura avait vraiment l'allure d'une fille digne d'un film d'ado. En la regardant, même, j'étais intimidé: jupe très – et j'insistai sur le mot – courte, débardeur décolleté où on voyait un peu trop de son… buste, disons le comme ça, et le maquillage osé. Ses bras nus et ses jambes également à découvert étaient très provocateurs et je me sentais presqu'embarrassé de parler avec elle… _

_Pour l'instant, je me concentrai sur ce qu'elle venait juste de dire et tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle regardait. Je roulai des yeux. _

_- Tu parles du grand brun, là-bas ?_

_- Oui ! Nom de Dieu, quelle bombe !_

_- C'est mon frangin, dis-je en m'appuyant sur le casier voisin. _

_Sakura s'appuya à côté de moi et nous nous mîmes à discuter._

_- Ton frangin ? s'étonna-t-elle. Eh ben, c'est vrai qu'il te ressemble à bien le regarder. _

_- On me le dit souvent, dis-je en baissant la tête, jouant avec le coin de mon livre de français. _

_Mes pieds étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Sakura était une fille intéressante, je me demandais pourquoi elle perdait son temps avec moi._

_- Oh regarde, celui-là il est pas mal hein ?_

_Lorsque je relevai les yeux, je crus laisser tomber tout ce que j'avais dans les mains: Naruto venait d'arriver auprès de mon frère et de leur petite bande. Il était en short, en camisole et en sueur… Même après ses entraînements, il était toujours aussi magnifique !_

_- Tu vois le roux qui vient de se joindre à eux ? Continua Sakura mais je ne l'entendais que d'une oreille. Eh bien, c'est mon frère. _

_Mon frère en avait de la chance d'être avec lui 24 heures sur 24… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce sourire si naturel me soit destiné. _

_- Il s'appelle Sasori et il a 17 ans._

_J'entendais sa voix d'ici. Il rigolait avec ses amis, juste de l'autre côté du corridor. Sa voix qui me hantait, qui me possédait._

_- Dis donc, Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?_

_Le dernier mot me tira de mes rêveries et je tournai la tête vers ma nouvelle amie. J'avais sans doute l'étoffe d'un parfait idiot à ce moment-là, mais j'avais surtout les joues rouges._

_- Q-quoi ?_

_Sakura me fixa quelques secondes. Je n'aurais pu dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle cherchait tant dans mon regard, mais ça me faisait un peu flipper car j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle devinait le plus profondément caché de mes secrets. Comme si dans mes yeux, étaient inscrits chacun des mots que j'écrivais dans mon journal._

_- Oh je vois, souffla-t-elle sur un ton curieux. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voix, exactement ? répétai-je tout bas._

_Je m'empressai de lui tourner le dos pour finir de ranger mes cahiers. La journée touchait à sa fin encore, et je n'avais pas pu déjeuner avec Naruto aujourd'hui. Il avait eut un entraînement. J'étais déçu, mais après tout, et j'en avais conscience, Naruto avait une vie bien chargée dans laquelle je ne figurais pas. _

_Je soupirai tristement. _

_- Sasuke ? Insista Sakura. Je crois avoir deviné._

_- T'as le béguin pour mon frère ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet. C-Ce n'est pas grave, il n'a pas de petite amie, alors fonce !_

_- Je ne te parle pas de moi, s'exclama-t-elle._

_- A-Ah bon ? _

_Je la regardai. Elle soupira en roulant ses émeraudes._

_- Ne fais pas l'idiot._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…_

_Du coin de l'œil, je vis Naruto me faire un signe de la main alors qu'il tournait les talons pour partir avec ses amis. Je crus que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Mon visage changea du tout au tout et devint rouge pivoine. J'aurais pu m'évanouir, à ce moment précis. Il… m'avait… salué !_

_- Hé oh, la terre appelle Sasuke ! Rigola Sakura en claquant des doigts devant mon visage. Je suis nouvelle et on ne se connait que depuis aujourd'hui, mais même moi, une pure inconnue, peut le dire avec certitude, tu… es… dingue… de… ce… mec ! Continua-t-elle en séparant chaque syllabe. _

_- Mais non, soufflai-je en retournant à mon rangement. Je ne suis pas gay, de toute façon…_

_- Ça, c'est comme dire que la couleur de mes cheveux est discrète !_

_Je tournai mes pupilles vers elle. Elle souriait. J'étais découvert. Mon secret n'était plus un secret. Et comme pour l'afficher encore plus, mon journal, qui était en équilibre sur la tablette de mon casier, tomba et s'écrasa par terre, s'ouvrant sur la deuxième page: hier soir._

_Sakura, intriguée, se pencha, le ramassa et se releva, les yeux rivés sur mes phrases. Je ne pouvais pas être plus écarlate._

_- Je ne peux toujours pas y croire ! Naruto et moi avons fait le chemin du retour ensemble ! J'étais si timide et stressé que…, lit-elle. _

_- Tu te permets ! m'écriai-je, rouge de honte en reprenant mon journal si important, l'arrêtant dans sa lecture. C'est ma vie privée !_

_Je le mis dans mon sac et refermai rapidement la fermeture en faisant bien attention de ne pas me coincer l'écharpe comme hier. _

_Elle ricana et je grognai: comment pouvait-elle s'incruster comme ça dans mon intimité ? _

_Elle se pencha et me confia un secret, tout bas dans l'oreille:_

_- J'ai deux billets pour la partie de basket de ce soir, dit-elle. Tu voudrais venir voir ton beau chevalier sur le terrain ? Il doit être torride au jeu, en action… Tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je devins cramoisi. _

_- T'es pas nette ! m'écriai-je. Comment peux-tu dire des choses si …_

_- Très peu catholique ? continua-t-elle à ma place. _

_Elle rigola._

_- Mais voyons, Sasuke, nous ne sommes plus à l'âge de pierre. Ce n'est plus un secret que les hommes et les femmes ont envie de faire des choses comme ça. Enfin, moi j'aimerais bien avoir un de ces beaux joueurs de basket dans mon lit !_

_Elle pouvait bien plaisanter, moi je lui trouvais un air… de prédateur. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se les faire un après l'autre. J'avais des frissons partout sur mon corps. _

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer et aussi brutalement cette image fût apparue à mon esprit, je sortis de cette sorte de transe. Ces flash back n'étaient pas seulement des images, c'était comme un film que je venais de voir, comme si j'étais retourné dans le passé et que je venais de revivre ces scènes. Et mon sourire ne pouvait pas être aussi grand. Et si j'avais l'impression d'omettre un détail important, pour le moment, il me laissait indifférent et je m'empressai de me tourner vers Deidara.

- Deidara ! M'exclamai-je, les yeux pétillants.

Il partagea mon excitation.

- Un souvenir t'es venu ?

- Oui !

Il se mit à sautiller en criant des : « c'est génial ! ». Nous nous empressâmes de traverser la rue et rejoindre le lycée. Une fois que j'atteignis la grille, je pris la main de mon « ami » et me précipitai vers les portes du lycée. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'était pas comme dans mon souvenir, mais je ne me demandais pas quoi, je me tournai plutôt vers Deidara après avoir couru quelques mètres.

Essoufflé comme moi, il demanda, impatient:

- Alors ? Tu t'es souvenu de quoi ?

Un petit nuage de fumée blanche sortit de ma bouche quand je parlai:

- Itachi s'est trompé quand il m'a parlé de mes amis du lycée.

Je tournai les yeux vers le bâtiment. Bien qu'il me semblât étrangement différent que dans mon souvenir, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser ma joie et mon bonheur me posséder. Je fixai longuement les élèves qui entraient dans l'école, tous prêts pour la première journée de la semaine. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon sourire était réel aujourd'hui, et surtout en ce moment, quand je déclarai, plein de fierté:

- La fille dont Itachi m'a parlé, qui est ma seule amie ici dans cette école, elle ne s'appelle pas Karin. Je me souviens maintenant ! Elle s'appelle Sakura ! Vite, viens, il faut que je la retrouve ! Elle doit être inquiète à mon sujet !

Je lui attrapai la main et, sans lui laisser le temps de penser ou de réagir, je l'entraînai dans le lycée et à travers les corridors.

Ma mémoire ne pouvait pas me tromper.


	37. Je Suis Devenu Un Héros

**Chapitre 37: Sans Même m'en Souvenir, Je Suis Devenu un Héros**

* * *

Mon excitation était au comble de mon humeur mais il fallait tout de même que je me contrôle un peu. Je courus jusqu'au bout d'un couloir avant de m'arrêter et de réaliser que rien ici n'était comme dans mon souvenir. Deidara me rejoignit rapidement et m'attrapa le bras en s'appuyant sur moi. Essoufflé, il soupira:

- Non mais tu veux arrêter ? Tu as faillit me faire avoir une attaque !

Je regardai tout autour. Les couloirs étaient ternis et les murs étaient sales et sombres. Rien comme dans mon ancien lycée et je me rappelais alors de ce détail qui m'avait échappé: nous avions déménagé à Oto et un an s'était écoulé. Donc Sakura… n'était plus là.

Une boule dans la gorge, je tombai de très haut. Je fixai les élèves autour. Certains me regardaient, après ma course effrénée et Deidara s'empressa de m'emmener dans un endroit où nous serions seuls et tranquilles, à l'abri du regard des autres sur moi.

- C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien à voir, regardez ailleurs sales curieux ! Cria-t-il.

Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte. J'étais tellement anéantit, d'avoir réalisé seulement maintenant que la seule amie que j'avais était très loin d'ici. Était-elle restée à Konoha ? Pff… quelle question débile. Évidemment qu'elle était restée là-bas. Et en un an, qu'était-elle devenue ? Elle me manquait, autant que_ je_ me manquais moi-même.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me réveiller de ce demi-rêve. Je m'avançai dans la salle de bain et me laisser tomber par terre contre le mur. Mes yeux étaient perdus et je ne savais pas quoi regarder. Je sentis Deidara s'approcher de moi et un soupir sortit de ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi faut-il que cette fille soit la _première_ chose dont tu te souviennes? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe tout en se fixant dans le miroir.

Perdu, je relevai la tête après avoir entouré mes genoux de mes bras.

- " _Cette fille_ " ? Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle sur ce ton dégoûté ?

- Parce que. Lâcha-t-il simplement.

- Non, dis-moi.

J'insistai parce que j'en avais plus que marre de ne rien savoir. Des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux. Désormais, j'étais plus seul que jamais.

Deidara me regarda alors et je décidai de me relever. Nous étions de la même hauteur et je ne perdis pas mon courage, j'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de parler. J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard, plein de souffrance. Peut-être que lui et moi avions été de très bons amis, que notre lien fut si solide et précieux qu'il en avait aussi mal que mon frère et c'était encore une chose qui m'échappait.

Mais comme il ne parla pas, je continuai moi-même.

- Je t'en prie, soufflai-je en attrapant sa main. J'ai besoin d'une raison.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'une raison. Une raison d'être bouleversé, une raison d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, une raison pour que Deidara soit si bouleversé à son tour. Une raison pour tout ça…

Je finis par baisser la tête. Je ravalai cette envie de pleurer et j'eus des frissons dans tout mon corps quand j'entendis la cloche retentir dans toute l'école. Maintenant, où devais-je aller ? Deidara serra un peu plus ses doigts avec les miens et chuchota:

- Suis-moi.

Je reniflai et le suivis.

Il m'emmena dans un local déjà bourré à craquer. Un professeur était devant et semblait peiner à contrôler le brouhaha de la classe. Les bras levés, il criait le silence mais personne ne semblait écouter. Oh mon Dieu, mieux vaut mourir ! J'avais envie de disparaître. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, là j'allais être servi !

Deidara me traîna jusqu'à l'avant de la classe et demanda tout bas au professeur quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je faillis m'évanouir quand tout le monde se tut en me voyant. Intrigué, je tournai la tête et virai au vert quand je vis trente deux regards braqués sur moi. Non pas avec pitié, pas avec amusement et moquerie. Non, tout le monde semblait me regarder avec admiration… Mais… Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Sasuke, s'exclama le professeur.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et me tournai vers lui.

- Quel soulagement de te revoir vivant, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

- Euh… Oui, senseï, balbutiai-je un peu confus.

- Merci Deidara, continua le professeur et Deidara remercia à son tour.

Se tournant vers moi, il déclara:

- Bonne journée Sasuke, tu t'en sortiras nickel !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je dois aller à mon cours, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- N-non !

Je me tus quand je me rendis compte que toute la classe nous observait. Je rougis, devins complètement écarlate alors que Deidara me serra affectueusement dans ses bras. Puis il partit en courant car, si je comprenais bien, il m'avait reconduit à mon cours alors il était en retard au sien. Le professeur me désigna ma place d'un doigt et je m'empressai de m'y installer, pivoine. Pourquoi ce silence ? Et pourquoi tous ces regards sur moi ? Habituellement, je me fondais dans la masse et personne n'arrêtait de respirer quand j'entrais dans une pièce.

Je n'y comprenais rien !

- Vous avez donc constaté que Sasuke est de retour parmi nous, déclara le senseï et, serrant mon sac contre moi, je réalisai en écarquillant de nouveau les yeux, que tout le monde tourna encore une fois la tête vers moi.

Il ne pourrait pas se taire ce professeur ? Pas la peine de me faire des éloges ! Qu'avais-je fait de spéciale ? Est-ce que tout le monde savait pour mon accident ?

À mes côtés, un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds-roux se pencha vers moi.

- Bon retour Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Je tournai mes yeux et ne le reconnaissant pas, mis quelques minutes avant de balbutier timidement:

- M-Merci…

Il me sourit affectueusement et je me sentis bizarrement bien. Une minute plus tôt, j'avais envie de disparaître et ce type me souriait et je me sentais mieux, à ma place. Et cette place, ce pupitre, ils m'étaient familiers. Je desserrai l'emprise que mes bras avaient sur mon sac et le baissai quelque peu pour que mon visage ne soit plus caché. Ouais, j'avais cette habitude de me cacher quand j'étais embarrassé.

C'est alors que, devant moi, une fille aux longs cheveux roux se retourna. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'étreignit quand je vis son visage, son expression mêlée à de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et du soulagement. Ses lunettes noires me dirent vaguement quelque chose et quand elle me sourit, je me sentis – sans savoir pourquoi – étouffer. Comme si une immense main venait de me serrer la gorge.

- Sasuke, dit-elle tout bas.

Je restai prisonnier de longues secondes dans ses yeux. Elle me regarda également de longs moments sans rien dire. Puis, à côté d'elle, un garçon avec des cheveux blancs et fins se tourna et me regarda à son tour. Je vis plusieurs têtes se tourner vers moi. Je me sentis rougir, et j'essayais de sourire à tout le monde en même temps, pour ne pas montrer mon malaise ni mon sentiment de solitude.

- Ça va Sasuke ? Demanda le garçon.

- Sui-Suigetsu ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ?

- M-Mon frère me l'a dit… murmurai-je, honteux de ne pas être capable de m'en rappeler moi-même.

La fille posa alors sa main sur la mienne.

- Sasuke, je…

- Okay, ça suffit les enfants ! S'exclama le professeur. Laissons Sasuke tranquille et poursuivons notre cours je vous prie.

Elle me regarda une dernière fois, et un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne fronce tristement les sourcils et qu'elle me tourne le dos rapidement. Le garçon, Suigetsu, me fit un petit sourire qui semblait dire « T'inquiète pas, va, tout ira bien » et qui me rassura.

Juugo me coinça contre lui quelques petites secondes, d'un gros bras autour de moi. Je me sentais bien autour de cette petite bande. Selon mon frère, ils étaient des amis que je m'étais fait ici, à Oto. Peu à peu, je me souvins de cette classe, de ce cours de biologie et de la matière que l'on étudiait. Je me rappelais de Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo comme les trois gentils étudiants qui m'avaient si bien accueillis, je me souvenais de leurs sourires et leurs bonnes humeurs mais pas plus que ça. Et puis, je ne cessais de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon en essayant de repeindre ce paysage dans ma tête et en me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé ce souvenir de tout à l'heure. Si Sakura Haruno avait vraiment été mon amie dans mon ancien lycée ou si…

« _Pourquoi faut-il que cette fille soit la première chose dont tu te souviennes?_ »

…elle n'était plus mon amie et que ça aussi, je l'avais oublié.

Tant de choses se mélangeaient dans ma tête que je ne parvins pas à suivre le discours du professeur.

* * *

- Sasuke Uchiwa est vraiment de retour ? Kyaaaa ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle !

- Oui, c'est un vrai héro !

- En plus il est trop mignon.

- Oooh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'un garçon comme lui vienne à mon secours de cette façon.

- Ce serait vraiment trop extra.

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Il était assis à une table et attendait son ami, Sasuke, qui avait dû rester en classe parce que son professeur voulait lui expliquer certains détails et lui faire part des dernières études. Et en ce moment, le blondinet essayait d'ignorer ces pimbêches derrière lui qui n'arrêtaient pas de bavarder au sujet de Sasuke.

Elles étaient vraiment chiantes, pensait-il. Avant, tout le monde rejetait Sasuke comme la peste et parlait de lui comme l'éternel ringard et ce, partout où il mettait les pieds. Et maintenant, parce qu'il avait passé cinq jours dans le coma après avoir secouru une fille qui avait couru après le trouble, là, tout le monde voulait lui parler, tout le monde réalisait qu'il existait lui aussi.

C'était vraiment injuste de vivre dans cette société. Il fallait se mettre en danger de mort pour finalement être reconnu comme quelqu'un de « cool ». En tout cas, il ne fallait pas que Sasuke les entende parler. Il se poserait vraiment trop de questions inutiles sur le fait que tout le monde l'appelait maintenant « le héros du bahut ».

- Vous pensez qu'il a une petite amie ?

- Cette Karin, quelle pimbêche ! Elle a tellement de chance ! Et elle n'essaye même pas de sortir avec lui. Elle a tout mais elle n'en laisse pas aux autres !

- Tu as raison ! Dès ce soir, je vais aller parler à Sasuke. Vous savez comment je suis douée pour ça, je suis certaine qu'il voudra sortir avec moi !

Assez, c'est assez, pensa Deidara.

D'un coup brusque, il se leva et se retourna. Il fit quelques pas vers la table des pom-pom girls – car c'étaient elles – et, furieux, serra les poings et s'exclama:

- Vous avez pas finit ?

Une fille blonde releva ses yeux verts vers lui. Elle leva un sourcil et regarda une brunette à ses côtés avant de reposer son regard méprisant sur Deidara.

- Euh… Salut ? Ça va ? Oui, toi ? Tu pourrais être plus poli en t'adressant à moi.

- Ouais, admettons que j'en aie envie. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez tous à parler de mon ami de cette façon ?

- Hum, grogna la fille. Premièrement, de quel ami tu parles et de quelle façon ?

- De Sasuke, grogna Deidara. Comme s'il était une bête de foire.

Soudain intéressée, la fille se leva de la table. Elle posa sur celle-ci le liquide à ongle qu'elle était en train d'appliquer sur ses doigts et s'avança vers Deidara. Elle était plus grande, et c'était dû à ses talons aiguilles. Deidara la fixa droit dans les yeux, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

- Sasuke n'est pas ton ami. Un homme comme lui ne peut pas traîner avec un minus comme toi !

- Tss. Un homme comme lui ne sortira jamais avec une belle salope comme toi.

- Traite-moi encore de salope pour voir !

Elle était rouge de colère et bouillante de frustration. Elle serrait les poings et Deidara soupira.

- O.K., je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Mais sérieusement, vous pensez que Sasuke est un vrai héros ?

La brunette gloussa derrière.

- Absolument ! Lança-t-elle. Il a sauvé la vie de Karin.

- Et comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez au courant ?

- Les potins roulent vite dans cette école, continua le blonde devant Deidara.

- Qui vous l'a dit ? S'impatienta Deidara.

Une rousse se leva et rejoignit la blonde devant le blond.

- Peu importe ! Nous avons la chance d'avoir un vrai héro ici dans cette école. Je vais en profiter !

Elle se mit à ricaner et la brunette la bouscula.

- Hé, il est à moi, je l'ai vu la première !

Réellement désespéré, Deidara roula des yeux en soufflant:

- Vous êtes pitoyables. Pour votre information, Sasuke n'est pas célibataire.

Là, le silence le plus cruel tomba. Les trois filles le fixèrent avec de grands yeux. Deidara eut l'irrésistible envie de sourire, très fier de sa réplique, mais la blonde s'empressa de lâcher avec fureur:

- Quoi ? Et peut-on savoir qui est cette belle et heureuse élue ? Grogna-t-elle avec un sarcasme plus que méchant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- _Elle_, lâcha-t-il en souriant malicieusement, contrairement à vous, a gagné sa place auprès de Sasuke.

- Vraiment ? Soupira la blondinette pas du tout impressionnée. Et comment ? En lui faisant son numéro de charme ?

- Non, répliqua Deidara et redevenant sérieux. En ayant appris à le connaître et à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Pas pour ses actes soit disant héroïques.

- Es-tu en train de dire que Sasuke n'a pas été héroïque l'autre soir avec cette Karin ?

- Pas du tout, dit doucement Deidara en croisant les bras. Évidemment qu'il a été héroïque. Mais il ne l'a pas fait pour que tout le monde le regarde. Il l'a fait parce que pour lui, sauver une amie, c'est plus important que d'avoir tous les regards des filles parfaites comme vous sur lui. Autrement dit, c'est inutile de continuer de parler de lui entre vous et de vous imaginer à son bras parce qu'il n'en a réellement rien à foutre de vos caprices. Je suis même certain qu'avant cet accident, vous ne l'avez jamais remarqué, ni même _regardé_. Vous l'avez sûrement rejeté parce que tout le monde l'a fait.

La blonde semblait choquée alors que les deux autres avaient plutôt l'air triste, comme si elles réalisaient le mal que l'indifférence pouvait faire à quelqu'un comme Sasuke.

Deidara soupira et tourna les talons.

- Attends ! S'exclama la brunette.

La blonde regarda son amie, avec dégoût, se diriger en courant vers Deidara alors qu'il s'éloignait. Comme si elle voyait cela comme une trahison, elle lâcha un « Tss ! » en se retournant pour se rassoir à sa table.

La brunette, elle, rattrapa Deidara et toucha son bras pour qu'il se retourne vers elle.

- Hum, balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée.

- Ouais ?

- Comment est-ce qu'il… se porte… Sa-Sasuke ?

Voyant qu'elle était plus sincère que tout à l'heure, Deidara soupira.

- Eh bien… Pas mal. Il va de mieux en mieux.

- C'est bien, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis désolée, en tout cas. J'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi.

- C'est rien.

Puis Deidara retourna s'assoir à sa table.

Au lieu d'être soulagé d'avoir réglé ça, au lieu d'être fier d'avoir fait comprendre à des gens comme eux qu'est-ce que voulait vraiment dire le terme « héros », il se sentait plutôt fatigué et découragé. Comme s'il réalisait en même temps qu'elles que Sasuke était en plus mauvais état qu'il ne le croyait ou qu'il ne voulait le croire.

Posant sa paume dans son menton d'un geste las, il fixa droit devant lui la route. Tout d'un coup, il était vraiment fatigué et il avait hâte de rentrer.

* * *

Je marchais dans le corridor de l'école tout en écoutant mon ventre crier famine. Toute la matinée s'était déroulée comme ça: moi dans mes pensées, moi perdu dans mes idées noires et mêlées, moi perdu dans la tempête de mes souvenirs qui revenaient par bribes. Voilà pourquoi mon professeur de littérature m'avait convoqué pour me demander s'il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait. Évidemment, tous mes profs savaient pour mon accident alors il me demanda si je voulais discuter avec la psychologue de l'école. J'avais refusé mais il avait insisté. Il me donna le numéro de son local mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller. Je n'étais pas fou ! Juste perturbé…

Je ralentis le pas au beau milieu du couloir, et me mis à fixer le sol d'un regard absent. De nouveau, je me posais plein de questions. J'étais seul car c'était l'heure du déjeuner alors tout le monde profitait de la belle journée d'aujourd'hui pour déjeuner dehors. Nous étions en novembre mais étrangement il faisait chaud et le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel.

Je m'arrêtai complètement et restai, de longues minutes, complètement immobile au milieu du couloir. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom prononcé par une voix hésitante. Je relevai la tête et aperçus, à quelques mètres devant moi, les trois adolescents de mon cours de biologie, Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo. Karin avait l'air bouleversé et à la fois soulagé de me voir. Suigetsu ne fit que sourire, avec un geste de la main en lançant un joyeux : « Salut ! ». Juugo restait silencieux mais il souriait doucement.

Un petit sourire se peignit malgré moi sur mon visage peiné.

- Salut, soufflai-je.

Karin s'avança vers moi d'une démarche rapide, et avant que je n'aie le temps de le voir venir, elle me sauta dans les bras et me serra si fort qu'on aurait pu entendre nos os craquer. Je ne sus pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. J'ouvris plus grands les yeux en fixant les deux garçons derrière et, quand Karin se mit à sangloter dans mes bras, je paniquai. Posant mes mains sur sa taille timidement, je la fis reculer. Elle s'écarta et voyant son visage baigné de larmes, j'eus un choque. J'entrevis rapidement une ruelle sombre et j'entendis des cris dans ma tête, un visage que je semblais connaître, moi qui brandissais un long bâton.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête, et aussi vite il fût apparu, le souvenir s'effaça et je regardai Karin.

- P-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Parce que… Marmonna-t-elle en essuyant rapidement ses joues. Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, Sasuke ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies risqué la tienne pour moi, surtout après que j'aie été si méchante avec toi.

- Quoi ?

- Karin, murmura Suigetsu en se postant près d'elle.

Il se pencha à son oreille et j'entendis un faible : « Il est amnésique, souviens-toi ». Cette phrase me laissa confus. Je lui avais sauvé la vie? En risquant la mienne? Ce qui expliquerait mon accident.

Je baissai la tête, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Oh, souffla-t-elle. C'est vrai… Je… J'avais juste besoin de…

Elle détourna le regard et essuya ses larmes qui continuaient de couler. Suigetsu s'approcha alors d'elle et ils se chuchotèrent quelques mots l'un à l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Juugo me regardait et me souriait pour me rassurer.

Lorsque Suigetsu s'écarta de Karin, il s'approcha de moi et me présenta sa main, d'une façon très solennelle. Je levai alors les yeux vers lui, incrédule, et vit une infinie reconnaissance dans ses pupilles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demandai-je, ricanant nerveusement.

- Merci.

- Merci ?

Derrière, Karin souriait, avec des rougeurs sur les joues. Elle avait l'air plus apaisée et je me demandai ce que Suigetsu venait de lui dire.

- Je pense que tu es dans le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

Je regardai Suigetsu, puis Karin et puis Juugo. L'incompréhension se lisait sans doute sur mon visage. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mes doigts étaient tremblants.

J'allais tout savoir…

* * *

- Ce soir, nous allons dormir chez Itachi et Sasuke.

Deidara releva la tête et aperçut Naruto arrivant de nulle part et se laissant tomber par terre près de lui, contre la clôture.

Après avoir mangé, Deidara s'était éclipsé de la cours, énervé d'entendre toutes sortes de ragots au sujet de Sasuke, et était parti s'assoir près du terrain de basket extérieur. Assis contre la clôture qui le délimitait, il était à fond dans un bouquin qu'il devait lire pour l'un de ses cours quand son frère débarqua.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais, Itachi nous a invité tout à l'heur.

- Je vois…

Naruto avait plutôt l'air en forme aujourd'hui, constata-t-il quand son frère se permit de lui voler un biscuit dans le petit plat qu'il avait sur les genoux.

- Hey, c'est à moi ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de le lui reprendre.

- Juste un, marmotta Naruto la bouche pleine, souriant à moitié tout en se dégageant de son petit frère.

- T'as l'air en forme, lâcha Deidara en regardant Naruto avaler le biscuit au chocolat.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- J'essaie de reprendre ma vie en main, avoua-t-il en fixant son regard sur le bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, en d'autres termes ?

- Que j'essaie de reprendre ma vie en main.

- Oula, ça m'en dit beaucoup ! Soupira Deidara sarcastiquement en reprenant son livre.

Il replongea dans sa lecture mais ne resta pas une minute dans le silence que Naruto se pencha par-dessus son épaule et essaya de voir ce qu'il lisait.

- T'es un élève exemplaire, frérot, ricana-t-il. C'est un bouquin pour l'école ?

- Ouais…

- C'est bon ?

- Non.

- Tu sais qu'il existe un remède pour ça ?

- Pour quoi ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire malicieux et pinça son frère sur le bras. Deidara sursauta.

- Hey ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Souris Deidara ! Tu vas te créer des cernes sous les yeux !

- Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ? Vous l'avez enlevé et vous avez pris son corps ?

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Mais non, rit-il en arrachant une brindille ou deux sous lui.

Il les prit dans sa main, les regarda un petit moment tout en jouant avec nerveusement.

- Je me suis juste… dit que ce n'est pas en me voyant déprimé comme ça que Sasuke se souviendra de moi. Je vais essayer de redevenir le gars que j'étais un an auparavant. Oublier tout ce qui a pu arriver.

- Quoi ? Souffla doucement Deidara. Même vos plus beaux moments? Je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Deidara. Mais… tu n'es pas d'accord, toi? En se mettant dans la même situation que Sasuke, ça l'aidera. Enfin, je pense. Et puis, il a peut-être oublié nos plus beaux moments, mais il a aussi oublié les pires et les mauvais. Par exemple, quand je lui ai brisé le cœur. Tu te souviens? Eh bien, ça, il l'a oublié, tu vois.

Deidara écouta son frère avec un regard nostalgique. Il avait raison, d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il avait tort.

Deidara baissa la tête après ces paroles sincères.

- Tu as raison Naruto, mais…

- Mais quoi ? S'intéressa le grand blond en jetant les brindilles par terre.

Il se permit de voler un second biscuit et cette fois-ci, Deidara ne grogna pas, ne dit rien. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de sérieux.

Deidara fixait depuis quelques secondes le vide devant lui. Naruto passa sa main devant son visage.

- Allô ? La terre appelle mon petit frère ! S'exclama Naruto en secouant Deidara et finalement celui-ci tourna des yeux sérieux et inquiets vers lui.

Naruto s'arrêta et son sourire s'effaça lentement. Il figea, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter cette expression fixée dans les traits de Deidara. Quelque chose était-il arrivé à Sasuke ce matin? S'était-il souvenu de quelque chose?

Il frissonna quand Deidara déclara les mots qu'il redoutait le plus:

- Tu as raison, mais en même temps, tu as tort de penser que Sasuke puisse seulement se souvenir de vos plus beaux moments. Ce sont, d'ailleurs, les mauvais qui sont remontés à la surface en premier.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutia Naruto.

Deidara remonta ses yeux – qu'il avait baissés – vers Naruto.

- Tout à l'heure, Sasuke m'a dit qu'il avait très hâte de retrouver Sakura.


	38. Je ne Retrouverai Jamais Mon Chemin

**Chapitre 38: Même Une Carte du Monde ne Retrouverait Jamais Mon Chemin**

* * *

Si, pendant un certain moment, Deidara eut crut que Naruto allait lui piquer une crise de colère, certes, après ce long silence, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû, pour rien au monde, dire ça. Après tout, à quoi avait-il pensé ? Sasuke avait subi un grave accident qui lui avait coûté un an de mémoire et de fait, il avait oublié son petit ami; Naruto. Et lui, comme un con, il arrivait comme ça et lui disait que la première chose dont Sasuke se souvenait était cette fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Deidara pouvait très bien comprendre à quel point cette révélation pouvait être douloureuse et perçue comme une sorte de trahison à double tranchant.

Deidara vit Naruto baisser la tête après de longues minutes de silence. Il serra les poings mais ne dit rien, et Deidara se dit que le silence était pire que tout les hurlements du monde. Il était cruel et sans mot pour expliquer son intensité.

- Naruto… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

- Non, ça va, c'est rien, murmura le blond mais Deidara sentit dans cette voix que Naruto était blessé.

- Je…

Deidara ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il préféra se taire. Il posa son livre de côté et entreprit de grignoter piteusement ses biscuits. Le silence – certes comblé par les nombreuses conversations des centaines d'élèves au loin dans la cour d'école – n'avait jamais semblé si douloureux. Il regarda avec culpabilité les étudiants au loin. Certains jouaient au football avec une bouteille d'eau vidée, d'autres étudiaient, et un couple se bécotait. Deidara se mordit les lèvres puis, le faisant sursauter, Naruto prit la parole.

Se tournant vers lui, Deidara vit que Naruto avait également relevé la tête.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Deidara. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Deidara vit un sourire s'étendre sur le visage vu de profil de son frère. Naruto avait les yeux perdus au loin. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Un coup de vent fit frissonner Deidara qui se pelotonna un peu plus dans sa veste.

- En quoi cela peut-il être une bonne chose ? À part faire souffrir Sasuke davantage ?

_Et toi aussi en l'occurrence_, pensa Deidara avec amertume et tristesse.

Naruto tourna ses yeux bleus vers son petit frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent un petit instant puis Naruto avoua:

- S'il se souvient de Sakura alors… il ne tardera pas à se souvenir de moi. Enfin, je veux dire, de notre relation.

Naruto reposa son regard devant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de piger…

- Réfléchis Deidara. Après que Sasuke ait rencontré Sakura, si je ne me trompe pas…

Naruto ferma les yeux.

_Itachi retourna jouer et Naruto passa en coup de vent devant Sasuke pour quitter le gym, fulminant. Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs de l'école, frustré par cette tête enflée qui lui avait sauté dessus sans raisons. Et encore plus par ce coach qui n'avait rien vu et qui l'accusait LUI de causer des hostilités. Non mais, n'avait-il pas vu ce qui s'était passé ?_

_Naruto était si en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'on le suivait. _

_- N-Naruto, attends ! _

_Il se retourna, surpris, et vit le jeune Sasuke, le frère cadet de son meilleur ami Itachi. Son expression changea alors, passant de colérique à doux et… indéchiffrable._

_Sasuke semblait essoufflé et Naruto se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment suivit jusqu'ici. Étrangement, son cœur battit un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû._

_- Hey, dit-il gentiment. Ça va ?_

_- J-je… Oui… et toi ?_

_- Oh, super ! grogna-t-il sarcastiquement en marchant vers Sasuke, voyant qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir. Je viens d'être suspendu pour deux semaines parce qu'un gros tas de graisse m'a agressé !_

_Sasuke ne dit rien. Il baissa seulement les yeux, et à ce moment-là, Naruto réalisa seulement à quel point il pouvait être attirant. Il se calma éventuellement et souffla un bon coup, puis continua d'observer ce jeune garçon dans toute sa splendeur. Comment n'avait-il pu jamais remarquer qu'il était ainsi magnifique ? Avec cette peau clair et à l'allure douce, ces yeux noirs certes toujours rivés ailleurs que vers lui quand il lui parlait. Avait-il peur ? Sa timidité était adorable et étrangement réconfortante. _

_Naruto se sentit tout mou._

_- Bon, il faut que je me calme, moi, soupira-t-il pour tenter de changer la direction embarrassante que prenait ses pensées._

_- Hm… fit Sasuke tout bas._

_- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? T'es fou ? Ce mec aurait pu te tuer._

_- Je… _

_- Tu quoi ? Répéta-t-il en se penchant vers Sasuke, faisant un nouveau pas en sa direction._

_Il ne parlait pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre de là où il était, et Naruto sourit quand Sasuke leva des yeux timides vers lui. Il souriait parce qu'il le trouvait vraiment mignon. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé en sa présence, seul avec lui, et s'il avait su avant à quel point il était si facile d'être en sa compagnie, alors il aurait délaissé Itachi et ses jeux vidéo un peu plus souvent. _

_- Eh ben, t'allais dire quoi, là ? Continua Naruto. Pour quelle raison t'a atterrit sur le terrain en furie pour arrêter cette brute ?_

_- Je… Je n'aime pas la … violence, balbutia-t-il._

_- Oh, lâcha simplement Naruto. Ben… Moi non plus. Le basket, ce n'est pas un sport de coup de poing. C'est juste ce crétin qui a pété les plombs… _

_Naruto avait détourné le regard vers la droite. Il sursauta quand il sentit Sasuke s'approcher et poser deux doigts délicats sur sa blessure. Levé sur la pointe des pieds, il fixait fiévreusement son arcade et Naruto se demanda s'il était blessé. Il avait toutefois envie de dire « Tu fais quoi, là ? » mais il ne dit rien, ne fit que toiser curieusement le visage de Sasuke, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke rougit et s'écarta comme s'il venait de réaliser leur proximité._

_- Il… Il faut nettoyer ça, chuchota-t-il, d'une voix faible et hésitante._

_Naruto attrapa délicatement son poignet et retira sa main de sa blessure. _

_- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il. _

_- P-Pourquoi quoi … ? Murmura Sasuke, confus. _

_Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Il était fiévreux, comme celui de Sasuke, et son cœur n'en finissait plus de se débattre dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand ressentait-il ça pour Sasuke Uchiwa, un gamin discret, solitaire et à qui, jusqu'ici, Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la présence ? _

_Puis, il dit doucement: _

_- Pourquoi, parmi les centaines de crétins qui assistaient au match, as-tu été le seul à réagir et à venir me défendre ? _

_Sa voix n'était qu'un petit chuchotis. Son visage était tout près de celui de Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir son odeur fraîche, son innocence aussi précieuse que des ailes d'oisillons. Il avait envie de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue, et de glisser des doigts curieux dans les minces ficelles noires qui constituaient ses cheveux. _

_- Je…_

_Il vint doucement poser une main sur sa tête, cédant à son envie, dans une lenteur infinie, et posa sur Sasuke un regard profond de tendresse et d'envie de le protéger. _

_- Ça va, il ne t'a pas fait mal ce gros tas de graisse ? _

_Sa main effectua une douce petite caresse. Il vit Sasuke fermer les paupières. D'adorables rougeurs s'étaient installées sur ses joues pâles. Naruto sourit intérieurement. Le cœur battant._

_- Non, souffla-t-il._

_- Merci d'avoir risqué ta vie pour me venir en aide, ricana-t-il tout bas, toujours de cette voix calme. Ça me touche… _

_- N'exagère pas tout de même, dit Sasuke en souriant. Il ne m'aurait pas tué…_

_- Pour m'être battu plus d'une centaine de fois avec ce type, je peux t'assurer qu'il a une force incroyable ! J'ai pas du tout envie qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un de frêle comme toi. Et spécialement pas à toi. _

_Sasuke ouvrit des yeux fiévreux après un long moment._

_- Ça saigne… dit-il en fixant son arcade. _

_Naruto sourit tendrement. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude._

_- Je savais pas que t'étais un bagarreur…_

_- Je me suis déjà battu, souvent même…_

_- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la violence._

_- Non, mais quand quelqu'un m'attaque, je me laisse pas faire tu comprends? Je déteste la violence mais je hais encore plus ceux qui la cherchent. _

_Sasuke baissa alors la tête._

_- Oh…_

_- Hey, Sasuke ? _

_Il la releva._

_- Euh… O-oui ?_

_Naruto souriait d'une façon étrange._

_- Tu m'attends ?_

_- Hein ? _

_Il prit Sasuke par les épaules, et le garçon sursauta à peine. Son sourire était énorme, et Sasuke semblait tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts appréhendant la suite._

_- Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes !_

_Naruto partit dans le couloir et s'arrêta seulement quand il franchit la salle des vestiaires. Il se laissa choir sur le mur et glissa jusqu'au sol. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il réalisa qu'il en pinçait pour le frère de son meilleur ami. Pour un _garçon_. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Était-il homo? Les gens penseraient de lui qu'il est dégoûtant…_

_Mais Sasuke était tellement plus que tout ces préjugés, il était plus important et valait plus que tous ceux qui oseraient lui dire « salle pédale » ou autres insultes de ce genre. Naruto était perdu. Il savait que les gens lui diraient des trucs comme ça s'il décidait de demander à Sasuke de sortir avec lui. Mais en valait-il la peine ? Il ferma les yeux et se remémora du doux sourire d'ange de Sasuke. Et un sourire peignit son visage. Oh oui il en valait la peine. Si seulement un de ses sourires timides suffisait à Naruto pour se sentir si mou et si léger, si bien, alors qu'en serait-il de la suite ?_

_Rougissant à penser que peut-être, il pouvait être amoureux de lui, il se leva et se changea rapidement, mettant son maillot dans son sac. Il revêtit un jean bleu, une veste noire et un t-shirt orange. Ensuite, il retourna dans les couloirs et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il visse, au bout d'un couloir, Sasuke bondir sur ses pieds aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut. _

_Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Hey, me revoilà !_

_Il se sentait stupide à chaque fois qu'il disait « hey ». _

_- Oui, sourit Sasuke, rougissant. _

_- J'ai pas prit de douche, désolé s'il y a une odeur de sueur dans l'air ! _

_Il partit d'un petit rire amusé et Sasuke sourit avec plus d'assurance. _

_Puis il s'appuya sur le casier, essayant de mettre Sasuke plus à l'aise. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Sasuke était si parfait… Et debout, silencieux, là devant lui, il paraissait aussi intimidant qu'il pouvait être timide. Naruto se demandait ce que Sasuke pensait de lui. Pensait-il qu'il était un coureur de jupon ? Un mauvais élève ? Un bagarreur ? Un pervers ? Un « bad boy » ?_

_Il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment il devait agir pour le séduire._

_- Hum, hey, Sasuke, continua Naruto, hésitant._

_Sasuke releva lentement les yeux et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Naruto sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps en entier alors que son cœur battit des cymbales en harmonie avec le son mélodieux de la respiration accélérée de Sasuke. _

_- Quoi ? Souffla, tout bas, ce dernier._

_- Est-ce que cette fille est vraiment ta petite amie ?_

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paraître triste. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis que cette fille avait mit son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke, tout à l'heure. _

_- Bien sûr que non ! Elle… elle rigolait, voilà tout ! Je… Je ne la connais que depuis ce matin._

_- Je vois… J'en étais sûr. _

_- Quoi ? Répéta Sasuke, balbutiant._

_- Non, rien, laisse tomber. J'ai juste… En faite, je me suis dit que cette fille et toi ne faisiez pas un beau couple…_

_- Parce que je ne l'aime pas, répondit Sasuke directement et Naruto lui lança un regard étonné._

_- Alors, pour toi, c'est ce qui fait qu'un couple est beau ?_

_- Je… _

_Sasuke baissa la tête, tricotant avec ses doigts, et Naruto fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant la chamade à l'intérieur de lui._

_- Oui… Enfin… Si on n'aime pas la personne a-alors c'est sûr que…_

_- Ça va, j'ai comprit, l'interrompit Naruto avec un sourire plus que satisfait._

_Il continua d'observer Sasuke, qui lui baissait la tête et regardait ailleurs, l'air embarrassé. _

_- Pendant qu'on est dans le vif du sujet, poursuivit Naruto. Ça te dirait de…_

_Naruto voulait à la fois s'enfuir en courant, et voir dans le futur afin de savoir si Sasuke allait le rejeter ou pas. Il était si nerveux et effrayé alors qu'il parlait lentement et essayant le plus possible de paraître normal et calme. Sasuke leva lentement les yeux pour croiser les siens et il crut s'évanouir. Décidément, non, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne, pas même pour les quelques filles auparavant, pour qui il avait cru avoir un béguin. Sa main jouait machinalement avec le cadenas du casier alors que son regard était rivé sur ce qu'il faisait. Il était nerveux, très nerveux…_

_- Ça te dirait d'aller manger quelque part, avec moi, peut-être ?_

_Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke secouer la tête alors qu'un sourire immense naquit sur ses lèvres. Naruto ne sut pas comment interpréter ce sourire. Moqueur ? Allait-il éclater de rire devant lui en le traitant d'homo, de tapette, de pédale, de toutes les insultes possibles ?_

_- Oui ! Dit Sasuke automatiquement. B-bien sûr, je… J'en serais honoré !_

_Naruto sentit toute la tension du monde se retirer de sur ses épaules et, tellement soulagé, eut envie de se rouler par terre et de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal. Comment avait-il pu penser que Sasuke se moquerait de lui ? Il était le plus gentil, le plus doux, jamais il n'aurait fait ça !_

_- D'accord, accepta-t-il, rassuré par cette réponse. Que dirais-tu de samedi ? Et puis, c'est bientôt Noël…_

_- Je veux !_

« Je veux… Je veux… je veux… »

Naruto tourna rapidement la tête sur le côté, toujours les yeux fermés, alors qu'il entendait encore ces deux mots, en écho et en répétition dans sa tête. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et fixa ses doigts qui tremblaient. Ce souvenir… Il était douloureux.

- Hey Naruto ?

Il tourna la tête.

- Ouais, souffla-t-il pour faire comprendre à son frère qu'il était attentif.

Deidara semblait inquiet.

- Qu'allais-tu dire ?

- J'allais dire que… commença Naruto avant de ravaler sa salive. Que si je ne me trompe pas, la prochaine chose dont Sasuke se souviendra, c'est moi. Après avoir rencontré Sakura, juste après… Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Donc, normalement, si ses souvenirs reviennent dans l'ordre alors…

- C'est vrai ?

Deidara avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Les sourcils froncés, Naruto serra les poings et sentit ses ongles transpercer la peau de ses paumes. Puis il desserra et leva la tête pour fixer l'horizon où l'immeuble de l'école de Sasuke semblait à des kilomètres. Sasuke était à l'intérieur. Il était également à des kilomètres…

_- Est-ce que cette fille est vraiment ta petite amie ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Elle… elle rigolait, voilà tout ! Je… Je ne la connais que depuis ce matin._

Ces voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Leurs voix. _Sa_ voix…

- Il la connaissait depuis le matin. C'était un soir où j'avais une partie de basket. Ça avait dégénéré et un mec de l'autre équipe s'était jeté sur moi pour commencer à se bagarrer. Enfin… parce que mon coach était un réel crétin fini, j'ai été celui qui avait été suspendu et Sasuke m'avait suivit dans les corridors quand je me suis barré. J'étais vraiment furieux.

Deidara écouta silencieusement, revoyant Sasuke dans la salle de bain, ce même soir. C'était aussi leur toute première rencontre.

Naruto poursuivit.

- Sasuke… était vraiment resplendissant. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendu compte que je craquais pour lui. Inconsciemment. Depuis combien de temps, ça je ne saurais dire. Mais j'ai réalisé cette soirée là qu'il était spéciale.

Naruto prit une pause.

- Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que s'il s'est souvenu de Sakura, alors j'ose espérer que ses souvenirs reviendront en ordre chronologique et que la prochaine chose… c'est… nous. Notre… histoire. Enfin. En espérant que ce qui s'est passé à Noël reste définitivement dans l'oubli.

- Naruto ?

Surpris, Naruto tourna la tête vers son frère. La voix de Deidara s'était faite plus basse et plus tremblante. Il vit les mains de Deidara trembler autour de son bento. Le vent continuait de secouer ses cheveux libres comme l'air et son regard inquiet et incertain était rivé quelque part vers l'avant.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Puis Deidara murmura:

- Et si Sasuke ne… ne se souvenait jamais de nous ?

Naruto eut un choque à cette question. Il n'avait pas réalisé car il avait fait sa tête de mule, voulant jouer au plus fort, voulant ne pas inquiéter personne et encore moins Sasuke, mais Deidara venant de poser cette question, lui fit réaliser qu'il avait terriblement peur. Il n'avait même jamais cessé d'avoir peur. Depuis qu'il avait su que Sasuke était aux urgences, il avait peur. Peur de le perdre.

C'était une peur atroce qui ne quittait jamais son cœur ni sa conscience.

Deidara soupira et Naruto renifla en baissant la tête.

- Eh bien… J'imagine… qu'il faudra aller de l'avant.

- …

- Dans mon cas, continua Naruto à voix basse. Je ferais probablement mieux de partir.

D'un mouvement brusque, Deidara tourna la tête vers son frère et écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

Je tremblais d'impatience de savoir la vérité, mais comme toujours, juste au moment où Suigetsu ouvrit la bouche, une porte au loin du couloir s'ouvrit et trois adolescents en sortirent tout en riant aux éclats. Suigetsu tiqua et se retourna pour les regarder s'approcher vers nous.

Karin tourna également la tête et fronça les sourcils – comme si elle les connaissait. Je restai immobile, alors qu'à l'intérieur, je les maudissais tous pour avoir interrompu ce moment si important. Ils s'approchèrent et je vis qu'ils étaient deux garçons et une fille. La fille avait les cheveux de la même couleur que Karin et leur ressemblance me fit incliner la tête légèrement et inconsciemment.

- Karin ! S'exclama-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu son sérieux alors que derrière elle, les deux autres garçons se chamaillaient toujours tout en rigolant. Ça va ?

La fille s'avança vers Karin et mit sa main sur sa joue. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit moment et se murmurèrent quelques petits mots mais, dans la lune, je ne compris pas. Puis la fille serra Karin dans ses bras.

C'est à cet instant que l'un des deux garçons qui se chamaillaient, se tourna vers moi. Reprenant son sérieux, il s'approcha de moi. Suigetsu garda son regard rivé sur nous comme s'il était inquiet ou sur ses gardes, comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce que ce garçon allait me dire.

- C'est toi Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Je regardai Suigetsu et fronçai les sourcils. La fille s'écarta de Karin et m'adressa un immense sourire. L'autre garçon me regarda également. Je me sentais nerveux. Pourquoi toute cette attention tournée vers moi ? C'était comme ce matin en classe. Jamais les gens ne s'étaient aperçus de ma présence. Jamais ils ne s'étaient tous tournés – en même temps cela dit – vers moi.

- Euh oui c'est moi… dis-je.

Sans prévenir, le garçon me prit dans ses bras et me souleva. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et il me fit faire deux ou trois tours avant de me poser. Il riait quand il me saisit de nouveau une fois sur mes pieds.

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un héros !

J'eus un brusque mouvement de recul. L'autre garçon ajouta:

- Tu as vraiment été courageux. Merci infiniment d'avoir sauvée Karin.

- Nous te sommes éperdument reconnaissant, continua la fille.

Je les regardais tous. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Moi, un héros ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Quelle mauvaise blague !

Je fis un pas vers eux et tendis les mains.

- N-Non, il doit y avoir une erreur je…

- Sasuke, m'interrompit Juugo. C'est vrai, tu…

- …as sauvée ma grande sœur, poursuivit l'autre fille et, étourdi, je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête.

Leurs sourires reconnaissants et fiers me donnèrent la nausée. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer et une odeur de sang me vint aux narines. Je revis cette sombre ruelle. J'entendis les cris, les pleurs et les supplications de Karin. Ma tête tournait. Héros… Un héros… J'étais un héros…

- Vous… vous êtes fous, parvins-je à articuler.

Là, leurs visages changèrent d'expression. Même Karin, qui était plutôt réservée aujourd'hui, parut horrifiée. Ils me fixèrent comme si un troisième œil s'était formé sur mon front.

Je serrais les poings pour que mes mains cessent de trembler.

- Je… J-je ne suis pas un héros ! Je… je n'ai sauvé personne.

- Sasuke, continua Suigetsu en faisant un pas vers moi. Laisse-nous t'expliquer, nous allons te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as oublié… à cause de ton amnésie.

- NON! Criai-je.

Ils sursautèrent tous et moi aussi. Pourquoi criais-je ? Je ne savais pas. J'en avais juste envie. Tout ça m'était insupportable. Ne pas savoir qui j'étais, ce que j'avais fait ou pas fait, où j'étais et qui étaient ceux qui faisaient partie de ma vie. Je vivais la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais pris entre le passé et l'avenir. J'étais le Sasuke d'une autre époque.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon souffle était saccadé. Je détestais tous ces regards sur moi. Et puis, qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi me disaient-ils de telles choses ?

- Sa… suke ? Chuchota Karin, me fixant et je ne pus soutenir son regard plus de deux secondes que je regardai ailleurs.

- J-je ne suis pas celui que tu p-pense… Je n'ai sauvé personne et… j-je… je n'ai rien à faire ici… Ce n'est pas ici chez moi… Je… Laissez-moi tranquille !

Sur ce, je me retournai et partis en courant, et ma peine eut raison de moi. Je m'écroulai une fois passé les portes de la salle de bain. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine et peu importe s'il y avait quelqu'un à gauche ou à droite, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul. Seul et abandonné. Je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je voulais mon école d'avant, je voulais ma ville d'avant, ma maison d'avant, je voulais ma mémoire, je voulais mes souvenirs, je voulais ma mère, mon père. J'avais désespérément besoin d'eux et de tout ce que j'avais perdu jusqu'à maintenant.

Et l'écho de cette petite salle de bain me renvoya le son de mes pleurs en pleine figure. C'était redondant et ma douleur ne partirait jamais. J'étais enfermé à double tour.

Quel cauchemar atroce… Allais-je bientôt me réveiller ?


	39. Estce Que Ces Toilettes sont Mixtes ?

Deidara soupira profondément. Il ne savait pas si Naruto était sérieux et il ne savait pas non plus s'il avait envie de savoir s'il l'était. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était abattu par tous les évènements récents, ce qui expliquerait ses idées noires, mais… et s'il avait réellement l'intention de partir ? Où irait-il ? Sa bourse pour les États-Unis avait depuis longtemps expirée. Deidara sentit ses doigts trembler. Pourquoi son frère n'affrontait-il pas ses démons en face ? Pourquoi voulait-il s'enfuir lâchement, comme ça, et refaire sa vie ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas une seule petite chance à Sasuke ?

Serrant les poings, il grogna:

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ?

Naruto tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Ce serait mieux.

- Pour qui ? Pour ta petite personne ? Et où iras-tu ?

Naruto mit un petit moment à répondre.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'irai vivre chez maman.

- Et ça t'avancera à quoi ?

- Pourquoi le prends-tu si mal ? S'énerva Naruto.

Ils se toisèrent de longues secondes. Deidara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto voulait prendre du recul comme ça. Il en oubliait même que ce ne fût qu'une supposition, que ce n'était que « si Sasuke ne se souvenait jamais ». Mais certes, il craignait de revoir son ami détruit si, encore une fois, Naruto disparaissait. L'Amérique ou l'Europe, c'était dans un cas ou dans un autre, suffisamment loin pour que Sasuke en ait encore le cœur brisé. Amnésique ou pas, Sasuke restait amoureux de Naruto depuis plus longtemps que ça.

Naruto fronça curieusement les sourcils, regardant Deidara commencer à rassembler ses affaires qui étaient étalées. Chose faite, le jeune blond se releva et Naruto le regarda commencer à s'éloigner. Soupirant, il partit le rejoindre.

- Deidara, peux-tu me dire ce qui te bouleverse tant dans ce que je viens de dire ? Ce n'est pas encore décidé. C'est juste une possibilité d'avenir.

Le suivant à la trace, Naruto sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement quand Deidara se retourna vers lui. N'attendant pas une seconde, ce dernier explosa:

- Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte Naruto Uzumaki. Non seulement pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, mais aussi pour ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

Le ton de sa voix était froid et Naruto n'avait jamais vu – ou sinon dans de très rares fois – son frère dans cet état. Ses yeux étaient transperçant. Il ne rigolait plus.

Naruto ravala sa salive.

- Que m'as-tu dit il y a quelques semaines ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y a un an, Sasuke était amoureux de toi. Bien avant qu'il ne rencontre cette Sakura, bien avant que tu ne commences à le courtiser, bien avant cet accident qui lui a enlevé la mémoire. Tu as oublié ça ? Et ce que tu lui as fait subir l'année dernière ? Ça aussi, tu as oublié ?

Remontant son sac qui glissait de sur son épaule, Deidara poursuivit dans sa lancée.

- Ce n'est pas toi, bien sûr, qui l'a ramassé à la petite cuillère. Quand tu es parti chez maman pour quatre longs mois. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as entendu pleurer de longues heures et qui s'est sentit coupable d'être si impuissant. Pas toi qui l'as vu dans cet état. Si tu pars, dans la situation actuelle, tu ne feras que l'achever. Tu penses que c'est facile pour lui ? D'avoir oublié un an de sa vie comme ça, tout d'un coup ?

Naruto baissa les yeux un petit moment, la culpabilité montant dans sa gorge. Il essayait en vain d'oublier les couteaux que ces mots enfoncèrent dans son cœur. Deidara avait raison… S'il partait, quelle catastrophe il causerait de nouveau. Mais il ne pouvait supporter de voir Sasuke ainsi. De savoir qu'il avait oublié tous leurs moments, tous leurs fous rires, toutes leurs minutes passées à s'aimer… Il avait du mal à accepter cela.

- Tu ne vis pas ce que je vis, Deidara.

- Je le sais bien, répondit Deidara à la hâte. Et je ne prétends pas le savoir.

- Alors arrête de vouloir me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur de nouveau, mais et le mien dans tout ça ? Il n'est pas déjà brisé, tu crois ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à t'infliger ça, Naruto, murmura Deidara plus doucement, les yeux tristes fixés dans ceux de son grand frère.

La première cloche, qui annonçait que celle du début des cours de l'après-midi allait bientôt sonner, retentit alors. Mais ni Naruto ni Deidara ne sembla s'en rendre compte ou s'en préoccuper. Les élèves dans la cours, un peu plus loin, se hâtèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur et bientôt les rires et les nombreuses conversations qui créaient un bruit de fond s'estompèrent pour ne laisser qu'un vide cruel autour d'eux.

Naruto poursuivit.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de perdre l'être que tu aimes le plus.

- Mais Sasuke n'est pas mort, nom de Dieu ! S'exclama, exaspéré, Deidara. Tu le vois comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire autant de mal. Parle-lui, agis comme si tu retournais au début de votre relation. C'est toi-même qui m'a dis que si tu faisais comme lui et que tu te mettais dans sa peau, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles pour lui.

- Sasuke et moi avions franchis plusieurs étapes… Nous avons bâtit beaucoup de choses, murmura Naruto en baissant la tête. Tout d'un coup, tout ça s'est écroulé.

Il leva les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec le bout de ses doigts, et rencontra ceux de son frère. Son regard était suppliant, comme s'il priait silencieusement à son petit frère d'arranger les choses. Depuis quelques temps, Naruto était si vulnérable… Deidara détestait le voir comme ça, mais il essayait de jouer le rôle du grand frère, simplement parce que Naruto avait tant fait pour lui quand il avait vécu la même chose.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de recommencer à zéro, chuchota Naruto.

- Essaie. Fais-le juste… Si tu l'aimes sincèrement.

Sur ce, Deidara se retourna.

- Il faut que j'aille en cours.

- D'accord, souffla Naruto. Je… passerais te prendre… À tout à l'heure.

Deidara hocha la tête puis tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, déjà en retard.

* * *

N'ayant pas de cours cette après-midi à l'Université, Naruto décida de rentrer chez lui. L'esprit tourmenté par les mots de son frère, il essayait de prendre une décision et la bonne. C'était peut-être vrai qu'au fond, partir ne serait pas la meilleure solution s'il aimait sincèrement Sasuke. C'était, cependant, une option qui lui semblait facile mais le serait-elle pour lui ? « _Ce n'est pas toi, bien sûr, qui l'a ramassé à la petite cuillère. Quand tu es parti chez maman pour quatre longs mois. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as entendu pleurer de longues heures et qui s'est sentit coupable d'être si impuissant. Pas toi qui l'as vu dans cet état. Si tu pars, dans la situation actuelle, tu ne feras que l'achever. Tu penses que c'est facile pour lui ? D'avoir oublié un an de sa vie comme ça, tout d'un coup ?_ »

À fond dans ses pensées, Naruto poursuivit sa route, prenant un raccourci. En chemin, il pesa le pour et le contre. Deidara avait tellement raison. Dans quel était mental Sasuke devait se trouver. Ce devait être horrible. Se réveiller un beau matin, et apprendre qu'un an de sa vie est partie, s'est envolé comme de la fumée… Combien de questions devait-il se poser ? Beaucoup… Naruto pensa que ce serait tellement plus simple s'il y avait quelque part où tout cela était écrit…

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, au bout d'un trottoir, et releva la tête. Bien sûr… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le journal intime de Sasuke ! Tout y était. Absolument tout !

Il n'eut certes pas le temps de continuer à penser à ça, que non seulement il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui, mais aussi, qu'au seuil de la porte de son appartement, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait, aux côtés de Sasori qui semblait aussi l'attendre, un air piteux sur son visage. Naruto s'avança, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant cette fille qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir.

- Désolé, Naruto, marmotta Sasori. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir maintenant…

Naruto regarda la jeune fille se lever de terre où elle était assise. Repassant ses mains sur sa jupe, elle afficha un air perdu entre tendresse, gêne et culpabilité.

- Sakura Haruno… ? Balbutia Naruto, essayant de contrôler sa colère, qui montait lentement en lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je… Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute, Naruto.

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu partes, grogna instinctivement le blondinet.

- Je t'en prie, insista la jeune fille en barrant la route de Naruto lorsque celui-ci avança pour entrer dans l'appartement.

- Pousses-toi immédiatement de mon chemin, Haruno, siffla Naruto d'une voix menaçante.

Se passant une main derrière la tête, Sasori afficha un air gêné puis déclara:

- Je suis attendu ailleurs, désolé mec, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas la ramener avec toi, Sasori, putain ? Se plaignit Naruto.

- Itachi m'attend à l'Université, on a un cours de philo. Bonne chance Naruto, et… je pense également que vous avez besoin de parler.

- Ouais, mon cul ouais. La dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment, c'est de parler à cette fille.

Lui lançant un regard dégoûté, Naruto prit les choses en main et la poussa sur le côté, en serrant les dents pour se retenir de lui faire mal. Il entra ensuite dans son appartement et, bien décidée, Sakura le suivit. À l'intérieur, elle se précipita à sa suite et s'écria, alors que Naruto commençait à monter l'escalier:

- C'est au sujet de Sasuke ! Je compte lui dire toute la vérité.

Au milieu des marches, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Le cœur de Sakura battait la chamade quand Naruto se retourna lentement vers elle. Son regard bleu ciel lançait des éclairs.

Cette fois, Sakura allait réellement devoir s'expliquer et ne pas s'enfuir comme elle l'avait fait, des années auparavant…

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, à m'apitoyer sur mon triste sort. Assis sur la cuvette, les pieds levés pour que les passants ne voient pas que j'étais là, je fixai la porte fermée de ma cabine et me demandai ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. J'étais si perdu. Comment allais-je m'y retrouver ? Et si jamais je ne me souvenais ? Allais-je perdre tout ce que j'avais acquis durant cette dernière année ? Ne même pas savoir ce dont on perd, ça, c'est encore plus minable.

Je reniflai et posai mes pieds par terre quand j'entendis la cloche retentir. Il fallait que je retourne à mes cours, et j'avais perdu de vu Deidara. Je commençai à paniquer car je n'avais aucune idée d'où était mon prochain cours – et encore moins ce que c'était. Maths ? Anglais ? Japonais ? Science, biologie, sport ? Vraiment… Quel imbécile tu fais, Sasuke… Trouver le moyen de se perdre dans l'école alors qu'on est amnésique.

Au moment où je posai ma main sur le verrou de ma cabine, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et des voix stridentes emplirent la salle. Des voix de filles ? Hein ? C'était des toilettes mixtes ? Où m'étais-je trompé ? Merde !

- Les filles, nous allons être en retard, soupira une.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce blondinet nous ait parlé sur ce ton ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend ? Son ange gardien ?

- Sasuke en couple ? Nan mais quoi encore ! Ricana une autre.

- Hahaha ! Je ne l'imagine pas du tout, continua l'autre.

Mais… Elles parlent de moi, là ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Moi en couple ? De quoi parlaient-elles ?

J'essayai de tendre l'oreille pour mieux entendre lorsque l'une d'elles tourna le robinet et que l'eau s'écoula.

- Je te jure, soupira l'une d'elles.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Je pense vraiment qu'il avait raison.

Après cette phrase, le silence s'étala dans la salle et j'en frissonnai. Si ce n'était pas du robinet, j'aurais sûrement pu entendre le bruit de battements d'aile d'une mouche. Puis le robinet se ferma et un bruit de talons retentit comme si l'une d'elle venait de se retourner brusquement. Et j'eus l'idée brillante de me pencher et de regarder par la fente de la porte de la cabine. Je vis trois filles. Une rousse, une brune et une blonde. La blonde était la plus grande, celle placée au centre, et elle était visiblement la plus belle. Là, au centre, se pomponnant comme une reine, elle me semblait être celle qui faisait l'autorité dans cette petite clique. Les deux autres avaient l'air soumises à elle.

La blonde fixait – avec une expression dégoûtée (je voyais à travers le miroir devant elles) – la brune qui osait la détromper.

- Quoi ? Tu _crois_ qu'il a raison ?

- Oui. C'est vrai, quoi, avant personne ne parlait à Sasuke. Moi-même je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. Puis on apprend, du jour au lendemain, que Karin a échappé de justesse à un viol et probablement un meurtre et tout ça grâce à ce garçon sorti de je ne sais où. Je pense que c'est injuste de porter attention à lui seulement à cause de son acte héroïque. Le blond avait raison, tout à l'heure. Il a quand même risqué sa vie !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes, je me dépêchai de déverrouiller ma cabine. Je sortis comme une furie et les trois filles se tournèrent en parfaite synchro vers moi.

- Hé ! M'exclamai-je.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux.

- O-Oh, Sasuke-Kun !

Elle rougit et s'empressa de replacer ses cheveux. Elle se pencha ensuite à son amie, la rousse, de l'autre côté de la brune, pour lui demander tout bas si ses cheveux étaient bien placés. Puis elle m'adressa un énorme sourire et s'approcha vers moi. Avec ses talons aiguilles, elle devait bien me dépasser de quelques centimètres.

- Salut Sasuke-Kun. Ça va ?

Elle perdit son sourire et je mis un long moment à savoir pourquoi: et je m'empressai de passer mes mains sur mes joues pour y enlever les larmes. Non mais quel idiot !

- Est-ce que… ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant quand je lui tournai le dos pour essuyer mes larmes avec mon t-shirt.

Je pouvais sentir dans sa voix que cette fois-ci, elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.

Je finis par me retourner.

- O-Oui, enfin, je…

- Trop mignon, gloussa la rousse et je vis la brune rouler des yeux, énervée.

- Je m'appelle Masha, me dit la blonde en me tendant la main.

Je baissai les yeux et regardai ses doigts vernis de vert pomme tendus vers moi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je revis Sakura. Son visage me revint et ses yeux émeraudes aussi. J'eus l'impression, durant un trop long moment, que quelque chose clochait avec ce souvenir. Je me souvenais d'elle comme la première amie que j'avais eut cependant… quelque chose clochait. Je me souvenais aussi d'une immense douleur. Je me revoyais pleurer, pleurer sans arrêt mais… Pourquoi déjà ?

Je relevai mes yeux confus vers la dénommée Masha.

- Je…

- Eh bien, Sasuke-Kun. J-Je ne suis pas assez bien ?

- C-Connais-tu une certaine Sakura Haruno ?

Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul.

- Une Sakura Haruno ? Balbutia-t-elle. N-Non… Enfin. Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Mes sourcils étaient froncés tristement et j'en avais mal à la tête. J'entendis la rousse soupirer et je tournai mes yeux vers elle.

- Tss… Laisse tomber Masha. C'est sûrement sa petite amie.

- Ma petite amie ? Répétai-je comme un idiot.

_S'appuyant nonchalamment sur l'épaule de mon frère, Naruto me fit un énorme sourire et je crus m'évanouir sur place._

_- Qui est la petite amie de Sasuke ? Lança-t-il. J'ai manqué quelque chose?_

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes. Quand Naruto tourna les yeux vers Sakura, et qu'il la regarda en se disant qu'elle était ma petite amie, j'aurais voulut lui hurler le contraire. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il pensait ça, non mais quel imbécile ! Ne sait-il donc pas qu'il ne faut pas croire toutes les sottises que dit mon grand frère ? Itachi baka baka baka !_

_- Non, c'est un malentendu, marmonnai-je mais avec mon cœur qui me donnait du fil à retordre, c'était assez difficile de placer deux mots l'un à la suite de l'autre._

_Sakura rigola tout doucement, puis elle vint passer son bras autour de mes épaules. J'avais, à l'instant, le regard d'un tueur. QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAISAIT, NOM DE DIEU ?_

_- Oui, c'est ça, c'est mon petit ami ! On a eut le coup de foudre dès qu'on s'est vus !_

_- Q-quoi ? m'étranglai-je._

Le songe s'évanouit aussitôt. Non… Sakura n'était pas ma petite amie. Jamais je n'avais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto Uzumaki. Je regardai un peu partout, alors que ma vision se faisait floue, puis je relevai la tête vers Masha, puis vers la rouquine.

- N-non, dis-je. Elle n'est pas ma petite amie.

- Alors pourquoi la recherches-tu ? Soupira Masha, blasée.

- Je…

Je ne pus en dire que la porte s'ouvrit. Nous tournâmes tous la tête pour voir un jeune blond entrer en furie. Je reconnus Deidara et celui-ci, en regardant la scène, sembla s'énerver encore plus. Il s'approcha d'un pas précipité et, brusquement, m'attrapa le bras et me jeta derrière lui tout en se mettant devant Masha. Celle-ci roula des yeux.

Ces toilettes devaient être mixtes ou alors j'étais vraiment perdu, là.

- Que me vaut ta visite, _encore_ ? Grogna-t-elle et je compris que le blond dont ces trois filles parlaient était Deidara.

- Arrêtez d'embêter Sasuke, je vous ai dit qu'il est déjà pris !

Mon cœur tressauta.

- Ouais, avec cette Sakura Haruno ! Pff. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est d'abord.

- Excuse-moi ? Répéta Deidara.

- Il a dit qu'il cherchait une certaine Sakura Haruno, continua Masha en me désignant d'un geste las de la main.

Deidara se tourna et me toisa. Je me perdis dans ses yeux.

- Sasuke… souffla-t-il tout bas.

- Deidara, dis-je à mon tour. Je ne comprends rien. Rien du tout.

- Je sais… Ne les écoute pas, elles disent n'importe quoi.

Deidara les regarda une dernière fois.

- Je veux que vous arrêtiez de lui parler. Il… il est amnésique, voilà.

Les mots de mon ami furent marmonnés rapidement comme s'il ne voulait pas, au départ, les prononcer. Masha comme ses deux autres amies ouvrit plus grands les yeux.

- Oooh. J-Je ne savais pas, bredouilla-t-elle, son comportement changeant considérablement.

Elle paraissait vraiment se sentir mal maintenant. Je m'avançai et marmonnai:

- Ce n'est rien je…

- Sasuke, arrête.

- Mais je veux savoir…

- Non, il faut que je t'amène à ton cours. Viens, vite, nous sommes déjà en retard.

- Elle a dit que je suis en couple ! Criai-je en me retirant de l'étreinte de Deidara.

Je reculai, énervé et le cœur battant à vive allure. Deidara se retourna et me regarda, surpris. Les trois filles ne dirent mots alors que je reprenais conscience de mes actes. Masha avait vraiment dit que j'étais en couple. Il fallait que je sache si c'était vrai. D'abord… avec qui ?

J'étais tellement nerveux. Et si, durant cette année, j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant concernant mes sentiments vains envers Naruto et que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Yuki par exemple. Ooh… Son nom venait tout juste d'apparaitre dans mon esprit. Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux. Lentement, alors que mes sentiments restaient cachés au fond de moi et que les mots restèrent sans explication, je posai mes mains sur mes tempes.

- Sasuke… Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Deidara.

- Oui ! Nom de Dieu ! Arrêtez de me demander ça !

Je relevai les yeux et vis Masha me regarder comme si j'étais une bête.

- Elle… elle a dit que j'étais en couple… Répétai-je faiblement.

Deidara la regarda et Masha tenta de s'expliquer:

- Je n'ai q-que répéter c-ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-elle en s'adressant à Deidara.

- Ouais. Bon. Dit ce dernier. Viens Sasuke. Je t'expliquerai.

Je le regardai longuement en me demandant si c'était mieux que je le plante là de nouveau et que je parte en jouant les rebelles. Comme avec Karin, tout à l'heure. Mais je me souvins que j'avais un cours alors je suivis Deidara sans broncher.

Avant que je ne sorte, Masha m'interpella:

- Sasuke… je suis désolée.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard qui voulait dire « C'est pas grave ». Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était désolée et je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais que ce n'était pas grave. Je ne savais plus rien.

Je me contentai de suivre Deidara jusqu'à mon premier cours de l'après-midi. Nous arrivâmes de cinq minutes en retard et Deidara repartit pour son propre cours. Je le remerciai et il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Ensuite, je me retournai et affrontai la classe. Ils me jetèrent tous des regards déstabilisants et je me sentis trembler misérablement. Le professeur me fit un sourire aimable et me désigna ma place. Je m'y précipitai et, une nouvelle fois, je regardai dehors et ainsi s'écoula l'après-midi.

* * *

Naruto n'avait en tête que le visage de Sasuke en larmes, le soir de Noël l'année dernière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait laissé Sakura entrer, ni pourquoi il lui avait servit un verre d'eau et pourquoi il l'avait laissé s'assoir sur le canapé. Il avait mal et se sentait comme s'il était en train de trahir Sasuke. Alors que Sasuke, lui, de son côté, n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette douleur là.

Naruto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda la jeune fille siroter en silence son verre d'eau. Tout était fermé dans l'appartement. Les lumières, la télé. Le silence n'était pas dérangé par le bruit des appareils électroniques et la seule lumière de dehors suffisait à éclairer.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu, Sakura ? Commença Naruto d'une voix basse et grave.

Sakura releva les yeux à peine quelques secondes. Dès qu'elle rencontra le regard du blond, elle détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se sentait si misérable à l'instant. Et tout comme Naruto, en ce moment, elle était hantée par les pleurs et les cris de Sasuke. Elle l'avait fait tellement souffrir. Et elle s'en voulait atrocement aujourd'hui.

- Je… débuta-t-elle en posant son verre d'eau de côté. Je suis venu pour te parler. À propos de Sasuke.

- Je refuse que tu lui dises la vérité. Il est déjà assez perturbé comme ça.

La voix de Naruto et ses propos étaient assez clairs. Sakura n'eut aucunement besoin qu'il se répète, elle avait comprit.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Ce n'est pas cette vérité là que tu penses.

- Quoi, il y en a plusieurs ? Soupira Naruto, avec un sarcasme cruel.

- Oui.

Naruto était perdu. Il quitta le comptoir de la cuisine où il était appuyé et se dirigea vers le salon (les deux pièces n'étaient pas séparés par un mur) et s'installa sur une chaise de la table, droit devant la jeune fille. Il y avait une immense étiquette sur son front qui disait « Je suis désolée » et elle était tellement évidente que Naruto refusait de la voir. Sakura Haruno ne pouvait pas être désolée. Pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait… Il était légèrement trop tard pour se sentir coupable.

Il soupira.

- Peux-tu t'expliquer ?

- Je parle de… La raison pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- Fait quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, agacé. Oooh.

Naruto venait de réaliser. Sakura parlait inévitablement de son mensonge. Le mensonge qui avait brisé Sasuke en mille morceaux, à Noël, l'année dernière. Le mensonge qui avait forcé Naruto à briser le cœur de Sasuke. Le mensonge qui les avait séparés, le mensonge qui avait retardé leur histoire d'amour de quatre longs mois. Ce mensonge là… Naruto ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser la culpabilité qui l'habitait encore quelque peu. Après tout, lui aussi il y avait cru à ce mensonge, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Sasuke… Cet ange si naïf et si fragile qu'il avait brisé par cette stupide erreur de jugement.

Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés quand il demanda:

- Pourquoi.

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y, dit-il sévèrement. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies une réelle bonne raison mais bon… Vas-y. Dis-le.

Sakura avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage nécessaire pour venir ici, se planter droit devant Naruto Uzumaki et dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle était encore à mi-chemin mais elle avait fait plus que la moitié des choses. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son pouls augmenter encore. Ses doigts tremblaient et ses lèvres aussi.

Elle inspira puis soupira.

- C'était… Hum… Il y a longtemps.

- C'était seulement l'année dernière, répliqua Naruto, confus.

- Non… Ça a commencé bien avant l'année dernière, continua Sakura, les yeux toujours fermés.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Même s'il détestait cette fille et pensait qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment, il dû l'avouer: à l'instant, Sakura semblait revivre une immense souffrance. Dans son visage, dans ses traits tirés et dans sa grimace, il y voyait des souvenirs pénibles. Sa culpabilité était-elle à ce point monstrueuse ? Alors elle avait une bonne raison.

Naruto se résigna. Il était humain et peut-être qu'après tout, Sakura l'était aussi.

- Je t'écoute, Sakura…

Sakura ouvrit ses yeux émeraude remplis d'eau. Elle couvrit Naruto d'un regard que ce dernier ne comprit pas. De la tendresse, de la souffrance… De l'amour ? Naruto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ?

La jeune fille avait ses poings serrés contre sa poitrine.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas… Naruto ?


	40. Une Tempête De Souvenirs

- Me souvenir ? Me souvenir de quoi ? S'étonna Naruto.

- De moi, dit Sakura avec un regard suppliant.

Elle se leva du canapé et, déterminée à lui faire savoir désormais, se dirigea vers lui. Elle se plaça droit devant Naruto et plongea son regard émeraude dans ses billes azuréennes empreintes de confusion dense. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Se souvenir d'elle ? Plus longtemps que l'année dernière ? Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ? Était-il sensé l'avoir connu dans une autre vie ou quoi ?

Il tiqua et prit la jeune fille par les épaules pour la contourner et s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Lui tournant le dos, Naruto se prit le visage à une main alors que l'autre s'appuya sur l'une de ses hanches.

- Continue, ordonna-t-il. Crache le morceau.

Sakura regarda Naruto de dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner tant elle avait envie de lui. Tant, depuis toutes ses années, elle avait essayé et essayé d'attirer son regard sur elle. Elle avait échoué. À cause de quoi ? À cause d'un gamin stupide apparu de nulle part et qui lui avait piqué son tout premier amour. Sakura soupira. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir tant de haine pour un garçon innocent qui n'avait rien fait. Au début, elle avait pensé que l'attirance de Sasuke envers Naruto n'était que puéril et sans signification. Elle n'avait pas eut l'intention de le blesser… Elle avait vraiment cru que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais ses sentiments s'étaient avérés réels et elle s'était bien vite rendu compte, malgré elle, que Sasuke aimait sincèrement Naruto, au point d'en souffrir énormément.

Un point au cœur, elle souffla, ferma les yeux et commença:

- Tout ça a commencé, pour moi, au collège. J'étais dans ta classe, Naruto. Tu te souviens de moi ? La petite fille aux cheveux roses et au grand front. Bien sûr que tu ne t'en souviens pas… J'étais invisible. Les gens rigolaient de mon apparence et s'en moquaient. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai demandé à ma mère de me teindre les cheveux en blond. J'étais amoureuse de toi. Au début, c'était juste parce que tu étais si populaire. Tout le monde t'adorait. Je voulais qu'on m'aime aussi. En fait, j'étais comme Sasuke. Je voulais qu'on me remarque. J'étais maladroite et je me sentais inférieure à tout le monde. J'étais pareille comme lui. Enfin bref… Quand je suis devenu blonde, tout a changé. J'ai décidé de t'oublier et de me faire un nouveau visage. Nous n'étions que des enfants et je voulais devenir une adolescente. Je voulais tant l'affection des garçons, je voulais tant vieillir, j'étais pressée de voir ce que le futur aurait à m'offrir, si j'allais connaître l'amour. Le rêve de chaque petite fille, enfin, tu vois.

Naruto était silencieux. Toujours de dos à elle. Il ne disait rien. Son silence la rendait folle mais elle renifla pour chasser ses vieux démons et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

- Quand nous sommes enfin rentrés au lycée, c'était pour moi le rêve. Je devenais enfin une femme. J'entrais dans le monde des grands. Je vieillissais, j'étais devenu belle, j'avais des vraies formes et je commençais à attirer l'œil des garçons. En plus, j'avais appris à aimer mes cheveux roses. Même si, au fond, j'avais toujours eut une préférence pour toi, même si je te voulais, je t'ai oublié et j'ai eut des copains. J'ai vécu beaucoup… d'expériences sur ce côté-là, avoua Sakura en rougissant. Puis, du jour au lendemain, ma mère m'a annoncé que nous allions déménager. Et je suis parti. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Chaque garçon qui me touchait… qui m'embrassait. J'ai toujours eut ce fantasme de m'imaginer que c'était toi. Quand je suis rentré à Konoha, après tout ce temps, tu étais encore là. Au même lycée. J'étais heureuse de te revoir parce que cette fois, je n'étais plus une petite fille sans expérience et qui avait ce complexe d'infériorité. J'étais prête à me rapprocher de toi, parce que j'avais ce qu'il fallait pour te plaire. Le seul hic… c'était que… que maintenant j'avais de la concurrence.

Sakura marqua une pause. Encore une fois, le silence sembla lui peser une tonne. Le tic tac de l'horloge mural était le seul bruit qui emplissait ses oreilles. Immobile devant elle, Naruto ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Il était dans la même position: une main sur le visage et l'autre sur sa hanche. Sakura avait les yeux qui s'humidifiaient. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être aimée par celui qu'elle avait toujours choyé et admiré, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait profondément blessé quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça.

- Sasuke était à mes yeux une nuisance. Parce que j'avais bien vu à quel point il t'intéressait. Tu le regardais d'une façon… d'une façon avec laquelle tu n'avais jamais regardé quelqu'un avant. Parmi toutes les filles avec qui tu étais sorti avant, personne n'avait eut la chance d'être regardé comme ça… un regard plein de tendresse. Lui, il ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Il n'avait aucune expérience, c'était à se demander s'il avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un… Il était si stupide. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était seulement impressionné par ta beauté et par toutes tes qualités, par ton imposant statut du garçon le plus populaire du bahut. J'ai cru qu'il voulait te ressembler, que ce n'était rien de sérieux, mais quand il m'a dit qu'il était fou de toi… Là, j'ai été verte de jalousie. Moi qui avais fait tous ces efforts… Pour ça ! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Il n'était pas question qu'il te tombe dans les bras alors que moi je t'avais vu la première, que moi j'avais attendu si longtemps après toi. Alors je me suis dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Je me suis dit que… cette petite mascarade ne le blesserait pas tant que ça… J'étais vraiment persuadée qu'il n'était pas amoureux réellement. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Crois-moi, Naruto, quand j'ai réalisé à quel point ses sentiments étaient vrais et à quel point il en souffrait, je me suis sentie comme une moins que rien.

- Et bien tu as eut raison… Murmura, d'une voix basse, Naruto après un long silence.

Sakura laisse deux larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Sasuke n'en saura rien. Il t'a oublié et c'est mieux comme ça. Part, Sakura. Retourne à Konoha, c'est là qu'est ta vie. Sasuke… réécrira son avenir ici. Avec moi.

_Ou peut-être sans moi,_ pensa amèrement Naruto.

Le cœur en miette, Sakura se mit à haleter. Elle semblait étouffer. C'était si injuste… Elle était consciente de ses actes, et que c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur se compresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Elle n'avait en tête que des images horribles, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Sasuke qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur par sa faute. Ou encore Naruto qui embrassait amoureusement Sasuke, ce jour-là, ce fameux 4 mai, sur le terrain de foot, après les cours. Elle avait regardé. Elle était témoin de leur histoire d'amour. Elle aurait tant voulut être à sa place…

Lorsqu'elle lâcha un sanglot, un douloureux sanglot, Naruto se tourna vivement vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux. Comme s'il réalisait, lui aussi, que Sakura avait de vrais sentiments, et ce depuis encore plus longtemps, il sentit son estomac se tordre. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer devant lui.

- Oooh, non, murmura-t-il d'une voix moins glaciale. Non, Sakura, je t'en prie… Ne pleurs pas…

Sakura essaya de se retenir. Mais ce fut vain.

- J-Je suis… D-Désolée… J-je n'ai j-jamais voulut l-le blesser… À ce p-point là, sanglota-t-elle.

Naruto ne dit rien. Les sourcils froncés tristement, il s'approcha et, maladroitement, passa ses bras autour d'elle. Ça le rendait malade de faire ça mais il était humain après tout. Et l'histoire de Sakura semblait logique et tenait debout. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était vrai… Il se souvenait vaguement d'une petite fille aux cheveux roses au collège. Si Sakura était devenu blonde et avait changé de personnalité, puis avait déménagé… Il l'avait sûrement oublié très tôt, ou sinon, comme elle le disait, il n'avait jamais porté attention à elle.

- Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il. Si… euh… je t'ai fait souffrir.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ça. Lui qui demandait le pardon à Sakura.

- Non, c-c'est à m-moi… de m'excuser, balbutia-t-elle, la voix encore tremblante.

Elle tressauta de plusieurs sanglots mais elle s'écarta quand même. Naruto comprit que ce ne devait pas être facile d'être près de lui si elle l'avait aimé longtemps. Si… elle l'aimait toujours.

Naruto fut glacé par cette dernière pensée. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura soit encore amoureuse de lui. Même si c'était elle, même si c'était la fille qui avait brisé le cœur de son ange, elle restait une personne avec des sentiments et il ne voulait pas la blesser davantage si, déjà, elle souffrait.

- Je suis désolé. Il va quand même falloir que tu partes, dit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs en te disant de rester… et pour le bien de Sasuke… s'il te plaît, part… Tout le monde en sera gagnant. Autant pour toi.

Sakura essuya ses larmes et, à travers cette grimace de douleur, elle sourit.

- Je sais… Je comprends.

- Sans rancune… ?

Naruto tendit sa main et longtemps, Sakura la regarda, incrédule. Elle releva des yeux étonnés vers Naruto. Ce dernier ne souriait pas mais la haine et la colère avaient désertés son regard qu'il avait, pour sa part, baissé.

Sakura attrapa sa main.

- Je… je vais retourner chez moi. Laisse-moi seulement dire au revoir à mon frère.

- Ouais. Sûr.

Sur ce, Sakura quitta son appartement et Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et le blond se repassa toute la dernière année en tête.

Et tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses pensées et tous les battements de son cœur le ramenèrent au même point troublant: Sasuke… et sa mémoire envolée.

* * *

J'appris, durant le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez moi, que Naruto allait rester à dormir chez moi, ce soir. Ainsi que son frère, évidemment. Je dus devenir écarlate l'espace de cinq minutes, car je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer ridiculement et mes joues s'échauffer comme si j'avais de la fièvre. J'étais toujours aussi mal à l'aise et nerveux en sa présence et je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je le rendais à son tour mal à l'aise. Naruto avait constamment l'air déprimé et ce, depuis mon accident – ce qui faisait au moins un mois. Et bien entendu, ça ne me laissait pas indifférent et sa souffrance – en était-ce ? – me faisait souffrir également.

En rentrant, je m'éclipsai à ma chambre et m'enfermai à double tour. J'avais pris une décision et je me demandais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Et en fixant mon tiroir, au fond de ma chambre, imaginant ce petit cahier caché à l'intérieur, je ravalai ma salive. Ce journal renfermait mon passé, et en particulier la dernière année que j'avais oublié. Mais et si je n'avais rien écrit de mon accident et rien écris à propos de Naruto et moi ? Non, pensai-je en respirant rapidement, le dos collé contre la porte fermée de ma chambre. Je me connaissais trop pour ne pas me douter que si j'avais un journal intime, j'aurais absolument TOUT écrit à propos de Naruto et moi et… la relation que nous avions. Ou que nous n'avions pas.

Encore une fois, cette question allait me rendre complètement fou. C'était aussi pourquoi j'avais enfin décidé qu'aujourd'hui c'était le grand soir, et que j'allais risquer d'ouvrir ce journal.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. J'étais tremblant et mon souffle l'était aussi. Je laissai tomber mon sac d'école par terre et m'avançai jusqu'à mon lit. Je m'y laissai tomber et m'agenouillai près de ma table de chevet. J'atteignis mon tiroir sans bouger de mon lit et je plongeai ma main pour y retirer le petit cahier. J'y attrapai sans le vouloir un stylo et en le voyant, je le reconnus. Étrangement, je me souvins de chaque fois où j'avais écris dans ce cahier, mais ironiquement, je ne me souvenais pas de ce que j'y écrivais.

J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade quand je m'installai confortablement dans mon lit pour l'ouvrir. Je voulais qu'en redescendant, pour le dîner, je me souvienne de Naruto et pas seulement comme étant le meilleur ami de mon frère et de qui j'étais si amoureux. J'étais à cent pour cent certain que quelque chose s'était produit entre lui et moi durant cette dernière année, et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas positif. Et que ce le soit ou pas, je voulais à tout prix savoir.

Je posai mes mains sur la couverture et pliai mes doigts à l'intérieur. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le journal, et ma respiration semblait s'être faite silencieuse – ou alors je ne respirais plus. Mais alors que j'allai l'ouvrir, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Lentement, nuit par mon sac qui était dans le chemin, Deidara ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête pour voir ce que je faisais.

- Hé, Sasuke, tu fais quoi ?

Je relevai la tête, tremblant.

- Je…

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ce que je tenais en main, il devint blême.

- Tu… tu ne devrais pas ouvrir ton journal.

- Pourquoi ? Lâchai-je immédiatement. J'ai le droit de savoir.

- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que tu écrivais dans ton journal ?

- Quelques temps, avouai-je.

- L'as-tu ouvert ?

Il s'approcha et je serrai mon journal contre moi comme si je voulais le protéger, comme si Deidara allait me l'arracher des bras d'un instant à l'autre.

- Pourquoi cet interrogatoire, c'est mon journal, je vais l'ouvrir si j'en ai envie.

Deidara me regarda longuement, d'un regard perdu entre appréhension, d'impuissance et de tristesse. Puis il soupira et tourna les talons.

- Je… commença-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de te souvenir, Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Insistai-je.

- Tu ne risque pas d'aimer… tout ce que tu liras.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire suite à ça. Mon pouls accéléra encore. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi Deidara me disait-il ça ? Et après, il espérait que je n'ouvre pas ce journal ? Il n'était définitivement pas à ma place, il ne savait rien de ce que je ressentais et comment je pouvais me sentir ! Maintenant, j'étais encore plus assoiffé et avide de savoir ce que je pouvais bien ne pas aimer. Ça voulait en effet dire que ce que j'avais vécu n'avait rien de positif.

Est-ce que j'étais tombé amoureux d'un autre et que j'avais fait souffrir Naruto ? Est-ce que ce dernier avait une petite amie, est-ce que je lui avais fais une crise de jalousie ? Est-ce que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments ? Ou encore…

Avions-nous été ensemble ?

Mon cœur se remit à battre vite, très, très vite, et je baissai mes yeux perdus sur le journal que je tenais toujours entre mes mains.

- J'aimerais que tu me soutiennes, murmurai-je. Deidara…

- Je veux seulement t'empêcher d'encore souffrir inutilement, Sasuke, soupira mon ami en se retournant de nouveau vers moi.

Intrigué, je relevai mes yeux vers lui.

- J'ai souffert ? M'étonnai-je. Q-Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

Il me regarda quelques instants, les sourcils froncés comme s'il cherchait un moyen plus simple de tout me révéler. Puis, ensuite, il roula des yeux et soupira, se laissant tomber sur mon lit. Il se rapprocha de moi et attrapa ma main doucement.

- C'était Noël l'année dernière, indiqua-t-il. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, alors lis les lignes de ton journal, mais je ne garantis, d'abord, même pas que tu l'aies écris quand ça s'est passé. Peut-être que tu étais tellement bouleversé et blessé que tu en as oublié ton journal. Mais cela dit… Tu as mis des mois à t'en remettre, et…

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et je crus voir les pupilles de Naruto quand… quand quoi ? Je soutenais son regard de toutes mes forces.

- Et quoi… ? L'encourageai-je. Vas-y Deidara, dis-moi…

Deidara, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva une nouvelle fois. Sa main se serra dans la mienne et ses doigts s'y mêlèrent.

- J'ai détesté te voir souffrir pendant tous ces mois. Maintenant que tu t'en es remis… Je refuse que tu t'en souviennes. Ça s'est effacé de ta mémoire et c'est mieux comme ça.

- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je m'en souvienne ?

- …

- Tu ne sais rien ! M'écriai-je en retirant ma main de la sienne, frustré qu'il ne me dise rien. Je suis capable d'encaisser la vérité, et mon propre passé. Si tu dis que je m'en suis remis, ça ne me fera rien de l'entendre.

- Tu as peut-être raison…

- Si, j'ai raison ! Maintenant, aller dehors, j'ai une vie à relire !

Il soupira et se releva.

- D'accord, comme tu veux ! Grogna-t-il.

Il me lança un dernier regard comme s'il espérait me faire changer d'avis. Je me sentais si fébrile que je détournai les yeux pour éviter de céder. Je voulais que quelqu'un me soutienne et me prenne la main durant toute cette période très difficile. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être complètement seul au monde.

Mes mains étaient moites quand Deidara se jeta sur la porte pour partir, mais quelqu'un entra au même moment.

- Sasuke, fit une voix grave et je tournai la tête pour voir que c'était nulle autre que Naruto, là au cadre de ma porte.

Il l'ouvrit plus grand et se permit d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je me demandais, à voir son visage, depuis combien de temps il était là à nous écouter.

- Est-ce que… je peux entrer, Sasuke ?

- J-Je… euh… oui bien sûr, balbutiai-je.

Il entra et à peine eut-il mis un pied devant, que Deidara le contourna et partit.

Naruto me lança un regard surpris.

- Est-ce moi qui l'ai fait fuir ?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler, et Naruto baissa la tête avant d'approcher timidement.

- Comment vas-tu… Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Mon cœur battait très vite. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, Naruto ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi beau. Je savais qu'à chaque fois que je le voyais, c'était ce que je pensais. Mais à chaque fois, il m'éblouissait de plus en plus. Je baissai la tête, incapable de continuer à soutenir son regard bleu si malheureux. Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'il soit comme ça ? Je me rappelais d'un Naruto si heureux qui avait tant de joie de vivre…

De combien de temps datait ce souvenir ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre ma mort et ma renaissance ? Car oui, pour moi, c'était comme si j'étais mort. Un nouveau "moi" était né après mon accident. La vie avait continué sans moi, j'étais donc parti avec le passé à mesure que les jours et les heures s'étaient écoulées. Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière.

Doucement, je jetai mon journal par terre.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Naruto.

- Fais quoi, lâchai-je, la voix étranglée.

- Jeté ton journal par terre… d'un geste frustré.

Il semblait confus.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et croisai mes bras tremblants.

- Parce que, grognai-je comme un gamin. Je n'y arrive pas !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'y arrive pas… répéta-t-il. De quoi parles-tu ?

Je me sentis d'autant plus misérable quand mes larmes chatouillaient mes yeux et ma gorge était serrée. Je ne voulais pas être si sensible devant lui. Pourquoi restait-il planté là à me regarder souffrir ? Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Ça le plaisait de me voir comme ça ? Tout à coup, je me sentis en colère. Mais j'essayai de vite chasser ces pensées parce que j'étais incapable d'être en colère contre lui, et plus sérieusement, je n'avais rien à lui mettre sur le dos, il ne méritait pas le blâme.

Mais… pourquoi Deidara avait-il dit que je n'aimerais pas ce que je lirais ? De quoi avais-je souffert durant des mois ? À cause de quoi ? D'un chagrin d'amour ? C'était ce qui me semblait le plus plausible. De quoi d'autre pouvait-on souffrir pendant des mois ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nous être aussi difficile de se remettre, à nous humains, sinon un deuil ? Mais personne n'était mort. Alors… encore une fois, je me retrouvais au fond du gouffre avec des questions sans réponses par dessus la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à faire ? Insista Naruto tout en contournant le lit pour venir s'assoir tout près de moi sur mon lit.

La respiration qui s'adoucissait tranquillement, je levai la tête vers Naruto. Son regard doux et bienveillant sur moi me réchauffa le ventre et des frissons firent hérisser les poils de mes bras. De la nervosité me fit vaciller et je ravalai ma salive maladroitement.

- Je… je voulais lire mon journal, avouai-je en baissant les yeux. Mais… je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas prêt… J'ai peur de savoir…

- Tu as peur ? S'étonna-t-il gentiment. Mais de quoi ?

Je relevai mes yeux et timidement, les plongeai dans les siens. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite et aussi fort. Pendant que je me répétais mentalement de ne pas m'en faire, que Naruto n'allait pas être méchant avec moi, je sentis une nausée monstre s'emparer de moi. J'avais envie de vomir mais je piétinai chaque petit point faible en moi pour finalement avouer tout à Naruto. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Durant la dernière année, dis-je. Tu sais… celle que j'ai oubliée… J-je… j'ai constamment l'impression que toi et moi… que… enfin que je… que j'ai… que nous avons vécu quelque chose, tous les deux, peut-être…

Je me sentais comme un imbécile qui bégayait des mots dénués de sens. Et aussi longtemps avais-je pu avoir cette impression depuis mon accident, là, en le révélant à Naruto, je me sentais stupide et cette impression s'envola. Il allait vraiment me prendre pour un obsédé. Ça n'avait plus de sens. Jamais je n'avais eut quelconque relation avec lui, avec Naruto Uzumaki. J'étais si timide que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire les premiers pas, et Naruto n'était sûrement pas gay. C'était sans doute ça, ce chagrin d'amour qui m'avait fait souffrir pendant plusieurs mois, et sûrement ça également, que Deidara ne voulait pas que je revive.

Naruto sourit au bout d'un petit moment. Il posa sa grande main sur ma joue et tout mon corps se figea.

- Si tu n'es pas prêt, Sasuke, ne te force pas, murmura-t-il.

- P-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas… simplement me le dire ?

- Te dire… ?

- Ce que nous avons…

Oh mon Dieu ! Nous étions si près. Son visage s'était approché du mien. Seigneur ! Que dois-je faire ?

Je ne respirais plus ou alors que je ne faisais que ça et le bruit que cela faisait était anormal. Naruto avait sans doute senti que mon rythme cardiaque s'éleva. C'était certain qu'il l'avait remarqué, et au lieu d'être paniqué comme cette fois à l'hôpital, il ne fit que sourire encore plus en se penchant vers moi.

Il posa son front sur le mien et malgré moi, je fermai les yeux.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-il et mon cœur bondit – j'adorais la façon qu'il avait de dire mon nom, ou alors j'aimais particulièrement le fait que ce soit mon nom qui prenait tant de place dans sa bouche.

Et cette pensée me fit rougir.

- Sasuke… répéta-t-il. À chaque fois que je suis près de toi, je perds les pédales… Merde !

Il recula, se releva brusquement et me tourna le dos en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Je relevai mes yeux, paniqué. Des larmes se formèrent par-dessus les anciennes ce qui les fit couler sur mes joues.

- J-je le savais, soufflai-je.

Naruto se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts, l'expression perdue entre souffrance et colère.

Surpris, en me voyant, il écarquilla les yeux.

Ma voix s'étrangla et des sanglots me firent mal à la gorge.

- Je le savais, persistai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? Demanda, presqu'effrayé, Naruto.

- Que je t'avais fait souffrir !

Malgré moi, et malgré le fait que je m'étais interdit de pleurer devant lui, je fondis en sanglots. Je m'étouffai, d'abord, essayant de me retenir, mais tout mon corps ne voulait que ça. Je serrai les poings et baissai la tête. Et pleurai.

- Je savais que je t'ai fait souffrir durant cette année! Chaque fois que je me disais que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous, je voyais dans ton visage, que tu avais mal en me regardant! Peu importe ce que j'ai pu penser que c'était, peu importe ce que j'ai pu te faire, j'ai dû être cruel pour que tu souffres autant! Deidara m'a dit que… i-il m'a dit que… que c'était moi qui as souffert, mais je suis sûr qu'il m'a dit ça pour que je pense que tu vas bien et que je n'ai rien fait ! Mais il faut que tu me dises ce que je t'ai fait, pour que ma culpabilité disparaisse, j-je n'en peux plus !

Je n'osai pas le regarder. Mes yeux étaient fermés, je ne voulais rien voir, rien regarder. Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement et mes poumons manquaient d'air. Je toussais, m'étranglais dans mes sanglots. J'étais tellement désolé si j'avais blessé Naruto très profondément. Mais à voir son visage et sa douleur visible quand il était près de moi, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Naruto ne répondait pas. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans le seul bruit de mes sanglots. Et quand je décidai de relever les yeux, je me surpris à le voir sourire tendrement. Il me regardait avec les sourcils froncés tristement. Comme s'il était attendri. Une main sur la tête et l'autre sur sa hanche, il me regardait.

Je baissai et relevai les yeux, ne supportant pas son regard plus de deux secondes.

- Q-Qu'est-ce q-qui… t-te fait… rire… ?

Il vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, Sasuke, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Son sourire s'élargit et je vis même des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

Là, j'étais perdu pour de bon.

- Hein… ?

Je m'arrêtai de pleurer. Mes sanglots me faisaient encore vibrer et trembler et mes larmes coulaient encore mais j'avais arrêté de sangloter.

Je le regardai s'approcher, le cœur qui semblait vouloir s'échapper par ma bouche.

Naruto se retourna lentement suite aux paroles de Sasuke. Ce dernier, perdu – une fois de trop – dans ses pleurs et sa souffrance, arrivait à peine à formuler des phrases complètes et sa voix était à la fois étranglée et tremblante. Il détestait plus que tout au monde le voir pleurer. Et cela lui rappelait ce jour fatidique, où il était débarqué chez lui en lui annonçant qu'il voulait rompre. Ce même jour où, plus tard durant la soirée, Naruto l'avait retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le cœur douloureux, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke pensait l'avoir blessé durant cette année ? Mais quel idiot… pensa doucement Naruto, en fronçant tristement les sourcils. Sasuke était fortement persuadé de l'avoir fait souffrir, et il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi. C'était adorable et triste à la fois. Adorable qu'il soit si bouleversé de penser qu'il avait pu blesser Naruto, mais triste qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qui s'était réellement passé, qu'il ne sache même pas pourquoi.

- Q-Qu'est-ce q-qui… t-te fait… rire… ?

Naruto s'avança et s'installa sur le lit près de Sasuke. Rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder, ne pas craquer et l'embrasser, ou même le serrer trop fort dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, il déclara doucement:

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, Sasuke…

- Hein… ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais blessé, Sasuke. Jamais.

Il essayait d'avoir une voix réconfortante. Sasuke avait ses grands yeux noirs remplis de vilaines larmes plongés dans les siens à la recherche d'une source de sécurité et cherchait désespérément les réponses à ses questions.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre tout en posant sa main sur la joue de Sasuke, ses doigts remontant ensuite sur sa tête pour caresser brièvement ses cheveux, puis redescendit vers ses joues pour chasser ses larmes.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait le moindre mal, ni à moi, ni à personne… C'est, entre autre, ce qui me rend si furieux. Tu ne mérite pas de souffrir autant. Tu ne mérite pas tout ça. Tu as toujours été si doux, si gentil, si adorable avec tout le monde. Un ange, c'est ce que tu as toujours été…

- Non…

- Oui, chuchota Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke semblait si confus désormais. Le regardant baisser les yeux comme s'il cherchait dans sa tête toutes les réponses qu'il n'avait pas, Naruto soupira. Son cœur battait très fort, il avait très envie de se pencher et de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, de l'embrasser, de lui donner de la chaleur et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Naruto ne savait pas qu'il était si fort, pour être capable de se retenir dans des moments comme ceux-là. Sasuke était si innocent… Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de quels désirs Naruto pouvait refouler depuis son accident. Ils étaient tous les deux, en tant que couple, retombés au point de départ.

- Mais… dans ce cas, balbutia d'une petite voix Sasuke, après quelques secondes. Pourquoi… as-tu… ce regard si triste ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu souffres plus que moi ?

Naruto baissa la tête à son tour.

- Deidara… il m'a dit que c'est moi qui ai souffert. Mais… toi aussi hein ?

- Peut-être, souffla simplement Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Ça me concerne, par contre, demanda Sasuke mais cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question et Naruto détourna le regard.

Un long moment durant, le blond pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité, tout lui déballer comme ça, d'un coup, ou continuer à le voir souffrir ? Et ce que Naruto avait entendu lorsqu'il était dans le couloir, juste avant qu'il entre dans la chambre, était assez vrai. « _Je suis capable d'encaisser la vérité, et mon propre passé. Si tu dis que je m'en suis remis, ça ne me fera rien de l'entendre._ »

Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux et qu'il vit les larmes perlant encore au bord des yeux noirs qu'il aimait tant, et celles qui séchaient sur ses joues, il se dit que Sasuke n'était peut-être pas encore prêt…

Il grimaça puis se secoua un peu. Le jeune blond se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se releva. Mais Sasuke attrapa rapidement son poignet.

- N-Naruto… ?

- Oui ?

Sasuke semblait hésiter, mais pourtant, et pour la première fois, son regard ne se détacha pas de celui de Naruto. Ce dernier fut surpris, cependant agréablement surpris, de constater que Sasuke supportait enfin son regard.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras…

Sasuke ignorait où il avait été chercher la force de dire ça. Son cœur battait aussi fort que ses joues étaient rouges. Naruto le fixa, incrédule.

Puis, tout doucement, il lâcha:

- Bien sûr.

Ni une ni deux, Naruto s'était penché et avait attrapé son ange dans ses bras. Le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendant, Naruto posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Sasuke accrocha ses bras aux épaules du blond et, le cœur lourd, laissa tomber quelques larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon dans ses bras… Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien…

Il ferma, à son tour, les yeux, et renifla tout en respirant à fond l'odeur si douce de Naruto.

- Tu devrais te reposer, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke serra un peu plus sa nuque en refermant ses bras encore plus autour du cou du blond. Naruto sourit doucement quand Sasuke nicha son visage contre sa gorge, et frissonna au contact de leurs peaux.

- Sasuke… souffla-t-il.

- Si tu es là quand je vais me réveiller.

- Je serai là, le rassura Naruto en s'écartant avant de perdre les pédales.

Il releva le visage de Sasuke d'un doigt sous son menton, et durant quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacun sembla sentir un courant électrique le traverser mais aucun ne se douta que c'était la même chose pour l'autre.

Timidement, Naruto embrassa la joue de Sasuke, y cueillant quelques larmes au passage.

- Endors-toi. Je viendrai te réveiller lorsque le dîner sera prêt.

Sasuke le regarda, incertain.

- Je te le promets… Un peu de sommeille te fera du bien.

Ils entendirent alors la voix de Deidara qui appelait Naruto. Ce dernier, grognant doucement, regarda la porte entrouverte et le couloir d'où venait la voix de son petit frère. Il embrassa de nouveau Sasuke, cette fois sur le front et, celui-ci, vaincu, s'allongea sur son lit. Naruto frôla sa main de la sienne avant de, se mordillant la lèvre, quitter en lui souhaitant de bien dormir.

Je le regardai partir, et en voyant son ombre disparaître dans le couloir, une migraine commença à, tranquillement, prendre toute la place dans ma tête. Gémissant, je me relevai et marchai jusqu'à son tiroir où j'étais sûr d'avoir des cachets. J'en avalai deux et retournai à mon lit, cependant en chemin, j'aperçus mon journal, par terre, ouvert au hasard sur une page où il y avait un gribouillage. Je fronçai les sourcils, et me penchai. J'attrapai mon journal et me relevai pour m'assoir sur le bord de mon lit. Pourquoi avais-je gribouillé toute la page ?

J'aperçus alors quelques lignes, juste en dessous. Je plissai les yeux tout en me demandant s'il y avait des mots sous ce gribouillage. Mais j'avais pesé trop fort avec mon crayon ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais rien voir, rien décrypter. Alors je me contentai des lignes en dessous. Reconnaissant mon écriture, je souris en espérant que ces mots me rappellent mon accident.

_Vraiment, c'est la pire connerie à faire, ça, tomber amoureux ! Non mais franchement ! Ça fait mal, c'est nul et… ça fait mal._

_Demain est un autre jour. On me l'a dit, et redit. Bien sûr que c'est un autre jour. Mais aussi, c'est le début du reste de ma vie. Et le reste de ma vie, ce sera sans lui ! _

_J'en ai marre de rester cloitré dans cette prison de satin. Marre de cette encombrante et étouffante obsession amoureuse…_

Une obsession amoureuse ? me répétai-je lentement. Mes sourcils étaient douloureusement froncés alors que j'essayais de toutes mes forces de me souvenir pourquoi j'avais écrit ça. J'étais si bouleversé de mes propres mots que je n'en réalisai pas le sens tout d'abord. "…et le reste de ma vie, ce sera sans lui !" Qui était ce "lui" ? Était-ce Naruto ?

Je ne savais plus rien. Mais dans ma tête, je commençai à revoir quelques images. Dont un restaurant… Aller Sasuke, concentre-toi. Je fermai les yeux. Puis une tempête de neige me vint à l'esprit. Des vents puissants et un froid immense. Des guirlandes de Noël. Une fille aux cheveux roses. Sakura?

_« Tu aimes bien te faire passer pour un garçon tout frêle et innocent, hein? » _

Je me mordis la lèvre. Oui ! Ça me revenait ! Aller, concentre-toi, me dis-je encore une fois mentalement.

_« Ça fait parti de ton jeu ! En réalité, tu n'en as que pour le physique. » _

Une nouvelle fois, la voix sembla s'estomper, comme si on venait de diminuer le volume. Je grognai, car ma tête me faisait vraiment souffrir et je doutais que ce soit ce qui me nuisait tant à retenir mes souvenirs. J'avais l'impression qu'ils m'échappaient entre mes gémissements de douleurs et mes doigts tremblants tenant toujours ce journal de malheur.

_« Je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois. Je suis tombé dans le panneau, j'ai succombé à ton charme, et maintenant j'apprends que tu n'es qu'un manipulateur ! Tu me répugnes, espèce de… Putain ! »_.

Je lâchai un gémissement de douleur. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de me frapper très fort à la tête !

_« Sasuke ouvre cette porte ! »_

Je me levai rapidement, me tenant la tête fortement. Cette douleur vive était si horrible. Comme si un feu était en train de ravager les parois de mon crâne. Et la pièce semblait tourner rapidement comme un carrousel qui était hors contrôle. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien.

Je continuai de gémir, alors que les voix semblaient revenir tranquillement.

Mais ce ne fut pas aussi doux que je me l'étais imaginé. Pendant des semaines, j'avais pensé que mes souvenirs me reviendraient par brides, tout doucement, m'effleurant la peau comme un pissenlit au vent. Mais au lieu de ça, il me percuta, de toute puissance et je grimaçai car cette douleur allait vraiment me rendre fou.

Et je me souvins. Comme ça. D'un seul coup.

_« __- Sasuke, je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle. _

_- J'ai pas envie, moi !_

_- Je sais, c'est normal, moi non plus je n'aurais pas envie à ta place._

_- Alors si tu le sais, va-t'en !_

_- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, continua-t-il, toujours doucement, mais fermement. Pas avant que je t'aie tout expliqué._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication, murmurai-je, deux larmes s'échappant de mes yeux clos._

_Mes deux mains sur la porte tremblaient. _

_- Ouvre-moi…_

_Il était suppliant. Je brûlais d'envie d'ouvrir. Mais il ne fallait pas. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir deux fois. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide… je ne l'étais pas, hein ? J'avais du mal à me comprendre moi-même, j'avais du mal à me convaincre…_

_- Va t'en, répétai-je. _

_- Pardonne-moi pour tout Sasuke ! Lança-t-il alors, et je sentis dans sa voix que cette phrase avait été poussée jusqu'au bout comme s'il avait eut de la difficulté à la dire._

_J'en restai pantois deux minutes. _

_- J-je… je ne veux rien entendre. A-Alors pars s'il te plaît…_

_- Tu pleures ? S'étonna-t-il._

_- Pas du tout, grognai-je en essuyant mes larmes du revers de la manche et heureusement qu'une porte en bois nous séparait, parce que je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il voit comment pathétique j'étais en ce moment._

_- Ouvre-moi dans ce cas, je dois absolument mettre les choses au clair._

_- Tu l'as fait samedi. Tu as été très clair, même, j'ai parfaitement comprit la première fois._

_- Justement ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai eut tout faux, samedi, j'ai dit carrément n'importe quoi ! J'ai été le plus stupide des stupides ! _

_Je ne dis rien. Je ne comprenais rien, mais, en réalité, avais-je comprit ? Samedi, les mots qu'il m'avait jetés à la figure, avais-je comprit ? Non… Les mots " putain ", et " manipulateur ". Non, je n'avais rien comprit du tout…_

_Je ravalai ma salive, ne disant toujours rien. Naruto attendait de l'autre côté, j'entendais son souffle, il respirait vraiment fort. Je fermai les yeux, serrai les poings pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. J'aurais voulut me jeter dans ses bras, et encore, il fallait vraiment que je sois pathétique pour vouloir ça. Stupide, oui, j'étais stupide._

_- Sasuke ?_

_- …_

_- Écoute-moi…_

_- Fiche le camp._

_Il retint un petit rire. _

_- Tu es têtu…_

_- Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ?_

_- Tu as raison… Mais je le suis aussi alors écoute-moi._

_- Va-t'en._

_- Ce que j'ai dit n'avait aucun sens, aucune vérité. Ce que j'ai dit t'a blessé, et je le sais. _

_- Je ne t'écoute pas, blablabla ! M'écriai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes oreilles, mais sa voix de ténor parvenait encore à m'atteindre jusqu'au plus profond de moi. _

_- C'est Sakura qui m'a raconté tous ces bobards à propos de toi, et j'ai été le plus crétin de la terre pour l'avoir cru !_

_- … _

_- …_

_- … Quoi ? Lâchai-je tout bas, d'une voix aigue._

_- Je suis désolé, tu croyais qu'elle était ton amie, mais en fait, non. Elle m'a bombardé de toutes ces choses sur toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais un manipulateur, que tu as essayé de la séduire, de me duper, que tu avais dit que j'étais un crétin, que tu parlais comme ça de moi dans mon dos._

_Mon cœur reçut un électro choque plus fort que jamais. Je me mis à pleurer, sans sanglots, juste des larmes coulant silencieusement. Ça faisait mal, plus mal qu'une brûlure, que la brûlure de l'autre soir, plus mal qu'une morsure de loup, plus mal qu'un poignard en plein ventre. Sakura… avait dit ça ? Elle… Non… étais-je si idiot ?_

_Je me laissai glisser lentement, jusqu'à atterrir par terre, dans un bruit plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru. Je gémis à peine._

_- Sasuke ? S'exclama Naruto derrière la porte. Ça va ? T'as tombé ?_

_- …_

_Un sanglot m'échappa, je fixai le plancher avec des yeux absents. _

_- Sasuke, je…_

_- La ferme !_

_- Mais…_

_- Tu es pire qu'elle ! _

_Ma poitrine était violemment secouée, par de soubresauts. Je n'avais jamais pleuré aussi durement avant. Ça m'en faisait mal. Je voulais me calmer, je voulais que ça s'arrête… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me relevai avec peine, et me mis à frapper sur la porte. _

_- Tu es le pire des salauds, tu as cru des choses qui n'étaient pas vrais, tu ne m'as même pas demandé avant si c'était vrai, tu aurais dû savoir que c'était faux, tu aurais dû savoir ! Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je te hais !_

_Autant que je peux t'aimer…_

_Je sentis quelque chose cogner contre la porte. _

_- Sasuke, ouvre ! _

_- NON !_

_- Ouvre, ou sinon je vais chercher ton frère._

_- Il te virera de chez moi et plus jamais tu reviendras s'il apprend ce que tu as fait ! Et tu sais quoi ? Vas-y donc, je m'en fous si tu disparais !_

_Je m'étouffai dans mes sanglots et me mis à tousser lamentablement. Pendant ce temps, Naruto ouvrit la porte et je me maudis d'avoir été assez stupide pour ne pas verrouiller. Il fut surpris en me voyant et lorsqu'il approcha, ma main bougea toute seule, mais guidée par toute ma rage, je le giflai. Sous le choque, il tourna la tête sur le côté, sa peau commençant à rougir. Je m'arrêtai de sangloter, je ne respirais plus, on pouvait entendre mon souffle saccadé que je retenais avec peine. Naruto n'abandonna pas, il reposa son regard sur moi, un regard bleu, un regard plus beau que jamais._

_Je reculai quand il avança. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mes genoux heurte mon lit et je tombai sur le dos, dans mon lit. Naruto mit ses genoux de chaque côté de moi et monta sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus de moi. Il se pencha, à quatre pattes, vers mon visage. J'ai dit que je ne respirais plus ? J'étais proche de la suffocation. Mes joues, mouillées, étaient plus rouges que jamais. Mon cœur se débattait, il s'affolait comme un malade, plus à cause de nos positions que de son visage tout près du mien. _

_Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. J'aurais voulut le repousser, je savais que j'aurais dû. Il le fallait, sinon c'était comme lui montrer que j'étais faible et sensible à lui, que j'étais encore une proie facile. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais être fort, lui montrer qu'il n'allait pas me blesser une deuxième fois. Mais quand sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, je perdis le nord, je perdis toute notion. La notion du temps, je ne savais plus en quelle année nous étions, quelle heure il était. J'avais perdu ma tête. Oui j'avais perdu ma tête…_

_Tremblant, et haletant, j'ouvris la bouche un peu, un tout petit peu, et il y fit pénétrer sa langue. Chaud… C'était chaud et si rassurant, si bon. Mes mains tremblaient sur ma poitrine, alors que la sienne, caressait doucement ma tempe, et les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient. De l'autre main, il était appuyé de façon à ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids. Je gémis, tout doucement, surpris quand il rencontra ma langue de la sienne. Puis, comme si je me réveillais, je me mis à bouger mes lèvres avec les siennes, pour transformer ce simple contact en baiser langoureux. Baiser passionné, au goût âpre et salé de mes larmes qui roulaient encore, et qui finissaient leur route dans ma bouche, dans nos bouches. _

_Quand il s'écarta, j'émis un petit hoquet, et il sourit en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, il glissa sa paume sur ma joue et essuya les larmes avec ses deux pouces. Je fermai les yeux, pour mieux les rouvrir. Naruto me regardait, avec des pupilles bleus, plus bleus que jamais, tendres, doux, il me regardait comme si j'étais un précieux trésor. Sa main, toujours sur ma tempe, gardait mon corps en entier au chaud. Et quand je revins à la réalité, la dure réalité, je sursautai en mettant mes mains sur mon visage. Je sentis – à regret – Naruto se redresser, et son poids disparut de sur le lit. _

_- T'as raison, marmonna-t-il. Je… je suis le pire des salauds. »_

Je n'eus à peine le temps de réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait qu'une nouvelle série de coups de poings à la tête me fit gémir et pleurer davantage. Les souvenirs semblaient me secouer comme une tempête et je ne pus rien faire quand tout ce qui suivait cette soirée de Noël me revint en tête, assourdissant les bruits que j'entendais, les voix, comme si je revivais chaque instant de ma vie en même temps. C'était fort et lourd, je me sentais écrasé comme une petite fourmi entre tous les jours de cette dernière année.

Je me revis, entre autre, assis sur une chaise d'école, pendant les innombrables mois où Naruto avait disparu de la circulation, après Noël. Je me revoyais, si malheureux, et je ressentis de nouveau ce malheur et cette dépression dont j'avais été la victime. Je revis Deidara et Ino qui avaient débattus bras et jambes pour me remonter à la surface et me faire voir le soleil. Au printemps, j'allais déjà mieux, mais avant que l'été ne se fasse voir au bout de mon chemin sombre, Naruto était revenu.

Bien vite, j'étais retombé amoureux de lui. Ensuite, j'entendis le bruit en écho de chacun de mes os brisés que Ricky avait frappé et frappé dans cette salle de bain. J'entendis de nouveau le bruit de ma cheville qui s'était brisée – en même temps que mes derniers espoirs que l'amitié existait – quand Sakura m'avait fait trébucher en cours de sport. Et cette peur que j'avais pour le sport fut, en même temps, éclairée et expliquée dans ma tête.

Pendant que mes souvenirs me revenaient, je sentais mes larmes glisser sur mes joues. Rapidement. Au même rythme que toute ma vie qui se déballa devant mes yeux. De ma première fois avec Naruto jusqu'à mon accident.

Et au fait que j'avais rompu avec lui…

* * *

Naruto était au salon avec son frère. Itachi venait juste d'arriver accompagné de Sasori. Tous les trois installés au canapé, ils discutaient. Mais au bout d'un moment, quelque chose vint briser la fragile impression de sérénité qui subsistait en Naruto, et ce quand Deidara les arrêta.

- Attends, lança-t-il, interrompant Itachi dans leur conversation.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, regardant son petit frère se concentrer comme s'il percevait un lointain bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Deidara ?

Mais lorsque le blond entendit quelques gémissements venant de la chambre de Sasuke, il se redressa dans son siège, écoutant comme son frère les lointains bruits qui venaient jusqu'à lui.

- C'est Sasuke qu'on entend ? Demanda Itachi, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

- Qui veux-tu que ce sois ? Soupira Sasori.

- Il fait peut-être un cauchemar ! S'exclama Naruto en bondissant de sur le canapé.

Plutôt que de le contourner, il sauta littéralement par-dessus et s'élança.

Itachi tourna la tête pour le voir disparaître en quelques secondes. Il se leva à son tour et marcha plus calmement – certes également précipité – vers la chambre de son petit frère, laissant Sasori et Deidara derrière.

Plus ils approchaient, plus ils pouvaient entendre le son des gémissements et maintenant des pleurs. Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, s'en voulant de ne pas être resté à ses côtés comme Sasuke lui avait demandé. Et s'il s'était réveillé ? Il lui avait promit d'être là. Si, en plus, il venait de faire un cauchemar, le pauvre…

Il essaya de se calmer, se disant que Sasuke n'était pas un enfant de quatre ans qui lui ferait une crise à cause d'un cauchemar. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang pour lui, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle il était.

Et lorsqu'il entra, suivi d'Itachi, dans la chambre, il n'eut d'autre vision que celle-là, une vision déchirante et qui lui rentra dedans comme un taureau dans une arène de rodéo: Sasuke pleurant sur son lit avec son journal dans les mains.

Et le regard bourré de chagrin et de soulagement que Sasuke posa sur lui lorsqu'il le vit au cadre de la porte lui suffit.

L'amnésie n'était plus.

Tremblant, Naruto s'approcha. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir ni quoi dire. Sasuke pleurait doucement mais sûrement. Il ressentait toute sa douleur, et ce n'était définitivement pas un cauchemar. C'était ses souvenirs.

Naruto s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur ses genoux. Doucement, il leva la main pour cueillir quelques larmes au bord de ses yeux. Puis, il attrapa le journal et lui retira doucement des mains pour le regarder, voir où il en était.

_Vraiment, c'est la pire connerie à faire, ça, tomber amoureux ! Non mais franchement ! Ça fait mal, c'est nul et… ça fait mal._

_Demain est un autre jour. On me l'a dit, et redit. Bien sûr que c'est un autre jour. Mais aussi, c'est le début du reste de ma vie. Et le reste de ma vie, ce sera sans lui ! _

_J'en ai marre de rester cloitré dans cette prison de satin. Marre de cette encombrante et étouffante obsession amoureuse…_

Ces lignes étaient écrites juste en dessous d'un gribouillage et sous celui-ci, Naruto cru reconnaître sa propre écriture.

Son cœur se déchira et un nouveau sanglot de Sasuke lui fit fermer douloureusement les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas rompre, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Haleta-t-il et Naruto jeta le journal d'un geste rageur pour venir prendre Sasuke dans ses bras.

Itachi, derrière, ne fit que baisser la tête, lui-même un peu confus.

- Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, continua de répéter Sasuke, la voix tremblante et le corps violemment secoué de soubresauts réguliers qui l'empêchaient presque de respirer convenablement.

Naruto le berçait doucement, répétant les mêmes mots réconfortants.

- Je suis toujours là, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu… as eus tort… d-de dire que… que je ne t'ai… jamais fait… le moindre m-mal ! Je… je t'ai… brisé le cœur… Moi aussi !

- Chut, c'est finit maintenant.

- Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas !

- Je sais…arrête de pleurer.

Se blottissant au fond de ses bras, Sasuke ferma les yeux.

_Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose_, pensa-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas… murmura-t-il, à bout de forces.

Posant une main sur sa tête, Naruto s'allongea sur le lit avec lui et sourit quand il sentit Sasuke se recroqueviller en petite boule contre lui. Son cœur était si léger désormais…

Tellement léger…

- Je t'aime Sasuke.


	41. Aujourd'hui, Je Gagne Une Grande Guerre

C'était Madara qui m'avait retrouvé mon vélo. Car d'après mes souvenirs, je l'avais laissé dans cette ruelle après cet assaut contre Ricky. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire et si je m'en étais bien remis physiquement, à l'intérieur, j'avais encore un peu mal, je ressentais encore mes douleurs du passé. Enfin, passons… Aujourd'hui, la température se résumait à mon humeur. Froide, sombre, triste, glacée. Je me sentais bien, soulagé, nerveux, angoissé et en colère, le tout en même temps. J'étais un peu étourdi et maladroit depuis que mes souvenirs m'étaient tous revenus en un instant, mais je m'habituais et je retrouvais le cours de la vie que j'avais oubliée. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour et pas seulement parce qu'un an s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais eut le cœur brisé, mais aussi parce que j'allais enfin avoir ma vengeance. Enfin, si mon plan fonctionnait.

Oui, c'était Noël. Ou plutôt, la veille de Noël. Les jours passaient si vite, et malgré la neige, mon vélo roulait assez bien. Les flocons tombaient lentement sur moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, je fixais un point – ou plutôt un petit commerce – inlassablement. J'étais posté au coin d'une rue que je connaissais que trop bien. Mon cœur battait très vite. Il n'était que dix-sept heures mais la nuit était déjà tombée puisque c'était l'hiver. Si mon plan foirait, j'allais encore une fois risquer de mourir. Mais bon, je ne devais pas dramatiser, ni ridiculiser encore plus mes peurs, il fallait plutôt que je reste calme et que je fasse exactement ce que je devais faire.

Tournant la tête vers un restaurant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, je posai ma main sur mon oreille où un petit appareille me permettait de communiquer avec Naruto. Ce dernier, assis à une table dans ce restaurant, près de la fenêtre, me lança un regard à travers la vitre. Il était loin et vêtu de la même façon que moi c'est-à-dire un pull noir à capuche, mais je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour reconnaître ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Tout va bien, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il et sa voix résonna dans mon petit appareille.

Je gardai ma main dessus pour le protéger du froid.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Au loin, je le vis regarder derrière lui quand une serveuse lui adressa la parole. Après un bref échange, la dame prit son assiette et repartit. Il reposa son regard sur moi. Les lumières du restaurant semblaient éclairer la rue sombre et j'avais l'impression que c'était la seule source de chaleur aux alentours. Je reculai sur mon vélo, quand une voiture passa, roulant sur la neige en un bruit presque silencieux.

- Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?

- Oui, dis-je de nouveau. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va fonctionner.

- D'accord. Alors c'est quand tu es prêt.

J'inspirai profondément, puis tournai la tête vers Ino. Elle était appuyée au mur de l'immeuble derrière moi. Regardant tout autour, je lui fis signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta, sur son propre vélo.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle, les cheveux voletant autour de sa tête et elle posa une main sur sa tête pour empêcher sa capuche de tomber.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

De la fumée sortait de nos bouches à cause du froid et Ino, avant de mettre notre plan à exécution, s'approcha et m'enlaça.

- Sois prudent, Sasuke. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, hein ? N'oublies pas que…

- Ino, souris-je.

Elle s'arrêta, l'air confus et les sourcils froncés. Elle avait clairement peur. Je voyais dans son visage rougi par le froid qu'elle ne voulait pas me revoir sombrer de nouveau. Je devais avouer que ces derniers mois, souvent avaient été les fois où j'avais passé proche de mourir ou bien de sombrer dangereusement. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais fort. Je l'avais déjà dis autrefois, et je le pensais encore: ce qui ne nous tuait pas nous rendait plus fort. Et désormais, je l'étais vraiment.

- Ino, répétai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire, c'est moi qui ai élaboré ce plan. C'est Noël demain. Tu pense vraiment que cette année je vais rater la fête ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir la soirée à l'hôpital cette fois.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de soupirer, rouler des yeux et esquisser un sourire rassuré.

- D'accord. N'oublie pas que tu es mon meilleur ami !

- Deidara a dit la même chose, ricanai-je.

- Eh bien, je te partage avec lui, rit-elle à son tour.

Je rigolai avec elle quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de Sasori qui me fit sursauter.

- Sasuke ? Tu attends le messie ou quoi ?

Je me tournai et regardai à l'autre bout de la rue. Assis dans sa voiture, mine de rien, il était accompagné de Deidara et de mon frère. Je souris. Tout le monde était à son poste. C'était le moment où jamais !

- Hum, répondis-je. Désolé, je suis prêt, là ! Mais pourquoi es-tu si impatient ?

- J'ai hâte de le voir avec des menottes, ce sale enculé.

- Surveille ton langage, Sasori, c'est Noël demain, ricanai-je.

Je l'entendis ricaner et je souris.

- Aller, vas-y monsieur le héros, plaisanta Ino.

- Je n'ai vraiment _rien_ d'un héros, grommelai-je en roulant des yeux.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Ino inspira également et lorsque prête, elle se retourna et s'éloigna quelque peu vers le petit commerce qui semblait, à mes yeux, évoquer l'enfer. Mon cœur commençait à me faire souffrir et si je voulais l'ignorer, lui, cet organe qui était vraiment trop affolé, me le fit bien vite comprendre. J'avais peur et ce même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Très peur.

Regardant une dernière fois en direction de la voiture de Sasori où lui-même, Deidara et Itachi y étaient, puis vers le petit restaurant où Naruto occupait toujours la table près de la fenêtre de façon à me voir, je réfléchis à toutes les fois où cet homme m'avait fait du mal. Ce soir, il allait payer.

Attrapant mon guidon et posant mes pieds sur les pédales, je rejoignis Ino. Une fois près de la porte, je posai mon vélo contre le mur et entrai dans le petit commerce. Elle me souhaita bonne chance, et la fumée sortant de sa bouche se mêla à la mienne quand je chuchotai « Merci ». Puis, rassemblant toutes mes forces, j'entrai à mon tour.

Ino me suivit de près et partit s'installer à une table au fond.

Le plan était simple. Je devais repérer Ricky et faire en sorte qu'il me voie. Pour le moment, Ino n'était là que pour dicter toute la scène et tous les détails de ce qui se passait ici à Naruto, qui le dirait ensuite à Sasori. Mais ensuite elle avait un rôle important à jouer.

Moi, de mon côté, je me dirigeai au comptoir. Yuki était là, habillé de son uniforme de travail et servait à des clients des grandes bouteilles d'alcool. De la musique à en déchirer les tympans jouait dans les haut-parleurs et j'avais déjà une migraine horrible. Depuis mon accident, il m'arrivait encore d'avoir des maux de têtes. Et lorsque j'étais contraint à rester dans des endroits bruyants, les douleurs s'intensifiaient mais je ne devais pas faiblir. Pas alors que j'étais si près du but. Je me retournai une dernière fois, tâchant de ne pas faire tomber ma capuche sinon mon plan serait dévoilé par le casque de son et le mini micro accroché à mon oreille.

Ino me sourit du fond de la salle et, rassuré, je reposai mon regard sur Yuki. Lorsque celui-ci me vit, il s'approcha.

- Salut Sasuke.

- Hé, dis-je tout bas.

Il regarda tout autour et derrière moi, puis se pencha, les coudes appuyés.

- Alors ?

- Tout est prêt, murmurai-je. Il ne reste qu'à jouer notre rôle.

Il plissa les lèvres et hocha la tête.

- Compris.

Il redressa la tête et sembla, un moment, chercher quelque chose. Près de moi, un homme dans la cinquantaine était déjà bourré. Pendant que Yuki balayait la salle des yeux à la recherche de Ricky, je regardai, dégoûté, cet homme qui parlait fort et riait fort. La bouteille de saké presque vide entre les mains, il scrutait chaque personne qui passait, autant les filles que les garçons. C'était stupide que cet endroit soit légal aux mineurs. Les vieux pervers se faisaient un plaisir de passer leurs soirées ici à la recherche de quelqu'un à violer, et avec cette pensée, je fermai les yeux de douleur, revoyant Karin ce soir-là…

- Haaa, souffla Yuki. Il est là-bas.

Il me prit le bras pour me faire retourner et je m'exécutai, regardant tout au loin pour apercevoir ce garçon qui représentait toutes mes plus grandes peurs. J'avais le cœur battant à tout rompre, et je crus qu'il s'était arrêté quand je l'aperçu. Il était au fond, bien installé à une table, accompagné du même garçon qui avait faillit me tuer avec son canif l'autre soir, et de deux filles. Tss… Vraiment idiotes, celles-là, de traîner avec lui. Ou alors elles en étaient conscientes mais forcées. Ou alors… des putes.

Non, pas deux filles. Trois !

En remarquant la troisième, je souris. Je me retournai vers Yuki.

- Ça y est, je suis prêt.

Il n'eut le temps de rien dire que je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Ricky. Je traversai la salle entière, poussant les hommes ivres qui se mettaient dans mon chemin. Discrètement, je retirai mon casque d'écoute et le rangeai dans ma poche, pour pouvoir librement enlever ma capuche.

Je fis signe à Ino et elle fit comme moi, rangeant son appareille après avoir dit à Sasori de se préparer à appeler les flics. Elle se dirigea vers moi et je fermai les yeux, inspirai et expirai, pour être capable de me concentrer à jouer mon rôle. Lorsqu'Ino fut à mes côtés, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et ensembles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table de Ricky et compagnie. Je fis un discret clin d'œil à Masha et elle acquiesça aussi subtilement que possible, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était également dans son rôle et prête à y rester.

- Oh tiens ! C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ricky tourna la tête vers moi. Génial ! Cela fonctionnait. Du moins, pour l'instant.

J'essayai d'enlever mon sourire. Ino tenait mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il fallait que je fasse semblant d'être bourré.

- Tiens, tiens, fit Ricky en se levant debout. Tu n'as pas encore eus ta leçon, bébé?

Je poussai un rire, repoussant avec toutes mes forces mon envie de lui hurler que je n'étais le "bébé" de personne sinon de Naruto.

- Salut… ehh… toi !

Masha attrapa la main de Ricky.

- Ne sois pas si cruel avec lui, Ricky. Sasuke est amnésique depuis la dernière fois.

- Hein ? Lâcha Ricky en regardant ma complice. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi?

Toujours autant de respect pour autrui, considérai-je mentalement. Mais Masha jouait bien son jeu, elle avait le sang froid et de toutes façons, aussi peu que je pouvais la connaître, je savais malgré ça qu'elle était le genre de filles à qui ces remarques venant des garçons n'atteignaient pas.

- Oui. Il a perdu la mémoire. Il ne sait même pas qui tu es !

- Hahaha ! Je vois. Quand on l'a poussé sur le mur, tu te souviens mec ? Rigola l'autre, le con qui avait accompagné Ricky dans sa tentative de viol envers Karin. Il a voulut protéger son amie et il s'en est pris plein la gueule !

Ma rage monta si bien que je me remis dans mon rôle. Je me tins dans une position un peu croche. Il fallait que je sois ivre et complètement bourré, après tout.

- Je vois, je vois ! S'esclaffa Ricky. Et qui est cette belle poulette que tu nous amènes cette fois-ci ?

Il regarda Ino et j'entendis celle-ci glousser.

Je toussotai maladroitement, espérant être crédible.

- Eh bien en fait… Euuuh… C'est… j'ai oublié, c'est bête non?

Masha me sourit, et je compris que je jouais bien le jeu.

- Tss, il est amnésique pour de vrai, soupira l'autre. Il ne se souvient même plus des nanas qu'il se tape.

- Eh bien, bébé, tu as beau être amnésique, tu attires encore les plus jolies filles. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous? Continua Ricky.

- Hips ! Hoquetai-je. B-Bien sûr…

- Oh non, je préfère qu'on aille faire un tour dehors. L'air est frais et la neige est belle, continua Ino et intérieurement je la félicitai d'être si naturelle.

À croire qu'elle était une actrice née.

Elle me regarda et je compris que tout le monde me fixait également. Autant Ricky que son ami et que les deux filles à ses côtés, que Masha et Ino. Ils avaient tous leurs regards braqués sur moi. Je me mis à tousser puis je ricanai. Je n'avais jamais été saoul, mais j'avais déjà vu mon frère saoul. Une fois, à Noël, deux ans plutôt je crois, il avait tellement bu de saké avec mon oncle Madara qu'il avait dansé sur le balcon en caleçon. Il faisait très froid et il chantait des « Oh, oh, oh ! » en faisant tournoyer en haut de sa tête un bonnet de Père-Noël… Je vous jure, ça ne m'a pas donné envie de devenir comme ça, mais aujourd'hui, ça m'était utile. Je me rappelais aussi que sous l'effet de l'alcool, mon frère riait pour un claquement de doigt et était incapable de marcher en ligne droite.

J'en pris bonne note, puis j'arrêtai de toussoter. Je me tournai vers Ino en faignant de tomber. Elle me rattrapa et je m'accrochai à elle, tournant la tête vers Ricky qui me regardait avec des yeux brillants de malice. Il avait ce même regard. Et je sus que si je n'étais pas accompagné d'Ino, de Yuki, de Masha, de Naruto, de Deidara, de Sasori et de mon frère, j'aurais finis ma vie au fond de cette ruelle, probablement violé puis décapité ensuite.

Je ravalai ma salive.

- Ouais pourquoi pas… Allons-y, …hips !

Ricky rigola et passa son bras autour de Masha qui s'était également levée.

- Eh bien, on est tombé sur le jackpot, mon ami ! S'exclama-t-il de son autre main en attrapant celle de son ami.

Pendant qu'ils sortaient de table pour nous rejoindre, laissant leurs amis, je me penchai à l'oreille d'Ino.

- Suis-je crédible ? Chuchotai-je.

- On te croirait vraiment ivre, me sourit-il.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue quand Ricky tourna enfin la tête vers nous.

- Il te plaît vraiment ? Lança-t-il à Ino, d'un air dégoûté.

- Eh bien oui, pourquoi ?

Ricky me reluqua de la tête au pied. Mais ce fut son ami qui répondit à sa place, citant les mots exacts qui reluisaient dans ses yeux.

- Sasuke n'a rien d'un homme !

- Pourtant il a sauvé la vie d'une femme le mois dernier, répliqua aussitôt Ino.

- Pff ! Mais il a finit à l'hôpital ! Non mais regarde-le, tout frêle. Il est où ton petit ami, bébé? Il en a eut marre de te baiser ? Je le comprends. Faible comme tu es, tu dois venir beaucoup trop vite.

Ino serra les poings et moi je ravalai ma salive. Cette dernière remarque ne m'avait pas dépassé comme les autres. Mais j'essayai de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Être fort cela voulait aussi être intelligent et laisser passer, de temps en temps. De toutes façons, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai et que Naruto avait du plaisir avec moi… E-Enfin !

Tournant au rouge, je baissai la tête.

- Alors, on va faire un tour dehors ou pas ? Continua Masha.

- Ouais, ouais. Les femmes d'abord, s'enquit Ricky retirant son bras autour des épaules de Masha.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, car je savais quelle tournure le plan prenait à présent. Ino me fit un regard rassurant, m'encourageant silencieusement, puis retira mon bras d'autour de ses épaules. Sa main glissa sur ma taille et elle me tapota les côtes pour m'encourager. Tout bas, elle chuchota:

- T'inquiètes pas, je vais demander à Sasori d'avancer sa voiture jusque là…

J'hochai discrètement de la tête.

- Tu viens Masha ? Lança-t-elle. Nous, on va se refaire une beauté à la salle de bain.

Ino avait un air aguicheur et j'étais persuadé qu'elle était née pour jouer la comédie. Elle devrait devenir actrice. Je penserai à lui en toucher deux mots… Pour l'instant, j'avais si peur que je ne compris pas ce que Masha répondit. Seulement la voix de Ricky m'atteignait, me faisant de plus en plus trembler.

- Revenez vite, les filles, dit-il. Sasuke n'est pas très résistant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il me lança un clin d'œil, pensant que je n'y comprendrais rien vu mon état d'ivresse (complètement simulé, mais ça il ne le savait pas). Mais j'avais bien compris ! Mais merde ! C'était quoi son problème avec mes capacités sexuelles ? Naaaan, mais il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! Sinon je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas aussi… Imbécile !

Les poings serrés, j'écoutai jusqu'au bout leurs rires. Son ami s'était vite joint à ses blagues pas du tout amusantes.

- Je… Je dois rentrer à la maison, marmonnai-je, essayant de rester sérieux dans mon rôle. J'avais oublié que … je … devais ren-hips-trer !

Je me retournai et commençai à marcher vers la sortie. Il y avait 99.9% de chances que Ricky et son ami me suivent même si je venais de dire que je devais partir. Pourquoi ? Première raison: j'étais sensé être ivre, donc une façon facile de profiter de moi dans une ruelle froide et sombre, juste à côté du bâtiment, là où il avait fait la même chose avec Karin. Deuxièmement: il avait trop envie de me tabasser pour me laisser filer aussi facilement.

Et lorsque j'entendis sa voix, je souris intérieurement.

- Hé ! Bébé ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Il indiqua à son ami de le suivre quand il se mit à courir vers moi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je compris que c'était maintenant où jamais. Je poussai donc les passants et me frayai un chemin vers la sortie de ce bar de malheur. Le froid me percuta de plein fouet quand je sortis dehors et, pendant un instant, je cessai de respirer. Pour retrouver mon air, je tournai la tête vers la droite et inconsciemment, je commençai à marcher dans cette direction. Il y avait beaucoup de vent, tout à coup, et je ne sus pas combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi à essayer de retrouver mon oxygène.

Quand, enfin, je pus ouvrir la bouche pour échapper à ces rafales, je sentis un rire derrière moi. En me retournant, je sentis deux mains solides attraper mes bras par derrière. Ricky était devant moi et riait d'un sourire pervers, alors je devinai que celui derrière, c'était son complice. Finalement, rien n'avait changé depuis un mois, depuis qu'il avait essayé de faire la même chose à Karin. Seulement la neige s'était ajoutée comme pour masquer mon sang. Je cherchai rapidement des yeux la voiture de Sasori mais elle n'était pas là ! Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la seconde "sortie d'urgence", le restaurant en face, à l'intérieur duquel, tout à l'heure, Naruto était assis près de la fenêtre. Mais Naruto n'était plus là, lui aussi avait disparut !

J'étais vraiment dans la merde et jusqu'au cou !

Le rire de Ricky me ramena à lui et je me débattis pour échapper à la poigne de son ami qui me gardait collé à lui par derrière. Je sentais son bassin se trémousser contre mon derrière. Dégoûtant !

- Lâchez-moi !

- Wooooooh, les effets de l'alcool sont déjà estompés ? C'est rapide, dis donc !

- Je n'étais même pas ivre, imbécile ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

- Mais t'es une pédale. Tu devrais aimer ça, allez, je sais que tu aimes ça, s'enquit le deuxième, celui derrière moi.

- Non ! C'est dégoûtant ! Je vais appeler la police !

- Et comment ? Ricana Ricky.

Ils m'entraînèrent alors plus loin dans la ruelle. Merde de merde ! Pourquoi tout le monde semblait avoir disparu ? Et le plan ? J'étais tout seul maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Où était parti Naruto ? Et où était la voiture de Sasori ? Ino était sensée l'appeler. À l'instant, elle devrait déjà être de retour dehors pour m'aider ! Non, non !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Ricky déchira les boutons de mon manteau.

- Non ! Arrête ! Hurlai-je.

- Tu t'es bien battu la dernière fois, avec ton amie. Mais oh, c'est vrai, tu es amnésique. À cause d'un coup à la tête, si je me souviens bien ?

Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoique ce soit où dire quoique ce soit, il fit signe à son ami, et ce dernier me lança contre le mur le plus proche. Ma tête s'y fracassa et je tombai par terre.

- Et maintenant ? Ça te revient ?

Je les entendis rire.

Je restai par terre, un moment. Puis j'essuyai le sang qui s'écoula de mon front. Non, vraiment, il me cherche.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé… murmurai-je en me mettant à genoux pour me relever.

- Tiens ? Tu te rappelles maintenant ?

- J'aimerais t'oublier pour toujours ! Criai-je.

Il rigola et s'approcha de moi. J'essayai de m'éloigner mais j'étais déjà presque collé à ce foutu mur de briques qui m'avait enlevé ma mémoire, un mois plus tôt. Je levai la jambe pour le repousser mais il ne fit que me tordre la cheville pour pouvoir s'approcher plus de moi. Dans quelle position stupide m'étais-je mis !

Ricky attrapa mes jambes et les écarta. Non ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'ouvris la bouche pour hurler mais il plaqua sa main sur mes lèvres. J'hurlai mais, bien entendu, je ne pus faire grand-chose. Personne n'entendrait mes cris étouffés, et sa main était trop forte. J'essayai de la pousser avec les miennes mais il était robuste.

- Voyons voir ce que ton petit ami ressent à chaque fois. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait avec un mec. Je me demande s'il y a autant de plaisir. Mais bon… On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu en es un… Tao, continua-t-il en regardant derrière lui vers son ami. N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose pour étouffer ses cris ?

- Ouais, prend mon écharpe!

Tao défit son écharpe d'autour son cou et le lui balança. Heureux, Ricky se retourna et me le mit autour de la bouche. Je le mordis, je lui crachai à la figure, ça ne l'empêcha pas de me faire taire. Il me noua également les mains avec son propre foulard.

Non, pitié…

Des larmes se réunissaient dans mes yeux. Mais ses mains n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre mes vêtements qu'une lumière blanche et forte nous fit tourner les yeux vers la rue. Un bruit de crissement de pneus me fit grimacer et Ricky recula brusquement quand une voiture grise s'engagea non sans douceur dans l'allée étroite de la ruelle. Elle faillit le renverser mais elle s'arrêta juste devant nous.

C'était la voiture de Sasori !

Mon cœur allait bientôt exploser. J'haletais.

- Voilà ton petit ami ! S'écria, avec rage, Ricky.

Il se tourna et me donna un sauvage coup de pied dans les côtes.

Je criai mais mon cri de douleur se perdit dans ma bouche à cause du foulard attaché autour de ma tête et dans ma bouche.

Sasori sortit du côté conducteur et referma la portière si fortement que j'en entendis les échos jusqu'au fond de la ruelle, résonnant si fort en moi que j'en fermai les paupières, pour mieux les rouvrir.

De l'autre côté, Naruto sortit. Il ne perdit pas une minute, lorsqu'il me vit, ses poings se serrèrent et je pus voir, même d'où j'étais, une veine pulser dans son cou et sur ses tempes. Il était vraiment en colère, et je sus réellement à quel point il l'était lorsqu'il se précipita sur Ricky pour le soulever par le collet. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Mon cœur battait si fort, si vite. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, que tout cela allait mal se terminer…

Et j'avais toute la scène sous les yeux.

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit par le passé de le laisser tranquille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse pour que tu comprennes ? Espèce de salaud, tu vas vraiment le payer, cette fois !

Sasori se précipita sur Tao lorsque ce dernier bondit pour défendre Ricky. Pendant ce temps, Itachi était également sortit et s'était placé près de moi. Il défit rapidement mes poignets qui étaient liés mais moi je ne pouvais pas le regarder, ni le remercier. Tout ce que je pus faire, fut de retirer rapidement, de mes doigts tremblants, ce qui m'empêchait d'hurler. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Ricky et sur ce qu'il venait de, lentement, retirer de sa poche arrière de jean.

- NARUTO ! IL A UN CANIF ! IL A UN CANIF ! ATTENTIOOOOONNNN ! NARUTOOO, NOOOOON !

Des sirènes de policiers se firent entendre. Une nouvelle voiture entra dans la ruelle et la lumière de leurs phares éclairèrent le sourire de Ricky ainsi que le couteau qui luisait dans sa main. Mais c'était trop tard.

- !

Mon hurlement résonna dans toute la ville. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis, par terre dans la neige entre les deux pieds de Naruto, des gouttes de sang. Paniqué, je relevai la tête et vis que Naruto avait arrêté le canif de sa main juste avant que la lame lui transperce les organes. Oh mon Dieu… Mon cœur allait me déchirer la poitrine tant il battait fort ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait hurler comme ça ! Ma gorge était irritée et j'en avais mal. J'avais vraiment cru que c'en était finit de Naruto… Mon Dieu…

Je fermai les yeux, la respiration saccadée comme si je venais de courir cent mètres en trente secondes.

Mon grand frère se pencha et me serra contre lui.

- C'est finit, Sasuke, relaxe, murmura-t-il.

Des larmes de soulagement glissèrent sur mes joues et avant d'atteindre ma bouche, elles séchèrent.

J'entendis Naruto grogner de douleur et arracher le couteau des mains de Ricky. Il le jeta par terre et attrapa mon agresseur par l'épaule. Il se retourna ensuite quand deux policiers s'approchèrent.

- Puis savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! S'exclama l'un.

- Monsieur, commença Naruto. Nous portons plainte contre cet homme, dit-il en désignant Ricky. Et son complice.

- Pour agression envers mon petit frère, continu Itachi.

Les deux policiers nous regardèrent.

- À qui appartenait cette arme ? Demanda l'autre agent en pointant le canif.

Ricky avait la bouche cousue, on aurait pu croire.

- Suivez-moi, monsieur, fit l'agent en me pointant d'un doigt.

Une nouvelle voiture de police arriva et se positionna derrière l'autre. Bientôt, deux autres agents émergèrent de l'automobile et nous rejoignirent.

- P-Pourquoi moi ?

- Si vous portez plainte, nous devons inscrire votre nom sur nos papiers.

Naruto se tourna vers moi.

Je le regardai, effrayé. Il s'avança et me tendit sa main, celle qui n'était pas imbibée de sang. Tremblant de partout, je tendis ma main et l'attrapai. Facilement, il me tira vers le haut et m'emmena près de la voiture de police où l'agent notait quelque chose sur un petit calepin. Naruto se posta à ses côtés.

- Sasuke Uchiwa désire porter plainte pour agression contre cet homme, répéta-t-il et sa main se resserra dans la mienne.

Mon cœur battait encore si fort, mais doucement, je commençai à me calmer.

L'agent me regarda, incertain.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Vous allez devoir témoigner.

Je cherchai de l'aide du côté de Naruto. Celui-ci ne fit que me sourire en hochant doucement de la tête.

Puis je repensai à tout ce que Ricky m'avait fait. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de témoigner, de revivre cette journée où il m'avait détruit tous les os du corps dans cette salle de bain. Mais tout ce mal qu'il m'avait ne devait jamais plus arriver à n'importe qui d'autre. S'il avait voulut faire la même chose à Karin, et à moi, une nouvelle fois ce soir, c'était qu'il pouvait aussi bien le faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Si je n'agissais pas, personne n'allait le faire. Si j'étais trop effrayé, trop timide, trop gentil, quelqu'un d'autre allait souffrir comme j'avais souffert.

Je tournai la tête. Derrière nous, Ricky et Tao étaient tous les deux menottés par les autres agents. Ils allaient être emmenés au poste. Tout serait enfin terminé.

Je reposai mes yeux sur l'agent qui attendait ma confirmation.

Le cœur léger, je déclarai:

- Je… je porte plainte. P-Pour agression.

- Parfait, souffla simplement l'homme.

- Hallellujah ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto. On a réussit, Sasuke ! Il faut absolument fêter ça !

Je ne répondis pas. À la place, je m'empressai de me blottir dans ses bras, serrant sa taille si fort qu'il en fut estomaqué un moment. Silencieux. Je me mis à doucement pleurer dans ses bras.

- Mais… Sasuke ? Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, marmottai-je d'une petite voix étouffée contre son torse en secouant la tête comme un gamin qui boudait.

Il me prit contre lui et l'agent nous laissa un peu d'intimité en retournant à l'avant de sa voiture pour discuter de toute cette affaire avec ses compatriotes. Naruto lui laissa nos coordonnés pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre afin de conclure définitivement toute cette histoire.

Itachi, Sasori et Deidara vinrent nous rejoindre. Deidara sautillait de joie alors que Sasori et Itachi se serraient la main. J'entendis aussi les voix de Masha et Ino. La fête semblait s'être déclarée ici, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. La joue contre la poitrine de mon Naruto, j'avais enfin trouvé ma sérénité perdue et j'étais trop bien pour la quitter. Pas déjà.

- C'est finit Sasuke, tu ne dois plus avoir peur, chuchota Naruto en caressant mes cheveux de sa main.

Son deuxième bras s'enroula autour de moi.

- Tout est finit, tu peux enfin respirer.

J'avais retenu mon souffle depuis trop longtemps.

Car oui. Plus personne n'allait m'enlever ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Mon identité, mon amour, ma dignité, ma mémoire. Plus personne n'allait me faire de mal et me laisser presque évanoui dans une salle de bain, le corps labouré d'ecchymoses et le cœur remplis de cicatrices qui ne guériront jamais ainsi que la mémoire pleine de souvenirs horribles qui, eux non plus, ne partiront jamais.

Lorsque les deux voitures de police quittèrent cette ruelle en emmenant Ricky et Tao, je séchai mes larmes et me relevai enfin de cette longue et dure chute. Le mois dernier, j'avais gagné un combat en retrouvant un an de mémoire perdu, mais aujourd'hui…

Je gagnais la guerre.


	42. La Dernière Page

_**25 décembre, 23 heures 13**_

_Cher journal,_

_Ces derniers temps, il m'est arrivé tellement de choses incroyables que je n'ai pas assez de toutes les pages qu'il me reste dans ce cahier. Je n'en ferais donc qu'un simple résumé en un mot. MORTEL ! _

_Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vraiment fou. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien mourir, et j'y suis passé proche hier soir. Ricky était vraiment motivé à me violer…moi qui m'étais longuement dit, l'année dernière, qu'il n'oserait pas aller aussi loin. J'avais toujours su au fond que cette éventualité restait plausible et que j'étais la victime préférée de ce monstre. _

_Pendant quelques semaines, je suis devenu complètement amnésique, avec un an complet de souvenirs envolés ! J'ai beau en rire, un mois après avoir retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, je ne peux que me demander, avec un arrière-goût amer, à quel point cela a pu faire souffrir Naruto. Ça me rend terriblement morose mais bon, il m'a bien dit d'arrêter de m'en faire, que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Par ailleurs, il a également "oublié" le fait que, juste avant mon accident, je lui ai piqué une crise et que j'ai rompu sur le coup de la colère. Ce qui veut donc dire que nous sommes toujours ensembles. Et moi, j'ai retrouvé mes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Finalement, ce journal m'aura ramené à la raison avant que je ne finisse au fond du trou. Sérieusement… je pense que si jamais je ne l'avais ouvert, je serais resté amnésique et peut-être que Naruto m'aurait échappé. À croire que ça en vaut la peine d'écrire chacune de ses pensées sur papier… Quand tout va mal, il faut se dire que dans quelques mois, ces mots que nous avons écrits nous serviront de repère. _

_Tss… Si j'avais su. _

_Dans quelques semaines, je vais devoir témoigner, à la Cour. Je suis hyper stressé, je déteste parler devant une assemblée de personnes… J'en tremble déjà. Karin sera là également et elle va témoigner aussi. Ça me rassure mais ça me fait peur en même temps. Je sais je suis vraiment bizarre. Cela dit, elle m'a remercié cent fois au téléphone hier soir, juste après qu'on ait fait arrêter Ricky et son complice. Elle m'a dit que j'étais son héros et qu'elle m'était infiniment reconnaissante d'avoir fait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais eut le courage de faire. Ensuite, nous avons fêté toute la nuit, et ce matin, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis retrouvé devant un Naruto vêtu d'un pyjama et impatient de m'emmener au salon. Là, j'y ai retrouvé Deidara et Sasori, qui avaient dormis à la maison. Nous avons mangé des biscuits au chocolat, bu un grand verre de lait, et déballé nos cadeaux. Juste nous cinq… Mais on a été rejoint par Madara, plus tard dans la matinée. Il est arrivé avec des cadeaux pour tout le monde ! Il faut dire que cette année, Noël a été plus beau que l'année dernière. Quand j'y repense, je fronce inconsciemment des sourcils et mon cœur se tord. Enfin… Tout cela, c'est du passé, désormais, et je suis heureux de pouvoir le dire, pouvoir aller de l'avant, pour de VRAI._

_Comment s'est déroulé le repas de Noël ? Magnifique. Le père de Naruto et Deidara était là, ainsi que Madara, et quelques autres de mes tantes et oncles. Nous avons rigolé et discuté à propos de tout et personne n'a dit ne serait-ce qu'un mot à propos de mon amnésie, de mon accident ou encore de tout ce qui a pu me bouleverser ces derniers mois. Et je suis encore reconnaissait à toute ma famille de m'avoir permis de passer une soirée libre de toutes ces choses que je veux oublier. Je les remercie de m'avoir laissé passer une soirée à vivre comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'est comme ça que j'arriverai à aller de l'avant. _

_En plus, Naruto m'a embrassé sous le gui. C'était magique, mon cœur battait si fort, tout le monde nous regardait mais pour lui, et je l'ai ressentis dans sa façon de prendre mon visage dans ses mains, il n'y avait que moi qui existais. C'est de cette façon qu'en cette soirée de Noël, je suis retombé amoureux de lui. Pour la millième fois, sans doute… _

_Je ne compte plus les fois où il vole et vole de nouveau mon cœur. C'est devenu une habitude… _

J'arrêtai d'écrire lorsque ma main commença à sérieusement me faire souffrir. Au même moment, alors que je me massais la paume, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je me retournai et vis Naruto s'avancer vers moi dans l'obscurité.

- Belle journée ?

- Hn, soufflai-je. Ça m'a aidé à oublier la journée d'hier en tout cas. J'en avais bien besoin.

- T'inquiète, dit-il en retournant ma chaise.

Une fois que je fus face à lui, il put s'agenouiller devant moi et plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il attrapa mes mains et je frissonnai en sentant le bandage sur sa paume droite. Je le fixai, d'ailleurs, me disant que c'était de ma faute, mais Naruto releva ma tête en tenant mon menton tout doucement.

- Personne ne te fera de mal. Plus jamais.

Je baissai la tête quand il retira sa main de mon menton. Je me sentais un peu égoïste et méchant de penser ça, mais Naruto m'avait dit exactement la même chose en octobre, juste avant que je ne rentre dans ce nouveau lycée. Ça m'affectait un peu, et au nombre de fois où j'avais eut des ennuis jusqu'au coup, j'avais encore un peu de mal à croire que tout cela était enfin terminé.

Naruto se leva légèrement sur ses talons pour m'embrasser chastement les lèvres. Il avait sûrement sentit que ma motivation avait chuté.

- Durant les vacances de Noël, j'ai bien l'intention de rester près de toi, de ne pas te lâcher d'une seconde !

Après ces mots, je fus revigoré et un sourire maquilla mon visage triste. Je relevai les yeux, des yeux désormais brillants vers lui, et lui souris largement.

- Moi non plus, tu sais ! Je dois rattraper le temps perdu avec toi.

- Eh bien, commençons dès maintenant, tu veux bien ?

- Oui, soupirai-je.

Il m'embrassa avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la sortie de ma chambre. Intrigué, je le suivis pour voir qu'il n'allait qu'à la salle de bain. J'attendis au cadre de ma porte. La salle de bain était au bout du couloir. Entre cette pièce et ma chambre, il y avait le couloir étroit et perpendiculaire qui menait à la cuisine et au salon, et la chambre de mon frère.

Intrigué en voyant que Naruto ne fermait pas la porte, je le rejoignis. Et mon cœur se serra quand je vis qu'il changeait le bandage à sa paume.

- Je peux t'aider… ? Demandai-je.

- Oh, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Je suis à toi dans deux minutes, me rassura-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Hé, dit-il. Sans toi, ce canif ne m'aurait pas découpé la main, mais mon ventre et mes organes au complet ! Alors ne sois pas désolé, sois plutôt fier de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Il rigola mais moi pas. Je me rappelais malgré moi à quel point j'avais eut peur, hier, quand j'avais vu le canif dans la main de Ricky. Je crois que j'en resterai traumatisé longtemps. C'était pareil comme dans un film. Mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine, j'avais envie de vomir, d'hurler et de pleurer en même temps, à la seule idée que Naruto se fasse tuer devant moi.

- Sasuke ?

Surpris, je le regardai.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je.

- Tu as l'air bizarre.

- J'ai juste… Je ne cesse de penser à… à ce qui a faillit t'arriver hier soir. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ? S-Sous mes yeux… Si c'était arrivé, si… si Ricky t'avait tué… Je me serais ouvert les veines juste après.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises.

- Je suis sérieux, m'obstinai-je. Je ne peux pas… vivre sans toi.

Je baissai les yeux et fixai d'un regard absent sa main qu'il nettoya sous l'eau. Ensuite, il l'enroula dans un nouveau bandage.

- C'est vrai que c'était stupide de lui sauter à la gorge sans réfléchir, admit-il. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Je… j'avais juste tellement envie de lui éclater la cervelle.

- C'est stupide de jouer aux héros…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Naruto tourner la tête vers moi.

- Aurais-tu fais la même chose pour moi, bébé ?

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? S'amusa-t-il en s'essuyant les mains une fois le robinet de l'eau fermé.

Il se tourna vers moi complètement, m'offrant toute son attention. Je me sentis rougir, mais pour rien je ne levai les yeux. Je préférais fixer le lavabo qui était encore rempli d'eau, qui se vidait lentement dans le trou.

- P-Parce que… Tu comptes plus.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers les siens.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable. Tu as sauvé la vie de quelqu'un le mois dernier et tu as risqué ta vie pour faire arrêter un type dangereux. Même après ça, tu as toujours une faible estime de toi-même. Tu devrais avoir confiance en toi, Sasuke. Et ne redis jamais que je compte plus que toi.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras, et je me laissai faire. Je posai ma joue sur son torse et me laissai bercer par ce doux sentiment de sécurité qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je sentais ses bras autour de moi. C'était si bon… mais je pensais encore qu'il comptait plus que moi. Je l'aimais tellement. Toute ma vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui. Si je le perdais, je n'étais plus rien, même pas une loque humaine…

Puis, alors que je sentis sa bouche se poser sur le sommet de ma tête, je me rappelai d'une chose que Ricky m'avait dite. «_ Il est où ton petit ami, bébé? Il en a eut marre de te baiser ? Je le comprends. Faible comme tu es, tu dois venir beaucoup trop vite._ »

Même s'il se moquait de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser et d'y repenser. J'avais peur que d'un côté, il ait raison, et le cœur battant, je relevai ma tête, mes joues toutes rouges, et demandai tout bas:

- Naruto ?

- Hmm ?

Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière était la petite veilleuse branchée sur le mur de notre droite, dans le corridor. Itachi dormait, et Deidara et Sasori étaient au salon, endormis sans doute. Encore ce soir, ils couchaient ici. Ce qui nous laissait seuls Naruto et moi dans un corridor noir, moi, Naruto, et mes pensées bizarroïdes. Et gênantes.

Terriblement gênantes.

- E-Est-ce que tu… tu a-aimes faire l'amour avec moi ?

Je bégayais mais malgré ça, j'avais prononcé cette phrase si vite que Naruto se tourna vers moi, l'air bête sur le visage. Nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu du couloir. Malgré la pénombre, je pus voir qu'il était surpris, et pas qu'un peu.

J'oubliai ma respiration qui se faisait un peu précipitée et mes joues qui s'enflammaient – j'en remerciais l'obscurité – et mon cœur qui s'affolait également.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ?

- Enfin, j-j-je veux savoir si… Eh bien, euh… Si … enfin… quand on le fait… Hum… Si tu as…

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai du plaisir quand on fait l'amour ? M'interrompit-il.

Je fus soulagé qu'il ait compris malgré mes mots qui étaient prononcés avec empressement et bégayés dans ma bouche sèche. J'étais rouge pivoine. Mon Dieu, pourquoi avais-je dit ça, moi ? Quelle honte ! Il était tellement surpris qu'il en resta un moment silencieux.

Après un long silence, je lâchai un rire nerveux puis je le contournai pour retourner à ma chambre.

- Désolé ! J-Je suis vraiment stupide, q-quelle question débile, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Mon Dieu, c'est trop embarrassant !

Naruto resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de réagir. Puis il vint me rejoindre. Il me rattrapa juste devant mon lit et me prit les épaules pour me retourner vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu me poses cette question, soudainement.

- Je… j'ai toujours l'impression d'être complètement nulle au lit… Voilà tout.

- Et moi j'ai toujours l'impression de te faire mal, q-quand on le fait.

Il ricana nerveusement, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

En voyant sa gêne, la mienne disparut.

Je souris.

- Non, toi, tu es… super doué !

Il sourit perversement et, réalisant mes mots, je plaquai mes mains à ma bouche et ouvris mes yeux tout grands. MON DIEU ! Je n'ai pas dit ça !

En ce moment, on ne pouvait pas être plus rouge que moi !

- EUH… J-je veux dire, e-enfin ! J'ai…

- Qui aurait cru qu'on parlerait de sexe le soir de Noël.

- Je…

- Mais dis-moi sincèrement, demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Puisqu'on est dans le sujet… quand on le fait, est-ce que tu as… mal ?

- Non… Enfin, la première fois, oui, j'ai eut mal mais maintenant ça va.

- D'accord. Et pour répondre à ta question… Eh bien rassure-toi, j'adore faire l'amour avec toi. C'est incroyable, l'effet que tu me fais… Sasuke…

Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux. Moi j'étais complètement tétanisé. Même encore aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal à croire que je pouvais faire de l'effet – même sexuellement – à Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon que j'avais toujours aimé en secret pendant des années.

Devant mon silence, Naruto baissa la tête, rigolant nerveusement, se passant une main sur la nuque.

- Enfin… Cela dit, je n'ai jamais ressenti ni l'envie ni le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Je suis comblé avec toi.

- Toi aussi… soufflai-je automatiquement, toujours pas remis.

- Je ne vais pas te tromper, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… (Je ne voulais pas le troubler ou le mettre en colère en lui disant que c'était à cause de Ricky et de ses remarques de con que je m'étais demandé ça.) Je voulais juste… enfin, être certain que tu sois… comblé, de ce côté-là.

- Eh bien je le suis.

Il laissa un petit silence s'écouler, durant lequel mon cœur battait si fort…

- D'ailleurs, on est seuls…

Il regarda derrière lui, puis recula de quelques pas pour fermer la porte de ma chambre. Il la verrouilla et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Si tu veux bien… Je peux te le montrer.

- Me montrer ? Répétai-je, perdu.

- À quel point je te désire.

- M-Maintenant ?

- Pourquoi attendre ?

Son sourire se perdit dans ma bouche quand il m'attrapa la taille pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Je gémis, surpris, mais me laissai aller. Sa langue vint chercher la mienne, avec tant d'agilité et de sensualité que mon envie à moi aussi se mit à grandir. Bientôt, je sentis son érection frôler la mienne. Et nos vêtements étaient de trop. Malgré le froid à l'extérieur, ici, j'étais dans une fournaise.

- Mon frère… sa chambre est juste à côté, soufflai-je entre ses lèvres, m'accrochant à son cou.

Naruto glissa ses mains le long de ma taille et attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt pour rapidement me l'enlever.

- Pas grave, sourit-il. Il pensera qu'il fait un rêve érotique.

- Idiot ! M'écriai-je en le tapant.

- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke…

Quand il disait mon nom, ça devenait sérieux, et cette fois (comme les précédentes), je me laissai fondre dans ses bras.

Il acheva donc de me déshabiller, respirant de plus en plus ardemment, tout comme moi. Nos souffles se mélangeaient et je me concentrai à ravager sa bouche quand il prit mes jambes pour les passer autour de son bassin, me soulevant ainsi. Il se dirigea jusqu'à mon lit et nous fit tomber tous les deux. Quand mon dos toucha le matelas, je poussai un gémissement. Je savais maintenant qu'il me désirait.

La première chose que je fis le lendemain matin, en me réveillant, fut de tout doucement me glisser hors des bras de Naruto et de mon lit, de marcher jusqu'à mon bureau et de m'asseoir avec la couverture autour de la taille. Si mon frère entrait de si bon matin, il en ferait une de ces têtes…

Bien installé, j'attrapai mon stylo et continuai exactement là où je m'étais arrêté la veille. Tout était en place. Rien n'avait bougé. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers Naruto et en le regardant, lui et son sublime corps en sueur que j'adorais regarder après une nuit de folie comme celle que je venais de vivre, je sus exactement quoi écrire.

_26 décembre, 8 heures 56_

_Cher journal, _

_Vraiment, je n'aurais pu imaginer une meilleure conclusion. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, j'ai fait arrêter l'homme qui m'a fait souffrir le plus dans ce monde, j'ai combattu et enterrés mes démons, je suis amoureux du meilleur petit ami qui puisse exister, j'ai des amis superbes, j'ai une vie sexuelle active et très, comment dire… excitante, et… je suis heureux, tout simplement. Et comme c'est la dernière page, eh bien… Vous savez ce qui s'ensuit, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Eh bien, oui, c'est la fin. Une très, très, très belle fin._

_Uchiwa Sasuke._

Je refermai mon journal et retournai m'allonger dans les bras de Naruto Uzumaki.

Celui pour qui, depuis toujours, je vivais les hauts et les bas de cette douce obsession amoureuse.

**THE END.**


End file.
